Harry Potter i Kryształ Dusz
by Myrkul
Summary: Sequel "Armii Dumbledore'a". Harry musi zbadać podziemia Hogwartu, uporać się ze skrzatami domowymi i rudowłosą czarodziejką o gwałtownym charakterze. Siódmy rok, aż do Ostatniej Bitwy i poza nią. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. H/G, R/Hr, RL/NT, N/L.
1. Kłopoty w Norze

_**Od tłumacza:** To opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem „Harry Potter and the Spiritus Crystalus" autorstwa Bobmina356, które możecie znaleźć w oryginale na tej stronie. Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This is translation of "Harry Potter and the Spiritus Crystalus" by Bobmin356, which can be found in English on this website. He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam serdecznie wszystkich moich stałych Czytelników (i Czytelniczki!), a także tych, którzy na moje tłumaczenia natknęli się po raz pierwszy. Historia poniżej to sequel „Armii Dumbledore'a", historii, którą możecie znaleźć przetłumaczoną w moim profilu autora. Odradzam rozpoczynanie od sequela, który w wielu miejscach wyda Wam się niezrozumiały bez przeczytania pierwszej części._

_Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali „Armię Dumbledore'a", dopingowali mnie do szybszej pracy i pisali, że z niecierpliwością czekają na sequel. Ta historia jest DLA WAS. Nie będę wymieniał Waszych nicków, wiecie kim jesteście :)_

_Jak zwykle w sytuacjach, które mogą być nie do końca zrozumiałe za względów kulturowych będę zamieszczał wyjaśnienia pod rozdziałem. Miejsca te będą oznaczone gwiazdką._

* * *

_**Od autora: **Nie stworzyłem tych postaci, nie stworzyłem tego świata. Są one dziełem i własnością JK Rowling. Stworzyłbym to przed nią, ale byłem na tyle głupi, że spisałem swoje pomysły na serwetce w Nowym Jorku, która została ukradziona przez zirytowanego pracownika linii lotniczych, który wyrzucił ja w Anglii, gdzie została znaleziona. Jeśli wierzycie w tę historię dajcie znać. Mam też most do opchnięcia._

* * *

**Rozdział 1 – Kłopoty w Norze**

**Powrót do Nory**

Rodzina Weasleyów, a wśród nich niejaki Harry Potter, czekali cierpliwie na parkingu przed dworcem King's Cross, aż Ron i Hermiona skończą się żegnać. Ron wyglądał na niepocieszonego, gdy wreszcie podszedł do swojej rodziny. Grangerowie wsiedli do samochodu i odjechali. Hermiona wyglądała na tak samo załamaną jak jej chłopak.

Tym razem Weasleyowie wracali do Nory z rozmachem. Jako wiceminister, Artur mógł skorzystać z samochodu, kierowcy i funkcjonariusza Biura Ochrony Ministerstwa. Funkcjonariusze Biura byli podobno lepiej wyszkoleni od aurorów, ale było ich znacznie mniej i mieli zupełnie inne zadania.

Ministerialny samochód okazał się pojazdem mugolskim. Jedyną zmianą było magiczne powiększenie wnętrza auta, które okazało się znacznie bardziej pojemne, niż wydawałoby się z zewnątrz. Artur powiedział im, że jazda potrwa kilka godzin, ale przynajmniej było im wygodnie.

Harry siedział obok jednego z okien, Ginny u jego boku. Ron usiadł przy drugim oknie, za które patrzył zatopiony w myślach, podczas gdy Artur rozmawiał z żoną.

Harry przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą przeprowadził z Dumbledorem tuż przed wyruszeniem na stację. Nim wyszli z zamku, dyrektor odciągnął go na moment na bok.

_- Harry, czy możemy zamienić dwa słowa, zanim wyjedziesz do domu?_

_- Oczywiście._

_- Harry, chciałbym, żebyś był bardzo ostrożny tego lata. Potrafisz się teleportować, ale pamiętaj o ograniczeniach. Poleciłem ludziom, by cię pilnowali, ale obiecaj mi, że jeśli będziesz chciał się gdzieś udać, weźmiesz ze sobą Remusa, albo któregoś z członków Zakonu. Żadnych samotnych wypraw na Ulicę Pokątną czy do Londynu. Możesz teleportować się bez eskorty między Norą i Grimmauld Place, ale nigdzie więcej. Przy Norze będziemy mieli na straży członków Zakonu, więc możesz spokojnie włóczyć się po okolicy i Ottery St. Catchpole._

_- Rozumiem, panie profesorze. Nie sądziłem, bym otrzymał zupełną wolność, a to i tak lepsze warunki niż się spodziewałem._

_- Nie martwimy się tylko o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Jasne, to nasz główny problem, ale wiemy również, jakie znaczenie ma dla ciebie twojej rodziny, a zwłaszcza panny Weasley._

_Harry skinął głową. Jeśli podejść do tego w ten sposób, musiał zgodzić się z dyrektorem._

Ginny trąciła Harry'ego.

- Ciężko mu to przetrawić – zauważyła, wskazując głową na Rona.

- Wiem. Ja byłbym załamany, gdybym musiał się z tobą rozstać. Ale może będę go w stanie trochę pocieszyć.

Wyciągnął swój szkicownik z kieszeni i powiększył go do normalnych rozmiarów. Przekartkował go, zatrzymując się na rysunku Rona i Hermiony zmierzających nad jezioro. To był ładny obrazek, ale nie zapełniał całej kartki, zajmował tylko sam środek.

Ginny patrzyła z ciekawością, jak Harry dodaje kolejne rysunki przy krawędziach kartki. Uśmiechnięta Hermiona, para na balu trzymająca się w ramionach, Ron i Hermiona przy stole w Wielkiej Sali. W końcu, zamiast dodawania kolejnego rysunku Hermiony albo ich obojga, naszkicował dłoń Hermiony z pierścionkiem na palcu.

Zanim Harry skończył, zaczęli dojeżdżać do Ottery St. Catchpole. Na sam koniec podpisał rysunek małym HP na odwrocie. Potem bardzo ostrożnie wyrwał kartkę z rysownika i wręczył Ginny.

- Daj mu to.

Ginny przyglądała się rysunkowi przez moment, a potem dotknęła ramienia Rona. Kiedy Ron oderwał spojrzenie od okna, by spojrzeć na siostrę, wręczyła mu rysunek. Ron przyjrzał się szkicom i przez moment drżały mu ręce. Ostrożnie odłożył kartkę na kolana i mocno przytulił siostrę.

- Uściskaj ode mnie Harry'ego i podziękuj mu – wyszeptał jej na ucho.

Molly przyglądała się temu niespotykanemu wyrazowi braterskiego uczucia i postanowiła, że dowie się później o co chodziło.

Po pewnym czasie przyjechali do Nory. Z zewnątrz nie było śladu po bożonarodzeniowym ataku Śmierciożerców. Jedyną widoczną różnicą, zauważył z ciekawością Harry, była ochrona.

- Artur, macie tu trzech funkcjonariuszy BOM na służbie?

To sprawiło, że jadący z przodu czarodziej z BOM obrócił się na swoim fotelu.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że mamy tu trzech ludzi z BOM na służbie?

- Widzimy ich. Jest trójka pod pelerynami-niewidkami, prawda Gin? – odpowiedział Harry.

Ginny pokiwała energicznie głową.

- Też ich widzę. Jeden przy bramie, jeden obok drzewa… - skrzywiła się. – Harry, gdzie jest trzeci, nie widzę go.

- Jest obok drzwi wejściowych. Używa peleryny i zaklęcia kamuflującego, więc ciężej go zobaczyć.

Funkcjonariusz BOM na przednim siedzeniu zmarszczył brwi. On i jego koledzy byli dumni z tego, że potrafią pozostawać nie zauważeni. Ale w końcu Minister ostrzegła ich, że gdy dzieci Weasleyów wrócą ze szkoły będzie naprawdę ciekawie.

Gdy tylko weszli do domu Ron, Ginny i Harry ruszyli prosto do swoich pokoi. Harry zmienił szkolny mundurek na wygodne krótkie spodenki i T-shirt, a potem zszedł do salonu. Po drodze wpadł na Rona, który wychodził ze swojego pokoju. Ron zatrzymał go i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

- Harry… eee… dzięki stary. Za rysunek.

- Nie ma sprawy. Ona niedługo już tu będzie, a w międzyczasie możesz wysłać jej sowę. Mogę coś jeszcze zaproponować? Tak żeby zirytować Mionkę?

- Co?

- Zastanów się Ron. Ona spodziewa się, że przyjedzie tu za miesiąc i spędzi następny miesiąc zmuszając cię do robienia letnich zadań domowych. A jeśli zrobilibyśmy wszystkie nasze zadania zanim Hermiona przyjedzie… no cóż, wydaje mi się, że będziecie potrafili zrobić we dwójkę lepszy użytek z tego czasu – zaproponował.

To był dziwny pomysł. Kompletnie od czapy. Lato było na zabawę, a nie zadania domowe. Poza tym co innego mógłby robić z Hermioną… Nagle gdzieś w jego głowie zapracowały odpowiednie trybiki i Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ron, pamiętaj, że wystarczy, jeśli poświęcimy na to jakiś krótki czas każdego dnia. Powiedzmy godzinę po każdym posiłku. Do połowy lipca powinniśmy mieć zadania domowe z głowy. A i tak będziemy mieli większość dnia na wygłupy.

- Zaczyna mi się to podobać. Naprawdę! – uznał Ron.

Po ustaleniu planu ruszyli do kuchni.

Podobnie jak u większości czarodziejskich rodzin, kuchnia była najważniejszym pomieszczeniem w Norze. W związku z tym, że niewiele czarodziejskich rodzin posiadało mugolski sprzęt jak telewizor, salon był z reguły miejscem cichych rozmów i lektury, podczas gdy kuchnia stanowiła miejsce rodzinnych zebrań.

Podczas remontu Molly powiększyła kuchnię. Wielki, rodzinny kociołek lśnił nowością, a obszerne półki z wbudowanym zaklęciem chłodzącym mogły pomieścić jeszcze więcej jedzenia niż wcześniej.

A po awansie Artura dochody rodziny bardzo się powiększyły, co oznaczało, że Molly może bez problemu zapełniać je wszystkie.

Ron z Harrym weszli do kuchni. Molly z pomocą Ginny szykowały już obiad. Ron, jak to Ron, usiadł przy stole i patrzył. Harry spytał Molly, czy może pomóc. W końcu był całkiem niezły w kuchni. To ją zaskoczyło. Co prawda męska pomoc przy robieniu posiłków nie była zupełnie obcą koncepcją w czarodziejskim świecie, ale w rodzinie Weasleyów praktycznie się nie zdarzała.

Zleciła mu obranie ziemniaków, podczas gdy ona i Ginny wróciły do swoich zajęć. Molly bardzo ceniła mężczyzn, którzy potrafią pomóc w kuchni. Ostatnim razem, gdy Artur tego spróbował, w czasie gdy Molly była w ciąży z Ginny, musieli żyć na zimnych kanapkach przez miesiąc.

Ginny trąciła Molly i wskazała w stronę Harry'ego. Molly zmarszczyła brwi. Harry nieźle radził sobie z obieraniem ziemniaków, ale robił to po mugolsku! Nachyliła się do Ginny i wyszeptała:

- Musimy nauczyć go paru rzeczy tego lata, ale nie zamierzam go powstrzymywać od pomagania nam. Każdy mężczyzna, który nie boi się pomóc w kuchni to prawdziwy skarb.

Po obiedzie Harry i Ginny poszli się przejść po posiadłości trzymając się za ręce. Pokazała mu kilka swoich ulubionych miejsc z dzieciństwa. Gdy dzień zmieniał się w wieczór dotarli do tego miejsca za szopą, gdzie Harry spotkał się z nią poprzedniego lata pod postacią Skrzydła. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił.

- To miejsce lubię chyba najbardziej – wyznał. – Zaczęło się tu moje nowe życie, gdy trzymałem cię w ramionach.

Od jego pocałunku ugięły się pod nią kolana. Niestety wkrótce z żalem oderwali się od siebie i ruszyli z powrotem do domu.

* * *

**Wieczór z Molly i mamą**

Gdy robiło się późno Ron i Ginny udali się do swoich pokoi. Harry został w salonie z Molly i Arturem. Wiedział, że ma jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę, którą musi omówić ze starszymi Weasleyami.

- Molly, Arturze, mogę z wami chwilę porozmawiać?

Molly uniosła głową znad robótki.

- O czym, skarbie?

- Chciałbym wam obojgu coś pokazać. Pewnie powinienem był to zrobić wcześniej, ale jakoś nigdy nie było na to czasu, gdy byliśmy wszyscy w domu.

To obudziło ich ciekawość. Artur uniósł wzrok znad gazety.

- Co takiego chciałbyś nam pokazać?

- Na początku poprzedniego lata wymknąłem się z Jackiem Parsonsem na Ulicę Pokątną, by kupić mu trochę czekoladowych żab. Musiałem iść do Gringotta wybrać trochę galeonów, a on chciał wymienić mugolską walutę na naszą. W Gringotcie goblin, który wiózł mnie do mojej skrytki, popełnił błąd i zamiast zabrać mnie do skrytki z moim funduszem powierniczym wziął mnie do rodzinnej skrytki Potterów. Nie zostałem tam długo, tylko na tyle, by zgarnąć trochę galeonów i pudełko zaadresowane do mnie. W środku odkryłem książkę napisaną przez mojego ojca, Syriusza i Remusa. Oraz bardzo niezwykły list. Został on zaklęty przez moją mamę. Kiedy otworzyłem go po raz pierwszy, był pusty. Potem powoli zaczęły pojawiać się słowa, jakby ktoś pisał je na moich oczach. Rozmawiałem o tym z profesorem Flitwickiem, który powiedział, że moja mama była jedną z bardzo nielicznych czarodziejek, której mogłoby się udać coś takiego. Według niego to niezwykle skomplikowana magia. Chciałbym pokazać wam ten list. Musicie wiedzieć, że niektóre fragmenty pojawiały się w odpowiedzi na moje myśli, więc mogą się wydawać nieco bez sensu. Chciałem się tym z wami podzielić, bo w pewnym sensie wciąż się ze mną komunikują dzięki niemu. W zeszłym roku Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Luna i Neville kupili mi wisiorek do przechowywania go, który ostrzegał mnie kilkukrotnie. Może pamiętacie, że w Boże Narodzenie tuż przed atakiem dostałem ostrzeżenie od wisiorka. Stąd wiedziałem, że będą kłopoty. Myślę, że zaprzyjaźnilibyście się z moimi rodzicami. A skoro nie żyją, tylko tak mogę wam ich przedstawić.

Molly i Artur przenieśli się na kanapę, by usiąść obok Harry'ego. Teraz byli naprawdę ciekawi.

Harry sięgnął za szyję i chwilę męczył się z zapięciem. Rozpinanie go nie było łatwe, bo jego dłoń wciąż była bardzo wrażliwa. W końcu poradził sobie i położył wisiorek na stole. Dotknął go raz różdżką. Niczym w myśloodsiewni, list pojawił się nad wisiorkiem. Powiększył się na tyle, by można go było łatwo przeczytać.

Molly niemal od razu zaczęła pociągać nosem, nawet oczy Artura nieco się zamgliły.

Harry czekał, aż oboje skończą czytać, gdy nagle Molly głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Harry spojrzał z powrotem na list. Treść przewinęła się do góry, a na spodzie zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne litery pisane tym samym kobiecym charakterem pisma.

_Harry, kochanie,  
czekaliśmy aż wreszcie zdecydujesz się pokazać ten list Arturowi i Molly. Czemu tak długo czekałeś? Spodziewaliśmy, że zrobisz to tego samego wieczoru, podczas którego poprosiłeś ich o rękę Ginny. Tak w ogóle Twój ojciec jest nieznośnie przemądrzały. Cały czas powtarza, że wiedział, że wybierzesz rudowłosą dziewczynę. Ale nawet ja muszę przyznać, że Ty i Ginny byliście sobie przeznaczeni.  
Molly, Arturze, żadne słowa nie wyrażą wdzięczności mojej, Jamesa i Syriusza za to, co zrobiliście dla Harry'ego. Byłam Ci tak wdzięczna, Molly, że miał się do kogo przytulić po śmierci Cedryka i jeszcze wiele innych razy. Wiem, że zabralibyście go od tych mugoli wcześniej, gdyby to tylko było możliwe. Otworzyliście dla niego swój dom i swoje serca, za co jesteśmy Wam głęboko wdzięczni. Wiemy też jak ważna jest dla Was obojga Ginewra. Wiedzcie, że ich związek był przeznaczeniem, wykutym przez los jeszcze zanim się narodzili.  
Molly, Fabian i Gideon gorąco Cię pozdrawiają. Są bardzo dumni ze swoich siostrzeńców i siostrzenicy i twierdzą, że zawsze wiedzieli, że wyjdziesz na ludzi.  
Lilly Potter_

Harry oparł się oszołomiony.

- Tego tam nie było ostatnim razem! – wykrztusił. – To jest nowe!

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Wreszcie obraz nad wisiorkiem rozmył się i zniknął. Artur podniósł wisiorek i wręczył go Harry'emu.

- Nie zgub go, Harry. Nie znajdziesz na świecie wielu cenniejszych rzeczy – powiedział delikatnie.

Molly płakała cicho. Otarła łzy fartuchem.

- Arturze, widziałeś? Fabian i Gideon!

Nagle chwyciła Harry'ego i mocno go przytuliła. Artur odczekał chwilę, po czym odchrząknął.

- Myślę, że wszyscy chętnie napijemy się herbaty – zaproponował.

Cała trójka przeszła do kuchni, gdzie Molly zaparzyła herbaty. Harry wciąż ściskał w dłoni wisiorek. Nowy dodatek do listu zdumiał go. Były w nim fragmenty, których nie rozumiał. Przez chwilę usiłował nałożyć sobie łańcuszek z powrotem na szyję, wreszcie Molly zauważyła jego kłopoty i odsunęła jego dłonie.

- Pozwól, że ci pomogę, skarbie. Nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś zgubił wisiorek.

- Dziękuję Molly. Zrozumieliście ostatnią część? Kim są Fabian i Gideon?

Molly siadła przy stole i przez chwilę milczała, mnąc w dłoniach skraj fartucha.

- To byli moi bracia. Zginęli na początku pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. Jeszcze zanim wiedzieliśmy, że pojawił się nowy Czarny Pan. Wtedy jeszcze nie byliśmy małżeństwem. Byłam mniej więcej w twoim wieku. Któregoś dnia nie wrócili do domu. Dostać od nich wiadomość, nawet z drugiej ręki, to coś naprawdę niesamowitego.

- Już rozumiem, czemu miałeś w zeszłym roku tyle problemów z Dumbledorem – wtrącił się Artur. – Nie do końca rozumiem magię, która za tym stoi, ale to coś niezwykle potężnego i osobistego. Jak rozumiem to pierwsza część listu sprawiła, że zacząłeś się interesować Ginny?

- Nie. Ten list zmusił mnie tylko do przyznania się do tego przed sobą. Od mojego piątego roku wiedziałem, że ona jest dla mnie bardzo ważna, ale nie chciałem przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

Przerwał na moment, po czym kontynuował ciszej:

- Zanim znalazłem list, odpychałem od siebie Rona i Hermionę. Ginny też. Kiedy Dumbledore podał mi treść przepowiedni, postanowiłem odsunąć się od nich. Wtedy nie spotkałaby ich krzywda. Ale myliłem się. Na samym końcu wszystko sprowadzi się do mnie i Voldemorta, ale potrzebuję pomocy, by do tego końca dotrzeć.

Artur i Molly zadrżeli na wspomnienie imienia Voldemorta i tego, że Harry będzie musiał się z nim zmierzyć.

- Nie rozumiem jak możesz mówić o tym tak spokojnie – wyszeptał Artur.

Harry popatrzył na niego oczami, w których widać było strach.

- A jaki mam wybór? Jeśli tego nie zrobię, wszystko stracone. Wszyscy których kocham zginą w tej wojnie. Może nie od razu, ale na tym się skończy – przez moment wyglądał w ciemność za kuchennym oknem. – On tam jest, czeka na mnie i wie, że wkrótce się spotkamy.

Urwał i siedział w milczeniu, wbijając spojrzenie w ciemność, pogrążony w mrocznych myślach.

- Ale nie spotkasz się z nim dzisiaj, młody człowieku! – zmieniła temat Molly, by wyrwać go z tego nastroju. – Ginny opowiadała mi o twoich wspaniałych rysunkach. Może mógłbyś mi je jutro pokazać? Masz wystarczająco dużo ołówków i papieru, żeby kontynuować przez całe wakacje? Chciałabym zobaczyć co mógłbyś narysować podczas pobytu tutaj.

W zdecydowanie lepszych nastrojach rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, wreszcie Harry poszedł do łóżka. Pocałował Molly na dobranoc i poszedł na górę, odprowadzany wzrokiem swoich prawnych opiekunów.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort siedział w swojej komnacie w kiepskim humorze. Porażka w Hogsmeade zadała jego siłom potężny cios i zmusiła go do zmiany całej strategii. Glizdogona nie było, pracował nad sprowadzeniem świeżych sił. Ale nawet Voldemort musiał przyznać, że w tej chwili był bardzo słaby.

Jego słudzy nie zdołali się dowiedzieć co właściwie stało się w Hogsmeade. Jedno było jasne. Wygrywali, gdy nagle na polu bitwy pojawił się Potter i zmienił zwycięstwo w klęskę. POTTER!

Jak zwykle sama myśl o Potterze sprawiła, że sprawdził więź łączącą go z chłopakiem. Przez ostatnich sześć miesięcy była rozmyta i niewyraźna, jakby coś ją blokowało. Jednak nie dziś. Tym razem była wyraźna i czysta!

Uderzył bezlitośnie…

* * *

**Nora**

Molly właśnie przechodziła obok pokoju Harry'ego, gdy usłyszała huk, jakby coś ciężkiego upadło na podłogę i jęk. Ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi i zajrzała do pokoju. Wiedziała, że Harry dopiero co skończył poranny prysznic i nie chciała naruszać jego prywatności.

Harry leżał na podłodze z ręcznikiem luźno owiniętym wokół bioder, a obie dłonie przyciskał do czoła.

- Harry! – krzyknęła i przypadła do jego boku. Uklęknęła przy nim i przytuliła go, ale nie była pewna co więcej mogła zdziałać.

Ginny, słysząc krzyk mamy, wpadła do pokoju. Ogarnęła wszystko jednym spojrzeniem. Podbiegła do szafki nocnej, złapała za słoik z maścią i pospieszyła do Harry'ego i Molly.

- Mamo, zabierz jego ręce! Nie mogę tego nałożyć, jeśli będzie zasłaniał bliznę!

Wzięła na palec odrobinę maści i czekała aż Molly zabierze ręce Harry'ego. Gdy tylko mogła, posmarowała bliznę maścią. Niemal natychmiast Harry zadrżał i rozluźnił się, nie otwierając oczu.

- Za kilka minut dojdzie do siebie – zapewniła z ulgą Ginny. – Pani Snape… to jest profesor Snape zrobiła maść, która blokuje ból wysyłany przez Voldemorta. Niestety łatwo ją zmyć. Najwyraźniej nie miał czasu, by nałożyć ją po kąpieli.

Molly spojrzała z wdzięcznością na słoik.

- Nie ma więcej? To wygląda na strasznie małą ilość. I czemu masz zielone palce?

- Nie trzeba dużo, tylko odrobinę, by przykryła jego bliznę. Ale profesor Snape dała mu kilka słoików na lato. Moje palce są zielone, bo maść jest zrobiona tylko dla Harry'ego. Profesor wspominała coś o poziomie PH, który powoduje, że skóra innych osób zmienia kolor po dotknięciu tej maści.

Harry zamrugał i rozejrzał się zmieszany. Leżał na podłodze, trzymany przez Molly, Ginny klęczała obok niego, a ręcznik wokół jego bioder był zawinięty naprawdę bardzo, bardzo luźno. Molly uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Jak się czujesz, skarbie?

- Trochę kręci mi się w głowie, ale poza tym wszystko w porządku.

Ginny zaczęła chichotać, widząc jak niezręcznie czuje się jej chłopak. Harry spojrzał na nią spode łba.

- Harry, rozchmurz się. Mama wychowała sześciu chłopców, nie masz tam nic, czego by wcześniej nie widziała.

Molly ostrożnie wypuściła Harry'ego i wstała.

- Ginny, chyba powinnyśmy wyjść i pozwolić mu się ubrać w spokoju. Harry, przyjdź do kuchni, gdy skończysz.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort szalał z wściekłości. połączenie było otwarte, ale teraz znowu się zatrzasnęło! Znów było rozmyte i niewyraźne. Jak Potter śmie tak mu się sprzeciwiać!

Splunął. POTTER! Dość! Czas raz na zawsze odkryć sekret jego zabezpieczenia!

- Wyślijcie po tego irlandzkiego kapusia, Murphy'ego. Chcę z nim porozmawiać!

Jeden ze sług wybiegł z komnaty, by wysłać wezwanie.

* * *

**Nora**

Harry wszedł do kuchni, nieco jeszcze rozdygotany po ataku, ale poza tym cały i zdrowy. Ginny i Ron siedzieli przy stole i wsuwali śniadanie.

- Harry, skarbie, lepiej się już czujesz? – spytała z troską Molly.

- Tak. Ginny w miarę szybko nałożyła maść.

- W takim razie usiądź i zjedz śniadanie. Już rozdałam tej dwójce ich domowe obowiązki. Możesz iść dzisiaj z Ginny do miasta na zakupy. Ale zapewniam cię, młody człowieku, że jutro będziesz miał własną pracę.

- W porządku. Nie mam nic przeciwko pracy. Ale przekonałem Rona, żeby spędził ze mną godzinę po każdym posiłku na robieniu zadań domowych. Nie masz nic przeciwko? Pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli będziemy je robili po kilka godzin dziennie, to przed końcem miesiąca powinniśmy mieć je z głowy. Wydaje mi się, że to będzie konieczne, bo pewnie kilka osób będzie chciało z nami w ciągu tych wakacji porozmawiać.

Molly zamarła. Ron robi swoje zadania domowe z wyprzedzeniem? Uśmiechnęła się. _Gdybym wiedziała, że Harry jest w stanie przekonać Rona do takiej pilności, to już dawno nalegałabym, żeby zamieszkał z nami._

- Właściwie to mi się to podoba. Nie ma problemu, żebyście poświęcali na to godzinę po każdym posiłku – zapewniła go z uśmiechem.

- Ginny ma w tym roku szczęście, żadnych letnich zadań domowych – zauważył Harry, uśmiechając się do Ginny, która pokazała mu język.

Nieco później wyruszyli na spacer do Ottery St. Catchpole. Nie była to zbyt imponująca miejscowość. Żyła tam mała, dyskretna społeczność czarodziejów, ale większość mieszkańców stanowili mugole. W miasteczku znajdowało się tylko kilka sklepów, spożywczak, targ rolny, kino, sklep z paszami i kilka innych miejsc.

Na widok kina Harry wpadł na pewien pomysł, więc zapamiętał godziny seansów, gdy mijali budynek.

Ginny wciągnęła Harry'ego do jakiegoś sklepu, który wyglądał jak mugolski, ale w pewnej chwili Harry zorientował się, że część tabliczek się porusza. Pomógł jej wybrać kilka warzyw, których Molly nie uprawiała w ogródku oraz parę innych rzeczy.

Wrócili do Nory, trzymając się za ręce.

Później tego samego dnia Harry za zgodą Molly skontaktował się przez Fiuu z Remusem i poprosił go, by wymienił mu tyle pieniędzy, by miał około pięćdziesięciu mugolskich funtów. Remus skontaktował się z nim po godzinie i z uśmiechem wręczył mu pieniądze. Miał niezłe pojęcie po co młodemu czarodziejowi taka kwota.

Ginny była w ogródku zbierając warzywa, przez co Harry został w kuchni jedynie z Molly.

- Molly, nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, żebym zabrał Ginny wieczorem na film?

Molly zmarszczyła brwi.

- Na film? A co to jest?

- To taka mugolską forma rozrywki, całkiem niezła. Wiem, że Ginny nigdy żadnego nie widziała, a myślę, że naprawdę jej się spodoba. W miasteczku jest kino. Moglibyśmy pójść na film o 19.00 i być z powrotem przed 22.00.

- Hmm… no nie wiem… - widząc zawód na jego twarzy dodała: - Może zapytasz Artura przy kolacji? On wie więcej o mugolskich sprawach. Ja się tak naprawdę na tym nie znam. Jeśli on się zgodzi to nie ma sprawy.

Przy kolacji Harry spróbował jeszcze raz, ale tym razem efekt był dość nieoczekiwany. Chociaż właśnie takiej reakcji powinien się był po Arturze spodziewać.

- Arturze?

- Tak, Harry?

- Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, żebym zabrał Ginny wieczorem na film?

- Na film? MUGOLSKI FILM?

- Eee… tak. W miasteczku grają kreskówkę. Pomyślałem sobie, że skoro Ginny nigdy wcześniej nie była w kinie to może jej się spodobać.

Ginny z zainteresowaniem śledziła rozmowę. Nie była do końca pewna o czym Harry mówi… film? Ale brzmiało ciekawie. I czym jest kreskówka?

- Kra skuwka, Harry? Czy ma to coś wspólnego z lodowym piórem?*

- Nie, nie! To… trochę trudno to wyjaśnić. Chodzenie do kina to coś, co robią mugole, gdy są parą. To chyba niezła zabawa, ale ja widziałem tylko filmy w telewizji. To byłby mój pierwszy raz w kinie.

- Czy to bezpieczne?

- O tak, całkowicie bezpieczne. Nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa w pójściu na film.

- No, to brzmi jak świetna zabawa! Może wszyscy pójdziemy?

Harry szybko zorientował się, że to jedyny sposób, by mógł zabrać Ginny na upragnioną randkę, więc zgodził się z ochotą.

- Jasne, Remus wymienił mi wystarczająco pieniędzy.

- W takim razie ustalone! Idziemy wszyscy! To będzie fascynujące!

- Ja chyba zostanę, tato – wtrącił się Ron. – Chcę napisać list do Hermiony.

- W porządku.

W taki oto sposób Harry zabrał swoją wybrankę do kina z jej rodzicami idącymi dwa kroki za nimi. Westchnął w duchu, ale Ginny wydawała się tak zadowolona, że robią coś nowego, że może zabranie jej rodziców na ich pierwszą prawdziwą randkę nie okaże się tak katastrofalne.

W kinie kupił bilety, a potem zatrzymał się przy barze i zakupił cztery napoje i dwa wielkie opakowania popcornu. Ginny zrobiła wielkie oczy, widząc wielką tubę prażonej kukurydzy, którą otrzymała. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej reakcję. Wprowadził ich na salę kinową i wybrał dwa siedzenia dla siebie i Ginny. Jej rodzice usiedli zaraz za nimi. Światła na widowni wciąż się paliły, a sala była niemal pusta.

Ginny rozejrzała się. Nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Siedziała na siedzeniu twarzą do wielkiej, pustej, białej ściany.

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem. Artur starał się patrzeć w każdym kierunku na raz, a Molly była pewna, że zaraz spotka ich coś okropnego. Musiał coś powiedzieć.

- Molly, wszystko w porządku. Za chwilę światła zgasną, a na tej białej ścianie będzie wyświetlany obraz. Film to trochę komedia, trochę dramat, trochę historia miłosna. Generalnie ta firma robi filmy dla dzieci znacznie młodszych niż my.

Szczerze mówiąc Harry bawił się lepiej obserwując reakcje rodziny niż sam film. Ginny wpatrywała się w ekran szeroko otwartymi oczami, zahipnotyzowana rozgrywającą się przed nią historią, od czasu do czasu sięgając po popcorn. Razem z Molly zaczęły pociągać nosem, gdy bohaterka zginęła, a potem jeszcze bardziej, gdy bohater uratował ją z zaświatów i wyrwał ze szponów złoczyńcy.*

- Fascynujące! – mamrotał Artur pod nosem.

Gdy seans zakończył się i zapaliło się światło, cała trójka Weasleyów otrząsnęła się, jakby wychodzili z transu. Ku zaskoczeniu Ginny okazało się, że zjadła niemal cały popcorn!

Przed kinem Harry został zaskoczony, gdy najpierw Ginny, a potem Molly uściskały go i podziękowały za wzięcie do kina. Czuł się podobnie zaskoczony, gdy w drodze powrotnej obie nuciły melodie z filmu.

W miarę upływu czasu wszystko zaczęło nabierać rytmu. Harry miał szczęście i nie doświadczył już więcej ataków Voldemorta. Pracował z Ronem nad zadaniami domowymi, pomagał w domu we wszystkim o co prosiła go Molly i chodził na długie spacery z Ginny. Jego zdaniem to lato było idealne.

* * *

**Spotkanie na Grimmauld Place**

Tydzień później Harry, Ron i Ginny spotkali się z Remusem i kilkoma innymi osobami na Grimmauld Place. Molly była nieobecna, dostarczała jakąś przesyłkę dla Zakonu. To było pierwsze spotkanie z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem. Harry zaprosił również na spotkanie profesora Dumbledore'a, profesora Snape'a oraz swojego przyjaciela charłaka Jacka Parsonsa.

Wszyscy zasiedli w sali konferencyjnej Zakonu. Wszyscy, poza Remusem i przyjaciółmi Harry'ego, byli zaskoczeni obecnością Jacka i nie wiedzieli co o nim myśleć. Harry poczekał, aż wszyscy usiądą, po czym zabrał głos.

- Dyrektor Shacklebolt poprosił nas o to dzisiejsze spotkanie, by pomóc mu w odbudowie korpusu aurorów. Właśnie dlatego zaprosiłem tu mojego przyjaciela Jacka Parsonsa. Za kilka chwil oddam mu głos, ale chciałbym najpierw powiedzieć kilka słów na jego temat. Jack to charłak, pochodzi z USA. Jego ojciec był czarodziejem, matka mugolem. Kiedy jego mama zmarła, gdy Jack był jeszcze dzieckiem, jego ojciec odwrócił się od czarodziejskiego świata. W efekcie Jack wiedział o istnieniu czarodziejów, ale nie miał żadnych kontaktów z naszym światem, póki nie zaprzyjaźniliśmy się w zeszłym roku. Jack to były żołnierz mugolskiej armii i wile rzeczy, o których mi opowiadał, użyłem podczas trenowania AD.

Harry wciąż odmawiał używania nazwy Towarzysze Pottera, mimo że niemal wszyscy nazywali tak tę grupę.

- Zaprosiłem go tutaj, bo to właśnie jego metod używałem, jakkolwiek niezgrabnie i pewnie nie do końca poprawnie. Jack nie jest czarodziejem, ale reprezentuje wiedzę, której moim zdaniem desperacko potrzebujemy. Proszę, byście go wysłuchali i pamiętali, że nasze zwycięstwo w Hogsmeade było możliwe dzięki zastosowaniu mugolskich pomysłów. Dodam też, że choć mówi śmiesznie, to jest naprawdę w porzo gościem.

Uśmiechnął się do Jacka, który zachichotał i wstał z wysiłkiem, z trudem opierając się na drewnianej nodze.

- Dzięki, mały. Załatwię, coby Mikołaj przytachał ci w tym roku wielgachny wór prezentów – Jack rozejrzał się i kontynuował: - Nie jestem dobry w pięknych słówkach, więc przejdę do rzeczy. Panie Shacklebolt, chcecie złapać za wiele srok za jeden ogon.

Widząc ich nierozumiejące spojrzenia, Jack spróbował podejść do tego z innej strony.

- Wy trenujecie aurorów, którzy są odpowiednikiem mugolskich policjantów. Policjanci są szkoleni, by pojmać, a zabijać tylko w ostateczności. Jednym z powodów, dla których grupa Harry'ego była tak skuteczna, był fakt, że poszli do bitwy gotowi skopać tył… To znaczy poszli do bitwy, używając zaklęć, które ranią, okaleczają i zabijają. Nie łapią, nie ogłuszają, a zabijają. Społeczeństwo potrzebuje policjantów, którzy łapią złych gości. Ale nie używa policjantów do toczenia wojen. W wojnach walczą armie złożone z żołnierzy, którzy są szkoleni, by wykonywać rozkazy i używać zabójczej broni jako podstawowego narzędzia. Panie Shacklebolt, niech pan zada sobie pytanie: czy chce pan policjantów czy żołnierzy? Działania Harry'ego w Hogsmeade jasno pokazują różnicę między tymi dwoma typami i wyjaśniają, czemu po jego stronie było tak mało ofiar, a u was tak wiele.

Widząc zmieszane spojrzenie uczestników spotkania Jack warknął:

- Harry!

- Co? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.

- Ile macie zaklęć w repertuarze, które można uznać za nie zabójcze?

- No cóż, poza zaklęciami leczącymi, tarczami i dywersyjnymi właściwie każdym z naszych zaklęć można zabić, w zależności od wykorzystania. Powiedziałbym, że osiemdziesiąt procent naszych zaklęć może okazać się śmiertelne, jeśli ofiara zostanie pozbawiona pomocy medycznej.

Jack skinął z aprobatą głową, po czym zwrócił się do Shacklebolta i reszty:

- I to właśnie sedno problemu, panowie. Możecie stworzyć armię, albo możecie szkolić policjantów. Harry stworzył armię w niecały rok, w konspirze, pod nosem wszystkich. I nie robił tego na cały etat!

Po dłuższej chwili namysłu odezwał się Shacklebolt:

- Zdecydowanie widzę logikę w tym, co pan mówi. Będę to musiał omówić z panią Minister. Bardzo się to różni od tego, do czego jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni. Z drugiej strony pani Minister ujawniła mi gdzie i kiedy możemy się spodziewać następnego wielkiego ataku. Te informacje dostarczył profesor Dumbledore. Wyszkolenie na czas sił, które będą konieczne do obrony, będzie bardzo trudne.

- Dyrektorze Shacklebolt, nie będziecie sami – wtrącił się Harry. – Oczekuję, że będę w stanie wystawić stu, może stu pięćdziesięciu ludzi.

Kingsley uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

- Harry, myślę że ty i reszta dzieciaków zrobiliście więcej niż do was należy…

- Nie! – przerwał mu Harry. – Proszę to zrozumieć. AD tam będzie. Chciałbym, żeby nie musiało tak być, ale znajdą się tam, razem ze mną.

- Chyba pan czegoś nie rozumie, panie Potter – powiedział rozdrażniony Shacklebolt.

- Nie, to pan nie rozumie – odrzekł stanowczo Harry. – Zadam panu proste pytanie. Czy może pan zabić Voldemorta?

Kingsley wyprostował się na krześle.

- Jestem pewien, że gdy odtworzymy korpus aurorów będziemy mogli wyeliminować Voldemorta i jego zwolenników.

- Naprawdę? – spytał Harry. – To co was do tej pory powstrzymywało? Czemu moi rodzice nie żyją? Czemu mam tę bliznę? Czemu dom Hermiony został zaatakowany w poprzednie Boże Narodzenie? Ilu mugoli zginęło?

Shacklebolt gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem, a Harry kontynuował:

- Nie możecie zabić Voldemorta, niezależnie od tego ilu aurorów na niego rzucicie. Możecie pozbyć się Śmierciożerców, ale Czarny Pan nie zniknie. Beze mnie i AD przegracie tę wojnę. Jeśli mi pan nie wierzy, proszę spytać profesora Dumbledore'a.

Zaskoczony Shacklebolt popatrzył na dyrektora Hogwartu.

- Proszę im powiedzieć! – syknął Harry.

Dumbledore przymknął oczy na dłuższą chwilę, ale zaczął mówić:

- Istnieje przepowiednia, którą znam ja, Harry i pewnie jeszcze kilka osób z tego pokoju. Ale ty, Kingsleyu, na pewno nie. Wieszczka, której jedna przepowiednia już się sprawdziła, wygłosiła ją tuż przed narodzeniem Harry'ego. Posłuchaj:

_Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc, pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… _

- Wszystkie te starcia, ostatnia bitwa o Hogsmeade, to co przyjdzie do Hogwartu, wszystko zmierza do jednej nieodpartej konkluzji – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Harry będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, zapewne w Hogwarcie i tylko jeden z nich wyjdzie żywy z tej konfrontacji. To jego prawo, jego przeznaczenie. Możesz stać na czele aurorów, ale to Harry dowodzi w tej wojnie.

Ginny zawsze krzywiła się, słysząc przepowiednię. Sama myśl o tym, że Harry może nie przeżyć, była dla niej zbyt brutalna. Złapała Harry'ego mocno za rękę. Gdy ktoś przy niej o tym mówił, czuła się, jakby strzała przeszywała jej serce. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później będzie musiała podzielić się z kimś swoim przerażeniem. Ale skoro Hermiony nie było na miejscu, zostawała tylko jej mama.

Tymczasem Kingsley wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z mieszaniną szoku i podziwu wypisaną na twarzy.

- Czy pani Minister wie o tym, profesorze Dumbledore?

- Tak. Powiedziałem jej wkrótce po tym, jak objęła urząd.

Jack pokuśtykał wokół stołu i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.

- Mały… Harry, tak mi przykro. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, poproś. Jeśli będzie to w mojej mocy to zrobię co będziesz chciał.

Harry spojrzał uważnie na chudego Amerykanina.

- Cieszę się, że to mówisz, bo, za pozwoleniem pana profesora, chciałbym zaproponować ci pracę – odparł.

Dumbledore nachylił się. To było coś nowego i bardzo ciekawego.

- Co masz na myśli, Harry?

- Panie profesorze, Jack nie jest czarodziejem i wiem, że to może być problem, ale jest najlepszym strategiem jakiego mamy do dyspozycji. Jego porady dotyczące obrony Hogwartu byłyby bezcenne. Byłby też przydatny przy ćwiczeniu zaawansowanych taktyk z AD.

- Tak, rozumiem co masz na myśli. Myślę, że możemy zrobić tu wyjątek od reguły i nawet zaoferować mu prywatną kwaterę w zamku. Byłoby to na pewno łatwiejsze, niż ciągłe przemieszczanie się tam i z powrotem. Panie Parsons – zwrócił się do Jacka – czy byłby pan zainteresowany wsparciem nas?

Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ja? Kurczaczki, nie przegapiłbym tego za całego burbona w Kentucky! Gdzie mam się podpisać?

Dumbledore skrzywił się, a Harry roześmiał.

- On mówi „tak", panie profesorze – zapewnił. – Wyraża się bardzo barwnie, ale można się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Spoważniał i mówił dalej:

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą chciałbym z panem omówić. Nie mam rozwiązania, ale bardzo mnie to martwi i wydaje mi się, że powinien pan to omówić z panią Minister i Radą Nadzorczą…

Dumbledore skrzywił się lekko, zastanawiając się jaką bombę Harry zamierza na niego tym razem spuścić.

- Chodzi o owutemy. Wydaje mi się, że treningi zajmą w tym roku znacznie więcej czasu niż w ubiegłym. Ale dla wielu członków AD, łącznie ze mną, to rok owutemów. Nie mam pojęcia jak możemy pogodzić naukę obrony Hogwartu z nauką do egzaminów.

- Ach. Przewidziałem, że może pojawić się taki problem – przyznał Dumbledore. – Wraz z nauczycielami staramy się tak ułożyć plan zajęć, by znalazło się w nim miejsce na pięć godzin nauki szkolnej i cztery godziny treningu. Omówię oczywiście tę kwestię z panią Minister i Radą Nadzorczą. Na pewno dojdziemy do jakiegoś sensownego rozwiązania, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać przesunięcie owutemów o kilka miesięcy.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Dumbledore'a i zwrócił się ponownie do Jacka:

- Rozumiem, że nie możesz tak od razu rzucić swojej pracy, a nawet gdybyś mógł, w szkole nie będzie nikogo do września. Jeśli porozmawiasz z dyrektorem, na pewno dogadacie się na jakiś termin kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, żebyś mógł zapoznać się z zamkiem. W międzyczasie poproszę Remusa, żeby otworzył ci konto w Gringotcie, z którego będziesz mógł korzystać. Obawiam się, że nim z tym wszystkim skończymy, pogrążysz się zupełnie w czarodziejskim świecie.

Jack roześmiał się.

- Nie bój żaby. Kurczę, może nawet zostanę w okolicy, zwłaszcza jeśli znajdę sobie ładniutką czarodziejkę. Jakąś tak ładną, jak ta twoja mała rudowłosa.

Ginny zarumieniła się. Nie była pewna co myśleć o tym mężczyźnie. Wydawał się miły, ale trudno było go rozgryźć. I tak dziwnie mówił! Harry parsknął śmiechem, widząc jej reakcję.

- Jak długo nie ciśnie w ciebie upiorogackiem nie powinieneś mieć problemów – zapewnił. Rozejrzał się wokół stołu. – Czy ktoś jeszcze chciałby coś omówić?

Dumbledore rzucił spojrzenie znad okularów.

- Chciałbym dodać jeszcze jedno – powiedział. – Gdy panna Granger wróci z wakacji, chciałbym, żebyście wszyscy odwiedzili mnie w Hogwarcie. Mam coś, co powinno zainteresować was wszystkich, ale wydaje mi się, że właśnie jej spodoba się to najbardziej.

Harry skinął głową. Spotkanie zakończyło się wkrótce potem.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort siedział w swojej komnacie, kontemplując swoje plany, gdy do środka wszedł sługa i ukorzył się i jego stóp.

- Gadaj, kundlu, albo zabiję cię tu i teraz! – warknął Voldemort.

- Mój Panie, Irlandczyk Murphy przybył, jak rozkazałeś.

- Przyślij go natychmiast!

Voldemort rozparł się wygodnie. Murphy nie był Śmierciożercą, nie był sługą. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Reprezentował potężny, śmiercionośny gang czarodziejski z Irlandii. Od czasu do czasu Voldemort korzystał z ich usług. Obiecał sobie, że któregoś dnia wchłonie ten gang w swoje szeregi, ale ten dzień jeszcze nie nadszedł. Dziś był dzień na interesy.

Murphy wszedł do komnaty. Nie ukorzył się, w przeciwieństwie do sług Voldemorta. Czarny Pan ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał ochotę, by potraktować go Crucio na miejscu. Jednak zamiast tego przyjął bardziej neutralny ton.

- Panie Murphy, jak miło, że pan się pojawił. Potrzebuję informacji, a wiem, że pana organizacja ma spore zdolności w tym zakresie – powiedział.

- Miło, że pan tak mówi. W czym możemy panu pomóc? – spytał Murphy.

- W pobliżu Ottery St. Catchpole mieszka pewien chłopak. Zdołał powstrzymać mój atak na jego umysł. Zrobił coś ze swoją wyraźną blizną na czole. Chcę, byś odkrył co on takiego robi.

- Wygląda na prostą robotę. Wyślę do tego jednego z moich ludzi. Dowiemy się, co Potter robi.

Voldemort syknął, słysząc to nazwisko. Usta Murphy'ego skrzywiły się na moment w uśmiechu.

- Jak sam pan powiedział, jesteśmy dobrzy w zdobywaniu informacji – rzekł.

- W rzeczy samej, panie Murphy. Otrzyma pan zwyczajową stawkę, gdy przyniesie pan informacje – powiedział Voldemort znudzonym tonem.

- W porządku. W takim razie będę już szedł, w końcu mam robotę dla pana do zrobienia.

Murphy skinął głową w geście szacunku i wyszedł.

Dłoń Voldemorta drgnęła w stronę różdżki, gdy patrzył za oddalającymi się plecami Irlandczyka.

* * *

**Nora, ten sam wieczór**

Gdy Molly zajrzała do pokojów chłopaków, Ron i Harry już spali. Wiedziała, że są już w takim wieku, że nie powinna ich traktować jak małych dzieci, ale pewnych nawyków trudno się pozbyć. Nieważne ile mieliby lat, i tak traktowała ich jak jej chłopców.

Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami do pokoju Ginny. Pod drzwiami widać było poświatę, a z pokoju dobiegały jakieś dźwięki. Otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała Ginny, która siedziała na swoim łóżku z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i płakała cichutko.

Molly weszła i usiadła na łóżku. Ginny podniosła oczy wypełnione takim bólem, jakiego Molly nie widziała u niej od tych wakacji, które nadeszły po Komnacie Tajemnic. Molly przytuliła córkę.

- Ginny, kochanie, co się stało? Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

- Mamo, tak się boję. Co jeśli on nie przeżyje bitwy? Boję się, że go stracę. Staram się to przed nim ukrywać, ale nocami, tak jak dzisiaj, nie mogę się powstrzymać. Wiem, że zgodziliśmy się poczekać, aż skończę szkołę, ale do tego czasu on może już nie żyć! Nie chcę czekać, bo jeśli to zrobię, mogę nigdy nie dowiedzieć się jak to jest, gdy czuje się pełnię jego miłości! Już sama nie wiem co mam robić…

W końcu to z siebie wyrzuciła. Ten sam strach, który gnębił Molly od Bożego Narodzenia. Bała się o Harry'ego i była przerażona, że coś się stanie Ginny.

Molly jeszcze raz spojrzała na córkę i zobaczyła kobietę, którą się stawała. Oczy zaszły jej łzami, ale jej słowa były delikatne:

- Bądź dla niego silna, Ginny. On potrzebuje ciebie i twojej miłości. Jego miłość do ciebie jest potężna. On wygra. Wygra, bo walczy o ciebie. Ale musisz słuchać swojego serca. Nie powiem ci, żebyś mu się oddała, ale nie zamierzam ci tego zabraniać. Uwierz w niego. On to przetrwa dla ciebie. Ty dajesz mu siłę, której nikt inny nie jest w stanie i wierzę, że on spędzi całe swoje życie odwzajemniając ci się swoim sercem. Zawsze czułam, że będziecie razem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się słabo do swojej mamy.

- Dzięki. Wiedziałam, że mogę z tobą o tym porozmawiać.

Molly ucałowała ją w czoło i otarła łzy.

- Oczywiście że możesz, kochanie. Wszyscy się o niego boimy. Ale nie mogę uwierzyć, by miał przyjść na ten świat i wycierpieć tak wiele, tylko po to, by zostać zabitym przez tego potwora. Wygra, a potem oboje obdarzycie mnie mnóstwem pięknych zielonookich wnucząt, które będę mogła rozpieszczać.

Molly otuliła córkę kocem i odgarnęła jej włosy z czoła. Po raz pierwszy od tego okropnego lata po jej pierwszym roku Molly siedziała na jej łóżku i nuciła cicho, póki Ginny nie zasnęła.

* * *

**Kolejna wizja**

Harry obudził się słysząc delikatny, ledwo słyszalny, melodyjny dźwięk. Usiadł, nałożył okulary i rozejrzał się. Za oknem widział księżyc, który powoli zachodził za wzgórze na horyzoncie.

Nagle księżyc rozbłysnął i Harry znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Tym razem nie w swojej formie feniksa.

To była jakaś komnata, ale bez widocznych drzwi lub okien. Na samym jej środku, nad podwyższeniem, lewitował niezwykły kryształ, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego. Widział jego strukturę, każdą niedoskonałość. Lewitujący kryształ powoli obracał się wokół własnej osi, błyskając delikatnym światłem. Te promienie były nietypowe, niemal mroczne i niepokoiły Harry'ego. W jakiś sposób wydawały się być obce temu kryształowi, ale jednocześnie stanowiły jego część. Im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej zatroskany się stawał.

Światło rozbłysło ponownie. Kiedy przygasło, stał w znajomym miejscu, w pobliży małej chatki krytej strzechą. W pobliżu pluskał staw. Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc dym unoszący się z komina i postanowił złożyć starcowi jeszcze jedną wizytę.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a z wnętrza dobiegł wesoły głos:

- Wchodź, mój chłopcze! Cieszę się, że mogę cię znowu zobaczyć!

Harry wszedł do spartańskiego pokoju i zasiadł przy stole naprzeciwko tajemniczego mężczyzny.

- Dzień dobry. Miałem nadzieję, ze jeszcze się z panem zobaczą.

- Przecież ci powiedziałem, że tak będzie, prawda? – spytał jowialnie starzec.

- To prawda, powiedział pan. Mogę spytać kim pan jest?

- Imiona! Nie mam pojęcia czemu ludzie przywiązują taką wagę do tak trywialnych kwestii. Powiem tak. Jestem jedynie przewodnikiem. W tej chwili moim celem jest pchnięcie cię we właściwym kierunku, tak zrobiłem to z kilkoma innymi w ciągu tych lat, których było więcej niż mam ochotę pamiętać. To, co zobaczyłeś przed chwilą to mała wskazówka dla ciebie. Jeśli utkniesz w martwym punkcie, niech twoje czarodziejki się nad tym zastanowią. Poradziłeś sobie bardzo dobrze, Harry. Naprawdę świetnie. Nie sądzę, by już to do ciebie dotarło, więc pozwól, że powiem ci to prosto z mostu. Ty i nikt inny, ty sam sprawiłeś, że twoja pierwsza wizja się nie ziściła!

Stary mężczyzna wybuchnął zaraźliwym śmiechem i klepnął się wesoło w kolano. Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć. Ta wesołość była nieodparta!

- Założę się, że do tej pory do tego nie doszedłeś, co mój chłopcze?

Harry nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. To nie on. To przecież AD to osiągnęło!

- Nie, Harry. Bez ciebie nie byłoby AD. Bez ciebie nie byliby tak oddani sprawie. To wszystko twoje dzieło. AD miało swoją rolę do odegrania i wciąż ma, ale to twoja praca umożliwiła to wszystko.

Harry siedział oszołomiony. Czy ten mężczyzna potrafił czytać w jego myślach? Harry przemyślał jego słowa i poczuł jak rośnie w nim nowe, zupełnie nieznane uczucie.

Był z siebie zadowolony. Powoli wyprostował się na krześle. _Jeśli udało mi się zatrzymać wydarzenia z pierwszej wizji, to mogę też odwrócić drugą wizję! Mogę to zrobić! Muszę to zrobić! Dla Ginny i wszystkich innych!_

Starzec zerwał się z krzesła z szybkością, która zadawała kłam jego wiekowi.

- Na wszystkich bogów, zrozumiał! – zawołał starzec. – Harry, jestem z ciebie dumny. Dasz sobie radę! Masz jeszcze sporo do zrobienia, ale jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz. Pamiętaj tylko, by wierzyć w siebie i ufać miłości tych wokół ciebie. Twoja miłość do Ginny i jej miłość do ciebie to wasza największa siła.

Tak jak poprzednim razem, gdzieś w oddali rozległ się dźwięk dzwonów, a pokój zaczął powoli się rozpływać.

- Zaraz! Zobaczę pana jeszcze kiedyś? – zawołał Harry.

- Być może – dobiegły go ciche słowa, jakby wypowiadająca je osoba znajdowała się bardzo daleko od niego. – Jak zdążyłeś się już przekonać, przyszłość można zmienić.

Harry był niemal pewien, że na końcu usłyszał wesoły śmiech. Kiedy światło zgasło odkrył, że wciąż siedzi na łóżku, wpatrując się w księżyc. Uśmiechnął się i przykrył kocem. Tej nocy spało mu się wyśmienicie.

* * *

**Następny poranek**

Coś się zmieniło. Molly, Ron i Ginny dojrzeli to od razu, gdy tylko Harry wkroczył do kuchni. Poruszał się inaczej. W jego oczach płonął ogień zaskakujący swoją intensywnością. Uśmiechnął się i życzył wszystkim dobrego dnia. Patrzyli na niego niepewnie. To nie był zwyczajny, zaspany, dopiero co wyrwany z łóżka Harry. Ginny przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie.

- Harry – odezwała się, przyciągając jego uwagę. – Znam cię. Coś się stało, prawda?

- Naprawdę, kochanie? A co się mogło stać?

Wstała i podeszła do niego. Zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. To było jedno z tych słynnych spojrzeń, którymi kobiety Weasleyów obdarzały swoich mężczyzn. Mówiło ono „Masz zrobić co chcę, bez gadania". I z reguły działało na Harry'ego naprawdę dobrze.

Nie tym razem. Wsunął dłonie pod jej ramiona, uniósł ją z ziemi, okręcił i pocałował mocno. Z całych sił musiała powstrzymywać śmiech.

Ron był rozdarty pomiędzy wesołością i obrzydzeniem. Molly obserwowała parę z uśmiechem.

Ginny była zaskoczona. Jej spojrzenie zawiodło! I to nie tylko zawiodło, ale najwyraźniej Harry potrafił je skontrować! Kontrspojrzenie! Niesłychane! Niedozwolone! Harry objął ją i poprowadził z powrotem na miejsce. Ginny usiadła kompletnie zmieszana.

_Czy Harry właśnie poklepał mnie po tyłku? Jasne, zrobił to tak, żeby mama ani Ron nie zauważyli, ale zrobił, prawda?_

- Gin, pamiętasz starca z moich zeszłorocznych wizji? – spytał Harry, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

Zdumiona pokiwała głową. A co to ma wspólnego z poklepywaniem jej po tyłku?

- Powiedzmy, że w nocy znowu sobie pogadaliśmy. Powiedział kilka rzeczy o mnie, których dotychczas nie chciałem przyjąć do wiadomości. Powiedział mi dobre rzeczy, te które wszyscy starali mi się uświadomić. Rzeczy, w które nie chciałem wierzyć. Ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie mogłem wątpić w jego słowa – wyjaśnił zadowolony. Potem nachylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha: - Pokonam tego potwora, Gin. Możesz na to liczyć.

Podskoczyła na siedzeniu. Znowu poklepał ją po tyłku! Niezła sztuczka, biorąc pod uwagę, że na nim siedziała!

Spojrzała mu w oczy i natychmiast ujrzała jego miłość do niej, która była niczym paliwo podsycające błyski płomienia w jego oczach. Otworzył przed nią swoją duszę.

Zapewne siedzieliby tak bez końca, gdyby nie przerwała im Molly:

- Nie wiem o jakiej wizji mówisz, skarbie, ale podziałała na ciebie fantastycznie. Musze powiedzieć, że przypominasz mi teraz Billa albo Charliego. Trudno mi dokładnie stwierdzić o co chodzi, ale dobrze to w tobie widzieć.

Przez resztę dnia Ginny starała otrząsnąć się z szoku. Przywykła do „swoich Harrych", jak to nazywała. Wściekłego Harry'ego, przestraszonego Harry'ego czy Harry'ego-przywódcy, który wiódł ich do boju. Jednak ten Harry był dla niej nowy. Wiedziała, że jego pozostałe osobowości nie zniknęły, wciąż był skromny i niezmiernie uprzejmy, ale jednocześnie znacznie pewniejszy siebie. W jej oczach nie przestawał być jej Harrym, ale w wersji ulepszonej. Wyglądało też na to, że mniej wstydzi się publicznego okazywania uczuć. A tę zmianę popierała z całego serca.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart, pierwsze dni lipca**

Albus Dumbledore wbił spojrzenie w swoje biurko i westchnął. Musiał przekopać się przez potężny stos papierkowej roboty. Radykalne zmiany, które Ministerstwo wprowadzało, wymagały zatwierdzenia w Wizengamocie, a minister Bones nie marnowała czasu. Musiała odkręcić całe lata złych decyzji i skutków osobistych wojenek w łonie rządu. Niestety dla Albusa oznaczało to stosy dokumentów do przerobienia.

Wyjrzał za okno, myśląc co by się stało, gdyby zrzucił buty i pochodził boso po trawie. Oczywiście, Minerva uznałaby to za kolejne oznaki jego starczej demencji, ale brzmiało to tak kusząco!

Nagle wrócił gwałtownie do rzeczywistości słysząc śpiew stojącej na regale Tiary Przydziału.

Wstrząśnięty szybko spisał jej słowa na kawałku pergaminu i przywołał Minervę przez Fiuu, prosząc, by zabrała ze sobą profesora Flitwicka i oboje Snape'ów. Tiara rzadko odzywała się poza ceremonią przydziału, choć na drugim roku rozmawiała z Harrym Potterem.

W czasie swojej kadencji w tym biurze kilkakrotnie próbował zagadywać do Tiary, ale bez efektu. Źródła historyczne wskazywały, że magiczny kapelusz od czasu do czasu odzywał się do dyrektora. Ale Dumbledore'owi nie zdarzyło się to do tej pory. A jego ostatnie słowa były nadzwyczaj zagadkowe.

Po krótkiej chwili nauczyciele przybyli do jego biura i zajęli miejsca. Snape'owie wrócili z wakacji, podczas których odwiedzili siostrę Sereny w Stanach. Severus wydawał się nieco spięty i Dumbledore nie był pewny, czy nauczyciel Obrony dobrze się bawił podczas pierwszego urlopu od wielu lat.

- Dziękuję, że do mnie dołączyliście – zagaił dyrektor. – Wygląda na to, że mamy przed sobą nie lada zagadkę. Przed chwilą Tiara Przydziału przemówiła sama z siebie. Oto, co powiedziała.

Uniósł kawałek pergaminu i przekazał go profesor McGonagall.

Minerva ujęła go i przeczytała:

_O Hogwarcie, zbliża się godzina,  
Zapłoną ognie, bitwa się zaczyna,  
Z czterech do jednego, oto twa droga,  
Zjednoczeni przed obliczem wroga._

_A Dzierżący Ostrze szkołę poprowadzi,  
By odegnać zło, które się gromadzi.  
Bez niego Hogwart nie zazna zwycięstwa,  
w godzinie śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa._

Zaskoczona uniosła wzrok i przekazała go kolejnemu nauczycielowi.

Dumbledore poczekał, aż wszyscy zapoznają się z treścią, po czym kontynuował:

- Niewiele wiadomo o Tiarze i jej wykonaniu. Legenda głosi, że Godryk Gryffindor wykonał ją niedługo przed śmiercią w celu przydzielania uczniów do konkretnych domów. Niektórzy uważają, że skoro udzielała w przeszłości ostrzeżeń, kiedy szkole groziło niebezpieczeństwo, jest czymś więcej niż tylko narzędziem przydziału. Niektórzy dyrektorzy nazywali ją nawet „Głosem Hogwartu". Niepokoi mnie, że jej słowa brzmią niemal jak przepowiednia. Musimy się wszyscy zastanowić nad ich znaczeniem.

Minerva gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i zbladła.

- Na Merlina, Albusie. „Z czterech do jednego"? Chyba nie chodzi o pana Pottera i jego przyjaciół? Czyżby trójka miała zginąć? Harry nie przeżyłby straty przyjaciół. A tym bardziej panny Weasley.

Serena wstrzymała oddech, a Severus zmarszczył brwi. Siedzieli przez moment w ciszy, którą w końcu przerwał Dumbledore:

- Nie Minervo, nie uważam, by pierwsza zwrotka miała odnosić się do Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Druga jasno mówi o młodym panu Potterze, ale to pierwsza jest wielką zagadką. Nie jestem pewien co to może oznaczać.

- Albusie? Skąd wiesz, że druga zwrotka jest o Harrym? - spytała Serena.

- Na drugim roku Harry uratował pannę Weasley przed echem Voldemorta w Komnacie Tajemnic – wyjaśnił Severus. – W Komnacie zabił bazyliszka Salazara Slytherina, przywołując do siebie miecz Godryka Gryffindora. W czasie walki bazyliszek ukąsił go. Po zabiciu węża, Harry wyrwał sobie kieł z ramienia i użył go, by zniszczyć artefakt Voldemorta, który miał sprowadzić Czarnego Pana z powrotem, kosztem energii życiowej Ginny Weasley. Trucizna zabiłaby go, gdyby nie Fawkes, który go uleczył.

- Nie wiedziałam o tym! Na Merlina, czy ten chłopak miał kiedyś normalny rok szkolny? – spytała Serena potrząsając głową. – To by wyjaśniało czemu panna Weasley jest wobec niego tak lojalna.

- Tak, Harry to ewidentnie Dzierżący Ostrze – podjął temat Dumbledore. – Jest jedyną znaną mi osobą, która może władać tą bronią, gdyż nie pozwala ona dotykać się niegodnym. Nawet ja nie jestem w stanie się nią posłużyć. A co do uczucia panny Weasley do Harry'ego, jestem teraz przekonany, że byli sobie przeznaczeni jeszcze przed wydarzeniami w Komnacie Tajemnic. Ale do rzeczy. Uważam, że pierwsza zwrotka odnosi się do samej szkoły, ale nie jestem pewien co dokładnie znaczy. Chciałbym was prosić, byście to zbadali. Każde z was zapewne podejdzie do problemu inaczej i może dzięki temu będziemy w stanie znaleźć rozwiązanie.

Dumbledore przerwał na chwilę.

- Wiecie co, to ciekawe – kontynuował. – To nie pierwszy raz w czasie mojej kadencji, gdy Tiara niespodziewanie przemówiła. Harry rozmawiał z nią na drugim roku. Spytał się jej czemu chciała go umieścić w Slytherinie.

Severus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Nie wiedziałem o tym! W takim razie czemu umieściła go ostatecznie w Gryffindorze?

W oczach Dumbledore'a zamigotały ogniki.

- Bo Harry poprosił ją, żeby nie umieszczał go w Slytherinie. I nie chodzi tu o ciebie, Severusie. On i pan Malfoy znienawidzili się od pierwszego spotkania na Ulicy Pokątnej i Harry po prostu nie chciał znaleźć się w tym samym domu co Draco. Harry ma cechy, które sprawiają, że pasowałby do każdego domu. Gryfońska odwaga, puchońska lojalność, krukońska inteligencja, a w zeszłym roku udowodnił, że potrafi być sprytny i bezwzględny, gdy stworzył armię pod moim nosem. Harry poradziłby sobie świetnie w każdym domu, może poza Slytherinem, w którym już czekali na niego wrogowie.

Severus pokiwał głową z namysłem. Odłożył pergamin na biurko dyrektora, kopiując go najpierw dla nauczycieli.

- Jeśli nie ma nic innego do omówienie, powinniśmy się zająć analizą tych słów. Dziękuję za przyjście – zakończył dyrektor.

* * *

**Apartament Snape'ów, kilka minut później**

Od razu po wejściu do apartamentu Serena pospieszyła do biblioteki. Mieli zagadkę do rozwiązania. Co prawda była przekonana, że w prywatnych zasobach nie mają żadnej książki, która mogłaby się okazać pomocna, ale nie zaszkodziłoby sprawdzić. W końcu znajdowała już dziwniejsze rzeczy w starych tomiszczach.

Wyczarowała na biurku dzbanek herbaty i obróciła się, by poprosić Severusa o nalanie, jednak nie było go w tym pomieszczeniu. Mamrocząc pod nosem niepochlebne rzeczy wyszła, by pogonić ociągającego się męża.

Znalazła go w salonie. Gapił się przez okno. Odwrócił się, gdy weszła i posłał jej nieodgadnione spojrzenie. Pod jej czujnym wzrokiem przeszedł do kanapy i zwalił się na poduszki.

- Severusie? – odezwała się pytająco. Gdy nie raczył odpowiedzieć zbliżyła się do niego i usiadła obok, choć zachowując więcej godności.

- Co jest? – spytała delikatnie.

- Harry – odrzekł po prostu.

- Przepowiednia? Tak, to trochę przytłaczające – przyznała.

- Nie o to chodzi – zaoponował lakonicznie.

- To o co?

- O Harry'ego.

- Tak, tak, łapię, że o Harry'ego. Chodzi ci o tę zagadkę Tiary Przydziału?

- Nie.

Po chwili ciszy wymierzyła mu silny cios w potylicę.

- Au! A to za co? – zawołał ze złością.

- To łatwiejsze niż bawienie się z tobą w dwadzieścia pytań. Albo mi powiesz co ci leży na wątrobie, albo przywalę ci jeszcze raz – ostrzegła rozdrażniona Serena.

- Harry miałby być Ślizgonem? – spytał zmieszany Severus.

Serena wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. Westchnął sfrustrowany.

- Słuchaj, wiem, że jestem dupkiem, gdy przychodzi do mojego domu, ale nie jestem pewien jak… To znaczy fakt, potrafi być czasem podstępny, ale… czy on… ja po prostu…

- Severusie, na Merlina, mógłbyś się wreszcie skupić?

- Że co? – spojrzał na nią spode łba. – To ty zapytałaś o co chodzi.

- Na bogów, czasami jesteś takim… nieważne. Słuchaj. Mamy problem. Pamiętasz Tiarę Przydziału? Musimy nad tym popracować. A ty siedzisz tutaj i martwisz się czy z Harry'ego byłby dobry Ślizgon? Co się stało z twoją koncentracją? Odkąd wróciliśmy z wakacji chodzisz jak w transie. Jeśli to się utrzyma to nigdzie za rok nie pojedziemy!

- Jeśli to oznacza koniec wycieczek do twojej siostry, to jakoś przeżyję to rozczarowanie – mruknął sarkastycznie Severus.

Niestety dla niego, usłyszała to.

- Przepraszam? – spytała uprzejmym, choć lodowatym tonem. – Co jest nie tak z moją siostrą?

- Nic takiego – udał niewiniątko. Kiedy zamachnęła się, by ponownie wymierzyć mu cios w potylicę, złapał jej rękę i spojrzał na nią wściekle. - Sereno, musisz przyznać, że to nie były najbardziej odprężające wakacje.

- Oczywiście, że były – odparła, nie rozumiejąc co ma na myśli. – A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Nie podobało ci się?

- A tobie by się podobało, gdyby ośmiolatka łaziła za tobą non stop zadając ci pytania, a potem poprawiając na właściwe jej zdaniem odpowiedzi? – spytał rozdrażniony. - No naprawdę! Gdzie bym się nie obrócił to ten pieprzony bachor tam był. Wpadała zadawać mi pytania nawet gdy byłem pod prysznicem!

Gdy usta Sereny drgnęły, ścisnął mocniej jej rękę. Gdy się uśmiechnęła, warknął na nią. Gdy zaczęła chichotać, powalił ją na kanapę i przygniótł swoim ciałem.

- Co jest tak cholernie zabawnego? – spytał jedwabistym głosem.

- Ty – wykrztusiła. – Jesteś przecież nauczycielem. Pracujesz z dziećmi na co dzień. Przecież wiesz, że zadają dużo pytań. Jak inaczej mogłyby się czegoś nauczyć?

- Najwyraźniej nigdy nie widziałaś żadnej mojej lekcji – mruknął.

- W porządku, przyznaję. Cari potrafi być od czasu do czasu nieco… gadatliwa. Ale musisz przyznać, że jest też niezwykle mądra. Zaczynamy magiczną edukację wcześniej niż wy, Europejczycy. Musimy.

- Musicie?

Przewróciła oczami.

- A musiałeś kiedyś wyjaśniać mugolskiej sąsiadce, czemu twoje dziecko wylewitowało towarzysza zabaw z basenu? Magiczne dzieci uczy się unikania takich rzeczy od najmłodszych lat. My nie mamy departamentu do spraw mugoli, tak jak wy, Brytole.

- Eee… nie wiedziałem o tym – przyznał nieco niepewnie.

- Jeśli coś nie jest brytyjskie, nie warto tego znać, co? – prowokowała go.

Odmówił jej satysfakcji wciągnięcia go w kłótnię. Zamiast tego pocałował ją. Kiedy po kilku chwilach odsunął się lekko, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Jej nieobecna, rozmarzona mina była tego warta!

- A jeśli chodzi o zagadkę Tiary Przydziału… - zaczął Severus.

- Co? – spytała nieobecnym głosem Serena, wpatrując się w jego usta.

- Nieważne – odparł. Zmrużył oczy, wiedząc jak oblizuje wargi. – To może poczekać – uznał, ponownie zbliżając się do jej ust.

* * *

**Nora, środek lipca**

Harry przemknął bezszelestnie przez korytarz między łazienką i swoim pokojem z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder. Wyjrzał za okno i uśmiechnął się. Winorośl pnąca się po ścianie na zewnątrz właśnie zakwitła i owady przemykały od kwiatu do kwiatu.

_To całkiem odprężające. Muszę pamiętać, żeby to naszkicować, gdy skończę moje obowiązki._

Usiadł na łóżku i nałożył odrobinę na bliznę. W Norze trwał kolejny absolutnie spokojny dzień.

Koliber za oknem wisiał jeszcze przez chwilę w powietrzu, po czym niespiesznie odfrunął od domu.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort się nudził. Siedział w swojej komnacie, od czasu do czasu torturował jakiegoś sługę, ale w sumie miał niewiele do roboty. Glizdogon realizował misję i choć raz wysyłał raporty o postępach, które świadczyły, że wszystko idzie jak należy.

Jego uwagę przyciągnął sługa, który wszedł do komnaty, padł przed nim na kolana i skulił się.

- Gadaj psie! – warknął Czarny Pan, którego nuda błyskawicznie zmieniła się w złość.

- Mój panie, pan Murphy wrócił. Błaga cię o posłuchanie – wystękał mężczyzna.

- Przyślij go natychmiast!

Nagle ten dzień zaczął wyglądać lepiej. Może jednak coś dobrego się dzisiaj wydarzy!

Murphy wszedł do komnaty z małym przedmiotem w dłoni. Zatrzymał się mniej więcej metr od krzesła Voldemorta i skinął z szacunkiem głową.

- Panie Murphy, co pan dla mnie odkrył?

- To była trudna robota, mój panie. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że Biuro Ochrony Ministerstwa strzeże domu, ale i tak sobie poradziliśmy. Odkryliśmy, że Potter aplikuje maść na swoją bliznę co rano. To ta maść chroni go przed panem. Zauważyliśmy też, że Potter robi co w jego mocy, by nie zamoczyć głowy, co sugeruje, że maść łatwo zmyć.

- Znakomicie, panie Murphy! A czy pana szpieg będzie w stanie powiedzieć mi, kiedy Potter wchodzi pod prysznic? – spytał uszczęśliwiony Voldemort.

Murphy uśmiechnął się złośliwie i podał Voldemortowi mały mosiężny dzwonek.

- Przewidzieliśmy pana prośbę. Kiedy ten dzwonek zadzwoni, oznacza to, że Potter jest pod prysznicem. Proponujemy, by zaczekał pan dwie lub trzy minuty, by na pewno zmył maść.

- Spisał się pan znakomicie, panie Murphy, naprawdę znakomicie! Zostanie pan za to nagrodzony.

- Istniejemy, by służyć, mój panie.

Murphy skinął głową i opuścił komnatę.

Voldemort zaśmiał się złowrogo. teraz musiał już tylko czekać na dzwonek.

_Jesteś mój, Potter! Już się nie wywiniesz!_

* * *

**Nora**

Młody mężczyzna nawet nie zerknął za okno. Po prostu złapał ręcznik i wyszedł, nie zauważając kolibra, który podleciał do pewnego kwiatka i potrząsnął nim energicznie.

Śniadanie już się kończyło, a Harry'ego wciąż nie było. Molly zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ginny, skocz proszę zobaczyć co zatrzymało Harry'ego. Słyszałam, że się obudził. Przegapi śniadanie, jeśli się nie pospieszy.

- Dobrze, mamo. Pogonię go.

Molly nakładała Ronowi drugą dokładkę i układała w głowie menu na obiad, gdy usłyszała krzyk:

- MAMO!

Ron i Molly popędzili na górę. Znaleźli Ginny w łazience. Usiłowała wyciągnąć nieprzytomnego Harry'ego spod wciąż włączonego prysznica. Molly machnięciem różdżki wyłączyła wodę.

- Ronald, wezwij przez Fiuu profesora Dumbledore'a. Potrzebujemy też Madam Pomfrey i profesor Snape, jeśli mogą przyjść. Jeśli nie, potrzebujemy innego uzdrowiciela. Odsuń się, Ginny, wylewituję go na łóżko.

Ron pobiegł z powrotem na dół.

Molly przeniosła Harry'ego z łazienki do jego pokoju. Ginny odsunęła koc, by położyć go w łóżku, a potem nakryła jego nagie ciało.

Harrym miotały konwulsje. Uderzył głową w wannę, gdy upadł i z paskudnej rany na jego głowie ciekła krew. Źrenice uciekły mu w głąb głowy, a z nabrzmiała, czerwona blizna na jego czole krwawiła.

Molly starła krew z jego czoła własnym fartuchem i szybko nałożyła na bliznę trochę maści. Niemal natychmiast konwulsje ustały, ale Harry nie odzyskał przytomności.

- RONALD!

- Nie trzeba krzyczeć, Molly. Poppy, Serena i ja już jesteśmy – odezwał się Dumbledore, wchodząc do pokoju. – Czy mogę zaproponować, byśmy wszyscy wyszli, podczas gdy Poppy i Serena zrobią dla Harry'ego co w ich mocy?

Dwadzieścia minut później Poppy i Serena weszły do kuchni. Wszyscy pozostali siedzieli w milczeniu przy stole. Molly mięła w dłoniach fartuch. Spojrzała ze strachem na dwie kobiety. Ginny wyglądała na równie przerażoną.

- Spokojnie, nic mu nie będzie – uspokoiła je Poppy. – Uderzył się paskudnie o wannę i będzie miał dzisiaj potworny ból głowy. Na szczęście nic nie wskazuje na wstrząśnienie mózgu. Teraz śpi i nie obudzi się pewnie jeszcze przez mniej więcej godzinę, ale nie będzie trwałych konsekwencji.

- Dzięki Merlinowi! – wyszeptała Molly, gdy spłynęło z niej napięcie.

Ginny również osunęła się na krześle. Dumbledore pokazał Serenie i Poppy, by zajęły miejsce przy stole.

- Molly powiedziała mi, że kilka tygodni temu miał miejsce inny atak, choć znacznie krótszy. Wydaje mi się, że Voldemort wie o maści i co jakiś czas sprawdza połączenie, starając się uchwycić moment, gdy maść jest spłukiwana. Może istnieć czar, który ochroni przed wodą bliznę i obszar wokół niej. Będę musiał skonsultować się w tej sprawie z Filiusem. Może jakaś modyfikacja bąblogłowego.

Gdy Molly i Ginny upewniły się, ze Harry będzie cały i zdrowy, wokół stołu rozpoczęła się rozmowa. Ginny poprosiła profesor Snape o polecenie jakichś książek, skoro nie miała nic zadane na lato.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, gdy uczennica i nauczycielka zaczęły omawiać różne dzieła. Pilny Weasley to dziwne zjawisko. Nie żeby komuś z tej rodziny brakowało inteligencji, wręcz przeciwnie. Nawet bliźniacy dysponowali zdumiewającą błyskotliwością, gdy znaleźli projekt, w który chcieli się zaangażować. Ale nieczęsto zdarzało się, by któryś młody Weasley z własnej woli czytał książkę. _Chociaż jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to Ginny zawsze była zupełnie inna niż jej bracia._

Skrzypienie desek na górze sprawiło, że rozmowy zamarły. Molly wybiegła z kuchni i po kilku minutach wróciła z Harrym. Był nieco bledszy niż zazwyczaj, ale poza tym wyglądał normalnie. Uśmiechnął się do zebranych przy stole. Łatwo można było zauważyć błyski światła w jego oczach. Usiadł ciężko obok Ginny odruchowo ujmując ją za rękę, a Molly zakrzątnęła się, by podać mu coś do jedzenia.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry? – spytał Dumbledore.

- Bywało lepiej. Ale szczerze mówiąc jeśli Voldemort nie przestanie się tak bawić to dorwę go i osobiście przyprawię go o taki ból głowy, że popamięta!

Wszyscy wokół stołu spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Harry mówił czasem o swojej walce z Voldemortem, ale nigdy takim lekkim tonem.

Dumbledore nachylił się i wbił w Harry'ego spojrzenie. Coś się zmieniło w młodym czarodzieju. Emanował siłą, nietrudno było to zauważyć. W oczach Dumbledore'a zatańczyły ogniki, gdy skrzyżował spojrzenie z Harrym. Dopiero po chwili Dumbledore zorientował się, że oczy Harry'ego odpowiadają błyskami. Ognik za błysk.

Ginny zachichotała, patrząc jak Harry z Dumbledorem przerzucają się błyskami. Na ten dźwięk obaj mężczyźni obrócili się do niej.

- Powinnam pana ostrzec, panie profesorze. Nauczył się tej pana sztuczki jakiś miesiąc albo dwa temu – powiedziała. - Kiedyś miał tak niesamowicie zielone oczy, że mogłam się w nie wpatrywać bez końca. Ale teraz… - westchnęła. – Teraz patrzenie w nie, to jak przeglądanie się w lustrze odbijającym moją duszę – powiedziała rozmarzona z zamkniętymi oczami.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Ginny otworzyła oczy. Madam Pomfrey i profesor Snape miały na twarzy szerokie uśmiechy, profesor Dumbledore uśmiechał się promiennie, a Molly ocierała łzy fartuchem. Harry patrzył na nią, jakby zwariowała. Przypomniała sobie co powiedział i spłonęła jaskrawym rumieńcem.

- To znaczy… chciałam powiedzieć… że jego oczy… znaczy… są inne…

Harry nachylił się, pocałował ją w czoło i zasugerował cicho, żeby przestała się tak jąkać, bo udławi się jedzeniem.

- Harry, coś się wyraźnie stało. Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć co takiego? – spytał Dumbledore. Ginny rzuciła mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, zadowolona ze zmiany tematu.

- Pamięta pan wizję ze starcem? Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu odbyliśmy kolejną rozmowę. Powiedział mi rzeczy, których nie chciałem przyjąć do wiadomości i wskazał na pewne kwestie. Mogę panu to kiedyś pokazać w myśloodsiewni. Niestety nie miał za dużo informacji w związku z naszymi obecnymi problemami. To była raczej rozmowa osobista. Kiedy się obudziłem, poczułem, że moja moc znowu wzrosła, a moje oczy stały się takie, jak pan widzi. Ginny się podobają, więc nie zamierzam się tym przejmować.

- Wiem co masz na myśli, Ginny – wtrąciła się Serena. – Lepiej przygotuj sobie kij, żeby odganiać od Harry'ego sępy w następnym semestrze. Te oczy doprowadzą do szału wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole, od pierwszego do siódmego roku.

- Będzie miała większy kij. Na jej najbliższe urodziny zamienię pierścień obietnicy na pierścionek zaręczynowy. Chyba że zmieniła zdanie i nie raczyła mnie o tym poinformować – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Ginny uderzyła go w ramię i szarpnęła za ucho, by zniżył się na poziom jej oczu.

- Jesteś mój, Potter i nie zapominaj o tym! – warknęła, a następnie przygładziła jego włosy.

- Celujesz w następne pół metra? – spytał Harry.

Nie była pewna o czym mówi, póki nie usłyszała Madam Pomfrey:

- Okrutna dziewczyna, nie sądzisz?

- I dość brutalna – dodała Serena, tłumiąc śmiech. – Jeśli ten młody człowiek nie będzie przy niej uważał, to do początku roku szkolnego rozciągnie mu uszy co najmniej o metr!

Ginny jęknęła, a rumieniec powrócił na jej policzki. Na bogów, naprawdę powinna bardziej uważać. _To wszystko wina Harry'ego. Jak ja mam myśleć, gdy jest przy mnie?_

Harry roześmiał się i zwrócił do profesora Dumbledore'a:

- A mówiąc poważnie, to jedyną częścią wizji, która nie była osobista, jest nowy rodzaj kryształu. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem i nie mam pojęcia do czego może służyć.

Harry wyciągnął rysownik z kieszeni i powiększył go do normalnych rozmiarów. Odnalazł właściwą stronę i wręczył rysownik Dumbledore'owi. Dyrektor popatrzył z namysłem na faktycznie był kryształ, a Harry narysował go pod różnymi kątami. Na odwrocie Harry zapisał kilka spekulacji i obserwacji wraz z domysłami na temat składu chemicznego.

- To był jeden z najpiękniejszych kryształów, jakie widziałem w życiu – kontynuował młody czarodziej. – Ale migotał dziwacznie mrocznym światłem, które przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze. Nie sądzę, by było to naturalne dla tego kamienia i sprawiało, że ciężko się na niego patrzyło. Starzec powiedział, że jeśli utknę w martwym punkcie powinienem poprosić o pomoc „moje czarodziejki", co jak przypuszczam oznacza Ginny i Hermionę. Może pan skopiować tę stronę. Może do czegoś pan dojdzie.

Dumbledore zrobił dwie kopie i przekazał rysownik Madam Pomfrey, która chciała sprawdzić, czy Harry podąża za jej radami.

Harry czuł lekki wstyd, gdy Madam Pomfrey przeglądała jego rysunki.

- Przepraszam, próbowałem robić to, co mi pani poleciła, ale rysowanie scen… z wcześniej… nie pomagało mi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Odkryłem, że rysowanie obrazków zainspirowanych tym co się dzieje teraz działa na mnie dużo lepiej.

Serena uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając nad ramieniem Poppy. Mnóstwo rysunków Ginny, kilka z Ronem i Hermioną, Nora, szkoła, Molly i Artur, bliźniacy i wielki troll z instrumentem do wypalania piętna. Remus i Tonks. Nawet jeden rysunek jej i Severusa i jeden Poppy.

- W porządku, panie Potter – uspokoiła go Poppy, oddając rysownik. – Kreatywne zajęcie pomaga panu uporać się z problemami, nawet jeśli rysuje pan coś innego.

Siedzieli i rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas nim Serena, Poppy i Dumbledore wyszli.

Molly zabrała się do roboty, zmywając naczynia i robiąc w głowie listę rzeczy, których potrzebowała z ogródka. Gdy skończyła, zawołała Ginny kilka razy. Gdy nie odpowiedziała, Molly udała się w poszukiwaniu córki.

Nie musiała szukać daleko. Ginny siedziała w salonie, patrząc przepraszająco na mamę. Harry wyciągnął się na kanapie i spał z głową na jej kolanach. Molly uśmiechnęła się do Ginny, skinęła głową i wróciła do kuchni.

* * *

**Ptaszek w garści**

W miarę upływu czasu w Norze narastało napięcie. Harry kilkakrotnie stał się ofiarą ataków, co męczyło go i pogarszało nastrój. Po ostatnim ataku Dumbledore dokładnie zbadał otoczenie Nory i podjął decyzję. Początkowo myślał, że Voldemort po prostu nieustannie próbuje się przebić przez osłony, ale teraz był pewien, że coś te ataki wywołuje we właściwej chwili.

Harry zaczął podupadać na zdrowiu z powodu ataków. Stracił na wadze, a Molly miała trudności, by nakłonić go do jedzenia. Ginny była przerażona. Filius pracował nad modyfikacją zaklęcia bąblogłowego i miał mieć efekty w ciągu tygodnia. Ale każdy atak osłabiał Harry'ego tak bardzo, że jego przyjaciele i rodzina zaczęli bać się, że wywrą jakieś niekorzystne długotrwałe efekty.

Niecały tydzień przed urodzinami Harry'ego Dumbledore postanowił działać. Miał kila pomysłów, ale potrzebował pomocy. Wezwał więc Remusa i Tonks i pewnego ranka przybył do Nory bladym świtem. Molly niemal wrzasnęła przerażona, gdy wyłonili się z Fiuu.

Dumbledore pokazał, by zachowała milczenie i przytłumionym głosem wyjaśnił, że planują coś spróbować. Cała trójka bezszelestnie wyszła na zewnątrz i przyczaiła się na rogu domu, skąd mogli obserwować okno Harry'ego.

Niedługo potem w oknie pojawił się Harry z ręcznikiem w ręce. Dumbledore wyszedł zza rogu, a Tonks i Remus kroczyli tuż za nim. Cała trójka wydobyła różdżki. Dumbledore wycelował i powiedział:

- Aperio transtuli!

Koło okna coś zamigotało i drobny mężczyzna spadł na ziemię.

- Stupefy! – krzyknęła Tonks.

- Incacerous! – warknął Remus.

Oba zaklęcia trafiły, nim mężczyzna spadł na ziemię.

- Ciekawe – mruknął Dumbledore, gdy podeszli do związanego i nieprzytomnego mężczyzny i odwrócili go na plecy. – To wiele wyjaśnia. To Patrick John O'Reilly z irlandzkiego gangu. Voldemort używał ich już wcześniej, gdy jego ludzie nie potrafili czegoś zrobić. W jakiś sposób ten człowiek przekazywał Voldemortowi kiedy Harry idzie pod prysznic.

Molly wybiegła zza rogu i zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Pisnęła, widząc związanego mężczyznę na ziemi. Rozległ się szelest peleryny-niewidki i pojawił się funkcjonariusz BOM, który zaklął i spytał:

- Czemu osłony nas nie ostrzegły?

- Najwyraźniej wleciał tu w zwierzęcej postaci – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Osłony mają wykrywać jedynie zmiany w swoim obrębie, a nie kogoś, kto zmienił się gdzieś dalej i przekroczył je jako zwierzę.

Tonks zatrzasnęła na dłoniach mężczyzny antyteleportacyjne kajdanki, a funkcjonariusz BOM wezwał wsparcie.

- Molly, wydaje mi się, że Harry będzie już bezpieczny – rzekł Dumbledore. – Ten człowiek przekazywał Voldemortowi kiedy atakować. Bez niego Voldemort będzie musiał powrócić do metody prób i błędów.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

„**Kra skuwka"** – w oryginale Harry mówi o „cartoon" („bajka"), co Artur mylnie rozumie jako „car tune" („samochodowa nuta") i pyta czy chodzi o jakieś śpiewające samochody. Oczywiście jest to nieprzetłumaczalne na polski.

**Film** – sądząc po opisie, Harry zabrał Ginny i jej rodziców na „Herkulesa" w wersji Disneya. Swoją drogą polecam :)


	2. Imprezy, myśloodsiewnie i oświadczyny

_**Od tłumacza: **W poniższym rozdziale znajdują się sceny, które pochodzą z jednej z książek JK Rowling. Nie posiadam ich polskiego wydania, jedynie angielskie oryginały, więc sceny te są również tłumaczone przeze mnie. Proszę więc nie pisać, że różnią się od tłumaczeń pana Polkowskiego ;)_

* * *

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: cały ten świat i postacie nie należą do nas. Po prostu używamy ich do zabawy na słonecznych plażach Acapulco. A tak serio to właścicielką tego wszystkiego jest JK Rowling._

* * *

**Rozdział 2 – Imprezy, myśloodsiewnie i oświadczyny**

**Plany imprezowe**

Po pojmaniu animaga ataki na Harry'ego ustały. Ku ogromnej uldze Molly, jego apetyt powrócił i wreszcie zaczął dochodzić do siebie. Mieli za sobą naprawdę ciężki tydzień, pełen zmartwień zarówno dla Molly, jak dla Ginny.

Wiedząc, że Harry czuje się lepiej, Molly zaczęła zwracać baczniejszą uwagę na swoją córkę. Co prawda właściwie udzieliła jej pozwolenia na seks z jej wybrankiem, ale to nie znaczy, że miała zamiar cokolwiek Ginny ułatwiać! Przez ostatni tydzień często rozmawiała o tym z Arturem i oboje musieli przyznać, że podzielają lęk ich córki co do przetrwania Harry'ego.

Przyznali też, że ich córka to nadzwyczaj zdeterminowana młoda kobieta, która nie boi się sięgać po to, czego pragnie. Molly wydawało się, że Artur będzie zły na Ginny, gdy powiedziała mu, że to Harry powstrzymywał ich córkę kilka razy nim sprawy zaszły za daleko, ale ku zaskoczeniu Molly jej mąż jedynie roześmiał się i powiedział, że jest dumny z Harry'ego! A miała ochotę go udusić, gdy stwierdził, że Ginny przypomina mu jej matkę, gdy była w tym samym wieku.

Artur często zaskakiwał Molly. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się całkowicie przygnieciony pantoflem żony. Ale wcale nie był tak słaby, jakim się wydawał. Ich małżeństwo opierało się na prawdziwym partnerstwie. On wnosił znajomość męskiego sposobu myślenia, którego jej brakowało.

Artur przyznał, że Ginny prędzej czy później przezwycięży opór Harry'ego, ale nie wcześniej, nim młody mężczyzna będzie gotowy. Zwrócił tez uwagę, że w międzyczasie Harry cementował ich związek na mnóstwo sposobów, z których Ginny nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Harry okazywał jej uczucia bardziej otwarcie i często zdarzało im się zdrzemnąć po południu na hamaku za domem. Włączał też Ginny w inne aspekty swojego życia.

Kiedy dwa dni wcześniej przybyła sowa od Remusa z pytaniami dotyczącymi jego majątku, Harry poświęcił kilka godzin, by wyjaśnić Ginny wszystkie aspekty sprawy i zapytać o jej zdanie. Artur zauważył, że Ginny będzie miała dostęp do całej fortuny Harry'ego i jej przyszły mąż powoli pokazywał jej, że znaczy to coś więcej niż tylko całkowita swoboda na zakupach. Po tych spostrzeżeniach Molly poczuła się znacznie lepiej. Oboje wiedzieli, że Ginny ma wyrobione poczucie odpowiedzialności. Harry wzmacniał je, włączając ją w podejmowane przez siebie decyzje. Pewnie nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy z efektów swoich działań. Chciał jej po prostu pokazać, że ceni sobie jej zdanie.

Do dnia, gdy Harry osiągnie pełnoletniość i będzie miał pełen dostęp do swojej fortuny, zostały już tylko trzy dni i Molly odkryła, że w jednym aspekcie Harry zupełnie nie przypominał jej innych dzieci. Każde z nich, od Ginny do Billa, zaczęłoby już sugerować co chciałoby dostać na urodziny i kogo chciałoby zaprosić na przyjęcie urodzinowe. Ale Harry nie zająknął się na ten temat nawet słowem. Molly czuła się krańcowo sfrustrowana! Jak ona mogła przygotować uroczystość, skoro osoba, dla której wszystko miało zostać zorganizowane, wydawała się całkowicie obojętna? Przecież mieli świętować jego pełnoletniość! W końcu w desperacji udała się po pomoc do Ginny.

Znalazła córkę w jej pokoju, pogrążoną w lekturze książki, którą poleciła jej profesor Snape.

- Ginny, możesz mi poświęcić chwilkę?

- Jasne, mamo. Czego potrzebujesz?

- Chodzi o Harry'ego. Wiesz czemu nie wspomniał o jakiejkolwiek uroczystości z okazji jego urodzin? Nie powiedział mi na ten temat ani słowa, a zostały tylko trzy dni.

Ginny zastanowiła się, myśląc jak najlepiej to wyjaśnić. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami. Nie było sensu owijać w bawełnę.

- Nie powiedział słowa o imprezie, bo się żadnej nie spodziewa. Nie licząc kilku osób, jak Ron i Hermiona, nikt nie daje mu urodzinowych prezentów. Na pewno nigdy nie dostał żadnego od swojej „rodziny". Każdy prezent go bardzo zaskakuje. Nie pamięta swojego pierwszego i jedynego przyjęcia urodzinowego, a jego rodzice zostali zabici wkrótce potem. Od tego czasu nie świętował urodzin w żaden sposób. Dursleyowie nigdy nie robili niczego specjalnego na jego urodziny. Te skurwiele wysłały mu jedną chusteczkę na Boże Narodzenie na czwartym roku. Chusteczkę!

Molly była tak wstrząśnięta tymi informacjami, że po raz pierwszy nie zganiła córki za wulgarny język. Nie była zadowolona z tego co usłyszała, ale to faktycznie wiele wyjaśniało. No cóż, nie było innego wyjścia. Trzeba to było naprawić!

- No dobrze, Ginny – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Może zorganizujemy twojemu facetowi niezapomnianą imprezę?

- Hermiona przyjeżdża jutro, na pewno nam pomoże. Ale będziesz musiała z nią o tym porozmawiać, nim Ron zaciągnie ją na pół dnia do jakiegoś kąta. A poza tym może doznać ciężkiego szoku, gdy dowie się, że Ron i Harry skończyli już swoje zadania domowe.

- Porozmawiam teraz z Ronem, a ty przygotuj listę osób, które należałoby zaprosić. Nie szalejmy, kilkoro przyjaciół, rodzina, może profesor Dumbledore. Potem będę musiała wymyślić, jak pozbyć się Harry'ego z Nory rano w dniu przyjęcia.

- To proste. Zaproś Neville'a Longbottoma i powiedz Harry'emu, że przychodzi. Mają urodziny prawie w tym samym dniu. Znam Harry'ego. Od razu będzie chciał iść na Ulicę Pokątną, by kupić Neville'owi prezent.

Obie kobiety wymieniły konspiracyjne uśmiechy i kontynuowały planowanie.

* * *

**Powrót Hermiony**

Następnego popołudnia samochód Grangerów zaparkował przed Norą. Hermiona ledwo zdążyła wysiąść, gdy dopadła do niej rudowłosa błyskawica, która uniosła ją w górę. Oczy Hermiony były wielkie jak spodki, gdy Ron delikatnie postawił ją na ziemi i przytulił.

Molly, Harry i Ginny stali przy wejściu do domu, pozwalając parze na kilka intymnych chwil. Dan i Emma Granger podeszli do Molly. Planowali zatrzymać się na kilka dni w pobliskim zajeździe, by móc spędzić więcej czasu z córką, jej chłopakiem i jego rodziną.

- Mionko! Tak się za tobą stęskniłem! Nie byłem w stanie wyrazić tego w listach.

Hermiona roześmiała się.

- Ja też za tobą tęskniłam. Wydawało mi się, że wakacje z moimi rodzicami będą super, ale okazało się, że nie były takie fajne bez ciebie.

Ron rozejrzał się wokół siebie.

- Mionko, mama i Ginny potrzebują twojej pomocy – wyszeptał. – Za dwa dni chcemy zorganizować przyjęcie niespodziankę z okazji urodzin Harry'ego! Mama była zła, że Harry w ogóle nie wspomina o swoich urodzinach, ale Ginny jej wszystko wyjaśniła. Ginny ma plan jak utrzymać Harry'ego z dala od domu, póki nie zacznie się impreza, ale obie liczą na twoją pomoc.

- Oczywiście, że pomogę – zapewniła podekscytowana Hermiona. – Wezmę tylko kufer i Krzywołapa i możemy iść do środka. A jak Harry? Pisałeś o tych ciężkich atakach…

- Już w porządku. Profesor Dumbledore odkrył, co stanowiło problem. Okazało się, że pewien animag szpiegował Harry'ego. Dumbledore, Remus i Tonks złapali animaga i przekazali go Ministerstwu. Od tego czasu nie ma więcej ataków. Ale poczekaj aż zobaczysz jego oczy! Trochę mi zajęło, zanim się do nich przyzwyczaiłem. Razem z Dumbledorem zrobili sobie zawody w gapieniu się. To była jedna z najśmieszniejszych rzeczy jakie widziałem. Myślę, że gdyby Ginny im nie przeszkodziła, to mogliby tak walczyć cały dzień.

Ron wziął kufer Hermiona, a jego dziewczyna podniosła Krzywołapa. Zaciekawiło ją to, o czym mówił Ron. Gdy weszli do domu puściła Krzywołapa, który, jak to kot, natychmiast zagarnął dla siebie najwygodniejszy fotel w pokoju. Ron zabrał kufer do pokoju Ginny, a Hermiona ruszyła do kuchni.

- Hermiona! Jak się masz, kochana? Ależ się opaliłaś! – Molly Weasley zamknęła ją w swoim słynnym uścisku.

Gdy Molly ją wypuściła, Hermiona uścisnęła Ginny, a potem ruszyła do Harry'ego, ale zatrzymała się widząc jego rozbawione spojrzenie. Harry się tego spodziewał. Jak na razie wszyscy reagowali tak samo na jego oczy. Ale jako że tym razem była to Hermiona, zrobił kilka kroków i przytulił ją.

- Miło cię widzieć, siostrzyczko – szepnął jej do ucha.

Odsunęła się nieco, by na niego spojrzeć, po czym odwróciła się do Ginny.

- O ja… Ginny, w następnym semestrze będziesz potrzebowała wielkiego kija. Chociaż w sumie możesz trzymać go na bardzo krótkiej smyczy, to też powinno wystarczyć.

Harry spojrzał na nią spode łba.

- Ej, nie jestem kawałkiem mięcha, od którego Ginny musi odganiać stado wygłodniałych psów.

- Ja tylko dbam o interesy mojej przyszłej bratowej. Chyba nic w tym złego? – spytała z szerokim uśmiechem.

Harry usiadł i mruknął coś pod nosem.

- Słucham? – spytała Hermiona przesłodzonym głosem.

- Nic takiego. Zastanawiałem się po prostu gdzie mogę kupić okulary przeciwsłoneczne na następny semestr.

Słysząc jego ponury ton, Ginny podeszła do niego i usiadła mu na kolanach. Odruchowo objął swoją dziewczynę.

- Harry, nie miałeś czasem pomóc Ronowi? – spytała Molly.

- A, jasne. Gin, możesz sobie wziąć krzesło. Ron ma problem z rzuceniem zaklęcia na pędzle, które mają pomalować warsztat twojego taty. Obiecałem mu pomóc.

Ginny podniosła się by go wypuścić. Harry pospiesznie przytulił ją i wyszedł. Gdy nie mógł ich już usłyszeć, Ginny i Molly wtajemniczyły Hermionę w swój plan. Nawet Emma zaproponowała kilka rzeczy.

* * *

**Wycieczka do Gringotta**

Dwa dni później, gdy Harry zszedł na śniadanie, Molly wspomniała, że około 15.00 przyjdzie do nich Neville. Harry natychmiast spytał, czy mógłby zapytać Remusa, czy nie wziąłby go na Ulicę Pokątną. Molly i Ginny wymieniły zadowolone spojrzenia. Ginny spytała czy mogłaby się z nim zabrać, a Harry odrzekł, że jeśli Molly się zgodzi, to on nie ma nic przeciwko.

Molly była trochę zła. Harry nie wspomniał nikomu, że to jego urodziny i nie wydawał się jakoś poruszony tym, że nikt nie złożył mu życzeń. Przeklęła Dursleyów. Harry'emu mogło to nie przeszkadzać, ale ona czuła się z tym fatalnie.

Ginny i Harry aportowali się na Grimmauld Place koło południa. Wszyscy myśleli, że Harry chce coś kupić, ale on miał inne plany. Ostatnim razem zauważył coś wśród zgromadzonych w skrytce przedmiotów, co jego zdaniem było idealne dla Neville'a.

Remus towarzyszył im przy teleportacji z Grimmauld Place do Dziurawego Kotła, a stamtąd na Ulicę Pokątną.

Harry poprowadził Ginny i Remusa prosto do Gringotta. W środku poprosił jednego z goblinów o sprowadzenie Gryfka. Zaskoczony goblin poprosił ich, by zaczekali chwilę.

Po kilku minutach oczekiwania pojawił się goblin, który uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, pokazując wszystkie zęby.

- Panie Potter, miło znów pana widzieć. Jak mogę panu dziś pomóc?

- Dziękuję, Gryfku. Ciebie również miło widzieć. Czy mogę prosić o zawiezienie moich przyjaciół i mnie do mojej skrytki. Numer 76.

- Oczywiście, panie Potter. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Goblin zaprowadził Harry'ego, Ginny i Remusa do wagonika. Remus nie wiedział, czemu Harry wybrał właśnie tę skrytkę. Znał zawartość wszystkich skrytek Harry'ego. Parę miesięcy temu otrzymał nawet szczegółowe zestawienie ich zawartości.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce Harry spojrzał na towarzyszących mu ludzi.

- Może mi to chwilę zająć – powiedział. – Chcecie iść ze mną?

Remus odmówił, ale Ginny postanowiła tym razem poddać się ciekawości. Podążyła za Harrym przez potężne drzwi, które bezszelestnie otworzyły się przed nimi.

Ginny zatrzymała się i patrzyła wstrząśnięta na wnętrze. Pomieszczenie było większe niż klasa w Hogwarcie, a jego połowę wypełniały galeony. Pozostałą część zajmowały meble i kufry.

- Harry?

- Hmmm? – spytał, grzebiąc w jednym z kufrów.

- Czy to całe twoje złoto? – spytała nieśmiało.

Harry przez moment rozglądał się po skrytce.

- Nie, większość z tego po prostu nie mieści się w innych skrytkach. To jest skrytka rodowa z cennymi przedmiotami. Są jeszcze trzy inne, w których są głównie pieniądze i skrytka rodowa Blacków.

- Harry, z tymi pieniędzmi mógłbyś mieć każdą dziewczynę w Anglii… nawet na świecie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i podniósł się znad kufra, by na nią spojrzeć.

- Gin, ja nie chcę jakiejś tam dziewczyny. Chcę ciebie. Jeśli to wszystko miałoby nas rozdzielić, to zrzeknę się tych wszystkich pieniędzy.

Podszedł do niej, złapał ją za ramiona i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

- Zrozum, Ginewro Weasley, to wszystko co się tu znajduje to nic, jest bezwartościowe w porównaniu z tym, co otrzymałem od ciebie. Jeśli ci przeszkadza, zacznę to rozdawać organizacjom charytatywnym, biednym, komukolwiek, aż nic nie zostanie. To nie to czyni mnie bogatym – powiedział, wskazując ręką na pieniądze. – Tylko twoja obecność w moim życiu.

Przyciągnęła go do siebie i przytuliła się do niego z całej siły. W końcu spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Pieniądze nie są problemem. Wiedziałam, że tu są, po prostu nie uświadamiałam sobie tego tak naprawdę, dopóki nie zobaczyłam tego na własne oczy.

Delikatnie pogładził jej policzek.

- Któregoś dnia to będzie twoje. Ułatwi nam życie, ale to tylko pieniądze. Teraz pomóż mi znaleźć to, czego potrzebuję. Chodzi o zdjęcie rodziców Neville'a z moimi rodzicami i pewną książkę.

Przekopywali kufer jeszcze jakiś czas, nim Harry wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał. Wstał, spojrzał na nią i powiedział delikatnie:

- Już niedługo wrócimy tu i wybierzemy ci jakąś ładną biżuterię na nasz ślub. Tam z tyłu są nawet meble dla dziecka. Ale na razie mam to, po co przyszedłem. Chodźmy.

Ujęła go pod ramię i razem wyszli ze skrytki.

* * *

**Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry!**

Remus nalegał, by iść z nimi do Nory. Harry co prawda uznał to za dziwne, ale nie wnikał w szczegóły. Jednak gdy aportowali się do Nory i odkryli, że nikogo tam nie ma, zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba. Czuł się, jakby ktoś go obserwował, a to mu się bardzo nie podobało.

Zanim Remus lub Ginny zdołali otworzyć usta, syknął:

- Zostańcie tu!

Jednym ruchem wydobył różdżkę, a drugą dłoń rozświetliła magia. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kamuflażu i zniknął z widoku. Kuchenne drzwi otworzyły się i zaraz zamknęły. Ginny wybiegła za nim, krzycząc:

- Harry! Wszystko w porządku! Nic nie rób!

Nagle Ginny uderzyła w jakiś niewidoczny obiekt, odbiła się mocno i wylądowała na zadku. Harry rozproszył kamuflaż i pojawił się. Nieco zawstydzony schował różdżkę.

Rodzina Weasleyów bez Charliego, Grangerowie, Tonks, Neville, profesor Dumbledore i Jack Parsons niepewnie patrzyli na młodego czarodzieja. Co prawda odłożył różdżkę, ale wciąż promieniowała z niego moc, która jeżyła włosy na głowie!

Remus pomógł Ginny wstać i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego

- Harry? Wszystko w porządku?

- Co się dzieje? – spytał Harry.

- Tylko go posłuchajcie! – zawołał George.

- Wiem, jest totalnie beznadziejny! – odkrzyknął Fred.

- Nawet się nie domyśla…

- … że to jest JEGO impreza urodzinowa.

Harry gapił się na nich z niedowierzaniem.

- Moja impreza urodzinowa?

- Czy wiemy na pewno…

- … że nikt nie upuścił go na głowę…

- … gdy był dzieckiem?

Hermiona i Ginny złapały po jednej dłoni Harry'ego i zaciągnęły go do stołu.

- Tylko ty jesteś w stanie tak użyć zaklęcia kamuflującego, żeby działało, gdy się poruszasz! – Tonks nie mogła wyjść z podziwu.

Molly mocno uściskała Harry'ego.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochany!

Pchnęła go w stronę krzesła i kazała usiąść. Kiedy Dumbledore uniósł się i wzniósł szklankę, zapadła cisza.

- Jest kilka specjalnych momentów w życiu każdego czarodzieja i czarodziejki, które są prawdziwymi kamieniami milowymi naszego życia. Jednym z nich są urodziny przed pójściem do Hogwartu lub innej magicznej szkoły. Kolejnym te, które dziś świętujemy. Od dziś Harry jest pełnoletni. Harry, zgodnie z prawem i zwyczajami jesteś już dorosłym czarodziejem, któremu przysługują prawa i przywileje dorosłego. W związku z tym proszę wszystkich zebranych, by dołączyli do mnie w tradycyjnym „Sto lat".

Wszyscy z ochotą zaśpiewali tradycyjną piosenkę urodzinową i, jak nigdy, nikt nie fałszował. Gdy przebrzmiała piosenka, George odpalił cała serię premierowych fajerwerków z Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów.

Fred wręczył Harry'emu szklaneczkę z płynem. Harry spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, ale gdy Ron, który urodziny miał kilka miesięcy wcześniej, uniósł podobną szklankę, jubilat nieco się odprężył. Ostrożnie powąchał zawartość, a wreszcie wziął duży łyk, decydując się iść na całość.

Oczy zaszły mu łzami, a z uszu wystrzeliły kłęby dymu. Przez krótką chwilę jego normalnie rozczochrane włosy stanęły dęba. Zakrztusił się, łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze.

- Co to jest? Smakuje jak coś, co piłem mając pięć lat.

Fred poklepał go po plecach ignorując niechętne spojrzenia kobiet.

- Harry, staruszku, to jest Mega Doładowana Ognista Whisky Mongosa, napój prawdziwych mężczyzn! Od tego rosną włosy na klacie!

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i odpowiedział:

- Wydawało mi się, że twojej siostrze podoba się, że nie mam włosów na klacie.

Drżącą ręką odstawił szklankę i kontynuował pijąc piwo kremowe. Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, poprawił w ten sposób swoje notowania u wszystkich zgromadzonych kobiet. Nawet Dumbledore skinął głową z aprobatą. Dyrektor zdawał sobie sprawę z poziomu mocy, jaką dysponuje Harry. Pozostawanie trzeźwym było w tym kontekście bardzo istotne.

Siedzieli przy długim stole przez jakąś godzinę, póki młodzież nie zdecydowała, że czas udać się nad staw. Przebrali się szybko w domu, a potem wskoczyli do stawu, nurkując, chlapiąc na siebie, śmiejąc się i piszcząc.

Harry spoglądał na nich tęsknie z brzegu. Nie mógł pływać, póki nie znajdą sposobu na utrzymywanie wody z dala od jego blizny. Widok jego dziewczyny, która szalała w jednoczęściowym stroju kąpielowym, tak go pochłonął, że nie dostrzegł zakradających się za niego bliźniaków.

Gdy wyleciał w powietrze miał tylko tyle czasu, by zamknąć usta przed uderzeniem.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort był w paskudnym nastroju. Kilka dni wcześniej odpłacił Murphy'emu za jego porażkę, odsyłając jego głowę do Irlandii w pudełku. Poprawiło mu to trochę humor, ale ten dzień nie układał się pomyślnie. Zerwał więzi z gangiem, więc musiał znaleźć jakiś inny sposób na szpiegowanie tego bachora. Niestety żaden nowy pomysł nie przychodził mu do głowy, co sprawiło, że był jeszcze bardziej nerwowy niż zwykle.

Voldemort spędził większość dnia skupiając się na jego więzi z Harrym. Wiedział, że to specjalny dzień i z okazji pełnoletności zamierzał podarować mu specjalny prezent.

Teraz! Nagle więź stała się czysta. Uderzył z całą swoją mocą niczym jadowity wąż.

* * *

**Przyjęcie urodzinowe**

Harry wpadł do wody z głośnym pluskiem, na co większość zareagowała głośnym śmiechem.

Tylko Ginny się nie śmiała. Wrzasnęła, widząc, że bliźniacy wrzucają Harry'ego do stawu, ale było już za późno. Jednak jej krzyk zaalarmował dorosłych, że coś jest nie tak.

Harry, zesztywniały od bólu, który eksplodował na jego czole, poszedł na dno jak głaz. Próbował oddychać, ale jego płuca wypełnił płyn, a przed oczami tańczyły kolorowe plamy. Poczuł, jak uderza o dno i ogarnęła go ciemność.

Ginny wyskoczyła ze stawu i popędziła do domu. Ron, który wspiął się na unoszącą się na wodzie platformę, dostrzegł Harry'ego i zanurkował po niego. Zdumieni bliźniacy stali na brzegu, nie rozumiejąc o co tyle hałasu. Wówczas przybyła Molly i reszta dorosłych.

Ron wyciągnął sztywne ciało Harry'ego z wody i ułożył go na trawie. Ginny wybiegła z domu z ręcznikiem i słoiczkiem maści. Wytarła jego czoło do sucha i zaaplikowała maść. Harry drgnął kilka razy spazmatycznie i rozluźnił się.

Ginny z ulgą usiadła na piętach. Przyjrzała mu się, by sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie stało i dostrzegła, że nie oddycha. Spanikowana zaczęła wrzeszczeć na dorosłych, by coś zrobili.

Dan Granger przypadł do boku Harry'ego i obrócił go na brzuch. Siadł okrakiem na młodym mężczyźnie i mocno pchnął dół klatkę piersiowej, pomagając wodzie wydostać się z płuc. Powtórzył to kilka razy. W końcu przestał, gdy chłopak zakaszlał, zakrztusił się i zaczął kaszleć jeszcze mocniej.

Widząc, że kryzys opanowany, Molly popatrzyła na bliźniaków.

- CO WYŚCIE SOBIE MYŚLELI? – wrzasnęła na nich.

- Molly – dobiegł słaby głos za jej pleców. Harry usiłował usiąść, opierając się na Ginny.

- Tak, kochanie?

- Nie wiń ich. Nie wiedzieli o maści. Powinienem zostać przy stole, gdy oni poszli pływać.

Ginny pomogła mu wstać. Zachwiał się lekko i oparł się o nią. Molly ciągle miała ochotę zamordować bliźniaków, ale Harry miał rację. Nie wiedzieli o maści. Nie żeby to był jakiś wielki sekret, po prostu nie mówili o tym nikomu, kto nie musiał wiedzieć.

Ginny poprowadziła Harry'ego do stołu i usadowiła na fotelu ogrodowym wystarczająco dużym dla nich obojga. Wziął ją na kolana i głęboko odetchnął. Płuca trochę go bolały, ale chyba wszystko działało.

- Wiesz co – powiedział Harry szeptem, nachylając się do swojej dziewczyny. – Twój strój kąpielowy doprowadza mnie do szału. Gdyby twoi bracia wiedzieli, jakie mam nieprzyzwoite myśli na twój temat, to by mnie zabili!

Uśmiechnęła się po kryjomu. To znaczyło, że strój dał zaplanowany efekt. Pokręciła się trochę na jego kolanach, wywołując jęk pożądania, a potem wtuliła się w niego. Gdy się usadowiła, Harry przywołał prezent i pomachał do Neville'a.

- Neville, znalazłem to w mojej skrytce i pomyślałem, że może cię to ucieszyć. To jest wspólne zdjęcie naszych rodziców. Zrobiono je zaraz po ukończeniu przez nich Akademii Aurorów. To drugie to podręcznik aurora mojego taty. Wiem, że jest stary i przeterminowany, ale powinien być niemal identyczny z tym, którego używał twój tato.

Neville popatrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na bezcenne pamiątki.

- Harry… ja…

- Neville, w porządku. Naprawdę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i Ginny. Rozmawiali przez chwilę, wreszcie Remus wstał, wyczarował stolik, położył na nim jakiś przedmiot i poprosił wszystkich o uwagę.

- Słuchajcie. Mam tu coś zwanego myśloodsiewnią prezentacyjną. Potrafi pokazywać obrazy w skali 1:1. Co prawda myśloodsiewnię przeznaczone są do poważnych celów, ale często zdarza się, że podczas przyjęć dzieli się za ich pomocą jakimiś śmiesznymi albo radosnymi wspomnieniami. Jak wszyscy wiecie, Harry nie ma za dużo wspomnień swoich rodziców, więc chciałbym zacząć, dodając do tej myśloodsiewni kilka moich wspomnień. Kiedy skończymy je oglądać, będziecie mogli podzielić się swoimi. Po prostu podejdźcie tutaj, a ja pomogę wam je wyizolować. Pierwsze wspomnienie na zawsze pozostanie w moim sercu, choć byłem tam w najlepszym razie obserwatorem.

Nad myśloodsiewnią pojawił się ogromny obraz. Harry wstrzymał oddech.

_James Potter stał przed młodszym Dumbledorem. U jego boku znajdował się Syriusz. Ojciec Harry'ego był niezwykle podobny do syna, poza oczami, i miał nieco wyraźniejsze rysy twarzy, które u Harry'ego wydawały się delikatniejsze. Widok przesunął się ku otwartym drzwiom z tyłu, przez które przechodziła Lilly Evans._

_Była przepiękna._

Harry pociągnął lekko nosem i gwałtownie potarł oczy. Ginny złapała go za rękę.

_Lilli była odziana we wspaniałą białą szatę, która przylegała do niej niczym druga skóra. Jej ciemnorude włosy spływały na plecy kaskadą loków. Błyszczące oczy utkwiła w Jamesie._

_James z uczuciem patrzył na narzeczoną. Nie spuszczał jej z oka, gdy zbliżała się do stołu, na którym stała małżeńska czara._

Harry obserwował oczarowany. Ginny była rozdarta. Chciała patrzeć na to wydarzenie, ale jednocześnie pragnęła obserwować reakcje Harry'ego.

_Gdy złożyli przysięgę, scena zmieniła się na wesele. Nie zdołali dokończyć swojego pierwszego tańca. Jakby planowali to wcześniej, ku rozbawieniu wszystkich gośc, w pewnym momencie przestali wirować i zamarli, patrząc sobie w oczy. James wyszeptał coś do Lilly i nachylił się, by ją pocałować. Powoli ich pocałunek nabierał żaru. Byli zupełnie nieświadomi widowni! Pogrążyli się w jakiś własnym świecie, gdzie byli tylko oni dwoje._

Nawet Ginny uroniła łzę na ten widok. Przypomniało jej to o ich pierwszym formalnym balu z Harrym. Kiedy scena zniknęła, Harry otrząsnął się i popatrzył ze smutnym uśmiechem na Remusa.

- To wyjaśnia czemu wybrał Ginny – zawołał Artur Weasley. – Lilly mogłaby być jej siostrą!

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Remus wstał i ponownie podszedł do myśloodsiewni.

- Harry, to był początek czegoś wielkiego, ale nikt z nas nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wielkiego. Już jako dziecko dawałeś nam do zrozumienia, że nie zamierzasz być zwykłym czarodziejem. James był z tego dumny jak paw, ale szczerze mówiąc czasami doprowadzałeś rodziców do szału. Byłeś radosnym dzieckiem, ale jak pokaże następne wspomnienie, mieliśmy z tobą pełne ręce roboty.

Nad myśloodsiewnią pokazał się kolejny obraz.

_Na środku typowego salonu siedział mały Harry. Zachwiał się nieco niepewnie, wpatrując się, niemal zezując, w Wąchacza, animagiczną formę swojego ojca chrzestnego._

_Mały Harry wyciągnął dłoń, dotykając nosa Wąchacza, a potem krzyknął do niego:_

_- HAU!_

_Wąchacz wpatrywał się przez moment w dziecko, a potem szczeknął, co sprawiło że mały Harry upadł na plecy i zaniósł się chichotem, jaki może z siebie wydobyć tylko małe dziecko._

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ginny uśmiechała się szeroko, a bliźniacy spadli pod stół.

_Nawet jako niemowlak miał te rozczochrane włosy i śliczne zielone oczy_, pomyślała Ginny.

- Chłopiec, Który Przeżył to Chłopiec, Który Szczekał! – zawołał George.

_Mały Harry usiadł z wysiłkiem i znów krzyknął „Hau!" do Syriusza, co zaczęło wszystko od nowa. W końcu Wąchacz odwrócił się, a Harry złapał go mocno za ogon, jadąc za nim po podłodze, chichocząc całą drogę._

_Nagle Lilly pojawiła się w drzwiach i podniosła Harry'ego._

_- Syriuszu, no naprawdę! Sama nie wiem kto z was jest gorszy. Ty go ciągasz po ziemi, a James wozi go na Rogaczu. Pomyślałby kto, że dorośli faceci!_

_Lilly przytuliła Harry'ego i zrobiła malinkę na jego brzuchu, co dziecko przyjęło głośnym śmiechem. Potem włożyła go do kojca, w nadziei, że dziecko zaśnie, a Wąchacz położy się obok i go popilnuje._

_Harry zauważył Wąchacza i powiedział cicho:_

_- Piesio!_

_Ku zaskoczeniu Wąchacza „piesio" został wylewitowany do kojca, by służyć Harry'emu za miękką poduszkę. Harry wtulił się w niego i zaczął zasypiać, gdy Lilly weszła do pokoju._

Widzowie patrzyli z niedowierzaniem. Większość magicznych dzieci od czasu do czasu doświadcza niekontrolowanych przebłysków magii, ale to było ewidentnie świadoma, bezróżdżkowa magia.

_- SYRIUSZ! – zawołała Lilly z rękami na biodrach._

_Wąchacz ostrożnie wstał i wyskoczył z kojca. Jednak nie zdążył wylądować, gdy został z powrotem wylewitowany do kojca. Wąchacz zrobił coś, co wyglądało jak wzruszenie ramionami i przytulił się do Harry'ego, który wymamrotał „piesio" i wtulił się w animaga._

_Lilly stała dłuższą chwilę, gapiąc się na tą parę. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Harry spał z głową opartą na wielkim psie. Syriusz obrzucił Lilly niepewnym spojrzeniem i udał, że również zasypia._

_James wszedł do pokoju i podszedł do żony._

_- Lils? Coś się stało? Czemu Syriusz jest z Harrym w kojcu?_

_- Harry wylewitował go do kojca. Chociaż czasami mam wrażenie, że Syriusz powinien mieć własny kojec. Ale Harry! Na Merlina! James, on już używa magii bezróżdżkowej!_

_- Lils, powtarzam ci to od miesięcy. Ale ty musiałaś przekonać się na własne oczy._

Scena rozpłynęła się. Harry miał rozmarzoną minę, a Ginny chichotała z wyczynów dziecka.

- Harry w pieluchach! To jest widok, który mogliśmy sobie darować! – zawołał Fred.

- Ginny powinienem cię ostrzec. Harry to zapewne najpotężniejszy czarodziej swojego pokolenia, a ty jesteś jedną z najpotężniejszych czarodziejek jakie znam. Wasze dzieci będą jeszcze gorsze niż on – powiedział Remus, budząc powszechną wesołość.

Fred podszedł do myśloodsiewni, a Remus pomógł mu wyizolować wspomnienia z dnia, kiedy przemalowali pokój wspólny Slytherinu na odblaskową żółć.

Artur podzielił się wspomnieniem pierwszego spotkania z Molly Prewett. Przez całe wspomnienie żona trzymała go za rękę.

Nawet Ron udostępnił wspomnienie pierwszego meczu Harry'ego w barwach Gryffindoru, podczas którego popisał się chwytem na pełnej prędkości z pozycji stojącej.

Hermiona pokazała wszystkim, jak Ron i Harry pokonali górskiego trolla, który zaatakował ją w łazience dziewcząt. Bliźniacy oczywiście droczyli się z młodszymi chłopakami, przestrzegając ich przed niebezpieczeństwami, jakie czają się w damskich toaletach.

Kilka osób poprosiło, żeby Harry podzielił się jakimś wspomnieniem. Harry wyglądał na zmartwionego. Ginny próbowała go uspokoić, ale on odezwał się cicho:

- Gin, nie rozumiesz. Moje najlepsze wspomnienia wiążą się z nami, a tych nie chcę z nikim dzielić. A pozostałe… nie są fajne.

Dumbledore wstał, wyczuwając jego dylemat.

- Harry, normalnie na przyjęciach ludzie dzielą się wspomnieniami, które są zabawne lub szczęśliwe. Rozumiem jednak, że nie masz zbyt wielu takich, którymi chciałbyś się podzielić, czego niezmiernie żałuję. Czasami w takich sytuacjach ludzie dzielą się wspomnieniem, które może nie być śmieszne ani szczęśliwe, ale zawiera coś, co odmieniło ich życie. Posiadasz wspomnienie z takiego wydarzenia. To coś, co dotyczy całej rodziny Weasleyów, a przez większość czasu byłeś jedyną przytomną osobą. Jeśli zechcesz, a Ginewra nie zgłosi obiekcji, może podzielisz się z nami tym, co naprawdę wydarzyło się w Komnacie Tajemnic?

Bliźniacy, Bill, Ron, a nawet Hermiona wyglądali, jakby nie mogli się doczekać. Nawet Artur był zaintrygowany. Molly czuła ciekawość, ale obawiała się tego oglądać. Grangerowie i Jack Parsons nie wiedzieli o co chodzi, ale również wydawali się zainteresowani.

- Ginny? – spytał delikatnie Harry. Kiedy Dumbledore wspomniał Komnatę, zacisnęła mocno oczy i zesztywniała. – Nie masz nic przeciwko? Powiedz tylko słowo, to nie pokażę niczego.

Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego.

- Chyba jednak muszę zobaczyć jak go zabijasz. Podobnie jak moja rodzina.

Harry skinął głową i podszedł do Remusa, by wyizolować wspomnienie. Remus odczekał, aż Harry zajmie swoje miejsce i przytuli Ginny nim zaczął odtwarzać.

_W komnacie panowały ciemności. Długi rząd wężowych posągów zapełniał środek pomieszczenia, do którego wkroczył dwunastoletni Harry Potter. Ruszył ku wielkiemu wężowi wyrzeźbionemu na ścianie po drugiej stronie. Dostrzegł Ginny i popędził w jej stronę. Bał się o nią tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył, gdy wypuścił różdżkę._

_- Ginny! Ginny! Obudź się, proszę! – błagał niemal we łzach._

_Jakaś ręka podniosła różdżkę Harry'ego._

_Harry wstał i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Tomem Riddle, Voldemortem, który powoli wysączał z Ginny energię życiową, karmiąc nią siebie._

_Riddle chełpił się swoimi dokonaniami i ogłosił się najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie. Opowiadał, że wkrótce Ginny umrze, a on powróci do życia._

_- Przykro mi cię rozczarowywać, ale wszyscy mówią, że największym czarodziejem na świecie jest Albus Dumbledore…_

_- Wystarczyło zwykłe wspomnienie mnie, by Dumbledore'a przepędzono z zamku!_

_Przerwał, gdy nieziemska muzyka wypełniła Komnatę. Harry wyprostował się i stanął pewniej. Nagle na szczycie jednego z posągów pojawił się Fawkes. Feniks nadleciał nad Harry'ego i rzucił mu szmaciane zawiniątko. Tiarę Przydziału._

_- I to Dumbledore wysyła swojemu obrońcy! Śpiewającego ptaka i stary kapelusz! Czujesz się odważny, Harry Potterze? Czujesz się teraz bezpieczny?_

_Za Riddlem rozległ się szelest bazyliszka wypełzającego ze swojego gniazda. Harry zamknął oczy, obrócił się i uciekł._

Widzowie sapnęli, gdy zorientowali się jak wielki był potwór.

_- ZABIJ GO! – wysyczał Riddle do bazyliszka._

_Bazyliszek ruszył w pościg. Fawkes wrzasnął i zanurkował ku jego oczom. Po chwili wielki wąż stracił oboje oczu i jego zabójcze spojrzenie nie stanowiło już dla Harry'ego niebezpieczeństwa._

_- NIE! ZOSTAW PTAKA! ZOSTAW PTAKA! CHŁOPAK JEST ZA TOBĄ! MOŻESZ GO WCIĄŻ WYCZUĆ! ZABIJ GO!_

_- Pomocy, pomocy – wymamrotał Harry. – Ktoś… ktokolwiek…_

_Gdy ogon ślepego gada przesunął się pobliżu, zagarnął Tiarę Przydziału, która wylądowała na kolanach Harry'ego. W desperacji chwycił ją i nasunął sobie na głowę._

_Harry skrzywił się i ściągnął Tiarę. Sięgnął do niej, wydobywając błyszczący srebrny miecz. Harry wstał i odwrócił się, gotowy stawić czoła bazyliszkowi._

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Ginny wczepiła się w Harry'ego. Dygotała. Przytulił ją mocniej.

- Gin, to tylko wspomnienie – wyszeptał delikatnie.

- Wiem. Po prostu… - zamknęła oczy.

Usłyszała pomruk widzów i uniosła oczy, by zobaczyć jak Harry walczy z bazyliszkiem.

_Machnął nieporadnie mieczem, ale to wystarczyło, żeby bestia nabrała respektu. Powoli wąż przypierał go do ściany. Bazyliszek uniósł się, gotowy do uderzenia. Harry ruszył do przodu, gdy uderzył potwór. Ostrze zagłębiło się w wężowe podniebienie, docierając do mózgu. Jedne z jadowitych kłów odłamał się i utkwił w ramieniu Harry'ego. Wąż gwałtownie odchylił się, wyrywając Harry'emu miecz z ręki, po czym padł na ziemię w przedśmiertnych drgawkach._

Ginny poskoczyła gwałtownie, gdy kieł węża przebił ramię Harry'ego. Hermiona z Ronem siedzieli przytuleni, wstrząśnięci rozgrywającą się przed nimi sceną. Molly łkała w ramionach Artura, ale nie odrywała oczu od wspomnienia.

_Zatruty i obolały Harry uniósł spojrzenie na Riddle'a. Wyrwał kieł z ramienia i upuścił go._

_- Jesteś martwy, Harry Potterze._

Ginny załkała cicho. Harry zmusił ją, by spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Kochanie, już wszystko dobrze. Fawkes mnie uzdrowił, pamiętasz? Ginny, już po wszystkim – uspokajał ją cicho.

_Zabrzmiał szum skrzydeł. Fawkes przeleciał nad nim i coś spadło na kolana Harry'ego. Dziennik!_

_Harry porwał kieł bazyliszka z podłogi i wbił go w dziennik. Z książeczki wytrysnęła fontanna atramentu. Dźgnął ją jeszcze raz, kręcąc kłem w otworze, a Riddle ryknął z bólu._

Ginny odsunęła się od Harry'ego dysząc ciężko.

- ZDYCHAJ SKURWIELU! – wrzasnęła na wspomnienie.

Harry chwycił ją i mocno przytulił. Przez moment próbowała się wyrwać, ale w końcu się rozluźniła.

_Promienie światła przebijały Riddle'a niczym włócznie. Wrzasnął jeszcze raz i nagle zniknął, a różdżka Harry'ego opadła na podłogę._

_Ginny jęknęła i usiadła. Widząc to Harry przypadł do jej boku._

Po kilku chwilach wspomnienie zniknęło i wokół stołu zapanowała cisza. Ginny patrzyła na z podziwem na Harry'ego, jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

- Nie wiedziałam – wyszeptała. – Słyszałam tę historię, ale nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że to tak wyglądało.

- Gin, to było dawno temu i wygraliśmy – odpowiedział jej delikatnie.

Wstali z fotela, który dzielili. Harry spojrzał zmartwiony po milczących widzach. Wszyscy spoglądali na nich bez słowa.

Dopiero bliźniacy przerwali ciszę.

- Hej! Skoro potrafił zrobić coś takiego, gdy miał dwanaście lat… - zawołał Fred.

- … to w wieku siedemnastu lat zmiecie Voldemorta! – dokończył George.

Nagle wszyscy stoczyli się wokół Harry'ego i Ginny. Dumbledore zamachał rękoma i ludzie powoli się uspokoili.

- Harry, opowiadałeś mi wcześniej o wszystkim co tam zaszło, ale chyba nie udało ci się oddać głębi niebezpieczeństwa i bólu, któremu musiałeś stawić czoło. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek, łącznie ze mną, zdawał sobie sprawę jak okropne było to przeżycie. Jestem pod wrażeniem i niezmiernie ci wdzięczny. Gdyby nie twoje czyny, Voldemort wróciłby dwa lata wcześniej.

- Ale panie profesorze! Ten miecz? – wtrąciła się Hermiona.

- Tak Hermiono, Harry naprawdę przywołał miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Nikt nie wie, gdzie znajdował się on przez ostatnich tysiąc lat. Obecnie spoczywa w moim biurze i o ile mi wiadomo Harry jest jedyną osobą zdolną nim władać. Miecz nie pozwoli nikomu sobą władać. Jedynie dziedzic Gryffindora, krwi lub ducha, może zrobić to bez narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo. Mogę go na moment dotknąć, by go przemieścić, ale nie mogę się nim posługiwać.

Artur podszedł do Harry'ego. Ginny trzymała swojego chłopaka, jakby nigdy nie zamierzała go puszczać.

- Harry… - zaczął Artur głosem ochrypłym od emocji. – Uratowałeś życie naszej małej dziewczynki, a potem oddałeś jej swoje serce. Nie znam nikogo, kto byłby dla niej lepszy niż ty. Synu, jestem z ciebie dumny i bardzo wdzięczny za to, czego dokonałeś.

Uściskał oboje. Gdy wypuścił ich z objęć, spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, skinął głową i wrócił do Molly, która wciąż cicho płakała.

- Ginny, nic ci nie będzie? – spytał jej Harry. – To nie wywoła u ciebie żadnych koszmarów, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Zabiłeś go. Jeśli będę miała od tego koszmary, po prostu przyjdę do twojego pokoju, żebyś mnie przytulił.

Jack położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

- Harry, masz jaja wielkości kuli do kręgli! Znam weteranów wojennych co zmoczyliby gacie na widok tego węża!

Wszyscy poza Harrym popatrzyli z ciekawością na Jacka.

- Zrobiłem po prostu to, co było trzeba – odparł Harry.

- Jasne mały, ale i tak jesteś gość z jajami. Dobra robota.

Wkrótce potem przyjęcie zaczęło dogasać. Grangerowie wrócili do zajazdu, Neville poszedł do domu, a Bill, bliźniacy i Jack opuścili Norę.

Harry, bojąc się, że Ginny mogła ciężko znieść jego wspomnienie, trzymał się blisko niej przez resztę wieczoru. Dumbledore, Remus i Tonks zostali jeszcze trochę i całe towarzystwo przeniosło się pod dach.

Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że planuje zaprosić do Hogwartu jego i jego przyjaciół w ciągu następnych dwóch dni. Zaproponował, żeby Remus ich odeskortował, ale Harry przypomniał mu, że może po prostu przenieść wszystkich jako Skrzydło.

* * *

**Rodzinna posiadłość Knotów**

Korneliusz Knot nie był szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Jego nieliczne kontakty w nowym rządzie poinformowały go, że dyrektor Shacklebolt jest bliski odkrycia informacji, które nie powinny wyjść na światło dzienne.

Knot w panice wrzucał wszystko do kufrów: obligacje, zwitki mugolskich banknotów, ubrania. Odkąd stracił pracę w Ministerstwie pewni ludzie, w zasadzie było ich całkiem sporo, chcieli z nim poważnie porozmawiać.

Knot nie był Śmierciożercą, ale identyfikował się z ich programem. Lucjusz Malfoy był jego głównym kontaktem wśród zwolenników Voldemorta i źródłem największego dochodu. Malfoy zawsze przychodził do niego prosić go o różne rzeczy, ale Knot zdawał sobie sprawę, że w rzeczywistości były to rozkazy.

Próbował domknąć jeden z kufrów, gdy eksplozja wyrzuciła drzwi do jego sypialni z zawiasów. Kilku Śmierciożerców wpadło do środka, złapało go za ręce i rzuciło na kolana.

W drzwiach pojawiła się postać.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś Korneliuszu? – spytał cicho Voldemort.

- Nie… nie.. nie, mój Panie – zająknął się Knot. – Po prostu chowałem w kufrze pewne niepotrzebne rzeczy.

- Jestem bardzo rozczarowany twoją postawą, Korneliuszu. Najpierw nie udało ci się utrzymać mojego powrotu w tajemnicy. Potem pozwalasz Dumbledore'owi utrzymać kontrolę nad szkołą. A w końcu pozwalasz, by Potter znów namieszał w moich planach!

- A… a… ale mój Panie! Próbowałem!

Knot słyszał wrzaski dobiegające z innych części posiadłości. Jego rodzina!

- Korneliuszu, jeśli próbujesz, ale nie udaje ci się, musisz ponieść konsekwencje. Pozwól, że ci zademonstruję – powiedział spokojnie Czarny Pan.

* * *

**Nora**

Siedzieli wokół stołu i rozmawiali. Dumbledore zaczął właśnie opowiadać Hermionie o bibliotece dyrektorskiej, ale nagle urwał.

Harry złapał słoiczek leżący przed Ginny. Lekko drżącą ręką zaaplikował więcej maści na swoją bliznę. Po chwili nałożył kolejną dawkę. W końcu odchylił się i westchnął z ulgą.

- Harry? Co się stało? – spytał dyrektor.

- Nie jestem pewien. Kiedy już nałożę maść, blizna rzadko daje mi się we znaki. Ale dzisiaj ból przepala się przez maść. Wydaje mi się, że on dzisiaj zabija kogoś osobiście. Powoli i czerpiąc z tego wielką satysfakcję.

- Remus, weź Tonks i zaalarmujcie Zakon. Ja udam się do Ministerstwa, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. Harry, przykro mi kończyć twoje przyjęcie urodzinowe w taki sposób, ale musimy podjąć działania dla ochrony ciebie i nas wszystkich.

- Rozumiem. Dziękuję, że pan dzisiaj przyszedł.

* * *

**Rodzinna posiadłość Knotów**

Ostatni Śmierciożerca opuszczający budynek splunął na drzwi. Odwrócił się i wycelował różdżkę w niebo.

- MORSMORDE!

* * *

**Nora**

Było już późno i Harry miał problemy ze snem. Blizna mu nie przeszkadzała, ale męczył go powód wcześniejszego bólu. Tej nocy, gdzieś w tym świecie rozciągającym się za jego oknem, Voldemort kogoś zabił. A on leżał sobie w łóżku i nic w tej sprawie nie robił.

W końcu zrezygnował ze spania i ubrał się pospiesznie. Wymknął się z pokoju i zszedł na dół. Wyszedł z domu i spojrzał w nocne niebo. Wyglądało niezwykle pociągająco – bezchmurne, gwiazdy świeciły tak jasno, uspokajająco.

Odruchowo zmienił się w Skrzydło i zerwał do lotu. Obleciał kilka razy dom, po czym zaczął wznosić się na spirali, intonując jednocześnie pieśń światła i nadziei. Osłony wokół domu zaczęły migotać w ciemnościach nocy, gdy potężna magia feniksa wzmacniała użyte przy ich rozstawianiu zaklęcia.

Ginny i Hermiona obudziły się na dźwięk tej pieśni i stały w otwartym oknie, obserwując osłony gdy Molly weszła do pokoju.

- Ginny? Wiesz co Harry robi?

- Wzmacnia osłony. Myśl o śmierci ludzi nie pozwala mu spać, więc pewnie postanowił zrobić coś pożytecznego. On odczuwa każdą śmierć, jakby osobiście za nią odpowiadał. Nawet jeśli są to ludzie, których nie zna. Pamiętam jaki był wstrząśnięty, gdy musiał zabić Pansy, choć ona nie dała mu wyboru.

Harry wciąż wznosił się, śpiewając swoją pieśń. Po niemal godzinie wrócił do Nory i przybrał normalną postać. Wspiął się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Ginny stała przy oknie wciąż patrząc na migoczące osłony.

- Ginny? Przepraszam, obudziłem cię?

Podeszła do niego i poprowadziła go do łóżka. Pchnęła go na nie i położyła się obok. On wciąż był w ubraniu, ale ona miała na sobie tylko koszulę nocną.

- Ale Gin, twoi rodzice…

- Cicho Harry. Potrzebujesz spać, a ja potrzebuję, żebyś mnie przytulił. Mama zrozumie, zwłaszcza, że oboje jesteśmy ubrani. Teraz śpij kochanie. Dziś w nocy zrobiłeś już wystarczająco dużo.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart**

Trzy dni po swoich urodzinach Harry przyprowadził Ginny, Rona i Hermionę do biura dyrektora. Ostatnio nie bardzo rozumiał co się dzieje. Absolutnie nikt, nawet Molly, nie powiedział złego słowa na temat tego, że Ginny sypia w jego łóżku. Wstrząsnęło nim to, że Ginny wróciła do niego kolejnej nocy i jeszcze następnej, a nikt tego nie skomentował. Nie robili nic poza spaniem. Ginny twierdziła, że potrzebuje, by Harry ją przytulał, a on był szczęśliwy mogąc spełnić jej życzenie, ale spodziewał się, że Molly z Arturem się wściekną.

W ciągu tych nocy Harry osiągał wyżyny samokontroli. Gdy wszedł do łóżka w spodniach, Ginny kazała mu je zdjąć. Nie ułatwiała mu tego wszystkiego. Oczywiście, całowali się i przytulali, ale Harry nie zamierzał pozwolić, by zaszło to dalej, ku rozczarowaniu Ginny.

Ona jednak czuła, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Chciała w ten sposób przyzwyczaić wszystkich, że wślizguje się czasem do pokoju Harry'ego, a jej rodzice nie robią jej z tego powodu scen. Była niemal tak samo wstrząśnięta jak jej rodzice, gdy zobaczyła co zaszło w Komnacie. Nikt nie wiedział, że było tak źle, nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że gdyby Fawkes nie uznał go za godnego uzdrowienia, on tej nocy zginąłby, a ona żyła dalej.

Do pewnego stopnia ta świadomość dotknęła całej rodziny. Minęło tylko kilka dni, ale większość jej rodziny zrozumiała, że Ginny nie jest już dzieckiem. Żyła niemal rok z Voldemortem w głowie i została ocalona przez mężczyznę, którego planowała poślubić. Użyła nowego szacunku swojej rodziny, by dokonać kilku drobnych, ale istotnych zmian.

Spędzanie nocy z Harrym było jedną z nich. Nie zamierzała spać z nim codziennie, ale wystarczająco często. Wiedziała, że za kilka dni Harry formalnie jej się oświadczy i chciała, by jej rodzina rozumiała, że jest w stanie poradzić sobie z pewnymi aspektami swojego życia.

Dlatego właśnie Harry, który przyprowadził trójkę przyjaciół do gabinetu dyrektora, był taki wstrząśnięty.

Dumbledore uniósł głowę znad biurka słysząc ich przybycie. Skrzydło wyśpiewał powitalną pieśń, którą Fawkes odwzajemnił. Potem Harry zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka.

- Witajcie. Siadajcie proszę. Czy ktoś ma ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa? – spytał wesoło dyrektor. Kiedy uprzejmie odmówili, Dumbledore przeszedł do meritum: - Tak jak wam ostatnio wspominałem, biblioteka dyrektorska zawiera księgi, które dyrektor zgromadził w czasie pełnienia urzędy. Najczęściej po śmierci dyrektora zbiory te włączane są do głównej biblioteki Hogwartu. Jednak od czasu do czasu wchodzimy w posiadanie książek zbyt niebezpiecznych, by udostępnić je każdemu. Kończą one w mojej prywatnej bibliotece, do której dostaniecie dostęp.

Dumbledore podniósł się i podszedł do ściany pozbawionej wszelkich ozdób.

- Czekoladowe żaby – powiedział z ognikami w oczach.

Ściana zalśniła i pojawił się korytarz. Czwórka przyjaciół podążyła za Dumbledorem do luksusowego gabinetu, z którego przechodziło się do wielkiego pomieszczenia wypełnionego masą regałów z książkami.

Hermiona rozejrzała się oszołomiona.

- Od czego mamy w ogóle zacząć? – wyszeptała.

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym – odparł Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że wasza trójka powinna skupić się na zaklęciach, które możemy zaadaptować do obrony zamku. Ja przejrzę więzi, zaklęcia i nauki ścisłe, jak kryształy i alchemię.

Skinęli głowami i zaczęli przeszukiwać książki.

Po wielu godzinach Hermiona zapisała długi zwój pergaminu mnóstwem potencjalnie użytecznych zaklęć, a Harry odkrył jedną książkę i zawarł swoje notatki na jednym króciutkim zwoju. Wrócili korytarzem i odkryli, że Dumbledore wciąż pracuje przy biurku.

- Właśnie miałem po was iść – odezwał się dyrektor. – Czas na kolację w Wielkiej Sali. Będzie się różniła od tego co znacie z roku szkolnego. Wysłałem już wiadomość do Molly, że zjecie przed powrotem do Nory…

- Panie Potter! – przerwała mu nagle Tiara Przydziału. – Czy nie mówiłam, że świetnie pan sobie poradzi? Widziałam to już wtedy, a teraz widzę jeszcze lepiej!

Zaskoczony i zawstydzony Harry spojrzał na Tiarę.

- Eee… Dzięki.

- To co, panie Potter, jest pan gotów? – spytała Tiara.

- Przepraszam, ale na co mam być gotowy? – odpowiedział Harry.

Ku jeszcze większemu zdumieniu Dumbledore'a Tiara zaczęła śpiewać.

_Musi się dokonać, z czterech do jednego,  
zbliża się czas przydziału, przydziału niejasnego.  
Uczniowie Hogwartu, do walki ruszcie razem,  
nie wątpcie w światło, dążcie za miecza obrazem._

Cała piątka milczała zaskoczona. Dumbledore pierwszy się otrząsnął i szybko zanotował słowa Tiary Przydziału.

- Panie profesorze, o co chodziło?

- Nie jestem do końca pewny, panno Granger. To jedna z kilku zagadek, na które natknęliśmy się w te wakacje – odpowiedział Dumbledore, wstając z miejsca i wyprowadzając ich z biura. – Ale chodźcie, kolacja czeka, a wielu nauczycieli chce z wami porozmawiać. Możemy to omówić przy jedzeniu.

Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, Harry zrozumiał co dyrektor miał na myśli. Zniknęły wszystkie stoły domów. Na środku pomieszczenia stał jeden wygodny stół, wokół którego siedziała większość nauczycieli i stało pięć pustych krzeseł.

- Przepraszamy wszystkich za spóźnienie, ale Tiara Przydziału postanowiła w ostatniej chwili zamienić kilka słów z Harrym.

To zaskoczyło nauczycieli. Nawet ci nie zaangażowani bezpośrednio w zlecony przez Dumbledore'a projekt badawczy słyszeli o incydencie z Tiarą. A teraz kapelusz rozmawiał z Harrym?

Dumbledore nie chciał więcej rozmawiać o Tiarze przy uczniach. Uprzejmie poinformował ich, że w swoim czasie wszystko im wyjaśni, ale na razie muszą być cierpliwi. Poza tym mają inne rzeczy, nad którymi muszą się zastanowić i nie muszą dokładać sobie pracy.

Harry na razie przyjął tę interpretację. Faktycznie miał wystarczająco dużo do roboty. Oczekiwał jednak, że Dumbledore w pewnym momencie wyjaśni co się dzieje. Przypomniał Dumbledore'owi, że jedynym sposobem na współpracę była szczerość. Dumbledore przyznał, że z radością podzieli się z Harrym informacjami, jeśli tylko będzie wiedział coś poza kolejnymi pytaniami.

Spędzili resztę posiłku na przyjemnych rozmowach z nauczycielami i między sobą. Dopiero wtedy Hermiona odkryła, że Harry i Ron odrobili wszystkie letnie zadania domowe.

Zdenerwowana Hermiona od razu zaatakowała Rona:

- Co? I nie powiedziałeś mi o tym? Ronald, skąd wiesz, że wszystko jest dobrze? Zrobiłeś wszystko? Łącznie z czytaniem i wypracowaniami?

- Ale Mionko… - próbował się wtrącić skrzywiony Ron.

Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony. Chciała nakrzyczeć też na niego, tak dla zasady, ale on odezwał się pierwszy:

- Hermiono, on nie zrobił tego, bo nie potrzebował twojej pomocy. Zrobił to, bo potrzebował ciebie. Robienie zadań domowych nim się pojawiłaś przypominało mu o tobie i dopingowało go do cięższej pracy, byście mieli potem więcej czasu dla siebie.

Hermiona nagle zorientowała się, że usunięto jej oparcie spod nóg. Oto właśnie to, czego w związku z Ronem obawiała się najbardziej. Bała się, że nie będzie jej potrzebował po szkole.

Ron nieśmiało ujął jej rękę.

- Mionko, zawsze będę cię potrzebował – rzekł po prostu, sprawiając, że się zarumieniła.

Nauczyciele z zainteresowaniem obserwowali tę scenę. Hermiona była ulubioną uczennicą wielu spośród nich. A Ron, no cóż, to miły chłopiec, ale niespecjalnie pilny uczeń.

Minerva McGonagall przerwała ciszę:

- Muszę powiedzieć panno Granger, że jeśli jest pani w stanie zmotywować Ronalda Weasleya do wcześniejszego ukończenia zadań domowych, to może powinnam postraszyć panią kilkoro innych uczniów – powiedziała, patrząc znacząco na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Ale pani profesor, moje zadania domowe też już są skończone. Poza tym w pozostałe wakacje się nie liczą. Nie wolno mi było… - urwał i chwycił się mocno krawędzi stołu. Właśnie o mało nie powiedział im, że we wszystkie poprzednie wakacje siedział zamknięty w pokoju, a wszystkie jego rzeczy zamykano w komórce pod schodami.

Wszyscy to wiedzieli: przyjaciele, nauczyciele, ale nie rozmawiał o tym co stało się między nim i Dursleyami z nikim poza Ginny.

- Nie wolno było mi robić nic do szkoły, pani profesor – zakończył cicho.

- Wiemy Harry i cieszymy się, że nie jest już to problemem – odezwała się Serena, wybawiając Harry'ego i Minervę z niezręcznej sytuacji.

Harry skinął jej z wdzięcznością głową. Dumbledore przejął pałeczkę:

- Harry, profesor Flitwick jest na wakacjach, ale wysłał dziś rano sowę z modyfikacją zaklęcia bąblogłowego, która pozwoli ci moczyć głowę bez zmywania maści.

Podał pergamin Harry'emu, który dokładnie go przejrzał, a potem bez użycia różdżki rzucił zaklęcie na swoją szklankę z wodą. Przewrócił ją i obserwował, jak woda odbija się od niewidzialnej bariery i pozostaje w środku.

- Teraz będę mógł iść nad wodę – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Może nawet nauczę się pływać.

Gdy uniósł głowę zorientował się, że wszyscy patrzą na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- A… Ale Harry! – wyksztusił Ron. – A co z drugim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego w jeziorze? Nie umiałeś pływać?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nikt nigdy nie zabrał mnie w miejsce, gdzie mógłbym pływać. Wy zbudowaliście staw w poprzednie wakacje, a wtedy mnie tam nie było. A w Turnieju Trójmagicznym użyłem skrzeloziela.

Ron potrząsnął głową. Nie on jeden.

- Harry, mam nadzieję, że gdy to wszystko się skończy, pojedziesz na długie wakacje i będziesz cieszył się tym wszystkim, co do tej pory przegapiłeś – powiedział Dumbledore.

- Też mam taką nadzieję.

Po skończonym obiedzie cała czwórka podniosła się od stołu. Ron, Hermiona i Ginny złapali się za ręce, a Harry zmienił się w Skrzydło i zerwał do lotu. Wydobył z siebie pieśń feniksa i kilka razy okrążył Salę.

- Pozer – mruknął Ron.

Ginny i Hermiona zachichotały, gdy Skrzydło poleciał ku nim. Ron chwycił pióro z ogona i zniknęli w rozbłysku płomienia.

Dumbledore wrócił do pozostałych nauczycieli i rozdał kopie ostatniej piosenki Tiary Przydziału. Gdy wszyscy skończyli lekturę odezwał się:

- Zaczynam rozumieć co Tiara może chcieć powiedzieć. Jeśli się nie mylę, mamy poważny problem.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał gwałtownie Severus.

- Przez ostatnie dwa lata ignorowaliśmy wezwania Tiary do zjednoczenia szkoły. Tak naprawdę Harry zrobił w tym kierunku więcej niż ktokolwiek z nas tu obecnych, nie wyłączając mnie. Boję się, że pierwsze dwa wersy mogą oznaczać, że Tiara odmówi w tym roku przydziału pierwszorocznych uczniów.

- Ale jak podzielimy uczniów, jeśli to się stanie? – spytała przerażona Minerva.

- Muszę przyznać, że ta cała sprawa z domami trochę mnie dziwi – wtrąciła się Serena. – Moja szkoła świetnie sobie radzi bez sortowania uczniów i nastawiania ich przeciwko sobie.

- Twój Karaibski Instytut Magii to dobra szkoła i masz prawo być z niej dumna – odrzekł Dumbledore. – Ale Hogwart to najstarsza szkoła magii i czarodziejstwa na świecie. Są pewne tradycje, których nie możemy tak po prostu odrzucić, niezależnie jak bardzo nam się nie podobają.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle – zastrzegła Serena. – Nie proponuję, by cokolwiek odrzucać. Proponuję jedynie, by zmniejszyć różnice między domami. Popatrz na to, czego dokonał Harry. Ma w swojej grupie ludzi ze wszystkich domów, a podczas bitwy złożył bezpieczeństwo zamku w ręce Ślizgonów. Harry powierzył im dobro szkoły i wszystkich uczniów. Wiem, że mieli rozkazy, które przewidywały ewakuację w razie porażki. Chcę tylko zwrócić uwagę, że może dobrze by było podążyć za tym przykładem.

- Albusie, muszę się zgodzić – poparł żonę Severus. – Co prawda lubię być opiekunem mojego domu, ale byłem naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy Harry powierzył im bezpieczeństwo zamku. Okazał im ogromne zaufanie, a oni zrobili wszystko, by być niego godnymi.

Dumbledore przez moment patrzył na nich oczami, w których migotały ogniki.

- Severusie, w służbie tej szkoły i w służbie światłu dokonałeś wielu wspaniałych rzeczy. Ale najwspanialszą było sprowadzenie do nas twojej żony. Dzięki swojej mądrości i energii była w stanie dotrzeć do Harry'ego, gdy ja nie byłem w stanie tego zrobić. Wszyscy wiele jej zawdzięczamy. Ale mamy jeszcze dużo rzeczy do omówienia. Wkrótce wśród nas pojawi się nowy nauczyciel, który nie jest czarodziejem…

* * *

**Rezydencja rodziny Chang**

Cho chodziła ze złością po pokoju. Zrobiła wszystko co trzeba, by dezaktywować zaklęcie Harry'ego, ale wiedziała, że ono nie zniknęło całkowicie. Została kompletnie upokorzona. Większość jej przyjaciół nie chciało mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Kilka propozycji pracy nagle stało się nieaktualnych! Wszystko przez Pottera i jego szmatę!

Wan Chang patrzyła na siostrę z niechęcią. Przez całe lato Cho szalała z wściekłości. Wan złościła się na siostrę, bo jej zachowanie było całkowicie nieodpowiednie. Z drugiej strony Harry Potter upokorzył nie tylko Cho, ale i cała rodzinę Chang. A wstyd był czymś, co każda orientalna kultura traktowała bardzo poważnie.

Wan położyła się na łóżku, starając się nie słuchać marudzenia siostry. Zdecydowanie lepiej było myśleć o dziewiętnastoletnim Dannym Wongu, który był tak bardzo nią zainteresowany. Puchonka z piątego roku zignorowała zupełnie siostrę i pogrążyła się w marzeniach o panu Wongu.

* * *

**Nora, dwa dni przed urodzinami Ginny**

Ginny przyzwyczaiła już rodziców, że spędza trzy, czasem cztery noce w tygodniu razem z Harrym. Harry wciąż nie pozwalał jej posunąć się za daleko, ale poskarżył jej się, że ma kłopoty z zaśnięciem w te noce, gdy do niego nie przychodzi. Nawet po rzuceniu zaklęć wyciszających nie posunęli się dalej niż pocałunki i obmacywanie, ale jego skargi upewniały ją, że jego opór słabnie.

Tego dnia Harry i Ginny siedzieli pod drzewem niedaleko stawu. Ron i Hermiona wciąż pływali.

Ginny próbowała nauczyć go pływać i gdy tylko Harry przywykł do widoku swojej dziewczyny w samym stroju kąpielowym, dość szybko pojął podstawy. Nie czuł się jeszcze zupełnie swobodnie w wodzie, ale robił szybkie postępy.

Ginny i Harry zrobili sobie przerwę, ale Ron i Hermiona wciąż się chlapali w wodzie, a odgłosy ich zabawy unosiły się na lekkiej bryzie. Harry nie zwracał na nie uwagi, bo sprawdzał osłony umysłu Ginny.

- Nieźle, Gin. Chyba można uznać, że opanowałaś Oklumencję. Robiłaś te ćwiczenia medytacyjne, o których ci mówiłem? Te, które umożliwią ci znalezienie formy animagicznej?

- Tak. Jestem prawie pewna, że znam moją formę, ale mam problemy z wyrwaniem jej z klatki. Po prostu nie wiem jak to zrobić.

- Spróbuj tak: pomyśl o najsilniejszym zaklęciu jakie znasz. Zamknij oczy i pozwól magii, która jest ci do niego potrzebna, wezbrać w tobie, ale nie uwalniaj tej mocy.

Zamknęła oczy i zmarszczyła brwi w skupieniu. Kilka minut później otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Czujesz to, Gin? Magię tuż pod powierzchnią, pragnącą się wyrwać?

Skinęła głową.

- To dziwne uczucie, jakby coś leżało mi na żołądku.

- Dobrze. Teraz spróbuj wzmocnić to uczucie. Pozwól magii wzrastać na coraz wyższy poziom. Skup się na tym, by moc w tobie wzbierała. Ale nie uwalniaj jej. Kiedy poczujesz, że jest jej tyle, że więcej się nie pomieści, postaraj się ją odepchnąć, obniżyć jej poziom, aż zniknie.

Ginny powtórzyła ćwiczenie kilka razy. W końcu była w stanie szybko przywołać swoją magię.

- Harry, to niesamowite! Czy to przypomina to, co czujesz?

- Nie, ale jeśli chcesz przekażę ci to uczucie innym razem. Teraz skupmy się na tobie. Jednak zanim pójdziemy dalej powiedz mi, jaka jest absolutnie pierwsza i najważniejsza rzecz, którą musisz zrobić, gdy ci się uda?

- Zwalczam zwierzęcy instynkt, badam moją postać i zmieniam się z powrotem. Tak?

- Dobrze! Twoja forma jest w klatce, tak jak niegdyś moja. Musisz sprawić, by twoja magia wezbrała, koncentrując się na swojej zamkniętej postaci. by zniszczyć klatkę rzuć w nią całą magię jaką posiadasz. Możliwe, że będziesz musiała zrobić to kilka razy, nim zupełnie zniszczysz klatkę. Gotowa? Nie musisz tego robić. Nie zniósłbym myśli, że utknęłaś pod postacią zwierzęcia.

Ginny spojrzała mu w oczy i dostrzegła w nich strach, ale i tak chciała kontynuować.

- Nic się nie stanie, kochanie. Ty przeszedłeś przez to sam. Ja mam ciebie do pomocy.

* * *

**Ginny**

Siedziała przez chwilę koncentrując się tak, jak nauczył ją Harry. Potem zaczęła przywoływać magię. Czuła, że zaraz eksploduje od zgromadzonej mocy. Skoncentrowała się na obrazie klatki i pomyślała o tym, co powiedział jej Harry. Mówił o zniszczeniu klatki. Ale może wystarczy zrobić dziurę, na tyle dużą, by zdołała uciec? Czy to nie da tego samego efektu?

Skupiła uderzenie magii na kilku wybranych punktach klatki. Po kilku chwilach jedna ściana zapadła się i młoda kobieta poczuła, że się zmienia.

_Biegać, wspinać się, polować!_ pomyślała. Jej niezwykle czuły słuch pozwalał jej skupić się na łupie. Obróciła się, nachyliła uszy i zaczęła się skradać.

* * *

**Harry**

Szybkość transformacji zaskoczyła Harry'ego. Ginny nie pracowała nad zniszczeniem klatki zbyt długo.

_Hmm, jest jakimś dzikim kotem. Nakrapianym, z czerwono-pomarańczowym futrem. A jej uszy! Ma pędzelki na końcach uszu!_

Patrzył, jak uszy kota drgają, nasłuchując. Nagle poczuł przerażenie. Coś było nie tak! Widział, jak zwierzę przejmuje kontrolę.

Nie wiedział co robić. W desperacji posłał zwierzęciu jedną myśl.

_GINNY! NIE!_

* * *

**Ginny**

_GINNY! NIE!_

Okrzyk przeszył jej umysł. Ten krzyk wyrażający niewypowiedzianą stratę wstrząsnął nią do głębi. Ginny gwałtownie skupiła się, walcząc z odczuwanymi przez siebie instynktami. Powoli zaczęła je opanowywać, pozwalając przejąć kontrolę ludzkiej inteligencji.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego. Cały dygotał, a na jego twarzy widziała wstrząśniętą, przerażoną minę. W tej chwili zrozumiała co się stało. Pozwoliła zwierzęciu przejąć kontrolę i jedynie jego krzyk pozwolił jej ludzkiej świadomości na jej odzyskanie. Ale on tego nie wiedział. Myślał, że ją stracił. Szybko zmieniła się w człowieka i uklękła przy nim.

- Harry, strasznie przepraszam. Gdybyś mnie nie zawołał, zatraciłabym się!

Zarzucił jej ramiona na szyję i przycisnął ją do siebie. Czuła, jak stopniowo uchodzi z niego straszne napięcie. Trzymała go, głaszcząc po nagim barku.

- Już w porządku, wyciągnąłeś mnie.

Obejrzał ją dokładnie, a potem pocałował. Włożył w ten pocałunek cała swoją miłość i ulgę. Kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, oboje ciężko oddychali.

- Harry, czy będę na to przechodziła za każdym razem, gdy się zmienię? – spytała cicho, przestraszona.

- Nie, kochanie, tylko za pierwszym razem. Wiesz czym jesteś?

- Eee… jakimś kotem. Ale nie jak profesor McGonagall.

- Jesteś jakimś nakrapianym kotem, jakby miniaturowym gepardem. Co oznacza, że masz idealną ksywkę Huncwota. Niniejszym ogłaszam cię KROPKĄ.

Ginny zachichotała.

- Kropka. podoba mi się. Niech no tylko Ron i Hermiona się dowiedzą!

Harry spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku.

- Masz ochotę się trochę zabawić?

Ginny potaknęła.

- Kiedy klepnę cię w ramię, przemień się. Na razie po prostu idź za mną.

Oboje podążyli do stawu. Ron i Hermiona leżeli na dryfującej platformie i trzymali się za ręce.

- Ej! Ron, Mionko, podejdźcie tu na moment!

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli w ich kierunku, a następnie podpłynęli do brzegu.

- Co tam, stary? – spytał Ron.

- Mam ważne pytanie do twojej dziewczyny. Hermiono, czytałaś kiedyś książkę o kotach?

- O kotach? Oczywiście. I to kilka. Ale co to ma… - urwała, gdy Ginny transformowała się.

- To dobrze! Jaki to gatunek? – spytał Harry, wskazując swoją dziewczynę.

Ronowi opadła szczęka.

- Tra… tra… transformowała się – wyjąkała Hermiona. – Ale ładna! Ale jaki to gatunek?

Zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła obchodzić Ginny, oglądając ją z każdej strony.

- Harry, to chyba serwal. Serwale są bardzo rzadkie i czasami nazywa się je „gepardami biedaków" z powodu podobieństwa obu gatunków. Nie są duże, podobne rozmiarami do rysia. Jeśli chodzi o szybkość i skradanie się, potrafią być zabójcze. Jeśli dodasz do tego zęby i pazury, to jest to naprawdę niebezpieczne zwierzę.

Kropka podeszła do Harry'ego i otarła się o jego nogę mrucząc głośno. Harry wyciągnął rękę, by podrapać ją za uszami. Uniosła głowę, dając znać, że chce mocniejszej pieszczoty.

Harry miał ją podnieść, kiedy zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- No dobra, Ginny już opanowała trening animagiczny. teraz popracuję z Mionką nad jej magią bezróżdżkową. Wiem, że masz wciąż problemy ze zrobieniem czegokolwiek bez różdżki. Ale to będzie musiało poczekać. Zajmiemy się tym po urodzinach Ginny.

Hermiona z wdzięcznością skinęła głową.

- Harry, zamierzasz się oświadczyć mojej siostrze w jej urodziny? Tak przy wszystkich? – spytał Ron.

- Tak, zamierzam się oświadczyć w jej urodziny. Ale nie, zrobię to w odosobnieniu. Chciałbyś mieć widownię, gdy będziesz oświadczać się Hermionie?

Ron zmarszczył brwi, a Harry i Ginny ruszyli w stronę domu. Nie zauważyli złośliwego błysku w oczach najmłodszego z braci Weasleyów, który odprowadzał ich wzrokiem.

Tego wieczoru dwa listy zostały wysłane z Nory…

_Lunatyku!  
Skrzydło z ogromną radością melduje zakończenie okresu czeladnictwa Rudowłosej. Od tej pory znana jest jako Kropka! Proszę o oficjalne włączenie jej w poczet Huncwotów.  
Skrzydło_

Drugi list nie był tak niewinny.

_Bracia Weasleyowie!  
Dotarła do mnie wieść, że nasza siostra zaręczy się w swoje urodziny TYLKO jeśli jej przyszły mąż zdoła odnaleźć miejsce na tyle prywatne, by zadać jej to pytanie. Wyczuwam tu okazję, może nie do psoty, ale na pewno do doprowadzenia jej i Harry'ego do szału. Postarajmy się być wszyscy obecni i ani na moment nie dać im chwili odosobnienia. Macie ochotę na zabawę we Wkurz Przyszłego Pana Młodego?  
Ron_

Następnego ranka Harry otrzymał gratulacje od Remusa.

Do Rona dotarły cztery odpowiedzi.

* * *

**Ulica Pokątna**

Wan Chang siedziała ze swoim chłopakiem Dannym Wongiem w ogródku lodziarni Floriana Fortescue, rozkoszując się podwójnymi lodami czekoladowymi z karmelem, które jej kupił, podczas gdy on mówił o wstydzie, jaki spłynął na jej rodzinę. Wstydzie, który ściągnął na nich półkrwi czarodziej! Kiwała głową, zgadzając się z nim. Był taki przystojny i taki mądry!

Tak, nawet ona widziała hańbę swojej rodziny. Rozumiała, gdy Danny jej to wyjaśniał. Teraz wydawało się to takie proste.

Powoli zaczęły w niej wzbierać gniew i niechęć wobec Harry'ego Pottera. Paskudny półkrwi czarodziej, popierający szlamy!

* * *

**Wszystkiego najlepszego, Ginny!**

Poranek w dniu urodzin Ginny okazał się ciepły i słoneczny. Harry wstał wcześnie i wziął poranny prysznic. Starannie dobrał najlepsze spośród nieoficjalnych ubrań. Miał przy sobie prezent dla Ginny, który wybrał dla niego Remus. Po raz dziesiąty sprawdził czy na pewno ma w kieszeni pierścionek. Nie był pewien kiedy będzie miał okazję zostać z Ginny sam na sam. Zapewne jakoś rano, bo przyjęcie było zaplanowane na popołudnie.

Wyszedł z sypialni i ruszył na dół. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu w kuchni odkrył Freda, George'a, Percy'ego i Rona szczerzących się do niego od ucha do ucha.

Niepewnie położył prezent dla Ginny koło prezentów od innych. W tym momencie Molly odwróciła się od kuchenki.

- Harry, kochany, usiądź i zjedz śniadanie. Wszyscy moi chłopcy przyszli wcześniej, by spędzić czas siostrą w tym jej specjalnym dniu! Czy to nie wspaniale?

Harry poczuł, że znalezienie się sam na sam z Ginny może okazać się znacznie trudniejsze niż mu się wydawało. Profesor Trelawney byłaby niezmiernie dumna z profetycznych talentów jej ucznia, bo jego przepowiednia okazała się w stu procentach sprawdzona!

Po śniadaniu Harry i Ginny postanowili polatać na miotłach. Nagle wszyscy chłopcy Weasleyowie chcieli latać z nimi. Kiedy zaczęli ustalać składy do quidditcha, Harry i Ginny uznali, że jednak wolą pójść popływać. Tak więc mecz quidditcha został odwołany na rzecz pójścia nad staw.

Nim nadszedł obiad, Harry zaczął się mocno irytować. Ginny świetnie to widziała. Hermiona z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwowała tę dziwną grę w Podążaj-Za-Parą. Nim zaczęło się przyjęcie, Harry i Ginny nie mogli znaleźć chwili spokoju. W jakim kącie by się nie zaszyli, podążali za nimi jej bracia. Czasem jeden, czasem dwaj, a czasem wszyscy.

Przez ostatnie dwie godziny Harry niemal migotał od wezbranej mocy. Jednak to ewidentne ostrzeżenie dla braci Weasleyów zostało zignorowane. Jakby tego było mało, Ginny kilka razy była na skraju łez i jedynym co ocaliło chłopaków był fakt, że łzy ostatecznie nie popłynęły.

W połowie imprezy Harry wyciągnął Hermionę z dala od reszty.

- Hermiono, wiedziałaś coś o tym? – spytał szeptem.

- Nie. Jestem niemal tak samo wściekła na Rona jak ty.

- Przykro mi, bo dostaniesz rykoszetem naszą zemstą. Jeśli będziecie mieli szczęście, może będziecie mieli w tym roku parę chwil na osobności z Ronem, ale nie liczyłbym na to specjalnie – powiedział ze złością Harry.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego wstrząśnięta. Jednak zaraz zorientowała się, jak ważne było to dla nich i jak bardzo Ron zrujnował im ten moment.

- W porządku – odparła z determinacją. – Nie tylko rozumiem, ale i pomogę wam w tym!

Gdy wrócili na przyjęcie, Ron dosiadł się do Hermiony, objął ją ramieniem i wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego. Mina mu jednak zrzedła, gdy Hermiona zrzuciła jego rękę i przez resztę wieczoru trzymała między nimi co najmniej metr dystansu.

Molly posprzątała ze stołu, by dać Ginny miejsce na otwieranie prezentów. Harry wstał, rzucił serię zaklęć przylepca i obrócił się do Molly.

- Molly, czy możemy cię na moment przeprosić? Chciałbym spędzić parę chwil sam na sam z Ginny. Będziemy z powrotem za niecałą godzinę.

Molly zerknęła szybko na dłoń córki i skinęła głową.

- Oczywiście, kochany. Jak wrócicie napijemy się herbaty i zjemy tort.

Harry ujął Ginny za rękę i poprowadził ją przez kuchenne drzwi w chłód nocy.

W domu pięciu braci Weasleyów usiłowało zerwać się z krzeseł. Po minucie, gdy zaklęcie się wyczerpało, popędzili do drzwi. Molly zaczęła krzyczeć za nimi, a Hermiona siedziała wściekła przy stole z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, patrząc na braci spode łba.

Pięciu młodych mężczyzn wypadło na dwór, ale jedyne co ujrzeli to znikająca kula ognia na tle nocnego nieba.

Harry zabrał Ginny na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej w Hogwarcie. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, gdy tylko powrócił do ludzkiej postaci i rozpłakała się.

- Harry, jak oni mogli być tacy okropni?

- To przez Ronalda. Rozmawiałem już o tym z Hermioną i zapowiedziałem jej, że będą mieli szczęście, jeśli znajdą w tym roku choć dwie minuty dla siebie. Zapewniam cię też, że pozostali nie wymigają się tak łatwo. Te błazny zapłacą za to, co zrobili. Ale teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy.

Zaprowadził ją do ławki i posadził. Ujął jej obie dłonie.

- Ginewro Weasley… wyjdziesz za mnie?

Ginny odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła.

- Tak, Harry Potterze. Wiesz, że tak.

Harry wyciągnął pudełeczko z kieszeni i wydobył pierścionek zaręczynowy. Potem zsunął jej z palca pierścień obietnicy, i zbliżył do niego pierścionek zaręczynowy. Rozbłysły na moment i na jego dłoni pojawił się pojedynczy pierścionek z pojedynczym, dużym diamentem, który pulsował tak jak wcześniej pierścień obietnicy. Potem wsunął nowy pierścień na jej palec i pocałował ją.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart**

Albus Dumbledore dojrzał błysk na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i z uśmiechem wyjrzał przez okno. Domyślał się co się dzieje. Akurat w tym miejscu doszło już do niejednych oświadczyn. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wymruczał inkantację, która spowiła szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej w setkach małych światełek.

Dumbledore zamknął okno i wrócił do pracy, ale uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

* * *

**Wieża Astronomiczna**

Harry i Ginny przerwali pocałunek i zachwytem przypatrywali się migoczącym wokół nich światełkom.

- Harry, to twoja robota?

- Nie, Gin – odpowiedział Harry ze zdumionym uśmiechem. – Wydaje mi się, że to prezent od tego cwanego kozła, naszego dyrektora. Musiał zauważyć, że tu przybyliśmy i pewnie domyślił się celu naszej wycieczki.

Ponownie pocałował swoją narzeczoną w świetle tańczących świateł.

* * *

**Nora**

Czterdzieści pięć minut później wrócili do Nory i weszli przez drzwi kuchenne, trzymając się za ręce. Artur, Molly i Hermiona rzucili jedno spojrzenie na twarz Ginny, drugie na jej dłoń i uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Harry nie zaszalał specjalnie z kamieniem, to były skromne trzy karaty.*

Tymczasem chłopcy nie byli zbyt szczęśliwi. Gdy para zniknęła, Hermiona szczegółowo wyjaśniła Molly i Arturowi co ich synowie zrobili Harry'emu i Ginny. Reakcja Molly była straszna, ale nawet tak zwykle opanowany Artur był wściekły.

Podczas gdy Molly, Artur i Hermiona rozmawiali z Ginny i zachwycali się pierścionkiem, Harry spojrzał na pięciu braci i powiedział niebezpiecznie cichym głosem.

- Cała piątka! Do salonu! Biegiem!

Wyśliznęli się z kuchni, a Harry podążył za nimi.

- Siad! – warknął Harry.

Bracia pospiesznie zajęli miejsca. Oczy Harry'ego płonęły, a magia migotała wokół niego. Piątka Weasleyów przypomniała sobie nagle, że to jest mężczyzna, który zabił dwudziestometrowego bazyliszka. Nagle zorientowali się, że to nie był tylko Harry, ale i ich przyszły szwagier i udało im się doprowadzić go do szału.

- Zraniliście Ginny. Jest to dla mnie nie do przyjęcia. Gdybyśmy nie byli rodziną, byłbym na was naprawdę wściekły. Ale i tak uważam, że należy się wam nauczka.

Harry przeszedł wokół pokoju i dotykał każdego z nich jaśniejącą ręką. Pod jego dotykiem zaczęli się transmutować.

Bill zmienił się w łysego mnicha buddyjskiego.

Fred stał się smutnym klownem, trzymającym trąbkę rowerową.

George został kobiecym klownem z potężnym biustem.

Percy przekształcił się w aktora z epoki elżbietańskiej* z kostiumem z epoki, łącznie z gigantyczną kryzą.

Fred spojrzał na braci, a potem na Rona, który zachował swoją postać i zawołał:

- Ale PIIP co z nim PIIP?

George miał już wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale iskry wyskoczyły z czubków jego piersi, a z każdego ucha wysunęła się flaga Wielkiej Brytanii. Jego nos zaczął wściekle migotać wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się Ronowi.

- Jego dziewczyna osobiście wymierzy mu karę. Uznajcie to za ostrzeżenie. Nie będę tolerował, gdy ktokolwiek krzywdzi moją narzeczoną.

Bill ponuro pokiwał głową.

- Jeśli dbać o siebie nawzajem nie będziemy, któż pozostanie, by o mnie dbać?

Przerażony zatkał sobie usta.

Percy spojrzał smutno na braci.

- Obecne lęki to zaliż jeno cień potwornych wyobrażeń.

Oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia.

Harry wrócił do kuchni. Wszyscy przyglądali mu się niepewnie. Młody czarodziej uśmiechnął się, wzruszył ramionami i usiadł, sadzając sobie Ginny na kolanach.

- Harry, gdzie chłopcy? – spytała zaniepokojona Molly.

- W salonie. Zastanawiają się nad swoimi czynami. Zawołaj ich, jeśli chcesz.

Molly uniosła brew, ale zawołała:

- CHŁOPCY! Chodźcie tutaj!

Ron wszedł i usiadł koło Hermiony, która natychmiast przesiadła się obok Harry'ego.

Następny wyszedł Percy, szokując wszystkich swoim strojem. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swoich braci pozostających w salonie i rzekł:

- Napełnijcie swe serca odwagą, a nie grozi nam upadek – wzruszył ramionami i zajął miejsce, mamrocząc: - To próba a nie czyn wprawia nas w zdumienie.

Artur miał na twarzy zaczątki uśmiechu. Molly zmrużyła oczy:

- GEORGE! CHODŹ TU NATYCHMIAST!

Do kuchni wkroczył George szurając stopami. Ginny i Hermiona zgięły się w pół ze śmiechu. Piersi George'a przy każdym kroku wydawały odgłos, jakby ktoś człapał po błocie. Jego sukienka była za krótka, ale przepięknie migotała. Miał coś powiedzieć, ale z czubka piersi wystrzeliło więcej iskier, więc załamany usiadł obok Percy'ego.

Ginny miała problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. Włożyła pięść do ust, by nie wyć ze śmiechu.

Następnie wkroczył Fred. Na miał na sobie sięgający ziemi krawat, który nieustannie sztywniał i podrywał się do góry, uderzając go w twarz.

- Harry PIIIP to nie jest PIIIP śmieszne!

Artur śmiał się tak, że musiał trzymać się Molly, by się nie przewrócić. Molly z całych sił próbowała się nie śmiać, ale nie dawała rady.

Bill wszedł ostatni. Z łysą głową, bosymi stopami i pomarańczową szatą wyglądał wspaniale.

Na ten widok Ginny, Hermiona, Artur i Molly nie wytrzymali i wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem.

Bill spojrzał na nich karcąco i rzekł:

- Cóż to za radość, cóż to za śmiech, niczym płomień co was ogarnia? Czyż nie czas szukać lampy, gdy spowiły was ciemności?

Wszyscy się śmiali, nawet Ron. W końcu Molly zdołała opanować się na tyle, by spytać:

- Harry, kochany, a co z Ronaldem?

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Za to odpowiada osobiście Hermiona.

Ron przełknął ślinę i spojrzał niepewnie na swoją dziewczynę, która opowiedziała mu wściekłym wzrokiem.

- Harry, jak długo pozostaną w tej postaci? - spytał Artur, wycierając łzy z oczu.

Harry nagle zaczął wyglądać niepewnie.

- Wiesz, byłem tak zły przez to co zrobili, że sam nie pamiętam czy użyłem dwutygodniowej czy czterotygodniowej wersji zaklęcia.

Percy wbił przerażone oczy w Harry'ego.

- Co się stało już się nie odstanie?

Fred zatrąbił smutno, a jedna z piersi George'a sflaczała jak przekłuty balon z głośnym odgłosem puszczanych wiatrów.

Reszta rodziny zawyła ze śmiechu.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

„**Skromne trzy karaty" **to 0,6 g. diamentu warte ok. 300 000 PLN. Właściwie nie ma o czym mówić ;)

„**Epoka elżbietańska"** to przełom XVI i XVII wieku, czasy panowania Elżbiety I. W Anglii jest uznawana za złoty wiek. Tworzył wówczas . William Shakespeare (Szekspir).

* * *

_**Od autora: **Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że pierwsze rozdziały to znacznie większe stężenie romansu. Na razie nieco ograniczamy dramat i wprowadzamy pewne problemy przed nadchodzącym rokiem szkolnym. Zajmie to trochę czasu._


	3. Pierwsze razy

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam wszystkich! Tym razem oczekiwanie było nieco dłuższe. Przepraszam Was z całego serca, niestety miałem dużo rzeczy do załatwienia ostatnio. Postaram się, żeby następny rozdział pojawił się szybciej._

_Część z Was uznało, że Harry był zbyt ostry wobec Weasleyów, a ich figiel niewinny. Pewnie niektórzy z Was nie mają za sobą oświadczyn, ale pomyślcie sobie jak byście się czuli, gdyby na Waszej pierwszej randce z osobą, na której szczególnie Wam zależy, czterech gości robiłoby wszystko, żebyście nie mieli czasu nawet porozmawiać. Mniej więcej tak samo wkurzeni byli Harry i Ginny._

_Dziękuję wszystkim za recenzje i bardzo się cieszę, że przybywają w tak szybkim tempie. Tradycyjnie zapraszam też na mojego bloga literackiego „Z pierwszej półki" zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blox[kropka]pl_

* * *

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Nie jesteśmy właścicielami praw do postaci Harry'ego Pottera i Ginny Weasley. Nie mamy praw do świata HP. Po prostu uznaliśmy, że fajnie ich podręczyć od czasu do czasu._

**Rozdział 3 – Pierwsze razy**

**Nora**

Po urodzinach Ginny życie wróciło do normy. Molly wymierzyła Ronowi karę na własną rękę, zarzucając go mnóstwem obowiązków domowych. Ginny zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do swojego nowego pierścionka i nowego statusu, przynajmniej wśród rodziny.

Dzień po jej urodzinach do Nory przyleciały rezultaty SUM-ów Ginny i listy z Hogwartu dla pozostałych. Wstrząs w Ministerstwie dotarł nawet do Departamentu Egzaminów, co sprawiło, że tegoroczne wyniki SUM-ów przyszły później niż zwykle. Ginny uzyskała bardzo dobry rezultat: dziesięć sumów, w tym wybitne z Eliksirów, Zaklęć, Transmutacji i Obrony.

Ron, Hermiona i Harry dostali swoje listy z Hogwartu. Ron utrzymał na tyle dobre oceny, by znów otrzymać pozycję kapitana gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha, a Hermiona została Prefektem Naczelnym. List Harry'ego był znacznie dłuższy i zaskoczył nawet jego.

_Harry,  
biorąc pod uwagę nadchodzące w tym roku problemy oraz Twoje pragnienie, by powiększyć i ulepszyć Twoją grupę AD, Rada Nadzorcza na mój wniosek postanowiła formalnie włączyć Twój kurs w poczet przedmiotów nauczanych w Hogwarcie w ramach Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Będzie się nazywał Zaawansowaną Obroną i zostanie zaproponowany wszystkim uczniom od czwartego roku w górę. Madam Bones rozważa, czy nie włączyć go do przedmiotów do wyboru na owutemach.  
Głównymi nauczycielami na tym przedmiocie będą profesorowie Snape i Parsons, podczas gdy Ty otrzymasz status Profesora Asystenta. Będziesz miał wszystkie prawa i przywileje nauczyciela, łącznie z zadawaniem zadań domowych, przyznawaniem i odbieraniem punktów oraz karaniem szlabanami. Pozostaniesz jednak w swoim dormitorium, gdzie będziesz mieszkał ze swoimi kolegami z klasy.  
Profesor Parsons opracował specjalny kurs dla dyrektora Shacklebolta, który powinien sprawić, że na czas gotowych będzie 200-300 osób, nie licząc tych szkolonych przez Ciebie. To szkolenie będzie miało miejsce w Akademii Aurorów i niewykluczone, że zostaniesz poproszony, by od czasu do czasu udać się tam i pomóc w tym procesie.  
Niezależnie od moich pragnień, w związku z tymi wszystkimi dodatkowymi obowiązkami i odpowiedzialnością, nie mogę Ci z czystym sercem zaproponować pozycji Prefekta Naczelnego, za co chciałem Cię serdecznie przeprosić.  
Jeśli mi pozwolisz, chciałbym bardzo pomóc Ci w tym roku w Twoim osobistym treningu. Uważam, że dobrze by było, gdybyś zaplanował swój przyjazd do Hogwartu, lub przynajmniej złożył mi wizytę, dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Weź proszę ze sobą listę zaklęć opracowaną dla AD. Profesor Snape chciałby je przejrzeć dla młodszych roczników.  
Z poważaniem,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Dyrektor Hogwartu_

Harry oparł się ciężko. Profesor Asystent?

Ginny uniosła wzrok znad swoich wyników SUM-ów.

- Harry? Co się stało?

Potrząsając głową podał jej bez słowa swój list. Przeczytała, spojrzała na niego zdumiona i podała list Hermionie.

- No, no, profesor Potter, prawda? – spytała z uśmiechem Ginny.

- Właśnie. A jeśli będziesz niegrzeczna, zarobisz szlaban ze swoim ulubionym nauczycielem – odgryzł się wesoło.

- Och, Harry! Co za zaszczyt! – westchnęła Hermiona.

Harry skrzywił się, słysząc jej zachwyt.

Ten dzień okazał się dniem pogodzenia. Bracia Weasleyowie pokazywali się jeden po drugim, by błagać Ginny o wybaczenie. Harry siedział nieporuszony, czekając aż każdy z nich zdoła przekonać siostrę, że naprawdę żałuje tego co zrobił.

Fredowi i George'owi poszło najłatwiej, choć ich przeprosiny były całkiem zwariowane. Przeprosiny Percy'ego trwały godzinę, a gdy skończył mówić, wszyscy mieli dość jego kwiecistych fraz. Bill mówił najkrócej, bo nikt nie był go w stanie zrozumieć. Gdy Ginny wreszcie przyjęła przeprosiny, Harry przywrócił cała czwórkę do poprzednich postaci, ale ostrzegł, że jeśli kiedyś jeszcze skrzywdzą Ginny, nie będzie tak miły.

Po tym wszystkim jedynie Ron nie otrzymał przebaczenia, mimo wielokrotnych przeprosin.

Dwa dni po urodzinach Ginny siedziała w salonie z Harrym i Hermioną. Harry przeglądał swoje notatki z książki, którą zabrał z biblioteki dyrektorskiej. Zmarszczył brwi i zaczął ponownie kartkować książkę.

Hermiona uniosła wzrok znad zwoju, który przeglądały wspólnie z Ginny. Widząc jego minę spytała:

- Harry, naburmuszyłeś się jak chmura gradowa. Co jest?

- To ta cholerna książka – odparł Harry, unosząc książkę, by pokazać jej tytuł „Geologiczne Właściwości Magii". – Znalazłem w niej rysunek, który wygląda zupełnie jak kryształ z mojej wizji, ale nie ma tam prawie nic napisane na jego temat. Jest nazwa i informacja, że używano go dawno temu przy jakichś starożytnych rytuałach dla zmarłych. Coś mi mówi, że to bardzo ważne, ale to ślepa uliczka!

- A jak go nazywa książka? – spytała Hermiona.

- Spiritus Crystalus – przeliterował oba słowa, by mogła je sobie zapisać.

- Hmm, jesteś pewny tego drugiego słowa? Crystalus oznacza kryształ, ale Crystallus to naczynie lub pojemnik.

- Nie, w książce wyraźnie jest napisane przez jedno „l".

- Nie za dużo tego. To ewidentnie z łaciny. „Spiritus Crystalus" to Kryształ lub Kamień Dusz. Dodam to do mojej listy rzeczy do zrobienia i zobaczymy do czego dojdę. Wiesz co, nigdy nie szukaliśmy informacji w bibliotece na Grimmauld Place, a jest w niej pełno książek o Czarnej Magii. Możemy tam znaleźć coś pożytecznego.

Harry wstał i podszedł do Hermiony, by zajrzeć w jej listę rzeczy do zrobienia. Była bardzo długa, a na samym jej spodzie znajdowała się notatka o magii bezróżdżkowej. Uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

- Kurde, Mionko, strasznie cię przepraszam. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że obiecałem Ci z tym pomóc. Może teraz coś z tym zrobimy.

- Harry, o czym ty mówisz? – spytała zdumiona Hermiona.

- O magii bezróżdżkowej. Obiecałem ci z nią pomóc, pamiętasz? Spróbujmy kilku rzeczy.

Przysunął sobie krzesło i siadł przodem do Hermiony, siedzącej na kanapie. Ginny, która siedziała tuż obok przyjaciółki, oparła się wygodnie i obserwowała ich ćwiczenia.

- No dobra – zaczął Harry. – Wyciągnij różdżkę i machnij nią. Żadnego zaklęcia, po prostu machnij.

Machnęła różdżką, która wystrzeliła iskry. Takiego standardowego testu używał pan Olivander, by sprawdzić, czy różdżka pasuje do użytkownika.

- Teraz zamknij oczy i machnij jeszcze raz.

Ponownie snop iskier.

- Możesz już otworzyć oczy, Minko. Mogę zobaczyć na moment twoją różdżkę?

Podała mu ją. Wszyscy przyjaciele Harry'ego opanowali do jakiegoś stopnia magię bezróżdżkową, za wyjątkiem Hermiony. Najsilniejsi byli Ron i Ginny, którzy potrafili rzucać naprawdę silne zaklęcia bez użycia różdżki. Ale Hermiona wciąż potrzebowała różdżki do każdego zaklęcia.

Harry dokładnie sprawdził różdżkę Hermiony, po czym znów spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

- Mionko, zamknij oczy i skup się na uczuciu, które przepływa przez ciebie, gdy machasz różdżką. Pomyśl o płynącej przez ciebie magii. Skup się na tym bez reszty.

Harry mrugnął do Ginny i wyczarował miotełkę do kurzu z takim samym uchwytem jak różdżka Hermiony. Włożył ją przyjaciółce w dłoń, nie przestając mówić.

- Skoncentruj się na tym uczuciu. Pamiętasz, jak dobrze się z tym czujesz? Gdy będziesz pewna, że całkowicie się na tym skupiłaś, machnij różdżką kilka razy i otwórz oczy.

Hermiona machnęła różdżką trzy razy. Nic się nie stało za pierwszym razem, nic się nie stało za drugim, ale za trzecim poczuła ponownie, jak magia przez nią przepływa. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na snop iskier. Harry i Ginny uśmiechali się do niej szeroko. Harry pomachał… Zaraz…

Harry machał do niej JEJ RÓŻDŻKĄ! Ale to by znaczyło… Spojrzała na przedmiot trzymany w dłoni i zachłysnęła się. Trzymała miotełkę do kurzu!

- H… Harry, co to znaczy? – wyjąkała.

- Droga siostrzyczko, to znaczy, że jesteś w stanie używać magii bezróżdżkowo. Twój problem polega na tym, że czasem bierzesz wszystko zbyt dosłownie. Blokujesz w sobie tą zdolność, bo każda książka, którą czytałaś w życiu, mówi ci, że różdżka jest ważna. Ale ona nie jest aż tak ważna. Pomaga skupić twoją magię, ale możesz różnie dobrze skupiać ją na swojej dłoni bez użycia różdżki. Powiedziałem ci, żebyś skupiła się na uczuciach i nad tym właśnie musisz popracować. Ginny może ci powiedzieć, że nie jestem dobry z uczuciami. Albo czuję za dużo albo za mało, ale to właśnie uczucia pomagają nam skanalizować magię. Twoja wiedza czyni cię potężną czarodziejką, zapewne najmądrzejszą naszej generacji, ale czasami musisz odłożyć na bok logikę i podążać za sercem.

Harry machnął rękę i nagle Ginny otoczyły motyle. Po kolejnym machnięciu ręką zniknęły wszystkie poza jednym, który wylądował na jej ramieniu. Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego. Harry przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na oszołomioną Hermionę.

- Hermiono, to co właśnie tu pokazałaś dowodzi, że magia nie bierze się z różdżki. Zapewne nigdy nie będziesz w tym taka dobra jak Ron i Ginny, ale myślę, że za jakiś czas będziesz dawać sobie z tym radę. Po prostu skup się na uczuciach.

Oddał jej różdżkę. Hermiona wsunęła ją w uchwyt i odłożyła miotełkę do kurzu na biurko. Potem rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję i mocno uściskała przyszywanego brata.

Harry usiłował powstrzymać śmiech. _Pewnie już usiłuje ułożyć program nauczania z wykorzystaniem tej miotełki do kurzu_, pomyślał. _Ale skoro już wie, że potrafi to zrobić, to poradzi sobie sama._

- Dziękuję Harry. Nawet nie wiesz jak fatalnie się czułam, będąc jedyną osobą, która nie potrafi używać magii bezróżdżkowej – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Masz rację, nie wiem – odparł z uśmiechem. – Nie żebym chciał zmieniać temat, ale co do Rona…

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Słuchaj, wiem że zasłużył sobie na karę, ale myślałem trochę o tym, Mionko. To nie fair wobec ciebie. Może zaczniesz mu trochę odpuszczać? Nie sądzę, żeby on i jego bracia zrobili to ze złej woli, po prostu wydawało im się, że są zabawni. Nie zrozum mnie źle, byłem na nich solidnie wkurzony i dalej trochę jestem. Ale to nie fair wobec ciebie. Widziałem jak patrzysz na mnie i Gin, gdy się przytulamy i wiem, że cię to boli. Więc przestań się dręczyć i odpuść trochę. Daj mu tylko do zrozumienia, że zranił Ginny naprawdę mocno. A ja nie pozwolę na to nikomu, nawet jemu.

Ginny spojrzała na swojego narzeczonego.

- Czyżbyś był teraz moim obrońcą, panie Potter?

Harry zastanawiał się przez moment.

- Gin, marny los Śmierciożercy, który spróbuje z tobą walczyć, ale to było co innego. Ron jest rodziną i dlatego zranił cię bardzo głęboko, tam gdzie odczuwa się to najmocniej. Myślę, że wiesz co mam na myśli, kochanie. Niezależnie jak bardzo bym chciał, nie mogę chronić cię przed wszystkim. Co prawda nie wątpię, że dałabyś radę wszystkim swoim braciom, ale chciałem, żeby zrozumieli, że teraz muszą się liczyć z nami obojgiem.

Ginny zastanowiła się nad jego słowami. nie chciała, żeby Harry był w stosunku do niej nadopiekuńczy, ale to co powiedział miało sens. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, dając mu znak, że zrozumiała i wróciła do lektury zwoju, który badały wspólnie z Hermioną.

Po kilku minutach Hermiona postanowiła udać się przez Fiuu na Grimmauld Place i poszperać w tamtejszej bibliotece. Harry wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swoich notatek.

* * *

**Później, ten sam dzień**

Ron pracowicie naprawiał stary kamienny mur otaczający posiadłość. Molly zakazała mu używania magii, a mimo to kilka razy go na tym przyłapała. Tak więc teraz pod palącym słońcem układał kamienie na swoich miejscach tylko za pomocą rąk.

Zauważył, że Hermiona wyszła z domu i zmierza w jego stronę z tacą. Wiedział, że zaraz usłyszy kolejne kazanie, ale zdał już sobie sprawę, że to co wydawało mu się zabawnym i nieszkodliwym dowcipem, naprawdę zraniło Harry'ego i Ginny. Naprawdę żałował tego co zrobił, ale nikt nie chciał słuchać jego przeprosin, zwłaszcza Hermiona.

Hermiona zatrzymał się półtora metra od niego.

- Ronald – powiedziała cicho.

Skrzywił się.

- Masz zamiar znów na mnie nakrzyczeć, Mionko? Przecież przeprosiłem.

- Nie Ron, nie zamierzam teraz na ciebie krzyczeć. Jeśli wiesz jak bardzo zraniłeś swoją siostrę, nie będę już więcej o tym mówiła. Przyniosłam ci coś chłodnego do picia.

Z radością przyjął od niej szklankę z napojem z kostkami lodu. Wypił połowę i oddał jej szklankę.

- Dzięki, Minko. Koszmarnie tu dzisiaj gorąco.

- Twoja mama nie będzie tak łagodna jak ja, ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko towarzystwu, posiedzę tu z tobą. Upewnię się też, że masz coś zimnego do picia.

Wiedział, że jeszcze nie wybaczono mu wszystkiego, ale był na dobrej drodze. Uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś została.

Uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła na niego zaklęcie chłodzące, by choć trochę ułatwić mu pracę.

* * *

**Czarodziejskie Uzbrojenie Weasleyów**

Fred i George patrzyli z dumą na swój nowy budynek. Całe górne piętro zajmowało laboratorium. Z tyłu znajdowało się dużo miejsca na przeprowadzanie testów nowych produktów, a całość była nieźle odizolowana od otoczenia.

Bliźniacy byli w euforii. Oferta Harry'ego pozwoliła im na błyskawiczny rozwój i eksperymenty z naprawdę niebezpiecznymi substancjami. Nie żeby mieli coś przeciwko. Bliźniacy, jak to chłopaki, uważali wszystko co robi „BUM" za dobrą zabawę.

Fred pracował nad przenośnym bagnem, starając się stworzyć ruchome piaski, które można rzucić przeciwnikowi pod nogi, podczas gdy George wypełniał dokumenty, które należało wysłać do Ministerstwa. Potem planował zająć się problemem bezpiecznego dostarczania produktów do odbiorców.

Kilka prototypów przekazali Remusowi, który pokazał je Jackowi Parsonsowi. Brak informacji zwrotnych nie powstrzymał ich ducha wynalazców. Bombowo się bawili!

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, kilka dni później**

Profesor Dumbledore przewodniczył spotkaniu plenarnemu Zakonu Feniksa. Miał na głowie wiele problemów. Niektórymi planował podzielić się z członkami Zakonu. Jednak póki co musiał skupić się na tym, co mówił Remus:

- … i to by było na tyle w tym temacie. Teraz chciałbym przejść do raportu od jednego z naszych zamiejscowych członków, którego implikacje są niezwykle niepokojące, jeśli wszystkie informacje znajdą potwierdzenie. Wysłał go Charlie Weasley. Melduje ogromny spadek aktywności mrocznych czarodziejów w Rumunii. Dodatkowo mamy informację z dwóch niezależnych źródeł, które potwierdzają obecność Petera Pettigrew w tym kraju. Myślę, ze możemy wyciągnąć wniosek, że Glizdogon rekrutuje tam nowe siły dla Voldemorta. Otrzymaliśmy podobne raporty od innych członków zamiejscowych i liczby, które z nich wynikają, są nadzwyczaj niepokojące. To tylko wstępne szacunki, ale możliwe, że Voldemort będzie w stanie powołać pod broń dwa razy liczniejszą siłę niż ta, która zaatakowała Hogsmeade.

Po pokoju przetoczyły się niespokojne pomruki.

- A co z aurorami? – spytał Artur Weasley.

Odpowiedziała mu Hestia Jones, uczestnicząca w spotkaniu z ramienia dyrektora Shacklebolta:

- Obecnie mamy około stu aurorów w gotowości bojowej. Kolejne dwie setki są w trakcie szkolenia, więc ich nie liczę. Dodatkowo mamy około trzystu ochotników do brygady bojowej aurorów, którą pomaga nam szkolić Jak Parsons – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do charłaka. – Jack przyprowadził kilku mugoli, których nazywa zdaje się „konsultantami", którzy zajmują się sprawnościowymi aspektami szkolenia. Magiczne części będą prowadzone przez aurorów, a nadzorowane przez pana Pottera.

- Harry'ego? Ale to jeszcze dzieciak! – krzyknął któryś z członków Zakonu. Kilkoro innych członków zaczęło wykrzykiwać pytania. Dumbledore rozejrzał się wokół i mocno zastukał kłykciami w blat stołu.

- Spokój. Proszę o ciszę – powiedział. Kiedy zgromadzeni uspokoili się, kontynuował: - Na pewno zauważyliście, że nie ma dziś z nami pana Pottera. Nie zaprosiłem go, ponieważ Harry nie jest członkiem Zakonu. Podzielę się z wami jednak pewnymi niezbędnymi informacjami. Zakon Feniksa jest starą organizacją, znacznie starszą, niż podejrzewa większość osób. Większość z was dołączyła do Zakonu, by walczyć z Voldemortem, ale początkowym celem Zakonu było zapewnienie czarodziejskiemu światu przewodnictwa w mrocznych czasach, takich jak obecne. Ale pracujemy też, by nasz rząd nie oddalał się od światła. Wiele razy w ciągu historii Zakonu obalaliśmy zbyt opresyjne czarodziejskie rządy, jak również ich mugolskich odpowiedników. W zeszłym roku cała naszą pracę wziął na siebie jeden mężczyzna. I tak, mimo jego młodego wieku nazywam go mężczyzną. Harry Potter przewodzi tej walce. Nie jest członkiem naszej organizacji i szczerze mówiąc nie jestem pewien czy pragnie nim być. Kilka miesięcy temu zaoferował Zakonowi przymierze. Przymierze, a nie przyłączenie się do nas. A gdyby nie on i jego towarzysze, wielu z nas nie siedziałoby dziś tutaj. Być może któregoś dnia Harry dołączy do naszego Zakonu. Nie będzie dla mnie zaskoczeniem, jeśli pewnego dnia przejmie w nim przywództwo. Ale musicie zrozumieć, że to jego walka i będzie ją prowadził na swój sposób. Przepowiednia głosi, że nie może dowodzić nikt poza nim. Naszą pracą jest wspieranie go tam, gdzie zdołamy. Nadchodzi starcie między Harrym a Voldemortem. Do tego czasu obaj będę sobie równi lub niemal równi pod względem mocy. Jeśli Harry przeżyje, jego moc będzie rosła jeszcze zapewne przez kilka lat. Na naszych oczach zmieniają się reguły, które uznawaliśmy za niezmienne. Jeśli Zakon ma przetrwać, musimy być pożyteczni dla Harry'ego. W związku z tym chciałbym Remusie, żebyś co tydzień informował Harry'ego o tym, co dzieje się w naszej organizacji. Musimy stać się oczami i uszami Harry'ego, podczas gdy on koncentruje się na nadchodzącej walce.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Członkowie Zakonu w skupieniu rozważali słowa Dumbledore'a. Remus oparł się wygodnie i ukrył uśmiech. _Staruszek wreszcie zaczyna rozumieć o co chodzi_, pomyślał.

- Remusie, masz coś jeszcze do dodania? – spytał Dumbledore.

- Doszły do nas plotki, jakoby Voldemort planował coś na wrzesień lub październik, ale żadnych konkretów. Zaobserwowano nasiloną aktywność Śmierciożerców w Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Niestety nie wiemy ilu Śmierciożerców Voldemort ma aktualnie w kraju. Jego atak na Harry'ego w lipcu sugeruje, że zamienił otwarte działania na coś bardziej skrytego. Ale ten wzór zaburza atak na rodzinną posiadłość Knotów, który ewidentnie był typową dla Śmierciożerców napaścią. To są wszystkie informacje, jakie na dziś przygotowałem.

- W porządku – rzekł Dumbledore. – Jeśli nie mamy więcej spraw na dzisiaj, ogłaszam zakończenie spotkania.

* * *

**Egzamin z teleportacji, następny ranek**

Harry obudził się, delikatnie wyciągnął ramię spod śpiącej Ginny i wstał. Jego narzeczona znów przyszła do jego pokoju ostatniej nocy, z czego był bardzo zadowolony. Przytulili się i przez kilka godzin rozmawiali o planach na przyszłość, nim wreszcie zasnęli, trzymając się w ramionach.

Tego dnia musiał wstać wcześnie. Remus miał przyjść po niego i zabrać go na egzamin na prawo teleportacji. Pocałował Ginny i udał się na poranny prysznic. Ginny jedynie otuliła się kocem i uśmiechnęła delikatnie, nie budząc się nawet na chwilę.

Gdy skończył się kąpać i ubrał się, zszedł na dół. Okazało się, że Remus już przyszedł i czeka razem z Molly.

- Remus, czemu jesteś tak wcześnie?

- Harry, dzisiaj załatwiasz sprawy w Ministerstwie. To oznacza wypełnienie całego stosu papierów i pół dnia czekania. Na ile ich znam, wypełnisz papiery od razu po przyjściu, a twój egzamin zacznie się dopiero po południu.

Harry skrzywił się i westchnął.

- Molly, Remus ma chyba rację. Lepiej będziemy się zbierać.

Pocałował Molly w policzek i podążył za Remusem. Planowali teleportację na Grimmauld Place, a stamtąd wzięli mugolską taksówkę do Ministerstwa.

Tak jak podczas swoich poprzednich wizyt Harry otrzymał identyfikator. Tym razem głosił on: „Harry Potter, EGZAMIN Z TELEPORTACJI". Remus uśmiechnął się, widząc jak strażnik robi wielkie halo z zabierania Harry'emu różdżki, nim wpuścił ich do środka.

Tak jak Remus przewidywał, weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym za kontuarem i szklaną szybą siedział rząd urzędników. Harry podszedł do nich i wypełnił kilka formularzy, a następnie usiadł koło przyjaciela.

Nad szybą znajdowała się tabliczka z koordynatami pomieszczenia oraz poleceniem dla przystępujących do egzaminu, by je zapamiętać. Poniżej widniała reklama Kliniki Dimitriego dla Rozszczepionych, co Harry uznał za nieco niepokojące.

Obaj mężczyźni siedzieli, patrząc jak kolejne osoby wchodzą i wychodzą z sali egzaminacyjnej. Harry znał kilka osób, które zdawały, bo były razem z nim w Hogwarcie. Większość osób wychodziło z zadowolonym uśmiechem – zdali.

Harry dostrzegł tylko jeden niezbyt groźny przypadek rozszczepienia. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku wyszedł potykając się, gdyż jego stopy przekręciły się o 180 stopni. Ponuro wyglądający urzędnik odeskortował go do Kliniki Dimitriego. Jednak nie każda osoba, która weszła do środka, wychodziła później z sali, co sprawiło że Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że poważniejsze przypadki rozszczepienia wysyłano bezpośrednio do Kliniki.

W oczekiwaniu na wywołanie jego nazwiska rozmawiał z Remusem na różne tematy. Jak dla niego był to szczyt biurokratyzmu. Po trzech godzinach oczekiwania wyczytano jego imię.

- Następny! Harry Potter! Tymi drzwiami i na wprost.

Na dźwięk jego nazwiska każda osoba w poczekalni wbiła w niego spojrzenie. Harry czuł się, jakby był okazem cyrkowym. Szybko podszedł do drzwi i wszedł do sali egzaminacyjnej.

- Witam na egzaminie z teleportacji. Nazywam się egzaminator Applebee i będę pana dziś egzaminował, panie… eee… - zerknął na listę, a potem oszołomiony wbił spojrzenie w Harry'ego. – Panie Potter! Co za zaszczyt!

Harry wywrócił oczami.

- Panie Potter, proszę podążać za mną, zaczniemy jak tylko dojdziemy do obszaru egzaminacyjnego.

Harry poszedł za Applebeem do potężnego pomieszczenia. Wyglądało jakby kiedyś było magazynem, ale od zostało potem wybebeszone. W pokoju wymalowano duże kwadratowe obszary, które na ścianach oznaczono wielkimi literami.

- Panie Potter, czy zechce pan dołączyć do mnie w kwadracie M? – spytał Applebee, po czym zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem.

Harry rozejrzał się i spostrzegł egzaminatora, który machał do niego z drugiego końca sali. Harry skoncentrował się i teleportował się z cichym pyknięciem.

- Dobrze, panie Potter. Teraz proszę teleportować się do J.

Harry rozejrzał się i zauważył literę J. Ciche pyknięcie i znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu, gdzie dołączył do niego Applebee.

- Niesamowite, panie Potter. Robi pan zadziwiająco mało hałasu podczas teleportacji. Znakomicie! Doprawdy znakomicie! Teraz proszę przemieścić się do T.

Kiedy spotkali się w punkcie T, Applebee podał Harry'emu kawałek pergaminu.

- Panie Potter, zdał pan pierwszą część testu z perfekcyjnym wynikiem. Teraz zobaczymy jak radzi pan sobie z teleportacją długodystansową. Pergamin, który panu wręczyłem, zawiera dwa zestawy współrzędnych. Spotkam się z panem w miejscu oznaczonym przez pierwszy zestaw. Drugi z nich to nasze pomieszczenie awaryjne. Jeśli rozszczepi się pan, znajdzie się pan w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu, albo nie zobaczy mnie pan po pojawieniu się, proszę teleportować się w to drugie miejsce. Ja ruszam, proszę odczekać dwie minuty i może pan zaczynać.

Applebee pokazał na zegar na ścianie, który zaczął odmierzać dwie minuty, po czym deportował z pyknięciem.

Harry przyjrzał się współrzędnym. Nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do teleportacji na podstawie współrzędnych, ale nie sprawiało mu to większych trudności. Gdy licznik dotarł do zera, zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

Pojawił się na łące. Applebee stał zaledwie półtora metra od niego. Zanotował kilka rzeczy na formularzu i uśmiechnął się.

- Znakomicie, panie Potter! Proszę spojrzeć jeszcze raz na pergamin, znajdzie pan tam ostatni zestaw współrzędnych. Gdy tylko pan przeczyta, proszę podążyć za mną.

Applebee zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem. Harry sprawdził pergamin. Pierwszy zestaw współrzędnych zmienił się w inny. Harry dokładnie sprawdził cyfry i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

* * *

**Nora**

Molly, Ginny i Hermiona przygotowywały wspólnie obiad. Hermiona nie była najlepszą kucharką i Molly wykorzystywała czas spędzany przez nią w Norze do pokazania jej najważniejszych aspektów życia zamężnej czarodziejki. Kochała Hermionę jak córkę. A skoro Ron dał jej pierścień obietnicy, to pewnego dnia ta młoda kobieta stanie się faktycznie jej córką. W związku z tym chciała się upewnić, że Hermiona będzie w stanie zadbać o Rona i ich dzieci.

Nagle usłyszała dźwięk alarmu. Trzy kobiety zamarły, zbladły i obróciły się do rodzinnego zegara. Na ich oczach wskazówka reprezentująca Harry'ego przesunęła się z „PODRÓŻY" na „ŚMIERTELNE NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO".

Po kilku chwilach zmieniła się ponownie, tym razem na „RANNY".

* * *

**Atak**

Gdy Harry pojawił się na nowym punkcie aportacyjnym, jego prawe ramię stanęło w ogniu. Krzyknął, padł na ziemię i przetoczył się, tłumiąc płomienie. W tej samej chwili nad jego głową przeleciały trzy zaklęcia śmierci.

Harry wzniósł tarczę, przygryzając wargę, by nie krzyczeć z bólu w poparzonym ramieniu. Rozejrzał się. Applebee leżał na trawie kawałek dalej. Harry nie wiedział czy egzaminator jeszcze żyje. Pięciu Śmierciożerców wyszło spomiędzy drzew i zaczęło się do niego zbliżać. Zorientował się, że Śmierciożercy uznali, że dostał którymś z zaklęć, inaczej nie podchodziliby na takim luzie.

Harry wypalił Reducto, które trafiło środkowego napastnika. Jego ciało poleciało dobre dziesięć metrów w tył, nim uderzyło w drzewo. Harry wstał i rozpoczął wymianę ognia z pozostałymi Śmierciożercami, choć prawa ręka za bardzo go bolała, by mógł jej użyć.

Większość zaklęć wrogów rozbijała się o jego tarczę, ale od czasu do czasu pojawiały się też Niewybaczalne. Harry uchylił się przed kolejnym zaklęciem śmierci, a następnie zdjął dwóch Śmierciożerców swoim wzmocnionym zaklęciem tłukącym. Pozostała dwójka usiłowała deportować, ale Harry rzucił na nich osłonę antyteleportacyjną. Oni się już nigdzie nie wybierali.

Padł na ziemię i przetoczył się przez ramię, wrzeszcząc z bólu, ale był to jedyny sposób na uniknięcie dwóch dobrze wymierzonych zaklęć śmierci. Obaj mężczyźni wznieśli tarcze, więc Harry użył nowego zaklęcia Hermiony, które jego przyjaciółka nazywała włócznią furii.

Lanca białego światła wystrzeliła z jego dłoni. Przebiła tarczę jednego z wrogów i wbiła się prosto w niego. Widząc to ostatni pozostający przy życiu Śmierciożerca zachował się najrozsądniej jak mógł w tej sytuacji. Rzucił różdżkę na ziemię w geście kapitulacji. Harry ogłuszył go i związał.

Młody czarodziej wstał ciężko i podszedł do egzaminatora. Applebee jeszcze żył, ale był ciężko ranny. Harry przywołał różdżki Śmierciożerców. Wiedział, że nie ma wiele czasu. Zablokował najmocniej krwawiące rany egzaminatora i podszedł do Śmierciożerców. Upewnił się, że żyje tylko jeden, ten, który się poddał. Harry przelewitował go obok egzaminatora.

Applebee potrzebował uzdrowiciela! Harry nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko spróbować teleportacji z dwoma pasażerami. Wyczarował linę i związał obu mężczyzn za kostki, mimo bólu w ramieniu.

Rozejrzał się za pergaminem ze współrzędnymi pomieszczenia alarmowego. Wreszcie dostrzegł zgnieciony pergamin leżący w trawie. Podniósł go i zaklął pod nosem. Całość była nadpalona. Nie dało się odczytać współrzędnych. Nie miał innego wyboru jak teleportacja do poczekalni.

Podszedł do obu nieprzytomnych mężczyzn i skupił się, usiłując zapomnieć o bólu. Przez moment stał nieruchomo, a potem cała trójka zniknęła, wydając głośny odgłos podobny do uderzenia gromu.

* * *

**Nora**

Przed długi czas wskazówka pozostawała na „RANNY". Wreszcie ponownie przesunęła się na „W PODRÓŻY".

Kobiety spojrzały po sobie. Skoro Harry był w drodze, mogły się tylko modlić, by oznaczało to poprawę jego sytuacji.

* * *

**Biuro ds. Teleportacji, Ministerstwo Magii**

Pojawił się w poczekalni, kompletnie wyczerpany i słaniający się na nogach. Ktoś wrzasnął, ktoś inny zawołał, by wezwać aurorów i uzdrowicieli. Harry znów się zachwiał i byłby się przewrócił, ale Remus złapał go w samą porę i pomógł usiąść na podłodze, plecami do ściany.

- Harry, na Merlina! Co się stało?

- Śmierciożercy w ostatnim punkcie. Pan Applebee potrzebuje uzdrowiciela…

Harry zaczął się trząść. Odpływ adrenaliny przyniósł szok i ból w poparzonym ramieniu. Remus spojrzał na jego obrażenia.

- Harry, ty też potrzebujesz uzdrowiciela!

- Uzdrowiciele są już w drodze – wtrącił się jeden z dopiero co przybyłych aurorów. – Byłoby nam ogromnie pomocne, gdyby pan Potter mógł złożyć swoje wspomnienie z tego wydarzenia w myśloodsiewni.

Remus warknął na aurora, ale Harry położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zapewnił, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Remus chciał protestować dalej, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że stoi na przegranej pozycji, więc jedynie pomógł Harry'emu wyizolować wspomnienie i złożyć je w małej myśloodsiewni dostarczonej przez aurora.

- Przyprowadziłem tylko jednego Śmierciożercę, tego, który się poddał. Jest jeszcze czterech w punkcie aportacyjnym – powiedział Harry.

- Zostawił pan za sobą czterech Śierciożerców? – spytał zaskoczony auror.

- Raczej się nigdzie nie wybierają. Chyba że ktoś potrafi wskrzeszać zmarłych – odparł Harry z grymasem.

Ktoś, zapewne uzdrowiciel, zbadał pospiesznie egzaminatora i zabrał go gdzieś przy pomocy świstokliku. Auror ponuro pokiwał głową i zrobił krok w bok, a jego miejsce zajął inny uzdrowicie, który zerwał koszulę Harry'ego i zaczął badać jego ramię. Harry westchnął z ulgą, gdy uzdrowiciel posmarował oparzenia maścią przeciwbólową.

- Nie jest tak źle jak mi się początkowo wydawało – zapewnił go uzdrowiciel. – Większość to oparzenia pierwszego stopnia i kilka oparzeń drugiego stopnia, głównie od barku do przedramienia. Za jeden-dwa dni powinien być pan wyleczony. Niech pana uzdrowiciel rodzinny przepisze panu maść przeciwbólową to za dwa dni nie będzie po tym już śladu.

Kolejny mężczyzna zbliżył się do Remusa i wręczył mu kawałek papieru i mały dokument. Remus przyjrzał im się i powiedział:

- Najwyraźniej egzaminator Applebee spodziewał się, że zdasz swój test, Harry. Już wypełnił formularz z pozytywnym wynikiem testu, więc dostałeś swoje prawo teleportacji.

Harry spojrzał na niego wyczerpany.

- Wszystko fajnie, ale możemy już wracać do domu? Jestem zbyt zmęczony, by robić dzisiaj coś więcej.

Remus skorzystał z Fiuu w pobliskim biurze. Musiał podtrzymywać Harry'ego, gdy weszli w ogień, krzycząc:

- Nora!

* * *

**Nora**

Wskazówka w końcu przesunęła się na „W DOMU", a alarm umilkł. Trzy kobiety czekały niepewnie.

- MOLLY! – zawołał Remus, układając Harry'ego na kanapie w salonie.

Młody mężczyzna wyglądał fatalnie. Podarta koszula odsłaniała bark i ramię. Miał trawę we włosach i bród na spodniach. Nie żeby się tym przejmował. Gdy tylko legł na kanapie, wyciągnął się i po chwili już spał.

Molly, Ginny i Hermiona wbiegły do salonu, ale zatrzymały się zaraz za drzwiami. Harry leżał na kanapie, wyglądało na to że spał. Jego jedno ramię pokrywały bandaże, od barku, aż do przedramienia. Remus uniósł palec do ust, nakazując ciszę. Podszedł do kobiet i przemówił niemal szeptem:

- Nic mu nie jest. Śmierciożercy zaatakowali go podczas ostatniej części egzaminu z teleportacji. Ma poparzone ramię. Niezbyt ciężko, ale chyba powinniśmy wezwać Poppy, by to obejrzała. Na razie jest po prostu zmęczony. Teleportował się, zabierając ze sobą dwóch ludzi.

Molly spojrzała na Ginny, a potem na Hermionę.

- Hermiono, skontaktuj się przez Fiuu z profesorem Dumbledore. Przekaż mu to, co powiedział Remus i spytaj czy Madam Pomfrey mogłaby podejść i zbadać Harry'ego. Ginny, musimy wyczarować czyste bandaże. Remusie, jesteś pewien, że będzie mu tu dobrze?

- Tak Molly. Na razie potrzebuje snu bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

- Dobrze. Hermiono, idź porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore, a potem znajdź Rona i powiedz mu co się stało, żeby nie wpadał tu hałasując jak stado słoni. Kiedy skończysz, przyjdź do nas do kuchni.

Hermiona poszła do Fiuu, a Molly zaprosiła resztę do kuchni i wstawiła wodę na herbatę.

Cała trójka siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy, pogrążona w myślach. Po pewnym czasie, który dłużył się niemiłosiernie, profesor Dumbledore wszedł do pokoju i powiedział:

- Molly, Poppy właśnie bada Harry'ego, ale nie jest specjalnie zaniepokojona. Remus, poprosiłem twoją żonę, żeby przyjrzała się tej sprawie, zobaczymy co odkryje.

Hermiona weszła przez drzwi kuchenne.

- Ron już wie. Będzie wchodził po cichu.

Molly nieuważnie skinęła głową. Po krótkiej chwili do kuchni weszła Madam Pomfrey i zajęła miejsce przy stole. Położyła na blacie mały słoiczek z maścią. Molly postawiła filiżankę herbaty przed pielęgniarką.

- Nic mu nie będzie – uspokoiła wszystkich Poppy. – Oparzenia nie są najgorsze. Poboli go mocno dziś i jutro, ale maść mu pomoże. Pojutrze po oparzeniu nie będzie już śladu. Jest wyczerpany i śpi, ale podejrzewam, ze obudzi się za kilka godzin, gdy miną znieczulające efekty maści. Może chcieć położyć się z powrotem spać. Pozwólcie mu na to. Maść pomoże mu przetrwać dzisiejszą noc i jutrzejszy dzień. Jutro pod wieczór powinno być z nim wszystko w porządku.

Molly sięgnęła po maść, ale Ginny szybko zgarnęła ją ze stołu. Posłała mamie wyzywające spojrzenie, ale zmiękła, gdy zobaczyła uśmiech na twarzy Molly. Po chwili z salonu dobiegł hałas, a do kuchni na palcach weszła Tonks.

- Hej, wiecie, że Harry kima na kanapie? – spytała. – Nawet nie drgnął, jak się potknęłam o stolik.

Usiadła obok Ginny, a Hermiona wywróciła oczami. Niezgrabność Tonks stała się legendarna.

- Czego się dowiedziałaś, Tonks? – spytał Dumbledore, nachylając się do przodu.

- A, jasne. Martwa czwórka nie ma przy sobie żadnych dokumentów, więc tu trochę utknęliśmy. Ten który przeżył nie jest Anglikiem, to Francuz. Kiedy wychodziłam, wciąż nie chciał gadać. Planują podać mu niedługo Veritaserum. W Świętym Mungu mówią, że Harry prawdopodobnie ocalił egzaminatorowi życie. Na razie podejrzewa się, że Harry został wystawiony. Ktoś z wewnątrz poinformował Śmierciożerców o jego obecności i ujawnił im współrzędne teleportacyjne.

Tonks powiodła spojrzeniem po obecnych. W tych kilku zdaniach wypowiedzianych na jednym oddechu takim tonem, jakby mówiła o meczu quidditcha, podsumowała sytuację życia i śmierci. Oczy wyszły jej na wierzch, gdy dojrzała pierścionek na palcu Ginny.

- Kurczę! Niezły kamyczek! Ginny, śliczny pierścionek! Klęknął przed tobą? Było romantycznie? – spytała.

Ginny zaczęła opowiadać historię. Uwielbiała wracać do tej chwili i była szczęśliwa, mogąc podzielić się nią z Tonks. Gdy dotarła do momentu, w którym pojawiły się światełka, spojrzała podejrzliwie na Dumbledore'a, któremu w oczach zatańczyły ogniki.

- Tak, panno Weasley, widziałem jak tam przybyliście. Wieża Astronomiczna jest miejscem oświadczyn już niemal tysiąc lat. Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że widziała więcej spłodzonych dzieci niż oświadczyn.

Spojrzał na Molly, która zarumieniła się po czubki uszu. Ginny wydawała się zaskoczona, ale potem zaczęła chichotać. Hermiona patrzyła na Molly w szoku.

Dumbledore i Poppy wyszli wkrótce potem, ale Remus i Tonks zostali zaproszeni na obiad.

Artur wrócił z pracy o normalnej godzinie i przy obiedzie opowiedział rodzinie o zamieszaniu, jakie powstało w Ministerstwie z powodu wydarzeń tego dnia. Aurorzy prowadzili śledztwo i przesłuchiwali ludzi, starając się odkryć źródło przecieku.

W połowie obiadu do kuchni wtoczył się Harry. Molly zerwała się na równe nogi i podprowadziła go do krzesła.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytała.

- Już nie najgorzej, Molly. Dzięki, że pytasz.

Ginny wstała z miejsca i przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy.

- Kochanie, nie ma nic złego w powiedzeniu ludziom, że coś cię boli. Widzę twój ból, wystarczy, że na ciebie popatrzę. A teraz siadaj, a ja ci zmienię maść i bandaże.

Oparzenia na ramieniu wyglądały teraz jak pozostałość po zbyt intensywnym opalaniu, pozostało jedynie kilka pęcherzy. Kiedy skończyła, Harry westchnął z ulgą i odprężył się. Zanim Ginny zdążyła się odwrócić, złapał ją za rękę i ucałował jej dłoń. W jego oczach ujrzała wdzięczność.

- Harry, masz ochotę coś zjeść? – spytała Molly.

Harry energicznie pokiwał głową i puścił rękę Ginny. Od rana nic nie jadł. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak przyglądają mu się Remus i Tonks.

- Tak mi się wydawało, że słyszałem jak ciotunia Tonks potyka się po drodze – powiedział, wcielenie niewinności.

Tonks marszczyła brwi, ale tym razem postanowiła dać mu spokój.

- Harry, ile z dzisiejszego dnia pamiętasz? – spytał Remus, nachylając się do niego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w koncentracji.

- Właściwie wszystko. Pamiętam, że zostałem zaatakowany zaraz po aportacji. Kiedy padłem na ziemię, by zdusić płomienie, kilka zaklęć śmierci przeleciało mi nad głową. Potem walka okazała się w miarę standardowa. Zrobili się aroganccy, potem głupi, a potem martwi. Gdyby zostali za linią drzew, mieliby znacznie większe szanse, ale cała piątka wyszła w moją stronę. Musieli uznać, że zostałem trafiony przez jedną z ich klątw. A to mi przypomina – zwrócił się do Hermiony – że jeśli druga strona kiedykolwiek dorwie się do naszych tarcz, mamy przerąbane. Chcę coś, co może ominąć naszą tarczę, albo zniszczyć ją zupełnie.

Hermiona przywołała swoją listę zadań i zapisała to.

- Mogę już mieć na to rozwiązanie. Kilka zaklęć z biblioteki dyrektorskiej wydaje się spełniać twój warunek. Acha, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć. Byłam na Grimmauld Place i przeglądałam zbiory biblioteczne. Znalazłam jedną księgę, którą możesz być zainteresowany i stary dziennik Fineasa Blacka, który wspomina, że przeniósł niektóre z bardziej interesujących i bardziej niebezpiecznych książek do rodzinnej skrytki. Wiem, że Ginny zabiłaby mnie, gdybym dała ci dzisiaj tę książkę, więc dam ją jej, a ty możesz sobie ją od niej odebrać.

Harry przerwał opychanie się gulaszem, który podała mu Molly.

- Skrytka to żaden problem, możemy do niej zajrzeć w ten weekend – zerknął na Molly. – Bo idziemy na Ulicę Pokątną w weekend, prawda?

- Tak, kochany. Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że pojutrze powinieneś być już zdrowy. Dzisiejsza noc będzie dla ciebie ciężka, ale będziemy nakładać ci maść co cztery godziny. Jutro popołudniu ból powinien przejść.

Późnym wieczorem Ginny weszła do pokoju Harry'ego akurat w chwili, gdy ten się rozbierał. Na jej widok Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Co, kochanie? Przyszłaś pomóc mi się rozebrać?

- Nie, z twoimi rękami już wszystko w porządku. Ale gdzieś za godzinę będziesz potrzebował kolejnej aplikacji maści.

- To jeszcze godzina została? Jak sądzisz, co powinniśmy robić przez ten czas? – spytał przewrotnie, wsuwając się pod koc.

Ginny zrzuciła szatę, ukazując swoją seksowną koszulę nocną zapinaną z przodu i weszła do łóżka od niepoparzonej strony Harry'ego. Położyła głowę na jego piersi i objęła go jedną ręką. Pocałował ją.

Po trzydziestu minutach odchylił się nieco i spojrzał na nią. Pojedyncza wiecznotrwała świeczka omiatała jej twarz delikatnym światłem. Ginny rozpięła kilka guzików swojej koszuli nocnej, w nadziei, że jej narzeczony skorzysta z ułatwionego dostępu. Z delikatnym uśmiechem cmoknął ją w czubek nosa.

- Nie myśl, że cię nie rozgryzłem, Ginewro. Wiem co kombinujesz – wyszeptał gardłowo.

- Naprawdę? A co takiego? – odpowiedziała szeptem z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Urzekłaś mnie i kruszysz moje mury obronne przez całe lato, zwłaszcza przez te ostatnie trzy tygodnie.

- Naprawdę, panie Potter?

Nachylił się i pocałował ją w policzek.

- Tak, Gin i gdyby nie to pieprzone oparzenie, dałbym ci dziś wszystko czego pragniesz – odpowiedział delikatnie.

Wstrzymała oddech, a oczy jej rozbłysły.

- Harry, naprawdę? Nie drocz się ze mną na taki temat. Naprawdę tego chcesz?

- Naprawdę. Wiesz jak bardzo cię pragnę, a to lato było dla mnie bardzo trudne. Chciałem poczekać, póki ci się nie oświadczę. Tyle rzeczy w moim życiu musi czekać na swoją kolej przez moje przeznaczenie, ale akurat tej części nie chcę dłużej odkładać – ściszył głos do szeptu: - Pragnę cię, Gin, potrzebuję cię. Czy to czyni mnie samolubnym? Nie wiem, ale nie chcę już dłużej czekać.

- Nie, kochanie, to cię nie czyni samolubnym. Przez cały rok starałam się nakłonić cię, żebyśmy przestali czekać. Pragnę cię i pragnęłam przez cały ubiegły rok.

- W takim razie gdy następnym razem przyjdziesz do mojego łóżka, zamierzam cię zaskoczyć. Chociaż proponuję, żebyś poczekała póki nie pójdziemy na Ulicę Pokątną. Czytałem, że pierwszy raz może zaboleć, a nie chciałbym, żebyś była obolała, gdy pójdziemy na miasto.

Delikatnie pogłaskała go po policzku. Nagle zesztywniał.

- Harry, usiądź i pozwól mi zmienić bandaże. I tak już na to czas.

Gdy skończyła, przytulili się do siebie i zasnęli. Wyglądało na to, ze Ginny instynktownie wie, kiedy nadchodzi moment zmiany bandaży. Kiedy obudził się po kilku godzinach, ona już miała przyszykowane świeże bandaże i nową porcję maści.

* * *

**Rezydencja rodziny Chang**

Cho Chang znów była wściekła. Po raz kolejny odrzucili jej podanie o pracę. Jeśli wkrótce nie znajdzie pracy albo męża, nie będzie miała innego wyboru jak rozpoczęcie pracy w rodzinnej firmie, a tego bardzo nie chciała robić.

Wan nie reagowała na słowa siostry, ale po cichu rozważała wszelkie niesprawiedliwości, jakie na jej rodzinę sprowadził Harry Potter. Danny miał rację! Ten bezużyteczny półkrwi czarodziej był odpowiedzialny za to co działo się z jej rodziną i siostrą. Co za straszna hańba!

Jak zwykle myśli o Dannym wywołały inne, mniej przyzwoite wyobrażenia. Danny był niezmiernie czuły i troskliwy. Niedawno zostali kochankami i dziewczyna była tym zachwycona. Był taki miły i przystojny. Wan nie cieszyła się taką urodą jak jej siostra i czuła się niezmiernie zbudowana faktem, że przystojny Danny zalecał się do niej.

Na początku nie mogła tego zrozumieć, ale teraz przyjęła to jako naturalną kolej życia. On był taki mądry! Wiedział wszystko o czystej krwi, mieszanej krwi i szlamowatej krwi! Pokazywał wiele krzywd, które Harry Potter wyrządził Cho i jej rodzinie. niektóre z nich nawet Cho przegapiła. W głębi jej duszy płonął gniew przemieszany z nienawiścią do Harry'ego Pottera i jego przyjaciół.

Zrobiłaby dla Danny'ego wszystko. Ach, jej Danny! Już tylko dwa lata. Wtedy będzie pełnoletnia i się pobiorą. Obiecał jej to, gdy kochali się po raz pierwszy.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort był ostrożny, ale zadowolony. Właśnie skończył naznaczanie kolejnej grupy zagranicznych rekrutów, których przesyłał Glizdogon. Będzie musiał pomyśleć o jakiejś nagrodzie dla niego. Jak nigdy, tym razem Glizdogon spisał się znakomicie.

Kilkoro sług czekało w pobliżu, gotowych do złożenia własnych raportów. Uniósł kościsty palec na jednego z nich.

Mężczyzna podskoczył naprzód i klęknął u jego stóp.

- Raportuj – zażądał Voldemort złudnie delikatnym tonem.

- Moja pozycja w Ministerstwie pozwoliła mi na przekazanie informacji na temat egzaminu Pottera. Ponadto zdołałem wypuścić wiele przeklętych przedmiotów do społeczności mugolskiej. Dzięki mojej pracy w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli jest to dla mnie niezwykle łatwe. Widziałem też formularz rejestracyjny nowej firmy, której moim zdaniem nie należy pozwalać na działanie. Za pozwoleniem mojego Pana wziąłbym kilku sług i zadbał o to – powiedział Śmierciożerca.

- A twój drugi projekt? – spytał Voldemort.

- Idzie nawet lepiej niż oczekiwałem, mój Panie. Uważam, że nie będę musiał nawet używać Imperio.

Voldemort zarechotał złowrogo.

- Dobra robota, sługo. Jestem zadowolony. Weź ze sobą kogo będziesz potrzebował i zajmij się tą firmą, o której mówiłeś.

Mężczyzna pospieszył z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Voldemort zwrócił się do innego, który wyszedł z szeregu i ukorzył się przed nim.

- Raportuj – polecił Voldemort.

- Jak mój Pan rozkazał, wysłaliśmy pięcioro sług, by przechwycić Pottera podczas egzaminu. Nikt z nich nie wrócił. Obawiam się, że mogli zostać zabici lub pojmani.

Voldemort uniósł swoją podobnej do trupiej dłoń i wycelował różdżkę.

- CRUCIO – warknął.

Wrzaski było słychać jeszcze długi czas.

* * *

**Ulica Pokątna**

Czwórka przyjaciół udała się przez Fiuu do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie czekali na nich Remus i Tonks. Molly udała się na Grimmauld Place, by wykonać jakieś zadanie dla Zakonu, pozostawiając nastolatków po opieką małżeństwa Lupinów.

Najpierw udali się do Gringotta, by sprawdzić skrytkę rodową Blacków. Tak jak ostatnio, Harry zapytał o Gryfka.

Goblin pojawił się po krótkiej chwili i powitał Harry'ego uśmiechem ukazującym wszystkie zęby.

- Panie Potter, czym mogę panu dziś służyć?

- Witaj Gryfku, mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku. Czy mógłbyś proszę zabrać mnie i moich przyjaciół do skrytki 47?

- Oczywiście, panie Potter. Asystowanie panu to czysta przyjemność!

Skrytka była na tyle blisko, że nie potrzebowali wagonika. Zeszli dwa piętra w dół i ruszyli korytarzem. Gdy dotarli do skrytki drzwi zadrżały, a potem otworzyły. Harry nie miał w sobie krwi Blacków, ale był ich legalnym spadkobiercą. W związku z tym rozpoznanie go zajęło drzwiom nieco więcej czasu niż zwykle.

Skrzynkę wypełniały najrozmaitsze meble i dosłownie setki książek. Wszyscy wyrazili swój zawód na widok mnóstwa stosów z książkami.

Uratował ich Remus, znajdując niemal pusty kufer. Wyciągnął wszystko ze środka i wraz z Harrym zaczęli go na nowo zapełniać, zmniejszając książki, które pozostali im podawali. Gdy wypełnili go do połowy miniaturowymi książkami, Remus zredukował kufer do wielkości małej książki i wręczył go Hermionie. Będzie mogła przejrzeć wszystko we własnym tempie.

Gdy szykowali się do wyjścia ze skrytki, odezwał się Gryfek:

- Panie Potter, jeśli pana rozkład dnia na to pozwoli, dyrektor Ragnot chciałby zamienić z panem kilka słów, nim pan wyjdzie.

Harry zerknął na Remusa, który mógł jedynie niepewnie wzruszyć ramionami. Dyrektor Gringotta niemal nigdy nie spotykał się z czarodziejami.

- Będziemy zaszczyceni mogąc się z nim spotkać – odrzekł Harry Gryfkowi.

Goblin poprowadził ich po innych schodach do biura z meblami obitymi pluszem.

- Proszę usiąść. Dyrektor Ragnot wkrótce do państwa dołączy.

Po krótkim oczekiwaniu do pomieszczenia wszedł Ragnot. Gobliny zwyczajowo nie podają sobie rąk na powitanie, więc dyrektor nie wyciągnął swojej do gości, tylko od razu zajął miejsce za biurkiem.

- Panie Potter, miło mi pana poznać.

Remus i Syriusz przeszkolili Harry'ego w goblińskiej etykiecie, więc wiedział, by nie zwracać się do dyrektora za pomocą jego tytułu.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Ragnot. Zawsze byłem niezwykle zadowolony z usług Gringotta.

Ragnot uśmiechnął się, pokazując wszystkie zęby.

- Panie Potter, jesteśmy świadomi pana zaangażowania w incydent w Hogsmeade. Co ważniejsze, przejrzeliśmy zapis wszystkich pana transakcji i kontaktów z naszą firmą. Dlatego chciałem się dziś z panem spotkać. Od pana pierwszego kontaktu z Gringottem do dnia dzisiejszego traktował nas pan z szacunkiem jak równych sobie. Niewielu czarodziejów by tak zrobiło. Wiemy, że stoi pan naprzeciw Czarnego Pana. Dlatego chcielibyśmy, by pan wiedział, że jego podwładni zwrócili się do nas z prośbą o pomoc, ale odrzuciliśmy ich propozycję. Szczerze mówiąc nie uważamy, by opłacało nam się go poprzeć. Chcielibyśmy, jeśli pokona pan Czarnego Pana, by uznał pan za słuszne dać przykład czarodziejskiej społeczności w traktowaniu nas lepiej, niż miało to miejsce do tej pory.

- Panie Ragnocie, muszę być z panem szczery – odparł Harry po chwili namysłu. – Nie wiem jak bardzo ludzie cenią to, co robię. Ale nigdy nie widziałem sensu w traktowaniu innych magicznych ras w taki sposób, jak to robią. Obiecam coś panu. Jeśli tylko będę mógł, zrobię co w mojej mocy, by wam pomóc, tak jak moi przyjaciele. Czarodziejska społeczność jest to winna Gringottowi, tak jak i ja osobiście. Wasza pomoc, gdy uczyłem się zarządzać moim dziedzictwem, była bezcenna.

Ragnot uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dziękuję, panie Potter. Miło usłyszeć czarodzieja, mówiącego te słowa. Nie możemy obiecać panu zbyt wiele, ale zrobimy co jesteśmy w stanie. Proszę się ze mną skontaktować, gdyby potrzebował pan czegokolwiek.

Po chwili Gryfek otworzył drzwi i zaczął ich odprowadzać. Zanim jednak Harry zdążył wyjść, Ragnot odezwał się cicho:

- Panie Potter, czy mogę z panem zamienić jeszcze słowo na osobności?

Remus i Tonks zatrzymali się i wbili oczy w Ragnota. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- W porządku. Ufam mu. Zaraz do was dojdę.

Reszta ludzi wyszła z biura i drzwi się zamknęły, pozostawiając Harry'ego z dyrektorem banku.

Gdy tylko wyszli Tonks wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Kurczaczki! Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałam. Remus, czy to co mi się wydaje, właśnie się wydarzyło?

Harry wyszedł z budynku za nimi.

Remus z namysłem pokiwał głową, patrząc na zbliżającego się Harry'ego.

- Tak mi się wydaje, skarbie. Gobliny właśnie zaproponowały poparcie Harry'emu. A skoro kontrolują system finansowy, mogą spowolnić pozyskiwanie nowych ludzi przez Voldemorta, a przynajmniej utrudnić…

- To coś więcej niż ci się wydaje – przerwał mu Harry. – Muszę porozmawiać z Dumbledorem i Minister Bones najszybciej jak to możliwe. Ragnot zaoferował nam złote jajo, ale chce czegoś w zamian – przerwał i zwrócił się do przyjaciół: - Wiem, że mieliśmy się dobrze bawić na zakupach, ale to zbyt dobra okazja, by ją przepuścić. Może pójdziecie, a ja postaram się do was dołączyć za godzinę lub dwie? Spotkamy się w lodziarni. Remus, mógłbyś z nimi zostać?

Zdumiony nagłym zwrotem sytuacji Remus skinął głową. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do Tonks.

- Chodź, ciotuniu. Musimy odwiedzić naszą Minister.

Zniknął z cichym pyknięcie. Zaskoczona Tonks podążyła za nim dopiero po chwili.

* * *

**Ministerstwo Magii**

Pojawił się w głównym punkcie aportacyjnym ministerstwa Magii. Podszedł do ochrony, pozwolił im zbadać i zarejestrować swoją różdżkę i przyjął identyfikator.

„HARRY POTTER, TAJNA MISJA" przeczytał i wywrócił oczami.

- Harry, nie możesz tak po prostu wpaść do Minister! To bardzo zajęta kobieta! – zawołała Tonks, spiesząc za nim.

Harry obrócił się do niej, a oczy błyszczały mu w ekscytacji.

- Tonks, ona to musi usłyszeć. Uwierz mi, za chwilę dowiesz się o co chodzi..

Harry ruszył korytarzem do biura Minister. Poziom jego magii widocznie wzrastał, aż wreszcie zdawał się migotać. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do zewnętrznego biura, pokoju wypakowanego sekretarkami i wazeliniarzami. Podszedł do biurka, przy którym siedziała śliczna młoda czarodziejka.

- Czy mogłaby powiedzieć Minister Bones, że Harry Potter chciałby się z nią zobaczyć w bardzo ważnej sprawie? – spytał łagodnie.

Czarodziejka nawet nie uniosła głowy. Była zajęta zmienianiem koloru paznokci za pomocą swojej różdżki.

- Pani Minister to bardzo ważna osoba. Musi się pan umówić. A gdybym dostawała knuta za każdą osobę, która twierdzi, że jest Harrym Potterem… - uniosła wreszcie wzrok i urwała. Oczy Harry'ego rozświetlały tysiące iskier. Magia wypływała z niego falami, a na czole wyraźnie odcinała się blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

Sekretarka pisnęła i zerwała się od biurka, pędząc do wewnętrznego biura. Po chwili wyszła i powiedziała głośno:

- Pani Minister pana przyjmie, panie Potter.

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu nagle spojrzeli na niego.

Spojrzał na nią ze złością, a sekretarka pisnęła ponownie, po czym wpuściła ich do gabinetu. Gdy Tonks stanęła przy drzwiach, sekretarka uciekła.

Amelia Bones oczekiwała na niego przy biurku. Zaskoczył ją jego wygląd.

- Harry! Co za miła niespodzianka! Wejdź proszę. Chciałam się z tobą zobaczyć, ale ta praca do przyjęcia której mnie zmusiłeś nie pozostawia zbyt wiele miejsca na inne rzeczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się i stłumił swoją magię. Po chwili wyglądał już normalnie.

- Przepraszam za to przedstawienie, pani Minister, ale uznałem, że muszę zrobić coś efektownego, by zwrócili na mnie uwagę.

Amelia machnęła ręką.

- Harry, co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Pani Minister, właśnie miałem bardzo ciekawe spotkanie z Ragnotem, dyrektorem Gringotta. Poprosił mnie, bym przekazał wiadomość, głównie dlatego, że uważa, że może mi w tym zaufać.

Amelia Bones była mocno zdziwiona. Dyrektor Gringotta niemal nigdy nie spotykał się z czarodziejami i czarodziejkami. Nie spotkał się nawet z nią, mimo że próbowała umówić się na spotkanie.

- Gobliny z Gringotta przez lata sporządzały listę czarnych czarodziejów. Oryginalnie ta lista była bardzo długa, ale zdecydowanie skurczyła się po bitwie o Hogsmeade. Ragnot powiedział mi, że w Anglii wciąż jest około 130-150 czarodziejów sprzymierzonych z Voldemortem. Poprosił, bym przekazał pani tę listę, ale w zamian chcą, by z pieniędzy, które im pani skonfiskuje, piętnaście procent przypadło Gringottowi.

Amelia oparła się ciężko, jakby dostała w twarz. Gobliny wreszcie wychodzą z nory? Nawet Tonks wstrzymała oddech, zdając sobie sprawę z wagi słów Harry'ego.

Obie kobiety znów popatrzyły na Harry'ego.

- Pani Minister, to przekracza moje kompetencje. Zapewne powinna pani przedyskutować to z profesorem Dumbledore, jako że to on jest przewodniczącym Wizengamotu.

Amelia z namysłem pokiwała głową.

- Harry, czemu Ragnot chciał się z tobą spotkać?

Zawstydzony Harry wpił spojrzenie w stopy. Tonks odchrząknęła.

- Chciała pani coś powiedzieć, auror Tonks? – spytała Minister.

- Tak jest! Uważam, że gobliny chciały spotkać się z Harrym ze względu na to, jak zawsze je traktował. Nie dorastał w czarodziejskim świecie i w związku z tym nie przejawia pewnych uprzedzeń. W efekcie zawsze traktował gobliny i każdą magiczną rasę, którą spotkał, z szacunkiem i zaufaniem. Zanim poproszono go o dostarczenie tej wiadomości, powiedziano mu, że gobliny nie sprzymierzą się z Voldemortem ze względu na to, jak Harry je traktuje. Niezależnie jednak od tego czemu gobliny złożyły tę propozycję, a myślę, że obie wiemy komu ją zawdzięczamy, to ta oferta jest niesamowita! Bylibyśmy szaleni, gdybyśmy jej nie rozważyli – podsumowała młoda kobieta.

- Czy ty jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą Ragnot zechce się kontaktować czy możemy wyznaczyć kogoś innego? – spytała Harry'ego Amelia.

- Nie, nie. Dyrektor Ragnot zapewnił, że rozumie konieczność negocjacji. Zaproponował, by Remus Lupin i jego żona działali jako łącznicy między goblinami i Ministerstwem. Zdaje sobie sprawę z osobistych relacji, jakie mnie z nimi łączą.

Amelia i Harry rozmawiali jeszcze niemal przez godzinę, ale wszystko co najważniejsze zostało już powiedziane i w głowie Amelii obracały się trybiki. Harry wyszedł, czując że zrobił co do niego należało. Rząd poradzi sobie z dalszym rozwojem tej sprawy.

* * *

**Gabinet Minister Bones, Ministerstwo Magii**

Amelia Bones patrzyła za wychodzącym Harrym i potrząsała głową z niedowierzaniem. _Ten chłopak przechodzi przez życie niczym wir, który porywa nas wszystkich_, pomyślała.

Wcisnęła guzik na biurku. Po chwili jedna z sekretarek zajrzała do pomieszczenia.

- Poproś Artura Weasleya i dyrektora Shacklebolta, by przyszli do mojego biura. Skontaktuj się też z Albusem Dumbledorem, muszę się z nim natychmiast zobaczyć.

po kilku minutach zjawił się Artur i zajął miejsce. Zaraz za nim przyszedł Kingsley i usiadł obok kolegi.

- Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się ściągnąć Dumbledore'a. Dzięki temu będę mogła wytłumaczyć wszystko za jednym zamachem – wyjaśniła Amelia, widząc ich pytające spojrzenia.

Kilka chwil później Fiuu obudziło się do życia i Dumbledore wszedł do biura.

- Niezłe tempo! Profesorze, miło że pan do nas dołączył. Proszę siadać – powiedziała ciepło. – Wiem, że zastanawiacie się czemu was tu wezwałam. Właśnie skończyłam spotkanie z Harrym Potterem, który przekazał mi niezwykle ciekawą wiadomość. Wygląda na to, że dyrektor Gringotta poprosił Harry'ego o spotkanie, podczas którego przekazał mu niezwykle ciekawą wiadomość przeznaczoną dla nas.

Mężczyźni wyglądali na równie zaskoczonych jak ona, gdy dowiedziała się o tym spotkaniu. Przeszła do propozycji goblinów oraz ich żądań. Już sama lista znanych czarnych czarodziejów i możliwość ich aresztowania była niesamowita, a do tego jeszcze skonfiskowanie zawartości ich kont bankowych! Te pieniądze na pewno przydadzą się do finansowania wojny, nawet jeśli nie uda się aresztować samych czarodziejów!

Gdy skończyła, popatrzyła wyczekująco na trójkę mężczyzn. Dumbledore pierwszy przerwał ciszę:

- Pani Minister, zgodnie z obecnie obowiązującymi ustawami nie ma pani prawa do konfiskowania majątku. Jeśli jednak poprosi pani Wizengamot o wprowadzenie stanu wyjątkowego na podstawie obecnego kryzysu, pani uprawnienia znacząco się rozszerzą, dając pani tę możliwość.

Minister zgodziła się z tą oceną. Sama doszła do podobnych wniosków.

- Obawiam się, że brakuje nam aurorów, by aresztować tylu ludzi w jedną noc, pani Minister. Ale może złapiemy tylko grube ryby i zadowolimy się skonfiskowaniem majątku płotek? – zaproponował Shacklebolt.

- Ten pomysł ma sens – poparł go Dumbledore.

- Hmmm. No tak, a skoro Azkaban jest odbudowywany, nie mamy wystarczającej ilości cel, by zamknąć ich wszystkich. Kingsley, czy damy radę dorwać dwudziestu lub trzydziestu? – spytała Minister.

- Wydaje mi się że tak. Ale Azkaban nie będzie bezpiecznym miejscem do trzymania ich wszystkich.

- Pewnie masz rację, ale być może gobliny będą otwarte na negocjowanie czegoś więcej niż tylko listy imion. Arturze, chciałabym się dowiedzieć czy będzie możliwość ustanowienia jakiegoś stałego pośrednika między goblinami i naszym rządem. Może jeśli zwiększymy procent, który przypadnie im po zajęciu skrytek, załatwimy sobie uzbrojoną straż do pilnowania Azkabanu.

Trójka mężczyzn zrobiła zaskoczone miny, ale potem uśmiechnęli się. Goblińska straż w Azkabanie sprawi, że będzie to znacznie bezpieczniejsze miejsce niż za czasów dementorów. A jeśli Voldemort zaatakuje, ściągnie na siebie gniew całej goblińskiej rasy! Chichot Minister wyrwał ich z zamyślenia.

- To ciekawe. Harry Potter idzie sobie przez życie, a gdzie by się nie pojawił, wywołuje rewolucyjne zmiany. Ale on sobie nawet nie zdaje z tego sprawy. Starałam się doprowadzić do spotkania z goblinami odkąd objęłam ten urząd. Tymczasem on idzie do swojej skrytki i to one _proszą_ go o spotkanie! – stwierdziła z uśmiechem, ale zaraz spoważniała. – No dobrze, panowie. Wszyscy mamy swoje zadania. Arturze, spotkaj się z panem Lupinem i wprowadź wszystko w ruch. Albusie, zostań jeszcze chwilę, żebyśmy mogli omówić wprowadzenie stanu wyjątkowego…

* * *

**W tym samym czasie na Ulicy Pokątnej…**

Remus usiadł dwa stoliki od trójki nastolatków, dając im trochę prywatności. Ron, Ginny i Hermiona jedli lody i czekali na powrót Harry'ego. Wspominał o dwóch godzinach, więc mieli jeszcze trochę czasu do zabicia.

Ginny nie była szczęśliwa. Harry pognał do Ministerstwa i nagle wycieczka na Ulicę Pokątną przestała być taka fajna. Z Ronem i Hermioną czuła się jak piąte koło u wozu.

Do trójki nastolatków podeszła grupka uczniów.

- Weasleyowie – ktoś parsknął pogardliwie. – Nie jestem w stanie pojąć dlaczego tak szacowna rodzina czystej krwi jak wasza chce mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z półkrwi czarodziejami i szlamami. Ronald, naprawdę powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej. Chcesz skazić swoją krew?

Ron obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał ze złością na mówiącą dziewczynę. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jej imienia. Chang jakaś-tam. Siostra Cho.

Ginny była wściekła, a Hermiona wyglądała na dotkniętą. Jej pochodzenie z rodziny mugoli było często używane, by ją obrazić.

- Wan Chang, ty wyliniała Puchonko! – krzyknęła Ginny, wstając. – Myślisz, że czysta krew jest taka super? Idź powiedz to Voldemortowi. Jestem pewna, że z radością wypali ci swój znak.

Remus zastanawiał się, czy powinien się już w to włączyć.

- Tak, wiem o tobie, Ginewro Weasley. Podobno chcesz poślubić czarodzieja półkrwi. Nie jesteś lepsza niż twój brat, kalający linię krwi swojej rodziny – warknęła Wan.

Za nimi rozległo się ciche pyknięcie.

- Mam dla was nowiny, kochasie szlam i półkrwi czarodziejów – drwiła z nich Wan,. – W tym roku wszystko się zmieni! Nieczysta krew i szlamy nauczą się swojego miejsca. POD NAMI, czystej krwi.

- Wan Chang – rozległ się spokojny głos za ich plecami. Grupka obróciła się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Harrym. – Mogłoby ci się przydać, gdybyś okazała nieco więcej szacunku. Po pierwsze obrażasz swoją nową prefekt naczelną. A jeśli to ci nie wystarcza, to obrażasz również moją rodzinę. Czy Cho niczego cię nie nauczyła?

- Potter, nie mieszaj do tego Cho. Zaślepiła ją chuć. To jest ważniejsze. Jesteśmy czystej krwi i otrzymamy szacunek na jaki zasługujemy od ciebie i tobie podobnych. Wasza brudna krew bezcześci i niszczy nasze dziedzictwo…

- Wan, ty i twoi przyjaciele macie paskudne języki i naprawdę musicie zacząć dbać o ich czystość – przewał jej Harry.

Wan i jej przyjaciele nagle zaczęli wyglądać na wstrząśniętych. Patrzyli na siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a z uch ust zaczęła wydobywać się piana.

- Wan, czy rodzice umyli ci kiedyś usta mydłem? A poza tym co jest z tą rodziną Chang? Naprawdę nie możecie być tak durni jak Malfoyowie, prawda? Jeśli takie uszkodzenia mózgu biorą się z chowu wsobnego*, to ja sobie podaruję – powiedział karcąco.

Harry przepchnął się przez grupkę uczniów, którzy umknęli. Chciał napić się wody. Remus i Tonks podeszli do nich.

Harry ujął Ginny za rękę, potem spojrzał na Hermionę.

- W porządku? – spytał swoją przyszywaną siostrę.

Ron przytulił swoją dziewczynę. Hermiona oderwała twarz od jego ramienia i skinęła głową, mówiąc:

- Harry, wiem że powinnam ich zignorować, ale to ciągle czasami boli.

- Wiem, siostrzyczko. Dalej nie kumam tej całej sprawy z krwią. Naprawdę nie rozumiem jak oni mogą myśleć, że krew jest taka ważna. Ginny i Ron są czystej krwi i naprawdę potężni. Ale ty jesteś potężniejsza niż oni oboje. Ja nie jestem czystej krwi i nawet Dumbledore mówi, że mam więcej mocy niż on. Kurczę, nawet Voldemort nie jest czystej krwi! Czemu ta krew jest taka ważna?

- Harry, chodzi o status społeczny – wtrącił się Remus. – To sposób na powiedzenie: jestem lepszy niż inni. Przez wiele lat przechodziłem przez coś podobnego jako wilkołak. Jestem niezłym czarodziejem, ale ludzie patrzyli na mnie z góry z powodu mojej likantropii.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba po prostu tego nie łapię. Dla mnie wydaje się to głupim i trywialnym problemem. Ginny nie obchodzi jaką mam krew. Dla Rona wszystko jedno jaką krew ma Mionka.

- To nie twoją krwią jestem zainteresowana – wtrąciła dwuznacznie Ginny. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Czarodzieje czystej krwi uważają się za lepszych i zawsze tak było – powiedziała Tonks. – Przykładają dużą wagę do utrzymywania czystości krwi. Uważają, ze w ten sposób wzmacniają swoją magię.

- Ale to bzdura! – zaprotestowała Hermiona. – Czytałam badania, które wyraźnie stwierdzają, że przez zachowywanie czystości krwi te rodziny stają się słabsze, a nie silniejsze!

- Faktycznie tak to wygląda – przyznał Remus. – Ale musisz pamiętać, że logika nigdy nie była naszą najmocniejszą stroną.

- Chyba to było nieuniknione – rzucił Harry w przestrzeń.

- Co takiego? – spytała z ciekawością Ginny.

- Udało nam się pozbyć Draco i Śmierciożerców, to pojawił się ktoś inny gotowy iść w ich ślady – wyjaśnił, patrząc za Wan i jej przyjaciółmi skręcającymi za róg. – Skończyliście już zakupy? – spytał przyjaciół.

Ginny wyjaśniła, że Remus kupił mu wszystkie szkolne przybory, ale wciąż muszą iść do Madam Malkin po szaty wyjściowe. Harry westchnął ciężko. Ciuchy. Nienawidził kupować ciuchów!

Czwórka nastolatków weszła do sklepu z dwójką dorosłych następujących im na pięty. Ginny zatrzymała Harry'ego zanim ruszył między półki w poszukiwaniu podobających mu się szat.

- Harry, postaraj się kupić tym razem coś w innym kolorze niż czarny, dobrze? I tak nosisz za dużo czerni.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i obiecał, że nie wybierze niczego czarnego.

Hermiona i Ginny poszły do przymierzalni, a Ron z Harrym udali się w poszukiwaniu szat dla siebie. Harry, zgodnie z prośbą Ginny, wybrał szybko dwie szaty, które zostały dopasowane do niego na miejscu. Ronowi zabrało to tylko chwilę dłużej.

Młodzi mężczyźni szybko zapłacili i czekali cierpliwie ze swoimi zakupami przy drzwiach sklepu. Czekając na dziewczyny Ron opowiedział Harry'emu o nowym modelu Błyskawicy 100, który pojawił się na wystawie Markowego Sprzętu do Quidditcha.

W końcu dziewczyny także wyszły i zapłaciły za swoje zakupy. Hermiona sprawdziła szaty Rona, by upewnić się, ze wybrał właściwy kolor. Powiedziała mu wcześniej z jakich kolorów może wybierać i jego wybór spotkał się z jej aprobatą. Ginny podeszłą do Harry'ego i poprosiła, by pokazał jej swoje szaty.

Wybrał ciemnogranatową i głęboką leśną zieleń. Teoretycznie żadna z tych szat nie była czarna, ale odcienie były dość zbliżone do czerni. Ginny chciała zaprotestować, ale nie bardzo mogła. W końcu powiedziała mu, by nie kupował czarnych i posłuchał jej. Westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową.

* * *

**Nora, późny wieczór**

Hermiona siedziała w pokoju, który dzieliła z Ginny i przeglądała książki, które wcześniej tego samego dnia zabrali za skrytki w Gringotcie. Wyglądało na to, że większość okaże się niepotrzebna, ale odkryła jedną, którą Harry może być zainteresowany.

Od czasu do czasu rzucała spojrzenia na Ginny, która poświęcała niezwykle dużo czasu, by przygotować się do spania. Włożyła resztę nocną pod coś, co wyglądało jak jedna z koszul Harry'ego. Bawiło ją, że młodszej dziewczynie udawało się wkradać do pokoju Harry'ego i spędzać tam noc. Szczerze mówiąc zazdrościła jej też trochę.

Rozmawiały o tym w te noce, gdy Ginny zostawała w swoim pokoju. Ginny starała się ją przekonać, że jeśli tylko będzie dyskretna, prawdopodobnie mogłaby robić to samo z Ronem. Może nie na całą noc, ale przynajmniej na kilka godzin. Hermiona bardzo tego chciała, ale bała się, że pani Weasley ją na tym przyłapie i wyrzuci z domu.

Ginny siedziała przed lustrem i szczotkowała włosy. Potem nałożyła perfumy i wzięła różdżkę. Hermiona nie usłyszała całej inkantacji, ale złapała słowo „contraho". Ginny rzucała zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne!

- Ginny! – syknęła starsza czarodziejka. – Czy ty robisz to, co mi się wydaje, że robisz?

Ginny spojrzała w odbicie Hermiony w lustrze i zaczerwieniła się.

- Nie, Hermiono. Jeśli on na to pozwoli, dziś w nocy będzie nasz pierwszy raz.

Widząc wstrząśniętą minę przyjaciółki, podeszła do niej. Wzięła Hermionę za rękę i powiedziała:

- Mionko, kocham cię jak siostrę, ale czasami potrafisz być niedomyślna. Idź do Rona. Wiesz dobrze, że tego chcesz. nawet ja to widzę.

- Naprawdę powinnam? – spytała cichutko Hermiona.

- Zrób to, Mionko. Jak myślisz, ile będziemy mieli dla siebie czasu, gdy wrócimy do szkoły?

- Boję się, Ginny. Co jeśli zrobię coś nie tak? Co jeśli Ron mnie wyśmieje?

- On cię kocha. Nie zmusi cię do niczego. Przyjmie to, co zechcesz mu dać i nie będzie naciskał na nic więcej. I nie wyśmieje cię. Wiem, że przeczytał tę książkę Harry'ego, ale na pewno cię nie wyśmieje. Chodź, zrobimy cię na bóstwo i obie pójdziemy dziś w nocy przeżyć wspaniałe przygody.

Poprowadziła Hermionę do toaletki i zaczęła szczotkować jej włosy przed lustrem.

Obie rozmawiały przez dłuższą chwilę, czekając aż starsi Weasleyowie pójdą spać. Gdy godzinę później w domu zapadła cisza, obie wyszły z sypialni i po cichu udały się do pokojów chłopców. Ginny czekała aż Hermiona wejdzie do Rona, a potem wśliznęła się do Harry'ego.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry siedział na łóżku i czytał, gdy drzwi stanęły otworem, a do środka weszła Ginny. Odłożył książkę na nocną szafkę i patrzył, jak zamyka drzwi i rzuca zaklęcie ciszy. Wstrzymał oddech patrząc na nią. Jej włosy błyszczały od szczotkowania. Pomyślał, że wygląda jak anioł.

Ginny podeszła do łózka, zrzuciła szatę i ściągnęła koszulę. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Harry'ego, który drżącą dłonią ujął jej rękę.

Wyszedł z łóżka, ściągnął swoje bokserki i objął ją. Czuła, jak jego ciało dygocze. Jej ciało odpowiedziało dreszczem. Razem położyli się na łóżku i mocno przytulili. Harry pocałował ją, starając się przelać w ten pocałunek wszystkie uczucia, które do niej żywił. Przekręcił się, tak że oparł na niej część swojej wagi.

Podparł się na łokciach, a ona poczuła, jak przyciska się do niej jego naprężona męskość. Naprężyła się pod nim, by przyciągnąć go do siebie.

- Gin, jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? – spytał delikatnie, powstrzymując ją.

- Kochanie, oboje tego chcemy. Oboje wiemy, ze nie będziemy mieli dla siebie wiele czasu, gdy zacznie się szkoła. Zróbmy najlepszy możliwy użytek z tego czasu, który mamy teraz.

Jego zielone oczy rozbłysły na moment, po czym z powrotem nachylił się do niej.

Znacznie później Harry zasnął, otaczając ją ramieniem, z twarzą ukrytą w jej włosach. Ginny leżała na granicy jawy i snu. To było dziwne doświadczenie. Pierwszy raz był dziwny, za drugim razem było lepiej. Przy trzecim razie wreszcie zrozumiała. Uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc, że zadrapała jego plecy. Nie chciała ale…

Westchnęła, wtuliła się w ciepło bijące od Harry'ego i zasnęła.

* * *

**Ron**

Ron śnił. Był obrońcą Armat z Chudley i ich najlepszym zawodnikiem. Miał właśnie zacząć przemówienie, w którym dziękował za przyznanie nagrody, kiedy poczuł jak jakaś dłoń zasłania mu usta. Próbował ją strząsnąć, ale to go obudziło. Zdumiony ledwo widział ciemną postać stojącą nad nim w ciemnym pokoju. Ręka zniknęła z jego ust.

- Ron? – spytał cichy głos.

Rozpoznawał ten głos! Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

- Mionko? Co się stało? Czemu tu jesteś?

- Przesuń się, Ron. Chcę być chwilę z tobą.

Szybko przesunął się, zostawiając wolną połowę łóżka, a Hermiona zdjęła wierzchnią szatę i wśliznęła się pod koc. Obrócił się na bok, by na nią spojrzeć. Złapała go za rękę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Całowali się w ciemnościach i opanowanie, które narzucili sobie po tym dniu nad jeziorem zniknęło.

Całowali się i przytulali przez długi czas. W końcu Hermiona odsunęła się na tyle by spytać:

- Naprawdę przeczytałeś książkę Harry'ego?

- No, tak Mionko… - odpowiedział zawstydzony i speszony Ron.

- pokażesz mi coś z tego co się dowiedziałeś? Tylko trochę?

- Jesteś pewna?

Widział jak potakuje w ciemnościach. Szybko rzucił zaklęcie ciszy i pocałował ją.

Hermiona zesztywniała lekko, gdy poczuła jak Ron sięga po jej pierś. Jednak on pieścił ją, nie posuwając się dalej, póki się nie odprężyła. Znów zesztywniała, gdy zsunął dłoń niżej i zaczął dotykać ją w miejscach, których nikt inny wcześniej nie dotykał. Ale rozkoszy była tak intensywna, że gdy jego palce zatańczyły, przyciągnęła go do siebie z całej siły.

Gdy było po wszystkim nieśmiało dotknęła jego. Zaskoczyła ją jego reakcja i moc, którą poczuła w swoich rękach. Krzyknęła zaskoczona, gdy przywarł do niej mocno, drżąc na całym ciele, gdy ona doprowadzała go na szczyt. Potem przyciągnął ją i pocałował namiętnie. Ten pocałunek nie przypominał wcześniejszych. Ta pasja sprawiła, że poczuła się potężna, piękna i kochana.

Ron ustawił budzik na 4.00 i oboje zasnęli, by spędzić ten czas który im pozostał w swoich ramionach.

* * *

**Czarodziejskie Uzbrojenie Weasleyów**

Cały budynek stał w płomieniach. Trzech pracowników zginęło. Dziesięcioro Śmierciożerców stało w kręgu na zewnątrz budynku torturując czwartego pracownika.

Kiedy skończyli, zostawili martwe ciało przed płonącym budynkiem jako ostrzeżenie, wystrzelili w niebo Mroczny Znak i deportowali się.

* * *

**Witamy w Hogwarcie**

Jack Parsons kuśtykał drogą z Hogsmeade. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzał Hogwart na własne oczy. I nie był zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył. Choć Hogwart był zamkiem w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, ostatnia przebudowa miała miejsce, gdy zamki przestały być fortyfikacjami obronnymi. W efekcie szkoła była otwarta na oścież.

Jack i Hestia Jones dotarli do głównego wejścia, gdzie czekały na nich dwie postacie. Co prawda miał się spotkać później z profesorem Dumbledorem, ale uznano, że to profesor McGonagall i profesor Serena Snape powinny powitać go pierwsze. Uznano, że doświadczenie Sereny pochodzącej z mugolskiej rodziny będzie pomocne. A jej pochodzenie z Ameryki pozwoli jej na zrozumienie co bardziej ekscentrycznych powiedzonek Jacka.

Profesor McGonagall zrobiła krok naprzód i wyciągnęła dłoń.

- Witamy, profesorze Parsons. Jestem Minerva McGonagall, nauczycielka transmutacji i wicedyrektorka Hogwartu. To profesor Serena Snape, nasza nauczycielka Eliksirów. Będzie pan blisko współpracował z jej mężem, naszym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Za kilka chwil pokażemy panu pański apartament.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Jack wywarł na niej całkiem korzystne pierwsze wrażenie. Pomimo niepełnosprawności był wysokim, wysportowanym mężczyzną o krótko obciętych włosach w kolorze miedzi, które zaczynały lekko siwieć na skroniach. Miał ciepły uśmiech, a gdy ktoś do niego mówił, nawiązywał i utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy. Gdy nikt do niego nie mówił, jego oczy wędrowały po okolicy, katalogując jego otoczenie.

- Miło panią poznać! Fajowsko by było, cobym zobaczył gdzie moja kwatera, coby zrzucić sprzęt.

McGonagall zamrugała zdziwiona, a Serena wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- To znaczy, że chciałby zobaczyć swój apartament i schować bagaże – wyjaśniła starszej koleżance.

Minerva potaknęła. To będzie ciekawy rok.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

„**Chów wsobny" **to termin z hodowli. Oznacza krzyżowanie osobników zbyt blisko spokrewnionych ze względu na ograniczoną ilość osobników. Powoduje niekorzystne mutacje i choroby genetyczne ze względu na częściej występujące w obrębie populacji geny recesywne. Jest to np. problem współczesnych żubrów. Podobne problemy miały blisko spokrewnione i zawierające małżeństwa tylko między sobą europejskie dynastie królewskie na początku XX wieku.

* * *

_**Od autorów:** Po pierwsze, mały Harry używa magii bezróżdżkowej, ale starszy Harry nie potrafi się obronić. Zrozumcie, mały Harry, gdy tylko umieszczono go u Dursleyów, był karany za każde użycie magii. Dziwadło, robiący dziwaczne rzeczy u nich w domu? Nie ma mowy! W bardzo młodym wieku Harry nauczył się „akceptowalnego zachowania", a magia do niego nie należała. Po pewnym czasie Harry zapomniał o tej części swojej tożsamości. pamiętacie jaki był zdziwiony, gdy Hagrid powiedział mu, ze jest czarodziejem?_

_Ronowi upiekło się dość łatwo, wiemy. Mamy jeszcze tyle do opisania, że uznaliśmy, ze puścimy go tylko z ostrzeżeniem. Ale jeśli jeszcze raz nawali, zrobimy mu naprawdę okrutne rzeczy. Obiecujemy!_

_Seks. tak, w tym rozdziale zahaczamy o temat seksu, ale nie jest to nic specjalnie obrazowego. Niektórzy czytelnicy lubią sceny niemal pornograficzne, inni wolą tylko sugestie lub ominięcie tego tematu w ogóle. Skoro nie możemy zadowolić wszystkich, postanowiliśmy zadowolić się sami. Hmmm… to nie zabrzmiało tak jak powinno. Dobra, wiecie o co chodzi!_


	4. Powrót do Hogwartu

_**Od autora: **To nie nasze. My źli. My chcemy być JKR. To jej._

* * *

**Rozdział 4 – Powrót do Hogwartu**

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Sługa podszedł do Voldemorta i skłonił się nisko.

- Co? – spytał Voldemort.

- Mój Panie, Glizdogon właśnie przybył. Błaga mojego Pana o posłuchanie – odpowiedział korzący się Śmierciożerca.

- Przyślij go natychmiast! – warknął Voldemort.

Pettigrew przemknął naprzód, a jego srebrna dłoń błyszczała w świetle pochodni.

- Melduj, Glizdogonie – syknął Voldemort.

- Mój Panie, z przyjemnością informuję, że zrekrutowaliśmy niemal 900 nowych sług do armii mojego Pana. Spodziewam się, że wkrótce będzie ich więcej.

Glizdogon padł na kolana przed Czarnym Panem.

- Tak Glizdogonie, ci których wysłałeś powiedzieli mi jak dobrze się spisujesz. Jestem z ciebie nadzwyczaj zadowolony, sługo i mam dla ciebie prezent.

Voldemort wydał polecenie gestem dłoni. Śmierciożercy przyciągnęli młodą dziewczynę, mugolkę. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż czternaście lat. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców szarpnął za jej bluzkę, rozdzierając ją. Dziewczyna załkała i usiłowała przykryć swoje nagie ciało, ale nie była w stanie.

Glizdogon skłonił się nisko.

- Mój Pan jest nadzwyczaj hojny dla swego pokornego sługi.

Voldemort patrzył na niego złowrogimi czerwonymi oczami.

- Jeśli będziesz mnie dalej zadowalał, ja będę cię dalej wynagradzał.

Dwóch Śmierciożerców wyszło z komnaty za Glizdogonem, ciągnąc między sobą dziewczynę. Pettigrew marzył już o tym co jej zrobi, nim pozwoli jej zapoznać się z jego nożami.

* * *

**Nora, następny poranek**

Harry obudził się następnego poranka i powoli wyplątał się z objęć Ginny. Pocałował ją w czoło i udał się na poranny prysznic. Kiedy skończył i wrócił do pokoju, była ubrana w koszulę nocną i szatę.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i poczekała, aż się ubierze. Kiedy usiadł na łóżku, by zawiązać buty, Ginny przytuliła się do niego. Przytulali się jeszcze przez kilka minut, nim wyszła do swojego pokoju.

Harry zszedł po schodach do kuchni, gdzie Molly robiła śniadanie. Ron siedział już przy stole z lekko niedowierzającą miną. Kiedy otworzyły się kuchenne drzwi cała trójka z zaskoczeniem ujrzała bliźniaków. Obaj byli rozczochrani i zdołowani.

Molly posadziła ich przy stole.

- Harry, już go nie ma – powiedział Fred.

- Spalone do gołej ziemi, a czterech naszych pracowników nie żyje – dodał George.

- Spalone do gołej ziemi? Uzbrojenie? Jakiś wypadek? – spytał zatroskany Harry.

Fred jedynie ponuro potrząsnął głową. George odpowiedział za nich obu.

- Nie, stary, żaden wypadek. Aurorzy obudzili nas jakieś dwie godziny temu, żeby powiedzieć nam, że Mroczny Znak wisi nad naszym budynkiem.

Twarz Harry'ego przybrała wyraz determinacji.

- Dobra chłopaki, oto co zrobimy. Skontaktuję się z Remusem i Dumbledorem i poproszę ich, żeby przyszli tu na szybkie spotkanie. W międzyczasie dowiedzcie się, którzy pracownicy zostawili osierocone rodziny.

Harry udał się do Fiuu, po czym wrócił do kuchni.

- Remus i Dumbledore zaraz tu będą. Chcę, żebyście coś obaj zrozumieli. Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze tylko o ludzi. Najpierw zatroszczymy się o rodziny, które straciły bliskich w tym ataku, a potem znajdziemy wam bezpieczne miejsce, byście mogli podjąć na nowo pracę.

Ginny i Hermiona zeszły z góry i weszły do kuchni. Po kilku minutach dołączyli do nich Remus i Dumbledore. Harry powtórzył co stało się z Uzbrojeniem, a Fred podał mu pergamin z trzema nazwiskami.

- Panie profesorze, zaprosiłem tu pana, bo potrzebuję rady. Uzbrojenie odegra ważną rolę w nadchodzącej wojnie, ale potrzebuje bezpiecznej lokalizacji, w której można pracować. Miałem nadzieję, że mógłby pan polecić jakąś lokalizację – rzekł Harry.

- Hmmm… Jest pewien budynek na skraju szkolnych gruntów, który moglibyśmy zaadaptować dla waszych potrzeb. Nie będzie taki duży, ale będzie lepiej chroniony i bezpieczniejszy dla pracowników. Może nawet znajdziecie chętnych do weekendowej pracy u was wśród uczniów. Z drugiej strony pan Filch może zwariować mając z powrotem w kampusie bliźniaków Weasleyów.

Fred i George nieco się rozjaśnili na tą myśl.

Harry przekazał Remusowi kawałek pergaminu.

- Remusie, użyj pieniędzy z mojego konta, by powetować straty bliźniaków. I przekaż po 20 tysięcy galeonów każdej z rodzin na tej liście.

Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenia poczuł, że musi to wyjaśnić:

- Nie zamierzam pozwolić, by jakakolwiek inna rodzina ucierpiała przez Voldemorta. Mogę nie być w stanie sprowadzić ich ukochanych z powrotem, ale niech mnie szlag, jeśli pozwolę im głodować.

Remus położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Rozumiem, Szczeniaczku. Ale jesteśmy partnerami w tym biznesie. Pomożemy im razem.

Harry skinął głową.

- Może założymy Fundusz na Rzecz Ofiar Wojny? – zaproponował.

- Przyjrzę się możliwościom i dam ci znać – zapewnił Remus.

Dumbledore i bliźniacy wyszli, by obejrzeć wspomniany budynek na szkolnych błoniach, Remus jeszcze kilka minut omawiał z Harrym ideę funduszu.

- Harry, to było bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy Remus wyszedł.

Harry spojrzał na nią. Wyglądała… inaczej tego ranka… bardziej… bardziej co? Zerknął na Rona, który zaczerwienił się bez wyraźnej przyczyny. _Może Ginny nie była jedyną osobą przemykającą w nocy po Norze_, pomyślał. _NIE, NIE, NIE. Nie chcę wiedzieć!_

- Mionko, to coś co muszę zrobić. Nie zatrzymam Voldemorta tu i teraz, ale nie zamierzam pozostawić tych ludzi bez pomocy – rzekł cicho.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Nie chodziło nawet o to co powiedział, a o to czego nie powiedział. Wiedzieli, że po prostu nie zamierza dopuścić, by jakiekolwiek dziecko znalazło się w tak patologicznym środowisku, do jakiego on trafił. Harry nauczył się jednego z pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. Wojna to piekło dla żołnierzy, ale jest jeszcze gorsza dla tych, którzy pozostają.

Ginny trzymała go za rękę, asystując w zmaganiach z demonami przeszłości.

* * *

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie**

Nauczyciele siedzieli wokół stołu przy śniadaniu. Dumbledore został wezwany gdzieś poza szkołę, ale oczekiwano, że lada moment wróci. Jack Parsons wkuśtykał do pomieszczenia, by do nich dołączyć. Nie miał jeszcze okazji poznać wszystkich nauczycieli.

Większość nauczycieli dręczyła zrozumiała w tej sytuacji ciekawość. Dziwny mężczyzna nie był czarodziejem, nie dysponował żadną magią. Ale mimo fizycznego defektu chodził roztaczając wokół siebie aurę pewności siebie i siły.

Jack zbliżył się do stołu, a jego metalowa proteza stukała głośno o podłogę przy każdym kroku. Spojrzał po twarzach nauczycieli i uśmiechnął się.

- Hejka ludziska, sorki za spóźnienie. Ten zamek jest w środku większy niż się z zewnątrz wydaje.

- Nic się nie stało, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall. – Proszę pozwolić, że przedstawię panu naszych pozostałych nauczycieli. Panią Snape już pan zna. Po jej prawej siedzi jej mąż, Severus Snape.

Jack uścisnął Severusowi rękę. Snape ostrożnie cofnął ją i zastanowił się czy nie powinien iść do Poppy i sprawdzić, czy ten nowy nauczyciel nie złamał mu przypadkiem jakiejś kości w dłoni.

McGonagall przeszła do kolejnych, za każdym razem wymieniając ich imię, nazwisko i nauczany przedmiot. Profesor Flitwick i Madam Pomfrey bardzo zainteresowali się jego uszkodzoną nogą. Reszta wydawała się niepewna, jakby nie wiedzieli o czym rozmawiać z człowiekiem bez magicznych zdolności.

- Profesorze Parsons, czemu wasi uzdrowiciele nie uzdrowili pana nogi? Sprawia to panu ból? – spytała Madam Pomfrey.

- Wie pani, nasi medycy są szkoleni, żeby uratować życie, nawet jeśli znaczy to poświęcenie kończyny. Generalnie bardziej zależało mi wtedy na życiu niż na nodze. Dalej mogę się poruszać bez większych trudności, ale faktycznie czasem boli, zwłaszcza w waszym wilgotnym klimacie.

- Jak to się stało? – spytał profesor Flitwick

Jack spojrzał na miniaturowego nauczyciela i uznał, że naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć. Większość ludzi nie chciało znać całej historii, a wręcz wzdragało się przed jej usłyszeniem.

- Podczas wojny w Zatoce prowadziłem kompanię zwiadu marines w stronę irackiego punktu dowodzenia, gdy zorientowaliśmy się, że jesteśmy na polu minowym. Zawróciliśmy i próbowaliśmy stamtąd wyjść. Większości się już udało, ale gość idący z tyłu zdetonował minę. Był w kiepskim stanie, więc po niego wróciłem. Właśnie go wynosiłem, gdy stanąłem na minie typu 72*. Zostałem odesłany do Stanów, spędziłem siedem miesięcy w warsztacie, gdzie składają poturbowanych żołnierzy i zwolniono mnie z wojska, poklepując po ramieniu.

Nauczyciele siedzieli w milczeniu, wstrząśnięci historią, a on kontynuował:

- Wojna, czy mugolska czy czarodziejska, to paskudna sprawa. Każdy, kogo szkolą do walki, ma nadzieję, że nigdy nie zostanie wysłany na pole bitwy. Popatrzcie na przykład na Harry'ego. Nie chciałby niczego więcej niż bycia normalnym nastolatkiem z normalnymi nastoletnimi problemami. Wie co musi zrobić i jest przerażony. Ale i tak to robi.

- Zdecydowanie ma więcej problemów niż normalny uczeń – przyznała Poppy. – I musiałam się nim zajmować zdecydowanie zbyt często. Merlin wie, że lubię chłopaka, ale on chyba nie wie co to znaczy być normalnym. To coś, z czym nigdy nie miał do czynienia.

- To nie Harry szuka kłopotów, Madam Pomfrey – powiedział Jack. – On jest płomieniem przyciągającym je jak ćmy.

- Ciekawa analogia, profesorze – wtrącił się cicho Severus. – Harry to dziecko światła, zupełnie jak płomień. Jest niezdolny do użycia większości zaklęć Czarnej Magii, a te kilka, które może użyć, sprawiają mu niewypowiedziany ból.

Jack spoglądał przez moment na Severusa.

- Profesorze, skoro mamy pracować razem przy pomaganiu Harry'emu w wyćwiczeniu potrzebnych oddziałów, może pomógłby mi pan ocenić stan zamku i terenów wokół szkoły? Jeśli mamy jej bronić, przydałoby mi się nieco lepsze pojęcie z czym będziemy pracować.

Severus skinął potwierdzająco głową.

- Profesorze Parsons, jeśli przyjdzie pan do mnie później, dam panu maść na nogę. Powinna pomóc złagodzić ból – zaproponowała Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

**Nora**

Harry siedział w swoim pokoju na łóżku i czytał książkę, którą Hermiona znalazła dla niego wśród woluminów zabranych z rodowej skrytki Blacków. Przeczytał akapit, zmarszczył brwi, a potem gwałtownie się wyprostował i przeczytał raz jeszcze:

_W czasach dawno minionych, ludzie, zasmuceni odejściem swoich najbliższych, często używali Kryształów Dusz, czasem nazywanymi „Spiritus Crystalus". Kryształy te przyjmowały dusze zmarłej osoby. Do dzisiejszych czasów przetrwało niewiele kamieni, jako że są bardzo kruche._

_Kryształ Dusz?_ pomyślał. _No dobra, to ma sens. I zgadza się z moimi obserwacjami dotyczącymi struktury i składu kryształu. Ale jak ma mi to pomóc w zabiciu Voldemorta? To mi nie wygląda na odpowiedź. W najlepszym razie to tylko część odpowiedzi._

Harry zanotował kilka rzeczy w swoim notatniku, a potem przerzucił kartki na stronę ze wszystkimi informacjami, które posiadał o krysztale. Przejrzał fragmenty o jego składzie i strukturze. Większość tych elementów skutkowałoby osłabieniem struktury, ale jak bardzo? Co oznacza kruche? Kruche jak szkło? Kruche jak cienki lód? Więcej pytań! Niestety rozwiązanie będzie musiało poczekać. Tego dnia był umówiony w Hogwarcie na spotkanie z kilkoma osobami.

* * *

**Aleja Śmiertelnego Nokturnu**

James Clearwater był członkiem Zakonu niskiego szczebla. Jego zadanie było proste. Obserwować i meldować. Jednak niepokoiło go, że ostatnio zmienili nieco jego pracę. James został wyposażony w jeden z detektorów Mrocznego Znaku i inny kryształ, na który, jak mu powiedziano, może rzucić zaklęcie, które zostanie odebrane przez Mroczny Znak.

Szczerze mówiąc nie zrozumiał większości tego, co mu powiedziano. Wiedział tylko, że ma obserwować detektor, a kiedy ten zacznie działać, ma rzucić specjalne zaklęcie na ten drugi kryształ.

Tego dnia dostarczał towar od swojego pracodawcy do apteki na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, gdy Detektor Znaku zaczął mrugać. Szybko odłożył pudło pełne porośniętych brodawkami ropuszych palców, wydobył różdżkę i drugi kryształ. Pospiesznie rzucił zaklęcie i schował oba przedmioty. Niespokojnie rozejrzał się wokół, ale wyglądało na to, że nikogo nie interesuje to, co robi. Podniósł pudełko i podążył dalej.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart**

Dubledore rozmawiał w swoim biurze z Jackiem i Severusem. Zdołali opracować plan lekcji, który pozwolił połączyć pracę nad umiejętnościami magicznymi i kondycją fizyczną.

Severus miał jednak pewien problem ze swoją częścią. Wciąż nie otrzymał listy zaklęć od Harry'ego. Co prawda mieli się tego dnia zobaczyć, ale jeśli nie otrzyma tej listy zaklęć, trudno mu będzie opracować coś poza generalnymi założeniami.

Rozmowę przerwała pieśń Fawkesa. Po chwili pojawił się Skrzydło, pozdrowił Fawkesa w języku feniksów i zmienił się w Harry'ego, który wyciągnął zwój do Severusa.

- Pana lista, profesorze.

Severus szybko przejrzał listę, podzieloną na zaklęcia medyczne, ofensywne, tarcze oraz dywersję. To był bardzo wszechstronny zbiór.

- Heja mały! Zajebiaszcze wejście! – powiedział Jack.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i przysunął sobie krzesło.

- Harry – zaczął profesor Dumbledore. – Profesor Snape i profesor Parsons wezmą na siebie część pracy, ale obawiam się, że ty i twoi towarzysze z oryginalnej grupy będziecie musieli im pomóc.

- Rozumiem. Szczerze mówiąc tego oczekiwałem. Mam kilka opcji treningowych, ale tym razem nasze zadanie będzie nieco łatwiejsze. A jeśli nowy projekt bliźniaków Weasleyów wypali, będziemy mieli nieco inną organizację drużyn w tym roku. Chciałbym też, żeby Ron Weasley i Blaise Zabini pracowali ściśle z Jackiem nad opracowaniem solidnego planu obrony. Ron jest niezłym strategiem, a Blaise'a uczyniłem odpowiedzialnym za bezpieczeństwo zamku. Te dwa obszary będą w tym roku mocno powiązane.

Jack skinął z aprobatą głową.

- Harry, niektóre z tych zaklęć są bardzo zaawansowane – zmienił temat Severus. – Chyba nie oczekujesz, że czwartoroczniacy opanują je wszystkie?

- Nie. Uważam, że czwartoroczniacy powinni uczyć się jedynie zaklęć defensywnych i medycznych. DA nauczy pozostałych zaklęć uczniów z piątego roku i starszych. Proszę też zwrócić uwagę, że Hermiona znalazła mały zbiór zaklęć, które zniszczą naszą tarczę, gdyby kiedykolwiek dostała się w ręce przeciwnika. Szczerze mówiąc nie widzę sensu, żeby w trakcie bitwy trzecioroczniacy i młodsi zostali w szkole. Może znajdziemy kilku bardziej dojrzałych trzeciroczniaków, którzy mogliby nadzorować ewakuację? Jack… eee… profesorze Parsons, znalazł pan czas, by obejrzeć zamek?

- Profesor Parsons był już na wycieczce z profesorem Snapem – wtrącił się Dumbledore. – Właśnie miał nam przekazać swoją opinię na temat sytuacji obronnej w zamku.

Trzej mężczyźni odwrócili się do Jacka, który odchrząknął i przemówił:

- Przez wieki zamki były tworzone jako fortece, otoczone przez mury, fosy i wypełnione ślepymi zaułkami. Z tego co udało mi się zaobserwować, w ciągu ostatnich dwustu lat ktoś uznał, że Hogwart tego wszystkiego nie potrzebuje i kazał je rozebrać. To co nam zostało to kilka dobrze zbudowanych, odpornych budynków, którym jednak całkowicie brak zewnętrznych elementów obronnych. Wygląda też na to, że usunięto blanki z wież i szczytu zamku. Mam nadzieję, że wy jako magiczni goście wymyślicie jakiś sposób na przywrócenie tych murów, albo mamy do czynienia z 360-stopniowym atakiem. Musimy ograniczyć i skanalizować napastników w konkretne miejsca, by skierowali się do przygotowanych wcześniej stref śmierci.

- Więc mówisz, że albo zrobimy mury, albo jesteśmy w tarapatach? – spytał Harry.

- Można tak to ująć – potwierdził Jack.

- Dobra, pogadaj z bliźniakami Weasleyami. Oni mogą wykombinować coś do postawienia tymczasowego muru dla naszego użytku. Jeśli nic nie wymyślą chyba możemy po prostu otoczyć zamek przenośnymi bagnami. Kolejna sprawa – kontynuował Harry, zwracając się do Dumbledore'a. – mam do pana prośbę. Jak pan wie, w ostatniej wizji pokazano mi kryształ. Znalazłem jego nazwę. To coś nazywanego Spiritus Crystalus, znany też jako Kryształ Dusz. Wszystko co znalazłem odnosi się do tych kryształów, jako artefaktów używanych podczas jakichś prymitywnych rytuałów śmierci. Wiem, że to nie broń, ale to ważne – przerwał na moment, by wręczyć Dumbledore'owi kopię swoich notatek na ten temat, po czym spytał: - Czy z pana wpływami w obecnym rządzie mógłby się pan dowiedzieć czy Niewymowni wiedzą coś na ten temat?

- Zobaczymy co da się zrobić – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Minister Bones uważa, że jest ci winna przysługę po przełomie w sprawie dyrektora Ragnota, więc może będziemy w stanie dostać na ten temat jakieś informacje.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Ten kryształ doprowadzał go do szału!

- Jeszcze jedno. Wiem, że chciał pan, żebym przybył do szkoły wcześniej, ale nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł. Nie będę mógł za wiele zrobić, póki nie przybędzie reszta uczniów, a szczerze mówiąc boję się o Ekspres.

- Masz rację, ja też martwię się o Ekspres – przyznał dyrektor. – Dochodzą do nas plotki, jakoby Voldemort miał coś zaplanowane na wrzesień lub październik. Ekspres byłby idealnym celem. Może faktycznie powinieneś być na pokładzie razem z twoimi kolegami i koleżankami.

- Dokładnie tak sobie pomyślałem – zgodził się Harry. – Jeśli nie ma już nic do omówienia, to będę leciał. Remus powiedział, że chce mi coś pokazać na Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore spojrzał na dwójkę nauczycieli i widząc ich potaknięcia odpowiedział Harry'emu:

- Myślę, że na razie to wszystko. Jeśli będziemy cię potrzebować, skontaktujemy się z Grimmauld Place albo z Norą.

Harry skinął głową i zmienił się w skrzydło. Zerwał się do lotu, okrążył biuro, pożegnał Fawkesa i zniknął w płomieniu.

- Musicie przyznać, ten dzieciak ma wyczesane wyjścia! – zawołał Jack.

Snape i Dumbledore wymienili cierpiętnicze spojrzenia.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry pojawił się w kuchni na Grimmauld Place. Remus i jego żona siedzieli przy stole. Tonks właśnie nalewała sobie filiżankę herbaty, jednak zaskoczona wylała wszystko. Harry wrócił do ludzkiej postaci i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ciotuniu, większość ludzi preferuje herbatę w filiżance, a nie na podłodze – zauważył.

Remus zachichotał. Przyzwyczaił się już do zachowania swojej żony. Kilka osób, w tym on, podejrzewało, że Tonks wcale nie jest tak niezgrabna, jak się wydaje. W łóżku zdecydowanie nie brakowało jej wdzięku i sprawności!

- Harry – odezwał się Remus. – Dumbledore zmienił Zakon w twoje oczy i uszy. Dzięki radom Hermiony udało nam się zrealizować pewien ciekawy projekt, który chciałbym ci pokazać.

Remus poprowadził Harry'ego do dużego pokoju konferencyjnego używanego przez członków Zakonu. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał potężny pergamin z naniesioną mapą Anglii. W pokoju przy centralny stole siedziało kilka osób pochylonych nad księgami i pergaminami. Skinęli wchodzącym głową i wrócili do pracy.

- Hermiona badała te kryształy przekaźnikowe, które zrobiłeś w poprzednim semestrze. Pomyślała, że można ich użyć, by rzucać zaklęcia tropiące na napotkanych przez nas Śmierciożerców. To był niezły pomysł, ale niewystarczający. Wykorzystałem moją wiedzę z robienia Mapy Huncwotów przy tworzeniu tej mapy. Gdy tylko zaklęcie tropiące jest na kogoś nałożone, pojawia się na tej mapie. Możemy też sprawdzić ich położenie na jednej z mniejszych map, przedstawiających poszczególne regiony.

Harry uważnie przyjrzał się mapie. Poruszało się po niej kilka flag, a każda zawierała czyjeś imię, przypuszczalnie jakiegoś Śmierciożercy. Zerknął na Remusa z pytająco uniesioną brwią.

- No tak, jak na razie udało nam się oznaczyć tylko kilku. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że znajdziemy jakieś miejsce, w którym się zbierają, ale wygląda na to, że roją się po całym kraju…

Jego wypowiedź przerwał delikatny dzwonek, po którym pojawiły się trzy nowe flagi.

- Hmmm… To w pobliżu Ulicy Pokątnej. Poczekaj, wyjmę mapę tego regionu – powiedział Remus, przeszukując stos mniejszych map.

Harry stanął za nim i zajrzał mu przez ramię. Remus szybko znalazł odpowiedni pergamin. Przejrzał go i nagle warknął i spojrzał wściekle na mapę. Na jednej z poruszających się flag widniał wyraźny napis: „Peter Pettigrew".

Remus wydał niski, gardłowy odgłos, od którego włosy stanęły Harry'emu dęba. Remus mógł być uzdrowiony z likantropii, ale zostały mu pewne wilcze cechy.

- Zaraz wracam – warknął Remus i obrócił się do drzwi. Harry złapał go za rękę.

- Remusie, NIE! – powiedział. – Nie możesz ruszyć za nim. To jedyne bezpośrednie połączenie z Voldemortem, które udało nam się namierzyć!

Remus wyszarpnął się.

- Nie rozumiesz? On zabił Jamesa i Lily! Prawie zabił ciebie! Muszę go dorwać!

- Nie możesz! NIE MOŻESZ GO ZABIĆ!

Harry stał przed Remusem, blokując mu drogę do wyjścia. Członkowie Zakonu w pokoju przerwali pracę i patrzyli na nich. Tonks, słysząc krzyki, zbiegła na dół i stała w drzwiach. Patrzyła za strachem, jak Harry i Remus mierzą się wzrokiem.

- ZEJDŹ MI Z DROGI! – wrzasnął Remus.

- Nie, nie pozwolę ci na to – odparł Harry cichym i spokojnym głosem. – Chcę, żeby ten szczur zdechł, tak samo jak ty, ale nie mogę ci na to pozwolić, nie teraz. Musimy mieć możliwość śledzenia jego ruchów.

Remus warknął, wziął zamach i wymierzył młodemu mężczyźnie cios w twarz. Głowa Harry'ego odskoczyła do tyłu, zachwiał się, ale pozostał na nogach. Tonks gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i ruszyła w stronę swojego męża, ale stanęła jak wryta, widząc wściekłość w jego oczach.

Czując opuchliznę, formującą się w okolicach kości policzkowej, Harry ponownie obrócił się do Remusa. Spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy z mieszaniną smutku i zrozumienia, ale powiedział cicho:

- Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić. Uderz mnie jeszcze raz, jeśli musisz, ale nie zabijesz teraz Glizdogona.

Remus gapił się na niego, dysząc ciężko. Przeniósł wzrok na siniaka, który rósł na jego policzku i nagle gniew z niego wyparował. Uderzył Harry'ego! Syna najlepszego przyjaciela!

Zawył z żałości i opadł na kolana kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Harry i Tonks przypadli do niego i przytulili. Zdołali go podnieść i zaprowadzić do salonu, gdzie legł na kanapie. Tonks wybiegła z pokoju. po chwili wróciła ze słoikiem maści na siniaki dla Harry'ego i mocnym trunkiem dla Remusa. podała mężowi alkohol i obróciła się do Harry'ego, by nałożyć maść.

- Ha… Harry… Tak strasznie cię przepraszam. nie myślałem… Na Merlina, co ja zrobiłem?

- Remusie, nic się nie stało. Chcesz pomścić moich rodziców. Ja też. Obiecuję, że nadchodzi dzień, gdy to zrobimy. Po prostu nie dziś.

Remus wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, którym stał się ten chłopiec. Widział Lily w tych zielonych oczach, widział Jamesa i wiele, wiele więcej.

Tonks odłożyła maść i usiadła obok męża. Siniak zaczął już znikać z twarzy Harry'ego. Delikatnie głaskała męża po szyi, dając mu pociechę i uspokajając go. Szaleńcze emocje opadły i Remus zaczął dygotać.

- Chyba ktoś się powinien położyć – powiedziała cicho Tonks. Zmęczony Remus skinął głową. Cała trójka wstała. Remus przytulił Harry'ego, starając się przekazać tym gestem cała swoją miłość i cały swój żal.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił go harry. – Nadejdzie dzień, gdy oboje będziemy mieli to, czego pragniemy.

Patrzył jak Tonks prowadzi Remusa po schodach, a potem zmienił się w Skrzydło i udał z powrotem do Nory. Okrążył dom kilka razy, a potem wylądował i zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka.

* * *

**Pokój nauczycielski, Hogwart**

Z reguły podczas wakacji było to ciche i spokojne miejsce. Większość nauczycieli nie zaglądało tu, póki nie zaczął się nowy semestr. Jednak kilka ostatnich dni to zupełnie inna sytuacja.

Biurka zawalone były księgami, pergaminem, kałamarzami, a nawet kilkoma detektorami Harry'ego. Skrzatom domowym zapowiedziano, że pod żadnym pozorem mają nie sprzątać niczego w tym pomieszczeniu. W efekcie filiżanki z zimną kawą, potłuczone kubki i psujące się jedzenie walało się w każdym możliwym miejscu, od półek, przez biurka po podłogę.

Ciche na co dzień pomieszczenie wypełniały szepty, mamrotanie i przekleństwa, gdy nauczyciele pracowali wspólnie nad nowym projektem. Nikt z nich nie pałał w tej chwili specjalną sympatią do Dumbledore'a. Przydzielił im tę pracę i zniknął. Co prawda zdawali sobie sprawę, że jako dyrektor ma wiele ważnych zadań, ale to nie znaczy, że się z tego cieszyli!

Serena Snape ścisnęła nasadę nosa, usiłując pozbyć się narastającego bólu głowy. Już od wielu godzin garbiła się nad biurkiem w tym zatłoczonym, a przez to wypełnionym nieprzyjemnymi zapachami pomieszczeniu. Upał stawał się coraz większym problemem. Co prawda pokój nauczycielski był duży, ale nie zaprojektowano go, by pomieścił tyle osób przez tak długi czas bez sprzątania.

- To jest bezsensowne! – zawołała sfrustrowana Rolanda Hooch. – Trzy różne książki dały mi trzy różne odpowiedzi na to samo pieprzone pytanie!

Osiem głów odwróciło się i popatrzyło na nią z naganą.

- No co? – spytała. – Wiecie, że mam rację! Nikt z nas nie miał ani trochę szczęścia przy tym cholernym projekcie, który nam Albus przydzielił. Czy ktoś z nas przespał normalnie noc w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni?

Nauczyciel Zaklęć parsknął i wszyscy popatrzyli na niego.

- Owszem, ja spałem. Ale ciągle śni mi się, że pływam wśród ksiąg i pergaminu, goniąc odpływające pióra!

- Przynajmniej ty spałaś – mruknęła Pomona Sprout, przyciągając spojrzenia. – Czuję się, jakbym miała piach pod powiekami! Moje szklarnie zarastają stokrotkami, smoczy nawóz mi wysycha, a zanim się zacznie semestr muszę zebrać cebulki nagietków!

Serena przyglądała się kolegom i koleżankom z rosnącym rozbawieniem. Gdy głowy odwracały się ku kolejnym mówcom, Serena stłumiła zupełnie nieodpowiedni w tej sytuacji chichot. Zupełnie jak na meczu tenisa, tyle tylko że tu kibice oglądali rozmowę, a nie obracali głowę za puchatą żółtą piłką.

- Minervo, może powinnaś porozmawiać o tym z dyrektorem – zaproponowała Sinistra.

- Jeśli uda ci się go znaleźć – mruknął Severus.

- I co mam mu powiedzieć, Cassie? – spytała szorstko McGonagall, ignorując przytyk Snape'a. – Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że musimy znaleźć odpowiedź.

- Może już znaleźliśmy – rzekła cicho Serena i zamrugała zdumiona, gdy głowy gwałtownie zwróciły się w jej stronę. – Pomyślcie o tym. Pierwsza i najprostsza odpowiedź może być tą właściwą. Po tygodniach badań nie znaleźliśmy nic pasującego.

- Nie zamierzam stracić mojego domu! – powiedziała stanowczo Pomona.

- Ja też nie! – zawołał Filius.

Severus i Minerva spojrzeli ze złością na Serenę. Było oczywiste, że uważają tak samo.

- A jeśli nie będziecie mieli wyjścia? – spytała spokojnie Serena.

To był błąd. Pokój eksplodował głośną kłótnią. Mistrzyni Eliksirów odchyliła się na krześle i pomasowała skronie. Narastający ból głowy stał się bólem w pełni.

Jej zdaniem to wszystko było groteskowe. W zeszłym roku Serena musiała przerywać wiele kłótni, a nawet walk, które wybuchały z powodu rywalizacji między domami. A opiekunowie nie robili nic, by to zmienić! Trzymali się dumy swoich domów tak mocno, że nic dziwnego, że te uczucia wypełniały także uczniów. A nauczyciele mieli jeszcze czelność być wstrząśnięci zachowaniem swoich podopiecznych!

- Wystarczy! – krzyknęła Hooch. – Nie będę już tego więcej badała. Uczę latania, nie zakopywania się w książkach – zawołała i zwaliła całą zawartość swojego biurka na podłogę jednym ruchem ręki.

- Rolando! – zawołała ze zgrozą wstrząśnięta McGonagall, przerywając zapadłą nagle ciszę.

- Powiedziałam, że wystarczy, Minervo – odparła stanowczo instruktorka latania, patrząc stanowczo na wicedyrektorkę. – Accio miotła!

- Musimy pracować razem… - zaczęła McGonagall.

- Nie krępujcie się. Pracujcie do oporu. Ale ja z tym skończyłam! – przerwała jej Hooch. Wskoczył na swoją miotłę. – Tak się składa, że zgadzam się z Sereną. Mamy już naszą odpowiedź i nie zmieni tego żaden czas poświęcony na badania. Może wam się nie podobać ten pomysł, ale sugeruję, by się do niego przyzwyczaić.

I wyleciała z pokoju.

Nikt nic nie powiedział, więc Serena wstała. Przeciągnęła się, rozejrzała po pokoju i wzdrygnęła, widząc skierowane na nią niechętne spojrzenia. Kiedy wyszła zza biurka, Minerva uniosła brew, jakby pytając co ona robi.

- Wiesz co o tym myślę, Minervo. Jeśli tobie albo Albusowi nie podoba się odpowiedź, to już wasz problem. Badajcie sobie ile chcecie, ale popieram Rolandę. Głowa mi pęka i mam dość tego tematu. Miłego dnia.

Gdy wyszła, sfrustrowana McGonagall zwróciła się do Severusa:

- Nie możesz czegoś z nią zrobić? – spytała.

Snape parsknął.

- Przeceniasz moje zdolności. poza tym ja z nią muszę mieszkać, jakbyś zapomniała.

Po tych słowach wsadził swój długi, haczykowaty nos w książkę, którą czytał. Uważał tak samo jak Rolanda i Serena. nie sądził, by mieli znaleźć to, czego szukali. Jeśli Serena ma rację, to straci swój dom.

* * *

**Nora**

Ginny była zaniepokojona. Harry nie odzywał się dziś do niej za często. Najpierw miał spotkanie z bliźniakami, potem pognał do Hogwartu. Gdy tylko wrócił usiadł pod drzewem przy stawie i zaczął coś rysować w tym szkicowniku.

_Czemu ma dzisiaj taki zły humor?_ zastanawiała się. _Czyżby żałował zeszłej nocy?_

To właśnie ta myśl najbardziej ją niepokoiła. Wyszła z domu i poszła w jego stronę, zatrzymując się kilka metrów od niego.

- Harry? – odezwała się cicho.

Odłożył szkicownik na bok i wyprostował nogi. Nie uciekając się nawet do machnięcia ręką, wylewitował ją na swoje kolana i przytulił. Trzymał ją pewnie, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu.

- Musiałem się uporać dzisiaj z tyloma problemami, a tak naprawdę pragnąłem tylko ciebie – wyszeptał gardłowo.

- Więc nie żałujesz ostatniej wspólnej nocy? – spytała nieśmiało.

- Czy żałuję? Na Merlina, Gin, oczywiście, że nie! To co ofiarowałaś mi ostatniej nocy… brak słów, by to opisać. Muszę wytężyć całą moją wolę, by nie złapać cię i nie zaciągnąć do mojego pokoju – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Zadrżała i jęknęła cicho, gdy poczuła jego pocałunki na uchu i na szyi.

- Bogowie, ależ bym chciał, żeby było już po wszystkim i żebyśmy mogli wziąć ślub! – powiedział.

- Ja też, kochanie – odpowiedziała, głaszcząc go po głowie.

Spojrzała na jego szkicownik, a potem podniosła go zaskoczona. Harry narysował dom. Większy niż Nora, o bardzo eleganckiej linii. Może nie był to dwór, ale na pewno całkiem elegancka posiadłość. Wzdłuż całego domu biegła zadaszona weranda. Ujrzała siebie, stojącą na werandzie z niemowlakiem w ramionach. W pobliżu znajdowała się trójka innych małych dzieci, bawiących się z wielkim psem w ogródku.

- Harry, czy tak właśnie widzisz naszą przyszłość? – spytała nieśmiało.

Nieco zawstydzony Harry zerknął na rysunek.

- To wygląda właściwie, Gin. Rysowałem cię przed innymi domami, które szkicowałem, ale nigdy mi nie pasowało. Dopiero teraz.

- A dzieci? Czy one pasują?

Skinął głową. Odłożyła ostrożnie szkicownik i pocałowała go delikatnie.

- Mi też to pasuje – wyszeptała, przytulając się do niego.

- Ginny? – spytał, nagle bardzo speszony.

- Hmmm?

- Czy… czy przyjdziesz dziś wieczorem do mojego pokoju?

Pocałowała go delikatnie w czoło.

- Z przyjemnością.

Z platformy na stawie Hermiona obserwowała parę przyjaciół. Ron leżał u jej boku, jedną ręką gładząc ją po plecach i powoli zasypiając. Poprzedniej nocy jej związek z Ronem uległ drastycznej zmianie i nie mogła sobie darować, że nie poszła do niego wcześniej.

Teraz patrzyła, jak Ginny siedzi Harry'emu na kolanach. Harry wydawał się taki szczęśliwy, taki zakochany. Nagle coś do niej dotarło.

- Ronald – powiedziała. – Ronald, obudź się, musimy porozmawiać.

- Co… gdzie… Co się stało, Mionko?

- Ron, martwię się o twoją siostrę.

- Moją siostrę? Ginny? A co z nią? Harry ją skrzywdził? ZABIJĘ GO!

Złapała go za ramię, nim zdołał zeskoczyć z platformy i pchnęła z powrotem na deski. Siadła na nim okrakiem i położyła mu ręce na barkach, by go unieruchomić.

- Ronald, jak możesz być tak tępy! Harry nie skrzywdziłby Ginny. On ją kocha!

- To o czym ty mówisz?

Puknęła go w czoło.

- Pomyśl chwilę. Co się stanie z Harrym, jeśli coś złego spotka Ginny.

- No, na pewno będzie zły…

- Ron, mój kochany, słodki chłopcze, kocham cię, ale ty dalej nie łapiesz. Harry nie będzie zły, będzie zdruzgotany. Jeśli coś się stanie Ginny, pewnie zrezygnuje z walki. Podejrzewam, że jeśli straci Ginny, starci też wolę życia.

Ron wciąż nie rozumiał. Wywróciła oczami i powiedziała:

- Nie rozumiesz? Potrzebujemy Harry'ego, a Harry potrzebuje Ginny. Musimy się upewnić, że nic złego się jej nie stanie!

Ron zmarszczył w skupieniu brwi, rozważając sprawę.

- Ale co proponujesz, Mionko? Ginny nie będzie zadowolona, że ją niańczymy.

- Zostaw to mi.

Odchyliła się, nie zwracając uwagi, że siedzi na Ronie okrakiem i nieświadoma efektu, jaki wywiera na nim jej strój kąpielowy. Tak nieświadoma, że krzyknęła zaskoczona, gdy złapał ją za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, by namiętnie pocałować. Stawiała opór przez jakieś trzy sekundy, nim wreszcie się poddała. Czuła jego podniecenie, a to rozpalało ją. Postanowiła przyjść do niego ponownie tej nocy. Może nawet przeczytają wspólnie tę jego książkę.

* * *

**Prywatne kwatery, Hogwart**

Jack Parsons siedział w swoim hogwardzkim apartamencie i przeglądał swoje notatki, zastanawiając się jak zmienić bandę dzieciaków w żołnierzy. Siedział na jednym krześle, a nogę opierał na drugim. Dokuczała mu przez cały dzień. Właściwie dokuczała mu odkąd tu przybył. Ale przez ostatnie trzy dni było jeszcze gorzej.

_Cholerna angielska pogoda! A co gorsza ten zamek ma duchy, zimne sale i dziwnie wilgotne miejsca. I kto do cholery sprząta co wieczór to miejsce? Nie oczekiwałem służby w szkole, a co dopiero niewidzialnej służby!_

Za jego plecami rozległo się ciche pyknięcie. Obrócił się i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał dziwaczne stworzenie. Miało około metra i dwudziestu centymetrów wzrostu i oczy wielkości piłek do tenisa.

- Czym ty do diabła jesteś?

- Ja Zgredek, skrzat domowy, profesorze. Zgredek sprząta dla pana pokoje. Zgredek słyszał, że pan przyjaciel wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera, więc poprosił, żeby mógł czyścić pana pokoje!

Jack uśmiechnął się i oparł wygodnie.

- Więc też znasz Harry'ego?

- OCH! HARRY POTTER TO WIELKI CZARODZIEJ! TAKI DOBRY! JEST PRZYJACIELEM ZGREDKA! – Zgredek szalał ze szczęścia, że może rozmawiać na swój ulubiony temat.

Jack zachichotał z rozbawieniem. _Czemu mnie nie dziwi, że Harry ma swój fanklub wśród skrzatów czarodziejskiego świata? _pomyślał z rozbawieniem.

- Nie wiem jakim jest czarodziejem, ale to dobry dzieciak – odpowiedział na głos.

Jack wstał, ale zachwiał się, gdy jego noga zaczęła promieniować bólem. Złapał oparci krzesła, by się nie przewrócić.

Zgredek złapał go za ramię i pomógł z powrotem usiąść.

- Profesora boli! Zgredek sprowadzi dla pana Madam Pomfrey – zawołał i zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem.

Po kilku chwilach weszła Madam Pomfrey. Jack siedział na krześle, opierając nogę na innym siedzeniu i masował miejsce pod kolanem. Spojrzał na nią, gdy weszła.

- Przepraszam, że przychodziła pani niepotrzebnie, Madam Pomfrey, ten mały skrzat…

- Nonsens – przerwała mu. – Różnie można mówić o Zgredku, ale jest wystarczająco mądry, żeby zobaczyć, że kogoś boli. Proszę mi pozwolić obejrzeć tę pańską nogę.

Jack skrzywił się. Znał ten typ kobiety. Pielęgniarki w szpitalu były takie same. Rządziły się i nie uznawały odmowy. Westchnął uznając swoją porażkę i podciągnął nogawkę, ukazując lśniącą stalowo-aluminiową protezę.

Poppy wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie przeciwbólowe, po czym wzięła się za badanie nogi. Jack westchnął z ulgą, czując efekty zaklęcia.

- Profesorze, proszę położyć drugą nogę na krześle – poleciła Poppy. Gdy to zrobił zmarszczyła brwi. _Przecież nawet mugolscy lekarze nie są tak kiepscy!_ - Nie rozumiem tego, profesorze. Może lepiej wezwę profesora Dumbledore.

- Nie ma potrzeby, Poppy, już tu jestem – rzekł Dumbledore, wchodząc do apartamentu. – Zgredek był tak miły, że poinformował mnie o kłopocie profesora Parsonsa.

- Świetnie, właśnie pana potrzebowałam. Mam tu małą zagadkę.

Jack nie wiedział o co chodzi. Noga już go nie bolała. Jeśli o niego chodzi, było po problemie.

- Dyrektorze, jeśli popatrzy pan na obie nogi, to proteza jest o kilka centymetrów dłuższa niż prawdziwa noga. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, powiedziałabym, że noga profesora Parsonsa odrasta!

Dumbledore potaknął z ognikami w oczach.

- Miałem nadzieję, że tak może się zdarzyć.

- Chwila, moment! Mówicie mi, że wyrasta mi nowa noga? Że znowu będę miał obie nogi?

Madam Pomfrey zaniemówiła. To przekraczało jej doświadczenie. Kończyna, która została usunięta i wyleczona nie mogła odrastać!

- Profesorze, jest pan charłakiem – zaczął Dumbledore. - To znaczy, że nie ma pan na tyle magii, by rzucać zaklęcia, ale na tyle dużo, by magia wywierała na pana wpływ. Hogwart to jedno z najbardziej magicznych miejsc na tej planecie. Kiedy po raz pierwszy pan przybył, podejrzewałem, że Hogwart może zacząć aktywnie działać w pana sprawie. Madam Pomfrey nie wie co o tym myśleć, bo jej zaklęcia nie są w stanie odtworzyć pana nogi. Ale to co może ona i to co może Hogwart to dwie różne rzeczy. Obawiam się, że ma pan przed sobą kilka bolesnych dni, ale podejrzewam, że kula już niedługo nie będzie panu potrzebna.

Jack patrzył na niego oszołomiony. Jego noga odrośnie? Spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

- O ja pier… Eee… pani wybaczy – spojrzał przepraszająco na Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy spojrzała na niego surowo, choć sama miała ochotę użyć podobnych słów.

- Profesorze, wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli przeniesiemy pana do szpitala, przynajmniej na kilka najbliższych dni. Chciałabym zmierzyć prędkość regeneracji i spróbować stwierdzić ile jeszcze może to potrwać. Poza tym będę mogła pomóc panu z bólem. Jak pan myśli, może pan iść? Czy mam wezwać nosze?

- Mogę iść, Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy patrzyła jak mężczyzna wstaje i chwieje się lekko, nim za pomocy kuli złapał równowagę. _Uparty facet! Nic dziwnego, że są tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi z Harrym. Obaj są ulepieni z tej samej gliny!_

Razem z Dumbledorem wyszli z apartamentu i podążyli za wysokim Amerykaninem.

* * *

**Serena bombowo się bawi**

Dwa dni później Serena spacerowała nad jeziorem, mając nadzieję, że nie spotka innych nauczycieli. W zamku zapanowała niezdrowa atmosfera i nie miała zamiaru stawiać stopy w pokoju nauczycielskim, niezależnie co na ten temat uważała Minerva. Pozostali nauczyciele, z wyjątkiem Rolandy Hooch, wcale nie byli lepsi. Sama myśl o stracie domów powodowała, że znaleźli się na skraju wytrzymałości nerwowej, więc Serena starała się ich unikać.

Spędzała dnie badając szkolne błonia. Nie oddalała się za bardzo od zamku, ale trzymała się na tyle daleko, by nie można jej było łatwo zawołać. Wzniesienie zakryło większość zamku, ale wieże wciąż były widoczne.

Obserwowała wielką ośmiornicę, która leniwie pluskała się w chłodnej wodzie, gdy wtem zmarszczyła nos czując słaby, ale paskudny zapach, który napłynął z lekką bryzą. Pomyślała, że profesor Sprout musiała mieć rację co do smoczego łajna i zignorowała smród.

_Co, do diabła?_ pomyślała, gdy usłyszała pierwszą eksplozję. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i rozejrzała się po okolicy. Nad wzgórzem po swojej prawej ujrzała kłąb czarnego dymu unoszący się w powietrze. Skupiła się i zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.

Pojawiła się tuż przed szczytem wzniesienia. Zrobiła kilka kroków i spojrzała w dół. U stóp wzgórza dojrzała pobojowisko. Duże płaty trawy zostały wyrwane, a w ich miejscu zostały kratery wilgotnej ziemi.

Dojrzała dwoje ludzi. Widząc, że odrzucają coś od siebie, padła na ziemię. Usłyszała wybuch, który wyrzucił w powietrze ziemię i trawę. Poczuła jak od eksplozji drży ziemia.

Widząc rozmiar zniszczeń Serena postanowiła nie ryzykować. Przykucnęła, wycelowała starannie i ogłuszyła obie postacie. Gdy padli na ziemię zamarła, przepatrując uważnie okolicę w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych kolejnych celów.

Gdy nic się nie poruszyło zeszła szybko i cicho ze wzgórza. Podbiegła do nieprzytomnych postaci, odebrała im różdżki i związała ich. Przyjrzała im się po raz pierwszy z bliska i zmarszczyła brwi.

_Voldemort musi być naprawdę zdesperowany w poszukiwaniu nowych Śmierciożerców_, pomyślała.

Dwóch mężczyzn wyglądało wystarczająco młodo, by wciąż być uczniami. Rudowłosi, bladzi i chudzi wydawali się dziećmi.

- Witaj, moja droga – usłyszała głos za plecami.

Gwałtownie odwróciła się z różdżką w gotowości i stanęła twarzą w twarz z uśmiechniętym Dumbledorem.

- Albus? – zapytała drżącym głosem.

- Oczywiście – odrzekł nieco rozbawiony dyrektor. – Jesteś równie szybka jak twój mąż, ale może mogłabyś opuścić różdżkę? Obiecuję, że cię nie skrzywdzę.

Nieco zażenowana opuściła różdżkę i uśmiechnęła się głupio. _Celowałam w dyrektora? Co ja sobie myślałam? Zaraz…_

- Profesorze, znalazłam tych dwóch młodych mężczyzn – zameldowała. – Wysadzali…

- Wszystko w porządku, Sereno - uspokoił ją Dumbledore. - Wiem, że tu są. Powinienem był poinformować nauczycieli.

- Wiedziałeś?... Ale oni… Oni wysadzali… - Serena przerwała, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- Ziemię? Tak, wiem. Złapałaś bliźniaków Weasleyów, moja droga. Fred i George zostali zaproszeni do Hogwartu. Mieszkają w jednym z nieużywanych zewnętrznych budynków.

Podszedł do nieprzytomnych bliźniaków i popatrzył na nich ciepło.

- Na swój sposób są naprawdę genialni. Wymyślili tak wiele wspaniałych figli.

- Zaraz, powiedziałeś Weasleyowie? Jak w Czarodziejskich Dowcipach Weasleyów?

- Dokładnie ci sami. Pan Potter poprosił ich, żeby zwrócili swoją wynalazczość w kierunku wysiłku wojennego. Podejrzewam, że byłaś świadkiem testowania jednego z nowych produktów Czarodziejskiego Uzbrojenia Weasleyów.

Zauważyła kilka fiolek w pobliżu powalonych bliźniaków, więc podniosła jedną i zbadała ją. W środku znajdował się opalizujący żółty płyn. Serena obróciła fiolkę, zanotowując w pamięci dużą gęstość substancji. Sięgnęła po zatyczkę, ale powstrzymał ją głos Albusa:

- Ostrożnie, Sereno. Jak widziałaś, zawartość jest wybuchowa.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy i delikatnie odstawiła fiolkę. Podniosła się, gdy jeden z bliźniaków jęknął.

- Może powinniśmy ich uwolnić – stwierdziła.

- Tak sądzisz? – spytał uprzejmie Dumbledore.

Rozwiązała bliźniaków i cofnęła się o krok, gdy odzyskiwali przytomność. Podczas gdy dyrektor wyjaśniał oszołomionym mężczyznom co się stało, Serena zmieniła o nich swoje zdanie. Tak, byli młodzi, ale w ich oczach wyraźnie widać było bystry umysł. _Ta parka musiała sprawiać mnóstwo kłopotów_, pomyślała.

Gdy została przedstawiona, przeprosiła za swoje zachowanie. Bliźniacy nie mieli jej jednak tego za złe.

- Powinniśmy byli… - zaczął Fred.

- …być bardziej ostrożni – dokończył George.

_Mowa bliźniaków?_ pomyślała, uśmiechając się. Jej jedynym doświadczeniem z bliźniakami były siostry Patil, a one na pewno tak nie mówiły!

- Chwilunia! – zawołał George, przerywając jej myśli.

- Snape, powiadacie? – spytał Fred.

Kiedy Dumbledore i Serena potwierdzili, bliźniacy spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem.

- Więc Snape się ożenił? Nie wiedzieliśmy… - powiedział Fred

- … że staruszek zdaje sobie sprawę, do czego służą dziewczyny – dokończył George.

Fred odwrócił się do bliźniaka i uderzył go otwartą dłonią w głowę.

- Au! A to za co? – spytał George.

- Nie zdaje sobie sprawy do czego służą dziewczyny? Pogięło cię? Rozmawiasz z żoną tego palanta, ty idioto!

- Palanta? – spytał Fred, po czym oddał cios. – Właśnie nazwałeś go palantem w jej obecności. A ty w ogóle wiesz do czego służą dziewczyny?

- Jasne, czytaliśmy o tym kiedyś w jednej książce, nie? – spytał George.

Serena zasłoniła usta dłonią, patrząc jak bliźniacy kłócą się w oszołamiającym tempie. Kiedy w końcu odwrócili się do niej i wyjąkali przeprosiny, nie mogła się powstrzymać. Wybuchnęła takim śmiechem, że musiała złapać Albusa za ramię, by pozostać w pozycji stojącej. Dołączył do niej rozbawiony chichot Albusa.

Bliźniacy gapili się na nią z niedowierzaniem.

Cztery godziny i miły obiad później, Serena opuściła warsztat bliźniaków. Oprowadzili ją po firmie i pokazali niektóre swoje wynalazki. Albus miał rację. Obaj młodzi mężczyźni byli genialni, a ich poczucie humoru bardzo jej pasowało.

Gdy opowiedzieli jej o niektórych swoich szkolnych wyczynach, musiała przyznać, że czuje się zawiedziona, że przybyła dopiero, gdy oni odeszli. Ale w końcu zawsze podchodziła do uczniowskich psot trochę inaczej niż jej koleżanki i koledzy nauczyciele.

Myśląc o psotach uświadomiła sobie, że Severus nie będzie szczęśliwy na wieść, że bliźniacy wrócili. Co prawda ona uważała, że ich psoty były zabawne, ale Fred i George poinformowali ją, że jej mąż nigdy nie potrafił pogodzić się ze spłatanymi mu figlami.

Ona sama nie widziała nic złego w przemalowaniu szat Severusa na różowe, a jego włosów na blond. Jak na psotę było to całkiem nieszkodliwe.

Jednak największym problemem będzie dla niej nie myślenie o takiej stylizacji swojego męża, gdy zobaczy go następnym razem. Wydawało jej się, że Severus nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli ona zacznie chichotać na jego widok.

* * *

**Ekspres Hogwart**

Ostatnie dni lata minęły Harry'emu, Ginny, Ronowi i Hermionie bardzo szybko. Dziewczęta wciąż przychodziły do chłopców co noc. Jednak Hermiona zawsze wracała do swojego pokoju nim Molly z Arturem zdążyli się obudzić.

Ranek ich powrotu do Hogwartu okazał się ciepły i słoneczny. Artur pożegnał się z nimi wcześniej. Negocjacje z goblinami układały się dobrze, a wciąż trwały, co oznaczało, że był potrzebny w biurze.

Harry i Hermiona patrzyli ze zdumieniem i rozbawieniem jak Molly, Ginny i Ron biegają po domu w stanie kompletnej paniki, szukając rzeczy, które mieli spakować na ostatnią chwilę.

Jak zwykle, zanim wszystko zostało spakowane, a kufry zmniejszone do takich rozmiarów, by zmieściły się do kieszeni, okazało się, że zostało bardzo mało czasu. Ron i Harry wysłali Świnkę i Hedwigę do Hogwartu już rano. Hermiona wzięła Krzywołapa w ramiona. Harry żałował, że nie mogą się aportować bezpośrednio na King's Cross, ale było niemal niemożliwe ukryć coś takiego przed mugolami. Zamiast tego aportowali się na Grimmauld Place, a stamtąd pojechali na stację mugolską taksówką.

Jak nigdy Weasleyowie byli przed czasem. Okazało się, że dotarli na peron 9 i 3/4 aż dziesięć minut przed odjazdem pociągu!

Molly uściskała mocno Hermionę i wyszeptała jej do ucha:

- Kochanie, mam nadzieję, że podłoga w dormitorium chłopców w Hogwarcie nie skrzypi tak jak podłoga w pokoju Ronalda. Uważaj na siebie i na Ronalda.

Hermiona odsunęła się z twarzą w kolorze cegły. Przesłanie było jasne. Molly wiedziała o jej wycieczkach, ale postanowiła na nie pozwolić! Nagle Hermiona nie czuła się już taka mądra.

Potem Molly uściskała Rona, a to co mu powiedział sprawiło, że jego twarz nabrała identycznego odcienia jak u Hermiony.

Kiedy Molly zwróciła się do Harry'ego, ten pocałował ją w policzek i powiedział jej delikatnie:

- Dziękuję za bycie moją mamą, Molly.

Zapomniała o wszystkim cokolwiek chciała powiedzieć Harry'emu. Oczy wypełniły jej się łzami i przytuliła go z całej siły.

Sięgnęła jedną ręką i przyciągnęła do nich Ginny. Zdławionym głosem przykazała im, żeby dbali o siebie nawzajem. Potem uznała, że nie powinna tak ich wyróżniać, puściła tę dwójkę i przytuliła jednocześnie Rona i Hermionę.

Czwórka przyjaciół wsiadła do pociągu niemal w ostatniej chwili. Znalezienie przedziału, w którym siedzieli Luna z Nevillem nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Hermiona udała się do przedziału prefektów. Jako prefekt naczelna musiała rozdać prefektom ich przydziały.

Ginny dotknęła policzka Harry'ego.

- Co powiedziałeś mamie? – spytała. – Wyglądała, jakby królowa właśnie zaprosiła ją na podwieczorek!

- Podziękowałem jej za bycie moją mamą – wyjaśnił Harry. – Wydawało mi się to właściwe.

Ginny pisnęła i mocno uściskała Harry'ego. Gdy pociąg ruszył, Luna zauważyła pierścionek na palcu Ginny. Oglądała go ostrożnie, a Ginny opowiadała o oświadczynach, gdy Hermiona wróciła do przedziału.

Luna tęsknie spojrzała na pierścionek i życzyła im dużo szczęścia.

Wkrótce potem wpadła Lavender. Zapiszczała widząc pierścionek i Ginny musiała powtórzyć historię. To zapoczątkowało nieprzerwany napływ gryfońskich dziewcząt do ich przedziału. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko opowiadaniu, ale spojrzenia, jakie rzucały mu dziewczyny były co najmniej niepokojące. Niektóre patrzyły na niego wygłodniałym, drapieżnym wzrokiem, inne uśmiechały się z aprobatą, a jeszcze inne obdarzały go zazdrosnymi spojrzeniami. Wszystkie były zaskoczone jego nowymi oczami. W końcu zaczął gapić się za okno, by uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego.

Po dziesiątym powtórzeniu tej samej historii wstał, pocałował Ginny w policzek i zapowiedział, że wychodzi na kilka minut rozprostować nogi. Wyszedł z przedziału i ruszył w tył pociągu, zamierzając dojść do samego jego końca. Uznał, że to da dziewczynom wystarczająco dużo czasu na rozmowy.

W drodze często zatrzymywał się w mijanych przedziałach, by zamienić kilka słów z napotkanymi członkami AD lub innymi znajomymi. Większość uczniów naprawdę cieszyło się na jego widok. Ale kilka osób wydawało się chłodnych, oficjalnych.

Dwa wagony przed końcem pociągu wpadła na niego jakaś dziewczynka. Odbiła się od niego i upadła na zadek, cała we łzach. Widząc jej niepokój, Harry kucnął przy niej.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał.

- Mu… muszę kogoś znaleźć. O… o… oni są niedobrzy dla Eryka! – odpowiedziała. Mała dziewczynka wyglądała na tak samotną i zagubioną, że poruszyła serce Harry'ego.

- Kto jest niedobry dla Eryka? – spytał.

- Jakieś starsze dzieci. Pchają go i wyzywają. Coś z błotem – wyjaśniła.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wstał i wziął dziewczynkę za rękę.

- Pokaż mi gdzie oni są – powiedział.

Dziewczynka, nie puszczając ręki Harry'ego, zaciągnęła go do ostatniego wagonu. Z tyłu zgromadziła się grupka uczniów. Harry zerknął na dziewczynkę i przyłożył palec do ust. Zalękniona skinęła potakująco i oboje zaczęli słuchać.

- Paskudna szlamo! Masz robić co mówimy! – powiedział jeden głos.

- Patrzcie jak szlama beczy! – powiedział ktoś inny.

Harry spojrzał wściekle. Znał ten głos. Był naprawdę zły. Starsi uczniowie zaczepiający bezbronnych pierwszaków to nic nowego. Ale to było okrutne, rasistowskie znęcanie się, a na to nie mógł pozwolić. Jego oczy zapłonęły, gdy zbliżył się do grupy.

- Wan Chang, już raz się ostrzegałem. Najwyraźniej umycie ci ust nic nie dało ostatnio, więc może spróbujemy jeszcze raz, tym razem dłużej, co? A jeśli jeszcze raz odkryję, że dręczysz jakiegoś ucznia, upewnię się, że spędzisz resztę roku na szlabanie – powiedział stanowczo Harry.

Kiedy się odezwał cała grupa piątoroczniaków obróciła się ku niemu. Niektórzy zbledli. Kiedy skończył mówić, skrzywili się, czując smak mydlin w ustach. Mała dziewczynka zachichotała, gdy z ust zaczęła im się wydobywać piana. Wan i jej znajomi zapiszczeli i uciekli z wagonu.

Kiedy zniknęli, Harry ujrzał małego chłopca skulonego w kącie. po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Wyglądał niezwykle podobnie do tej małej dziewczynki. Oboje mieli taki sam nos, oczy i brązowe włosy.

Harry kucnął przy chłopcu. Dziewczynka również kucnęła i przytuliła chłopca.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał delikatnie Harry.

- Już tak – odpowiedziała dziewczynka. – Dziękuję. Jestem Erika. To Eryk, mój brat. Jesteśmy bliźniętami!

- Cześć Eriko, Eryku. Możecie mówić mi Harry.

- Jesteś czarodziejem? Ja jestem czarodziejką! Tak jak mój brat. To znaczy on jest czarodziejem, nie czarodziejką. Przynajmniej tak było w listach, które dostaliśmy – powiedziała Erika.

Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć. Eryk wydawał się do bólu nieśmiały, podczas gdy Eryka była bardzo towarzyska.

- Tak, jestem czarodziejem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Jestem pewien, że któregoś dnia będziesz potężną czarodziejką, a Eryk wielkim czarodziejem. Nie wiedzieliście, że jesteście magiczni? Czy wasi rodzice nie byli magiczni?

- Nie, nasi rodzice nie wiedzieli nawet, że magia istnieje, póki taki śmieszny pan nie przyszedł do nas do domu i nie wyjaśnił nam wszystkiego o szkole.

Harry zamyślił się na moment. Wszystko by się zgadzało. Bliźnięta z rodziny mugoli. Jedno z nich musiało o tym wspomnieć. Jeśli Wan ma więcej popleczników na pokładzie, ta dwójka stanie się celem, gdy tylko ich zostawi.

- Może pójdziecie ze mną? Przedstawię wam kilkorgu moich przyjaciół. To też czarodziejki i czarodzieje i jestem pewien, że będą dla was mili.

Eryk spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego i drgnął, widząc tańczące w nich światło. W końcu skinął głową. Ujął Erikę za rękę, a ona drugą ręką złapała dłoń Harry'ego. Harry poprowadził oboje do swojego przedziału, w którym na szczęście nie było już wizytujących dziewcząt.

Stał w drzwiach przedziału. Erika wyglądała zza jego nogi, a Eryk skrył się za siostrą. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego, zaskoczeni obecnością dwójki dzieci.

- Chciałbym, żebyście poznali Erikę i Eryka, potężną czarodziejkę i czarodzieja. Mieli trochę kłopotów z Wan i jej poplecznikami.

Hermiona popatrzyła na małą dziewczynkę i jej brata. Widziała ślady łez na ich twarzach. Zaczęła się podnosić, by zapolować na Wan, ale Harry usadził ją, mówiąc:

- Nie martw się tym, Mionko. Na razie są w trakcie dokładnego mycia gęby i zagroziłem im rokiem szlabanu, jeśli to się powtórzy.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że Harry jako nauczyciel może nakładać znacznie surowsze kary niż prefekt, nawet prefekt naczelna. Spojrzała więc na dziewczynkę.

- Cześć Eriko, chciałabyś ze mną usiąść? Nazywam się Hermiona.

Erika skinęła głową i wszyscy przesunęli się, by zrobić miejsce dwójce dzieci. Eryk zauważył szachownicę, nad którą pochylali się Ron i Neville i oczy mu się zaświeciły.

- Czy to szachy? – spytał nieśmiało.

Ron uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

- Jasne! To czarodziejskie szachy. Chcesz zagrać?

Eryk wydawał się rozdarty między chęcią gry a potrzebą zostanie przy siostrze, ale w końcu skinął głową. Ron ustawił bierki i zaczęli grać.

Harry usiadał obok Ginny, naprzeciwko Eriki i zwrócił się do dziewczynki:

- Eriko, w przyszłości, jeśli będziesz miała problemy, znajdź jednego z prefektów albo Hermionę, ona jest w tym roku prefekt naczelną. Będzie mogła ci pomóc. Jeśli nie będziesz mogła znaleźć prefektów albo Hermiony, znajdź nauczyciela. Zawsze ci pomogą.

- Harry – odezwała się delikatnie Ginny. – To dotyczy też ciebie. W tym roku jesteś nauczycielem.

Harry popatrzyła na nią zdziwiony, a potem uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Cały czas o tym zapominam – przyznał.

- Harry, naprawdę jesteś czarodziejem? – spytała Erika.

- Jest potężnym czarodziejem i twoim przyjacielem – odpowiedziała jej Hermiona.

Harry nachylił się i wyciągnął rękę. Na jego dłoni pojawiła się kula ognia. Przez moment utrzymywał ją w miejscu, a potem transmutował w białą różę. Podał kwiat Erice, która powąchała go i przycisnęła do siebie, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Kiedy przyjechał wózek ze słodyczami, kupił Erykowi i Erice po ich pierwszej czekoladowej żabie. Erika i Hermiona pogrążyły się w rozmowie na temat bycia czarodziejką. Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jak dziewczynka staje się coraz bardziej rozluźniona. Była zdecydowanie bardziej kontaktowa niż jej brat. Co jakiś czas zerkała na Harry'ego, jakby chciała upewnić się, że nie zniknął.

- Czyżbym miała konkurencję o twoje uczucia, kochanie? – wyszeptała mu Ginny do ucha.

- Nie, po prostu nie mogłem ich zostawić samych – odpowiedział szeptem Harry. – Są z rodziny mugoli i nieprzygotowani na to, co niektórzy mogą im zrobić.

Uśmiechnęła się i pogładziła go po policzku.

- Naprawdę masz potrzebę ratowania ludzi i to jeden z powodów, dla których cię kocham.

Miał już jej odpowiedzieć, gdy Ron wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Harry spojrzał w jego stronę i wybuchnął śmiechem. Ron wreszcie został pokonany w szachy! I to przez pierwszaka! Eryk siedział i z dumą spoglądał na spustoszenie, jakiego dokonał na szachownicy.

- Ron, módl się, żeby Eryk trafił do Gryffindoru, to nauczy cię grać porządnie – zażartował Harry, a potem zwrócił się do chłopca. – Eryku, świetna robota! Przez siedem lat wygrałem z nim tylko jedną grę i to tylko dlatego, że zasnął w trakcie.

Eryk uśmiechnął się nieśmiało patrząc na pozostałych.

Harry spojrzał za okno i dostrzegł gdzie dojechali. Poklepał kolano Eriki, by zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

- Eriko, za parę minut przyjedziemy na stację. Będziecie musieli iść z innymi nowymi uczniami, ale przedstawię wam największego mężczyznę, jakiego w życiu widzieliście. Nazywa się Hagrid. Jest też jednym z najmilszych ludzi, jakich w życiu spotkacie. Zabierze was i innych pierwszaków do szkoły. Więc jak tylko pociąg stanie trzymajcie się mnie, a ja was przedstawię, dobrze?

Erika pokiwała głową, patrząc na Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ginny zachichotała. Podejrzewała, że dziewczynka zaczyna się podkochiwać w jej narzeczonym.

Po kilku minutach pociąg zatrzymał się w Hogsmeade. Harry odprowadził bliźnięta do przedziału, w którym były ich kufry i pomógł im nałożyć szaty. Potem wyprowadził je z pociągu.

- Pirszoroczni! Tutaj, pirszoroczni!

Harry pomachał do Hagrida i ruszył w jego stronę

- W porząsiu, Harr… eee… Profesorze Potter, co mogę dla pana zrobić?

- Profesorze Hagrid, chciałbym, żebyś poznał dwójkę moich przyjaciół, Erikę i Eryka. Są pierwszakami i opowiedziałem im jaki byłeś dla mnie miły podczas mojego pierwszego roku.

Hagrid nachylił się nad bliźniętami i uśmiechnął się.

- Każdy przyjaciel profesora Pottera jest moim przyjacielem – zagrzmiał.

Erika zachichotała, a Eryk schował się za nią, próbując się nie śmiać.

Harry obiecał bliźniętom, że spotkają się na kolacji i że Hagrid upewni się, że nic im się nie stanie. Potem pomachał Hagridowi i podszedł do powozu, w którym czekali już jego przyjaciele.

- Harry, to co zrobiłeś było wspaniałe. Te dzieciaki naprawdę potrzebowały dzisiaj przyjaznej twarzy – powiedziała Hermiona.

Spojrzał na nią, jego oczy świeciły w zapadających ciemnościach.

- Mionko, nie mogłem ich zostawić samych. Wan i jej kumple przycisnęli Eryka do ściany wagonu i obrzucali obrzydliwymi wyzwiskami. Poza tym pamiętam jeszcze, jakie to straszne przeżycie, być pierwszakiem – powiedział, udając dreszcz przerażenia.

Wyjrzał z okno, myśląc o bliźniętach, które przekazał pod opiekę Hagrida. Westchnął i rzekł:

- Wiecie co, zamierzam zlecić Blaise'owi trzymanie Wan pod obserwacją w tym roku. Ron, może nam się przydać stworzenie jakiegoś patrolu bezpieczeństwa. Usiądź z Blaisem i przegadajcie to, dobra?

- Zajmę się tym.

- Harry, twoje oczy świecą w ciemnościach – powiedziała Luna. – To naprawdę dziwne.

Harry spojrzał zaskoczony na Lunę. Dziwne? Dla Luny?

- Eee… no nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. Tak po prostu wyszło jednego dnia.

- Mógłbyś nam się przydać podczas polowania na kangurożce. Zapytam tatę, czy będziesz mógł pojechać z nami za rok – powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem i spojrzała za okno w uśmiechem na twarzy.

Harry wywrócił oczami, a Hermiona i Ginny zachichotały.

* * *

**Uczta powitalna**

Hermiona siedziała na początku stołu Gryfonów. Jako prefekt i prefekt naczelna miała obowiązek powitać każdego ucznia, który trafi do jej domu. Ron siedział obok niej, a Harry i Ginny naprzeciwko. Harry spojrzał na stół nauczycielski i dojrzał, że brakuje przy nim Jacka. Chciał już podejść i zapytać co się stało, ale powstrzymało go otwarcie drzwi do Wielkiej Sali.

Profesor McGonagall wprowadziła nowych uczniów do Wielkiej Sali. Jak zwykle zapadła cisza, gdy uczniowie zastanawiali się, jacy pierwszacy trafią do ich domu.

Erika zauważyła Harry'ego, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pomachała mu. Odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Profesor McGonagall postawiła stołek na środku sali przed stołem nauczycielskim i spojrzała surowo na zgromadzone przed nią dzieci.

- Uczniowie, gdy wyczytam wasze nazwisko, macie podejść i usiąść na stołku. Włożę wam tiarę na głowę i zostaniecie przydzieleni do jednego z domów – powiedziała.

Położyła tiarę na stołku i zrobiła krok w tył, czekając na coroczną piosenkę. Harry'emu nagle zakręciło się w głowie. Czuł jak wzbiera w nim magia, silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Żołądek wywrócił mu się na drugą stronę. Złapał się mocno krawędzi stołu, by nie spaść z siedzenia. Nagle jego wisiorek rozgrzał się uspokajająco.

_Przez tysiąc lat bez mała  
Na cztery grupy was dzielę  
I dzieli się szkoła cała  
Nienawiści i strachu jest wiele_

Harry sapnął, jego ciało walczyło z wypełniającą go mocą. Jego przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego z niepokojem.

_Minął tu już podziału czas  
Więcej o domach nie głosi.  
Hogwarcie, jak jedno wstań wraz!  
Rozbicie to dowód słabości!_

Harry próbował z tym walczyć. Czuł się, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować! Spojrzał na przyjaciół z przerażeniem w oczach.

_Dzierżący Ostrze, Kompanie Wężów,  
Twe imię wpisane na niebiosach  
Do boju prowadź świetlistych mężów,  
Czarny Pan zginie po twych ciosach._

Harry drżał, jego ręce zaczęły lśnić światłem, gdy magia wchodziła na nowe wyżyny. Widząc błaganie w jego oczach, Ginny wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, ale magia nie pozwoliła go tknąć.

_Pieśni Feniksa, Magu Kryształów  
Światłości najpierwszy obrońco  
Stań naprzeciw wściekłości nawału,  
I prowadź OD TERAZ do końca!_

Magia Harry'ego wezbrała po raz kolejny, otoczyła go niebieska poświata. Mury zamkowe zaczęły dygotać, skąpane tym samym światłem, rozległ się łoskot.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, a jego oczy lśniły energią. Zamek się zatrząsnął. Huk kamienia uderzającego o kamień w samym rdzeniu Hogwartu rozbrzmiał w całej Wielkiej Sali. Pierwszoroczniacy zaczęli krzyczeć i płakać, wielu upadło, nie będąc w stanie ustać na trzęsącej się podłodze. Profesor McGonagall patrzyła na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem, z całych sił starała się nie upaść.

Harry rozłożył ręce nad głową. Jasne promienie światła wystrzeliły z jego dłoni i uniósł się nad podłogę. Fawkes pojawił się w rozbłysku płomieni i pofrunął do Harry'ego, śpiewając pieśń triumfu i radości. Ściany świeciły coraz jaśniej, a wstrząsy przybrały na sile. Sala rozbłysła płomieniami, gdy pojawiały się kolejne feniksy. Dołączyły do pieśni Fawkesa, okrążając Wielką Salę.

Hałas był niewiarygodny! Na zewnątrz osłony Hogwartu zamigotały i rozbłysły ostrym światłem. W Wielkiej Sali poziom niebieskiego światła promieniującego z murów był oślepiający. Sztandary domów stanęły w płomieniach. Rozległ się dźwięk, przypominający kolosa walącego w ogromny dzwon. Światła rozbłysły jeszcze raz i wszyscy musieli zakryć oczy.

Gdy światło w końcu zgasło uczniowie rozejrzeli się w zdumieniu wokół siebie. Zniknęły wszystkie sztandary domów. W ich miejscu wisiał sztandar nie widziany od tysiąca lat. Na czarnym tle widniało złociste słońce, na którym krzyżowały się miecz i różdżka. Ale to był tylko początek.

Szaty wszystkich uczniów uległy zmianie. Kolory domów zostały zastąpione bielą, a herby domów tym samym czarnym sztandarem.

Ron, Ginny i Hermiona przypadli do Harry'ego, który leżał skulony na podłodze. Feniksy, jeden po drugim, podlatywały do Harry'ego i znikały w rozbłysku płomieni.

Gdy Harry zaczął dochodzić do siebie, Ron pomógł mu usiąść. W Sali panował chaos.

- Cisza! – zawołał Dumbledore magicznie wzmocnionym głosem. – Proszę o ciszę! Proszę wszystkich o zajęcie swoich miejsc. No już, wszyscy na miejsca. Dajcie nam kilka minut i będziemy mogli kontynuować ucztę powitalną.

Dumbledore podszedł do leżącego na podłodze Harry'ego. Poppy była już przy nim, sprawdzając czy nie odniósł obrażeń. oboje Snape'owie stali zatroskani w pobliżu.

Dumbledore nachylił się i spojrzał młodemu czarodziejowi w oczy.

- Harry, co zrobiłeś?

- Proszę mi wierzyć, panie profesorze, będzie pan drugą osobą, która się o tym dowie. pierwszą byłbym ja. Nie mam pojęcia co zrobiłem. Zupełnie… zupełnie jakbym był pod wpływem Imperio, ale jednocześnie zupełnie inaczej. Jakbym musiał to zrobić, a jednocześnie chciał to zrobić. Potrafię zwalczyć Imperio, ale nie potrafiłem zwalczyć tego, a Merlin mi świadkiem, że próbowałem – wyjaśnił zmęczony Harry.

- A wszystko z tobą w porządku? Chcesz iść do skrzydła szpitalnego? – spytał Dumbledore.

- Nie. Jestem trochę zmęczony i boli mnie głowa. Poza tym myślę, że choć raz Madam Pomfrey chciałaby cieszyć się ucztą, a nie opiekować się mną.

Madam Pomfrey parsknęła śmiechem.

- Panno Granger, proszę wysłać prefektów do ich domów – polecił Dumbledore. - Coś się zmieniło i powinniśmy sprawdzić co.

- Profesorze, a co z naszymi szatami i sztandarami domów? – spytała.

- Wygląda na to, że mamy nie lada zagadkę do rozwiązania, panno Granger. Czy mogłaby pani porozmawiać z prefektami? – spytał Dumbledore z ognikami w oczach.

Harry zaczął wstawać. Ron i Ginny pomogli mu, a Hermiona poszła porozmawiać z prefektami. Dumbledore patrzył na Harry'ego z uwagą.

- Naprawdę, dyrektorze. Wszystko w porządku, tylko jestem trochę zmęczony. Wrócę na swoje miejsce.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową, a przyjaciele pomogli Harry'emu zająć miejsce.

Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego policzka. Zamknął na moment oczy i rozkoszował się jej dotykiem, a potem pocałował jej dłoń, a jego oczy błyszczały. Nie zauważył nawet, jak większość pozostałych dziewcząt przy stole westchnęła z rozrzewnieniem.

Profesor McGonagall postawiła z powrotem stołek i poprosiła pierwszoroczniaków o uwagę.

- Kiedy wyczytam wasze nazwisko podejdźcie tu, przydzielimy was do waszych domów.

- Assanti, Angelo!

Mały, ciemnowłosy chłopiec wystąpił i usiadł na stołku. Wicedyrektorka nałożyła mu tiarę na głowę i czekała. Tiara nie poruszyła się ani nie przemówiła. Wyglądała jak nieożywiony obiekt. McGonagall spojrzała błagalnie na Dumbledore'a. Dumbledore wskazał leżącą przed nią listę, na której znajdował się podział uczniów opracowany przez nauczycieli na taką właśnie okazję.

Pokonana McGonagall opuściła ramiona. Wzięła listę i zaczęła odczytywać nazwiska.

Harry przyglądał się dziwnej ceremonii przydziału z rozbawieniem. Miał dziwne uczucie, które mówiło mu, że przydział jest niepotrzebny. Był jednak zadowolony, gdy Eryk i Erika Stonesmith zostali przydzieleni do Gryffindoru. Harry i Ginny pokazali bliźniętom, by zajęli miejsca przy ich stole. Hermiona wciąż znajdowała się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, czekając na raport od prefektów.

Erika usiadła przy boku Harry'ego i spojrzała na niego z podziwem.

- Harry, to było przesuperowe! Zrobiłeś, że całe to miejsce się trzęsło!

Ginny zachichotała z entuzjazmu dziewczynki. Erika przez moment mierzyła ją wzrokiem.

- Jesteś dziewczyną Harry'ego? – spytała.

Ginny lubiła tę dziewczynę. Była wygadana, ciekawska i nie bała się pytać.

- Tak, jestem jego narzeczoną.

Erika zastanawiała się przez moment.

- To dobrze. Jest dla mnie za stary, a nie chciałabym, żeby musiał czekać aż dorosnę. Ale jest uroczy.

Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem, ściągając na siebie pełne potępienia spojrzenie profesor McGonagall, która nie skończyła jeszcze odczytywać listy. Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Prefekci zgłosili się z powrotem do Hermiony akurat gdy skończyła się ceremonia przydziału. Oszołomiona prefekt naczelna udała się do dyrektora. Skinął jej głową i polecił zajęcie miejsca. Następnie wstał, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego.

- Na razie cieszmy się tą wspaniałą ucztą! Wsuwać!

Na te słowa na stołach pojawiło się jedzenie.

- SUPER! – zawołała Erika. Eryk był pod wrażeniem, gdy tuż przed nim pojawił się talerz z jego ulubionym jedzeniem.

W czasie posiłku Hermiona rzucała Harry'emu podejrzliwe spojrzenia. W końcu miał tego dość. Westchnął, odłożył sztućce i spojrzał na nią.

- Co chcesz, Hermiono? Gapisz się na mnie.

- Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia co zrobiłeś? – spytała.

- Co zrobiłem? Mionko, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Więc nie, nie mam pojęcia co zrobiłem, poza tym, że jestem od tego zmęczony i nawala mnie głowa – warknął na nią zdenerwowany.

Hermiona wyglądała na urażoną. Ginny położyła mu dłoń na karku. Nachylił się lekko ku jej kojącemu dotykowi.

- Hermiono, słuchaj, nie mam pojęcia co zrobiłem. Nie wiem czemu to zrobiłem. To się działo, niezależnie jak bardzo przeciwko temu walczyłem. Przepraszam, że na ciebie warknąłem. Ale naprawdę, głowa mnie boli, jakby olbrzymi używali jej jako piłki. Choć raz chciałbym, żeby zdarzyło się to komuś innemu. Ronowi, Dumbledore'owi, komukolwiek! Przysięgam, gdy będzie po wszystkim, przeniosę się w jakieś miejsce, gdzie nikt nie słyszał o Harrym Potterze, ani Chłopcu, Który Przeżył – powiedział przepraszająco.

Hermiona złapała go za rękę. W jej oczach widział, że go zrozumiała. Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo. Wówczas Dumbledore wstał i zabrał głos:

- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę.

W Sali zapadła cisza i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego.

- Zamierzałem wygłosić dziś tylko kilka ogłoszeń organizacyjnych, ale warunki uległy pewnej zmianie. Dlatego mam do powiedzenia więcej niż zazwyczaj i bardzo was proszę o cierpliwość. Jutrzejsze lekcje zostały odwołane. Zamek przeszedł poważne zmiany. Wraz z pozostałymi nauczycielami muszę go zbadać, by upewnić się, że wszędzie jest bezpiecznie dla uczniów. W związku z tym uczniowie mogą na razie przebywać jedynie w Pokoju Wspólnym, Wielkiej Sali lub na błoniach. Zauważcie, że powiedziałem „Pokój Wspólny". Wygląda na to, że Hogwart postanowił zlikwidować domy. Prefekci powiedzieli mi, że niezależnie jakiego wejścia używali, kończyli zawsze w jednym wielkim Pokoju Wspólnym. Domy stały się jednym.

Dyrektor odczekał chwilę, aż umilkły krzyki, jęki i wściekłe pytania.

- Na razie traktujcie opiekunów waszych domów jak doradców. Nauczyciele, chciałbym wam przypomnieć, że w tej sytuacji przyznawanie i odbieranie punktów jest cokolwiek bezsensowne. Sztandar, który widzicie teraz w Wielkiej Sali to symbol Hogwartu. Nie widziano go od założenia szkoły. Przez lata mówiono o nim Bojowy Sztandar Hogwartu. Ostatnim razem czwórka założycieli zebrała pod nim czarodziejski świat przeciwko innemu Czarnemu Panu. Na koniec jeszcze kilka drobnych ogłoszeń. Zakazany Las pozostaje zakazany dla wszystkich, którzy nie chcą zostać pożarci – tu Dumbledore zrobił pauzę i spojrzał znacząco na stół Gryfonów. – W tym roku uruchamiamy nowy przedmiot, Zaawansowaną Obronę. Dostaniecie za niego punkty owutemowe. Uczyć będzie go trójka nauczycieli. Profesor Snape, profesor Parsons, który, jak muszę z żalem poinformować, przebywa aktualnie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i profesor Harry Potter. Przedmiot będzie kontynuacją zeszłorocznej grupy Harry'ego Pottera. Muszę was jednak ostrzec, że będzie on niebezpieczny i trudny. Jeśli jesteście nim zainteresowani proszę skontaktować się z jednym z wymienionych profesorów. Nasz woźny, pan Filch, poinformował mnie, że lista przedmiotów zakazanych została poszerzona, by obejmować wszystkie produkty Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów. Każdy, kto chce zapoznać się z listą ponad 2200 przedmiotów może to zrobić w biurze pana Filcha. Dodatkowo właściciele Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów uruchomili placówkę doświadczalną w naszym kampusie. Poinformowali mnie, że każdy uczeń, który chciałby zarobić w weekend kilka galeonów, może to zrobić zgłaszając się do nich do pracy.

Kiedy Dumbledore usiadł, większość uczniów popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na Harry'ego. Zawstydzony Chłopiec, Który Przeżył oparł się czołem o stół i zakrył ramionami twarz, marząc z całej siły, by stać się Chłopcem, Który Zniknął.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Mina typu 72 **to mina przeciwpiechotna produkowana w Chinach. Wybucha z siłą 51 kg trotylu, a do jej aktywacji wystarcza nacisk rzędu 5-30 kg, co sprawia że na terenach objętych konfliktami częstymi ofiarami stają się dzieci. Najczęściej siła wybuchu nie wystarcza by zabić, ale w zupełności wystarcza, by urwać nogę lub rękę…

* * *

_**Od autorów:**__Do wszystkich, którzy dostrzegają podobieństwa między tą historią i innymi. Ciężko pracujemy, by tego uniknąć, ale jest ograniczona liczba rzeczy, które można zrobić z tymi postaciami bez popadania w zupełne skrajności. Chcieliśmy, żeby Harry przeszedł trening Jedi, komandosów i zrobić z niego cyborga. Niestety Yoda był już zajęty, Demi Moore nam odmówiła, a odkąd Arnold został gubernatorem Kaliforni zapomniał o swych cyborgowych korzeniach. tak więc ci, którzy widzą tu „To oznacza wojnę" kompletnie przegapiają inne części. „To oznacza wojnę" to świetna historia, ale niemal w 100% komedia, podczas gdy nasza ma te inne elementy._

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **Tradycyjnie dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dodają historię do ulubionych i piszą recenzje. Tempo w jakim przybywa czytelników tej historii przebija nawet tempo w jakim rozwijała się baza czytelnicza „To oznacza wojnę" :)_

_Zapraszam na mój blog literacki „Z pierwszej półki" zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blox[kropka]pl._


	5. Bohaterowie i złamane serca

_**Od tłumacza: **Kilka osób zwróciło mi uwagę, że „bierki" to nieprawidłowy termin w kontekście szachów. Otóż właśnie jak najbardziej prawidłowy. Na szachownicy stoją bierki, dzielące się na pionki (te osiem maluchów z przodu) i figury (cała reszta)._

_Dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom, tym którzy dodali sobie mój profil i tę historię do ulubionych, a zwłaszcza osobom, które poświęcają parę chwil, by napisać mi co myślą._

_Zapraszam na mój blog literacki „Z pierwszej półki" zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blox[kropka]pl_

* * *

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Nic nie mamy. Wszystko należy do JKR. Złóżcie jej pokłon! Ej, ty! Tam z tyłu! POWIEDZIAŁEM ZŁÓŻ JEJ POKŁON! IMPERIO! MASZ SIĘ POKŁONIĆ!_

* * *

**Rozdział 5 – Bohaterowie i złamane serca**

**Chaos w Hogwarcie**

Harry i jego przyjaciele dotarli do wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego. Zanim wyszli, dyrektor dał Harry'emu jego plan zajęć na nadchodzący rok szkolny. Był ciężki, prawie tak jak plan, do którego dyrektor usiłował go zmusić rok wcześniej. Przynajmniej tym razem będzie miał wolne weekendy i święta. Niestety w trakcie tygodnia nie będzie miał nawet chwili na złapanie oddechu.

Harry zbliżył się do wejścia do dawnego gryfońskiego pokoju wspólnego z duszą na ramieniu. Jeśli pokoje wspólne zmieniły się w jeden, tak jak powiedział Dumbledore, to w środku czekało na nich zapewne jeszcze więcej niespodzianek.

Harry poprowadził swoich przyjaciół przez przejście. Przynajmniej ich hasło wciąż działało. Na progu pokoju stanął jak wryty, aż Ginny wpadła mu na plecy, a Ron wpadł na siostrę. Harry zrobił krok w bok, by nie blokować przejścia i z niedowierzaniem gapił się na widok przed nim.

To, co kiedyś było małym przytulnym pokojem wspólnym teraz okazało się wielką salą! Kominki i kanapy zajmowały całe ściany. Pomieszczenie wyposażone było w hojny zapas foteli i biurek do odrabiania zadań domowych. Wejścia do dormitoriów zajmowały niemal całą powierzchnię ścian, na których nie było kominków. Koło każdych drzwi wisiał pergamin, oznajmiający kto mieszka w pokojach przy danej klatce schodowej.

W Pokoju Wspólnym rozbrzmiewało kilka głośnych kłótni. Ludzie odczytywali przydziały do dormitoriów i nie byli tym zachwyceni.

Harry zaczął czytać najbliższy pergamin. Ku jego zaskoczeniu imiona oznaczały, że wymieszani zostali ludzie z różnych domów. Widział Ślizgonów zakwaterowanych razem z Puchonami, Gryfonami i Krukonami. To wyjaśniało kłótnie i krzyki. Poczuł, jak ktoś ciągnie go za szatę. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał Erikę i Eryka.

- Gdzie mamy uiść? – spytała Erika. Eryk patrzył na uczniów szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Harry dostrzegł, że zamieszanie wśród starszych uczniów wystraszyło nie tylko tę dwójkę, ale również innych pierwszaków, którzy stłoczyli się razem dla bezpieczeństwa. Skinął na Ginny i Hermionę.

- Gin, Mionko, pierwszaki są przerażone zachowaniem starszych uczniów. Weźmy kilku członków AD i zaprowadźmy ich do pokojów.

Ginny nachyliła się do Eriki i spytała:

- Chcesz, żebym pomogła ci znaleźć twój pokój?

Erika spojrzała z lękiem na Eryka, ale wtrącił się Harry:

- Nie martw się, Eryko. Pomogę twojemu bratu znaleźć jego pokój.

Harry wziął Eryka za rękę i udali się w poszukiwaniu pergaminu z jego imieniem. Ku jego uldze po sprawdzeniu kilku drzwi odkrył, że jego imię i Eryka widnieje na tym samym pergaminie. Zabrał Eryka do jego dormitorium i pokazał mu, gdzie będzie spał. Skrzaty domowe zaczęły już rozpakowywać jego rzeczy. Przez pewien czas pokój był pusty, ale po chwili wszedł drugi chłopiec i przywitał się serdecznie.

- Siemka! Jestem Angelo, Angelo Assanti! Ej, fajnie tu!

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Eryk rozmawia z nowym kolegą. Powiedział młodszym chłopcom, że jego dormitorium jest kilka pięter wyżej i że jeśli będą czegoś potrzebowali mają poszukać jego lub Hermiony. Wyszedł z uśmiechem na twarzy. Angelo właśnie uczył Eryka jak grać w Eksplodującego Durnia.

Wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego i zorientował się, że większość pierwszaków zniknęła. Członkowie AD szukający swoich przydziałów opiekowali się tymi, którzy wciąż szukali swoich pokojów.

Bardziej niepokoiły go odgłosy kłótni dobiegające z kilku miejsc w Pokoju Wspólnym i dormitoriów. Podszedł do szczególnie głośno kłócącej się grupy, stającej przed wejściem do jednej z klatek schodowych. To była grupa czwartoroczniaków, którzy w poprzednim roku należeli do różnych domów, a kłótnię spowodował fakt, że mieli w tym roku dzielić dormitorium.

- Jakiś problem, chłopaki? – spytał, podchodząc do nich.

- ONI! – jeden z czwartoroczniaków wskazał dwóch uczniów. – Nie mieszkamy w pokoju ze Ślizgonami.

- Naprawdę? A kto powiedział, że to Ślizgoni? Żadnych ślizgońskich kolorów, żadnych ślizgońskich oznaczeń. Szczerze mówiąc ja widzę tylko dwóch uczniów.

- Ale… ale Harry! To Ślizgoni! – zawołał jeden ze starszych uczniów.

- To uczniowie! – warknął w odpowiedzi. – I macie ich traktować z szacunkiem, chyba że zrobią coś, co sprawi, że na ten szacunek nie będą zasługiwać. Zrozumiano? – oczy Harry'ego błysnęły groźnie. To był jedyny znak, że traci cierpliwość.

- Zrozumiano, Harry.

Piątka uczniów popędziła w górę schodów.

Harry słyszał, że na wielu innych klatkach schodowych mają miejsce te same kłótnie. Dostrzegł Hermionę, która wybiegła z jednych drzwi i pospiesznie wbiegła na schody za innymi. Ginny zeszła po schodach i podbiegła do Harry'ego.

- Umieściłaś Erikę w pokoju, Gin?

Skinęła głową.

- Tak, ale reszta dormitoriów jest na skraju zamieszek. Pierwszaki są przerażone, boją się wychodzić ze swoich pokojów.

- To głupota. Idę do Dumbledore'a. Nauczyciele powinni być tutaj, a nie kulić się ze strachu w swoich pokojach. Jeśli to się nie skończy, a mnie nie będzie za godzinę, rozkaż AD rzucić zaklęcia ogłuszające na tych, którzy się nie uspokoją. A jeśli ktoś użyje magii, macie go natychmiast zdjąć.

- Harry, jesteś pewien?

Skinął głową i ruszył do wyjścia.

Harry przeszedł korytarzami Hogwartu do biura dyrektora. Nie był zły, ale czuł głęboką irytację. Sytuacja z pierwszakami była wystarczająco trudna. Prefekci się nie wyrabiali. A bez wsparcia nauczycieli sytuacja wkrótce mogła się zrobić naprawdę paskudna.

Dotarł do wejścia do biura Dumbledore'a. Gargulec stał na jego drodze. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by gargulec obudził się do życia i wpuścił go na schody. Gdy zbliżał się do drzwi od biura, usłyszał dobiegające zza nich dźwięki kłótni.

Nie przejmował się pukaniem. Po prostu zniszczył zaklęcie zamykające i wszedł.

W pokoju znajdowali się profesor Flitwick, profesor McGonagall, profesor Snape i jego żona, profesor Sprout i Dumbledore, który obserwował wszystko ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy.

Poza Sereną Snape i dyrektorem nikt nawet nie zauważył jego wejścia.

- NIE ODDDAM MOJEGO DOMU! – wrzasnęła McGonagall

- WIĘC NIE MA NIC ZŁEGO W TYM, ŻEBYM STARCIŁ SWÓJ DOM, ALE TY NIE ODDASZ SWOJEGO, TAK MINERVO? – odwrzasnął Severus.

Harry przyjrzał się im i uznał, że musi coś zrobić, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Poczekał, aż przerwą krzyki, by wziąć oddech i powiedział bardzo cicho:

- Czy to nie interesujące? Nauczyciele zachowujący się jak pierwszaki walczące o cukierka.

Przygana w jego głosie wystarczyła, żeby wszyscy obrócili się i wbili w niego wzrok.

- Podczas gdy wy zachowujecie się jak ośmiolatki, co muszę przyznać idzie wam znakomicie, w dormitoriach trwa przynajmniej kilkanaście awantur. Pierwszaki są przerażone. Prefekci mają pełne ręce roboty usiłując uspokoić to wszystko, ale nie dają rady. A co znalazłem, kiedy przyszedłem do was po pomoc? Dokładnie taką samą awanturę. Widzę, że my uczniowie kontrolujemy się lepiej niż wy, więc wracam do dormitoriów. Nasze awantury skończą się – zerknął na zegar naścienny – za około trzydzieści minut.

Obrócił się, by odejść, lecz odezwał się Dumbledore:

- Poczekaj proszę chwilę. Skąd wiesz, że dokładnie o tej porze skończą się awantury w dormitoriach?

- To proste. Poleciłem AD, by zaczęło rzucać na uczniów zaklęcia ogłuszające, jeśli nauczyciele się nie pokażą przed upływem tego czasu.

Gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wstrząśnięci, kontynuował:

- Nauczyciele, nie macie obowiązków wobec jakiś nieistniejących już domów, a wobec waszych uczniów.

Nagle cała czwórka byłych opiekunów domów zaczęła wyglądać na zażenowanych. Niemal jak jeden mąż popędzili do Fiuu w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, by przenieść się do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Wówczas Dumbledore zrobił coś bardzo do niego niepodobnego. Roześmiał się. Nie zachichotał, ale wybuchnął pełnym śmiechem z głębi brzucha. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoił wskazał Serenie i Harry'emu, by zajęli miejsca.

- Czasami śmiech to najlepsza magia – podsumował. – Siedziałem tu, wysłuchując tej czwórki odkąd skończyła się kolacja. Naprawdę poleciłeś AD ogłuszyć uczniów?

- Tak naprawdę poleciłem Ginny, by zaczęli to robić, jeśli nauczyciele nie zjawią się w ciągu godziny. Naprawdę nie chciałbym kogokolwiek ogłuszać, ale to wyglądało na najprostszy sposób na zwrócenie uwagi nauczycieli - wyjaśnił Harry.

- No, na pewno przyciągnąłeś ich uwagę – mruknęła Serena. – Szczerze mówiąc powoli sama zaczynałam się zastanawiać nad ogłuszeniem tej czwórki.

- Panie dyrektorze, skoro już tu jestem, to chyba dobry moment na poruszenie jednego problemu.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

- Patrzyłem na mój plan zajęć na ten rok i szczerze mówiąc nie mam nawet dziesięciu wolnych minut. Poważnie zastanawiam się nad rezygnacją z moich przedmiotów owutemowych.

Serena wstrzymała oddech.

- Ale Harry…

- Pani profesor, jeśli Voldemort wygra, to cała włożona w to praca pójdzie na marne. Jeśli przegra, mogę powtórzyć rok, albo wynająć prywatnych nauczycieli, by przygotowali mnie do owutemów. Szczerze mówiąc mogę zupełnie zignorować owutemy. Syriusz i moi rodzice zostawili mi tyle pieniędzy, że nie muszę przepracować jednego dnia w życiu, a i tak zostawię coś następnym czterem pokoleniom. Chciałbym zdać owutemy, ale z tym planem zajęć nie mam chwili na oddech. Zaplanował pan nawet, że będę pomagał na normalnych lekcjach Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Mam mniej niż osiem miesięcy, nim będę musiał się zmierzyć z Voldemortem. Chciałbym spędzić choć trochę tego czasu z moją narzeczoną – skończył cicho.

Serena chciała się odezwać, ale dyrektor ją uciszył.

- Harry, twoi nauczyciele Zaklęć, Transmutacji i Obrony powiedzieli mi, że już w zeszłym roku twoje umiejętności były powyżej poziomu owutemowego. Może zaproponuję, żebyś zamiast rezygnowania z tych przedmiotów zdał te owutemy wcześniej? To nieco rozluźniłoby twój plan zajęć. Gdybyś na przykład zdał te egzaminy za dwa lub trzy tygodnie miałbyś to już z głowy i musiał się martwić tylko o Zielarstwo i Eliksiry.

- Tak, to może się sprawdzić, profesorze. Naprawdę nie chciałem rzucać tych przedmiotów i rezygnować z owutemów, ale nie miałem innego pomysłu – Harry westchnął i wstał. – Lepiej wrócę już do dormitoriów. Dobranoc dyrektorze, pani profesor.

Harry odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu.

- Albusie, on wciąż w siebie wątpi. Ma więcej pewności siebie, ale wciąż są w nim wątpliwości – powiedziała cicho Serena.

- Obawiam się, że możesz mieć rację. Ma znacznie więcej pewności siebie niż kiedyś, ale szykuje się też na możliwość przegranej. Trzy dni temu wysłał mi kopię swojego testamentu i listy, które mam doręczyć w wypadku jego śmierci – poinformował ponuro Dumbledore, a z jego oczu zniknęły tradycyjne ogniki.

- Czy możemy cokolwiek zrobić? – spytała Serena. – Nie mogę znieść myśli, że on uważa te kilka miesięcy za wszystko co mu zostało.

- Możemy zrobić co w naszej mocy, ale wszystko inne jest w jego rękach – odparł Dumbledore. – Chyba zwołam na jutro spotkanie nauczycieli. Mamy wiele do omówienia, w tym to, co Harry zrobił dziś wieczór.

W Pokoju Wspólnym Harry odkrył, że przywrócono spokój. Na szczęście użycie przemocy wobec uczniów okazało się niepotrzebne. Usiadł na jednej z kanap przed kominkiem i przymknął na moment oczy. Po kilku chwilach otworzył je gwałtownie, gdy jego narzeczona wskoczyła mu na kolana. Jęknął, ale objął ją i ukrył twarz w jej włosach. Mógłby tak siedzieć całą noc, ale dołączyli do nich Ron i Hermiona.

- Harry, nie wiem jak skłoniłeś nauczycieli, by tu przyszli, ale dziękuję! Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje – powiedziała Hermiona.

- To nie było trudne. Powiedziałem nauczycielom, że jeśli się nie pojawią, to AD za pół godziny zacznie ogłuszać uczniów.

- Nie zrobiłeś tego!

- A właśnie, że tak. To była jedyna rzecz, która mogła uspokoić kłótnię między samymi nauczycielami. W każdym razie po tym jak nauczyciele wyszli, powiedziałem Dumbledore'owi, że zamierzam rzucić moje przedmioty owutemowe.

- HARRY! – krzyknęły z przyganą Ginny i Hermiona.

- To nie wszystko. Poszliśmy na kompromis. Zdaję owutemy z Zaklęć, Transmutacji i Obrony za dwa do trzech tygodni.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy powinna się złościć czy być pod wrażeniem. Zdawanie owutemów przed terminem? Tego niemal nigdy nie robiono!

- Zdajesz swoje owutemy wcześniej? – spytała z namysłem.

- Oho, Mionka zastanawia się, czy by nie porozmawiać z dyrektorem – zauważył Harry z uśmiechem. – A, dowiedzieliście się już z kim macie dormitoria?

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie uwierzysz! Zupełnie jakby zamek chciał, żebyśmy wszyscy mieszkali razem. Większość członków AD śpi z innymi członkami AD. Ty i ja mieszkamy z Nevillem, Blaisem i jednym z jego Ślizgonów. Ginny, Luna i Hermiona mają pokój z Susan Bones i Hanną Abbot.

Hermiona wydęła policzki.

- Jestem na ciebie naprawdę zła, Potter. Jestem prefekt naczelną. Miałam mieć w tym roku prywatny apartament, ale ty musiałeś przebudować zamek.

Harry roześmiał się.

- No cóż, Hermiono, chyba pozostaje nam przekradanie się do łóżek partnerów. Przyszło mi to jednak do głowy, więc poprosiłem Remusa, żeby kupił mi parę rzeczy. Powinny być tu za kilka dni. W międzyczasie zamierzam pocałować moją narzeczoną na dobranoc. Jestem zmęczony i to był ciężki dzień. Ron, jeśli będziesz udawał obrzydzenie, dostaniesz w dziób!

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Śmierciożerca wbiegł do słabo oświetlonej komnaty i skłonił się przed Voldemortem.

- Raport – syknął Czarny Pan.

- Mój Panie, szwadrony śmierci są już na pozycjach i czekają na rozkazy. Wszystkie otrzymały informacje o celach.

- Bardzo dobrze! Bardzo dobrze! Wkrótce zaczniemy ataki – zarechotał Voldemort, a jego złowrogi śmiech wypełnił komnatę.

* * *

**Departament Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa, Ministerstwo Magii**

Kingsley Shacklebolt niespokojnie chodził tam i z powrotem po sekretariacie. Miał tylko 65 zdrowych i gotowych do pracy aurorów, więc nie mógł sobie tego wieczoru pozwolić na żadne straty. Podzielił swoich ludzi na dziesięcioosobowe zespoły, z których każdy miał aresztować jednego znanego Śmierciożercę. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zdołają przymknąć dziś dwunastu Śmierciożerców, może nawet więcej.

Wcześniej tego samego dnia Ministerstwo po cichu zablokowało skrytki 143 Śmierciożerców. Teraz mieli spróbować aresztować tylu ile się da, ale mieli ograniczone zasoby, a musieli to zrobić tej nocy. Dlatego Kingsley starannie wybrał na pierwszy ogień tych najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych.

Aresztowani nie zostaną wysłani za Zasłonę. Trafią do Azkabanu. Uśmiechnął się na tą myśl. Był w Azkabanie, kiedy przybyły do niego oddziały goblińskich strażników. Dokładnie stu goblinów i dziesięć smoków! Nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że odbudowa Azkabanu jeszcze się nie skończyła, stanowili siłę, z którą trzeba się było liczyć. Na początkowym etapie negocjacji gobliny zaproponowały pomoc w odbudowie więzienia. W efekcie trzy bloki nad ziemią mogły pomieścić około stu więźniów. Reszta cel znalazła się pod ziemią, w tunelach przygotowanych przez goblińskich budowniczych.

Kingsley zatrzymał się, gdy pojawiła się pierwsza grupa, prowadząca skrępowanego mężczyznę, odzianego jedynie w piżamę. Więzień wydawał się być w szoku. Jeden z aurorów niósł kostium i maskę Śmierciożercy. Uzdrowiciele pospieszyli do przybyłych aurorów, sprawdzając czy nie potrzebują opatrzenia. Kingsley wyszeptał dziękczynną modlitwę, gdy okazało się, że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi.

Chwilę później zjawiła się minister Bones.

- I jak? – spytała Kingsleya.

- Właśnie wrócił pierwszy zespół. Jeden aresztowany, zero rannych – zameldował.

- Bardzo dobrze. Będę w swoim gabinecie. Informuj mnie na bieżąco.

Skinął głową i patrzył za nią, jak wychodziła z pomieszczenia. _Przynajmniej nie siedzi mi na karku_, pomyślał, gdy aportowała się następna grupa, prowadząc kolejnego więźnia.

* * *

**Spotkanie nauczycieli, Hogwart**

Dumbledore odczekał, aż wszyscy nauczyciele zajmą swoje miejsca, po czym zaczął:

- Witam wszystkich. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spaliście? – spytał, patrząc na czwórkę byłych opiekunów domów.

Co ciekawe profesor McGonagall i profesor Severus Snape wydawali się być w lepszym stanie niż pozostała dwójka. Profesor Sprout i profesor Flitwick wyraźnie nie byli zachwyceni, że muszą siedzieć na tym spotkaniu.

- Wezwałem was wszystkich, by omówić zmiany, które zaszły w Hogwarcie. Po pierwsze nie wierzę, by nasz profesor Potter zrobił to wczoraj celowo. Zauważyliście pewnie, że nie zaprosiłem go na to spotkanie. To nie dlatego, że chcę go w jakikolwiek sposób ukarać. Uznałem po prostu, że powinniśmy porozmawiać we własnym gronie o tym, co się stało i jak to wpłynie na Hogwart.

- Dyrektorze, czy był już pan na zewnątrz? – spytała Serena.

- Owszem, byłem. Domyślam się, że masz na myśli mury, które teraz otaczają zamek? Uważam, że profesor Parsons będzie z nich bardzo zadowolony, tak jak z innych zmian.

- Kilka kwestii, które poruszył profesor Parsons zostało uwzględnionych w tych zmianach – dodał Severus. – Klasy z oknami zostały przeniesione, by wychodziły na dziedziniec lub rozmiary okien zostały mocno zredukowane.

- Tak, wygląda na to, że Hogwart wrócił do swojego oryginalnego wyglądu. Tak jak powiedział nam profesor Parsons, zamki początkowo budowano jako fortece – zauważył Dumbledore.

- Ale jak to możliwe? – spytała Minerva.

- Minervo, w jednym kamieniu z murów Hogwartu jest więcej magii niż w każdym z nas – odparł Albus. – Podejrzewam, że dyrektorzy, którzy uznawali Tiarę Przydziału za głos Hogwartu, mieli rację. Nie słuchaliście jej piosenki wczoraj wieczorem? Ewidentnie poleciła Harry'emu, by zrobił, co powinno zostać zrobione. Myślę, że Harry został po prostu użyty jako punkt skupiający całą tą magię. Jedynie robił to, co mu polecono. Przyznaję, że początkowo również byłem zaniepokojony, ale pocieszyło mnie pojawienie się Fawkesa. I do tego pozostałe feniksy. Naprawdę nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek widział ich tak dużo na raz. Ewidentnie to co stało się wczoraj to jakaś potężna Biała Magia, najsilniejsza jaką w życiu widziałem. Nauczyciele, wszelkie kłótnie w sprawie domów muszą się natychmiast skończyć. Harry miał rację, gdy przypomniał nam wieczorem, że obowiązki wobec uczniów powinny mieć pierwszeństwo przed obowiązkami wobec domów, które już nie istnieją. Musimy skupić się na uczniach i ich potrzebach. Musimy pracować razem. A w związku z tym rozwiązuję domowe drużyny quidditcha.

Cała czwórka dawnych opiekunów domów zapowietrzyła się.

- Pani Hooch, proszę przeprowadzić próbne treningi, by wyłonić nowe drużyny – kontynuował dyrektor. – Każda z drużyn otrzyma doradcę spośród grona pedagogicznego. Żadna z drużyn nie może składać się z graczy tylko jednego z dawnych domów. Jeśli zechcesz, możesz wziąć kapitanów dawnych czterech drużyn i powierzyć im misję sformowania nowych ekip. Niech oni przeprowadzą treningi próbne. Gdy drużyny zostaną sformowane, zawodnicy wybiorą nazwy. Mecze będą organizowane dla sportu, a nie z powodu rywalizacji między domami o Puchar Domów, który już nie istnieje. Czy domy kiedykolwiek wrócą? Nie sposób powiedzieć. Tiara Przydziału już od kilku lat ostrzegała nas, że musimy się zjednoczyć. Teraz zostało nam to narzucone z góry. Jesteśmy zjednoczeni, czy nam się to podoba czy nie i musimy pracować razem.

- Albusie, wiem, że omawialiśmy to wczoraj wieczorem, ale wciąż martwię się o pewność siebie Harry'ego – odezwała się Serena.

- Wiem Sereno, ja też – przyznał Dumbledore.

Dyrektor zaczął opowiadać pozostałym nauczycielom o wizycie Harry'ego, jego decyzji, by zrezygnować z przedmiotów owutemowych oraz jej przyczynach. Wyjaśnił, że namówił Harry'ego na kompromis, polegający na zdaniu przez Harry'ego jego owutemów wcześniej. Powiedział im też, że Harry chciałby mieć na tyle czasu, by móc się skupić na swoim zadaniu, ale także spędzić trochę czasu ze swoją narzeczoną. Większość nauczycieli była wstrząśnięta, póki nie wyjaśnił im, że Harry wciąż uważa, że nie ma dużych szans na zwycięstwo w tej walce.

Zapadła cisza. Wreszcie przerwał ją Flitwick:

- To co zrobimy, Albusie?

- Harry będzie zdawał owutemy z Obrony, Transmutacji i Zaklęć, jako że wszyscy troje uznaliście pod koniec zeszłego roku, że ma umiejętności wykraczające poza poziom owutemów. Powiedziałem mu, że nie jest możliwe, by zorganizować je szybciej niż za trzy tygodnie.

Uśmiechnęli się na jego słowa, wiedząc, że mogą bez problemów zorganizować egzamin w dowolnym momencie. Wystarczyłoby jedynie poinformować o tym Ministerstwo.

- Chciałbym, żebyście zwolnili go z zadań domowych z Obrony, Zaklęć i Transmutacji. Pozwólcie mu spożytkować ten czas na indywidualną naukę, czy to w bibliotece czy w waszych klasach. Severusie, wiem że poprosiłem go o asystowanie tobie na lekcjach Obrony, ale chciałbym, żeby zaczął myśleć o swojej przyszłości w zawodzie nauczyciela. Jak rozumiem wykazał się dużym talentem w tej dziedzinie. Problemem jest utrzymanie jego myśli na tych kwestiach, by nie musiał się stresować nadchodzącą walką.

- On jest urodzonym nauczycielem – potwierdziła Serena. – Patrzyłam jak instruował młodego Ronalda Weasleya podczas robienia pierścienia obietnicy dla jego dziewczyny w zeszłym roku. Kiedy skończyli, pan Weasley mógłby zapewne zbić fortunę produkując takie pierścienie dla kolegów.

- W rzeczy samej, Sereno. Widziałem też inne przykłady tego co robi dla innych uczniów. Pan Longbottom miał kiepskie wyniki, póki Harry nie zaczął mu pomagać. Wygląda na to, że potrafi wzbudzić u innych zapał do nauki – rzekł Dumbledore. – W porządku. Nauczyciele, upewnijcie się proszę, że prefekci wiedzą gdzie znajdują się wasze klasy, jeśli zostały przemieszczone.

Odprawieni nauczyciele wyszli z gabinetu.

* * *

**Skrzydło Szpitalne, Hogwart, pierwszy dzień lekcji**

Wczesnym rankiem, po ukończeniu porannego biegu, Harry postanowił zajrzeć do Jacka jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Nie wiedział czemu jego przyjaciel jest w szpitalu, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że to Hogwart i nieobycie Jacka z magią, wszystko było możliwe.

Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do środka.

- Harry! Tutaj, mały! – zawołał Jack z łóżka.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do niego.

- Jack, w coś ty się wpakował? jak cię ostatnio widziałem to wszystko było z tobą w porządku!

- W nic się nie wpakowałem. To twój stary zamek uznał, że nie podoba mu się, że mam tylko jedną nogę.

Harry zrobił wielkie oczy i usiadł na krześle przy łóżku Jacka.

- Rośnie ci nowa noga?

- Ano! – odpowiedział zadowolony Jack. – To trochę boli, ale Madam Pomfrey naszprycowała mnie Głupim Jasiem, więc niespecjalnie to czuję. Teraz rośnie mi stopa, więc powinienem zleźć z tego katafalku za jakiś dzień czy dwa.

- To dobrze, bo wszystkie twoje obserwacje zamku są od wczoraj nieaktualne – poinformował go Harry.

- Tak, Madam Pomfrey mi powiedziała. Powiedziała też, że to ty coś zbroiłeś. A więc?

- A więc mamy teraz mury obronne. Nie wchodziłem na nie, ale zauważyłem je, gdy rano biegałem po boisku do quidditcha. I zamek wygląda zupełnie inaczej.

Jack potrząsnął głową.

- Oj mały, ty jak już coś wysmażysz to naprawdę porządnie! I to równie pewne ja to, że będę miał niedługo obie stopy. Hej! A widziałeś gazetę z rana? Obczaj! Wygląda na to, że twoje Ministerstwo zabrało się wreszcie do roboty.

Jack wręczył Harry'emu egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego.

_Ministerstwo oznajmia, że pojmało 15 Śmierciożerców w nocnych akcjach!  
Gobliny będą strzegły Azkabanu!  
Rita Skeeter_

_Rzecznik Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa Ministerstwa Magii oznajmił, że w serii niespodziewanych akcji aresztowano w nocy piętnaścioro Śmierciożerców. Rzecznik poinformował również, że żaden auror nie odniósł obrażeń. Jeśli zarzuty wobec aresztowanych się potwierdzą, spędzą oni po dziesięć lat w więzieniu. Azkaban, który został zniszczony w zeszłym roku, obecnie jest odbudowywany i może pomieścić setkę więźniów. Nasza redakcja dowiedziała się również, że ministerstwo negocjuje z goblińskimi oddziałami strażniczymi. Będą się one składały z nieustalonej liczby goblinów i smoków. Rzecznik Ministerstwa odmówił skomentowania tej informacji, a wyżsi urzędnicy byli nieosiągalni…_

- To świetna wiadomość. I choć raz nie jestem w nagłówku! – zawołał Harry.

- A czemu mieliby cię… chwilunia, Harry… A coś ty miał z tym wspólnego? – spytał Jack.

Harry opowiedział mu o wiadomości od goblinów, którą przekazał rządowi. Jack potrząsnął głową i zachichotał.

- Harry, któregoś dnia załapiesz wreszcie jak to jest być normalnym dzieciakiem. Ale na razie wygląda na to, że co zrobisz, to trzęsie tym całym bajzlem.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez pewien czas. Wreszcie Madam Pomfrey wygoniła Harry'ego, mówiąc że nie ma ochoty go widzieć, jeśli jest zdrowy. Harry wyszedł i udał się ze śmiechem do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Na miejscu ujrzał ku swemu zdziwieniu, że zniknęły nie tylko stoły domów, ale i stół nauczycielski. Zostały zastąpione dziesięcioosobowymi okrągłymi stołami. Nauczyciele zostali zmuszeni do zajmowania miejsc wśród uczniów.

Ginny pomachała mu zza jednego ze stołów. Siedzieli z nią pozostali jego przyjaciele oraz profesor McGonagall. Pocałował Ginny i zajął miejsce obok niej.

- Dzień dobry wszystkim – powiedział.

- Gdzie byłeś, Harry? – spytała Ginny. – Sprawdziłam boisko, bo pomyślałam, że możemy razem pobiegać, ale nie było cię tam.

- Wstałem wcześniej. Po porannym biegu odwiedziłem Jacka w skrzydle szpitalnym. Czuje się dobrze.

Profesor McGonagall odchrząknęła i spojrzała surowo na Harry'ego.

- Panie Potter, dyrektor poinformował mnie, że pragnie pan zdać wcześniej swoje owutemy z Zaklęć, Obrony i Transmutacji. Nie powiem, żebym była tym zachwycona, przynajmniej dopóki nie usłyszałam jakie były alternatywy. Rozmawiałam z pana nauczycielami Zaklęć i Obrony. Zgodziliśmy się, że będzie pan wciąż uczęszczał na lekcje, ale będzie pan mógł wykorzystać ten czas na naukę do egzaminów. Nie zdołamy zorganizować ich wcześniej niż za trzy tygodnie.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor. Naprawdę nie chciałem rezygnować z tych przedmiotów – powiedział. – Hermiono, wydaje mi się, że zanim nie będziemy mieli za sobą pierwszych lekcji Zaawansowanej Obrony, nie należy ustalać planu spotkań dla AD. Przekaż wszystkim, że mają wolne do przyszłego tygodnia.

Spojrzał na stół pierwszaków i zmarszczył brwi.

- Harry, co się stało? – spytała Ginny.

W odpowiedzi wskazał na stół pierwszoroczniaków. Wszyscy obrócili się, by tam spojrzeć.

- Nie widzę nic złego – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Chodzi o te bliźnięta Stonesmith, Eryka i Erikę. Wczoraj miały brązowe włosy w takim odcieniu jak ty, Hermiono. Dzisiaj są jaśniejsze, niemal rude. Jak myślicie, jak to zrobili?

McGonagall skupiła się i dokładnie przyjrzała dwójce dzieci.

- Jest pan pewien co do zmiany koloru włosów?

- Tak, pani profesor. Wczoraj były ciemnobrązowe, jak u Hermiony.

- Ciekawe. Zwrócę na nich baczniejszą uwagę.

- Harry, co masz dzisiaj w planie? – spytała Hermiona.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Z jakiegoś powodu dyrektor chce, żebym asystował przy lekcji Obrony profesora Snape'a na pierwszym roku. Potem mam Transmutację i Zaklęcia. Po obiedzie moja Obrona i Zielarstwo. Jutro zaczynamy z Zaawansowaną Obroną dla siódmego roku. A jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy… Hermiono, opracowałaś te środki bezpieczeństwa dla AD, o których mówiliśmy?

Hermiona skinęła głową, ale zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wtrąciła się profesor McGonagall.

- Panie Potter, powinno być dla pana oczywiste czemu dyrektor chce, by asystował pan profesorowi Snape'owi. Nie dołożył panu tego, by utrudnić panu życie. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że chciałby pan uczyć po skończeniu szkoły i chciał dać panu tyle praktycznego treningu, ile to możliwe.

Harry oparł się na blacie i spojrzał na nią z namysłem.

- Nigdy nie przyszło mi to do głowy, ale ma to sens.

Kąciki ust McGonagall uniosły się lekko ku górze.

- Zapewne odkryje pan, profesorze Potter, że dyrektor z reguły nie robi niczego bez powodu. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że od czasu do czasu nawet on potrzebuje kopniaka w zadek. Sugeruję, by udał się pan już na swoją lekcję z pierwszym rokiem. Nauczyciel nie powinien spóźniać się na swoją pierwszą lekcję.

Harry szybko pochłonął ostatnie kęsy śniadania, ucałował Ginny i pospieszył do wyjścia.

McGonagall patrzyła za nim przez chwilę, po czym odwróciła się do Ginny:

- Ten młody mężczyzna może wyglądać jak jego ojciec, ale ma poczucie odpowiedzialności swojej matki. Za każdym razem gdy widzę was razem, przypominacie mi jego rodziców z czasów, gdy byli w szkole.

Młoda kobieta zarumieniła się, a McGonagall odwróciła wzrok z powrotem ku stołowi pierwszaków.

* * *

**Pierwsza lekcja Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, pierwszy rok**

Harry przybył zaledwie kilka minut przed uczniami. Profesor Snape powiedział mu, by zajął miejsce z tyłu sali, gdzie będzie mógł szykować się do egzaminów, podczas gdy nauczyciel będzie objaśniał teorię. Potem przejdą do zajęć praktycznych, podczas których Harry powinien chodzić po sali i pomagać osobom mającym problemy.

Gdy uczniowie weszli do sali, profesor Snape poczekał spokojnie aż zajmą miejsca. Harry zauważył, że zarówno Eryk jak Erika próbują do niego pomachać.

- To jest wasz pierwszy rok Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – zaczął wykład profesor Snape. – Na tym przedmiocie nauczymy was jak bronić się przed złymi czarodziejami i czarodziejkami, jak również obrony przed niektórymi magicznymi stworzeniami, na które możecie się natknąć…

Harry otworzył podręcznik obrony dla siódmego roku i przestał słuchać profesora Snape'a. Większość materiału była dla niego bardzo łatwa. Część po prostu go nie dotyczyła, ale i tak to czytał. Kiedy uczniowie wydobyli różdżki, schował książkę i wstał z miejsca.

Na razie przerabiali proste rzeczy. Na pierwszej lekcji uczniowie uczyli się po prostu jak poprawnie trzymać różdżki. Harry chodził po klasie i od czasu do czasu poprawiał uchwyt. Zatrzymał się przy Erice, ale nie wyglądało, by miała z tym jakikolwiek problem. Eryk nie miał tyle szczęścia.

- Eryku, mogę ci pokazać jak to trzymać? – spytał delikatnie Harry.

- Chyba tak – odpowiedział mały chłopiec. – Nie myślałem, że będę się musiał uczyć jak trzymać patyk.

- Eryku, to nie jest patyk – skorygował go Harry, usiłując ukryć uśmiech. – Magiczny rdzeń twojej różdżki pomaga w skupieniu magii. Teraz złap swoją różdżkę w taki sposób, zrób nią małe kółko i powiedz „Lumos".

Eryk uważnie patrzył, jak Harry trzyma i robi kółko swoją różdżką. powtórzył te czynności i dziwne słowo, a czubek różdżki rozjarzył się jasnym światłem.

- Świetnie! To prosty czar używany, gdy potrzebujesz zapalić sobie światło w ciemnościach. Możesz go wyłączyć mówiąc „Nox".

Eryk wyłączył światło i spojrzał na Harry'ego z wdzięcznością.

- To chyba jednak nie jest patyk – przyznał.

Harry poklepał go po plecach i obrócił się, by zobaczyć czy ktokolwiek inny ma problemy. Odkrył, że połowa klasy wypróbowuje zaklęcie, które właśnie pokazał Erykowi.

Profesor Snape siedział przy biurku, zakrywając usta dłonią. Czyżby próbował ukryć uśmiech? Harry potrząsnął głową i zaczął pokazywać kolejnym dzieciakom jak rzucić Lumos.

* * *

**Hermiona i Blaise Zabini**

Później tego samego dnia Hermiona złapała Blaise'a w bibliotece. Chociaż Blaise był już oficjalnie częścią tego, co Harry nazywał kadrą oficerską, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona stoi w hierarchii AD wyżej niż on.

- Blaise, możemy chwilę pogadać?

- Jasne Hermiono, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

- Martwię się o Harry'ego i Ginny. Jeśli coś się stanie Ginny, Harry zapewne tego nie przeżyje. To jego pięta achillesowa. Myślę, że musimy się upewnić, że Ginny jest pod dobrą ochroną.

- Możemy to zrobić. Jak rozumiem nie chcesz, żeby Ginny zorientowała się, że ktoś nad nią czuwa?

- Tak, byłoby najlepiej, gdyby o niczym nie wiedziała.

- W porządku, dam to zadanie kilku moim chłopakom.

* * *

**Lekcja Zaawansowanej Obrony**

Harry czekał, aż cała grupa z siódmego roku wejdzie do pomieszczenia. Było ich ponad czterdzieścioro, z czego połowa pochodziła z oryginalnego AD. Profesor Snape i profesor Parsons siedzieli na fotelach z boku i obserwowali sytuację.

Harry stanął na środku podium przed zgromadzonymi.

- Witam na pierwszym spotkaniu Zaawansowanej Obrony. Niektórzy z was są już członkami AD, inni są nowi i chcą do AD dołączyć. Naszym celem jest danie wam szansy na nauczenie się tego, co musicie wiedzieć. Spotykamy się na tych lekcjach, a ponadto codziennie poświęcamy godzinę na wieczorne spotkania całego AD. Wasi dowódcy drużyn będą organizowali wam codzienne biegi. Jeśli wam się to nie podoba, teraz jest czas, by stąd wyjść. To nie będzie zabawa. Będzie boleć, a niektórzy z was mogą zostać ranni lub nawet zginąć. Na tych lekcjach nauczycie się niezbędnych wam zaklęć. Kiedy przyjdziecie na spotkania AD… a będziecie musieli na nie chodzić… nauczycie się współpracy z pozostałymi członkami naszej grupy. Mówię wam to z góry. Jeśli nie chcecie dołączyć do AD, możecie wyjść teraz. Ten przedmiot przeznaczony jest tylko dla członków AD!

Harry zrobił krok w tył i w milczeniu obserwował klasę. W końcu odezwał się Blaise:

- Harry, myślę, że większość z nas tu obecnych pójdzie za tobą bez cienia wątpliwości. Ale uważam też, że to czas na oficjalną zmianę nazwy. Wszyscy poza tobą nazywają nas Towarzyszami Pottera. Uważam, że powinniśmy oficjalnie przyjąć to miano.

W klasie rozległy się pomruki poparcia. Harry wyglądał na oszołomionego.

- A… ale… ale… - wyjąkał.

Jack Parsons wstał i przerwał jego nieskładną wypowiedź:

- Harry, zgadzam się, że potrzeba nam zmiana nazwy. Ale rozumiem czemu nie chcesz nazywać swoich ludzi Towarzyszami Pottera. Myślałem nad tym, bo i w moim wojsku było od groma oddziałów, które nieformalnie nazywano od nazwisk ich dowódców. Więc mam pomysł, który podkreśli wasze magiczne aspekty. Co powiecie na Brygadę Feniksa?

Uczniowie popatrzyli po sobie. Zaproponowana przez Jacka nazwa wyraźnie im pasowała. Ron, Hermiona i Neville potakiwali.

Harry czuł się rozdarty. Stara nazwa faktycznie nie pasowała, a zdecydowanie nie chciał, by grupa była nazywana od jego nazwiska. Ale zmieniać nazwę? Teraz? Wzruszył ramionami. Brygada Feniksa była dużo lepsza niż Towarzysze Pottera. I miało to sens, biorąc pod uwagę ich mundury galowe. Harry nie był szczęśliwy z powodu zmiany nazwy, ale może na spotkaniu całej grupy zdoła ich od tego odwieść. Westchnął i rzekł:

- Dobra, w przyszłym tygodniu na pierwszym spotkaniu AD zagłosujemy nad zmianą nazwy na Brygadę Feniksa. Dzisiaj poćwiczymy celność waszych zaklęć. Doświadczeni członkowie AD pomogą wam w ćwiczeniu precyzji.

Harry wyczarował cele, z których mogła korzystać klasa, potem polecił, by nowi uczniowie przyjęli pozycję bojową. AD rozprzestrzeniło się, pomagając nowym członkom tam, gdzie było to potrzebne.

* * *

**Profesor McGonagall i Lupinowie**

Remus i Tonks dotarli do gabinetu profesor McGonagall i zapukali do drzwi. Kilka dni wcześniej otrzymali list od Minervy, która prosiła ich o spotkanie. Remus uznał, że zapewne jest to związane z Harrym, ale Tonks zauważyła, że w takiej sytuacji McGonagall skontaktowałaby się z Molly, a nie z nimi.

Gdy weszli do biura, Remus przez chwilę rozglądał się, po czym rzekł:

- Wiecie co, do tej pory bywałem w tym biurze tylko gdy wpadałem w tarapaty. Teraz, prawie dwadzieścia lat później, wciąż wchodzę tu z niepokojem.

- No cóż, bywałeś tu całkiem często, choć zapewne nie tak często jak na to zasługiwałeś – odparła z uśmiechem McGonagall. – Zawsze podejrzewałam, że to ty byłeś mózgiem tej waszej małej bandy figlarzy.

Remus niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Tonks roześmiała się i ujęła męża pod ramię.

- Pani profesor, czy wezwała nas tu pani, żeby dać mojemu mężowi szlaban czy był inny powód?

- Jest inny powód Nimfadoro. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Tonks skrzywiła się, słysząc swoje imię. McGonagall była jedną z nielicznych osób, które mogły go używać bezkarnie. Oboje Lupinowie byli zaskoczeni, że McGonagall potrzebuje pomocy.

- Mojej pomocy? – spytała Tonks.

- Tak, Nimfadoro. Pamiętasz jak trudno było mi ci pomóc w treningu twoich zdolności metamorfomaga? Więc teraz potrzebuję twojej pomocy jako jedynego żyjącego matamorfomaga.

Tonks gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- Odkryła pani metamorfomaga?

- Właściwie nie. To wasz pan Potter odkrył dwójkę i poinformował mnie o tym. Eryk i Erika Stonesmith pochodzą z rodziny mugoli, ale przeszli podstawowe testy na zdolności metamorfomagiczne. Co dziwne wydają się niemal połączeni. Rzadko zdarza się, by jedno wyglądało inaczej niż drugie. Przedstawiłabym cię im i może poprosiła o twoją pomoc przy pracy nad ich zdolnościami.

Wyglądało na to, że Tonks nie może się doczekać. Remus patrzył na żonę z rozbawieniem.

Profesor McGonagall podeszła do drugich drzwi i przez moment rozmawiała z kimś cicho. Wreszcie do środka weszła dwójka drobnych dzieci. Eryk trzymał siostrę za rękę i z niepokojem patrzył na trójkę dorosłych.

Coś drgnęło w sercu Tonks. Uklękła przed bliźniętami.

– Cześć Eriko, cześć Eryku, możecie mi mówić Tonks. To mój mąż, Remus. Profesor McGonagall chciała mi was oboje przedstawić. Uważa, że mogę wam pomóc.

Erika zrobiła wielkie oczy, a Eryk schował się za nią.

- Naprawdę? A jak? – spytała Erika.

- Potrafisz tak? – spytała Tonks, zmieniając kolor włosów na niebieski.

Eryk i Erika wstrzymali oddech. Oboje zamknęli mocno oczy. Na oczach dorosłych ich włosy powoli zaczęły się przejaśniać. Po kilku chwilach ich brązowe włosy były poznaczone smugami czerwieni i oboje ciężko oddychali z wysiłku. Tonks uśmiechnęła się.

- Jak na pierwszą próbę było świetnie! Wydaje mi się, że mogę wam pomóc w nauczeniu się więcej takich rzeczy. Wtedy będziecie mogli zrobić coś takiego.

Tonks błyskawicznie zmieniła kolor włosów na brązowy i przyprawiła sobie zwisające uszy basseta.

Bliźnięta zachichotały.

- Naprawdę będziemy tak potrafili? – spytał Eryk zza pleców siostry. Nagle zorientował się co zrobił i znów się schował. Tonks wróciła do swojego normalnego wyglądu.

- Jestem pewna. Któregoś dnia będziecie mogli zmieniać swój wygląd jak wam się podoba – zapewniła Tonks.

- Chciałabym tak umieć – przyznała nieśmiało Erika.

- Ja też – dobiegł szept zza jej pleców.

- W takim razie z radością was nauczę – powiedziała z uśmiechem Tonks, uśmiechając się do nich. _Te maluchy są cholernie urocze!_ pomyślała. Podniosła się, a profesor McGonagall wysłała dzieciaki na ich następną lekcję z notatką wyjaśniającą przyczyny spóźnienia.

- Nigdy nie miałam specjalnie rozwiniętego instynktu macierzyńskiego, ale to są najsłodsze dzieciaki jaki w życiu widziałam! – wyznała Tonks, gdy bliźnięta wyszły.

- Owszem, a przy tym są nadzwyczaj grzeczne – dodała McGonagall. – Trochę im zajęło, nim przystosowali się do życia tutaj. Jak zapewne się zorientowaliście, siostra jest dominująca, ale wygląda na to, że Eryk trochę przełamuje swoją nieśmiałość. Harry pracował z nim na lekcjach Obrony i jak na razie wygląda na jednego z najlepszych uczniów w swoim roczniku. Nimfadoro, czy mogę w takim razie założyć, że pomożesz je szkolić?

- Jak mogłabym odmówić? Jak pani powiedziała, jestem jedynym żyjącym metamorfomagiem, a ta dwójka to najsłodsze dzieciaki, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. Muszę im pomóc. Może na początek dwie godziny w tygodniu po kolacji? Po godzinie w poniedziałki i piątki?

- Byłoby świetnie. Dziękuję.

* * *

**Kilka dni później, 15 minut przed ciszą nocną, Hogwart**

Atak był szybki i niespodziewany. Uczeń z trzeciego roku wyszedł z biblioteki i ruszył do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdy nagle ktoś złapał go od tyłu. Dłoń zakryła mu usta, a jego ramiona zostały przyciśnięte do boków.

Ciemna postać stanęła przed małym chłopcem i uderzyła go kilka razy w brzuch, nim rozległ się syk:

- Ktoś idzie!

Rzucili chłopcem o ziemię, a ktoś powiedział cicho:

- Tym razem się wymigałeś, półkrwi mieszańcu!

Chłopiec niepewnie wstał, tłumiąc szloch. Uspokajał się przez moment, a potem otarł ze złością łzy, płynące mu z oczu. _Chłopaki nie płaczą_, pomyślał. Wyprostował się i ruszył do Pokoju Wspólnego, udając, że nic się nie stało.

* * *

**Czas mija…**

Pierwsze trzy tygodnie szkoły były dla Harry'ego wyjątkowo ciężkie. Od czasu do czasu Ginny wślizgiwała się do jego pokoju późno w nocy korzystając z jego peleryny-niewidki. Najczęściej był szczęśliwy po prostu przytulając ją i zasypiając. Przy nauce do egzaminów i lekcjach naprawdę nie miał siły na nic więcej. Remus kupił dla Harry'ego dwie dodatkowe peleryny-niewidki, a ten przekazał je Lunie i Hermionie. Uznał, że skoro Ginny może się do niego zakradać, dlaczego jego dwie przyjaciółki mają być pokrzywdzone?

Pierwsze spotkanie całego AD okazało się co najmniej emocjonujące. Gdy Hermiona wyciągnęła pergamin z nałożoną przysięgą krwi i poprosiła wszystkich o podpisanie, rozległo się sporo protestów, nawet wśród oryginalnych członków AD. Harry szybko uciszył ich, przypominając o jaką stawkę toczy się walka. Kiedy marudzenie w końcu ucichło, a pergamin został podpisany, przeszli do ważniejszych kwestii.

Niemal jednomyślnie, 151 głosów za, przy 1 przeciw, oficjalnie zmieniono nazwę AD na Brygadę Feniksa. Harry czuł, że w jakiś sposób jest to aluzja do jego formy animagicznej, choć nie była ona powszechnie znana.

Pomaganie profesorowi Snape'owi na lekcjach Obrony okazało się znacznie fajniejsze niż Harry oczekiwał. Pomaganie dzieciakom i obserwowanie jak się uczą, wynagradzało mu wszystkie trudy.

Hermiona przekonała Dumbledore'a, by pozwolił jej, Ronowi i Neville'owi zdać wcześniej owutema z Obrony. Argumentowała, że jako członkowie kadry oficerskiej Harry'ego będą mogli wykorzystać ten czas, by asystować Harry'emu na lekcjach Zaawansowanej Obrony. Dumbledore zapewne pożałował, że jej na to pozwolił, bo gdy tylko informacja wyciekła, ponad dwadzieścioro członków AD z siódmego roku poprosiło o to samo, na co dyrektor niechętnie się zgodził.

Przez te trzy tygodnie w szkole panował względny spokój, ale krążyła jedna niepokojąca plotka, której nikt nie był w stanie potwierdzić lub zdementować. Mówiło się, że dwóch uczniów zostało pobitych, ale nie na tyle, by wylądować w szpitalu, a jeśli nawet, to na tak krótko, by nikt nie zauważył ich nieobecności.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

- Raportuj – syknął siedzący na swoim tronie Voldemort.

- Wszystko w gotowości, Panie. Czekamy na rozkaz – wyszeptał korzący się Śmierciożerca.

- A co z domem Grangerów? – spytał Voldemort.

- Mój Panie, ten dom jest mocno chroniony i obłożony osłonami. Potrzebowalibyśmy do tego wielu ludzi, a nie byłoby gwarancji, że nie uciekną, nim zdołamy się przebić – odrzekł niepewnie mężczyzna. Voldemort nienawidził słuchać odmownych odpowiedzi.

Czarny Pan siedział przez moment w ciszy, namyślając się.

- Ruszajcie! – warknął w końcu.

- Tak, Panie – Śmierciożerca wybiegł z komnaty, by przekazać rozkaz.

Voldemort rozsiadł się na tronie, marszcząc to co mu z brwi zostało. Aurorzy pojmali niemal czterdzieścioro jego sług. To już było wystarczająco złą wiadomością, ale na domiar złego zdołali odciąć fundusze niemal setki innych. Strata pieniędzy była dla niego dużym problemem. Miał armię, którą musiał karmić i wyposażyć.

_Niech szlag tych głupców w Ministerstwie! _złościł się. _Jak śmieli przenosić moje sługi do nowego Azkabanu! Nie mam jeszcze na tyle sił, by walczyć przeciw goblinom!_

Może nowa seria planowanych okrucieństw wystraszy Ministerstwo na tyle, że przestanie wsadzać nos w nie swoje sprawy.

* * *

**Newcastle**

Dom wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie. Stał w pewnej odległości od drogi, nie świeciły się w nim żadne światła.

Dziesięciu Śmierciożerców otoczyło dom i zablokowało wszystkie potencjalne wyjścia. Potem jak jeden mąż unieśli różdżki i dom stanął w płomieniach. Stali, słuchając jak wrzeszczą ludzie, którzy w środku płonęli żywcem. Zanim odeszli, jeden z nich rzucił Mroczny Znak, by unosił się nad ogniem.

Te same sceny powtórzyły się w Sheffield, Reading, Exeter, Kirkwall i pięciu innych miastach w Anglii.

* * *

**Hogwart**

Gdy pierwszy dom stanął w płomieniach, Harry przebudził się gwałtownie. Wypełniło go poczucie przerażenia i straty, jakiego nie doznał nigdy wcześniej. Nie rozumiał czemu tak się czuje, więc ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Ginny, wyczołgał się z łóżka.

Naciągnął szatę i potykając się zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie zwinął się na kanapie z kolanami pod brodą. Gapił się w ogień, a poczucie straty narastało w nim. Nie poczuł kiedy zaczęły się łzy, nie wiedział kiedy zmieniły się w głębokie, spazmatyczne łkanie, które wstrząsało całym jego ciałem.

Kilka minut później Ginny sięgnęła po Harry'ego i odkryła, że zniknął. Rozbudziło ją to, więc nałożyła szatę i udała się w poszukiwaniu swojego narzeczonego. Spodziewała się, że będzie musiała się udać do Pokoju Życzeń i przerwać mu kolejny trening, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu ujrzała go w Pokoju Wspólnym, gdzie płakał zwinięty w kłębek przed kominkiem.

Po kilku minutach nieudanych prób dotarcia do Harry'ego pobiegła z powrotem do dormitorium po Hermionę. Wspólnie udało im się posadzić Harry'ego. Ginny przytuliła go, ale on wciąż nie reagował. Hermiona przyglądała się temu przez moment, po czym podjęła decyzję.

- Ginny, idę po Madam Pomfrey. To nie jest normalne, on potrzebuje pomocy.

Ginny wciąż usiłowała pocieszyć Harry'ego, więc jedynie skinęła głową.

Hermiona zdołała zrobić tylko kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia, gdy stanęło ono otworem, a do środka wszedł profesor Dumbledore z Madam Pomfrey, oboje w koszulach nocnych.

- Profesorze, ja właśnie… Harry…

- Proszę się uspokoić, panno Granger. Madam Pomfrey powinna być w stanie pomóc Harry'emu.

- Ale co się z nim stało? W ogóle na nic nie reaguje.

- Widzi pani, panno Granger, Harry to prawdziwe dziecko światłości. Dlatego odczuwa każde jego osłabienie bardzo osobiście. Kiedy wyczułem jego żal, obudziłem Madam Pomfrey. Nie wiem co się stało i wątpię, żeby sam Harry wiedział. Wie tylko, że dziś w nocy coś strasznego zadało cios światłu i opłakuje tę stratę.

Oboje patrzyli, jak Madam Pomfrey i Ginny próbują wspólnymi siłami uspokoić Harry'ego. Niemal dwadzieścia minut zajęło im doprowadzenie Harry'ego do takiego stanu, by przyjął uspokajający wywar, który przyniosła ze sobą pielęgniarka. W końcu jednak eliksir zadziałał i napięcie Harry'ego zelżało.

- Harry – odezwał się delikatnie Dumbledore. – Wiesz co się stało? Możesz nam coś powiedzieć?

- Nie wiem, dyrektorze. Stało się coś strasznego. Wielu dobrych ludzi zginęło, ale nie wiem jak ani dlaczego – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

- Dyrektorze, sen będzie teraz dla niego najlepszym lekarstwem – wtrąciła się delikatnie Madam Pomfrey.

- A, tak. Dziękuję, Poppy. Odprowadzę go do łóżka – zapewnił Dumbledore.

Skinęła głową i zaczęła się zbierać. Dumbledore poczekał aż wyjdzie, nim zwrócił się do dziewcząt. W międzyczasie Harry zasnął w ramionach Ginny.

- Panno Weasley, panno Granger – zaczął cicho z błyskiem w oku. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z waszych nocnych wycieczek w tym roku. Oficjalnie nie mogę na to pozwolić. W związku z tym wierzę, że będziecie na tyle dyskretne, bym nigdy nie dowiedział się o tym oficjalnie.

Obie czarodziejki spojrzały na niego wstrząśnięte i niepewnie pokiwały głowami.

- Znakomicie. W takim razie pozostawię wam zadanie odprowadzenia Harry'ego do jego łóżka. Uważam, że przyda mu się kochająca osoba, która przytuli go dziś w nocy – dodał z uśmiechem, patrząc znacząco na Ginny.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i wyszedł. Obie młode kobiety gapiły się z niedowierzaniem na jego plecy. W końcu otrząsnęły się, spojrzały po sobie i Ginny rzuciła na Harry'ego zaklęcie lewitacji. Odniosła go na łózko, weszła za nim i przytuliła mocno.

Następnego ranka Ginny obudziło coś bardzo przyjemnego. Harry przytulał się do niej i co pewien czas nachylał się, by ją pocałować. Jednak w tych pocałunkach nie było pożądania. Zamrugała i spojrzała na niego.

- Dziękuję, Gin. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi w nocy pomogłaś – wyszeptał.

Tego ranka Harry i Ginny podeszli do stolika, który zaczynał być znany jako „ich" stolik i ku swemu zaskoczeniu ujrzeli przy nim profesora Dumbledore, który uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy para zajęła miejsca. Żadne z nich nie zapytało o przyczynę bólu w oczach starego czarodzieja.

Harry widział wystarczająco dużo nagłówków Proroka Codziennego w drodze na śniadanie, by przyprawić go o gęsią skórkę. Patrzył, jak profesor Sprout i profesor Flitwick podchodzą do dwóch trzecioroczniaków, których nie miał okazji poznać.

Gdy nauczyciele wyprowadzali podopiecznych z Wielkiej Sali, dyrektor wstał z miejsca. Widząc tę scenę Harry nagle zorientował się co się stało. Zamknął oczy na moment, a potem gwałtownie odwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Zabierz ich stamtąd, Hermiono. Nie są bezpieczni! Zabierz ich stamtąd dzisiaj. Wyślij ich do Nory, na Grimmauld Place albo nich uciekają z kraju!

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona tak intensywną reakcją. Jego płonące oczy wbijały się w nią. Ginny mocno chwyciła jego dłoń, niepewna co się dzieje.

- Obawiam się, że muszę zgodzić się z Harrym, panno Granger – westchnął Dumbledore. – Ataki z zeszłej nocy były zapewne dopiero pierwszymi z całej serii, a skierowano je wyłącznie przeciw rodzinom czarodziejek i czarodziejów z rodzin mugoli. Dom pani rodziców jest chroniony, ale nie gwarantuje bezpieczeństwa. Przynajmniej na pewien czas powinni przenieść się w inne miejsce.

Hermiona zrozumiała i krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy.

- Pani rodzice zapewne wciąż są o tej porze w domu, więc jeśli pani chce, przygotuję pani świstoklik do domu rodziców, a stamtąd na Grimmauld Place. Harry jest właścicielem tego domu i jestem pewien, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko pobytowi pani rodziców. Z tego co wiem przeprowadzka nie wydłuży zbytnio ich drogi do pracy. Remus mógłby zabrać ich samochód i przenieść go na Grimmauld Place.

Hermiona rozejrzała się. W oczach przyjaciół widziała zachętę do przyjęcia oferty. Mogła więc tylko skinąć potakująco głową. Dumbledore ruszył do swojego biura, a Hermiona podążyła za nim.

* * *

**Jeden z sąsiednich stołów, Wielka Sala, Hogwart**

Wan Chang wraz z przyjaciółmi obserwowali, jak dyrektor z prefekt naczelną wychodzą z Wielkiej Sali. Całe rano zaśmiewali się z nagłówków Proroka Codziennego i twierdzili, że szlamy i mieszańce wreszcie dostają to, na co zasłużyli.

Przerwała im sowa z listem do Wan. Listem od Danny'ego! Tak za nim tęskniła! Brakowało jej jego ramion, które ją otaczały, delikatnej siły, którą czuła, gdy się z nią kochał.

Niecierpliwie rozerwała kopertę. Był uroczy i romantyczny. Też za nią tęsknił i jego serce krwawiło bez niej. Dopiero w ostatnim akapicie na drugiej stronie przeszedł do poważnych kwestii.

Do drugiej strony przyczepiona była mała koperta z białym proszkiem. Szybko schowała ją do kieszeni i rozejrzała się niespokojnie. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

Rozejrzała się po Sali, wreszcie dostrzegła Harry'ego Pottera. Przytulał tą zdrajczynię krwi Weasley. Zmrużyła oczy. _Dostaniesz to, na co zasługujesz, ty obleśny mieszańcu!_

* * *

**Zaawansowana Obrona z profesorem Parsonsem**

Tego dnia Jack Parsons prowadził lekcję. Harry i profesor Snape zostali w zamku, podczas gdy Jack zabrał uczniów na coś, co nazywał łagodnym truchtem. Odkąd odrosła mu noga bezlitośnie ćwiczył klasę i siebie samego. Zabierał im wszystkim różdżki przed wyjściem na zewnątrz. Potem kazał im biegać wokół jeziora. On biegł za nimi z tęgim kijem, który gdzieś znalazł. Czasem nazywał go „motywatorem", a czasem po prostu „tyłkogrzmotem".

Zeszłoroczni członkowie AD nie mieli specjalnych problemów podczas tych biegów. Jednak nawet ci młodsi stażem byli pełni zapału do biegania po kilku bliskich spotkaniach z „motywatorem". Jack nauczył ich także marszowych piosenek, które należało śpiewać podczas biegu, a które wywoływały niemałe poruszenie w gronie pedagogicznym.

_Nie wiem, nie wiem, lecz donieśli,  
Vold ma jaja pełne pleśni!  
Nie wiem, nie wiem, lecz mówili,  
ci z Hogwartu – seks maszyny!_

To była jedna z najmniej wulgarnych przyśpiewek, które dla nich wymyślił. Uczniowie jednak cieszyli się tymi małymi sprośnymi rymowankami i wkrótce zaczęli wymyślać własne.

Jedyny problem, na który napotkał Jack, to skłonienie Harry'ego do biegania wokół jeziora. Odmówił i nie chciał wyjaśnić Jackowi przyczyn. Dopiero gdy Ron odciągnął go na bok i opowiedział co przydarzyło się Harry'emu podczas biegu w zeszłym roku, Jack przestał naciskać.

* * *

**Owutemowy przedtermin**

W końcu nadszedł dzień wcześniejszych owutemów. Harry poświęcał na naukę tyle czasu, ile tylko mógł. Musiał przyznać, że cieszy się, że nie jest jedynym zdającym, choć tylko on zdawał Zaklęcia i Transmutację.

Zarówno praktyczna jak i teoretyczna część owutemów z Zaklęć i Transmutacji okazały się dla niego bułką z masłem. Teoria Obrony była banalna, ale z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu nauczyciele postanowili podręczyć go na praktyce.

Zaczęło się od jego pojedynku z profesorem Snapem. Harry wygrał go jednym zaklęciem. Jego Expeliarmus przebiło tarczę profesora Snape'a i wyrwało mu różdżkę z ręki. Wszystko zajęło dziesięć sekund.

Następnie przybył profesor Flitwick. Był trochę twardszy, ale w niecałą minutę Harry związał swojego nauczyciela i zostawił go wiszącego głową w dół metr nad podłogą.

- Brawo! – zawołał malutki profesor, gdy został delikatnie opuszczony na podłogę i rozwiązany.

Tonks, która przyszła tego dnia z wizytą, zajęła miejsce Flitwicka. Niestety dla niej, Harry znał jej największą słabość – jej własne ciało. Wyczarował pod jej stopami dziesiątki piłeczek, a potem rzucił na nią zaklęcie tłukące. Próbowała odskoczyć, ale nogi jej się rozjechały i zgubiła różdżkę.

Po trzeciej porażce nauczyciele zebrali się na naradę, podczas gdy reszta AD, czekająca na własny egzamin, patrzyła. Kiedy wszedł Dumbledore, wszyscy odwrócili się do niego.

- Czy ktoś mnie potrzebował? – spytał dyrektor.

- Tak – odpowiedział Snape. – Wypróbowaliśmy przeciwko panu Potterowi trzech przeciwników i jak dotąd żaden nie wytrzymał regulaminowych pięciu minut. Najdłuższy pojedynek trwał niespełna minutę.

Dumbledore uniósł brew, a potem z błyskiem w oku zerknął na Harry'ego.

- Może ja będę w stanie zapewnić niezbędne pięć minut.

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Walczył już i wygrywał z symulacjami kontrolowanymi przez Dumbledore'a, ale tym razem będzie na serio. Pojedynek z Dumbledorem bez żadnych opóźnień, wynikających z konieczności kontroli symulacji.

Dumbledore przesunął się na miejsce dla przeciwnika i natychmiast podniósł tarczę.

Harry spróbował wypalić na początku kilka standardowych zaklęć: ogłuszacze, tłukące, Expeliarmus. Dumbledore z łatwością unikał ich lub je blokował.

Nagle dyrektor odpowiedział gwałtownym ogniem. Harry musiał się skupić na unikach i blokowaniu. Dubledore nie przestawał strzelać, póki jedno z zaklęć nie zahaczyło o bok Harry'ego, aż zawirował.

Harry czuł ból w boku. Zapewne miał tam niezłego sińca. Ale potężny cios dostało też jego ego. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, a jego oczy się zwęziły. _Więc tak chcesz się bawić?_

Jedną ręką rzucił zaklęcie słonecznego światła, normalnie używane do oświetlania stadionów. Drugą odpalił serię zaklęć tłukących. Zaklęcie słonecznego światła przeleciało nad Dumbledorem, który zignorował je, bo nie było skierowane w niego. Nagle obudziło się do życia. Intensywne, jaskrawe światło oślepiło Dumbledore'a, który zachwiał się, niezdolny zobaczyć nadlatujące ku niemu zaklęcia tłukące. Większość przeszła bokiem, ale jedno trafiło w bark, wybijając go. Dumbledore upadł do tyłu.

Dyrektor powoli wstał i przełożył różdżkę do drugiej ręki. Szybko rzucił zaklęcie przeciwbólowe na uszkodzonym ramieniu. Obaj czarodzieje zadawali ciosy, ale żaden nie był w stanie osiągnąć przewagi.

Harry krok za krokiem zmniejszał dystans między walczącymi. Miał plan, ale dość niebezpieczny, gdyż skracanie dystansu oznaczało, że miał mniej czasu, by zareagować na zaklęcie. Kiedy uznał, że jest wystarczająco blisko, a Dumbledore wystrzelił zaklęcie ognia, Harry wykonał mikroskok. Dumbledore stracił go z oczu, nieco oślepiony z powodu ognia.

Nagle dyrektor zamarł. Harry stał u jego lewego boku, wbijając czubek różdżki w jego szyję. Obaj mężczyźni stali nieruchomo, czekając aż magiczny zegar odmierzy sześćdziesiąt sekund brakujące do regulaminowych pięciu minut.

Kiedy licznik dotarł do zera, Dumbledore zawołał wesoło:

- Poddaję się, mój chłopcze! Świetna robota! Może teraz pójdziemy odwiedzić Madam Pomfrey?

Harry opuścił różdżkę. Bok piekielnie go bolał.

- Ma pan rację, to będzie dobry pomysł.

Harry, trzymający się za bok i Dumbledore z wybitym barkiem, wyszli z pomieszczenia omawiając pojedynek, zostawiając dwóch nauczycieli, jedną auror i dwadzieścioro troje uczniów gapiących się na nich, jakby zwariowali.

Dumbledore i Harry, którzy przybyli jednocześnie i to kontuzjowani. To wystarczyło, żeby doprowadzić Madam Pomfrey do szału. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że kontuzje są wynikiem pojedynku, zaczęła ochrzaniać Dumbledore'a jak zwykłego ucznia, winiąc go za wszystkie obrażenia.

Harry i Dumbledore w zdumieniu wysłuchiwali tej tyrady. Ale nie zamierzali dodatkowo denerwować osoby, która miała ich wyleczyć.

Harry był wdzięczny dyrektorowi. Gdyby ten nie interweniował, egzamin mógłby trwać kilka godzin, nim dotarliby do regulaminowych pięciu minut. Wiedział, że ta historia szybko się nie rozejdzie. Uczniom zapowiedziano, że jeśli zdradzą, że pozwolono zdać im wcześniej egzaminy, ich wyniki zostaną anulowane i będą musieli zdawać jeszcze raz na wiosnę.

Dumbledore zapewnił Harry'ego, że wszyscy poznają swoje wyniki najpóźniej do końca tygodnia. Na razie mieli chodzić na lekcje, jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

* * *

**Ginny**

Pod koniec września Ginny zorientowała się, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Nie była w stanie tego potwierdzić, ale miała uczucie, że jest obserwowana.

Dopiero po pewnym czasie spostrzegła, że w miejscu, w którym przebywa, zawsze jest co najmniej dwóch członków Brygady. Na początku wzruszyła ramionami. Zapewne mieli nakładające się plany lekcji. Ale po pewnym czasie odkryła, że nawet na korytarzach ktoś podąża za nią pod zaklęciem iluzji. Im więcej o tym myślała, tym bardziej była wściekła.

Pewnego wieczoru eksplodowała. Szła ręka w rękę z Harrym do Pokoju Wspólnego ze spotkania Brygady i dostrzegła śledzącego ich zakameleonowanego ucznia.

Kiedy Harry chciał otoczyć ręką jej ramiona, odtrąciła go i zaciągnęła do pustej klasy. Gdy oboje znaleźli się w środku, rzuciła zaklęcia ciszy i zamykające na drzwi. Potem z rękami na biodrach spojrzała wściekle na Harry'ego.

Młody czarodziej był skonfundowany. Widział, że jego narzeczona jest wściekła, ale nie miał pojęcia o co jej chodzi.

- Gin? – spytał.

- Nie udawaj niewiniątka! Co ty do cholery robisz?

- O czym…

- O czym? Myślisz, że jestem jakimś dzieckiem, które potrzebuje twojej ochrony? Tak mnie postrzegasz? Nie sądzisz, że potrafię sama o siebie zadbać? CO CI NA WSZYSTKIE KRĘGI PIEKIEŁ STRZELIŁO DO ŁBA, POTTER?

- Gin, ja…

- ODWOŁAJ SWOICH GORYLI, POTTER! NIE POTRZEBUJĘ TWOJEJ OCHRONY! WYSTARCZAJĄCO DUŻO TEGO GÓWNA SŁYSZAŁAM OD MOJEJ RODZINY! AAARRRG! JAK MOGŁEŚ MI TO ZROBIĆ?

- Gin, nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz…

Zdrętwiała. Zdjęła z palca pierścionek zaręczynowy i rzuciła mu pod nogi.

- Nie wierzę ci, Potter – syknęła. – A nie mogę kochać kłamcy.

Po tych słowach odblokowała drzwi i wyszła z klasy.

Harry nachylił się, by podnieść pierścionek, a po jego twarzy spływały łzy. Stał tam przez czas, który wydawał mu się wiecznością. Wreszcie zmienił się w Skrzydło i zniknął.

Przez kolejne trzy dni Ginny unikała wszystkich. Przestała uczęszczać na spotkania Brygady. Zauważyła, że Harry nie uczy na Zaawansowanej Obronie, ale miała to gdzieś. Jadała w kuchni, albo siadała przy oddzielnym stoliku i odmawiała rozmów z kimkolwiek. Była zbyt zajęta własną złością i żalem. Za każdym razem, gdy dochodziła do punktu, w którym już niemal pękało jej serce, spostrzegała jeden ze swych cieni i znów wypełniała ją wściekłość. Czuła, że Harry zdradził ją, nie traktując jak równorzędną partnerkę, choć deklarował coś innego.

Czwartego dnia rano jadła śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, gdy padł na nią jakiś cień. Uniosła wzrok i dojrzała profesora Dumbledore.

- Panno Weasley, czy zechciałaby pani pójść za mną?

Potaknęła i ruszyła za dyrektorem do jego gabinetu. Na miejscu odkryła, że byli tam już oboje Snape'owie, profesor McGonagall, Hermiona i Ron.

Kiedy Dumbledore wskazał na sofę, usiadła. Było jej wszystko jedno. Wystarczyło, że straciła swojego narzeczonego.

- Panno Weasley, czy wie pani, gdzie podziewa się Harry Potter? – spytał łagodnie Dumbledore. jednak w jego oczach brakowało zwyczajowego błysku.

- Nie. Nie widziałam go przez ostatnich kilka dni.

- Czy mogę spytać, gdzie jest pani pierścionek zaręczynowy?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, starając się zamaskować swój ból.

- Pewnie on go ma. Rzuciłam mu go pod nogi kilka dni temu.

Ron zrobił wielkie oczy. Hermiona wyglądała na zszokowaną.

- Ginny, ale czemu? – zawołała.

- Polecił członkom Brygady, by mnie pilnowali, a kiedy zapytałam go o to, skłamał mi w żywe oczy. Obiecywał, że nigdy mnie nie okłamie. Obiecał, że będzie mnie traktował jak równą sobie, ale tego nie zrobił – warknęła.

- Ginny, przepraszam, to wszystko moja wina! – zawołała Hermiona. Ukryła twarz na piersi Rona i rozpłakała się. Ron przytulił ją i spojrzał ze złością na siostrę.

- Ty głupia babo! – wrzasnął. – To nie Harry polecił im cię pilnować, on nic o tym nie wiedział!

- Co? Ale jak to?

- Hermiona była przekonana, że jeśli coś ci się stanie, Harry straci wolę walki, może nawet wolę życia. Już trzeci dzień nikt nie ma od niego wieści, bo nie zechciałaś kogoś zapytać. Po prostu założyłaś, że znasz odpowiedzi! I zabrałaś Harry'emu to, czego najbardziej potrzebował! – Ron szalał z wściekłości.

- Wystarczy! – przerwał mu Dumbledore. Tymczasem Ginny zbladła jak prześcieradło, gdy uświadomiła sobie ogrom swojej pomyłki. – W tej chwili najważniejsze, by odnaleźć Harry'ego i sprowadzić go z powrotem – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Jeśli przedwcześnie rzuci się na Voldemorta, przegra z całą pewnością. Gdzie mógł się podziać?

Ron, próbujący pocieszyć Hermionę, oderwał się na moment od swojej narzeczonej.

- Nie mógł udać się do Nory ani na Grimmauld. Dostałby pan wiadomość. To nam zostawia Dziurawy Kocioł, Ulicę Pokątną albo Hogsmeade. Harry umie się teleportować, ale nie zna zbyt dużo miejsc, w które mógłby się udać. Nie sądzę, by mógł ukrywać się tu, w Hogwarcie, chyba że zszedł do komnaty tajemnic. Ale w takim wypadku nie ma sposobu, by do niego dotrzeć.

- Severusie, sprawdź Ulicę Pokątną – polecił dyrektor. – Sereno, ty udaj się do Dziurawego Kotła, upewnij się, że nie wynajął tam pokoju. Ja skontaktuję się z Zakonem, by przeszukali Hogsmeade i otaczające tereny.

Serena i Severus natychmiast udali się do Fiuu i zniknęli. Po chwili dyrektor skontaktował się z Grimmauld Place.

W końcu Dumbledore wyciągnął głowę z kominka i usiadł za biurkiem. Spojrzał na trójkę nastolatków i westchnął.

- Panno Weasley, to wszystko zaczęło się od nieporozumienia między panią i Harrym. Wierzę, że jeśli go znajdziemy, to będziemy w stanie to naprawić. Ale muszę pani powiedzieć, że Harry będzie w bardzo złym stanie psychicznym. Może nie być skłonny, by słuchać kiedykolwiek, jeśli go znajdziemy.

- Mnie posłucha – powiedziała z przekonaniem Ginny.

- A dlaczego miałby pani słuchać, panno Weasley? Dobitnie wyraziła pani swoje uczucia, gdy cisnęła mu pani symbol jego miłości pod nogi i wypadła jak obrażone dziecko. Miłość wymaga zaufania, czego ewidentnie musi się pani jeszcze nauczyć.

Twarz Ginny poczerwieniała z gniewu.

- To co dzieje się między mną i Harrym to nie pana sprawa!

- Ty głupia dziewucho! Nie moja sprawa? Uczeń zaginął! Chociaż w tej konkretnej sytuacji sprawa dotyczy mnie osobiście, to jako dyrektor tej szkoły odpowiadam za każdego ucznia.

Oburzona Ginny zerwała się na równe nogi, ale Dumbledore warknął:

- Siadaj! A teraz – kontynuował chłodno, gdy zajęła z powrotem swoje miejsce. – Mam pytanie, które chcę pani zadać, panno Weasley. Czy chce go pani w swoim życiu czy nie? Jeśli nie, może pani wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Ginny wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

- Proszę, dyrektorze, nie chcę go stracić – wyszeptała.

- Powinnaś o tym pomyśleć zanim wyrwałaś mu serce, młoda damo! – widząc jej załamane spojrzenie Dumbledore nieco złagodniał – Nie sądzę byś już go straciła, Ginewro. Ale zaleczenie tej rany potrwa dużo czasu, o ile da się ją w ogóle uleczyć. Musisz się nauczyć panować nad sobą, moja droga. Miałem wrażenie, najwyraźniej mylne, że to twój brat Ronald jest tym Weasleyem, który ma w zwyczaju bez namysłu gadać co ślina na język przyniesie. Następnym razem, gdy przyjdzie ci ochota zachowywać się jak dziecko, proponuję wyczarować lalkę. Widziałaś wyraźnie ile szkody możesz narobić beztrosko wypowiedzianymi słowami. Jeśli możesz zrobić coś takiego osobie, którą kochasz, co możesz uczynić innym? – zakończył cicho Dumbledore.

Hermiona w końcu przestała płakać. Spojrzała błagalnie na Ginny.

- Ginny, tak mi przykro – wyszeptała.

Ginny, wciąż blada jak duch, spojrzała na Hermionę i niepewnie pokiwała głową. _Co ja narobiłam?_ spytała samą siebie. _Dyrektor ma rację. Dlaczego nie uwierzyłam Harry'emu? On mnie przecież nigdy nie okłamał! Dlaczego miałby teraz zacząć? Boże, musi być jakiś sposób, żeby to naprawić! Zrobię wszystko…_

Siedzieli w ciszy, lękając się najgorszego. Wydawało im się, że siedzą tak już kilka godzin, gdy Fiuu obudziło się, a z płomieni wyszła Serena.

- Nie było go ostatnio w Dziurawym Kotle – zameldowała.

Znów minęło sporo czasu, nim w kominku pojawił się ogień. Tym razem był to Remus prowadzący Harry'ego. Brudny, w podartych szatach, wyglądał jakby od wielu dni nic nie jadł i nie spał. Opuścił ramiona, w oczach widniała rezygnacja i brak chęci życia. Ron i Hermiona zerwali się, by go uściskać, ale Remus powstrzymał ich gestem. Ginny wpatrywała się w podłogę.

Remus podprowadził Harry'ego do sofy i posadził go koło Ginny.

Rozejrzał się po zebranych.

- Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni co tu się do cholery dzieje? – spytał ze złością. - Znalazłem go w starej jaskini Syriusza. Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać i wygląda makabrycznie.

Dumbledore uciszył go gestem.

- Harry – odezwał się cicho. – Harry, Ginny wciąż cię kocha. Po prostu zmyliło ją coś, co zrobił ktoś inny. Rozumiesz co mówię?

Harry spojrzał na niego. Czy też raczej przez niego. Jego wzrok skupiał się gdzieś indziej.

Z gardła Ginny wyrwało się zdławione łkanie, gdy Harry nie zareagował. Dumbledore westchnął i wstał zza biurka. Położył po jednej dłoni na głowach obojga nastolatków. Oboje zesztywnieli, gdy tymczasowa więź, którą stworzył między nimi dyrektor pozwoliła im czuć miłość i ból partnera.

Hermiona i Ron patrzyli na to szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Kiedy Harry ujął Ginny za rękę, wszyscy westchnęli z ulgą. To był dobry początek.

Dumbledore wreszcie puścił ich i zachwiał się, robiąc kilka niepewnych kroków w tył. Remus zerwał się na nogi i złapał starego czarodzieja, pomagając mu wrócić na fotel za biurkiem. Ginny i Harry przytulali się, płacząc cicho.

- Dziękuję, Remusie. To niezwykle wyczerpujące zaklęcie. Zabierz ich proszę do pokojów gościnnych na tym piętrze. Hasło to „Eksplodujący Dureń". Potem wróć tutaj. podejrzewam, że oboje będą potrzebowali snu.

Remus pomógł parze wstać i wyprowadził ich z gabinetu.

Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Minerva spojrzała na Dumbledore'a.

- Co zrobiłeś? Był praktycznie w katatonii, gdy go przyprowadzono.

- Wiem, Minervo. Właśnie dlatego zrobiłem to, co zrobiłem. Stworzyłem między nimi więź, pozwalając obojgu czuć nawzajem swoje emocje: miłość, strach i ból. Gdy poczuli te emocje, odruchowo zwrócili się ku sobie. Gdyby tak się nie stało, odesłałbym Harry'ego do szpitala, a pannę Weasley do jej dormitorium albo w ogóle poza szkołę. Ich wzajemna miłość jest silniejsza niż ból, który czują. Więź przetrwa tylko kilka dni, ale dzięki niej staną się silniejsi. Chyba jednak przez najbliższych kilka dni powinienem zwracać na nich baczniejszą uwagę.

* * *

**Harry i Ginny, pokój gościnny**

Ginny przebudziła się w dziwnym łóżku. Chwilę potrwało nim przypomniała sobie skąd się tu wzięła. Spojrzała na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie na innym łóżku leżał Harry, wciąż pogrążony we śnie. Nie wiedziała co zrobił im Dumbledore, ale rozumiała, że ból który teraz czuje nie jest tylko jej. Wyszła z łóżka i podeszła do Harry'ego. Nie miała odwagi, by spojrzeć mu w twarz w biurze Dumbledore'a.

Wyglądał okropnie. Nawet we śnie wyglądał na wyczerpanego, jego twarz pokrywał czterodniowy zarost. Ubrania miał poszarpane i brudne. Usiadła na łóżku twarzą do niego, pragnąc go dotknąć, przytulić, ale bała się.

Harry spał głęboko, ale coś go męczyło. Czuł w pobliżu Ginny i jej desperacką potrzebę. Przebudził się z wysiłkiem i powoli otworzył oczy, by na nią spojrzeć. Ginny siedziała u jego boku, ale nie widziała go. Skupiała się na tym, co czuje przez ich połączenie.

_Na Merlina, ależ ona piękna_, pomyślał. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Za każdym razem gdy na nią patrzył, przychodziła mu do głowy ta sama myśl. Pragnął po nią sięgnąć i przytulić ją.

Ginny zamrugała zdziwiona, gdy coś w ich połączeniu nagle się zmieniło. Tam gdzie wcześniej czuła potworne uczucie straty i ból, teraz poczuła jak coś wzbiera zachwytem i tęsknotą. Przytłoczyła ją świadomość jego uczuć wobec niej. Ból wciąż się tam czaił, ale miłość była silniejsza. Jej własne uczucia przepłynęły ku Harry'emu. Cała jej miłość i ogromny ból, jej żal z powodu tego, jak go zraniła. Jej wątpliwość czy jest godna jego miłości.

Żadne nie powiedziało słowa. Po prostu patrzyli na siebie i wymieniali uczucia za pośrednictwem stworzonej przez Dumbledore'a więzi. Bała się, że cios, który zadała ich związkowi, zniszczył go w sposób nie do naprawienia. Wtedy Harry wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej. Oboje aż sapnęli, gdy więź otworzyła się na oścież, przekazując setki uczuć w ułamku sekundy.

Mogliby tak siedzieć bez końca, ale przerwał im Dumbledore, który wszedł do pokoju. Przyglądał się młodej parze przez dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się i zaprosił ich, by usiedli wraz nim przy stole.

Harry jęknął, wychodząc z łóżka. Bolały go wszystkie kości. Był ciągle taki zmęczony! Ginny podeszła do niego i pomogła mu usiąść przy stole. Dumbledore wyczarował posiłek dla obojga. Harry tylko spojrzał na jedzenie i zabrał się do konsumpcji. Nie jadł od czterech dni i był wygłodzony. Ginny nie miała apetytu.

Dumbledore przyglądał im się przez moment w milczeniu, wreszcie przemówił:

- Muszę przeprosić was oboje. Czuliście taki ból, że obawiam się, że zareagowałem nieco zbyt pochopnie. Stworzyłem więź między wami, którą normalnie wykorzystują tylko pary małżeńskie z długim stażem. W waszym przypadku ta więź jest tymczasowa i powinna zniknąć za jeden lub dwa dni. To co czujecie, to emocje drugiej osoby. Moim zdaniem był to jedyny sposób, by uświadomić wam co do siebie czujecie oraz że macie możliwość dotkliwego ranienia się nawzajem, zadając ból znacznie przewyższający ból fizyczny.

- To tymczasowe? – spytał Harry, jego głos zachrypnięty po wielu dniach milczenia. – Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby ta więź była na stałe…

Spojrzał nieśmiało na Ginny, która zarumieniła się, słysząc jego komentarz.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. _To może być prostsze niż myślałem._

- Harry, gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila i oboje będziecie tego pragnęli, z radością będę wam asystował w stworzeniu permanentnej więzi. Jeśli zostanie to prawidłowo wykonane, umożliwia partnerom nie tylko wymianę uczuć, ale także myśli. Pozwala to na większą harmonię w domu. Wie pani, panno Weasley, pomagałem stworzyć taką więź pani rodzicom wkrótce po pani narodzinach.

Ginny spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. To by wiele wyjaśniało! Ginny poczuła, że ktoś ciągnie ją za rękaw. Gdy tylko popatrzyła na niego, poczuła falę emocji płynących przez więź. Harry na wyciągniętej ku niej dłoni trzymał jej pierścionek.

Oferował go jej ponownie! Spojrzała na niego i znów poczuła jego miłość, tym razem zabarwioną nadzieją i strachem, że go odrzuci. Wyciągnęła rękę i wzięła pierścionek. Pulsował delikatnie i rozjarzył się niezwykle jasno, gdy wsunęła go z powrotem na palec.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do młodej pary.

- Dziś zostawię was w spokoju. Proponuję, żebyście oboje odpoczęli i porozmawiali. Chyba macie wiele do omówienia.

Wstał i rzucił na Harry'ego zaklęcie czyszczące. Nie było tak dobre jak prysznic, ale wystarczało. Potem dyrektor wyszedł z pokoju.

- Ginny – odezwał się cicho Harry. – Co takiego zrobiłem, czy dałem ci jakiś powód, żebyś przestała mi ufać?

- Przepraszam, Harry. Jestem przyzwyczajona, że moja rodzina mi nie ufa i traktuje mnie niczym małą dziewczynkę. Odruchowo założyłam, że robisz to samo – odpowiedziała.

- Przykro mi, że tak się czułaś, ale nie jestem twoją rodziną. Musisz się nauczyć mi ufać. Nie dałaś mi nawet szansy, bym mógł wyjaśnić.

Dotknęła jego dłoni i więź obudziła się do życia, zalewając go swoim żalem, który poruszył jego serce. Zdławił okrzyk, przyciągnął ją do siebie, ściągając z krzesła i mocno przytulił. Przez dłuższy czas pozostawali przytuleni, wreszcie Ginny odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Kochanie, musisz się przespać. Jesteś wykończony. Kiedy wstaniesz, zdecydowanie musisz się ogolić. Cały drapiesz.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- To będzie musiało poczekać. Nie mam tu mojej brzytwy – odpowiedział.

Wywróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Rzuciła zaklęcie na dłoń, głaskała jego twarz przez kilka chwil, wreszcie zabrała rękę.

Harry dotknął swojej gładkiej szczęki.

- Co to było? – spytał.

- Zaklęcie golące. Mój tato pozwalał mi patrzeć jak się goli, kiedy byłam mała. Nauczył mnie tego zaklęcia. Chodź Harry, położę cię do łózka.

Pozwolił odprowadzić się do łóżka. Szybko ściągnął większość ubrań i położył się. Ginny również się rozebrała i dołączyła do niego. Wziął ją w ramiona, pocałował w czoło i zasnął błyskawicznie.

Ginny nie spała jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, czując przepływające przez nią emocje Harry'ego. Spokój, zadowolenie i ogarniające go poczucie, że jest w miejscu, do którego przynależy. Przyznała sama przed sobą, że ta więź nie była zła.

Wtuliła się w niego i zasnęła.


	6. Ból i zajęcia z samokontroli

_**Od autora: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Ta historia zawiera postacie i miejsca będące własnością JK Rowling. Nic nie jest naszą własnością, nic nie zarabiamy na pisaniu tej historii. Po prostu dręczymy te postacie i Was, Drodzy Cztelnicy, dla naszej własnej satysfakcji. A teraz wszyscy pokłońcie się JK Rowling._

* * *

**Rozdział 6 – Ból i zajęcia z samokontroli**

**Ginny**

Ginny obudziła się po kilku godzinach. Czuła się bezpiecznie w ramionach Harry'ego, a ich więź wciąż była silna.

Zastanowiła się nad swoim zachowaniem z ostatnich kilku dni i była sobą, delikatnie mówiąc, zniesmaczona. Zbliżyła się bardzo blisko do skrzywdzenia Harry'ego w taki sposób, że nie udałoby im się poskładać ich związku.

Musiała odsunąć się od Harry'ego, by w spokoju pomyśleć. Zauważyła, że więź jest tym silniejsza im są bliżej, więc jeśli przeniosłaby się na kanapę, więź powinna osłabnąć na tyle, by mogła się zastanowić nad tym, co się stało i nie obudzić Harry'ego. Delikatnie wyśliznęła się z jego objęć. Wymamrotał coś w proteście przez sen, ale nie obudził się.

Podeszła do kanapy. Wciąż czuła jego miłość, ale czuła też, że został zraniony. To uczucie pulsowało bólem jak niezagojona rana i wiedziała, że to ona jest przyczyną. _Jak mogłam być tak głupia_, wymyślała sobie. _On nic nie zrobił, a ja złamałam mu serce! To tak jak powiedziała ciocia Tilly podczas tego okropnego lata po pierwszym roku: muszę zacząć kontrolować moje emocje, albo one będą kontrolować mnie! On dał mi swoją miłość i zaufanie. Nigdy mnie nie okłamał. Czuję to, co on czuje do mnie. To takie słodkie i czyste, ale pod powierzchnią czai się ból, który ja wywołałam i który tylko ja mogę przepędzić._

Spojrzała na Harry'ego i obiecała sobie, że nigdy już w niego nie zwątpi i udowodni, że jest godna jego zaufania. Znajdzie jakiś sposób, by opanować swoje gwałtowne uczucia. Wróciła do łózka i weszła do niego pod koc. Odruchowo wyciągnął do niej ręce. Ku jej zaskoczeniu ból nieco zmalał, nawet w tak krótkim czasie.

_On może o tym zapomnieć, ale ja zapamiętam to na zawsze_, obiecała sobie.

Harry, jeszcze nie do końca obudzony, musnął ustami jej szyję. Jego pocałunki zeszły z szyi na ramię, a jedna dłoń złapała jej pierś przez materiał stanika. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Czuł nie tylko swoje podniecenie, ale i jej. Ich uczucia zdawały się nakładać, wzmacniając się jeszcze bardziej. Spojrzał w jej oczy i dojrzał w nich odbicie swojej reakcji.

- Teraz już wiem czemu ludzie czekają do ślubu z tym stworzeniem więzi – powiedział cicho. Potem przymknął oczy i jęknął, gdy Ginny wsunęła rękę w jego bokserki i zaczęła go delikatnie pieścić.

W odpowiedzi wsunął dłoń w jej figi. Przywarli do siebie, czując narastającą rozkosz. Jej orgazm wywołał eksplozję u niego i jeszcze długą chwilę leżeli przyciśnięci do siebie, oddychając ciężko.

Potem leżeli przytuleni i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Tematy zmieniały się: od szkoły, przez kłótnię i jej przyczyny, ich wesele, aż po ostatnią walkę z Voldemortem. Wreszcie postanowili się ubrać i wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego. Właśnie ta rozmowa, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, pozwoliła rozpocząć leczenie leżącego między nimi bólu.

* * *

**Tonks i bliźnięta**

W czasie gdy Harry i Ginny wracali do Pokoju Wspólnego, Tonks udała się do gabinetu McGonagall, gdzie miała pracować z bliźniętami Stonesmith. McGonagall była wdzięczna za pomoc. Gdy sama pracowała z Tonks, mogła się powoływać jedynie na swoje doświadczenia jako animaga. Młodsza kobieta zapamiętała te lekcje jako niezręczne i niezwykle czasochłonne.

Praca z bliźniętami była dla Tonks zupełnie nowym doświadczeniem. Tego dnia mieli kontynuować zmienianie koloru włosów. Nauczyła się, że małe sukcesy są lepsze niż wielkie porażki. Zmiana koloru włosów nie była zbyt efektowna, ale ułatwiała uzyskanie kontroli nad zdolnościami matamorfomaga.

Normalnie młoda auror o pogodnym usposobieniu przeskakiwałaby co chwilę pomiędzy różnymi wersjami swojej postaci. Jednak w towarzystwie bliźniąt utrzymywała swoje zdolności pod kontrolą. Kiedyś się zapomniała i dzieciaki były przerażone niektórymi jej przemianami.

Kiedy weszła do biura, profesor McGonagall i bliźnięta już na nią czekali. McGonagall uważnie obserwowała ich lekcje, w razie gdyby musiała kiedyś w przyszłości pomóc jakiemuś innemu metamorfomagowi.

Na widok Tonks twarz Eriki rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech.

- TONKS! – podbiegła do niej, ciągnąc za sobą brata. – Patrz co umiemy zrobić!

Erika podstawiła dłoń pod nos młodej kobiety i wykrzywiła w skupieniu twarzyczkę. Powoli jej paznokcie wydłużyły się. Eryk popatrzył z obrzydzeniem na swoje długie paznokcie i skrócił je do poprzedniej długości.

Tonks była zaskoczona, ale zdecydowała się zostawić na chwilę ten problem.

- Eryku, Eriko, to było znakomite! Pracowaliście nad zmianą koloru swoich włosów na blond?

Oboje wykrzywili się w koncentracji, a ich włosy zaczęły się rozjaśniać.

- Eryk… - jęknęła Erika. – Przestań robić niebieskie!

- Nie robię! – zaprotestował Eryk.

- A właśnie że tak! – nie ustępowała Erika.

Tonks zachichotała.

- Skupcie się. Zmieńcie wasze włosy na blond.

Powoli ich włosy przybrały kolor ciemnego blondu z niewielką domieszką niebieskiego na końcach.

Nawet McGonagall była wyraźnie zadowolona z efektów. Tonks uśmiechnęła się szeroko do dzieci i powiedziała im, że jest z nich bardzo dumna. Jednak wysiłek wyraźnie zmęczył bliźnięta. Tonks pokazała im proste ćwiczenie, które powinno im ułatwić zmiany koloru włosów.

Eryk najwyraźniej nie był tak nieśmiały wobec swojej siostry, ale bał się wszystkich innych. Gdy tylko lekcja się skończyła, schował się znów za Eriką.

- Tonks, naprawdę jesteś aurorem? – spytał zza siostry.

- Tak, jestem aurorem – potwierdziła Tonks. - Kto ci o tym powiedział?

- Profesor Harry. Powiedział, że jesteś wspaniałą auror i jego ciotunią! – wyjaśniła Erika, a Eryk potakiwał zza jej pleców.

- Naprawdę tak powiedział? No to będę musiała mu podziękować tak jak na to zasłużył – odpowiedziała Tonks.

Gdy bliźnięta wyszły, Tonks zwróciła się do McGonagall:

- Widziałaś to, Minervo? One są naprawdę połączone! Co jedno robi, drugie może odwrócić lub wywrzeć na to wpływ.

- Tak, obserwuję je od dwóch miesięcy i doszłam do takich samych wniosków. Niestety prędzej czy później będziemy musieli je rozdzielić, by mogły nauczyć się zmieniać swoją postać bez wpływania na drugie – odpowiedziała wicedyrektorka.

- Zapewne masz rację. Tak się zastanawiałam, czy na późniejszym etapie nauki nie mogłyby użyć czegoś w rodzaju Oklumencji, by odizolować się nawzajem? Zakładając, że zdołamy je oddzielić od siebie na tyle, by w ogóle spróbować. Na razie są za młode na Oklumencję, ale za parę lat można by spróbować.

- Znakomity pomysł. Podsunę go dyrektorowi.

- Nie żebym chciała zmienić temat, ale co z Harrym? Remus powiedział mi co się stało.

McGonagall zmarszczyła na moment brwi.

- Przeżył paskudny wstrząs, ale wygląda na to, że on i panna Weasley zdołali poskładać to, co się między nimi popsuło. Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy zapominamy, że może sobie być jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów w historii, ale tak naprawdę dopiero zaczął dochodzić do siebie po dzieciństwie z tymi mugolami. Nie wątpię, że panna Weasley odegra istotną rolę w jego leczeniu. Ale ma też moc dogłębnego ranienia, co dopiero zaczęła sobie uświadamiać. Uważam, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku to wydarzenie jedynie wzmocni ich związek i zapewne będzie miało większy wpływ na pannę Weasley niż na Harry'ego.

- Oni mają na siebie dobry wpływ, Minervo. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że to jeszcze dzieci, ale szczerze mówiąc nie znam żadnego dziecka, które miałoby życie podobne do Harry'ego. Czasami ma oczy jak ktoś, kto przeżył wiele stuleci. Zupełnie, jakby dźwigał na barkach cały świat i nigdy nie miał czasu, by być dzieckiem. Ginny czasami zachowuje się podobnie, ale gdy bliżej się przyjrzeć to od czasu do czasu widać w niej dziecko.

Obie kobiety zatonęły we własnych myślach.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny**

Ron i Hermiona siedzieli na kanapie przy kominku. Ron pracował nad spisem zagrywek quidditcha. W tym roku był kapitanem drużyny Rogogrzbietów. Hermiona uniosła wzrok, gdy do Pokoju weszli Harry i Ginny. Hermiona bardzo bała się rozmowy z nimi. Jej zdaniem to ona, Hermiona Jane Granger, ponosiła odpowiedzialność za awanturę, która niemal skończyła się zerwaniem dwójki jej najbliższych przyjaciół.

Harry i Ginny dojrzeli ich i podeszli do nich, by usiąść na tej samej kanapie.

- Harry… - zaczęła Hermiona.

- Mionko, proszę, daj mi coś powiedzieć – przerwał jej Harry. – Wiem co zrobiłaś i mogę zrozumieć czemu to zrobiłaś. Ale proszę, żebyśmy w przyszłości nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic. Całego tego bałaganu można byłoby uniknąć, gdybyś nie trzymała tego w tajemnicy. Nie czuję do ciebie nienawiści, nie jestem zły. Jesteś rodziną. Musimy wspólnie pracować. Tylko nie rób tego więcej. Dobrze?

Hermiona widziała prośbę w jego oczach, słyszała ją w jego głosie. Wstała, stanęła przodem do pary przyjaciół i przyklęknęła między nimi. Położyła ręce na kolanach ich obojga, a jej dolna warga zadrżała.

- Strasznie was przepraszam. Nigdy nie chciałam was skrzywdzić.

Harry i Ginny przyciągnęli do siebie Hermionę i uściskali ją wspólne. Harry wyciągnął rękę, chwycił protestującego Rona i dołączył go do zbiorowego uścisku.

Wan Chang obserwowała to, siedząc przy niedalekim biurku. Chciało jej się rzygać na widok dwójki czarodziejów czystej krwi obściskujących mieszańca i szlamę. Zadrżała i wróciła do czytania ostatniego listu od Danny'ego. Obiecał spotkać się z nią w Hogsmeade i zapowiedział, że zarezerwuje im pokój w Trzech Miotłach. Zasugerował, że może mieć do tego czasu pierścionek zaręczynowy. Przypomniał jej też, by dała mu znać, kiedy użyje proszku.

_Kiedy mogę go użyć? To musiałby być moment, kiedy Pokój Wspólny i dormitoria są niemal puste_, zastanawiała się. _To nie będzie łatwe. Prawie zawsze ktoś się tu kręci, chyba że jest mecz quidditcha… Mecz! Tak, to się powinno sprawdzić._

Z lekkim uśmiechem Wan wróciła do czytania listu.

* * *

**Sen**

Ginny ponownie dołączyła do Harry'ego w łóżku, ale oboje byli zmęczeni, fizycznie i psychicznie. Połączenie między nimi zaczęło wygasać. Jeszcze nie zniknęło całkowicie, ale nie było już takie intensywne.

Ginny leżała w jego ramionach. Harry rzucił na zasłony zaklęcie ciszy, gdy weszła do łóżka. Teraz oboje rozmawiali cicho.

- Jak mogłam być tak głupia i ci nie ufać? Ocaliłeś moje życie w Komnacie i wiele innych razy.

Harry delikatnie ujął ją pod brodę i uniósł jej twarz, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Wciąż masz koszmary związane z Komnatą?

- Już nie, kochanie. Przeszły odkąd pokazałeś mi to w myśloodsiewni podczas twoich urodzin.

- Gin, nie byłaś głupia. Hermiona w pewnym stopniu miała rację. Naprawdę się o ciebie martwię. Po prostu wiem, by nie chronić cię w tak otwarty sposób. Wiem, że jesteś na tyle dobra, by o siebie zadbać. Jeśli jednak będzie cię ścigał Voldemort we własnej osobie, to będę mógł zainterweniować w twojej obronie? Choć troszeczkę?

Pokiwała głową i pocałowała go w bark, ale jej włosy opadły na jego ramię, łaskocząc przyjemnie. Harry zadrżał i przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie. Po chwili już spał.

Ginny leżała, oddając się jednemu ze swoich ulubionych zajęć: obserwacji Harry'ego. Nawet we śnie chciał być jak najbliżej niej. Czasami, gdy miał zły sen, wystarczył jej dotyk lub pocieszające słowa, by się uspokoił. Od czasu do czasu miewał normalne sny i wówczas mamrotał przez sen zabawne rzeczy, dzięki czemu mogła się z nim potem przekomarzać.

Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zaczął mamrotać. To był dobry sen.

_Był piękny dzień. Harry siedział na ich miejscu piknikowym. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł Ginny, która wybiegła w podskokach zza wielkiego kamienia, niosąc kosz piknikowy. Dostrzegła Harry'ego, podbiegła do niego i ucałowała go. Harry przytrzymał ją, ciesząc się każdą delikatną krągłością, przyciskającą się do jego ciała._

_Gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, Ginny oznajmiła, że przyniosła obiad, unosząc kosz piknikowy._

_Rozłożyła koc i uklękła na nim. Harry leżał na boku, patrząc jak jego narzeczona wyjmuje kolejne przedmioty z koszyka. Co jakiś czas odwracała się i wkładała mu coś bezpośrednio do ust. Ser, truskawkę, krakersa._

_Harry był zachwycony jej pięknem i witalnością. Jej suknia opływała wszystkie krągłości. Obserwował każdy jej ruch. W końcu odwróciła się do niego i spytała:_

_- Harry, chciałbyś kanapkę?_

_- Od ciebie wezmę wszystko – odpowiedział._

_Otworzyła połowę wieka koszyka i wydobyła miecz Godryka Gryffindora, który wręczyła Harry'emu. Niemożliwe! Miecz był trzykrotnie większy od kosza, a ona wyciągnęła go ze środka!_

_Ginny znów zanurzyła ręce w koszu, kręcąc ponętnie pośladkami._

_- Harry, chciałbyś musztardę do tej kanapki? – spytała._

_Harry spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Musztarda na miecz?_

Nagle scena się zmieniła.

_Był piękny dzień. Harry siedział na ich miejscu piknikowym. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł Ginny, która wybiegła w podskokach zza wielkiego kamienia, niosąc kosz piknikowy. Dostrzegła Harry'ego, podbiegła do niego i ucałowała go…_

* * *

**Wielka Sala, śniadanie**

Harry i Ginny wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali trzymając się za ręce. Jeśli nie liczyć dziwacznego snu, spał bardzo dobrze.

- Profesorze Harry! – zawołał cienki głosik. – Usiądź z nami!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok Eriki, która machała mu szaleńczo, pokazując dwa wolne miejsca przy ich stole.

- Co powiesz, Gin? Usiądziemy dziś z małymi dziećmi? – spytał z uśmiechem.

- Czemu nie, profesorze Harry? Jesteś ich ulubionym nauczycielem – odpowiedziała.

Oboje podeszli do stołu, przy którym pozostałe miejsca zajmowali pierwszoroczniacy. Harry był zadowolony, widząc że Eryk i Erika zaprzyjaźnili się z dzieciakami w ich wieku. Ale wyglądało na to, że przysiedli się do stołu w trakcie kłótni między bliźniętami. Najwyraźniej Erika zmieniała swoje włosy na blond, a Eryk dodawał do nich niebieski odcień. W końcu dziewczynka miała dosyć.

- Profesorze Harry, powiedz mu coś. On ciągle robi moje włosy niebieskie!

- A właśnie że nie!

- A właśnie że tak!

- A właśnie że nie!

- A czy któreś z was próbowało kiedyś zmienić tylko swój wygląd, zamiast zmieniać oboje? – przerwał im Harry.

Oboje spojrzeli na niego z sympatią.

- Ale jesteśmy bliźniętami. Zawsze robiliśmy wszystko razem – powiedziała Erika.

Ginny żartobliwie uderzyła Harry'ego w ramię.

- Właśnie, to bliźnięta! Nie wiesz nic o bliźniętach?

Uśmiechnął się do niej, a potem odwrócił z powrotem do bliźniąt.

- Ale nie robicie wszystkiego razem. Śpicie w innych dormitoriach i pewnego dnia Eryk będzie miał dziewczynę, a Erika chłopaka.

Erika wywróciła oczami.

- Oczywiście, że będę miała chłopaka, który będzie traktował mnie tak, jak ty traktujesz swoją dziewczynę. Ma szczęście, że nie jestem starsza, albo bym cię jej ukradła – powiedziała Erika, ostrzegawczo wskazując palcem na Ginny.

Eryk pociągnął siostrę za rękaw i wyszeptał jej coś do ucha.

- Nie Eryku! Ona jest dla ciebie za stara!

Ginny zrobiła wielkie oczy, a Harry położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Nie chciałbyś jej, Eryku. Gryzie – Wyszeptał na tyle głośno, by cały stół usłyszał.

Ginny zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie i zaczęła odpowiadać, ale Eryk spytał:

- Skoro gryzie, to po co ci ona?

Ginny uniosła brwi i spojrzała na narzeczonego.

- No właśnie profesorze Harry, po co?

Harry nachylił się nad stołem i pokazał, żeby wszyscy zbliżyli się do niego. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, jakby miał właśnie zamiar wyjawić jakiś sekret.

- Zdradzę wam, jak znaleźć chłopaka albo dziewczynę. Znajdźcie najpierw przyjaciela, kogoś z kim będziecie szczęśliwi. Wtedy takie nawyki jak gryzienie nie będą wam przeszkadzać.

Potem odchylił się i wyczarował białą różę, którą włożył Ginny za ucho. Grupka pierwszaków wybuchnęła cieniutkim śmiechem.

Nagle za Harrym ktoś uprzejmie odchrząknął. Większość pierwszaków podskoczyła przestraszona. profesor Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nich łagodnie.

- Profesorze Potter, mógłby pan przyjść na moment do mojego biura, gdy skończy pan śniadanie?

- Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze.

- A jak się pani dziś czuje, panno Weasley?

- Już lepiej, panie dyrektorze. Chyba wreszcie zrozumiałam co powinnam zrobić – odpowiedziała cicho Ginny.

- Znakomicie. Jako że ma pani okienko po drugim śniadaniu, proszę przyjść wtedy do mojego gabinetu. A, profesorze Potter, to może pana zainteresować – dodał, wręczając Harry'emu kawałek pergaminu. Potem spojrzał na najmłodszych uczniów i dodał z uśmiechem: - Polecam czekoladowe eklerki. Są naprawdę znakomite dziś rano.

Gdy odwrócił się by odejść, na stole pojawiła się taca z eklerkami. Uczniowie zapiszczeli i jak jeden mąż rzucili się na słodycze.

Harry złamał pieczęć na pergaminie.

_Harry,  
uznałem, że chciałbyś znać wyniki swoich egzaminów:  
Zaklęcia: Teoria - W, Praktyka – W  
Transmutacja: Teoria – P, Praktyka – W  
Obrona Przed Czarną Magią: Teoria – W, Praktyka – W+  
To znakomite wyniki, Harry! Jesteś zwolniony z tych klas do końca roku szkolnego. Jesteś też pierwszym uczniem od 200 lat, który osiągnął Wybitny z wyróżnieniem na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. Te oceny są wystarczająco dobre, byś mógł się ubiegać o posadę nauczyciela tu w Hogwarcie. Zostały też wysłane do Ministerstwa i Rady Nadzorczej. Jeszcze raz gratulacje, możesz czuć się naprawdę dumny z tych wyników.  
Albus Dumbledore,  
Dyrektor,  
Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie_

Gdy przekazał pergamin Ginny, poczuł jak ktoś ciągnie go za rękaw.

- Czy jesteś w tarapatach, profesorze Harry? Musisz iść do dyrektora po śniadaniu! – wyszeptała Erika, wyraźnie zmartwiona.

- Nie martw się, Eriko. Jeśli dyrektor będzie niegrzeczny, zmienię go w kozła – odpowiedział, wywołując kolejny wybuch chichotów.

Ginny oddała Harry'emu pergamin.

- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, kochanie! – wyszeptała mu do ucha.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora**

Harry nie wiedział, czemu dyrektor chce się z nim widzieć, chyba że chodziło o jego nieobecność w szkole przez ostatnich kilka dni. Ponownie zbliżył się do gargulca strzegącego wejścia. Bez słowa gargulec odskoczył, wpuszczając go na ruchome schody. Harry wszedł na nie i podjechał pod drzwi.

W biurze dyrektora znajdowali się już oboje Snape'owie, profesor McGonagall i jeden dżentelmen, którego nie znał. Dumbledore siedział za swoim biurkiem jak zwykle.

- Wchodź Harry, wchodź – zaprosił go Dumbledore.

Harry zajął miejsce i odezwał się:

- Jeśli chodzi o moją nieobecność przez ostatnich kilka dni, mogę…

- Nie chłopcze, to nie jest problem. Czasami pewne rzeczy się zdarzają. Ale to nie dlatego cię tu dziś wezwałem. Pozwól, że przedstawię ci pana Smythe'a z Departamentu Tajemnic Ministerstwa Magii. Na prośbę naszej pani Minister przeprowadzili kompleksowe poszukiwania w archiwach, ale niestety nie znaleźli niczego dotyczącego twojego kryształu. Jednak pan Smythe przypomniał sobie coś, na co natknął się wiele lat temu i chciał ci to pokazać.

- No tak – zaczął siwowłosy mężczyzna. – To było dość dawno i byłem nowym pracownikiem, któremu zlecono porządki w starych magazynach. Natknąłem się na pudełko, które sprowadza mnie tu dziś. Najwyraźniej w pudle znajdowała się okruch Kryształu Dusz. A przynajmniej tak mówiła etykieta. Obejrzałem to wtedy, ale wyraźnie była to tylko część większego klejnotu.

Smythe położył pudełko na biurku dyrektora i ostrożnie uchylił wieka. W środku na jedwabnej poduszce spoczywał mały srebrny kryształ o wymiarach najwyżej trzy na sześć centymetrów. Harry nachylił się, wpatrując się intensywnie w klejnot.

- Mogę?

Smythe skinął głową.

Harry ostrożnie wydobył kamień z pudełka i położył sobie na dłoni. Jego oczy pojaśniały i wymamrotał:

- Tak, już to widzę. To na pewno nie jest kamień występujący w naturze. Całkowicie stworzony przez człowieka. Bardzo kruchy, jak jajko. Nie, nawet bardziej.

Oczy Harry'ego zaszły mgłą. Odwrócił drugą dłoń spodem do góry. Dłoń trzymająca okruch została spowita błękitną poświatą. Drugą rękę spowiło białe światło. Zaczęły z niej wylatywać iskry, które znikały w centralnym punkcie nad dłonią.

Smythe wykonał ruch, jakby chciał powstrzymać Harry'ego, ale wszyscy nauczyciele zamachali, na znak by tego nie robił. Harry powoli odbudował Kryształ Dusz, używając okrucha jako wzorca. Była to skomplikowana struktura, złożona z elementów, które normalnie nie występują w kryształach. W końcu nowe elementy przestały się pojawiać i Harry ostrożnie wylewitował okruch z powrotem do pudełka. Nad drugą dłonią wisiał kamień wielkości kurzego jaja, którego kolor można było opisać tylko jako błękit nieba. Pulsował własnym światłem.

Harry wyczarował poduszkę, na której złożył kamień i odchylił się z westchnieniem.

- Wielkie nieba! To było niezwykłe! Czy to kompletny Kamień Dusz, panie Potter? – spytał Smythe.

- Tak. To pulsowanie jest powiązane z łączeniem elementów. W miarę jak pulsacja stanie się coraz słabsza, połączenie również, aż wreszcie całość stanie się niezwykle krucha. Na razie jest dość stabilna i pozostanie taka przez najbliższych kilka miesięcy. Dlatego właśnie Kamienie Dusz tak łatwo ulegały zniszczeniu. Kiedy pulsowanie zaniknie, Kamień można zniszczyć pocałunkiem. Wyjaśnia to też, czemu ta praktyka zanikła. Zapewne nie potrafili wymyślić Kamienia Dusz, który nie rozpadałby się po kilku miesiącach.

- Wielkie nieba, Potter, to jest piękne. W życiu nie widziałam czegoś takiego – westchnęła McGonagall.

Harry potaknął.

- Tak, to unikat. W naturze taki kamień nie występuje. Ewidentnie tworzono je z elementów, które nie łączą się w sposób naturalny – wyjaśnił Harry, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a. – Proszę bardzo, oto jeden Kamień Dusz. Coś mi mówi, że jest bardzo ważny, ale nie mam pojęcia czemu. poproszę Hermionę, by z panem o tym podyskutowała. Może kiedy mamy już Kamień, będziemy w stanie dojść po co on nam właściwie jest potrzebny. Ma pan już moje notatki na ten temat, a teraz mogę stworzyć tyle Kamieni ile będzie trzeba.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, po drugim śniadaniu**

Ginny szła do gabinetu dyrektora z duszą na ramieniu. Poprzedniego dnia dał jasno do zrozumienia co sądzi o jej zachowaniu. Bała się, że czeka ją kolejna zmycie głowy.

Zapukała do drzwi i otworzyła je, gdy usłyszała zaproszenie.

- Proszę wejść i usiąść, panno Weasley – powiedział Dumbledore. – Masz ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa?

- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedziała Ginny, siadając na fotelu ustawionym przed biurkiem dyrektora. Pod wpływem spojrzenia, które Dumbledore rzucał jej nad okularami, zaczęła się wiercić niespokojnie. – Panie profesorze – odezwała się wreszcie, nie mogąc znieść ciszy – czy zrobiłam coś złego?

- Poza oczywistym, moja droga?

- Słucham?

- Powiedziałbym, że to nie tyle coś co zrobiłaś, a raczej coś, co jest częścią ciebie.

- Częścią mnie?

- Nie udawaj, że nie dostrzegasz tej wady. Zapewniam cię, jest oczywista dla każdego, kto spędzi z tobą trochę czasu.

Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego spode łba.

- Panno Weasley – powiedział cicho – twoją oczywistą wadą jest coś, z powodu czego cierpisz zarówno ty, jak i twój brat. To wada, którą przekazała wam matka.

Ginny otworzyła szeroko oczy, czując jak wzbiera w niej wściekłość. Otworzyła usta, gotowa bronić swojej rodziny, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. Zamknęła usta i spojrzała wściekle na dyrektora, ale nie odezwała się. Gniew nie wygasł, ale nie zamierzała dawać się prowokować temu starcowi.

Dumbledore skinął z aprobatą głową i kontynuował:

- Tak, widzę że zorientowałaś się, na czym polega problem. Twoja matka była znana ze swojej nerwowości, a ty i twój brat odziedziczyliście to po niej. Nie spotkałem się jednak z tobą, by przedstawiać twoją rodzinę w niekorzystnym świetle, ale by dać ci szansę na kontrolowanie twojego temperamentu. Z tego co wiem Harry nauczył cię na tyle Oklumencji, byś wyrobiła sobie imponujące osłony. Od Oklumencji do Legillimencji jest już tylko mały krok. Uważam, że jeśli nauczysz się choćby podstaw tej sztuki, zdobędziesz lepsze panowanie nad swoim gniewem.

Ginny patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. _Ja i Legillimencja? Ale jeśli ma to pomóc…_

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.

- Widzę Ginewro, że dostrzegasz plusy tego, co proponuję. Uważam, że nawet jeśli nigdy nie zostaniesz mistrzem w tej sztuce, to samo zrozumienie i nauczenie się podstawowych ćwiczeń pomoże ci lepiej kontrolować negatywne emocje.

- Rozumiem, panie profesorze i doceniam to, co pan dla mnie robi. Nie chcę nigdy więcej popełnić podobnego błędu – wyznała cicho.

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Odkryjesz, że jeszcze wiele razy będziesz zła na Harry'ego, moja droga. To niezwykle uparty mężczyzna. Ale jeśli nauczymy cię odpowiednio wyrażać swój gniew, to oboje będziecie szczęśliwsi. No dobrze, oczekuję cię w moim gabinecie po obiedzie w każdy poniedziałek, środę i piątek.

- Dobrze. Dziękuję panu.

- Skoro już tu jesteś, czas na pierwszą lekcję. Oczyść umysł przy użyciu Oklumencji…

* * *

**Ten sam dzień, późny wieczór**

Uczennica z czwartego roku wracała do Pokoju Wspólnego po godzinie spędzonej nad niezwykle trudnym projektem z Eliksirów. Gdy ktoś złapał ją z tyłu, nie miała nawet okazji krzyknąć.

Harry, Ron i Ginny siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym. Harry był zmęczony. Spędził sporą część dnia pracując na lekcjach Zaawansowanej Obrony. Potem pomagał profesorowi Snape'owi na lekcjach normalnej Obrony. A w końcu odwiedził Akademię Aurorów, gdzie trenowano ministerialną armię.

Na szczęście Jack bardzo mu pomógł przy tym ostatnim, a Kingsley odwołał Alastora Moody'ego z emerytury, by ten pomógł uczyć nowych zaklęć. Ministerstwo nie miało pojęcia, że zgodnie z sugestią Blaise'a otrzymali jedynie część z arsenału zaklęć Brygady Feniksa. Hermiona oznaczyła kilka zaklęć jako „w trakcie testów" i nie zostały one przekazane Ministerstwu.

Teraz Harry mógł się odprężyć w towarzystwie Ginny. Obserwowali jak Eryk zmiata Rona w czarodziejskie szachy. Jak do tej pory zagrali 52 partie i Ronowi tylko w czterech z nich udało się osiągnąć remis.

Erika siedziała w pobliżu, pracując nad zadaniem domowym z Transmutacji. Bliźnięta często spędzały wieczory ze starszymi uczniami. Harry i jego przyjaciele nie mieli nic przeciwko. Ron znalazł entuzjastycznego partnera do szachów, a Hermiona często pomagała Erice w zadaniach domowych.

Ginny nachyliła się do Harry'ego i wyszeptała:

- Nie wiem jak ty, ale mi się naprawdę podoba ta więź, którą stworzył dyrektor. Szkoda, że już zanika. Ledwo cię czuję.

- Są inne sposoby na osiągnięcie tego samego efektu, kochanie – odpowiedział szeptem. – Ale Dumbledore miał rację, nie powinniśmy używać permanentnej wersji tego zaklęcia, póki nie weźmiemy ślubu. Ale jeśli masz ochotę, to mogę pokazać ci kilka sztuczek.

Po chwili przerwało im wejście zmartwionej Hermiony.

- Mionko, co się stało? – spytał Harry.

- Jedna z dziewczyn z czwartego roku została zaatakowana. Jest teraz w szpitalu, ma mnóstwo złamanych kości. Jeden z prefektów ją znalazł i pobiegł po mnie. Dziewczyna nazywa się Molly Anderson. Znasz ją?

- Anderson? Czwarty rok, chyba była Krukonką, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli – nagle zmarszczył brwi. – Ona jest… - spojrzał na bliźnięta i zamilkł.

- Tak, jest – potwierdziła Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał na zegar naścienny.

- Przykro mi, ale powinniście już iść do łóżek – poinformował pierwszaki.

Bliźnięta zaprotestowały, ale poszły do dormitoriów. Tymczasem Ronowi najwyraźniej ulżyło, gdy Harry wybawił go od kolejnej druzgocącej klęski. Ustawił bierki na szachownicy i spojrzał z nadzieją na Harry'ego. Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Wybacz Ron, ale nie dziś. Spróbuj znaleźć Blaise'a i Neville'a i przyprowadź ich tu. Hermiono, znajdź proszę Lunę. Wydaje mi się, że czas najwyższy na małą naradę w gronie dowództwa Brygady.

Po kilku minutach zebrała się cała grupa. Harry wyczarował im kilka dodatkowych krzeseł, a potem otoczył ich zaklęciem ciszy.

- Dzięki, że przyszliście tak szybko. Nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że możemy mieć problem. Słyszałem plotki o uczniach z młodszych lat, czwartego, trzeciego, drugiego, a nawet kilku z pierwszego roku, którzy zostali ostatnio pobici. To plotki, a osoby zaangażowane w te wydarzenia nie chcą nic mówić. Ale na moich lekcjach obrony widziałem sińce, które niektóre dzieciaki próbują ukrywać. Hermiona powiedziała mi, że Molly Anderson jest w szpitalu z połamanymi kośćmi. Wszystkie te dzieciaki pochodzą z rodzin mugoli, są półkrwi lub przyjaźnią się z tymi dwoma grupami. Molly to mugolak. Blaise, chyba czas żebyś usiadł z Hermioną i opracował listę zagrożonych osób. poprosiłbym Rona o pomoc, ale jako że jutro jest jego pierwszy mecz jako kapitana Rogogrzbietów, nie chcę go teraz od tego odrywać. Zaplanujmy spotkanie na przyszły tydzień i zobaczymy do czego doszliśmy. Acha, Hermiono, to że dałem ci nową robotę, nie znaczy, że możesz przegapić jutrzejszy mecz Rona – dodał z uśmiechem, uchylając się przed rzuconą przez nią poduszką.

* * *

**Pierwszy mecz quidditcha, drugi weekend października**

To była chłodna, pochmurna sobota. Harry, Ginny i Hermiona zajęli miejsca na trybunie najbliżej bramek Rogogonów, by mieć lepszy widok na Rona. Trójka przyjaciół siedział opatulona kocem i popijała gorącą czekoladę, którą wyczarował im Harry. Wkrótce kilka osób to dostrzegło i Harry musiał wyczarować gorące napoje dla kolejnych kibiców, łącznie z kilkoma nauczycielami.

- Harry, brakuje ci grania? – spytała Ginny. Zerkała na swojego ukochanego cały mecz, a to pytanie dręczyło ją od zeszłego roku.

- Bardzo brakuje. Jest coś w lataniu nad boiskiem na pełnej prędkości mojej Błyskawicy, co sprawia, że chcę wrzeszczeć z radości.

- Przykro mi, że musiałeś z tego zrezygnować – powiedziała cicho.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie jest mi aż tak źle. Dalej mogę latać na miotle. Poza tym z tobą i Mionką będziemy mieli na tyle dzieciaków, by stworzyć własną drużynę.

Ginny roześmiała się, widząc wściekłe spojrzenie Hermiony.

- Mionko, Harry uważa, że będziemy mieli czwórkę dzieci. Dla ciebie i Rona zostają trzy.

- Och, a więc wreszcie opanowałeś sztukę Wróżbiarstwa, co, Harry Jamesie Potterze? – spytała jadowicie Hermiona.

- Opanowałem? Nie, na Merlina. Możesz to nazwać przeczuciem. Narysowałem Ginny przed domem i zacząłem dodawać dzieci. Zatrzymałem się na czwórce, bo mi to pasowało. Ciężko mi to wyjaśnić, ale ostatnio pewne rzeczy po prostu mi pasują.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli znowu na mecz w samą porę, by dostrzec przeciwników nadlatujących z kaflem. Jeden ze ścigających miał właśnie rzucić go w stronę obręczy, gdy piłka zmieniła się w ośmiornicę, która chwyciła gracza.

Harry zmrużył oczy i dokładnie przeszukał wzrokiem boisko. Nagle roześmiał się na widok bliźniaków umykających chyłkiem ze stadionu. Trącił Ginny, która dojrzała swoich umykających braci i zawtórowała mu śmiechem.

W międzyczasie zawodniczka zaczęła piszczeć i usiłowała zrzucić z siebie lepkie stworzenie. Nie zwracała uwagi gdzie leci i wpadła na jeden ze słupków. Zwaliła się na ziemię, a kafel, znów pod własną postacią, wylądował obok niej.

Mecz trwał i nikt nie dostrzegł pojedynczej sowy, która oddalała się od Hogwartu, by dostarczyć wiadomość.

Harry z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się szukającemu Rogogrzbietów, który dojrzał znicz. Trącił Ginny i oboje patrzyli, jak dwaj szukający ścigają się ku złotej piłce.

- Szukający Szyszymor roztrzaska się o ziemię, jeśli się nie poderwie – skomentował Harry.

Po chwili szukający wbił się w ziemię i pokoziołkował po murawie.

- A nie mówiłem? Amator!

Ginny i Hermiona wywróciły oczami, jednak za chwilę cała trójka zerwała się na równe nogi i krzyczała triumfalnie, gdy szukający Rogogrzbietów złapał znicz.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort ledwo powstrzymywał euforię, słuchając meldunków swoich sług. Choć raz wszystko szło jak należy.

- Mój panie, zakończyły się pomyślne testy pułapki Fiuu, więc wszystko jest przygotowane – mówił Glizdogon. – W Hogwarcie i Hogsmeade wszystko jest gotowe. Biorąc pod uwagę nasze sukcesy podczas ostatniego rajdu, podwoiliśmy ilość zespołów, które szykują się do następnego rajdu.

- Znakomicie Glizdogonie, doprawdy znakomicie. Widzę, że gdy wyszedłeś z cienia Lucjusza i Bellatrix okazałeś się naprawdę kompetentny. Muszę wymyślić dla ciebie odpowiednią nagrodę – pochwalił Voldemort i odwrócił się do kolejnego Śmierciożercy. – A co z mugolami Grangerami? Znaleziono już ich?

Glizdogon wrócił na swoje miejsce, zadowolony, że to nie on musi składać kolejne meldunki.

- Nie, mój Panie. Szukaliśmy wszędzie. Uważamy, że Dumbledore ich ukrywa – wyjąkał mężczyzna.

Voldemort warknął i obrócił się do następnego.

- Co z goblinami? Chcą już gadać?

- Nie… nie, mój Panie. Przedstawiciel goblinów poprosił, bym przekazał, że naród gobliński zamierza wesprzeć Ministerstwo i Harry'ego Pottera – wymamrotał Śmierciożerca.

- POTTER! – ryknął Voldemort, sprawiając, że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu podskoczyli. – WKRÓTCE CIĘ DORWĘ, POTTER!

- Nagini – syknął chwilę później.

Potężny wąż odwinął się z oparcia fotela i wysunął łeb naprzód.

- Tak, mój Panie? – syknął wąż.

- Możesz zjeść tego – powiedział Voldemort, wskazując na bełkoczącego ze strachu Śmierciożercę.

- Dziękuję, mój Pani – odparł wąż.

* * *

**Sny i koszmary**

Od meczu quidditcha minęły dwa dnia. Następny weekend miał być pierwszym weekendem z Hogsmeade w tym miesiącu.

Harry spał, a w jego snach pojawiały się serie dziwnych obrazów. Jego odprężony umysł przywołał kolejne wizje:

_Harry rozejrzał się. To salon domu jego rodziców w Dolinie Godryka!_

_Obok niego przeszedł znacznie młodszy Remus._

_- Cześć Harry! – powiedział, mijając go._

_- Eee… cześć, Remus – odpowiedział niepewnie._

_Potem weszła Lily._

_- Harry! Musisz być strasznie głodny! Poczekaj, zrobię ci coś do jedzenia._

_Wybiegła z pokoju i po chwili wróciła z wielką kanapkę, którą włożyła mu w dłonie._

_- Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem, Harry. Jesteśmy z ciebie tacy dumni – wyszeptała ze smutkiem._

_Poprowadziła go do kanapy. Gdy usiadł, do pokoju wbiegł Wąchacz i zmienił się w Syriusza._

_- Lily, popatrz na jego kanapkę! ZAPOMNIAŁAŚ O SERZE! – ryknął na nią._

_W rogu pokoju Remus wyszarpnął różdżkę i wrzasnął:_

_- SER! NIE MOŻESZ ZAPOMINAĆ O SERZE!_

_Harry patrzył przerażony, jak kanapka w jego dłoniach zmienia się w miecz Godryka Gryffindora._

_- Lunatyku, staruszku, za dużo nacisku. A poza tym dźgnąłeś, a powinieneś był machnąć – stwierdził przemądrzale Syriusz._

_Harry śmiał się tak bardzo, że nie mógł utrzymać miecza, który spadł na podłogę._

Ginny obudziła się, słysząc chichot Harry'ego. Zorientowała się, że jej narzeczony się nie obudził, a chichocze przez sen! Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszała. Miała już zacząć chichotać razem z nim, gdy nagle na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.

_Nagle scena zmieniła się, a po jego plecach przebiegł zimny wiatr, od którego cały zadrżał._

_Znów był w komnacie śmierci. Tym razem była ona wypełniona ludźmi, których uważał za swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół._

_Zamrugał. Próbował wrzasnąć, poruszyć się, cokolwiek. Jego przyjaciele jedno za drugim spoglądali na niego smutno i ruszali za Zasłonę._

_Ginny była ostatnia. Wyglądała na starszą, jeszcze piękniejszą. W ramionach trzymała rudowłose niemowlę, które patrzyło na niego zielonymi oczami._

_- Nie słuchasz, Harry – powiedziała mu Ginny. – Dlatego musieliśmy wszyscy umrzeć. Zabiłeś nas, bo nie słuchałeś._

_Dziecko zamigotało i nagle Ginny trzymała miecz. Razem z mieczem weszła za zasłonę._

_Harry nagle odnalazł głos i wrzasnął:_

_- GINNY! NIEEEEE…_

Harry zaczął niespokojnie rzucać się po łóżku. mamrotał coś, czego nie rozumiała, ale słyszała niepokój w jego głosie. Próbowała go przytulić i pocieszyć, ale tej nocy to nie starczało.

_Sceneria zmieniła się ponownie. Był na Privet Drive 4. Wuj Vernon zbliżał się do niego, więc Harry sięgnął po swój miecz. Miecz? Nie, chciał różdżki, nie miecza. Upuścił miecz i zaczął nerwowo szukać różdżki._

_Harry spojrzał na wuja i ujrzał zbliżającą się do niego pięść. Runął na ziemię i zawył:_

_- Nie! Wuju Vernonie, nie bij mnie, proszę! Nieeee…_

Przez moment nad łóżkiem pojawiło się światło, jednak za chwilę zniknęło. W tej samej chwili Harry się obudził. Zwinął się w kłębek. Cały dygotał. Ginny otoczyła go ramionami.

- Już, już, kochanie, to tylko zły sen. Wszystko w porządku – wyszeptała.

Wsłuchując się w delikatny głos Ginny uspokoił się i ponownie odpłynął do krainy snów.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart**

Albus Dumbledore porządkował korespondencję i rozmyślał nad Kamieniem Dusz, który spoczywał pod szklanym kloszem na biurku w jego gabinecie. Delikatne pulsowanie Kamienia miało uspokajający efekt.

Po kilkukrotnym przeczytaniu notatek Harry'ego na temat Kamienia, zwrócił uwagę, że wszystkie zastosowania, jakie odkrył Harry, związane są z rytuałem śmierci.

_Zastanawiam się, czy nasz Harry przypadkiem nie dał mi odpowiedzi na pytanie jak zabić nieśmiertelną duszę_, myślał. _Chwila, może wcale nie trzeba zabijać. Jeśli Kamień może ją schwytać, a potem… a potem… co? Jeśli Kamień może pojmać duszę, to co zrobić, gdy jest już w środku? Mamy tylko kilka miesięcy, nim zdaniem Harry'ego Kamień stanie się zbyt kruchy. Co z nim zrobić?_

Podrapał się z zadumą po głowie. Widział tu dwa główne problemy. Po pierwsze, jeśli Kamień może utrzymać duszę, to jak ją wpakować do środka bez niszczenia Kamienia? A po drugie co zrobić z Kamieniem zawierającym przesiąkniętą złem duszę? Nawet jeśli Kamień schowano by w najgłębszej, najlepiej chronionej skrytce w Gringotcie, ktoś mógłby go zabrać. W końcu już wcześniej włamywano się do Gringotta. A poza tym prędzej czy później Kamień i tak się rozpadnie.

Dumbledore westchnął. Jakby tego nie starczyło, Ministerstwo poprosiło żeby on, Severus i Serena przybyli w środę na spotkanie, by omówić ulepszenie Eliksiru Antycruciatus, który wynaleźli. Zaczynał czuć coraz większą presję ze wszystkich stron.

_Na Merlina, jeśli ja czuję taką presję, Harry musi czuć się dziesięć razy gorzej! _pomyślał.

* * *

**Wtorek rano, po Obronie dla trzeciego roku (trzeci tydzień października)**

Lekcja Obrony poszła nieźle. Uczniowie przerabiali magiczne stworzenia i część lekcji spędzili radząc sobie z klasowym boginem. Jednak Harry'ego martwiło, że uczniowie nieco się poprzesiadali. Zmiana była subtelna. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni niektórzy uczniowie przenieśli się na koniec klasy.

Dopiero tego dnia zorientował się, że są to wyłącznie mugolaki i uczniowie półkrwi. Zdecydował się porozmawiać z profesorem Snapem po lekcji.

- Profesorze? Zauważył pan, jak uczniowie się poprzesiadali?

Severus zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu.

- Teraz jak o tym wspomniałeś to faktycznie, zauważyłem, ze niektórzy uczniowie się przesiedli. Ale nie wydaje mi się to ważne.

- Słyszał pan o tym, co stało się Molly Anderson?

- Tak, z tego co wiem, to wyzdrowieje – odpowiedział ostrożnie Snape. Coś w pytaniach Harry'ego zaczęło go niepokoić.

- Molly jest mugolakiem. Wszyscy uczniowie, którzy przenieśli się na tył klasy są mugolakami albo półkrwi. Czy ja sobie tylko wyobrażam, że coś śmierdzi? Czyżby Szalonooki Moody zaraził mnie swoją paranoją? Po prostu dla mnie to trochę… dziwne – zakończył Harry.

Severus ponownie zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie sądzę, żeby było czym się martwić, ale porozmawiam wieczorem z moją żoną i spytam czy zauważyła coś niepokojącego.

- Dziękuję.

* * *

**Uzbrojenie i Cierpka Winorośl**

Serena weszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego porozmawiać z Poppy. Pielęgniarka zużywała ostatnio mnóstwo eliksirów i Serena chciała się upewnić, że ma zapasy.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Poppy właśnie opatrywała dwójkę pacjentów. Fred i George Weasleyowie wyglądali, jakby przegrali wojnę z krasnoludkami uzbrojonymi w miecze. Ich spodnie od pasa w dół były w strzępach, a nogi pokrywały setki drobnych cięć.

Przy którejś okazji Serena zajrzała w akta bliźniaków i była zdumiona, gdy odkryła, że rzucili szkołę zdobywając jedynie po trzy SUM-y. Ich oceny były katastrofalne, a jednak teraz byli właścicielami innowacyjnego, odnoszącego sukces sklepu z dowcipami i aktywnie wymyślali nowe bronie dla Harry'ego. Miała mocne podejrzenie, że celowo zawalili egzaminy, gdy byli w szkole.

Gdy Serena weszła, obaj bliźniacy spojrzeli na nią, a na ich twarzach pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy. Fred przyciskał mocno do piersi jakieś pudełko. Spojrzała na nie z ciekawością i dojrzała, jak coś w pudełku się trzęsie.

- W co się tym razem wpakowaliście? – spytała Serena.

- Testowaliśmy… - zaczął Fred.

- … szybkość i wytrzymałość… - kontynuował George.

- … nowego produktu – zakończył Fred.

- Sądząc po waszych nogach, ma więcej szybkości niż którykolwiek z was – zauważyła Serena.

Zamrugała zdziwiona, gdy z pudełka trzymanego przez Freda dobiegł niski warkot.

Fred machnął ręką.

- Niewielki problem…

- …po prostu trzeba odpowiednio dostosować mieszankę – kontynuował George.

- Poza tym złapaliśmy większość… - dodał radośnie Fred.

- …a nasi pracownicy wyłapią resztę – skończył George.

- Pracownicy? A, uczniowie, których zatrudniliście.

Serena podeszła do okna, by spojrzeć na budynek Uzbrojenia. W oddali widziała trzech uczniów ściganych przez jakąś niebieską masę, która zdawała się przelewać po gruncie niczym woda. Nawet przez zamknięte okno słyszała odległe wrzaski. Odwróciła się z powrotem do bliźniaków i uniosła brew.

- Wygląda na to, że póki co to wasi pracownicy są łapani. Zapowiada się pracowity dzień dla Madam Pomfrey. Więc powiedzcie mi, co goni za dzieciakami i czy będzie to wymagało interwencji aurorów? – spytała oschle.

George wyciągnął szklaną butelkę i podał jej. Wewnątrz znajdowało się… no cóż, nie była w stanie powiedzieć co to dokładnie było. Obłe, rozmiarów sporego kamyka, koloru ciemnej purpury i wytrzeszczało na nią oczy. Gdy przechyliła butelkę, stwór w środku obnażył małe, ostre zęby i kopnął w szkło malutką stopą.

- Nazywamy je… - zaczął George.

- …Winoroślą Wściekłości – skończył Fred.

Patrząc na ich promieniejące szczęściem twarze, pokrwawione, podarte ubrania i krwawiące rany niemal żałowała Voldemorta, który musi stawić czoła tej dwójce. Na tą myśl Serena osunęła się na puste łóżko i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Bliźniacy gapili się na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nauczyciel śmiejący się z ich dokonań? Do kazań przywykli. Oczekiwali, że na nich nawrzeszczą. Ale śmiech?

George nachylił się do Freda i wyszeptał:

- Czy ona zwariowała?

- No cóż, poślubiła Snape'a – odparł mądrze Fred.

- To by wyjaśniało skrzywione poczucie humoru, nie? – spytał George.

Serena zgięła się w pół, trzymając się za boki, a ze śmiechu łzy spływały jej po policzkach.

* * *

**Skrzydło Szpitalne, Hogwart, środa po południu**

Tego dnia szpital był pusty. Madam Pomfrey inwentaryzowała sprzęt i leki, gdy do jej biura weszła profesor McGonagall.

- Minervo, jak miło, że przyszłaś. Błagam, powiedz mi, że nie przyprowadziłaś kolejnego ucznia potrzebującego mojej pomocy! – powiedziała Madam Pomfrey.

Wicedyrektorka odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

- Nie Poppy, nie dzisiaj. Otrzymaliśmy jednak wiadomość przez Fiuu z Hogsmeade. Wygląda na to, że Cindy, siostrzenica Rosmerty zaczęła rodzić, a nikt nie może znaleźć uzdrowicielki Aberson. Pytają czy będziesz mogła odebrać poród?

Madam Pomfrey rozejrzała się po pustych łóżkach. Minęło dużo czasu odkąd pomagała przy porodzie. To były naprawdę wyjątkowe chwile, takie pełne szczęścia!

- Pójdę tylko po torbę i płaszcz i ruszam – zdecydowała.

- Poppy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, poszłabym z tobą. Na ile znam Rosmertę będzie chodziła tam i z powrotem wydeptując dziurę w podłodze. Spróbuję ją uspokoić. Poza tym Albus powinien niedługo wrócić z tego spotkania w Ministerstwie, a ja już skończyłam lekcje na dziś.

- Dziękuję, Minervo, będę zadowolona mając towarzystwo.

Pielęgniarka złapała torbę medyczną i płaszcz, po czym obie wyszły ze szpitala i udały się w stronę Holu Wejściowego.

* * *

**Spotkanie w Ministerstwie**

To było długie nudne spotkanie. Siedzieli i słuchali na temat możliwych ulepszeń, które można by wprowadzić w eliksirze wynalezionym przez Serenę i Severusa. Ministerialni uzdrowiciele mieli nadzieję wydłużyć czas jego działania przynajmniej do czterech godzin i dodać do niego pewne właściwości Eliksiru Postcruciatus.

Choć był to bardzo ważny i wartościowy projekt, to ministerialni naukowcy stanowili chyba najnudniejszą grupę mówców na świecie. Albus, Serena i Severus wyszli z sali konferencyjnej z uczuciem ogromnej ulgi po ciężkim dniu.

Cała trójka spędziła jeszcze kilka chwil na rozmowie z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, który jako szef aurorów był bardzo zainteresowany ulepszeniem eliksiru. W końcu pożegnali się i nauczyciele stanęli w kolejce czekających na skorzystanie z publicznego Fiuu.

Dumbledore zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, w momencie w którym wszedł w płomienie. Ruch był niezwykle rwany, nie gładki jak zwykle. Zanim wyszedł z docelowego kominka, wydobył różdżkę i wzniósł wokół siebie tarczę.

Po niecałej minucie Serena i Severus wyszli z tego samego kominka. Byli wstrząśnięci, gdy okazało się, że znajdują się w pokoju bez wyjścia poza kominkiem, którym przybyli. Albus nachylał się nad związanym Śmierciożercą, by odebrać mu różdżkę. Obok leżało czterech kolejnych. Severus natychmiast zaczął mu pomagać.

Serena wydobyła z małej sakiewki u pasa szczyptę proszku Fiuu i rzuciła go do kominka. Nic się nie stało.

- Albusie, gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała.

- Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy przechwyceni w trakcie podróży. Co do tego gdzie jesteśmy, trudno mi wyrokować. Ta piątka – wskazał na związanych Śmierciożerców – czekała, kiedy tu wszedłem. A skoro Fiuu nie działa, musimy poczekać aż odzyskają przytomność, zanim dowiemy się jak zamierzali opuścić to miejsce.

Serena pokiwała głową i zaczęła dokładnie sprawdzać ściany w poszukiwaniu iluzji lub innych zaklęć, które mogły ukrywać wyjście.

* * *

**Spotkanie Brygady Feniksa**

Harry był niespokojny. Jego wisiorek drgał kilka razy ostrzegawczo, a on nie znał przyczyny. Brygada pracowała nad koordynacją działań. Przeszedł się kilka razy po Pokoju, ale nie miał za wiele do roboty. Ron i Jack trzymali wszystko pod kontrolą. W końcu podszedł do Ginny.

- Gin, niech popracują jeszcze dziesięć minut, a potem kończymy. Chyba pójdę dzisiaj wcześniej do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z troską.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Nie wiem. Mam przeczucie, że coś się stanie. Coś złego. Chciałem obejrzeć w działaniu te nowe drużyny grenadierów, ale chyba powinniśmy być dziś wieczór w Pokoju Wspólnym. Widziałaś jak mało nauczycieli było na kolacji.

- W porządku. Poczekaj chwilę, pójdę powiedzieć Hermionie i idę z tobą.

Ginny podbiegła do Hermiony. Zamieniły kilka słów, a starsza czarodziejka spojrzała z niepokojem na Harry'ego.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

- Raport – warknął Voldemort.

- Mój Panie, pułapka Fiuu się zatrzasnęła – zameldował zgięty w ukłonie Śmierciożerca.

- Wreszcie!

Więź była dla niego dostępna niemal od sześciu dni, ale się powstrzymywał. Teraz, gdy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, nadszedł czas ataku!

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny**

Para opuściła Pokój Życzeń i udała się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Gdy tylko weszli ujrzeli wstrząśnięci, że grupka uczniów z piątego roku otoczyła kilkoro pierwszaków. Wan Chang wydzierała się na nich ile sił w płucach.

- GŁUPIE SZLAMY! MACIE ROBIĆ CO WAM KAŻĘ!

Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że w centrum grupki znajdują się Eryk i Erika, przerażeni i przytuleni do siebie.

- Chang – odezwał się Harry, podchodząc bliżej. – To oznacza miesiąc szlabanu z panem Filtchem. Powiedz jeszcze słowo, a zrobię z tego rok.

Wan obróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę.

- Dostaniesz za swoje, Potter! Nie potrafisz chronić siebie, a co dopiero te obleśne szlamy!

- To będzie rok szlabanu, panno Chang. Masz ochotę zawalczyć o dwa lata?

Wan rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale ruszyła w stronę dormitoriów, a jej poplecznicy podążyli za nią. Ze schodów dobiegł ich złośliwy śmiech. Ginny podeszła do pierwszaków, starając się ich uspokoić, ale większości z nich wystarczyła sama obecność Harry'ego i Ginny.

Ginny rozmawiała właśnie z jedną małą dziewczynką, gdy ktoś mocno objął jej nogę. Spojrzała w dół i ujrzała, że uczepił się jej spanikowany Eryk.

- Co się stało profesorowi Harry'emu? – wyszeptał z przerażeniem w oczach.

Ginny odwróciła się gwałtownie i ujrzała, że Harry zaciska dłoń na swojej bliźnie i zatacza się po Pokoju Wspólnym niczym pijany. Zbladła, gdy Harry wrzasnął i zwalił się na plecy wprost na jeden z małych stolików. Wygiął się w agonii i powoli ześliznął z blatu na podłogę. Ginny otrząsnęła się z szoku i popędziła do niego.

Leżał zaciskając dłonie na czole, a spomiędzy jego palców ciekła strużka krwi. Oczy uciekły mu w głąb czaszki, tak że było widać jedynie białka, a jego ciałem wstrząsały spazmy.

Eryk i Erika podążyli za Ginny i ponownie przywarli do siebie, przerażeni tym widokiem.

Drzwi do Pokoju Wspólnego stanęły otworem. Pojawili się członkowie Brygady. Wydobyli różdżki, słysząc krzyki Harry'ego.

Ginny podniosła wzrok i ujrzała nadbiegających Rona i Hermionę. Z wysiłkiem utrzymywała Harry'ego w jednej pozycji, by nie zranił się, rzucając się konwulsyjnie po podłodze.

- Ron, pomóż mi! Hermiono, maść! Jest na jego szafce nocnej!

Neville i Luna podeszli, by pomóc Ronowi. Krzyki Harry'ego zaczęły ściągać uczniów z dormitoriów.

Wan, stojąca na dole schodów, wybuchnęła śmiechem i powiedziała:

- Obrzydliwy mieszaniec! Wiedziałam, że dostanie za swoje!

Jej głos był dobrze słyszalny, nawet mimo krzyków Harry'ego.

Ron, wciąż przyciskając barki Harry'ego do podłogi, rozejrzał się za Blaisem. Dostrzegł go i polecił, by wyrzucił z Pokoju wszystkich nie będących członkami Brygady.

Drużyna zabezpieczająca ruszyła do akcji. Blaise złapał Wan i mimo jej pełnych oburzenia pisków wyrzucił ją niezbyt delikatnie z pomieszczenia.

Hermiona zbiegła ze schodów i podała Ginny słoiczek z maścią. Ta sięgnęła i nałożyła odrobinę na bliznę Harry'ego, ale ten nie przestawał się wić w męczarniach. Maść nie dawała żadnego efektu! Ginny spojrzała na swoje palce i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Jej palce nie zmieniły koloru! Wcześniej zawsze stawały się zielone!

- Mionko, coś jest nie tak z maścią! Nie zmieniła mi koloru palców! – zawołała, pokazując je przyjaciółce.

- Ma więcej? – spytała zszokowana Hermiona.

- Tak, powinny być dwa dodatkowe słoiczki w jego kufrze. pospiesz się!

Neville i Luna rzucali na Harry'ego zaklęcia przeciwbólowe. Nic więcej nie byli w stanie zrobić. Ale zaklęcia, które powinny działać przez godzinę, wypalały się niemal natychmiast. Widząc wysiłek na ich twarzach Ron spytał co się dzieje.

- Za wiele bólu! – wymamrotał Neville, rzucając kolejne. – Ból przepala się przez nie za szybko!

- Nie przestawaj, Nev – poleciła Luna, skupiona jak nigdy. – Tylko tyle możemy zrobić. Jeśli daje mu to choć trochę ulgi, nie możemy przerwać.

- Slatterly! – warknął Neville na młodego mężczyznę, stojącego w pobliżu wyjścia. – Rusz się i pomóż nam. Dorwij wszystkich uzdrowicieli ze wszystkich drużyn jakich znajdziesz. Będziemy się wymieniać, aż maść zadziała.

Hermiona zeszła na dół z dwoma słoiczkami, ale nie wręczyła ich Ginny. Ta spojrzała na przyjaciółkę pytająco.

- Moje palce nie zmieniają koloru – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- Ron – odezwała się cicho Luna – potrzebujemy pomocy. Możemy rzucać te zaklęcia aż padniemy z wyczerpania, ale ból go zabije.

Ron nie musiał wydawać rozkazu. Dwadzieścioro członków Brygady rozbiegło się po szkole w poszukiwaniu profesora Dumbledore'a, Madam Pomfrey, kogokolwiek!

Ginny przysiadła na piętach i spojrzała na swojego mężczyznę. Jego ból był nie do zniesienia, a ona nie mogła zrobić nic, by to powstrzymać. Hermiona klęknęła u jej boku, odstawiając dwa bezużyteczne słoiki na stolik.

Ginny zaczęła łkać. Poczuła, ze Hermiona ją obejmuje. Nie były w stanie zrobić absolutnie niczego.

* * *

**Kuchnie Hogwartu**

Colin Creevey wybiegł z Pokoju razem z resztą uczniów. Podobnie jak Harry zauważył wcześniej, jak mało nauczycieli pojawiło się na kolacji i pomyślał, że będzie mógł znaleźć kogoś, kto udał się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu posiłku późną porą.

Wpadł do pomieszczenia, zaskakując kilka skrzatów. Na jego spotkanie wyszedł Zgredek.

- Czy możemy coś zrobić dla młodego pana?

- Zgredku! Muszę znaleźć nauczyciela albo profesora Dumbledore'a! Harry ma kłopoty w Pokoju Wspólnym! – zawołał Colin, dysząc ciężko.

- Harry? Harry Potter ma kłopoty? Zgredek znajdzie profesora Dumbledore'a!

Po tych słowach mały lojalny skrzat zniknął.

Colin oparł się o stół, usiłując złapać oddech.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart**

Zgredek pojawił się z głośnym pyknięciem i szaleńczo rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu.

- PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! GDZIE PAN JEST? – krzyknął.

Zgredek widział, że gabinet jest pusty. Zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie teraz sprawdzić, gdy dostrzegł Fawkesa, który zaświergotał cicho.

Ku zdumieniu Zgredka, w jego głowie rozległ się głos.

_Co cię trapi, łagodny skrzacie?_

- Fawkes? Czy to ty mówi do Zgredka? – spytał skrzat.

_Owszem, mały skrzacie. Teraz powiedz mi, co cię trapi? Czuję w tobie wielki pośpiech._

- My potrzebują profesora Dumbledore. Harry Potter ma wielkie kłopoty w Pokoju Wspólnym, ale ja nie wiem gdzie znaleźć profesor Dumbledore – zawołał Zgredek.

_Pisklę jest w kłopotach? Zobaczymy co się tam dzieje, mały skrzacie. Złap za jedno z piór w moim ogonie i udamy się tam._

Fawkes podleciał nad skrzata i poczekał, aż Zgredek złapie za jedno z jego piór. Opuścili biuro w kuli ognia.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny**

Uczniom udało się znaleźć kilkoro nauczycieli. Na miejscu był profesor Flitwick oraz profesor Sprout, która proponowała przenieść Harry'ego do Świętego Munga.

Nagle pojawiła się kula ognia, która przyniosła Fawkesa i Zgredka. Zgredek podbiegł do Harry'ego, a jego oczy wielkości piłek do tenisa zrobiły się jeszcze większe. Po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy.

Harry leżał i oddychał z trudem. Konwulsyjne drgawki zużyły cała jego energię, więc wreszcie leżał w ciszy. Mięśnie wciąż drgały, ale wyraźnie było widać, że skończy mu się siły.

_Mały skrzacie, powiedz im, że sprowadzę Albusa. Pisklę jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Czarny Pan go zaatakował._

Fawkes zerwał się do lotu, zrobił kilka okrążeni nad Harrym i zniknął w kuli ognia.

- Panno Wisiel… panno Wisiel! Fawkes mówi, że on sprowadzi profesor Dumbledore, on go przyprowadzi, tak! – zawołał Zgredek.

Ginny spojrzała na Hermionę. Na twarzach obu kobiet pojawiła się nadzieja. Jeśli ktokolwiek był w stanie znaleźć Dumbledore'a, to był to jego chowaniec.

* * *

**W pułapce Fiuu**

Dumbledore, Severus i Serena siedzieli na podłodze oparci o ścianę. Pięciu Śmierciożerców leżało tak, jak ich Albus zostawił. Żaden jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomności.

Dumbledore wstał, czując znajome mrowienie w karku.

- Wygląda na to, że pomoc nadciąga. Opuszczamy lokal? – spytał, podając rękę Serenie.

Przez moment Snape'owie patrzyli na niego, jakby stracił rozum, ale westchnęli z ulgą, gdy pojawiła się kula ognia.

Fawkes krążył nad ich głowami, a jego pieśń wyraźnie świadczyła o jego pośpiechu i zdenerwowaniu. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Chodźcie, nie ma czasu do stracenia – zawołał dyrektor. – Coś złego dzieje się w szkole!

Severus spojrzał na pięciu Śmierciożerców.

- Co z nimi? – spytał.

- Zostaw ich – odpowiedział twardo Dumbledore.

Trójka nauczycieli złapał się za ręce, a Dumbledore ujął jedno z piór ogona Fawkesa. Zniknęli w rozbłysku ognia, zostawiając za sobą pięciu Śmierciożerców, którzy mieli umrzeć z głodu, jeśli nikt ich nie odnajdzie.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny**

Ginny nie mogła już patrzeć na Harry'ego. Zamiast tego z nadzieją rozglądała się po Pokoju, wypatrując powrotu Fawkesa.

Nagle w kuli ognia pojawił się Fawkes, który przyniósł ze sobą Dumbledore'a, Serenę i Severusa Snape'ów.

- PROFESORY! WIELKI HARRY POTTER POTRZEBUJE WASZE! – krzyknął Zgredek.

- Maść Harry'ego nie działa! – wyjaśniła zrozpaczona Ginny.

Serena szybko podeszła i uniosła jeden ze słoiczków ze stolika. Zdjęła nakrętkę i uważnie powąchała zawartość.

- Dyrektorze, ktoś zneutralizował tę maść. Severusie…

Ale jej mąż już pędził ku wyjściu ślizgońskiemu, które pozwoli mu wyjść w lochach, najbliżej ich prywatnych kwater i laboratorium, gdzie trzymali główny zapas maści.

- Gdzie Madam Pomfrey? – spytał Dumbledore profesora Flitwicka.

- Razem z Minervą zostały wezwane do porodu w Hogsmeade – wyjaśnił niski nauczyciel.

Dumbledore skinął głową, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym więcej. Fawkes krążył nad głowami uczniów, ale teraz jego pieśń pocieszała i uspokajała zgromadzonych.

Po niespełna dwóch minutach Severus wbiegł z powrotem do Pokoju Wspólnego ze sporym słoikiem maści. Serena przejęła go i uważnie powąchała zawartość. Potem wzięła ją na palce i posmarowała bliznę Harry'ego.

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Jego mięśnie rozluźniły się, oddech stał się płytki, a bicie serca słabe. Atak się zakończył i Harry stracił przytomność.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort eksplodował wściekłością. Uderzył kilkakrotnie pięścią w podłokietnik i zabił troje sług zaklęciami śmierci, nim odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę. Był tak blisko! Tylko godzina lub dwie i Potter byłby martwy lub w katatonii! Niespodziewanie ich połączenie się zamknęło. To znaczyło, że ktoś dostarczył Potterowi dobrą maść!

Przywołał sługę, który zbliżył się, przestępując zabitych kolegów.

- Udaj się do pokoju z pułapką Fiuu. Jeśli tych pięcioro sług wciąż żyje, a Dumbledore'a tam nie ma, zabij ich! – syknął.

Śmierciożerca ukłonił się nisko.

- Jak mój Pan rozkaże!

Wściekłość Voldemorta nie zmalała. Wiedział, że była to jego ostatnia szansa na zaatakowanie Pottera w ten sposób. Odebranie mu maści będzie zbyt trudne. Teraz będą jej znacznie uważniej pilnować.

Świecące złowrogą czerwienią oczy Voldemorta odszukały w tłumie sług odpowiednią osobę. Mężczyzna, czując spojrzenie swojego Pana, ukłonił się nisko. To był jego plan i prawie zadziałał. Ale prawie nie wystarczało.

Voldemort przywołał go skinieniem ręki. Mężczyzna podszedł, drżąc na całym ciele.

- Sługo, będziesz dalej pracował nad swoim celem. Ale jestem w najwyższym stopniu niezadowolony – powiedział pozornie delikatnie Voldemort. Uniósł kościstą dłoń i wskazał różdżką na tułów mężczyzny. – Crucio – wymruczał, niemal z czułością.

Mężczyzna runął na ziemię, a jego Pan uśmiechnął się zadowolony. _Tak, niech posmakuje swojej klęski_, pomyślał.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny**

Serena nachyliła się, by zbadać Harry'ego.

- Ile to trwało? – spytała, nie podnosząc głowy.

- Prawie godzinę – wyszeptała Ginny.

- Sereno, co z nim? – spytał Dumbledore.

- Nie jestem uzdrowicielką, ale widzę, że jest niezwykle słaby. Nie sądzę, by przenoszenie go w tej chwili było mądre.

- W takim razie ułóżmy go tu wygodnie – zdecydował Dumbledore.

Odsunął przeszkadzające meble i wyczarował łóżko, na którym złożył Harry'ego. Ginny natychmiast przysunęła się do narzeczonego.

Serena spojrzała na Lunę i Neville'a.

- Macie siły, by pobiec do szpitala? Wiem, jacy zmęczeni jesteście. I bez oszukiwania – dodała surowo. – Wystarczy mi jeden pacjent, nie potrzebuję kolejnej dwójki, która pada z nóg z powodu lojalności!

- Damy radę, pani profesor – zapewniła stanowczo Luna.

- Dobrze. Przynieście tyle eliksirów wzmacniających ile znajdziecie. Acha, zobaczcie też, czy Madam Pomfrey ma jakieś eliksiry nasercowe.

Gdy dwójka wyszła z pokoju, Severus wręczył dyrektorowi jeden ze słoiczków z maścią Harry'ego.

- Do tej maści dodano substancję neutralizującą. Nie trzeba dużo, by całość przestała działać.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

- Tak Severusie, to kolejna zagadka, nad którą musimy się zastanowić. Ale póki co bardziej martwię się młodym Harrym i naszą zaginioną pielęgniarką. Panie Weasley?

Ron uniósł głowę.

- Słucham?

- Jak rozumiem wasza Brygada lubi biegać. Myśli pan, że kilka osób zechciałoby się przebiec do Hogsmeade i znaleźć tam Madam Pomfrey?

Ron skinął głową i poszedł wydać odpowiednie rozkazy.

Serena musiała podać eliksir dożylnie, co znaczyło, że zadziała słabiej niż podany tradycyjnie, doustnie. Blaise pogrążył się w energicznej dyskusji z Severusem na temat skażenia maści. Dumbledore wyczarował sobie fotel i usiadł przy łóżku, wyczekując powrotu Madam Pomfrey. Fawkes przycupnął na oparciu.

Nagle dyrektor obrócił się, słysząc jakiś dźwięk w pobliżu swojego ramienia. Ujrzał Eryka i Erikę. Wpatrywali się w Harry'ego, który leżał bez ruchu na łóżku. Oboje mieli na twarzach ślady łez.

Erika oderwała wzrok od nieruchomej postaci i popatrzyła na Dumbledore'a.

- Panie dyrektorze, czy profesor Harry wyzdrowieje? – spytała niepewnie.

Na dźwięk głosu siostry także Eryk popatrzył na Dumbledore'a. Strach i cała masa innych emocji sprawiła, że ich zdolności metamorfomaga wyrwały się spod kontroli, a ich włosy przyjmowały najróżniejsze kolory. Bliźnięta nieświadomie walczyły ze sobą o kontrolę. Wciąż nie opanowały jeszcze do końca tej umiejętności, ale miesiąc ćwiczeń z Tonks obudził ich uśpione zdolności.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nich łagodnie.

- Tak, dziecko. Myślę, że profesor Harry wyzdrowieje. Jak mogłoby być inaczej, skoro ma takich przyjaciół jak wy.

Erika pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się, jakby chciała powiedzieć „Oczywiście, że jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi. Bez nas nie dał by rady!". Erik uśmiechnął się i ukrył za plecami siostry.

Hermiona stanęła za bliźniętami i położyła im ręce na ramionach.

- Skoro już wiecie, że profesor Harry wyzdrowieje, czas iść do łóżek – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Bliźnięta skinęły głowami i pozwoliły Hermionie odprowadzić się do dormitoriów.

Po kilku minutach do pokoju weszła Madam Pomfrey, za którą podążała profesor McGonagall i kilku członków Brygady.

Poppy podbiegła do Harry'ego i rzuciła na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Potem przeszła do zaklęć uzdrawiających. Jej różdżka rozbłysła i mruczała jeszcze kilka minut, nim wreszcie popatrzyła na Dumbledore'a.

- I co, Poppy? – spytał.

- Wyzdrowieje, dyrektorze, choć zapewne jutro będzie go boleć absolutnie każdy mięsień i każda kość. Obrażenia są podobne do wywoływanych przez Cruciatus, ale nie do końca identyczne.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową z namysłem.

- Musimy jakoś zabezpieczyć jego zapasy maści. Oddałbym mu jakiś apartament nauczycielski, ale nie sądzę, by miał na to ochotę. Severusie, mógłbyś mu dostarczyć mały słoiczek maści, tak by starczył na kilka najbliższych dni?

Profesor Snape wyjął malutki słoiczek z jednej z kieszeni szaty.

- Pomyślałem, że to może się przydać. Wystarczy na co najmniej pięć dni.

Dumbledore wpatrywał się przez moment w słoiczek, a potem włożył go Harry'emu do ręki. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wymruczał inkantację. Potem wylewitował słoiczek na stolik.

- Teraz ten słoiczek jest dostrojony tylko do Harry'ego i Zgredka. Jeśli ktokolwiek inny go dotknie, straci przytomność. Na razie to musi wystarczyć, póki nie znajdziemy trwalszego rozwiązania. Madam Pomfrey, czy trzeba go przenieść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

Poppy zamyśliła się.

- Dyrektorze, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że od samego rana zacznie mnie błagać, żebym go wypuściła. Więc połóżmy go na razie w jego własnym łóżku, tylko zmuście go, żeby rano do mnie przyszedł. Powinien też zostać zwolniony z jutrzejszych lekcji.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

- Jak sobie życzysz. Wierzę, że jego przyjaciele dadzą radę odnieść go do łóżka. Zgredku, weźmiesz maść na górę?

Zgredek pokiwał głową i wziął maść ze stolika. Odda za nią własne życie. Wszystko dla wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera!

Kiedy skrzat domowy zniknął, Serena wyciągnęła z torby Poppy dwie czyste strzykawki.

- Mogę? – spytała, pokazując je pielęgniarce.

- Jasne – odparła zdumiona Poppy.

Gdy Serena nachyliła się nad leżącym na łóżku młodym człowiekiem, Dumbledore uniósł rękę.

- Co robisz, Sereno?

- Wolałabym nie ryzykować z pozostałą maścią, dyrektorze – wyjaśniła, wbijając jedną igłę w ramię Harry'ego i pobierając odrobinę krwi. – Dzięki temu mogę zrobić więcej maści, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

Odstawiła na bok próbkę krwi, wzięła drugą strzykawkę i powtórzyła proces, tym razem pobierając krew z blizny Harry'ego.

Wyprostowała się, odstawiła drugą próbkę obok pierwszej i rzuciła na nie zaklęcie mikroskopowe. Gdy nad próbkami pojawił się obraz, skinęła głową, dostrzegając różnice w kolorze. Wzmocniła powiększenie i zbadała ściany komórkowe w obu próbkach.

- Severusie? – spytała cicho.

- Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku – potwierdził jej mąż, wpatrując się uważnie.

Skinęła głową i rozproszyła obraz. Zebrała próbki i odwróciła się do Dumbledore'a.

- Mam wystarczająco krwi, by Harry był bezpieczny przez kilka lat.

Zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć, wtrąciła się Ginny.

- Panie dyrektorze, mogę z panem porozmawiać na osobności?

- Oczywiście, moja droga. Usiądź koło mnie.

Gdy Ginny usiadła, Dumbledore otoczył ich zaklęciem ciszy.

- Mów, Ginewro, nikt inny nas nie usłyszy.

- Dyrektorze, zanim zaczął się atak, Harry powstrzymał grupę z piątego roku, która dręczyła grupę pierwszaków półkrwi i z rodzin mugolskich. Gdy Harry dał Wan Chang miesiąc szlabanu, roześmiała mu się w twarz i stwierdziła, że Harry nie potrafi ochronić siebie, a co dopiero pierwszaków. W efekcie dał jej roczny szlaban. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym wtedy, ale to może być istotne w świetle tego co zdarzyło się później.

- Bardzo ciekawe, panno Weasley. Ale powiedz mi, kiedy miałaś czas to przemyśleć, jak się czujesz?

- Szczerze mówiąc wkurza mnie to. Ale wiem, że jeśli coś w tym jest, znajdzie to pan i zajmie się tym.

- I nie czujesz ochoty, by uderzyć z zemsty?

- Czuję – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Ale wiem, że nie mamy dowodów, tylko poszlaki. Poza tym to pan powinien się tym zająć a nie ja, niezależnie jak bardzo bym chciała.

Skinął z aprobatą głową.

- Znakomicie, panno Weasley. Te kilka tygodni nauki Legillimencji naprawdę pomogły. Rozpoznałaś swój gniew i potrafiłaś podjąć właściwe działania, czyli poinformowałaś mnie. Możesz być pewna, że skorzystam z tych informacji. Czy mogłabyś poprosić pana Zabiniego, żeby do mnie dołączył? Wygląda na to, że ma talenty aurora. Wydaje mi się, że możemy to wykorzystać.

Ginny potaknęła i poszła po Blaise'a.

Były Ślizgon dołączył do Dumbledore'a za osłoną słuchową, a Ginny nadzorowała Zgredka, który przenosił Harry'ego do łóżka.

* * *

**Hogwart, następny ranek**

_Rogogon Węgierski chapnął i ryknął na Harry'ego._

_- ACCIO MIOTŁA! – krzyknął chłopak._

_Słyszał odległy odgłos miotły, która nadlatywała do niego z zamku. Po chwili znalazła się koło niego. Złapał za nią, ale ona zmieniła się w miecz!_

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Zamrugał jeszcze raz, gdy odkrył, że leży we własnym łóżku. Jeśli sądzić po pozycji słońca, był późny ranek. Późny ranek? Usiadł. To wystarczyło, by każdy mięsień jego ciała eksplodował bólem. Jęknął i zwinął się w kłębek.

- Obudziliśmy się? I czujemy ból, jak widzę? Spokojnie, zaraz coś poradzimy – dobiegł go głos Madam Pomfrey.

- Madam Pomfrey? – rozejrzał się, zmieszany. To było jego dormitorium, nie Skrzydło Szpitalne.

- Powiedziałam dyrektorowi, że masz się u mnie pojawić po przebudzeniu. Kiedy nie było cię na śniadaniu, pomyślałam, że pewnie dalej śpisz, więc postanowiłam tu przyjść i sprawdzić jak się czujesz. Teraz wypij ten eliksir. Zlikwiduje większość bólu. Przez resztę dnia masz odpoczywać. Żadnych lekcji, młody człowieku! Możesz iść na drugie śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, albo poprosić Zgredka, żeby coś ci przyniósł. Zostawię u Zgredka kilka eliksirów. On albo panna Weasley upewnią się, że je wypijesz – zagroziła.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, czując pierwsze efekty eliksiru.

- Powiedz mi, wiedziałeś o maści i postanowiłeś nikomu nie mówić? – spytała.

- O maści? Coś było z nią nie tak?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

- Dyrektor przekaże ci szczegóły. W międzyczasie chcę, żebyś został w łóżku jeszcze przynajmniej pół godziny. Jasne?

Z głośnym pyknięciem pojawił się Zgredek.

- Harry Potter czuje się lepiej? – spytał, wytrzeszczając oczy.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się do małego skrzata.

- Tak, czuje się lepiej. Upewnij się tylko, że pije swoje eliksiry.

Zgredek energicznie pokiwał głową. Wszystko, żeby pomóc wielkiemu Harry'emu Potterowi!

* * *

**Wielka Sala**

Przejście do Wielkiej Sali przypomniało Harry'emu nieprzyjemnie o zeszłorocznym okresie rekonwalescencji po ataku Vernona. Nim dotarł tam z Pokoju Wspólnego, był zmęczony i kręciło mu się w głowie. Co gorsza Zgredek szedł tuż za nim, obserwując uważnie każdy jego krok.

Harry pojawił się na drugim śniadaniu przedwcześnie, ale wiele osób korzystało z Wielkiej Sali jako miejsca do nauki, więc nie był sam. Podszedł do swojego stołu i ostrożnie usiadł. Gdy przeszły mu zawroty głowy, zaczął pracować nad zadaniem domowym z Eliksirów.

Słysząc cichy dźwięk koło siebie odwrócił się powoli. Zauważył Erikę i Eryka i posłał im zmęczony uśmiech.

- Dobrze się czujesz, profesorze Harry? – spytała Erika.

Tymczasem Eryk dostrzegł Zgredka, który przyciągnął cała jego uwagę. Zgredek najwyraźniej również uznał, że chłopiec jest interesujący.

- Wszystko w porządku, Eryko. Jutro na lekcjach będę jak nowy – zapewnił ją Harry. – Chcesz usiąść ze mną? Siedzę nad zadaniem domowym z Eliksirów.

Erika pokiwała energicznie głową i pociągnęła zaabsorbowanego Eryka na krzesło. Chłopiec nie chciał oderwać wzroku od Zgredka.

- Eryku, to Zgredek – przedstawił Harry. – To skrzat i mój przyjaciel, nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Zgredku, jeśli chcesz, możesz usiąść koło Eryka.

Zgredek wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale wsunął się na krzesło obok chłopca. Gdy Erika ujrzała, że Harry naprawdę robi zadanie domowe, wyciągnęła swoje notatki z transmutacji i czarkę. Potem zaczęła ćwiczyć zmienianie jej w akwarium.

Eryk i Zgredek wciąż na siebie spoglądali. Wreszcie Eryk wyciągnął jeden palec i delikatnie dotknął ucha Zgredka. Skrzat wystraszył się, ale Eryk zaczął chichotać, więc Zgredek odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

- Jestem Eryk – powiedział chłopiec.

- Ja Zgredek, młody panie – odparł skrzat.

- Grasz w czarodziejskie szachy? – spytał Eryk.

Harry wywrócił oczami, ale Zgredek i Eryk z radością pogrążyli się w dyskusji na temat różnic między szachami czarodziejów i szachami skrzatów.

Po kilku minutach skończyły się przedpołudniowe lekcje i uczniowie zaczęli wypełniać Wielką Salę. Niektórzy z zaskoczeniem patrzyli na skrzata domowego siedzącego przy stole razem z Harrym i dwójką pierwszaków.

Jako następny do stolika dosiadł się Jack Parsons. Ucieszył się na widok Zgredka.

- Hej, maluchu! Dawno cię nie widziałem – powiedział do skrzata.

Zgredek spojrzał nieśmiało na nauczyciela. Tak jak Harry, Jack nie wyniósł z domu żadnych uprzedzeń na odnośnie traktowania skrzatów domowych, więc traktował ich jak ludzi.

- Zgredek jest zajęty pomaganiem Harry'emu Potterowi, panie profesorze – wyjaśnił z dumą skrzat.

- No to dbaj o niego. Niech wsuwa dużo błonnika! – powiedział Jack.

Harry się skrzywił. Nie był pewien czym jest błonnik, ale Zgredek się dowie, choćby miała być to ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobi.

Jack spoważniał i zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

- Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej, Harry, chociaż jak dla mnie to ciągle jesteś blady jak trupiszcze. Dumbledore powiedział mi, że do jutra powinieneś wstać na nogi.

- To prawda. Mam się dzisiaj oszczędzać, ale jutro mogę wrócić na lekcje.

- Super!

Tymczasem do stolika zaczęła podchodzić cała masa dziewcząt, życząc Harry'emu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Kiedy Ron i Hermiona dosiedli się do niego, Ron patrzył na to z zazdrością, a Hermiona uśmiechała się złośliwie na widok paniki w oczach Harry'ego.

Jako ostatnie dołączyły do nich Serena Snape i Ginny, która przytuliła na chwilę Harry'ego, nim zajęła miejsce. Wielka Sala szybko wypełniła się ludźmi.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół i nagle coś dostrzegł. Siedział przy stole z kilkoma mugolakami, charłakiem, skrzatem domowym, on sam półkrwi i tylko dwójka czystej krwi. Skrzywił się.

Rozejrzał się po sali, zobaczył jak siedzą inni i zmarszczył brwi. Widząc jego minę Serena i Jack rozejrzeli się z niepokojem.

Ginny dotknęła jego ręki.

- Harry, coś się stało? Czemu tak się marszczysz?

Kiedy skinął głową w stronę bliźniąt, reszta przysunęła się bliżej.

- Rozejrzyjcie się po innych stołach i przeanalizujcie je pod kątem krwi i przynależności – wyszeptał.

Ginny, Serena, Hermiona i Jack rozejrzeli się. Ron był za bardzo zajęty napychaniem się. Hermiona załapała jako pierwsza. Wszystkie stoły, przy których siedzieli mugolacy, półkrwi i ich przyjaciele czystej krwi były skupione przy stole Harry'ego. Kilka stołów z członkami Brygady stanowiło zewnętrzną osłonę, a resztę stołów zajmowali czarodzieje czystej krwi, choć tylko kilka okazywało otwartą wrogość.

- Harry, nie łapię. Co widzisz? – spytał Jack.

- Jack, pomyśl na moment jak dowódca obrony. Wszystkie mugolaki i półkrwi siedzą blisko, a Brygada formuje wokół nich ochronny kordon. Czarodzieje czystej krwi siedzą w większości przy własnych stolikach. Ale tylko przy kilku stołach są ludzie sprawiający problemy. Szkoła dzieli się pod względem krwi – wyjaśnił. – To gorzej, niż kiedy byliśmy podzieleni ze względu na domy – zakończył, krzywiąc się.

- Chyba omówię to z dyrektorem – uznała Serena.

Harry skinął głową, obserwując jak Wan Chang wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali. Zmrużył oczy, widząc delikatne migotanie zakameleonowanego członka Brygady, który ją śledził. Zerknął na Hermionę, która potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. Spojrzał z powrotem na Serenę i przypomniał sobie o zadaniu z Eliksirów. Podał jej zwój z wypracowaniem.

- Przepraszam, że nie było mnie na lekcji – powiedział. – Mogłem wstać dopiero koło południa.

- W porządku, Harry. Nikt nie oczekiwał, że dasz radę przyjść na lekcje – uspokoiła go, rozwijając zwój i przeglądając go pobieżnie. Wyglądało, że wszystko w porządku, ale będzie musiała go dokładnie przeczytać. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy dotarła do końca. – Harry, nie trzeba dodawać dzieł sztuki do swoich zadań domowych – powiedziała ze śmiechem. – Ale jest naprawdę dobre i dziękuję.

- Dzieł sztuki? – spytał zdziwiony Harry.

Serena pokazała mu dół pergaminu. Na pustym miejscu narysował idealny obrazek miecza Godryka Gryffindora.

Siedział przy stole oszołomiony. Nie pamiętał, żeby to rysował!

* * *

_**Od autora: **Chciałbym, by wszyscy coś zrozumieli. Ginny wciąż potrzebuje dojrzeć. Spędziła wszystkie rozdziały tej historii i Armii Dumbledore'a traktując Harry'ego niemal jakby był jej zabawką. Jak wiele innych osób potrzebowała wstrząsu, by zrozumieć że czas dorosnąć. I to było jej wstrząs. Odkryjecie, że teraz będzie mniej impulsywna i mniej skoro do wybuchów legendarnego gniewu Weasleyów. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Harry i Ginny będą mieli totalną sielankę. Od czasu do czasu zapewne się pokłócą. Ale jak widzieliście w tym rozdziale podjęto kroki, by dziewczyna lepiej nad sobą panowała._

_To będzie ostatnia DUŻA kłótnia jaką będą mieli. A dzięki niej Ginny zacznie nieco inaczej traktować Harry'ego._

_Jeśli niektórzy obrazili się po tym na Ginny to bardzo nam przykro. W naszych oczach Ginny to młoda kobieta, która stoi pomiędzy dzieciństwem i dorosłością i chcieliśmy ją popchnąć we właściwym kierunku. Ginny to wspaniałą osoba! Ma wszystko co najlepsze w młodej kobiecie, ale musi wyeliminować w sobie ostatnie dziecinne aspekty. To, co przeżyła w Komnacie Tajemnic było początkiem, ale pamiętajcie, że przez większość tego wydarzenia była nieprzytomna._

_Harry i Ginny mogą bawić się z różnymi więziami w miarę przechodzenia do kolejnych etapów związku, ale nie spodziewajcie się trwałej więzi w najbliższym czasie. Póki nie uporają się z Voldemortem, Harry na pewno nie zrobiłby tego swojej narzeczonej._

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **Dzięki wielkie moi Drodzy Czytelnicy za wszystkie recenzje i miłe słowa, których mi nie żałujecie. Jeśli będziecie dodawać je z taką częstotliwością jak teraz, to na koniec dobijemy do setki :)_

_Zapraszam na mój blog literacki „Z pierwszej półki" zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blox[kropka]pl_


	7. Cytrynowy październik

_**Od autorów: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: NIC Z TEGO NIE JEST NASZE!_

* * *

**Rozdział 7 – Cytrynowy październik**

**Wan i jej przyjaciele**

Wan Chang siedziała z grupką przyjaciół w rogu Pokoju Wspólnego. Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami.

- Kontaktowałam się sową z moim przyjacielem – mówiła Wan. – Powiedział mi, że Minister umieszcza na kluczowych stanowiskach coraz więcej promugolskich typów, jak tego kochasia mugoli Weasleya. Krążą nawet pogłoski, że szef aurorów jest kochasiem mugoli.

Grupa zaczęła protestować, ale uciszyła ich i zabroniła ponosić głos. Zadowolona z uwagi, jaką jej poświęcają, mówiła dalej:

- Mój przyjaciel nie lubi przemocy, która ostatnio ma miejsce w szkole i w całym kraju, ale mówi, że czasem trzeba rozbić kilka jajek, by osiągnąć cel. Powiedziałam mu, co planujemy… - rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie kilku osobom, które zaczęły protestować. – Tylko ogólnie. W każdym razie on uważa, że to dobry pomysł, by nauczyć szlamy i mieszańce gdzie ich miejsce. Poprosił mnie też, żebym przekazała, że pomoże nam w każdy możliwy sposób i żebyśmy pozostawali wierni naszej sprawie.

Grupa pokiwała głowami z zadowoleniem. Niedługo potem rozdzielili się i udali do dormitoriów.

Nikt z nich nie dostrzegł lekkiego migotania, które odsunęło się od jednej ze ścian.

* * *

**Tajemnica cytrynowych dropsów**

Ginny weszła do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a. Fawkes powitał ją trelem, a dyrektor poprosił, by usiadła.

- Poczęstujesz się cytrynowym dropsem? – spytał. Ginny uprzejmie odmówiła.

Dumbledore westchnął z rezygnacją, ale zebrał się w sobie.

- Radzisz sobie bardzo dobrze z tymi ćwiczeniami, panno Weasley – zaczął. – Uważam, że nadszedł czas, by przełożyć to na praktykę. Jak na pewno wiesz, osoba wyszkolona w Legillimencji może włamywać się do cudzego umysłu w poszukiwaniu tajemnic, które ofiara chciałaby utrzymać w tajemnicy. Zaczniemy od pewnych prostych wspomnień, chcę, żebyś je odszukała. Jeśli ci się uda znajdziesz je sama, nawet nie wiedząc, że ci je podsuwam.

Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę i spojrzała nerwowo na Dumbledore'a, który skinieniem głowy polecił jej zaczynać. Uniosła różdżkę, wycelowała w dyrektora i rzuciła zaklęcie.

_- Albus!_

_Okrzyk dobiegł z oddali. Uniósł głowę, nie przestając płakać. Nadchodził wyższy chłopak, który na widok Albusa zerwał się do biegu._

_- Albusie, czemu uciekłeś z kościoła? Wszyscy się o ciebie martwią – rzekł wyższy chłopak._

_- Nie… nie… nie mogłem tam dłużej zostać, Abe. Co się z nami stanie, skoro mama odeszła? Za miesiąc idziesz do szkoły – odpowiedział Albus._

_- Pastor powiedział, że rodzina Flamelów weźmie cię do siebie, póki nie będziesz na tyle duży, żeby iść do szkoły. Nie martw się. Mama patrzy na nas z góry i nic złego nie może nam się stać – zapewnił Abe._

Obraz zniknął z głowy Ginny. Spojrzała zaskoczona na Dumbledore'a.

- Tak, panno Weasley. To ja i mój brat, Aberforth, gdy byliśmy dziećmi. Pozwoliłem ci to zobaczyć, byś zrozumiała, że życie nie dba ile masz lat. Składa nam na ramiona brzemię niezależnie od naszego wieku. Twój Harry dźwiga wiele ciężarów, niektóre z nich skrywa głęboko w sercu nawet przed tobą – powiedział cicho. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, ale tym razem będę próbował cię powstrzymać.

Ginny ponownie wycelowała i rzuciła zaklęcie.

Poczuła się, jakby płynęła pod prąd. Jego tarcze były mocne, ale znalazła już pęknięcie, w które mogła się wśliznąć. Gdy wepchnęła się głębiej, poczuła jak ściąga więcej mocy do swojego umysłu, by wyprzeć ją stamtąd. Nagle ujrzała jakieś wspomnienie, jednak zniknęło ono tak szybko, że nie była pewna, czy sobie tego nie wyobraziła.

_Albus klęczał nad ciałami kobiety i małej dziewczynki. W dłoni trzymał mugolską broń. Pistolet? Łkał. Powoli uniósł broń do skroni…_

Została wypchnięta z jego umysłu. Zamrugała i zadrżała od bólu wywołanego przez gwałtowne zerwanie połączenia i tego, który wyczuła przez ten ułamek sekundy w jego umyśle. Spojrzała na dyrektora. W jego twarzy odbijał się ten sam ból, a w oczach miał łzy.

- Panie profesorze?

- Robisz się całkiem niezła, moja droga. Nie spodziewałem się, że osiągniesz tak dużo – odrzekł ponuro.

- Panie profesorze? Wspomnienie?

Dumbledore westchnął. Uniósł okulary i potarł nos, po czym założył okulary z powrotem.

- To była moja żona i córka. Znalazłem je wkrótce po tym, jak zamordował je Grindelwald.

Wiedziona impulsem wstała z miejsca i uściskała go. Dumbledore zamarł zdumiony, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się i poklepał ją lekko po plecach. Puściła go i wróciła na swoje miejsce.

- Zaczynam rozumieć co Harry w tobie widzi. Masz wielkie serce, a twoja zdolność do miłości nie zna granic. Reagujesz impulsywnie i emocjonalnie, ale uczysz się jakim emocjom się opierać. Spróbujmy jeszcze jednego wspomnienia. Tym razem naprawdę postawię twarde warunki.

Ginny ponownie uniosła różdżkę.

Tym razem musiała naprawdę się wysilić. Szczeliny w tarczach były naprawdę minimalne. W końcu udało jej się przełamać jedną.

Pojawił się błysk wspomnienia.

_Biuro dyrektora. Na stole leżała miseczka cytrynowych dropsów. Nieznany jej mężczyzna rzucał na nie zaklęcie konserwujące. Drzwi stanęły otworem i do środka wszedł młody Albus Dumbledore._

_- Chciał mnie pan widzieć? – spytał._

_- Tak, panie Dumbledore, proszę siadać. Skusi się pan na cytrynowego dropsa?_

Nagle została wyrzucona z jego umysłu. W głowie jej zawirowało, gdy usiłowała pojąć znaczenie sceny, którą właśnie obejrzała. Spojrzała na dyrektora podejrzliwie, a w jej głowie zaczęło się formować przeczucie.

- Panno Weasley, obawiam się, że odkryłaś sekret moich cytrynowych dropsów. Tak, mają kilkaset lat. Około pięciuset lat temu jeden z dyrektorów postawił miseczkę na swoim biurku. A przez całą jego długą kadencję ani jeden cukierek nie został zjedzony. Założył się z następnym dyrektorem o sto galeonów, że ten nie da rady się ich pozbyć. Każdy następny dyrektor ponawiał zakład ze swoim następcą. Przez pięćset lat nikt nie poczęstował się nawet jednym cytrynowym dropsem. W puli znajduje się już niezła sumka kilku tysięcy galeonów. Mam nadzieję, że zachowasz to dla siebie?

Mogła tylko skinąć głową w milczeniu.

Dumbledore westchnął i wbił spojrzenie w miseczkę cukierków, nietkniętych odkąd rozpoczął pracę na tym stanowisku.

- Może następny dyrektor będzie miał więcej szczęścia – rzekł ponuro. – Na dzisiaj już koniec. Znakomicie sobie poradziłaś, panno Weasley.

Ginny skinęła głową i wyszła z biura, zostawiając Dumbledore'a sam na sam z jego myślami i cytrynowymi dropsami.

* * *

**Trening Harry'ego**

W tym roku Harry kontynuował swoje treningi, a Dumbledore wciąż mu pomagał. Chodził tylko na dwa przedmioty i pomagał profesorowi Snape'owi na obronie, więc nie musiał odkładać swoich treningów na porę nocną.

W ciągu lata nie miał za wielu okazji do treningu. W efekcie za pierwszym razem niemal zniszczył Pokój Życzeń, zaskoczony jak bardzo jego moc wzrosła przez wakacje. Dumbledore musiał rzucić na ściany potężne zaklęcia odbijające, które sprawiały, że zaklęcia nie wybijały dziur w ścianach.

Kiedy okazało się, że Jackowi odrosła stopa, ex-marine zaczął uczyć Harry'ego podstaw sztuk walki. Nie oczekiwał, że Harry będzie w nich mistrzem, ale miało mu to pomóc prawidłowo upadać i amortyzować siłę ciosu. Chodziło o to, by zminimalizować potencjalne obrażenia, których Harry mógłby się nabawić podczas niekontrolowanego upadku. Na początku Harry uznał to za dobry pomysł, ale po kilku sesjach treningowych uznał, że Jack chce go zabić!

Ale to wcale nie było najgorsze. Pomysły Jacka obejmowały też trening wytrzymałościowy, który Harry znienawidził z całego serca. Co jakiś czas groził Jackowi, że transmutuje go w beczkę piwa i zaprosi starsze klasy na imprezę. Pięćdziesiąt pompek to jedno, ale zrobienie trzystu to zupełnie inna historia!

Następnego dnia mieli iść do Hogsmeade i Harry nie mógł się doczekać. Ale na razie miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy. Kiedy wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń zorientował się, że zakręcony umysł Jacka spłodził coś nowego.

W środku stali Jack, Dumbledore, Severus Snape i około dwudziestu symulowanych przeciwników. Kiedy Harry wszedł do środka, Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do niego.

- Harry, dziś spróbujemy czegoś zupełnie innego – powiedział, wskazując labirynt na środku pomieszczenia. Był ogromny! – Za kilka minut wejdziesz do labiryntu. Twoi przeciwnicy pojawią się w różnych miejscach między tobą i wyjściem. Twoim zadaniem będzie dotarcie do wyjścia, polegając głównie na skradaniu się, szybkości i zwodzeniu przeciwnika. Możesz walczyć z symulacjami, ale jeśli narobisz zbyt dużo hałasu ściągniesz sobie na kark przeciwników z innych części labiryntu. Nadążasz?

Harry z namysłem skinął głową.

- Świetnie. Nasz drogi dyrektor przeszedł już raz przez labirynt i zajęło mu sześć i pół minuty. Dasz radę poprawić ten wynik?

Dumbledore spojrzał na Jacka, ale nie odezwał się słowem.

Harry skinął głowę. Jack dał znak i Dumbledore wysłał symulacje do labiryntu. Po chwili Harry ruszył do wejścia.

- Profesorze Parsons, czemu powiedział pan, że już przeszedłem labirynt? – spytał Dumbledore.

- Trzeba zawsze dać im jakiś wzorzec do mierzenia osiągnięć, nawet jeśli muszę go wymyślić – wyjaśnił Jack z uśmiechem.

Dumbledore pokiwał z aprobatą głową.

* * *

**Znajdujesz się w skomplikowanym labiryncie, a każdy korytarz wygląda tak samo…**

Harry wszedł do labiryntu, analizując postawione przed nim zadanie. Wymóg zachowania ciszy eliminował wiele zaklęć, które robiły hałas, nawet jeśli był w stanie rzucić je niewerbalnie. Przyjrzał się ścianom. Wyglądało na to, że stanowi je wyhodowany żywopłot, zupełnie jak w czasie trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Ostrożnie wszedł głębiej w labirynt. Gdy skręcił za róg donośne zaklęcie tnące minęło go o włos. Zaklął i wypalił w postać blokującą mu drogę zaklęciem mrożącym. To było jedno z niewielu całkowicie bezgłośnych zaklęć, które znał.

Niestety ten konkretny przeciwnik nie miał ochoty na zostanie bryłą lodu. Zamiast paść na ziemię, zmienił się w snop światła bijący wysoko ponad labiryntem i przyciągający innych wrogów!

- Mam cię, mały! – mruknął Jack, stający w towarzystwie pozostałych nauczycieli.

Profesor Snape i Dumbledore roześmiali się lekko.

Harry zaklął i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, za którym podążyło zaklęcie ciszy. Jeśli nie da rady się przebić, może uda mu się przekraść. Słyszał zbliżający się tupot stóp, więc trzymał się blisko ściany i przesuwał do wyjścia.

Snop światła naprowadził go na pewien pomysł. Idąc przez labirynt dotykał tu i tam ściany, zostawiając za sobą specjalne zaklęcia. W jednej chwili musiał przycisnąć się bez ruchu plecami do ściany, gdy dwóch wrogów minęło go o włos.

Widział już wyjście zaledwie dziesięć metrów od siebie. Strzegły go trzy symulacje. Przekradł się bliżej wyjścia.

- Chyba tym razem nie da rady – zachichotał Jack.

- Tak by się mogło wydawać, profesorze – zgodził się z lekkim uśmiechem Dumbledore. – Ale jedno czego się nauczyłem przez te lata, to by nigdy go nie lekceważyć.

Harry bezgłośnie uruchomił zaklęcia, które porozmieszczał w labiryncie.

Jack i pozostali nauczyciele z niedowierzaniem patrzyli, jak około trzydziestu snopów światła wystrzeliło z różnych miejsc w labiryncie. Trzy symulacje ruszyły biegiem korytarzem, pozostawiając wyjście niestrzeżone.

- Kurczę! Nieźle, mały. Dywersja i unik – mruknął Jack, potrząsając z podziwem głową.

- Naprawdę? Chyba trochę przesadziłem – odpowiedział Harry, rozpraszając zaklęcie kameleona i zaklęcie ciszy. Stał tuż obok Jacka.

Zaskoczony Jack aż podskoczył. Gwałtownie odwrócił się do młodego czarodzieja.

- Kurna, Harry, Toś mi napędził pietra! Teraz będę musiał zmienić gacie!

Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- To zemsta za te wszystkie razy, gdy ciskałeś mną po całym pokoju.

* * *

**Harry i Ginny, weekend w Hogsmeade**

Harry zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Dziś zaczynał się weekend Hogsmeade. To miała być pierwsza wizyta Harry'ego w miasteczku odkąd dzięki swojemu przemówieniu doprowadził do odwołania ówczesnego Ministra Magii.

Przez kilka ostatnich dni męczyły go sny z mieczem Godryka Gryfindora i oddał kilka zadań domowych udekorowane rysunkiem miecza.

Miał mocne postanowienie, by nie przejmować się tego dnia tym wszystkim i po prostu cieszyć się towarzystwem swojej narzeczonej. Poświęcił dzisiaj więcej uwagi doborowi stroju. Co prawda nie miał na sobie szat wyjściowych, ale jego mugolskie ubranie pochodziło z najlepszych sklepów z codzienną odzieżą w Harrodsie.

Spojrzał na schody i ujrzał, że Ginny schodzi w bardzo ładnym zestawie składającym się ze spódnicy i bluzki, a na ramię narzuciła kurtkę, w razie gdyby miało się ochłodzić. Dostrzegła go i pospieszyła do niego. Jego ubranie tego dnia idealnie podkreślało kształt jego torsu. Wolałaby, żeby nie wybierał zawsze ciemnych kolorów, ale musiała przyznać, że tego dnia wyglądał świetnie. Jeśli tylko zdołałaby zrobić coś jeszcze z jego włosami…

Harry wstał z kanapy i ucałował ją w policzek, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

- Wiesz już, co będziemy dzisiaj robić? – spytała go.

- Pójdziemy na chwilę do Miodowego Królestwa. Obiecałem Erice i Erykowi, że przyniosę im trochę cukrowych piór. A potem twój wybór. Możemy iść do Trzech Mioteł, albo Madam Paddifoot – zaproponował zawstydzony.

_Madam Paddifoot? Chce mnie wziąć w najbardziej romantyczne miejsce w Hogsmeade? Wie, że byłabym zadowolona idąc z nim do Trzech Mioteł. Ale u Madam Paddifoot jest podobno tak romantycznie._

- Czyżbyś próbował być romantyczny? – spytała nieśmiało.

Opuścił lekko głowę, tak by być bliżej niej.

- A masz coś przeciwko? Poza tym czy nie mogę zaprosić mojej dziewczyny w jakieś miłe miejsce od czasu do czasu?

- Bardzo chętnie z tobą pójdę – odpowiedziała skromnie.

- Chcesz czekać na Rona i Hermionę czy idziemy sami?

Popatrzył na nią z nadzieją. Zaryzykowała i odpowiedziała:

- Ruszajmy. Oni mogą nas znaleźć później.

Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą, zadowolona, że dobrze zinterpretowała jego zachowanie. Ujęła go pod ramię i wyszli z Pokoju Wspólnego.

Blaise uśmiechnął się pod peleryną-niewidką, którą pożyczył od Hermiony. Cieszył się szczęściem Harry'ego i uważał, że Ginny to naprawdę wspaniała dziewczyna. Harry dał mu szansę, której nie dałby mu nikt spoza Slytherinu. Harry przyjął jego przyjaźń i jego zdolności. Blaise czuł, że jest jego dłużnikiem i nie zamierzał go zawieść.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy jego cel zszedł po schodach i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z Pokoju. Podążył za nią, by śledzić jej każdy krok.

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

Harry i Ginny wyszli z zamku i minęli mury obronne. W oddali słyszeli przytłumione odgłosy eksplozji dobiegające z budynku Uzbrojenia. Harry roześmiał się, słysząc odgłosy pracy bliźniaków i otoczył narzeczoną ramieniem.

Dla obojga spacer do miasta był bardzo przyjemny. Harry rozglądał się uważnie, ale po okropnej bitwie stoczonej tu pięć miesięcy wcześniej nie było już śladu. Para udała się prosto do Miodowego Królestwa, gdzie Harry kupił kilka paczek cukrowych piór i Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta. Zapłacił za produkty i wyszli.

- Gin, możemy wstąpić jeszcze w jedno miejsce przed Madam Paddifoot? – spytał.

- Jasne, a gdzie?

- Chcę pójść na moment do Dervisha i Bangesa, Wysłałem im sowę w poniedziałek i chcę zobaczyć czy moje zamówienie już doszło – wyjaśnił.

Zaciekawiona podążyła za Harrym do Dervisha i Bangesa. W sklepie Harry od razu podszedł do lady.

- Proszę przekazać panu Dervishowi, że pan Potter chciałby sprawdzić czy jego zamówienie już dotarło – poprosił.

Sprzedawczyni za ladą zrobiła wielkie oczy.

- O… oczywiście, panie Potter. Jeśli mógłby pan chwilkę zaczekać…

Sprzedawczyni zniknęła na zapleczu, skąd po chwili wyszedł sam pan Dervish, niosąc dwie średnich rozmiarów paczki.

- Panie Potter, jak miło wreszcie pana poznać. Pana zamówienie dotarło wczoraj. Sam sprawdziłem, że wszystko w porządku, ale zapewne będzie pan sam chciał to zbadać. Muszę przyznać, że jakość jest wyśmienita. Już dawno takiej nie widziałem! – powiedział radośnie pan Dervish.

Kiedy Ginny podeszła, by popatrzeć razem z Harry, pan Dervish rzucił jej niechętne spojrzenie.

- To jest Ginewra Weasley, moja narzeczona i osoba, z którą będę dawał te prezenty – przedstawił ją Harry.

Na twarzy właściciela sklepu natychmiast wykwitł promienny uśmiech.

- Oczywiście! Witam w moim skromnym sklepie, panno Weasley!

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego, choć nie podobało jej się takie zachowanie, ale po chwili znów zwróciła uwagę na Harry'ego. Odpakował obie paczki i przyglądał się zawartości. W jednej były czarodziejskie szachy, ręcznie rzeźbione i, jeśli wierzyć napisom na pudełku, wykonane z najwyższej jakości materiałów. W drugim znajdował się srebrny lunaskop.

Harry skinął głową i wyciągnął swoją kartę z Gringotta, by zapłacić za zakupy. Ginny nie mogła uwierzyć, widząc, że wydał przeszło sto galeonów na dziecięce zabawki!

Pan Dervish szybko zapakował oba prezenty i wręczył je Harry'emu, który zmniejszył je zaklęciem i schował do kieszeni. Para pożegnała się z właścicielem sklepu i ruszyli do Madam Paddifoot.

* * *

**Trzy Miotły**

Wan Chang siedziała samotnie przy stole w rogu. Uważnie przyglądała się wejściu. Nikogo nie było przy jej stoliku, a ze względu na wczesną porę w Trzech Miotłach znajdowało się tylko kilkoro innych uczniów.

Po długim oczekiwaniu ujrzała wchodzącego wysokiego młodego mężczyznę. Wan pomachała mu, a on uniósł dłoń w odpowiedzi. Podszedł do barmana i rozmawiał z nim przez chwilę półgłosem. Potem pokazał jej za plecami dłoń z wyprostowanymi trzema palcami.

Wan zobaczyła to, zebrała swoje rzeczy i udała się na górę. Z łatwością odnalazła pokój numer trzy. Otworzyła drzwi i rozejrzała się. Poczuła podmuch wiatru, ale zignorowała go i weszła do środka.

Po kolejnej minucie do pokoju wszedł Danny i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi. Obrócił się do dziewczyny, przywołując na twarz najlepszy ze swoich uśmiechów. _Ona naprawdę nie jest zbyt ładna_, pomyślał. _Ale Pan obiecał mi, że będę mógł mieć i ją i jej siostrę, więc zniosę tą brzydką, jeśli dzięki temu dobiorę się do ładnej._

Wan zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała namiętnie. Zaczęła zabierać się do jego rozporka, ale powstrzymał ją.

- Za chwilę, moja śliczna. Najpierw powiedz mi czy zostałaś przyłapana? Tak się o ciebie martwiłem!

- Nie, skarbie, nikt nic nie widział. Poczekałam na mecz quidditcha, gdy Pokój Wspólny był pusty i wtedy się tam wśliznęłam – odpowiedziała, jej dłonie wciąż pracowały nad zamkiem. – Tak dawno cię nie widziałam! Pragnę cię, a ty musisz być gotowy eksplodować, biedactwo! Poczekaj, zaraz cię zaspokoję.

- Za chwilkę, kotku. Chcę wiedzieć ile to trwało? Czy cierpiał? Odzyskał siły? – spytał Danny.

- Wrzeszczał prawie przez godzinę. To było takie zabawne! Nie wiem na ile wyzdrowiał, bo niechętnie mówi co potrafi zrobić. Ci który wiedzą, nie chcą mówić, chyba tylko tyle że jest bardzo potężny. Niektórzy mówią, że ma nawet więcej mocy niż ten głupek Dumbledore – powiedziała.

- Wciąż przekazujesz moje wiadomości swoim przyjaciołom? – spytał. Oddychał coraz ciężej, jej zabiegi nawet przez spodnie dawały efekty.

- O tak, Danny. Uwielbiają wiadomości od ciebie.

- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze Wan. Postaram się znaleźć trochę więcej proszku dla ciebie. Jeśli będziesz miała okazję, by zneutralizować jego maść zrób to i wyślij mi sowę. Zrozumiałaś?

- Tak, tak, rozumiem – wydyszała, ocierając się kroczem o jego nogę.

Usiadł na skraju łóżka i potarł jej piersi przez materiał bluzki. Jęknęła z rozkoszy i uklękła przed nim. Szybko rozpięła jego rozporek i wypuściła go ze spodni. Zatrzymał ją.

- Wan, chcę, żebyś udowodniła jak bardzo mnie kochasz – powiedział stanowczo.

- Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, Danny. Wszystko! – zawyła żałośnie.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Dobrze, kotku. Wyślę ci sowę, żebyś przyprowadziła mi zabawkę na nasze następne spotkanie. Chyba ci się to spodoba. Zrób to dla mnie i na następny weekend Hogsmeade przyniosę ci pierścionek.

Skinęła głową, akceptując jego żądania, a potem jęknęła z rozkoszą, gdy złapał jej głowę i pchnął ku dołowi.

Jednym ruchem wzięła go całego w usta. Westchnął i rzucił zaklęcie zaciemniające. _Może warto ją zatrzymać_, uznał. _Niesamowicie pracuje ustami. Wątpię czy Cho będzie równie dobra._

Oboje byli tak pochłonięci namiętnością, że nie dostrzegli drzwi, które same z siebie otworzyły się i zamknęły.

Za progiem pokoju numer trzy rozległ się szelest materiału, gdy Blaise Zabini ściągnął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Składając materiał dygotał z wściekłości.

Nagle zamarł i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Na małym palcu miał pierścień, który podarował mu Harry. Nic tak wypasionego jak Pierścień Feniksa, ale środkowy kamień delikatnie pulsował. Z tego co mówił Harry, był to detektor Mrocznego Znaku. Jego zasięg był mniejszy niż pięć metrów. A jako że nigdy nie mrugał w obecności Wan, oznaczało to, że Danny jest Śmierciożercą!

* * *

**Madam Paddifoot**

Ku zażenowaniu Harry'ego pani Paddifoot od razu doskoczyła do młodej pary i upewniła się, że sławni goście będą mieli najlepszy stolik w lokalu. Zamówili gorącą czekoladę i talerz jej słynnych ciasteczek.

Kiedy usiedli przy stole, Ginny nie mogła już dłużej utrzymać swojej ciekawości na wodzy.

- Harry, dla kogo są te prezenty? – spytała.

- Hmm? A, prezenty. Kupiłem je dla Eriki i Eryka. Są z rodziny mugoli, więc pomyślałem, że ucieszą się z prawdziwych czarodziejskich prezentów na Boże Narodzenie – wyjaśnił.

- Naprawdę pokochałeś tych malców, prawda? Widzę jak ich traktujesz. Opiekujesz się nimi, a nawet od czasu do czasu przemycasz im słodycze z kuchni – powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem.

- Chyba masz rację. Widząc ich nie mogę się powstrzymać od myślenia jacy zagubieni muszą być w naszym świecie. W jednej chwili byli mugolami, a w następnej powiedziano im, że są czarodziejką i czarodziejem.

- Wiesz co? Ty chyba po prostu wstydzisz się przyznać, że kochasz te dzieciaki i dzieci w ogóle. Wszystkie pierwszaki uważają, że jesteś najlepszym nauczycielem jakiego kiedykolwiek miały. Myślę, że masz zadatki na wspaniałego ojca i z przyjemnością pomogę ci nim zostać.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, ale czasem boję się… - urwał niepewnie.

Ginny nachyliła się i ujęła jego dłonie.

- Powiedz mi, czego się boisz – poprosiła delikatnie.

Harry spojrzał na nią, a jego oczy wypełniało zmartwienie, jakiego nigdy wcześniej tam nie widziała. Po chwili milczenia zaczął cicho mówić:

- W mugolskim świecie mówią, że ludzie, którzy byli wychowywani tak jak ja… no wiesz… z biciem i całą resztą… że kiedy dorastają to znęcają się nad własnymi dziećmi. Mówią, że to jakiś cykl, czy coś takiego. Nie rozumiem tego, ale czasami boję się, że mogę faktycznie się taki okazać.

Siedział sztywno i wbijał spojrzenie w blat, niezdolny spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Popatrz na mnie – zażądała łagodnie. Kiedy podniósł na nią wzrok, kontynuowała: - Harry, mój drogi, widziałam, jak płaczesz nad kimś, kto stracił swoich rodziców. Widziałam, jak zaprzyjaźniasz się z dwójką małych dzieci i obdarzasz je swoją miłością. Nigdy nie podniosłeś ręki na mnie, ani, o ile wiem, na nikogo kogo kochasz. Powiedz, wyobrażasz sobie, że mógłbyś uderzyć Erikę?

- NIE! Nigdy, wolałbym umrzeć! – zawołał.

- Już samo to, jak bardzo się tym martwisz, przekonuje mnie, że wychowasz nasze dzieci w sposób jak najdalszy od tego środowiska, w którym sam dorastałeś. Szczerze mówiąc to podejrzewam, że większym problemem będzie to, że będziesz je rozpieszczał bardziej niż moja mama. Będziesz wspaniałym ojcem, Harry. Czuję to – zakończyła z uśmiechem.

Uśmiechnął się, ujął jej ręce w dłonie i za pomocą Legillimencji wysłał jej pojedynczą myśl: _Kocham cię, Ginny,_

Uśmiechnęła się psotnie i odpowiedziała: _Kocham cię, Harry_.

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia, gdy usłyszał w głowie jej odpowiedź. Potem odpowiedział uśmiechem. Wiedział, że Ginny pracuje nad czymś razem z Dumbledorem, ale nigdy nie powiedziała mu nad czym dokładnie.

Dla kogoś z zewnątrz wydawali się młodą parą, wpatrującą się sobie w oczy. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że prowadzą rozmowę, w której słowa nie były potrzebne.

* * *

**Ron i Hermiona**

Ron i Hermiona byli właśnie na drodze z Hogwartu do Trzech Mioteł, gdy złapał ich Blaise.

- Musimy pogadać natychmiast w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu – syknął.

Zaskoczona Hermiona zaproponowała Wrzeszczącą Chatę. W przeciwieństwie do miejscowych, Hermiona, Ron i Harry wiedzieli dokładnie dlaczego została zbudowana.

- Czy to nie jest nawiedzone miejsce? – spytał zaskoczony Blaise.

- Nie, to tylko przykrywka – uspokoiła go Hermiona. – Opowiem ci o tym kiedy indziej. To jedyne miejsce, gdzie na pewno nie przyjdzie nikt miejscowy.

- W porządku, idźmy tam. To zbyt ważne, by czekać – zgodził się wyraźnie zdenerwowany Blaise.

Całą trójka ruszyła w kierunku Chaty. W środku Hermiona wyczarowała trzy krzesła. Ona i Ron usiedli, a Blaise zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem.

- Blaise, chłopie, uspokój się i powiedz o co chodzi – odezwał się Ron.

Blaise przeciągnął palcami po włosach.

- W porządku. Śledziłam Wan Chang z zamku do Trzech Mioteł. Tam spotkała się ze Śmierciożercą o imieniu Danny. Nie wymieniła jego nazwiska. To na pewno on dostarczył jej substancję neutralizującą maść Harry'ego i planuje wysłać jej więcej, żeby powtórzyć atak. To również on podjudza grupę uczniów i komunikuje się z nimi przez nią.

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, a Ron wyglądał na rozeźlonego… bardzo rozeźlonego.

- To nie koniec. Chce, żeby ona coś mu przyniosła z Hogwartu na następną wizytę w Hogsmeade – dodał Blaise.

- Ron, Blaise, Harry musi się o tym natychmiast dowiedzieć. On i Ginny są gdzieś w mieście. Musimy ich znaleźć – zarządziła Hermiona.

- Nie ma ich w Trzech Miotłach, dopiero co stamtąd wyszedłem – stwierdził Blaise.

Ron zbladł i westchnął. Pozostała dwójka spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Nie… nie… nie myślicie chyba, że poszli do Madam Paddifoot?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego karcąco. Blaise parsknął śmiechem i zgłosił się na ochotnika, by pójść tam poszukać. Hermiona odczekała kilka minut, by upewnić się, że Blaise ich nie usłyszy i odwróciła się z powrotem do Rona.

- Co jest nie tak z Madam Paddifoot? Słyszałam, że to całkiem romantyczne miejsce – rzekła wyniośle.

- A… Ale Mionko, tam w środku wszystko jest różowe, a na ścianach mają cherubinki – odpowiedział Ron, zdając sobie sprawę, że nagle wkroczył na niebezpiecznie cienki lód.

- Ronald, ty chyba nie masz ani grama romantyzmu! – warknęła, patrząc na niego ze złością.

Ron ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _Jeśli Harry zabrał Ginny do Paddifoot, nie będę miał innego wyjścia, jak zabrać tam Mionkę. Harry, na Merlina, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Tam jest CHOLERNIE RÓŻOWO z CHOLERNYMI RÓŻOWYMI CHERUBINKAMI!_

* * *

**Ciosy i pudła**

Po półgodzinnym oczekiwaniu do Chaty wszedł Blaise, prowadzący Harry'ego i Ginny. Hermiona wyczarowała dwa dodatkowe krzesła.

- Znalazłem ich u Madam Paddifoot – rzekł Blaise ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Ron jęknął i znowu ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Hermiona obrzuciła go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i odwróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Harry, Blaise musi coś ci powiedzieć.

Harry spojrzał na Blaise'a i uważnie wysłuchał jego meldunku. Ginny położyła mu rękę na kolanie. Czuła jego gniew i gwałtowny wzrost poziomu magii.

- Blaise, zbierz wszystkich członków Brygady jakich znajdziesz i sprawdźcie ten pokój. Jeśli są tam oboje, złapcie ich i przyprowadźcie ich tu, tylko żywych. Potrzebuję ich obojga, Blaise. Wan jest bezużyteczna bez swojego chłopaka Śmierciożercy – polecił twardo Harry.

Blaise stanął niemal na baczność, skinął głową i wybiegł z Chaty. Harry miał się właśnie podnieść, gdy Ginny położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Spojrzał na nią oczami rozświetlonymi magią.

- Harry – powiedziała spokojnie. – Pozwól Blaise'owi robić jego robotę. To że będziesz chodził po Chacie albo wysadzisz swoją magią pół Hogsmeade niczego nie zmieni.

Chwilę trwało, nim dotarły do niego jej słowa. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na swojej wewnętrznej pieśni feniksa. Po chwili otworzył oczy i znów na nią spojrzał. Tym razem w jego oczach tańczyły tysiące iskier.

- Masz rację, kochanie – przyznał.

Po godzinie Blaise wrócił do Wrzeszczącej Chaty ze spuszczoną głową.

- Harry, przepraszam. Spóźniliśmy się. Wyszedł zanim udało mi się zebrać wystarczająco dużo ludzi. Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem, stary.

Harry podszedł do niego. Położył mu obie dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

- Blaise, nie zawiodłeś, po prostu miałeś pecha. Skoro wiemy już, że planują spotkać się w kolejny weekend Hogsmeade, chcę żebyś ułożył plan jak zdjąć ich oboje z minimalnym zamieszaniem. Dobrze się spisałeś, Blaise, zaalarmowałeś nas przed niebezpieczeństwem.

Blaise się wyprostował.

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Blaise. Nie słuchaj tych, którzy mówią inaczej.

Blaise skinął głową i uśmiechnął się.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku wchodzącej osoby. Okazało się, że to Susan Bones.

- Harry, co się dzieje? – spytała. – Zobaczyłam, że Blaise tu wchodzi… - urwała, gdy dojrzała Blaise'a i zarumieniła się uroczo.

Blaise wpatrywał się w nią oszołomiony. Potem spojrzał na nią pytająco. Ona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

- Na razie nic się nie dzieje, ale wydaje mi się, że w następny weekend w Hogsmeade będziemy mieli niezłą zabawę – odpowiedział Harry. – W międzyczasie zabieram moją narzeczoną do Madam Paddifoot. Może do nas dołączycie, ja stawiam? – spytał ze szczwanym uśmiechem.

Ron miał zaprotestować, gdy Hermiona z całej siły nadepnęła mu na nogę.

- JASNY GWINT, kobieto, to bolało!

Hermiona poklepała go po policzku.

- Cicho Ron – poleciła. – Bardzo chętnie – odpowiedziała słodko Harry'emu.

Blaise rzucił Susan kolejne pytające spojrzenie. Młoda kobieta znów zarumieniła się, ale skinęła głową. Wyglądał, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu miał dotknąć żywego węża, ale ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń i ujął ją za rękę.

Susan uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, a Blaise powiedział:

- Będziemy zaszczyceni mogąc do ciebie dołączyć, Harry.

Harry ukłonił się Ginny i wziął ją za rękę.

- Pani pozwoli, panno Weasley?

Ginny roześmiała się i zmierzwiła jego włosy.

- Ależ oczywiście, panie Potter – odpowiedziała.

* * *

**Poniedziałkowy wieczór z Tonks**

Tonks po raz kolejny pracowała z bliźniętami Stonesmith. Profesor McGonagall wyszła, by dostarczyć jakieś papiery dla profesora Dumbledore, ale miała wrócić przed końcem lekcji.

Tonks przyniosła kilka niespodzianek dla dzieci i chciała wypróbować kilka nowych rzeczy.

Bliźnięta przyglądały jej się z ciekawością, gdy wyciągnęła z kieszeni dwa małe lusterka, a następnie powiększyła je, by miały ponad metr wielkości. Potem oparła lustra o ścianę i ustawiła każde z bliźniąt przed jednym lustrem.

Obok każdego lustra położyła stosik czekoladowych żab. Oczy dzieci zaświeciły się na widok słodyczy.

- Eriko, Eryku, jak do tej pory radzicie sobie świetnie, ale dziś chciałabym, żebyście spróbowali dla mnie czegoś innego. Jeśli wam się uda, dostaniecie czekoladowe żaby – oznajmiła Tonks.

Pierwszaki spojrzał niepewnie na jej postać odbijającą się w lustrach, ale pokiwały głowami.

- Eryku, chciałbym, żebyś zmienił kolor swoich włosów, aż będą takie same jak u profesora Harry'ego. Eriko, ty zrób swoje włosy czerwone, jak u Ginny.

Erika obróciła się do niej gwałtownie.

- Ale jesteśmy bliźniętami! Powinniśmy wyglądać tak samo! – zaprotestowała energicznie.

Eryk rzucił tęskne spojrzenie na kupkę czekoladowych żab.

- Chcę spróbować – powiedział cicho.

Eryka spojrzała na niego wstrząśnięta.

- Ale… Ale… Eriko, to czekoladowe żaby – tłumaczył się pod naporem wściekłego spojrzenia siostry.

Tonks położyła im ręce na ramionach.

- Eriko, spróbujesz dla mnie? – spytała delikatnie, ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Erika była rozdarta. Też chciała żab, ale to było po prostu… no dobra.

- No dobra, spróbujemy – odpowiedziała.

Oboje spojrzeli w lustra, a ich twarze wykrzywiły się z wysiłku. Po kilku sekundach Eryk miał na głowie nieuporządkowaną masę czarnych włosów, jak Harry. Erice szło gorzej, ale po minucie i ona miała ognistorude włosy, jak Ginny.

Tonks roześmiała się i uściskała oboje. Dała obojgu po czekoladowej żabie, by mogły sobie zjeść podczas odpoczynku.

Nagle poczuła rękę na ramieniu. Odwróciła się i zorientowała, że profesor McGonagall wróciła. Minerva spojrzała na auror, uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła.

- Znakomicie, dzieci! – pochwaliła wicedyrektorka.

- Teraz chcę, żebyście utrzymali te kolory – rzekła Tonks, przyciągając znowu ich uwagę. – Na początku będzie wam ciężko, ale im więcej będziecie to ćwiczyli, tym łatwiej będzie wam szło.

Oboje pokiwali głowami. Po dziesięciu minutach włosy Eriki wróciły do normy. Minutę później to samo stało się u Eryka. Oboje byli wyraźnie zmęczeni po tej wieczornej lekcji. McGonagall uniosła głowę znad biurka i oceniła ich stan.

- Chyba na dziś już wystarczy. Nimfadoro, czy mogłabyś odprowadzić pannę Stonesmith do Pokoju Wspólnego? Chciałabym jeszcze przez moment porozmawiać z jej bratem.

- Oczywiście, Minervo. Zabiorę ją do Pokoju Wspólnego, a potem pójdę do profesora Dumbledore'a. Prosił mnie, żebym informowała go o postępach bliźniąt – odparła Tonks.

Tonks podała rękę Erice. Dziewczynka ujęła ją z uśmiechem i wspólnie wyszły z gabinetu.

Eryk spojrzał ze strachem na nauczycielkę. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Spokojnie, panie Stonesmith. Chciałabym porozmawiać o twojej pracy na lekcji transmutacji. Radziłeś sobie bardzo dobrze, póki nie zaczęliśmy zmieniać jeża w poduszkę do szpilek. Chciałabym, żebyś mi powiedział, dlaczego akurat ta transmutacja sprawia ci tyle problemów?

Eryk wbił spojrzenie w stopy, a jego głosik był ledwo słyszalny.

- Po prostu nie wiedziałem po co to robimy, pani profesor. Czy kiedy dorosnę będę musiał często zmieniać jeża w poduszkę do szpilek? Czy to nie jest niedobre dla jeża?

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się.

- Pewnie nigdy nie będziesz musiał zmieniać jeża w poduszkę do szpilek. Robimy to w szkole dlatego, że chcemy nauczyć was w jaki sposób wykonuje się tego typu transmutacje. Musicie opanować cały proces transmutacyjny, dlatego zaczynamy od najprostszych i przesuwamy się ku coraz trudniejszym.

Eryk zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, w końcu pokiwał głową.

- To ma sens, proszę pani. Czasami miło wiedzieć po co to robimy.

_To chyba za mało powiedziane, panie Stonesmith. Podejrzewam, że póki będziesz wiedział „po co" będziesz radził sobie naprawdę dobrze._

- Owszem, wiedza dlaczego jest czasem równie ważna jak wiedza jak – powiedziała na głos. – Oczekuję, że będziesz sobie radził już lepiej. Możesz wracać do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Eryk wziął swoją torbę i ruszył w drogę. Nie zaszedł jednak daleko, gdy poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy i zapadła ciemność.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny**

Harry siedział z Ginny, Ronem i Hermioną. Każde z nich czytało książkę. Nagle od strony schodów dobiegł przeszywający krzyk i mała brązowowłosa postać zbiegła ze schodów.

- PROFESOREZE HARRY! AU! – krzyknęła Erika, potknęła się i upadła.

Harry rzucił książkę i podbiegł do małej dziewczynki. Trzymała się za nogę i jęczała z bólu. Harry podniósł ją i przeniósł na kanapę.

- AU! Zrób żeby przestało! – zawołała znowu.

Załkała i złapała się za drugą nogę. Ginny odsunęła rączkę dziewczynki, podciągnęła nogawkę od jej piżamy i wstrzymała oddech, widząc paskudnego sińca, który formował się na jej oczach.

- Już nie, proszę… - płakała Erika.

Erika drgnęła gwałtownie jeszcze kilka razy. Raz złapała się za brzuch, innym razem za żebra.

- Eriko, co się dzieje? – spytała z troską Hermiona. Ginny była bliska łez. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o takiej klątwie.

Erika jęknęła i załkała. Harry wyprostował się gwałtownie.

- Eryk! Ma kłopoty! Hermiono, Ginny, weźcie ją do Madam Pomfrey – zawołał, pędząc do drzwi.

Harry wiedział, że Eryk miał do późna lekcję z profesor McGonagall i Tonks, więc uznał, że najlepiej sprawdzić drogę między gabinetem wicedyrektorki i gryfońskim wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Przez dwadzieścia minut sprawdzał różne klasy. Wreszcie usłyszał słaby jęk dobiegający z małej komórki na miotły. Otworzył drzwi i zbladł. Jego magia wezbrała. Położył dłoń na ścianie, by nie upaść. Tam gdzie dotknął kamieni, rozjarzyły się na błękitno. Rozległ się głośny, głuchy dźwięk przypominający eksplozję, a od jego dłoni wystrzelił krąg światła, który szybko objął całą ścianę, o którą się opierał i przemknął przez cały zamek.

Harry wyczarował nosze i delikatnie złożył na nich chłopca. Popędził do szpitala, a w oczach wzbierały mu łzy. Z każdym krokiem jego magia wzbierała, razem z pragnieniem by chronić małego chłopca i innych jemu podobnych.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora**

Zdumiony Dumbledore uniósł głowę, gdy fala światła przemknęła po ścianach jego gabinetu, a w oddali usłyszał dźwięk wybuchu. Jeszcze chwilę temu z rozbawieniem słuchał raportu Tonks o postępach bliźniąt Stonesmith.

Nagle jego Fiuu obudziło się do życia, a w kominku pojawiła się głowa Madam Pomfrey.

- Dyrektorze, potrzebujemy pana w Skrzydle Szpitalnym! Właśnie przyniesiono Erikę Stonesmith. Wygląda na to, że została brutalnie pobita – powiedziała.

Tonks westchnęła zaskoczona. Przecież zostawiła ją bezpieczną w Pokoju Wspólnym!

Dumbledore natychmiast ruszył do Fiuu, a Tonks następowała mu na pięty.

* * *

**Skrzydło Szpitalne, Hogwart**

Panował chaos. Ron, Ginny i Hermiona gadali jedno przez drugie, a Madam Pomfrey usiłowała dojść, co stało się Erice.

Tonks podbiegła do jej łóżka ze łzami w oczach.

- Cisza. Proszę o ciszę – rzekł Dumbledore.

Kiedy cała trójka się uspokoiła, Dumbledore spytał:

- Panno Granger, może pani powie nam co się stało?

- Profesorze, Erika zbiegła ze swojego dormitorium do Pokoju Wspólnego. Płakała. Wyglądało, jakby ktoś ją bił, ale nie widzieliśmy żadnej przyczyny. Harry chyba uznał, że to Eryk ma kłopoty – wyjaśniła.

- A gdzie jest pan Potter…

Drzwi do szpitala stanęły otworem. Po chwili do drzwi zbliżyło się światło. Ściany wyglądały, jakby wygięły się na zewnątrz. Do środka wkroczył Harry, spowity od stóp do głów oślepiającym światłem, a za nim posłusznie podążały nosze, na których spoczywała mała nieruchoma postać.

Madam Pomfrey wstrzymała oddech, gdy Harry zatrzymał się i wylewitował rannego na łóżko. Podbiegła i zaczęła przeprowadzać diagnostykę.

- Auror Tonks, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Przynieś z biura mój aparat – poleciła ostro Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy odgrodziła łóżko Eryka parawanem, a Tonks popędziła do jej biura. Po chwili wróciła z kamerą i weszła za parawan.

Madam Pomfrey zrobiła tak mało zdjęć jak tylko mogła, po czym wręczyła aparat z powrotem Tonks i wypchnęła ją z odgrodzonego obszaru. Ponownie zbadała chłopca, a potem zaczęła nastawiać jego kończyny i leczyć połamane kości.

Harry oglądał to przez moment w milczeniu, wreszcie ruszył do wyjścia. Przez zamek przeszedł głęboki dźwięk, bardziej odczuwalny niż słyszalny.

- Harry, gdzie idziesz? – spytała Ginny.

- Znaleźć Wan Chang – odparł.

Wszyscy skrzywili się. Nie chodziło o to co powiedział, ale o to jak powiedział. Jego ton był twardy jak stal i obiecywał ból.

Ginny podbiegła do Harry'ego, stanęła przed nim i położyła mu obie ręce na piersi, blokując drogę.

- Posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Nie możesz tego zrobić! Nie wywrzesz na niej zemsty, kiedy nie wiesz na pewno, czy ona była w to zaangażowana! Słuchasz mnie? Nie pozwolę ci na to! – oznajmiła twardo.

Harry patrzył gdzieś nad jej głową. Nagle mrugnął. Potem jeszcze raz. Wciągnął urywnie powietrze i spojrzał na nią.

- Harry, jeśli to zrobisz, nigdy sobie nie wybaczysz. Oboje to wiemy. I oboje wiemy, że nie mógłbyś żyć ze świadomością, że skrzywdziłeś Wan z niewłaściwego powodu. Pomyśl! Wiesz, że to nie jest właściwe – powiedziała delikatnie Ginny, gładząc go po policzku.

Nagle magia Harry'ego zapadła się w sobie, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. Przytulił się do niej i zaczął płakać nad dwójką dzieci, które pokochał.

Ginny zerknęła na dyrektora, który uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. _Nie tylko uczy się kontrolować własny gniew, ale pomaga też Harry'emu kontrolować jego_, pomyślał.

Harry opanował się na tyle, że z jednym ramieniem wokół Ginny stanął u boku Tonks.

Kiedy objął ją drugim ramieniem, Tonks, zawsze taka wesoła i beztroska, przytuliła się do niego. Harry czuł, jak trudno jej utrzymać emocje pod kontrolą.

- Poppy, co z nim? – spytał Dumbledore.

- Wyzdrowieje. Miał złamane obie nogi, kilka żeber i otrzymał paskudny cios w głowę, ale wyzdrowieje. Kości cały czas się leczą. Jego siostra jest tylko posiniaczona. Wygląda na to, że więź między nimi jest na tyle silna, by przekazywać echo urazów, ale znacznie słabsze – powiedziała Poppy.

- Ciekawe, będę się musiał zająć tą sprawą – uznał Dumbledore.

- Dyrektorze, jako auror muszę to zgłosić – powiedziała Tonks, prostując się. – Ewidentnie ta dwójka padła ofiarą przestępstwa.

- Tak, jasne, Nimfadoro. Rób, co do ciebie należy. Oczywiście w tej sprawie władze mogą liczyć na naszą pełną współpracę – zapewnił ze smutkiem Dumbledore.

Tonks udała się do biura Madam Pomfrey, by skorzystać z Fiuu. Harry spojrzał na Rona.

- Chcę, żeby od dziś każdy mugolak, półkrwi czarodziej i ich przyjaciele wiedzieli, że Brygada zapewni im bezpieczeństwo. Jeśli do nas przyjdą, przydzielimy im kogoś do ochrony. Chcę też, żeby dwójka ludzi Blaise'a była tu cały czas, nim bliźnięta zostaną wypisane.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego, ten odpowiedział hardym wzrokiem. Kiedy Albus uniósł brew, Harry poczuł zażenowanie.

- Harry – powiedział delikatnie dyrektor. – To nic złego, że okazujesz swoją miłość tej dwójce. Nie masz się czego wstydzić.

To tylko powiększyło zawstydzenie Harry'ego, ale poczuł się lepiej, gdy Ginny mocniej przytuliła się do niego.

Wszyscy czekali w szpitalu na ministerialnych aurorów. Auror William Hill osobiście przesłuchał Harry'ego, a potem zapytał się, jak młody czarodziej sobie radzi. Hill był zadowolony, że Harry'emu powodzi się u Weasleyów. Choć nie był formalnie członkiem Biura Ochrony Nieletnich, uznawano go za jednego z najlepszych ludzi Ministerstwa w podobnych sprawach.

Kiedy wreszcie przybył Remus, Tonks padła w jego ramiona i rozpłakała się, w końcu uwalniając wszystkie emocje, które dusiła w sobie cały wieczór. Remus przytulił ją mocno i pozwolił się wypłakać.

Po przesłuchaniu Poppy wyrzuciła wszystkich ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Tonks i Remus chcieli zostać z dziećmi, ale pielęgniarka nalegała, by również wyszli. Dumbledore wrócił do swojego gabinetu, a Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona w bardzo ponurych nastrojach do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Wieści o ataku rozprzestrzeniły się błyskawicznie po całej szkole. Większość uczniów, łącznie z tymi czystej krwi, uważało ten atak za niegodny i tchórzliwy i byli wściekli, że sprawców nie udało się schwytać. Wszyscy podejrzewali, że stoją za tym jacyś uczniowie.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni do bliźniąt Stonesmith płynął nieprzerwany strumień gości, słodyczy i kartek z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Ron przychodził pograć z Erykiem w czarodziejskie szachy, a Hermiona przynosiła lekcje i pomagała bliźniętom je odrabiać. Harry i Ginny bywali częstymi gośćmi, a Zgredek pojawił się z niezwykle rzadkimi szachami skrzatów i nauczył Eryka gry na wielowymiarowej planszy.

Tonks pojawiała się niemal codziennie i często po prostu siedziała, patrząc jak śpią albo przytulała któreś z dzieci, gdy miało koszmar i zaczynało płakać. Eryk miał koszmary każdej nocy, a Erika dość często wchodziła do łóżka brata, by być blisko niego. Remus sprowadził myślouzdrowiciela i to pomogło trochę Erykowi. Przynajmniej koszmary zdarzały się rzadziej.

* * *

**Powrót do domu**

Trzy dni później bliźnięta zostały wypuszczone ze szpitala. Harry, Ginny i Hermiona odeskortowali ich do Pokoju Wspólnego. W zachowaniu dzieci zaszła wyraźna zmiana. Erika i Eryk potrzebowali być blisko siebie i bali się zostawać sami. Wszystko było w porządku w towarzystwie ludzi, których dobrze znali, jak Harry'ego i Ginny, ale gdy zostawali bez nich, siadali przestraszeni blisko siebie. Eryk stał się jeszcze bardziej nieśmiały.

Harry otworzył drzwi do Pokoju Wspólnego, a Ginny z Hermioną zachęciły bliźnięta do wejścia. W środku większość uczniów oczekiwało w ciszy. Pragnęli co prawda urządzić wielką imprezę powitalną, ale wiedzieli jak bardzo wystraszona jest para pierwszaków i nie chcieli pogłębiać ich lęków.

Nad pokojem lewitował wielki baner, witający w domu Erikę i Eryka. Gdy Fred i George usłyszeli o ataku, rozdali wszystkim chętnym swoją gumę Hau Hau, która dawała żującemu zwisające uszy basseta. Teraz niemal trzy setki czekających uczniów z dumą demonstrowało psie uszy.

Erika wstrzymała z niepokojem oddech i złapała mocniej Ginny za rękę. Eryk na widok uczniów schował się za Harrym.

Harry kucnął i spojrzał chłopcu w oczy.

- Eryku, to twoi przyjaciele. Nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi. Oni po prostu chcą przywitać was z powrotem.

- Na pewno? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, przyglądając się dziwacznemu tłumowi z obwisłymi uszami.

- Na pewno, Eryku. Może podejdziemy i się przywitamy? – zaproponował Harry z uśmiechem.

W tym samym czasie Ginny przeprowadzała podobną rozmowę z Eriką.

Po chwili niepewności bliźnięta pozwoliły poprowadzić się ku uśmiechniętej grupie ludzi. Chwilę zajęło, nim zdołały się rozluźnić, ale gdy się to stało impreza zrobiła się znacznie głośniejsza. W rogu zaczęła grać muzyka, a ze środka Pokoju uprzątnięto meble, by zrobić miejsce do tańca. Fred i George dostarczyli hojną dawkę swoich produktów, a Erykowi spodobały się zwłaszcza Kanarkowe Kremówki.

Harry i Ginny pilnowali bliźniąt z pewnego oddalenia. Kiedy dzieci zaczęły wkręcać się w imprezę, starsza para rozluźniła się.

- To straszne, że muszą przez to przechodzić – powiedział cicho Harry.

- Masz rację, ale już z nimi lepiej. Potrzebowali takiej zabawy. Jak my wszyscy – odpowiedziała Ginny.

Harry przytulił ją na chwilę, a potem poszedł poprosić Erikę do tańca. Kiedy zaczął prowadzić ją po parkiecie, dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego.

- Czy to Ginny nauczyła tak cię tańczyć, profesorze Harry?

- Chyba tak. Nim poznałem Ginny nie byłem najlepszym tancerzem – odpowiedział.

- W takim razie będę musiała nauczyć tańczyć i mojego chłopaka i Eryka, prawda?

Harry roześmiał się.

- Chłopaka? Wybrałaś już sobie jakiegoś?

- Lubię Ginny, więc nie mogę mieć ciebie. Ale może Angelo? Jest całkiem słodki. Tak, chyba się nada. Wezmę jego – zakończyła stanowczo.

- A pytałaś się go o zdanie, Eriko? Może chciałby mieć tu coś do powiedzenia?

- Oj nie, profesorze Harry. Będzie zadowolony, że wybrałam za niego. To zbyt ważna rzecz, żeby zostawić ją chłopcom.

Harry tylko potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się, czy dziewczynka nie ma przypadkiem racji.

* * *

**Następny poranek**

Harry obudził się po kolejnej porcji zwariowanych snów. Właściwie zaczynał powoli tęsknić za swoimi dawnymi koszmarami. Te nowe sny robiły się zbyt dziwaczne. Ginny nie przyszła do niego zeszłej nocy, ale wiedział czemu. Jej dormitorium było na tej samej klatce co Eriki i chciała być dostępna, gdyby dziewczynka jej potrzebowała.

Harry przeciągnął się, a jego stopa dotknęła czegoś twardego i zimnego. Odsunął się gwałtownie i usiadł. Przez moment mrugał, niepewny czy już się obudził. W poprzek jego łóżka, pod kocem, leżał miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Zmarszczył brwi i udał się pod prysznic.

Gdy się ubrał, wziął miecz do ręki. Ron, Neville i Blaise popatrzyli na niego ze zdumieniem, gdy wyjął miecz spod koca. Gdy tylko go dotknął, usłyszał w głowie delikatny, uspokajający dźwięk.

- Eee… Harry, po co ci to? – spytał Ron, patrząc niepewnie na wielką broń.

- Nie mam pojęcia, niech to szlag. Był tu, kiedy się obudziłem – westchnął. – Chyba powinienem to oddać Dumbledore'owi.

Wyszedł z dormitorium i niemal się uśmiechnął, gdy w Pokoju Wspólnym wszyscy odskakiwali mu z drogi. Pewnie faktycznie stanowił niezły widok, gdy maszerował niosąc wielki miecz, jakby miał zamiar go zaraz użyć. Szkoda, że Wan nie było w pobliżu!

Na drodze do biura Dumbledore'a wszyscy zachowywali się tak samo. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, gdy wszedł do biura.

Harry odłożył miecz na biurko Dumbledore'a i usiadł w fotelu.

- Dzień dobry, Harry. Masz ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa? – spytał dyrektor.

Coś w jego tonie, jakiś ślad desperacji, sprawiło, że Harry zaczął mieć się na baczności.

- Nie, dziękuję. Ale może mógłby pan wyjaśnić, czemu obudziłem się dziś rano z mieczem w moim łóżku?

Dumbledore popatrzył na miecz.

- Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia czemu obudziłeś się z mieczem w swoim łóżku, Harry. To bardzo dziwne.

- Panie profesorze, od kilku tygodni męczą mnie sny powiązane z mieczem, najróżniejsze sny. Odkryłem nawet, że przy kilku okazjach nieświadomie narysowałem miecz na pracach domowych, które oddawałem – powiedział zniecierpliwiony.

- Hmm, może przywołujesz miecz przez sen, a może dzieje się coś jeszcze innego. Nie wiem, Harry. Ale nie sądzę, by na pewno było to coś złego. Może sam Hogwart mówi ci w ten sposób, że potrzebujesz miecza. Czy coś się zmieniło odkąd ostatni raz miałeś go w rękach? Czy reaguje jakoś inaczej?

Harry westchnął.

- Pewnie pożałuję, że panu to powiedziałem, ale słyszę uspokajający dźwięk w głowie, kiedy go trzymam. To dobre uczucie, ale jednocześnie… niewłaściwe. Jakby czegoś brakowało.

- Czego brakowało? – spytał łagodnie dyrektor.

- Nie wiem, w tym problem.

- Nie możemy nic z tym zrobić, póki nie będziesz miał większej ilości informacji. W międzyczasie, jeśli miecz miałby się ponownie pojawić, uważam za stosowne, byś go zatrzymał. Nie pozwól tylko, by inni się nim posługiwali. Mogliby zrobić sobie krzywdę.

* * *

**W tym samym czasie w Wielkiej Sali**

Wan siedziała z przyjaciółmi. Była zirytowana, bo Danny nie wysłał jej przez ostatnich kilka dni żadnych listów. Spojrzała wściekle na drugą stronę Sali.

_Szlag! Potter i jego banda zdrajców krwi pilnuje teraz wszystkich szlam i mieszańców!_

A co gorsza Potter nie zapomniał o jej szlabanie. Co prawda Dumbledore go obniżył, ale i tak musiała spędzić dwa miesiące czyszcząc łazienki dla tego charłaka Filcha!

Samotna czarna sowa sfrunęła do niej. Sowa Danny'ego! Niecierpliwie odebrała od niej list i wysłała ją w drogę powrotną. Otwierając list czuła znajome ciepło w brzuchu. Danny był taki romantyczny! A za jego listy erotyczne dałaby się pokroić!

Druga strona była mroczniejsza. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy zrozumiała czego od niej żąda.

_Kocha mnie i będzie miał mój pierścionek już za dwa tygodnie_, pomyślała. _Muszę tylko użyć tego zaklęcia, którego nauczył mnie latem. Ale to źle! Wszyscy tak mówią! Z drugiej strony wreszcie będzie mój, prosi tylko o dowód mojej miłości. I jest mi przy nim tak dobrze. A poza tym mówił, że jeśli nie sprawdzą mojej różdżki, nikt się nie dowie, że to ja je rzuciłam. Zrobię to! Dla Danny'ego!_

* * *

**Blaise i Susan**

Blaise siedział przy śniadaniu, a jego oczy wędrowały po Wielkiej Sali. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywały się na dwóch osobach. Wan Chang i Susan Bones. Wan nie zauważyła żadnego z jego kilkusekundowych spojrzeń. Z kolei Susan wydawała się zawsze czuć, gdy spoczywało na niej jego spojrzenie, bo odwracała się wtedy i patrzyła na niego.

Wycieczka z Harrym do Madam Paddifoot była dla niego co najmniej niezręczna. Blaise ledwo znał Susan, ale trzymał jej rękę, bo wydawało się to właściwe. Jakby to było jej miejsce. Ale nie mieli czasu by sformalizować czy nawet określić ich związek. Nie wiedział nawet czy w ogóle jest jakiś związek. Spędzał z nią coraz więcej czasu i wytrącało go to z równowagi. Były Ślizgon, a dzięki Harry'emu naprawdę uważał się za _byłego _Ślizgona, nie był przyzwyczajony, by coś wytrącało go z równowagi. Dla Blaise'a wszystko było czarne lub białe, dobre lub złe, żadnych odcieni szarości. A Susan wywoływała w nim całą gamę najróżniejszych emocji.

W Sali pojawił się jakiś ruch i jego oczy natychmiast powędrowały w tę stronę, jak u orła. Susan opuściła stolik swoich przyjaciół i dosiadła się do jego niemal pustego stołu. Niezależnie jak bardzo próbował nie mógł się oprzeć podziwowi na widok jej figury, kształtu jej twarzy czy kołysania jej bioder. Po chwili pozostali uczniowie przy jego stole ulotnili się, pozostawiając go sam na sam z Susan.

- Chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać, Blaise? – spytała, kładąc delikatnie swoją rękę na jego dłoni. Jego oczy prześliznęły się po jej splecionym warkoczu i zastanowił się przelotnie jak wyglądałaby z rozpuszczonymi włosami.

- Susan, sprawiasz, że nie wiem co mam powiedzieć i co mam zrobić. Jeszcze w zeszłym roku nie wiedziałaś, że ja istnieję, a ja nie wiedziałem o twoim istnieniu. A teraz nie mogę powstrzymać się od patrzenia na ciebie. Niezależnie gdzie jesteś, przyciągasz moje spojrzenie – przyznał.

Susan uśmiechnęła się.

- Przyznaję, że zanim dołączyłeś do Brygady znałam zapewne twoje imię i nic ponad to. Ale ciekawisz mnie. Masz w sobie jakiś żar, pasję dla wszystkiego, co uważasz za swoją misję. Podziwiam to i zastanawiam się, czy z taką samą pasją przeżywasz inne aspekty swojego życia.

Spletli się palcami, a jej kolano delikatnie dotknęło jego. Przez moment wydawał się zaskoczony, ale potem lekko się uśmiechnął. Delikatnie oswobodził swoją dłoń i objął ją w pasie.

- Jestem prostym człowiekiem, Susan i wszystko robię z taką samą pasją – odpowiedział, po czym przyciągnął ją bliżej i pocałował. Susan niemal się rozpłynęła. Kiedy pocałunek się skończył, spojrzała mu w oczy z rumieńcem na policzkach.

- Faktycznie, panie Zabini i nie mogę się doczekać aż będę mogła zbadać każdy aspekt tej pasji – odpowiedziała gardłowo z błyskiem w oku.

* * *

**Serena płata figla**

W niedzielny poranek Serena obudziła się wcześnie. Co prawda nie znosiła wstawać o tak młodej godzinie, ale list, który otrzymała poprzedniego dnia od swojej siostry, podsunął jej kilka pomysłów.

Jej siostra pracowała dla firmy zajmującej się wynajmem jachtów i narzekała, że system komputerowy jej firmy został zaatakowany przez coś, co nazywała „wirusem". To coś uszkodziło cały system i jej siostra była naprawdę zła. Serena wiedziała czym są komputery, zetknęła się z nimi przed przyjściem do Hogwartu, ale nie słyszała nigdy wcześniej o wirusach. Ta idea była naprawdę intrygująca.

Wepchnęła list od siostry do kieszeni płaszcza i zobaczyła, że do jadalni wchodzi jej zaspany mąż.

- Dzień dobry, Severusie – powiedziała wesoło.

- Wcześnie wstałaś – burknął Snape, podchodząc, by ucałować ją w policzek.

- Muszę dziś odwiedzić bliźniaków i pomyślałam, że zrobię to najwcześniej jak się da.

- Których bliźniaków? – spytał kwaśno.

- Weasleyów.

Spojrzał na nią spode łba.

- Po co?

- Mam taki pomysł…

W miarę jak wyjaśniała, Severus był coraz bardziej naburmuszony. Nie było tajemnicą, że nie przepadał za bliźniakami, ale była pewna, że dostrzeże potencjał jej pomysłu.

- Sereno, jesteś nauczycielką Eliksirów! Zostaw Weasleyom ich bezużyteczne wygłupy! – warknął.

- No proszę, a myślałam, że to ja bywam rano marudna – rzekła, tracąc powoli cierpliwość.

- Musisz mieć jakieś lepsze rzeczy do roboty – stwierdził z wyższością.

- Na jasne. Uwarzę eliksir na kurzajki i pozwolę Voldemortowi na zniszczenie świata – odparła sarkastycznie.

- Sereno – zaczął, przeczesując palcami włosy.

- Wystarczy – przerwała delikatnie, przytulając się do niego. – Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Idź wziąć prysznic, a ja w tym czasie przygotuję ci śniadanie.

Później Severus miał winić swoją cwaną żonę za wykorzystanie jego na wpół śpiącego stanu, ale sam mógł mieć do siebie pretensje, że przegapił psotny błysk w jej oku. Przytulił ją szybko i wyszedł z pokoju, marząc jedynie o gorącym prysznicu i filiżance herbaty.

Po dwudziestu minutach wrócił odświeżony i zasiadł za stołem. Serena postawiła przed nim talerz jego ulubionych ciasteczek francuskich i nalała filiżankę herbaty. Wziął łyk i zadrżał, gdy teina dotarła do jego systemu.

- Kiedy wrócisz? – spytał, czując się bardziej rozbudzony.

- Nie wiem jeszcze. Ale jeśli będziesz coś potrzebował, to wiesz gdzie będę. Po drodze wezmę ze sobą Hermionę Granger. Nie wiem czy mój pomysł zadziała, ale ona jest całkiem niezła w tworzeniu nowych zaklęć, więc może mi pomóc.

- A, tak, naczelna gryfońska kujonka – warknął.

- Ej, ej, Severusie, nie ma już domów – przypomniała mu i pocałowała przelotnie w czubek głowy. – Zobaczymy się później.

Mruknął pod nosem coś niepochlebnego do jej wychodzących z apartamentu pleców i podniósł Proroka Codziennego, by przejrzeć nagłówki. Wziął ciasteczko i wgryzł się w nie z przyjemnością. Serena umiała robić ciasto francuskie, musiał jej to oddać. Skończył je i sięgnął po herbatę. Nim filiżanka dotarła do jego ust, zamarł w bazruchu.

_Co do… _Nagle oczy rozszerzyły mu się gwałtownie, gdy jego policzki zaczęły puchnąć.

* * *

**Magia wirusowa**

Serena i Hermiona weszły do budynku Uzbrojenia i zaczęły rozglądać się za bliźniakami. Serena pozwoliła młodszej czarodziejce na przeczytanie listu od jej siostry i tak jak się spodziewała, Hermiona od razu dostrzegła możliwości. Teraz musiały sprzedać ten pomysł Weasleyom.

Znalazły ich w biurze. Zignorowały ich zaskoczone powitanie i przeszły od razu do rzeczy. Na początku bliźniacy nie byli przekonani, ale gdy zrozumieli o co chodzi błyskawicznie zapalili się do pomysłu.

- No to do książek, to pierwszy krok – stwierdził Fred z niesmakiem.

- Tak, prowadzimy badania, ale to nie znaczy, że je lubimy – wyjaśnił George na widok miny Hermiony. – Kiedyś spróbowaliśmy ominąć tę fazę i efekty były… interesujące. Nim wszystkie pióra zniknęły, minęły trzy tygodnie – potrząsając głową w udawanym przerażeniu.

- Przynajmniej ty miałeś pióra – dodał ponuro Fred. – Wiecie jak ciężko się śpi z kolcami jeżozwierza, sterczącymi z ciała? – zadrżał na wspomnienie.

Bliźniacy wyprowadzili zdumione kobiety z biura i powiedli ciemnym korytarzem. Kiedy dotarli do ślepego zaułka, obaj mężczyźni wyjęli różdżki, wymamrotali coś pod nosem i trzykrotnie machnęli rozjarzonymi końcówkami różdżek w stronę ściany przed nimi.

Mur zalśnił na moment, po czym stopił się, odsłaniając drzwi. Fred wyjął klucz z kieszeni i otworzył drzwi, a George wprowadził Serenę i Hermionę do środka.

- Witamy w dziale badań i rozwoju Czarodziejskiego Uzbrojenia Weasleyów – rzekł z dumą Fred, zamykając za nimi drzwi. – Powinniśmy tu znaleźć wszystko, czego nam trzeba.

Hermiona stanęła jak wryta, rozglądając się wokół z podziwem. Pomieszczenie było wielkie! Przynajmniej rozmiarów Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Ale jej uwagę przykuł fakt, że pokój wypełniały książki. Regały o ściany do ściany, od sufitu do podłogi, wypełnione książkami wszelkich rozmiarów. Jeden długi, wypolerowany dębowy stół pysznił się na środku pomieszczenia. Resztę wypełniały kufry, niektóre z nich otwarte, ukazujące zawartość, na którą składały się zwoje, luźne kawałki pergaminu i kolejne książki.

- Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie – wymamrotała Hermiona. – Ja chyba śnię.

- Nie śnisz, moja droga… - powiedział zadowolony George.

- … ale uszczypniemy cię, jeśli chcesz – zakończył Fred z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

- Fred, to jest dziewczyna Rona, a ty mówisz o podszczypywaniu jej! – zawołał George.

- To co? Czego Ronuś nie wie to go nie zaboli – odparł Fred unosząc sugestywnie brwi.

George wymierzył Fredowi cios i zaczęła się bójka. Obie kobiety zignorowały bliźniaków i ruszyły w głąb pokoju, by zbadać jego zawartość.

Po kilku godzinach Serena wstała i przeciągnęła się z jękiem. Zrobili fantastyczne postępy, ale plecy pulsowały jej bólem i skręcało ją z głodu. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała jedzenie i picie. Na zapach jedzenia bliźniacy porzucili zwoje, nad którymi pracowali i dołączyli do niej.

- Hermiono – zawołała delikatnie Serena, gdy młoda czarodziejka nie podeszłą do nich. – Chodź, zjedz coś.

Hermiona odburknęła coś z irytacją i zakopała się w następnej książce.

Serena potrząsnęła głową i odwróciła się. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc łakomstwo bliźniaków. Nie było trudno zrozumieć po kim Ron ma takie maniery przy stole.

- Chciałam się zapytać, skąd wzięliście te wszystkie książki? – spytała Serena, nakładając jedzenie na talerz. – Niektóre z nich są naprawdę stare i uznawane za zaginione. Inne może nie są do końca Czarną Magią, ale znajdują się gdzieś w szarej strefie.

- Mamy swoje źródła i hojnego inwestora – odrzekł tajemniczo Fred.

- Nie wątpię – stwierdziła oschle Serena.

- Na pewno rozumie pani profesor czemu nie możemy zdradzić tych informacji – dodał George z uśmiechem.

- Mówcie mi po imieniu, ale tak, rozumiem. Zapytałam, bo… no cóż, sama szukam kilku książek. Oczywiście niczego z Czarną Magią czy nielegalnego, po prostu rzadkich książek.

- Jeśli zostawisz nam listę, sprawdzimy nasze źródła – zaproponował Fred.

Serena chciała odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodził jej okrzyk Hermiony:

- Mam! Chyba znalazłam!

Bliźniacy podbiegli do niej, a Hermiona naskrobała kilka szybkich słów na kawałku pergaminu i uniosła go triumfalnie.

- Może być mało zgrabne, ale powinno zadziałać – rzekła z uśmiechem.

Bliźniacy przejęli pergamin i zaczęli go studiować. Serena dołączyła do trójki i postawiła talerz z jedzeniem przed Hermiona.

- Jedz – nakazała stanowczo.

Puszystowłosa czarodziejka spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością i zrobiła co jej kazano. Do tej pory nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo była głodna.

- Jesteś pewna, że to zaklęcie zadziała? – spytał Fred, marszcząc brwi nad pergaminem.

- Powinno, ale jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać – odpowiedziała Hermiona między jednym kęsem a drugim.

Obaj mężczyźni porozumieli się spojrzeniem i odeszli od stołu. Obrócili się twarzą do siebie i wyciągnęli różdżki. Skinęli głowami.

- Morbus Virga – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie Fred, celując różdżką nie w ciało George'a, ale w jego różdżkę.

Nic się nie stało,

Bliźniacy odwrócili się, by popatrzeć na Hermioną, a ta wywróciła oczami.

- Spróbuj jakiegoś zaklęcia George – powiedziała cierpliwie, tonem używanym normalnie wobec małych dzieci.

George zarumienił się i uśmiechnął niepewnie.

- Zapomniałem o tej części – przyznał.

Wycelował różdżką w brudny talerz i rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące. Wszyscy podskoczyli, gdy rozległo się głośne pyknięcie i pojawił się jaskrawy błysk, a z różdżki Goerge'a wystrzeliło dwanaście wiewiórek, które zaczęły biegać wokół stołu.

Bliźniacy wytrzeszczyli oczy, Serena parsknął śmiechem, a Hermiona oparła się wygodnie, szczerząc triumfalnie zęby.

- Powiedziałabym, że działa – rzekła z zadowoleniem młoda kobieta.

Fred uniósł różdżkę, by zniknąć wiewiórki, jednak pojawił się ten sam dźwięk i błysk. Tym razem z czubka jego różdżki wystrzeliły setki małych kamyków.

Serena krzyknęła i zanurkowała pod stół. Zaraz za nią podążyła Hermiona i George.

- Fred! Nie rzucaj zaklęć! – wrzasnął George.

- Co ty nie powiesz? – odkrzyknął zdenerwowany Fred. – Normalnie geniusz nam się trafił!

Gdy kamienie przestały rykoszetować wszyscy wyszli spod stołu i spojrzeli niepewnie na Freda. Ten odłożył swoją różdżkę na stół i wycofał się powoli.

- Ciekawe ile to potrwa? – spytał.

- Eeee, szczerze mówiąc to nie jestem pewna – przyznała Hermiona. Widząc ich niedowierzające spojrzenia kontynuowała szybko: - Badania były dość pospieszne, ale szacuję to na jakąś godzinę.

- Nie możemy pozwolić wiewiórkom tu zostać – stwierdził George. – Mogą pogryźć książki. Nie można na to pozwolić!

Wycelował i rzucił zaklęcie znikające.

- To powoli zaczyna być denerwujący nawyk – mruknęła Serena do Hermiony i Freda, gdy siedzieli pod stołem, kryjąc się przed deszczem padającym z wyczarowanych przez George'a chmur burzowych.

- Książki! – wrzasnęła Hermiona. – Zamokną!

Wycelowała różdżkę w regał z książkami i rzuciła zaklęcie osłaniające. Wszyscy wyskoczyli błyskawicznie spod stołu, gdy setki wielkich, głodnych krabów lądowych wystrzeliły z różdżki młodej czarodziejki i zaatakowały ich schronienie.

Trójka przemokniętych ludzi jak jeden mąż spojrzała na Serenę. Ta wyjęła różdżkę i spojrzała na nią niepewnie.

- Może jednak nie – mruknęła.

- Ale książki! – zawołała Hermiona.

- Dobrze, ale na twoją odpowiedzialność – burknęła Serena.

Wycelowała różdżkę w najbliższy regał i rzuciła zaklęcie osłaniające. Jęknęła rozpaczliwie, gdy każdy kufer w pomieszczeniu staną otworem i wyrzucił cała zawartość zalewając ich potokiem przemokniętego pergaminu.

- Przynajmniej zaklęcie działa – mruknął przybity Fred.

- Tak, ale jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, będziemy musieli kompletować bibliotekę od nowa – powiedział kwaśno Gerorge. – Wiecie ile to będzie kosztować? A niektórych książek nie da się zastąpić!

- Zgredku! – krzyknęła głośno Serena.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią dziwnie. Nagle przez burzę przebiło się ciche pyknięcie.

Zgredek pisnął zaskoczony i zanurkował pod stół, by schować się przed deszczem. Rozległ się przerażony wrzask i mały skrzat pojawił się, usiłując pozbyć się kraba, który wczepił się szczypcami w jego palec u nogi. Serena pomogła skrzatowi pozbyć się skorupiaka, a potem podniosła go i postawiła na blacie stołu.

- Zgredku, mamy problem z różdżkami. Czy możesz zniknąć burzę, kraby i wiewiórki?

Skrzat skinął głową, machnął kilka razy rękami i pokój został oczyszczony. Gdy wszyscy zaczęli mu dziękować, zaczął się kręcić zażenowany, w końcu powiedział:

- Ja sprowadzi inne skrzaty, żeby pomogły Zgredkowi posprzątać.

I zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

* * *

**Kropla w wielkim morzu**

Godzinę później Serena i Hermiona wróciły do zamku i udały się wprost do gabinetu dyrektora. Co prawda zaklęcie wywołało kilka nieprzewidzianych rezultatów, ale jednak podziałało. Jeśli ktoś rzucił zaklęcie zarażoną różdżką, sam zaczynał zarażać. To zaklęcie mogło mieć straszne konsekwencje dla wszystkich poza użytkownikami magii bezróżdżkowej.

- Krówka mleczna!* - powiedziała Serena.

Kiedy gargulec odsunął się z drogi, obie kobiety wkroczyły na ruchome schody i podjechały do góry. Serena nie przejmowała się pukaniem, ale gdy weszła do środka zatrzymała się gwałtownie, orientując się, że dyrektor nie jest sam. Hermiona wpadła na jej plecy i obie kobiety straciły równowagę.

- Przepraszam, dyrektorze. Nie wiedziałam, że ma pan towarzystwo – powiedziała niepewnie Serena, prostując się i pomagając Hermionie utrzymać się na nogach.

- Nic się nie stało, moja droga – uspokoił ją Dumbledore. – Musisz mieć coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

- Eee, tak, ale nie chciałyśmy przeszkadzać.

- Nic się nie stało, panie profesor – zapewnił Harry ze swojego fotela przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a. – Rozmawialiśmy o działaniach podejmowanych przez Brygadę w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa niektórym uczniom.

Ginny skinęła głową, a Ron wstał i podszedł do Hermiony.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał swojej dziewczyny.

- Tak, Ron. Spieszyłyśmy się, żeby opowiedzieć profesorowi Dumbledore'owi o nowym zaklęciu, które odkryłyśmy.

- Nowym zaklęciu? – spytał zaintrygowany Dumbledore.

- Jakim nowym zaklęciu? – spytała w tej samej chwili Ginny.

- No cóż, ma pewne nieprzewidywalne efekty, ale nic niebezpiecznego. Przynajmniej jak na razie – odpowiedziała Serena.

- Może zademonstrujecie? – spytał dyrektor.

Serena i Hermiona spojrzały po sobie. Kiedy Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i wydobyła różdżkę, Serena przesunęła się za biurko dyrektora. Jeśli ktoś inny zauważył ten ruch, postanowił nie komentować.

- Przede wszystkim wszyscy muszą wynieść swoje różdżki z pomieszczenia.

- Po co? – spytał Harry. – Hermiono, o czym ty mówisz?

- Zrób to – powiedziała Hermiona. – Zaufaj mi. Weź różdżkę i połóż ją za drzwiami.

Harry, Ginny, Ron i Dumbledore wymienili się zdumionymi spojrzeniami, ale wzruszyli ramionami i wyjęli różdżki. Ginny zebrała je od nich i złożyła za drzwiami. Zamknęła dokładnie drzwi, wróciła do gabinetu i uniosła brwi w stronę Hermiony.

Puszystowłosa czarodziejka wzięła głęboki oddech, wycelowała w srebrny globus na półce i powiedziała:

- Wingardium Leviosa.

W tej samej chwili Serena zanurkowała pod biurko. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne, nauczyła się już na własnych błędach. Choć nie widziała co się dzieje, dźwięki napływające od innych świadczyły, że miała rację.

Z pyknięciem i błyskiem z czubka różdżki Hermiony wystrzeliły cytrynowe dropsy. Tysiące dropsów. Miliony! Odbijały się od ścian, uderzały w okna i obrazy. Ron otrzymał cios między oczy, co sprawiło, że zanurkował pod biurko obok Sereny. Po chwili dołączył Harry z okularami połamanymi przez szalejące cukierki.

Następnie dołączył do nich Dumbledore, w którego brodzie i włosach utkwiła całą masa żółtych słodyczy. Usłyszeli trzask zamykanych drzwi. Ginny, jak na inteligentną czarodziejkę przystało, uciekła z pokoju.

Przez ryk cukierkowej fontanny przebijał się głos czarodziejki odpowiedzialnej za ten słodki atak, która zdenerwowana klęła na czym świat stoi.

- Au! Z reguły nie jest tak… Aua! Od tego będą sińce! Powinno już przestać… Au!

Spod biurka wyłoniła się ręka.

- Finite Incantatem! – krzyknął Ron.

Deszcz cukierków ustał, a zaczęły się krzyki. Zirytowane portrety wyrażały swoje oburzenie z powodu takiego traktowania.

- Cisza! – krzyknął Dumbledore, wstając na nogi.

Rozległo się skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi i do środka wróciła Ginny. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i westchnęła. Miliony cytrynowych dropsów zaściełały podłogę. Kiedy usiłowała zamknąć drzwi, okazało się, że zablokowały je małe dropsy, które wysypały się na korytarz i wesoło spadały po schodach.

- Tylko nie cytrynowe dropsy! – zawołała.

- Niestety, moja droga – odparł Dumbledore ze zrezygnowanym śmiechem.

- To koszmar! – stwierdził nachmurzony Harry.

- To tylko słodycze, kochanie – zauważyła uśmiechnięta Ginny.

- Nie o to mi chodzi. Nie zauważyliście? Poza Hermioną, która była zajęta i Ginny, która uciekła z gabinetu nikt nie pomyślał, że rzucić tarczę! Wszyscy zanurkowaliśmy za biurko!

Wszyscy wbili w niego spojrzenie, a on przeciągnął palcami po włosach, wyciągając kolejne dropsy.

- Mam zmierzyć się z Voldemortem, a boję się cukierków! – jęknął.

Kiedy Ginny zaczęła chichotać, spojrzał na nią spode łba. Kiedy Serena i Ron wybuchnęli śmiechem, uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Eee, panie dyrektorze, nie ma pan nic przeciwko, żeby zabrał pana biurko na pole bitwy? – spytał.

- Co tylko ci trzeba, drogi chłopcze! Co tylko ci trzeba! – odpowiedział ze śmiechem Dumbledore.

- A co z tym? – spytała Hermiona, pokazując bałagan.

- To proste – odparł Ron. Uniósł rękę i spróbował zniknąć cukierki bezróżdżkowo.

Hermiona pisnęła, gdy ilość dropsów podwoiła się, a po chwili podwoiła ponownie.

Serena spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na podłogę. Cukierki sięgały jej po kolana! Ginny patrzyła na to szeroko otwartymi oczami, Ronowi opadła szczęka, a Harry stracił równowagę, gdy masa się poruszyła. Ron złapał go, by pomóc mu ustać, ale obaj wywrócili się i zniknęli w morzu żółci.

- W mordę! – jęknął z desperacją Dumbledore, patrząc na słodycze.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Dobrowolnie wzięte, dyrektorze! Dobrowolnie wzięte!

Widząc jego ponure spojrzenie zaczęła śmiać się tak bardzo, że osunęła się na podłogę. Po chwili jej lokalizację sygnalizował jedynie ruch morza dropsów i dochodzący spod powierzchni stłumiony śmiech.

* * *

**Agonia cytrynowych dropsów**

Z pomocą skrzatów domowych udało się powstrzymać dropsową inwazję. Kufry i pudła wypełnione cukierkami zostały złożone w nieużywanym pomieszczeniu w apartamencie dyrektora. Różdżki przyniesiono z powrotem i oddano właścicielom. Okulary Harry'ego zostały naprawione. Wszyscy mieli na twarzach szerokie uśmiechy. Wszyscy oprócz Dumbledore'a.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem dyrektor opadł na krzesło i potarł oczy. Usiłował zignorować chichot Ginny, ale nie było to takie proste.

- Sam pan prosił o demonstrację – przypomniała mu wesoło Ginny.

Parsknęła śmiechem, widząc jego spojrzenie.

- To prawda, panno Weasley. Ale czemu to musiały być akurat cytrynowe dropsy?

- Profesorze – wtrącił się Ron. – Czemu nie podziałało moje zaklęcie znikające? Przecież nie użyłem różdżki.

Wtedy Dumbledore wyjaśnił dropsowy zakład. Gdy Hermiona zorientowała się, że właśnie dorzuciła do puli miliony nowych dropsów, jęknęła i zaczęła gorąco przepraszać.

- To moja wina, kochana – przerwał jej Dumbledore. – Jak radośnie wypomniała mi panna Weasley, sam prosiłem o demonstrację.

- Ale dlaczego nie zadziałało zaklęcie znikające? – drążył temat zdumiony Ron.

- Bo zgodnie z warunkami zakładu dropsy powinny zostać wzięte dobrowolnie, a nie zniknięte - wyjaśnił dyrektor zmęczonym tonem. Kiedy Serena zachichotała, Dumbledore zwrócił się do niej: - To mi o czymś przypomniało. Severus cię szukał. Wysłał mi wcześniej sowę. Co było dość dziwne. Mógł mnie przecież zapytać osobiście zamiast wysyłać wiadomość – stwierdził z błyskiem w oku.

- O bogowie! – wrzasnęła Serena, zrywając się z miejsca. – Ciasteczka!

I wyleciała biegiem z gabinetu.

* * *

**Serena płaci za ciasteczka**

Serena weszła cicho do apartamentu i skierowała się do salonu. Był pusty, więc przeszukiwała pokój za pokojem w poszukiwaniu swojego męża. Wiedziała, że Severus będzie wkurzony i nie miała ochoty mu się tłumaczyć.

Już myślała, że ma szczęście i jej mąż wyszedł, gdy weszła do laboratorium. Panował tam nieopisany bałagan. Składniki były rozsypane po całym pomieszczeniu. Z oburzeniem rozejrzała się po pracowni i w końcu znalazła tego, kogo szukała.

Severus siedział przy biurku z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Promieniował dziwną mieszaniną złości i braku nadziei.

Zmieszana i nieco niepewna Serena zastanawiała się czy nie wyjść z laboratorium. Ale nie mogła. Coś było wyraźnie nie tak.

- Severusie – powiedziała cicho i zbladła, gdy uniósł głową. – O ja… - wymamrotała pod jego wściekłym spojrzeniem.

Jego policzki spuchły. Nie tak odrobinę, były wielgachne! Przypominał chomika, gdyby rzeczony chomik połknął balon.

- Boli cię? – spytała przestraszona, przysuwając się do niego.

Potrząsnął przecząco głową, wciąż patrząc na nią ze złością.

- Dlaczego nie rozproszyłeś zaklęcia? – spytała nie rozumiejąc.

Kiedy wywrócił oczami zrozumiała w czym rzecz.

- No jasne, nie możesz mówić – wyszeptała.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę, wycelowała w męża i powiedziała:

- Finite… chwila!

Kiedy odrzuciła bezużyteczną różdżkę, Severus zdołał warknąć. Podniósł ją i próbował włożyć ją z powrotem w dłoń żony.

- Nie, nie mogę użyć mojej różdżki. Zaufaj mi, wyjaśnię ci później. Jeśli rzucę zaklęcie tą różdżką, będzie dużo gorzej!

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale wyciągnął własną różdżkę i podał jej. Przyjęła ją i zadrżała, gdy magia przepłynęła po jej ramieniu.

Uspokoiła się, wycelowała i rzuciła zaklęcie. Przygryzła wargę i patrzyła, jak jego policzki zmniejszają się z dźwiękiem przypominającym puszczanie wiatrów.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała trochę przestraszona.

- Co to do cholery było? – ryknął Severus, zrywając się na nogi. – Jadłem sobie spokojnie śniadanie nikomu nie wadząc. A chwilę potem zostałem pieprzonym balonem!

- Przepraszam – odparła. – Myślałam, że efekt się wyczerpie.

- Kiedy? Za tydzień. Coś ty sobie babo myślała, do cholery?

- Wkurzył mnie twój poranny komentarz o bliźniakach Weasleyach. Pomyślałam… pomyślałam, że dam ci nauczkę. Ich wynalazki nie są bezużyteczne! – powiedziała, cofając się.

- Przyznaję, ta mała psota może mieć swoje zastosowania. Nakarmimy tym Voldemorta i nie będzie mógł mówić przez wiele godzin! Wtedy Potter zabije go z łatwością!

Kiedy zachichotała, postąpił w jej stronę.

- Wiesz, że prawie poszedłem do Minervy, by to naprawiła? Nigdy by mi nie dała o tym zapomnieć! Stara nietoperzyca wypominałaby mi to przez najbliższe sto lat! Próbowałem nawet coś uwarzyć, by to skończyć, ale wiesz co odkryłem, droga żona? – spytał ze złością.

- Co takiego? – spytała, starając się ukryć rozbawienie. Minerva na pewno byłaby zachwycona!

- Kiedy masz tak wielkie policzki nie da się niczego wypić! Wszystko wraca!

Serena wyobraziła sobie, jak jej mąż usiłuje wypić eliksir i nie wytrzymała. Musiała się roześmiać.

- Gdybym miała aparat, zrobiłabym fortunę. Ta twoja mina…

Przerwała i pisnęła przerażona, gdy jej mąż skoczył i złapał ją. Jęknęła, gdy przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i wyszedł z pracowni.

- Chyba czas dać ci nauczkę – zagroził.

- Ale Severusie… - próbowała go uspokoić, ale pisnęła, gdy dostała mocnego klapsa w tyłek.

- Severusie, pozwól mi wyjaśnić! – spróbowała jeszcze raz.

Weszli do sypialni. Rzucił nią delikatnie na łóżko i położył się na niej.

- O nie, Sereno – odparł, przyciskając ją do łóżka. – Wyjaśnić możesz później. Teraz zamierzam się zemścić!

Na widok jego oczu, także w jej spojrzeniu pojawił się ogień. Gdy nachylił się i pocałował ją mocno, Serena zanotowała w pamięci, by podziękować bliźniakom Weasleyom za Nadymki Francuskie. Potem zatraciła się w domagającym się jej uwagi mężczyźnie.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

„**Krówka mleczna"** – w oryginale hasłem do biura Dumbledore'a jest „Salt Water Taffy", słodycze produkowane w New Jersey na wschodnim wybrzeżu USA, które są czymś pomiędzy toffi, gumą do żucia i lizakiem. Zmieniłem to na słodycze bardziej rozpoznawalne w Polsce.

* * *

_**Od autora: **Pojawiło się wiele pytań. Dlaczego Dumbledore był w pułapce? Zastanówmy się, pokój, brak wyjścia, jednokierunkowe Fiuu, a jeśli nie wiesz gdzie jesteś, pewnie nie możesz się teleportować. Żeby uprościć sobie życie przyjmijmy, że wokół pokoju były osłony antyteleportacyjne._

_Jest mnóstwo historii, w których Harry atakuje Voldemorta przez ich połączenie na każdy możliwy sposób, od grania rocka po seks z 42 kobietami i trzema małpami. Szczerze mówiąc my chcieliśmy po prostu zamknąć to cholerstwo i skupić się na innych aspektach._

_My też nie lubimy Wan._

_Narcyza wzięła to co jej w skrytce zostało i otworzyła salon piękności w centrum Trenton, New Jersey. Myśleliśmy czy by jej nie wprowadzić, ale nic w kanonie nie sugeruje, by miała być równie potężna jak Lucjusz._

_Rodzina Tonks? Gdybyśmy mieli pisać szeroko o każdej postaci, to ta historia miałaby tysiące stron._

_Cho może jeszcze pojawić się w epizodycznej rólce, ale na pewno nie takiej jak oczekują czytelnicy._

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **Mój komputer odmówił współpracy i chwilowo pracuję na zastę w tym rozdziale mogło być trochę więcej literówek, zwłaszcza w nazwach własnych._

_Dzięki wszystkim za recenzje, zarówno te podpisane jak i anonimowe, wszystkie czytam z uwagą i cieszę się, że się dobrze bawicie przy tej historii._

_Zapraszam na mój blog o książkach „Z pierwszej półki" zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blok[kropka]pl_

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**- Harry dowie się więcej o mieczu Gryffindora  
- poznamy rodzinę Eryka i Eriki  
- odkryjemy czy Wan i Danny dostaną za swoje_


	8. Rozpacz Wan i szalone portrety

_**Od autorów: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: świat HP nie jest nasz. SZLAG!_

* * *

**Rozdział 8 – Rozpacz Wan i szalone portrety**

**Camelford, Bodmin Moor, Kornwalia, Anglia, początek listopada**

Esther Cinchley była wdową. Jej mąż służył w 7. Pułku Spadochronowym i zginął dawno temu w wypadku podczas ćwiczeń. Teraz dobijała do osiemdziesiątki i jej ulubioną rozrywką było codzienne obchodzenie osiedla i rozmawianie z sąsiadami. Wszyscy traktowali ją tu jak ulubioną babcię. Nigdy nie miała własnych dzieci i zawsze chętnie zgadzała się zaopiekować cudzymi, więc dzieci bawiące się w jej małym domu lub ogródku stanowiły częsty widok.

Przez ostatnie czterdzieści lat, odkąd Esther mieszkała na tym osiedlu, musiała dzwonić po straż pożarną lub policję tylko trzy razy i za każdym razem chodziło o pomoc sąsiadowi.

Teraz Esther miała problem, który zaczynał ją naprawdę gnębić. Najwyraźniej jedni z jej najnowszych sąsiadów zapodziali gdzieś dwójkę dzieci. Ich trzecie dziecko, słodziutki sześciolatek Jason najwyraźniej zrobił sobie w zeszłym tygodniu krzywdę.

Esther rozmawiała z matką, która znów była w ciąży, o dwójce brakujących dzieci i po tej rozmowie czuła niepokój. Rozważała to przez przeszło dwa tygodnie. Wysyłanie dzieci do prywatnej szkoły z internatem to coś, co zamożni rodzice w Anglii robili dość często. Ale ci rodzice nie wyglądali na tak bogatych, by pozwolić sobie na takie luksusy. Najczęściej rodzice, którzy wysyłali dzieci do szkoły z internatem byli z tego bardzo dumni i rozpowiadali o tym wszem i wobec. Tymczasem Esther usłyszała skąpą historię o szkole gdzieś w Szkocji, bardzo ekskluzywnej i bardzo prywatnej.

Kilka dni temu Esther obserwowała małego Jasona, który z wyraźnym wysiłkiem wynosił śmieci. Zranił się w ramię, które trzymał na temblaku. Jako emerytowana pielęgniarka Esther widziała już mnóstwo dzieci z połamanymi kościami. Ale ten gips i temblak nie dawały jej spokoju. Nie wyglądały na coś, do czego przyznałby się jakikolwiek szpital w Anglii.

Coś tu było nie w porządku, a choć nie lubiła wsadzać nosa w nie swoje sprawy, nie mogła siedzieć bezczynnie, nie kiedy stawką było dziecko.

Spojrzała z wdzięcznością na policjanta, który wręczył jej filiżankę herbaty i zasiadł za swoim biurkiem.

- Pani Cinchley, proszę powiedzieć, co możemy dla pani zrobić? – spytał.

* * *

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie**

Sfrustrowany Harry warknął i zamknął z hukiem książkę, co skierowało na niego spojrzenie Madam Pince, które mogłoby zabijać. Choć oddał miecz Dumbledore'owi, sny wciąż go prześladowały. Co gorsza nawet jego sny były jakieś nie w porządku.

Harry postanowił poszukać informacji o Godryku Gryffindorze w szkolnej bibliotece, która oczywiście zawierała setki książek poświęconych temu tematowi. W większości autorzy robili wszystko co w ich mocy, żeby udowodnić, że inni autorzy się mylą. Znalazł nawet jedną, w której dwadzieścia rozdziałów poświęcono rzekomym błędom w innych książkach, a tylko trzy samemu Godrykowi.

Jak na razie przebrnął przez połowę książek na ten temat i wciąż nie miał pojęcia czego tak naprawdę szuka. Westchnął zdenerwowany, odłożył książki i wyszedł z biblioteki. Był już czas obiadu i mógł równie dobrze coś zjeść.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali i skierował się do swojego stołu. Zauważył, że Erika i Eryk wrócili do swojego stołu z innymi pierwszakami. Cieszył się, że zaczynają powoli dochodzić do siebie.

Opadł ciężko na krzesło koło Ginny i westchnął.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego przez moment w milczeniu. W końcu Ginny zdecydowała się przerwać ciszę:

- I co?

- Gówno. Wiesz, że w naszej bibliotece jest przeszło pięćset książek na ten temat? A większość twierdzi, że wszystkie inne się mylą! W jednej książce piszą, że miecz to tak naprawdę włócznia, a inna twierdzi, że to metafora… - zawahał się zażenowany - … pewnego męskiego organu, a Czarny Pan, którego pokonał Godryk był kobietą! I nie zamierzam wam mówić w jaki sposób Godryk ją pokonał! – wyrzucił z siebie, a jego uszy niebezpiecznie pociemniały.

- Harry, ale nie zamierzasz wystrzelić nagle z jakimś odkryciem jak w zeszłym roku? – spytała podejrzliwie Hermiona.

Zaśmiał się słabo.

- Nie Mionko, tym razem szukam po prostu historii. Ciągle śni mi się ten cholerny miecz i coś jest w tym nie tak, więc pomyślałem, że poszukam więcej informacji na ten temat.

Hermiona, uspokojona, że Harry nie przedstawi kolejnego artykułu naukowego, wróciła do swojego obiadu, podczas gdy Harry zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie.

Serena Snape, która tego dnia siedziała z nimi, przysłuchiwała się tej rozmowie z rozbawieniem. _Ta dziewczyna jest genialna, ale pod pewnymi względami brak jej pewności siebie tak samo jak Harry'emu_, pomyślała.

- Harry, może sny by się skończyły, gdybyś po prostu zabrał miecz z gabinetu dyrektora? – zasugerowała.

- Myślałem o tym, ale jest kilka problemów. Po pierwsze nie mam żadnych możliwości, by zabezpieczyć półtorametrowy miecz, a noszenie go wszędzie ze sobą nie wchodzi w grę. Już to widzę. Idę korytarzem i coś wkurza mnie tak bardzo, że miecz staje w płomieniach. Ostatni raz, jak niosłem go przez korytarz, ludzie umykali na wszystkie strony – odpowiedział.

- Może nie patrz na wszystkich tak spode łba. Naprawdę, chyba za dużo czasu spędzasz z moim mężem – zażartowała Serena. – Naprawdę nie wiem, który z was dwóch rzuca więcej ponurych spojrzeń ostatnimi czasy.

Harry spojrzał na nią spode łba. Obrócił się do Ginny.

- Czy ja naprawdę tak często patrzę spode łba?

Ginny poklepała go delikatnie po policzku.

- Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie – zapewniła, po czym mrugnęła do Sereny tak, by Harry nie zobaczył.

- Ej, ale przecież teraz patrzy spode łba! – zaprotestował Ron.

- Dzięki, stary! Miło wiedzieć, kto jest po mojej stronie – stwierdził oschłym tonem Harry. – A, Hermiono, byłbym zapomniał. Zauważyłem dziś rano jakieś dwadzieścia miseczek z cytrynowymi dropsami rozstawionych w pokoju Wspólnym. Pierwszaki są zachwycone. Wiesz coś może o tym?

Hermiona zarumieniła się i zaczęła jąkać.

- Ja… ja? Nie no, co ty, Harry. Ja nie mam o tym pojęcia.

Wszyscy przy stole zachichotali. Tak naprawdę Hermiona czuła ogromne poczucie winy po wydarzeniach w gabinecie dyrektora. Skrzaty domowe poinformowały, że zapasy dropsów zwiększyły się z początkowych czterdziestu dwóch do nieco ponad czterech milionów. Oczywiście była to tajemnica, co znaczyło, że cała szkoła znała już historię cytrynowych dropsów.

- Harry – odezwała się jeszcze raz Serena. – Wiem, że to niepewne źródło informacji, ale skoro tak interesujesz się Godrykiem może spróbuj popytać o niego jakieś portrety?

Harry zamyślił się.

- Wie pani co, to dobry pomysł. W zamku musi być kilka tysięcy portretów. Może któryś z nich wie coś o mieczu, albo chociaż powie mi gdzie szukać informacji.

Ginny, siedząca u boku Harry'ego, westchnęła ciężko, unosząc sok do ust. Harry spędzał z nią w tym roku więcej czasu co było naprawdę fajne, ale jakoś bieganie po całym zamku i przepytywanie portretów nie było tym, co uważała za romantyczną randkę.

Harry chyba wyczuł jej nastrój, bo nachylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Nie przejmuj się, kochanie. Coś wymyślimy.

Pocałował ją w czoło i wrócił do jedzenia.

* * *

**Ministerstwo Magii, Departament Relacji z Mugolami**

Niegdyś był to mały departament, ale to się zmieniło. Pod łagodnym przewodnictwem Artura Weasleya biuro zostało powiększone i zatrudniono nowych pracowników. W końcu byli odpowiedzialni za to, by Ministerstwo Magii pracowało ramię w ramię z mugolskim rządem Wielkiej Brytanii.

W rogu biura zabrzmiał dzwonek i pojawił się kawałek pergaminu. Sekretarka zerknęła na treść i przydzieliła go do odpowiedniego pudełka. Po krótkiej chwili wleciała sowa, złapała za uchwyt i zaniosła pudełko do miejsca przeznaczenia – Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart**

Dumbledore siedział w swoim biurze pogrążony w myślach. Najwyraźniej panna Granger dobrała się do jego zapasu cytrynowych dropsów i pierwszoroczniacy chętnie częstowali się cukierkami porozkładanymi po całym Pokoju Wspólnym. Zapomniał już, że uczniowie z pierwszego i drugiego roku musieli polegać na sowach od rodziców i starszych kolegach, bo nie mogli kupować samodzielnie słodyczy w Hogsmeade.

_Muszę częściej interesować się naszymi pierwszakami. Gdybym wiedział to pięćdziesiąt lat temu, mógłbym z łatwością pozbyć się tych dropsów_, pomyślał samokrytycznie.

Od ostatniego incydentu miecz nie opuszczał jego biura. Ale czuł, że wkrótce się to zmieni. Nawet on czuł rosnące w zamku napięcie. Przekazanie Harry'emu miecza było tylko jedną z rzeczy, które robił Hogwart szykujący się na nadchodzące wydarzenia.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny, ten sam wieczór**

Harry siedział z Ginny na jednej z kanap w Pokoju Wspólnym. Hermiona pomagała Erice w zadaniu domowym, a Eryk po raz kolejny miażdżył Rona w czarodziejskie szachy. Harry czuł niepokój. Nie potrafił określić jego źródła, ale coś było nie tak i zaczynało go to męczyć.

Wisiorek Harry'ego drgnął kilka razy ostro, ostrzegawczo. Pamiętał dzień, gdy wydarzyło się to poprzednio. Musi z tym walczyć!

* * *

**Camelford, Bodmin Moor, Kornwalia, Anglia**

Tuż po zmroku obok domu rozległa się seria pyknięć. Z mroku wyłonili się Śmierciożercy i okrążyli budynek. W kilka sekund zapieczętowali wszystkie okna i drzwi. Na skinięcie dowódcy dom stanął w płomieniach.

Ku zaskoczeniu Śmierciożerców ze środka nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki. Dowódca szybko przeskanował budynek i odkrył, że jest pusty. Pokazał pozostałym, by się oddalić.

Zanim podążył za resztą, zawiesił nad płonącym budynkiem Mroczny Znak. Może ktoś uzna go za ostrzeżenie, mimo że nie dopadli swoich celów.

Ten atak był marnotrawstwem sił. Spalenie pustego domu było czasochłonne, a nie wywoływało takiego strachu. Z drugiej strony trzydzieści dziewięć innych drużyn Śmierciożerców powinno mieć więcej szczęścia.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart**

Dumbledore niemal spadł z fotela, gdy za jego plecami Fawkes wydał z siebie przeszywający krzyk i wzbił się w powietrze. Kilkakrotnie okrążył z niepokojem pokój, po czym wyleciał z krzykiem przez okno.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny**

Ginny uniosła głowę, gdy Harry wstał i upuścił książkę na ziemię. Widziała, jak zwija się, jakby próbował zasłonić się od ciosu.

Nagle w kuli ognia pojawił się Fawkes. Duży ptak okrążył Harry'ego, by wreszcie usadowić się na jego barku i zacząć śpiewać uspokajającą pieśń. Od czasu do czasu trącał go dziobem.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała Ginny.

Harry zignorował ją i zaczął sztywno iść do najbliższego wyjścia. Fawkes nie przestawał delikatnie śpiewać.

Ginny, Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie. To nie wyglądało na atak blizny. Po ataku Wan zdecydowanie zaostrzyli procedury bezpieczeństwa związane z maścią, łącznie z tym, że kilka słoiczków było poutykanych w kufrach Ginny i Hermiony.

- Ron, zostań tu – poleciła Hermiona. – Ginny i ja sprawdzimy co się dzieje.

Ginny podążyła za Harrym i chciała go wybić z tego dziwnego transu, ale Hermiona ją powstrzymała.

- Ginny, nie rób tego. Nie wiemy co się dzieje. Fawkes próbuje go uspokoić. Pójdźmy za nim i zobaczmy co zrobi.

Po kilku chwilach cel wędrówki Harry'ego był jasny. Szedł w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a obie młode kobiety następowały mu na pięty. Po drodze Harry kilkakrotnie stawał i dygotał i za każdym razem Fawkes zaczynał śpiewać głośniej.

Kiedy Harry dotarł do szpitala, podszedł do szafki z eliksirami i zniszczył zamykające ją zaklęcia. Madam Pomfrey wyszła ze swojego biura w samą porę by ujrzeć, jak Harry wyciąga Eliksir Słodkich Snów i wypija do dna.

Widziała, że coś jest nie tak. To pieśń Fawkesa wyciągnęła ją z gabinetu.

Ruchy Harry'ego stawały się coraz mniej skoordynowane. Podszedł do łóżka, a powieki zaczęły mu opadać. Fawkes zerwał się z ramienia i pofrunął na zagłówek łóżka.

Madam Pomfrey wciąż nie była pewna co się dzieje, ale wyciągnęła koc i nakryła młodego czarodzieja. Przeprowadziła kilka testów, ale nie znalazła żadnych fizycznych urazów, więc wróciła do swojego biura, by skontaktować się z dyrektorem.

Ginny i Hermiona zbliżyły się do nieruchomej postaci na łóżku, nie rozumiejąc co właśnie zaszło. Harry leżał w ciszy. Eliksir go uśpił, ale z jakiegoś powodu po jego policzkach spływały łzy.

Podskoczyły, gdy za nimi rozległ się głos dyrektora:

- Zastanawiałem się, gdzie zniknął Fawkes – powiedział smutno Dumbledore, patrząc na leżącego Harry'ego.

- Wie pan co się z nim dzieje? – spytała Ginny.

- Przypuszczam, że reaguje w ten sposób na kolejną serię ataków na mugoli. Sądząc po reakcji jego i Fawkesa, obawiam się, że ataki dziś w nocy są gorsze niż ostatnio.

Hermiona usiadła na łóżku, jej nogi nagle odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Jej rodzice byli bezpieczni na Grimmauld Place, ale martwiła się o wszystkie inne rodziny.

Ginny ujęła Harry'ego za rękę. Nawet przez sen próbował ją do siebie przyciągnąć.

- Dyrektorze, Harry nie odzyska świadomości jeszcze przez co najmniej kilka godzin. Przyszedł tu i wziął sobie jeden z moich najsilniejszych Eliksirów Słodkich Snów – odezwała się Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore nieuważnie skinął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego i Fawkesa.

- Panno Granger, panno Weasley, dziś wieczorem nie możemy zrobić już nic więcej. Proponuję, byście wróciły do Pokoju Wspólnego. Bez wątpienia pan Potter dołączy do was jutro.

Ginny przez moment wyglądała, jakby chciała zaprotestować, ale w końcu puściła rękę Harry'ego i wyszła razem z Hermioną.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, następny dzień**

Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem i czytał raporty opisujące niektóre ataki, do których doszło poprzedniej nocy. Madam Pomfrey zawiadomiła go wcześniej, że Harry Potter obudził się i wygląda na to, że nie czuje żadnych długotrwałych efektów. W związku z tym pozwoliła mu iść na lekcje.

Nagle w kominku rozbłysnął ogień i pojawiła się głowa Artrua Weasleya.

- Dyrektorze, czy ja i Molly moglibyśmy przyjść na moment? Natknąłem się na pewien problem w ramach moich obowiązków w Ministerstwie i ta sprawa dotyczy również twoich uczniów. Mogłaby nam się też przydać Madam Pomfrey z kilkoma dawkami eliksirów uspokajających, tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Oczywiście, możecie przyjść. Daj mi tylko kilka minut, żebym wezwał Madam Pomfrey – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

Artur skinął głową i ogień zgasł. Dumbledore podszedł do kominka, by zaprosić pielęgniarkę do swojego biura.

Kiedy Madam Pomfrey przyszła z torbą z lekarstwami, Dumbledore wskazał jej krzesło.

- Usiądź, Poppy. Artur Weasley i jego żona wkrótce do nas dołączą. Nie wiem czemu, ale uważam, musi to mieć jakiś związek z nocnymi atakami.

Poprzednia noc była naprawdę ciężka. Zginęła przeszło setka mugoli. Dwanaścioro uczniów obudziło się jako sieroty. Nauczyciele i pozostali uczniowie próbowali robić co w ich mocy, ale tego ranka atmosfera w szkole była fatalna.

Kominek ponownie obudził się do życia i do gabinetu wkroczyli Molly i Artur Weasleyowie oraz auror William Hill, prowadzący małe dziecko, najwyżej sześcioletnie.

Dumbledore uniósł brew w stronę Artura. Ten uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i wyjaśnił:

- Przepraszam za to najście, dyrektorze, ale natknęliśmy się na problem dziś rano, a że bezpośrednio dotyczy on dwójki twoich uczniów uznaliśmy twoją radę za bezcenną.

Dumbledore zaprosił ich do zajęcia miejsc w fotelach. Poppy, widząc małego chłopca, podeszła, by go zbadać. Był brudny, a jego usztywnione ramię wisiało na temblaku z kawałka szmaty.

Fiuu rozbłysło jeszcze raz i Remus z Tonks wyszli z ognia. Dumbledore spojrzał na parę pytająco.

Remus spojrzał na Tonks. Ta zarumieniła się i spuściła oczy, ale zaraz podniosła wzrok i spojrzała buntowniczo na Dumbledore'a.

- Ja też chcę tu być – powiedziała.

Dumbledore wbił w nią spojrzenie, ale po chwili wyraził zgodę.

- Dyrektorze, byłoby najlepiej, gdyby to auror Hill zaczął opowiadać. Został przydzielony do tej sprawy jeszcze przed atakami – rzekł Artur.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Aurora Hilla, który odchrząknął i zaczął opowiadać:

- Kilka dni temu przejęliśmy skargę do mugolskiej opieki społecznej na rodzinę Stonesmithów z Camelford. Okazało się, że rodzice ci mają trójkę dzieci. Dwójkę tu, w Hogwarcie oraz sześciolatka Jasona – wskazał na chłopca. – Kiedy przybyliśmy dziś rano, by rozpocząć śledztwo, zastaliśmy zniszczony dom i rodziców przeszukujących pogorzelisko w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co dałoby się uratować. Wyjaśniliśmy im powód naszego przybycia. Jeszcze przed moim przybyciem moi koledzy wyjaśnili im czemu ich dom został zniszczony. Chłopiec, Jason, siedział w samochodzie, podczas gdy my rozmawialiśmy z jego rodzicami. Ich postawa bardzo nas zaskoczyła. Byli przerażeni. Tak bardzo, że kazali nam zabrać dzieci od siebie, albo odmówią dalszej opieki nad nimi. Muszę przyznać, że choć pracuję nad podobnymi sprawami już piętnaście lat, rzadko zdarza mi się widzieć rodzica, który tak chętnie zrzeka się swoich praw do dziecka. Tak więc mamy trójkę magicznych dzieci. Dwójka jest tu w szkole, więc ich sprawa nie jest tak pilna. Ale Jasona już tak.

Widząc pytające spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, auror Hill westchnął.

- Tak, sprawdziliśmy Jasona. Wykazuje pewien poziom mocy magicznej i spodziewam się, że na jedenaste urodziny dostanie list z Hogwartu. Podejrzewam, że pani Lupin jest tu z powodu zainteresowania bliźniętami – kontynuował Hill. – Zaprosiłem tu państwa Weasley, bo to jedyni czarodziejscy rodzice, których znam, którzy mają doświadczenie z magicznymi dziećmi wychowanymi w mugolskich rodzinach. Choć muzę przyznać, że Harry nie był już dzieckiem, gdy państwo Weasleyowie go adoptowali.

Poppy skończyła badać Jasona i poprowadziła go do krzesła. Chłopiec był niezwykle podobny do starszego brata. Rozglądał się po dziwnych ludziach, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co się dzieje.

- Poppy, co z nim? – spytał delikatnie Dumbledore.

- Jest zmęczony i przydałaby mu się kąpiel. Jest lekko niedożywiony, ale nie zagłodzony, a jego złamane ramię zostało nastawione niepoprawnie. Trzeba je będzie ponownie złamać i nastawić prawidłowo – wyjaśniła pielęgniarka.

Molly przesiadła się koło Jasona. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i odgarnęła mu włosy z oczu. Chłopczyk popatrzył na nią nieśmiało.

Dumbledore przeniósł spojrzenie na Hilla.

- Proszę powiedzieć, czy chce pan dzisiaj znaleźć dom dla trojga rodzeństwa Stonesmith na stałe czy tymczasowo?

- Panie dyrektorze, mam uprawnienia jedynie do przyznawania tymczasowych praw opiekuńczych. Wie pan to przecież. Chciałem skonsultować się z panem i dowiedzieć się czy może państwo Weasleyowie zechcieliby przygarnąć te dzieci. Wiem, że auror Tonks pracowała z dwójką starszych dzieci, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jest tym tak mocno zainteresowana.

- Nasze zainteresowanie jest zarówno profesjonalne jak i prywatne, Aurorze Hill – wtrącił się Remus. – Moja żona bardzo lubi bliźnięta, podobnie jak ja i z tego powodu ta sytuacja żywo ją zajmuje. Jednocześnie jako dyrektor wykonawczy Fundacji im. Blacka i Diggory'ego dla Ofiar Wojny jestem też zainteresowany nimi z przyczyn zawodowych.

Wyglądało na to, ze Tonks chce coś dodać, ale ugryzła się w język, gdy Remus położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

Dumbledore skinął głową i zwrócił się do Weasleyów:

- Rozumiem, że cała trójka waszych dzieci bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z bliźniętami w szkole. Ale czy przyjęlibyście do rodziny nowe dzieci?

Zanim zdołali odpowiedzieć Tonks zawołała:

- Jeśli oni nie przyjmą, ja to zrobię!

- Tonks, nie możesz – zaoponował delikatnie Remus, patrząc jej w oczy.

Jej warga zadrżała, ale patrzyła mu buntowniczo w oczy.

- Nimfko, nie odrzucam tych dzieci – kontynuował Remus. – Chciałbym je adoptować do naszej rodziny, ale nie możemy. Nimfko, jesteś aurorem. Te dzieci właśnie straciły rodziców. Chcesz ich narazić na ponowną utratę matki?

- Szlag, Remus! To nieuczciwe – krzyknęła.

- Wiem, skarbie, ale wiesz, że to prawda. Jason będzie potrzebował przez najbliższych kilka lat mamy na pełny etat. Takiej, która zawsze przy nim będzie. Jesteś gotowa na taką zmianę? – spytał.

Tonks zerwała się na nogi i zaczęła chodzić po biurze, a jej włosy gwałtownie zmieniały kolor. Molly przez moment przyglądała się młodszej kobiecie, po czym zabrała głos:

- Dyrektorze, uważam, że najmądrzej byłoby przyznać nam tymczasową opiekę, podczas gdy zbadane zostaną inne możliwości.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do Molly znacząco.

- Wyślę wieczorem firmę budowlaną, żeby zajęli się dobudowywaniem kolejnej sypialni do waszego domu – zaproponował Remus.

Artur skinął głową z wdzięcznością.

- Kolejna sprawa: jak to powiemy bliźniętom? – spytał Dumbledore.

Poppy posłała Dumbledore'owi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i zaproponowała, że zabierze Jasona do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, by doprowadzić do porządku jego ramię.

- Hmmm… Może faktycznie najlepiej będzie, jeśli Poppy zajmie się tym problemem, podczas gdy my omówimy kolejne kwestie – zgodził się dyrektor.

* * *

**Lekcja Obrony Przed Czarną Magią dla drugiego roku**

Hałas był ogłuszający. Severus siedział w rogu klasy, usiłując ukryć uśmiech, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że pomysł Harry'ego zadziałał. Harry wyczarował balony, a klasa ćwiczyła celność strzelając w nie zaklęciami iskrowymi.

Dzieciaki niszczyły balony i miały fantastyczną zabawę, a Harry przechadzał się między nimi i poprawiał technikę strzelecką.

Nagle Severus aż podskoczył, gdy koło niego pojawił się Zgredek. Huk pękających balonów kompletnie zagłuszył odgłos aportacji skrzata. Zgredek podał Snape'owi notatkę. Ten przeczytał ją i przywołał Harry'ego.

Wręczył notatkę młodemu czarodziejowi i zajął jego miejsce w klasie, chodząc między uczniami i nadzorując ćwiczenie.

_Profesorze Potter,  
proszę zabrać pana Weasleya z Wróżbiarstwa, pannę Weasley z Eliksirów oraz bliźnięta Stonesmith z Transmutacji i przyprowadzić wszystkich do mojego biura.  
Albus Dumbledore  
Dyrektor Hogwartu_

Harry dopisał dodatkowe komentarze u dołu kartki. Jeden do profesor Trelawney, drugi do profesor Snape. Prosił w nich, by Weasleyowie spotkali się z nim pod klasą profesor McGonagall.

- Zgredku, mógłbyś zabrać to do nauczycielek Eliksirów i Wróżbiarstwa? – spytał.

Mały skrzat skinął głową, wziął notatkę i zniknął z pyknięciem.

Niedługo później Harry spotkał się z przyjaciółmi przed drzwiami klasy Transmutacji.

- Siemasz, stary! Cieszę się, że wyrwałeś mnie z Wróżbiarstwa. Trelawney właśnie zaczęła przewidywać, że albo będę miał czternaścioro dzieci albo zostanę stratowany na śmierć przez czternaście wściekłych hipogryfów nim skończą dwadzieścia lat – powiedział Ron z szerokim uśmiechem.

Harry parsknął z rozbawieniem. Trelawney przepowiadała śmierć i zniszczenie od wielu lat, z reguły to on był jej celem. Potrząsnął głową i wszedł do klasy. Odchrząknął, by przyciągnąć uwagę profesor McGonagall. Nauczycielka odwróciła się od tablicy i spojrzała na niego.

- Przepraszam, pani profesor, ale dyrektor poprosił mnie, bym zaprowadził pana i pannę Stonesmith do jego gabinetu – powiedział.

- W porządku, profesorze Potter. Panie Stonesmith, panno Stonesmith, weźcie swoje rzeczy i udajcie się proszę z profesorem Potterem.

Bliźnięta zebrały swoje zeszyty oraz książki i wyszły za Harrym z klasy. Za drzwiami Erika spojrzała z lękiem na Harry'ego.

- Profesorze Harry, czy zrobiliśmy coś złego? – spytała.

- Nie sądzę. Dyrektor chce się zobaczyć z nami wszystkimi, nie tylko z tobą i Erykiem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Zauważył, że Eryk nie tylko trzymał siostrę za rękę, ale złapał też dłoń Ginny.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, w gabinecie dyrektora było już wiele osób. Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem, a Molly i Artur stali za nim. Z boku stali Remus i Tonks razem z Williamem Hillem.

Harry czuł napięcie w pokoju. Tonks wyglądała, jakby chciała podbiec do bliźniąt, ale Remus objął ją i powstrzymał. Harry poprowadził bliźnięta na dwa fotele stojące przed biurkiem dyrektora, a potem stanął przy krześle Eriki.

- Co się stało? – spytał bezpośrednio.

Dubledore wyglądał, jakby odczuwał ciężar wszystkich swoich lat.

- Ostatniej nocy wybuchł pożar. Dom pana i panny Stonesmith został spalony do gołej ziemi. Nie martwcie się, nikomu nie stała się krzywda. Ale dopóki dom nie zostanie odbudowany, potrzebujemy znaleźć inne miejsce dla panny Stonesmith i jej dwóch braci.

Erika gwałtownie podniosła głowę.

- Jason? Jest tutaj? – przerwała dyrektorowi, który uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie.

- Tak, panno Stonesmith. Madam Pomfrey właśnie się nim zajmuje. Podejrzewam, że za godzinę albo dwie będziecie mogli się z nim zobaczyć.

Eryk nachylił się i wyszeptał coś siostrze do ucha. Ta gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i spojrzała twardo na dyrektora.

- W końcu to zrobili, prawda? – spytała. Starała się być silna, ale Eryk tulił się do niej z oczami wypełnionymi łzami. Jej własne uczucia wrzały pod tym z wysiłkiem utrzymywanym spokojem. Objęła brata. Ginny uklękła przy nich i próbowała pocieszyć rodzeństwo. Dolna wargi Eriki zadrżała, ale wyrzuciła z siebie: - W końcu nas wykopali, bo jesteśmy dziwadłami, prawda?

Harry podskoczył, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Spojrzał na dwójkę dzieci, potem na dyrektor.

- Proszę im powiedzieć prawdę – wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Eriki.

Dumbledore westchnął i zdjął okulary. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie musiał zrobić jako dyrektor, ta była najboleśniejsza. Zmęczonym gestem pomasował nos, nałożył ponownie okulary i spojrzał na bliźnięta. W jego oczach wyraźnie przebijał smutek.

- Przykro mi to mówić, Eriko, ale masz rację. Wasi rodzice bali się niezwykłych zdolności jakie masz ty i twoi bracia. Dziś rano zrzekli się praw rodzicielskich. Ministerstwo Magii wkroczyło, by upewnić się, że wasza trójka otrzyma najlepszą możliwą opiekę.

Erika przytuliła brata mocno do siebie. Eryk zaczął płakać. Erika zmarszczyła brwi i starała się opanować.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewniła go cicho. – Nie pozwolę, żeby nas rozdzielili. I tak nam lepiej bez nich! – zakończyła stanowczo.

Tonks usiłowała wyrwać się Remusowi, ale ten ją powstrzymał. Widząc to Molly wystąpiła naprzód i uśmiechnęła się do bliźniąt.

- Eriko, Eryku, nazywam się Molly Weasley. Jestem mamą Ginny i Ronalda…

- I moją – wtrącił się Harry. Kiedy Molly uniosła na niego błyszczące oczy, odpowiedział delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Tak, jestem też mamą Harry'ego – potwierdziła Molly. – Chcielibyśmy bardzo, żebyście zostali z nami przez jakiś czas.

Erika popatrzyła na Harry'ego, a łzy, które tak długo dzielnie powstrzymywała, wreszcie wypełniły jej oczy.

- Będziemy mogli z tobą mieszkać, profesorze Harry? I z Ginny, i z Ronem? Będziecie naszą rodziną? I Jasona?

Harry uśmiechnął się, choć i on miał łzy w oczach.

- Tak, choć będziecie moją rodziną niezależnie od tego, gdzie będziecie mieszkać. Molly to wspaniała mama. Przygarnęła mnie, gdy moja rodzina odwróciła się ode mnie. Będziesz mogła pojechać z nami do domu na Boże Narodzenie. Zrobimy wielkie przyjęcie świąteczne, co ty na to?

Eryk przsłuchiwał się wszystkiemu uważnie, trzymając siostrę za rękę. Wstrzymał oddech i czekał, aż Erika podejmie decyzję. Dziewczynka spoglądała przez dłuższą chwilę w oczy Harry'ego, potem Molly, wreszcie skinęła głową.

Molly otworzyła ramiona. Erika spojrzała na nią nieśmiało, ale podeszła, żeby się przytulić. Potem Molly przyciągnęła do nich Eryka.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale był to wyraźnie wymuszony grymas. Molly spojrzała na bliźnięta i spytała, czy chciałyby odwiedzić swojego brata w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Artur poczekał aż Molly, bliźnięta i wszyscy uczniowie wyjdą z biura.

- Nimfo, będziemy o nich dbali – zapewnił delikatnie. – To tylko tymczasowe. Da ci czas, by rozważyć wszystkie możliwości.

Tonks spojrzała na niego i pokiwała głową z wdzięcznością.

* * *

**Skrzydło Szpitalne, Hogwart**

Molly wprowadziła swoją świeżo powiększoną rodzinę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Poppy spojrzała na gromadę, która wmaszerowała do środka. Erika i Eryk zapiszczeli na widok Jasona i chcieli do niego podbiec, ale pielęgniarka ich zatrzymała.

- No, już. Dajcie mu chwilę. Nic mu nie będzie. Niedługo możecie go nawet wziąć na drugie śniadanie. Ale na razie musi odpoczywać.

Na widok brata i siostry Jason uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Erika podeszła i usiadła koło niego. Poppy uśmiechnęła się do pulchnej rudowłosej czarodziejki.

- Nic mu nie będzie, Molly – powiedziała, widząc jej zatroskane spojrzenie. – Ramię szybko się goi. Jedno mnie martwi. Odkąd tu jest, nie powiedział ani słowa.

Poczuła jak ktoś ciągnie ją za suknię. Spojrzała w dół na Eryka.

- On nie mówi, Madam Pomfrey – rzekł cicho chłopiec. – Już od dawna.

Poppy i Molly wymieniły spojrzenia i pielęgniarka podziękowała Erykowi za informację.

Harry siedział obok Eriki i przyglądał się Jasonowi. Uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy chłopczyk słuchał jak Erika opowiada mu o magii, jakiej się uczy. Próbowała to zademonstrować, transmutując paczkę chusteczek z szafki w pudełko czekoladowych żab. Niestety coś poszło nie tak i odkryła, że trzyma pudełko czekoladowych chusteczek. Jason nie miał nic przeciwko. Czekolada to czekolada, niezależnie od jej kształtu.

Harry nachylił się do chłopca i wyczarował misia ubranego w koszulkę „Kocham Hogwart". Podał misia Jasonowi, który zrobił wielkie oczy. Wziął zabawkę, przytulił ją do siebie i spojrzał na mężczyznę o szmaragdowych oczach.

- Jasonie, nazywam się Harry. To Ginny, a to Ron. Będziemy teraz częścią twojej rodziny, tak jak Eryk i Erika – powiedział. Potem pokazał panią Weasley i kontynuował: - To Molly. Przez pewien czas będziesz mieszkał z nią i z Arturem.

Jason spojrzał na Erikę, szukając potwierdzenia. Dziewczynka skinęła głową i zaczęła mu opowiadać wszystko czego dowiedziała się o Weasleyach i o ich wspólnym życiu w przyszłości.

Molly podeszłą do nich i uśmiechnęła się do chłopczyka.

- Jasonie, skarbie, zjemy teraz drugie śniadanie z twoimi braćmi i siostrami, a potem zabierzemy cię do twojego nowego domu. Mam nadzieję, że ci się tam spodoba, a Eryk i Erika będą ci mogli wysyłać listy ze szkoły. Wiem, że za nimi tęskniłeś.

Uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało. Jedną ręką przycisnął do siebie czekoladowe chusteczki i misia, a drugą wyciągnął do niej. Molly widziała zaufanie w jego oczach, które wzruszyło ją tym bardziej, że znała część historii jego i jego rodziny.

Wzięła go za rękę i podniosła wzrok, czując że Harry kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, widząc zrozumienie w jego oczach.

Harry pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek i wymamrotał:

- Kocham cię, Molly.

* * *

**Harry i obrazy**

Przez następny tydzień Harry spędzał niemal każdą wolną chwilę wędrując po zamku i rozmawiając z portretami. Interesowały go zwłaszcza te najstarsze, które mogły istnieć już w czasach Założycieli. Niestety pozostało bardzo mało takich obrazów, a te istniejące najczęściej nie były zaklęte.

Pewnego wieczoru, godzinę przed ciszą nocną, Harry wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego wyraźnie utykając. Miał rozdarte szaty i kilka zadrapań na twarzy, co sprawiało, że wyglądał jakby starł się z kilkoma rozwścieczonymi kotami.

Ginny i Hermiona pomagały Erice przy pracy domowej z Zaklęć. Eryk znów grał z Ronem w szachy. Wszystkich zaskoczyło, że choć Erika była bystra i wygadana, to jednak jej bliźniak okazał się zdolniejszym czarodziejem. Co wieczór kończył zadania domowe przed siostrą.

Harry usiadł ciężko na kanapie przy Ginny i Erice. Odchylił się i zamknął na moment oczy.

- Co ci się stało? – spytała Ginny, zaskoczona jego wyglądem.

Uchylił jedno oko i spojrzał na nią.

- Poszedłem szukać kolejnych portretów, z którymi można pogadać. Jeden z nich powiedział mi o kilku starych, wyblakłych obrazach, które zostały przeniesione do jednego z najniższych poziomów lochów dawno temu. Chyba znalazłem wejście do tej części podziemi, ale jest zabezpieczone. Znalazłem klapę w małej komórce, ale kiedy ją uniosłem, wyleciały z niej setki nietoperzy. Udało mi się zatrzasnąć klapę i zniknąć nietoperze. A przynajmniej większość z nich. Chyba powinienem się tego spodziewać. Bazyliszki, nietoperze, ptaki, pająki i troll w łazience dziewczyn. W tym zamku jest więcej dziwacznych stworów niż ludzi – westchnął. – Co ciekawe tego włazu nie ma na Mapie Huncwotów. Z tego co wiem równie dobrze może być to wejście do zamkowych ścieków.

- Harry, powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny – zganiła go Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. – Nietoperze mogą przenosić całą masę paskudnych chorób. Poza tym słyszałam, że najniższe poziomy zostały odcięte ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Nie chciałbyś się tam utknąć samemu.

Harry popatrzył na nią.

- Zgłaszasz się na ochotnika do pomocy? – spytał z uśmiechem.

Hermiona uniosła rękę do gęstych, puszystych włosów i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Eee… chyba jednak nie – odpowiedziała.

- Tak też myślałem – mruknął Harry.

Wyciągnął swój szkicownik i powiększył go do normalnych rozmiarów. Erika, która właśnie skończyła pracę domową, uznała, że czas najwyższy pobawić się we „wkurz nowego starszego brata". Usiadła obok Harry'ego. Przyglądała się narysowanym już wcześniej rysunkom, podczas gdy Harry przeglądał kolejne kartki, szukając czystej strony. Ku jej zadowoleniu odkryła, że pomiędzy obrazkami Ginny i miecza, znalazły się też rysunki z nią i Erykiem. Był nawet jeden przedstawiający Jasona trzymającego misia. Potem coś wpadło jej w oko.

- Profesorze Harry?

- No?

- Dlaczego zmieniłeś obrazek miecza? – spytała z ciekawością.

Ginny wtuliła się w ramię Harry'ego i spojrzała na narysowany przez niego obrazek miecza.

- Zmieniłem obrazek? O co ci chodzi? – spytał, patrząc na Erikę.

- Cofnij o kilka stron. Ten obrazek nie jest taki sam jak na początku – wyjaśniła dziewczynka z niezachwianą pewnością.

Harry patrzył to na jeden to na drugi rysunek. Były subtelne różnice między nimi dwoma. Nieznaczne. Na ostatnich rysunkach na rękojeści widać było cienie. Rozmyte, ale zauważalne.

Podał szkicownik Ginny, wstał i oznajmił:

- Zaraz wracam.

Wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego i pobiegł do swojego dormitorium. Po kilku chwilach wrócił z myśloodsiewnią. Wcisnął się z powrotem na swoje miejsce między Ginny i Eriką, położył myśloodsiewnię na stole i umieścił w niej wspomnienie tego poranka, gdy miecz pojawił się w jego łóżku.

Aktywował myśloodsiewnię w trybie prezentacji, żeby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć miecz.

- SUPER! – krzyknął Eryk, odrywając się od gry. Ron, widząc swoją szansę, gdy uwaga przeciwnika była skierowana gdzie indziej, usiłował zabrać z planszy jedną z wież przeciwnika, ale Hermiona mocno uderzyła go w tył głowy.

- RONALDZIE BILIUSIE WEASLEYU! NIE MOGĘ UWIERZYĆ, ŻE CHCIAŁEŚ TO ZROBIĆ! – wrzasnęła, patrząc na niego wściekle.

Eryk natychmiast odwrócił się z powrotem do planszy i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Rona. Potem wykonał ruch wieżą i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Szach-mat, stary! – zawołał chłopiec z radością.

Ron opadł na siedzenie, jakby otrzymał cios w twarz.

- Ja pierniczę!

Hermiona uderzyła go ponownie.

- Ronald, wyrażaj się!

Harry i Ginny roześmiali się, ale zaraz wrócili do oglądania miecza. Harry cofnął się o kilka stron w szkicowniku. Miecz w myśloodsiewni był identyczny do tego narysowanego. Jego rysunki były z reguły niezwykle precyzyjne. Ginny stwierdziła kiedyś, że narysował jej portret, na którym każdy pieg odpowiadał prawdzie.

- Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem iść jeszcze raz popatrzeć na miecz? Nie wiem czemu rysunki się zmieniły. Co myślisz, Gin? – spytał.

Zanim jego narzeczona zdążyła odpowiedzieć, rozległo się pyknięcie i miecz pojawił się tuż przed nim. Zanim spadł na podłogę, Harry chwycił go za rękojeść.

- Co za marnotrawstwo! – jęknął obserwujący z boku Ron. – Tak wspaniały refleks szukającego i siedzi na trybunach!

Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, po czym spojrzał na miecz.

- Chyba nie musisz już iść po miecz – mruknęła z uśmiechem Ginny.

Harry roześmiał się i zaczął dokładnie badać klingę miecza. Tym razem dostrzegł różnice. Miecz nie był zbyt ozdobny, ale po obu stronach klingi wyryto herb Gryffindora. Teraz pomiędzy dwoma herbami dostrzegł kilka innych wgłębień. Jeszcze subtelniejsze były wgłębienia wplecione w same herby.

- Czy to na pewno ten sam miecz? – spytała Hermiona.

- Tak, to na pewno ten sam miecz. Słyszę jak mi śpiewa – zapewnił Harry. – Ale jednocześnie w jakiś sposób się zmienił.

- Śpiewa ci? – spytała Ginny.

Harry odłożył szkicownik na stół i, wciąż trzymając jedną ręką miecz, ujął dłoń Ginny drugą ręką.

- Wsłuchaj się w to umysłem – polecił delikatnie. – Zamknij oczy i usłysz to, co ja.

Po chwili Ginny gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- Harry, to jak dzwonki, setki dźwięczących dzwonków, ale niezmiernie delikatnych. Niemal uspokajających.

- To pieśń miecza. To słyszę za każdym razem, gdy go trzymam – wyjaśnił.

Ostrożnie odłożył miecz na stół i wpatrywał się w niego przez moment.

- Chyba nie ma co go odnosić. Dyrektor powiedział mi, żebym go zatrzymał, jeśli się jeszcze pojawi – uznał. Spojrzał na zegar naścienny. – Dobra, mamy jutro co robić, więc idę pod prysznic i położę się dzisiaj wcześniej.

Ron, Hermiona i Ginny spojrzeli na niego ze zrozumieniem, po czym sami zaczęli się pakować. Harry przyciągnął do siebie Ginny, by pocałować ją na dobranoc. Objął ją ramionami, a ona wsunęła mu palce we włosy, odwzajemniając pocałunek z niemniejszą pasją

Nagle Harry przerwał pocałunek, czując że są obserwowani. Obrócił się ujrzał Erikę, przypatrującą im się uważnie.

- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – powiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczynka. – Patrzę, żeby wiedzieć jak ma mnie całować mój chłopak.

* * *

**Weekend w Hogsmeade, drugi tydzień listopada**

Wan czekała ukryta za krzakami. Wyszła wcześniej, by uniknąć innych uczniów. Koordynacja czasowa nie będzie łatwa, ale Danny powinien już na nią czekać. Powiedział jej, że będzie. O, jest! Jej cel się zbliżał i był sam.

Michele McGlover, drobna, śliczna blondynka z trzeciego roku szła do miasta. Była jednym z nielicznych mugolaków, którzy nie poprosili Brygady o ochronę. Wan uniosła różdżkę i wypaliła zaklęcie. Potem wyszła zza krzaków i dołączyła do idącej drogą Michele.

- Wan, jestem taka zadowolona, że do mnie dołączyłaś – powiedziała Michele. – Gdzie pójdziemy najpierw? To dopiero moje drugie wyjście do Hogsmeade.

- Oczywiście do Trzech Mioteł, głuptasku! Czy mówiłam ci już, że mój przyjaciel chce cię poznać?

Michele pokiwała głową z szerokim uśmiechem.

* * *

**Dormitorium chłopców z siódmego roku, Hogwart**

Ktoś energicznie potrząsnął Harrym, który zamrugał i sięgnął po swoje okulary.

- Blaise? Co jest grane? – spytał sennie.

- Harry, Wan zniknęła. Wyszła wcześnie, jeszcze przed śniadaniem!

Harry natychmiast odzyskał całkowitą przytomność.

- Wyślij swoją drużynę do Trzech Mioteł. Będę tam pewnie przed wami, ale poczekam na was. W międzyczasie obudzę Rona, Hermionę i Ginny. Jeśli będziecie przede mną nie róbcie nic, chyba że ten cały Danny będzie próbował odejść.

Blaise skinął głową i wypadł pędem z pokoju.

Harry ubrał się pospiesznie, potem potrząsnął Ronem.

- EJ, RON! Wstawaj. Wan wyszła wcześniej.

Ron sturlał się z łóżka, rozglądając się szaleńczo.

- Już wyszła? Aleśmy spieprzyli sprawę! – warknął.

- Nie ma czasu. Czekaj z Ginny i Hermioną we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Idę je obudzić.

Ron potaknął i zaczął się wbijać w ubranie.

Harry patrzył na niego przez moment, by upewnić się, że jego przyjaciel naprawdę już nie śpi, po czym zmienił się w Skrzydło i zniknął w rozbłysku płomienia.

Hermiona właśnie wychodziła spod przykrycia, gdy tuż przed nią wybuchła kula ognia. Pisnęła zaskoczona i upadła na łóżko, podczas gdy Harry zmieniał się z powrotem w człowieka.

- Mionko, Wan już wyszła. Obudź Ginny i spróbujcie dojść do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Przy odrobinie szczęścia będziecie miały piętnaście minut na przygotowania – syknął Harry, starając się mówić cicho.

Hermiona była tak skoncentrowana na jego słowach, że nawet nie zarejestrowała, że jest na wpół naga przed swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Zaraz ruszamy – zapewniła.

* * *

**Trzy Miotły**

Harry zmienił się znów w Skrzydło i zniknął, by pojawić się wysoko nad Trzema Miotłami. W oddali widział drużynę Blaise'a pędzącą drogą. Nie chcieli, by dźwięk aportacji zaalarmował ich cele.

Skrzydło przeleciał za oknami pokoju numer trzy. Jego bystre oczy spostrzegły, że w środku znajdują się trzy osoby, a nie dwie. Wylądował za Trzema Miotłami i zmienił w człowieka. Obszedł budynek dookoła i dotarł do frontowych drzwi razem z ludźmi Blaise'a.

Harry gestem polecił im zachowanie ciszy.

- W pokoju są trzy osoby. Jeśli wejdziemy wszyscy razem, przyciągniemy za dużo uwagi. Chcę, żebyście wchodzili pojedynczo, każdy co minutę.

Kiedy wszyscy potwierdzili przyjęcie rozkazu, Harry wszedł do pubu i udał się prosto do pokoju numer trzy. Przez drzwi dochodziły głosy dwóch osób i łkanie trzeciej. Harry nie był pewien co się dzieje, ale zaczynał żałować konieczności zachowania dyskrecji.

Po dziesięciu długich minutach wszyscy zgromadzili się przy drzwiach. Harry rozejrzał się. Wszyscy stali w gotowości z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Harry wymamrotał zaklęcie, które zniknęło zawiasy, a potem zniszczył zaklęcie zamykające. Skinął głową Blaise'owi, który potężnie kopnął w drzwi. Te runęły do środka, a drużyna wpadła zaraz za nimi.

Blaise ogłuszył Wan, a Harry obrócił się do Danny'ego i wymruczał „Ossium Populatio".

Danny runął na ziemię wijąc się z bólu. Harry podszedł i odebrał mu różdżkę.

- Widzisz Danny, to nie może równać się z Cruciatus, ale zaklęcie wzrostu kości rzucone na całe ciało jest niemal równie bolesne – powiedział spokojnie, jakby omawiali pogodę. Potem rozproszył zaklęcie.

Harry spojrzał na łkającą dziewczynę w kącie. Wan była w pełni ubrana, tymczasem Michele siedziała tylko w podartej bieliźnie, która zwisała w strzępach i nie zapewniała jakiejkolwiek osłony. Harry transmutował poduszkę w ogromną bluzę z kapturem i podszedł do dziewczyny.

Podał jej bluzę, a ona natychmiast przycisnęła ją do piersi.

- Michele, spójrz na mnie. Znasz mnie, prawda? – spytał łagodnie.

Dziewczyna potaknęła, a po jej policzkach wciąż spływały łzy.

- Za kilka minut wszyscy gdzieś pójdziemy. Będziesz bezpieczna, ale potrzebuję, żebyś była dla mnie silna. Będziesz mogła się upewnić, że ta dwójka już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzi, ale będziesz musiała być silna. Dobrze?

Ponownie potaknęła.

- Teraz się odwrócę i ukryję cię przed innymi, żebyś mogła ubrać bluzę. Potem pójdziemy do jednego miejsca niedaleko. Upewnię się, że nic ci nie grozi. Ufasz mi?

- Ta… tak, Harry. Ufam ci. Przepraszam, nie… nie mogłam się powstrzymać – wyjąkała.

- W porządku, Michele, wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję. Już jesteś bezpieczna.

Harry odwrócił się, by pozwolić dziewczynie na ubranie bluzy.

- Blaise, jesteśmy gotowi do transportu? – spytał.

- Tak. Oboje więźniowie związani.

- Dobrze. No to zobaczymy, czy Hermiona rozgryzła w końcu to zaklęcie do robienia świstoklików – powiedział, wyciągając linę z kieszeni. – Blaise, weź jeden koniec i przeciągnij go przez ich więzy. Wszyscy złapcie za sznur.

Harry popatrzył na Michele. Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i złapała linę. Mrugnął do niej, a potem szybko sprawdził czy wszyscy inni dotykają świstokliku. Skinął głową i aktywował go za pomocą różdżki.

* * *

**Wrzeszcząca Chata**

Wszyscy pojawili się w miejscu, które kiedyś było salonem Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Harry runął na twarz. Jęknął i rozejrzał się. Wszyscy stali na nogach.

- Hermiono, nie możesz tego naprawić? – spytał.

- Przykro mi Harry, ale z zaklęciem wszystko w porządku. To po prostu twoje kiepskie lądowanie – odparła z uśmieszkiem, ale mina jej zrzedła, gdy ujrzała Michele.

- Michele, co ty tu robisz? – spytała, podchodząc do dziewczyny. Michele wybuchnęła płaczem. Hermiona otoczyła ją ramieniem i przeszły do drugiego pokoju, by porozmawiać. Ginny podążyła za nimi, by pomóc.

- Ron, Blaise, przygotujcie naszych gości na naszą małą imprezkę. Ja pójdę po naszych przyjaciół

Ron i Blaise skinęli głowami. Harry zmienił się w Skrzydło i zniknął.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry pojawił się w salonie na Grimmauld Place i rozejrzał.

- TONKS! – krzyknął na całe gardło.

Remus wpadł do pokoju. Najwidoczniej przed chwilą wybiegł z kuchni, bo w ręku wciąż trzymał widelec z nabitym na niego kawałkiem bekonu.

- Harry! Co tu robisz? Co się stało? Coś złego? – spytał.

- Potrzebuję Tonks. Jest tu?

- Tak, na górze. Ubiera się – odpowiedział Remus, wyraźnie nie rozumiejący o co chodzi.

- Pójdziesz po nią? Potrzebuję, żeby AUROR Tonks poszła ze mną i wzięła za sobą dwa komplety antyteleportacyjnych kajdanek – rzekł ponuro Harry.

Remus skinął głową, upuścił widelec i wbiegł po schodach.

Po chwili Tonks i Remus wspólnie zeszli na dół. Zatroskana Tonks zbliżyła się do Harry'ego, kajdanki zwisały jej z paska.

- Co się tu dzieje na miłość Merlina? Nie zdążyłam nawet wypić porannej herbaty!

- Wkrótce się dowiesz, ale najpierw musimy ściągnąć dyrektora i Madam Pomfrey. Remus, jeśli chcesz wziąć w tym udział deportuj się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, ale NIE WCHODŹ, póki ktoś po ciebie nie wyjdzie. Jasne?

Remus i Tonks spojrzeli po sobie. Cokolwiek się działo, Harry był śmiertelnie poważny.

Harry zmienił się w Skrzydło i podleciał do Tonks. Złapała pióro i zniknęli. Pojawili się w Hogwarcie, by zabrać Madam Pomfrey i dyrektora.

* * *

**Wrzeszcząca Chata**

Danny i Wan byli mocno przywiązani do dwóch krzeseł z prostymi oparciami. W pobliżu na małym stoliku leżały dwie różdżki, fiolka Veritaserum i myśloodsiewnia Harry'ego. Przed dwójką więźniów stały liczne krzesła. Za więźniami stali ludzie Blaise'a. Oboje więźniowie zostali uciszeni zaklęciem.

Ron i Blaise rozmawiali przy wejściu do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Hermiona i Ginny wciąż przebywały w drugim pokoju z Michele. W rozbłysku pojawił się Skrzydło, przynosząc ze sobą Tonks, Madam Pomfrey i dyrektora. Harry znów zmienił się w człowieka i powstrzymał Madam Pomfrey, która chciała zbadać Wan.

- Madam Pomfrey, pani podopieczna jest w drugim pokoju – rzekł chłodno, wskazując na drzwi. – Potrzebuje eliksiru uspokajającego i zapewne należałoby sprawdzić czy nie została zgwałcona. Ginny i Hermiona się nią zajmują.

Madam Pomfrey przez moment patrzyła na Harry'ego, a potem popędziła do drugiego pomieszczenia.

- Harry, co tu się dzieje? – spytał dyrektor.

- Proszę zaczekać jeszcze chwilkę, panie dyrektorze. Blaise, zaraz powinien być tu Remus Lupin. Jak tylko dotrze, pozwólcie mu proszę wejść.

Po trzech minutach Remus Lupin wkroczył do Chaty. Blaise podszedł do stołu i złożył wspomnienie w myśloodsiewni. Harry pokazał, by wszyscy zajęli miejsca.

- Panie dyrektorze, auror Tonks, to co zaraz zobaczycie miało miejsce podczas poprzedniej wizyty w Hogsmeade. Właśnie dlatego dziś tu jesteśmy – wyjaśnił Harry, po czym skinął Blaise'owi głową, nakazując rozpoczęcie projekcji. Scena nad myśloodsiewnią zamigotała przez chwilę, wreszcie pojawił się widok na Trzy Miotły.

_Wszedł wysoki, młody mężczyzna. Wan pomachała mu, a on uniósł dłoń w odpowiedzi. Podszedł do barmana i rozmawiał z nim przez chwilę półgłosem. Potem pokazał jej za plecami dłoń z wyprostowanymi trzema palcami._

_Wan zobaczyła to, zebrała swoje rzeczy i udała się na górę. Z łatwością odnalazła pokój numer trzy. Otworzyła drzwi i rozejrzała się. Poczuła podmuch wiatru, ale zignorowała go i weszła do środka._

_Po kolejnej minucie do pokoju wszedł Danny i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi. Obrócił się do dziewczyny, przywołując na twarz najlepszy ze swoich uśmiechów. _

_Wan zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała namiętnie. Zaczęła zabierać się do jego rozporka, ale powstrzymał ją._

_- Za chwilę, moja śliczna. Najpierw powiedz mi czy zostałaś przyłapana? Tak się o ciebie martwiłem!_

_- Nie, skarbie, nikt nic nie widział. Poczekałam na mecz quidditcha, gdy Pokój Wspólny był pusty i wtedy się tam wśliznęłam – odpowiedziała, jej dłonie wciąż pracowały nad zamkiem. – Tak dawno cię nie widziałam! Pragnę cię, a ty musisz być gotowy eksplodować, biedactwo! Poczekaj, zaraz cię zaspokoję._

_- Za chwilkę, kotku. Chcę wiedzieć ile to trwało? Czy cierpiał? Odzyskał siły? – spytał Danny._

_- Wrzeszczał prawie przez godzinę. To było takie zabawne! Nie wiem na ile wyzdrowiał, bo niechętnie mówi co potrafi zrobić. Ci który wiedzą, nie chcą mówić, chyba tylko tyle że jest bardzo potężny. Niektórzy mówią, że ma nawet więcej mocy niż ten głupek Dumbledore – powiedziała._

_- Wciąż przekazujesz moje wiadomości swoim przyjaciołom? – spytał. Oddychał coraz ciężej, jej zabiegi nawet przez spodnie dawały efekty._

_- O tak, Danny. Uwielbiają wiadomości od ciebie._

_- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze Wan. Postaram się znaleźć trochę więcej proszku dla ciebie. Jeśli będziesz miała okazję, by zneutralizować jego maść zrób to i wyślij mi sowę. Zrozumiałaś?_

_- Tak, tak, rozumiem – wydyszała, ocierając się kroczem o jego nogę._

_Usiadł na skraju łóżka i potarł jej piersi przez materiał bluzki. Jęknęła z rozkoszy i uklękła przed nim. Szybko rozpięła jego rozporek i wypuściła go ze spodni. Zatrzymał ją._

_- Wan, chcę, żebyś udowodniła jak bardzo mnie kochasz – powiedział stanowczo._

_- Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, Danny. Wszystko! – zawyła żałośnie._

_Uśmiechnął się._

_- Dobrze, kotku. Wyślę ci sowę, żebyś przyprowadziła mi zabawkę na nasze następne spotkanie. Chyba ci się to spodoba. Zrób to dla mnie i na następny weekend Hogsmeade przyniosę ci pierścionek._

_Skinęła głową, akceptując jego żądania, a potem jęknęła z rozkoszą, gdy złapał jej głowę i pchnął ku dołowi._

Harry skinął głową strażnikowi za Dannym. Ten podciągnął rękaw koszuli więźnia, ujawniając Mroczny Znak, świadczący o służbie dla Voldemorta.

- Auror Tonks, dziś rano pojmaliśmy tę dwójkę, która była w towarzystwie innej uczennicy, która, jak podejrzewam, nie znalazła się z nimi z własnej woli. Była sponiewierana i bardzo zdenerwowana. Zanim pojmaliśmy tę dwójkę, ubrania uczennicy zostały z niej zdarte.

Danny potrząsał głową, usiłując zaprzeczyć tym słowom. Wan patrzyła z przerażeniem na Danny'ego i jego znak.

- Pani auror, rzeczona uczennica, Michele McGlover, znajduje się w sąsiednim pokoju pod opieką Madam Pomfrey, Hermiony Granger i Ginny Weasley. Mam powody przypuszczać, że została napadnięta po drodze do miasteczka i rzucono na nią zaklęcie Imperius. Różdżki więźniów leżą na stole. Proszę je sprawdzić, jeśli łaska.

Tonks podeszłą do stołu i wymamrotała zaklęcie nad każdą różdżką, wreszcie wybrała jedną.

- Świerk, dziesięć cali, czyja to różdżka? – spytała.

- Należy do panny Wan Chang – odparł ponuro Dumbledore.

- Wan Chang, jesteś aresztowana pod zarzutem użycia Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego – powiedziała lodowatym tonem Tonks. Podeszłą do więźniów i skuła oboje kajdankami antyteleportacyjnymi.

- Harry, są już zabezpieczeni. Mógłbyś zlikwidować osłony antyteleportacyjne? Potrzebujemy wsparcia dodatkowych autorów – poprosiła Tonks.

Harry skinął głową i rozproszył osłony nałożone przez niego na Chatę.

- Remusie, mógłbyś pójść do ministerialnego biura DPCzP i poprosić dwóch aurorów, by ci towarzyszyli? – spytała Tonks.

Remus skinął głową i deportował się.

Harry zdjąć zaklęcie ciszy nałożona na Wan.

- Podejrzewam, że chce pan z nią porozmawiać, panie dyrektorze – powiedział cicho.

Wan rzucała spojrzenia na wszystkie strony, szukając szansy na ucieczkę, albo choć jednej przyjaznej twarzy. Ginny i Hermiona wróciły do pokoju. Spojrzenia jakie rzuciły Wan były twarde i zimne jak głaz.

- Panno Chang, czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę z wagi swoich dzisiejszych czynów? – spitał Dumbledore głosem przepełnionym żalem.

- Pa.. panie dyrektorze, ja nie wiedziałam, że on… on… że on jest Śmierciożercą. Myślałam, że mnie kocha. Powiedział mi, że jestem wyjątkowaaaa…. – Wan rozpłakała się.

Madam Pomfrey wróciła do pokoju, obejmując jednym ramieniem bardzo bladą Michele. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Wan i splunęła jej w twarz.

- Mam nadzieję, że wyślą cię za to za zasłonę, ty głupia pizdo! – wrzasnęła, a potem padła na Madam Pomfrey i zaniosła się płaczem.

Trzymając łkającą dziewczynę w ramionach, Madam Pomfrey spojrzała na dyrektora i Tonks.

- Wciąż jest rozchwiana emocjonalnie. Chciałaby zabrać ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Harry… Harry i jego towarzysze dotarli zanim zdążyli zrobić coś poważniejszego niż napędzić jej porządnego stracha – wyjaśniła.

Dumbledore zerknął pytająco na Tonks, która skinęła głową.

- W porządku, Poppy. Zabierz ją do zamku. Na pewno ktoś przyjdzie do niej później, by spisać jej zeznania. Panno Granger, panno Weasley, czy mogłybyście pomóc Madam Pomfrey z panną McGlover?

Gdy cztery kobiety mijały Harry'ego i Blasie'a, Michele zatrzymała się na moment i dotknęła przelotnie ramion obu młodych mężczyzn.

- Dziękuję wam – wyszeptała.

* * *

**Później, ten sam wieczór**

Gdyby Harry wiedział wcześniej ile czasu zajmie im to wszystko, mógłby zamiast tego uznać po prostu, że warto rzucić wszystkie informacje Aurorom i zapomnieć o całej sprawie.

Zanim spisano wszystkie zeznania, przesłuchano więźniów i sprawdzono różdżki, nadszedł już niemal czas kolacji. Harry i jego przyjaciele powlekli się powoli do zamku. Całą sprawę skomplikowało odkrycie, że Danny był pracownikiem Ministerstwa, który przeszło rok przekazywał informacje Voldemortowi.

Teraz Harry przemierzał ciche zamkowe korytarze. Wiedział, że powinien udać się do Pokoju Wspólnego i spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi, ale nie mógł. Nie tego wieczoru. Do ostatniej bitwy zostało już niespełna pół roku i czuł presję upływającego czasu.

Zeznania Danny'ego ujawniły drugie i trzecie dno w różnych planach, niektóre były realizowane od wielu lat. Tymczasem Harry szykował się dopiero od półtora roku. Ministerialne siły obronne sprawowały się coraz lepiej pod kuratelą Moody'ego, tak samo jak Brygada Feniksa, ale czas działał na ich niekorzyść.

Wieść o aresztowaniu Wan rozeszła się po zamku lotem błyskawicy. Wielu mugolaków i uczniów półkrwi odetchnęło z ulgą, a potem poprosiło Brygadę, by przestali ich pilnować. Harry czuł, że to błąd, ale nie był w stanie przekonać zbyt wielu do zmiany zdania.

A za tydzień lub dwa miał się odbyć proces Wan i jej chłopaka Śmierciożercy. Jeszcze więcej zmarnowanego czasu!

Powoli, nie wiedząc nawet czemu, skierował się ku Wieży Astronomicznej. Stojąc na płaskiej, otwartej platformie powiódł spojrzeniem od zamku skąpanego w księżycowej poświacie aż do widocznego w oddali jeziora. Widok był kojący, ale dziś nie zdołał go pocieszyć. W głębi duszy widział nadchodzącą armię, kłębiącą się tuż za horyzontem.

- Harry? – odezwał się ktoś delikatnie za jego plecami.

Delikatny uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta. _Jak ona to robi?_

- Hej, Ginny. Piękna noc, prawda? – spytał cicho.

Stanęła za nim i objęła go ramionami, przytulając się do jego pleców.

- Co cię gnębi, Harry? Wan?

Przykrył jej dłonie swoimi.

- Nie tylko ona i nie tylko wojna. Czuję, że on nadchodzi. Jest tam gdzieś, gromadząc siły, a ja czuję, że nie robię wystarczająco wiele, by temu zapobiec – przerwał i wskazał światła Hogsmeade w oddali. – Spójrz tam. Nie mają pojęcia, że za niecałe sześć miesięcy wojna wkroczy do ich domów. I ode mnie zależy, by ją zatrzymać. Czasami… czasami chciałbym… - urwał.

- Co byś chciał? – spytała. – Powiedz mi, proszę.

Westchnął ciężko.

- Czasami chciałbym być zwykłym Harrym, normalnym gościem z normalnymi problemami. Gin, nawet jeśli go pokonam, nigdy nie będę mógł się pokazać publicznie. Będę wtedy Pieprzonym Chłopcem, Który Pokonał Voldemorta.

Obróciła go i usadziła na jednej z ławek. Nawet w ciemnościach widział jej delikatne rysy twarzy otoczonej przez włosy.

- Harry – zaczęła delikatnie, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. – Czy jest ktoś na świecie, komu byś zaufał, że to zrobi?

Zastanowił się przez moment.

- W sumie nie. Dumbledore nie może tego zrobić, tak samo jak Remus czy nawet Ron. To chyba moja robota.

- Robisz to, bo wiesz, że nie ma nikogo innego, kto mógłby to zrobić. Robisz to dla tych wszystkich dobrych ludzi, którzy nie znają twojego imienia i nigdy go nie poznają, ale jeśli zawiedziesz staną się ofiarami Voldemorta. Oboje wiemy, że Voldemort nie poprzestanie na Wielkiej Brytanii. A kiedy już będzie po wszystkim możemy zacząć wspólne życie, bezpieczni i szczęśliwi. Nie będziesz się ukrywał, Harry, bo to do ciebie nie pasuje. Wiem, że czujesz ciężar całego świata spoczywający na twoich ramionach, ale patrzysz na to z niewłaściwej perspektywy. Nie próbuj ratować całego świata, bo to za dużo dla jednej osoby. Uratuj Eryka, Erikę i Jasona. Uratuj twoją rodzinę, przyjaciół i przyszłość.

Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę, by pogładzić ją po policzku.

- Od kiedy zrobiłaś się taka mądra, panno Weasley?

- Czyżbyś nie wiedział, panie Potter? My Weasleyowie wszyscy jesteśmy mądrzy. Sam mi to kiedyś powiedziałeś.

Harry wstał, pocałował ją lekko, a potem objął ramieniem i ruszyli w drogę powrotną do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Na szczycie wieży Albus Dumbledore wyłonił się z cienia. _Dobra robota, Ginewro, bardzo dobra robota._

* * *

**Następny poranek**

Harry wstał wcześniej, chcąc zbadać jeszcze raz te niższe poziomy lochów. Później miał pójść do Hogsmeade z Ginny, Ronem i Hermioną, ale na razie miał trochę wolnego czasu, a ta klapa w podłodze naprawdę go męczyła.

Dotarł do komórki i stanął nad klapą. Zdecydował się rzucić zaklęcie tarczy w taki sposób, by nietoperze mogły wylecieć, ale nie mogły do niego dotrzeć. Następnie uniósł klapę zaklęciem lewitacji. Jak poprzednio nietoperze wystrzeliły z otworu, ale nie mogły przedostać się przez jego tarczę.

Nietoperze! Były ich tysiące. Kiedy większość wyleciała, rzucił zaklęcie powstrzymujące i unieruchomił je w jednym kącie, z dala od klapy.

Opuścił tarczę i wreszcie mógł się bliżej przyjrzeć otworowi.

- Lumos Flotima – mruknął, przywołując jasną kulę światła.

Tak! Do ściany była przyczepiona drabina. Zszedł po niej ostrożnie, a kula światła podążała za nim. Ostrożnie sprawdzał każdy szczebel, by upewnić się, że udźwignie jego ciężar. Większość starych części Hogwartu wydawało się nietkniętych zębem czasu, ale to nie była właściwe pora na beztroskę.

Na dole drabiny okazało się, że stoi na początku długiego, niknącego w oddali korytarza. W obu ścianach bocznych znajdowały się w regularnych odstępach ciężkie stalowe drzwi.

Podszedł do jednych z drzwi i spróbował je otworzyć, ale te ani drgnęły. Spróbował zaklęcia otwierającego. Coś rozbłysło mu przed oczami i został ciśnięty na przeciwległą ścianę.

- Nie poszło za dobrze – uznał oszołomiony, opierając się o ścianę. Zawahał się, ale postanowił nie próbować więcej. Wrócił do drabiny, wyjął szkicownik i wykonał szybki rysunek korytarza. Pokaże go potem Dumbledore'owi i zobaczy co dyrektor wie na ten temat.

Wspiął się po drabinie i powoli przeniósł ściśnięte nietoperze z powrotem do korytarza. Kiedy tego dokonał, zatrzasnął klapę.

* * *

**Ministerstwo Magii, Sala Sądowa nr 10, końcówka listopada**

- Oskarżeni wstać, Sąd idzie! – warknął woźny.

Wan Chang i Danny Wong powoli podnieśli się z miejsc. Kajdany utrudniały im ruch.

Harry i liczni członkowie Brygady siedzieli na widowni. Dwa dni wcześniej składali swoje zeznania. Patrzyli w ciszy, jak ława przysięgłych siada na swoich miejscach, by ogłosić wyrok. Na to pracowali i na to czekali. Nikt z nich nie chciał tego przegapić.

- Oskarżani siadać! – powiedział woźny.

Amelia Bones stała z boku. Akcje sabotażowe i ujawnianie tajnych informacji przez Daniela Wonga zrobiły Ministerstwu wiele złego. To on przekazywał Voldemortowi informacje dotyczące mugolskich rodzin uczniów Hogwartu. Udowodniono mu też wykorzystywanie jego pozycji do uwalniania przeklętych przedmiotów do społeczności mugolskiej. Został również oskarżony o dwukrotne usiłowanie zabójstwa Harry'ego Pottera i rozliczne inne przestępstwa. Amelia była wściekła. To był jeden z jej ludzi, członek jej administracji i chciała, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość.

- Oskarżeni zostali przesłuchani pod wpływem Veritaserum, a ich historie skonfrontowano z zeznaniami świadków. Otrzymali wszelkie prawa przewidziane przez nasz system sądowniczy. Nadszedł czas na odczytanie wyroku – ogłosił przewodniczący składu sędziowskiego. – Danielu Wong, wstań i wysłuchaj wydanego wyroku.

Jeden z woźnych pchnął Daniela, który wstał z ponurą miną.

- Danielu Wong – czytał dalej przewodniczący. – Zostałeś oskarżony o następujące czyny: współpraca z przestępcą znanym jako Voldemort: sąd uznaje cię za winnego.

Wielu widzów wzdrygnęło się na dźwięk tego imienia. Sędzia zignorował ich i odczytywał dalej wyrok.

- Szpiegostwo w czasie stanu wyjątkowego: winny. Usiłowanie zabójstwa: winny. Porwanie nieletniego: winny. Próba gwałtu na nieletnim: winny. Za każde z tych przestępstw grozi kara śmierci. Czy chcesz wygłosić jakieś oświadczenie przed usłyszeniem wyroku?

- Możecie mnie zabić, ale Lord Voldemort zatriumfuje! – krzyknął Śmierciożerca.

Jeden z woźnych zamknął mu usta zaklęciem uciszającym.

- Czy ktoś w sądzie chce wygłosić oświadczenie lub apel dotyczący tej osoby nim ogłoszę wyrok? – spytał sędzia. Odczekał chwilę i gdy nikt się nie odzywał, kontynuował: - Danielu Wongu, wyrokiem tego sądu zostaniesz wyprowadzony z tego pomieszczenia i zaprowadzony natychmiast do Komnaty Śmierci, gdzie zostanie przeprowadzona twoja egzekucja i niech Światło zlituje się nad twoją duszą. Woźni, wyprowadzić skazanego.

Czterej woźni wyszli na środek Sali. Jeden z nich odczepił kajdany od podłogi i cała czwórka wyciągnęła z Sali Daniela Wonga, którego oczy wychodziły na wierzch z przerażenia.

Sędziowie poczekali aż Wong zostanie wyprowadzony i przeszli do sprawy Wan Chang. Dziewczyna wstała bez napominania. Oczy wbijała w stopy, a po jej twarzy spływały łzy. Przewodniczący składu sędziowskiego spojrzał na nią surowo.

- Wan Chang, zostałaś oskarżona o następujące czyny: współpraca z przestępcą znanym jako Voldemort: sąd uznaje cię za niewinną. Spisek w celu przeprowadzenia napaści: winna. Porwanie nieletniego: winna. Użycie Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego: winna. Każde z tych przestępstw oznacza wyrok więzienia. Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć, nim ogłoszę wyrok?

Uniosła na sędziego poznaczoną śladami łez twarz.

- Prze… przepraszam… Robiłam tylko to, co powiedział mi Danny. Myślałam, że mnie kocha, on… on… on mnie okłamaaaa… - rozpłakała się.

Nagle gdzieś na tyłach Sali wszczął się tumult.

- WAN CHANG, HAŃBA CI! Sprowadziłaś wstyd na siebie i naszą rodzinę! – wrzasnęła Cho Chang. Jej rodzina trzymała ją, by nie zaatakowała siostry, a Wan padła na kolana, zanosząc się płaczem.

- Cisza, albo będę musiał opróżnić salę! – krzyknął sędzia, waląc młotkiem w stół.

Po chwili rodzice Cho zdołali zapanować nad córką, która z powrotem zajęła miejsce.

- Czy ktoś w sądzie chce wygłosić oświadczenie lub apel dotyczący tej osoby nim ogłoszę wyrok? – spytał sędzia.

- Ja – odezwał się spokojnie Albus Dumbledore, wstając ze swojego miejsca do wtóru zaskoczonych okrzyków widzów.

- Sąd rozpoznaje Albusa Dumbledore'a. Może pan wyjść naprzód i wygłosić oświadczenie – powiedział zaskoczony sędzia.

Dumbledore wyszedł przez widownię i stanął obok Wan.

- Wysoki Sądzie, przed nami siedzi dziecko. Ma zaledwie piętnaście lat. Znalazła się pod wpływem mrocznych sił i odwiedziono ją od światła tak skutecznie, jakby była pod wpływem Imperio. Proszę o pobłażliwość wobec tego dziecka w nadziei, że można ją zawrócić z jej drogi. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Wysoki Sąd nie może pozostawić jej czynów bez kary. Proszę, by jej prawo do użycia magii zostało znacznie ograniczone i by nie zezwolono jej na swobodne używanie różdżki, póki nie skończy dwudziestu jeden lat. W międzyczasie Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie będzie pracowała z dziewczyną i jej rodziną, by upewnić się, że Wan Chang nie odejdzie więcej od światła.

Kiedy skończył, położył delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu Wan. Po widowni przeszedł pomruk. Sędziowie naradzili się, po czym ponownie obrócili się do oskarżonej.

- Wan Chang, po naradzie, biorąc pod uwagę twój młody wiek, Sąd postanawia skazać cię na piętnaście lat w Azkabanie. Jednak w świetle apelacji Albusa Dumbledore'a Sąd zawiesza wykonanie wyroku i przydziela cię pod połączoną opiekę Dyrektora Hogwartu i twoich rodziców. Będziesz musiała zapłacić piętnaście tysięcy galeonów grzywny. Twoja różdżka zostanie przekazana szkole i będzie poddawana regularnym testom, by upewnić się, że wykorzystujesz ją tylko do pracy szkolnej. Każde naruszenie tych warunków skutkować będzie natychmiastowym odwieszeniem wyroku. Woźny, rozwiązać więźnia. Posiedzenie uznaję za zakończone.

Wan opadła na krzesło blada jak trup. Nie mogła się zmusić, by spojrzeć na swoją rodzinę. Piętnaście tysięcy galeonów! Tyle pieniędzy!

Dumbledore patrzył, jak woźny rozpina kajdany Wan, a potem rozejrzał się po Sali, szukając wzrokiem jej rodziców. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał Harry'ego i jego ludzi, patrzących na niego z nieukrywaną wrogością. Magia wylewająca się z Harry'ego była dostrzegalna nawet z odległości dwudziestu metrów.

Całą grupą wyszli z sali sądowej, by wrócić do Hogwartu.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny, ten sam wieczór**

Pokój Wspólny był dość zatłoczony, gdy profesor Sprout otworzyła drzwi i wprowadziła do środka bladą Wan Chang. W pokoju zapadła cisza, gdy wszyscy odwracali się w jej stronę. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się pod ich ciężkimi spojrzeniami. Profesor Sprout zaprowadziła dziewczynę do jej dormitorium i zostawiła tam.

Zniesmaczona sobą i pozbawiona różdżki Wan usiadła na łóżku, by zastanowić się nad tą żałosną egzystencją, którą stało się jej życie. Obok jej poduszki leżał kawałek pergaminu. Podniosła go i przeczytała: „_Będziemy Cię obserwować_". Wiadomość była niepodpisana.

Harry patrzył, jak profesor Sprout wraca z dormitorium i wychodzi z Pokoju Wspólnego. Odwrócił się do Blaise'a, który rozmawiał w pobliżu z Susan.

- Rozpuść wici – polecił. – Nie będzie żadnego odwetu przeciwko Wan. Uważam, że dyrektor myli się, sprowadzając ją tu z powrotem, ale na razie to zostawmy. Albo udowodni, że faktycznie zmieniła się na lepsze, albo sama znajdzie sposób, by się pogrążyć. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek potem powiedział, że to przez nas.

- Tak jest. Zajmę się tym – potwierdził Blaise.

* * *

_**Od autorów: **Czy to Harry będzie tym dyrektorem, który w końcu pozbędzie się cytrynowych dropsów? Wątpliwe, bo a) nie planujemy pisania aż o tak odległej przyszłości, b) mamy dla niego inne plany._

_Harry i super moce? W porównaniu do jego rówieśników - pewnie. Ale w porównaniu do Voldemorta? To zupełnie inna historia, jak się wkrótce przekonacie._

_Co do szat Brygady, każdy członek, nowy czy stary, ma zestaw. Kiedy szkoła połączyła domy, normalne szaty też się zmieniły. Wyglądają podobnie do starych szat, tylko hogwardzkie insygnia bojowe zastąpiły symbole domów. Każdy uczeń ma nowe szkolne szaty, niezależnie czy jest w Brygadzie czy nie. Brygada ma tylko stroje galowe, żadnych bojowych. Te szaty galowe wyglądają inaczej niż nowe szaty szkolne (srebrne a nie czarne)._

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **Tym razem przerwa była dłuższa, aż niektórzy z Was zaczęli się niecierpliwić ;) Staram się tłumaczyć najszybciej jak mogę, ale czasami różne sprawy życiowe wchodzą w paradę. Dołóżcie do tego jeszcze problemy sprzętowe i jest jak jest ;)_

_Dzięki wielkie wszystkim czytelnikom i czytelniczkom za recenzje, uwagi i słowa zachęty. Jak zwykle zapraszam na mój blog o książkach „Z pierwszej półki" zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blok[kropka]pl._

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**- pewne zaklęcie wyrwie się na wolność wywołując nieoczekiwane efekty  
- nowa piosenka marszowa  
- gdzie trafi rodzeństwo Stonesmith?  
- zbliża się Boże Narodzenie_


	9. Zaklęcie na wolności

_**Od tłumacza: **__Drodzy Czytelnicy, dorobiłem się korektorki. Od teraz każdy rozdział będzie przechodził jeszcze przez Shaunee Altman (brawa!), która będzie eliminowała te literówki i inne błędy, których ja nie wyłapałem. Pamiętajcie, że wszystkie błędy robię ja, ona tylko zmniejsza ich ilość, więc pretensje kierujcie pod moim adresem ;)_

* * *

_**Od autorów: **__Standardowe zastrzeżenie: W ogólnym rozrachunku nic nie mamy. Wszystko należy do JK Rowling, a my jedynie pożyczamy sobie te postacie na kilka kółek wokół dzielnicy. W alternatywnym świecie Harry Potter jest żigolakiem, a Ginny Weasley zakonnicą buddyjską. Chyba. Sam już nie wiem! Przedawkowałem cytrynowe dropsy!_

* * *

**Rozdział 9 – Zaklęcie na wolności **

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja **

Voldemort był wściekły. Po utracie Daniela Wonga Ministerstwo zatrzasnęło mu drzwi przed nosem. Nie wiedział już co się tam dzieje i nie był w stanie zinfiltrować go ponownie. Podobno Ministerstwo wykorzystywało przysięgę krwi, by upewnić się, że wszyscy pracownicy są lojalni i dochowują tajemnicy.

Co gorsza tylko kilkoro jego sług zostało wysłanych do odbudowanego Azkabanu. Większość, zgodnie z nowo uchwalonym prawem, zostało posłanych prosto za zasłonę.

- Wezwać Glizdogona! – warknął do czekającego na rozkazy sługi.

Po chwili mały mężczyzna wbiegł do pokoju i skłonił się pokornie przed swoim Panem.

- Co Mój Pan rozkaże swemu pokornemu słudze? – zapiszczał.

- Musimy zmienić plany, Glizdogonie. Jeśli nie możemy atakować szlam, zaatakujemy zamiast tego mugoli. Chcę też rozmawiać z Oogla-Dainem. Powiedz Dainowi, że niedługo będę potrzebował jego i jego pobratymców – odparł Voldemort z szalonym rechotem.

Glizdogon zadrżał ze strachu. Rozmowa z Dainem była niemal równie przerażająca jak z jego Panem.

- Ja… jak rozkażesz, Panie – wydusił z siebie.

* * *

**Hogwart, początek grudnia **

Powrót Wan wywołał w szkole pewne napięcie. Co rano udawała się do gabinetu dyrektora, by odebrać swoją różdżkę. Po kolacji szła tam z powrotem, by odrabiać lekcje pod czujnym spojrzeniem Dumbledore'a. Na koniec dnia zdawała mu różdżkę.

Dyrektor pracował z nią, starając się uświadomić jej, że to umiejętności, nie urodzenie, były istotne. Po ich wieczornych spotkaniach wracała do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie kilkoro prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy jej pozostali, zbierało się wokół niej, by chronić ją przed resztą szkoły.

Na początku drugiego tygodnia grudnia ogłoszono w szkole, że odbędzie się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, otwarty dla uczniów czwartego roku i starszych. Ta wiadomość, w połączeniu z ustaniem ataków na mugolaków, sprawiła, że w szkole zapanowało poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Oczywiście nie oznaczało to, że wszyscy w zamku cieszyli się spokojem i pogodą ducha. Harry nabrał zwyczaju spacerowania wieczorami po zamku, a czasem po zewnętrznym murze. Kamienne umocnienia były imponujące, dziesięć metrów szerokości u podstawy, przeszło sześć u góry. Okalały zamek i kilka sąsiadujących zabudowań. Pozostała część Błoni, łącznie z boiskiem do quidditcha, znajdowała się poza linią fortyfikacji.

Nauczyciele i przyjaciele Harry'ego starali się upewnić, że zawsze ktoś towarzyszy Harry'emu w jego spacerze. Najczęściej to Ginny przechadzała się z nim po murach, ale czasami byli to Dumbledore, Hermiona, Ron, a nawet Jack Parsons czy któreś z profesorów Snape'ów.

Harry był wdzięczny za ich towarzystwo. Ginny zawsze podnosiła go na duchu i napełniała nowym uczuciem determinacji. Pozostali omawiali z nim postępy i dalsze działania.

Tego wieczoru spacerował razem z Jackiem Parsonsem. Przez dłuższy czas szli w ciszy, obchodząc mury i oglądając zmiany wprowadzone w nich przez bliźniaków Weasleyów.

- Mały – odezwał się w końcu Jack. – Wiem jak się czujesz. Chciałbyś o tym pogadać?

Harry spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

- Nie jestem pewien. Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję to ubrać w słowa wychodzi jakoś tak niezręcznie.

Zatrzymali się i spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

- To może spróbuję zrobić to za ciebie – zaproponował Jack. – Czujesz, jakbyś się miał zaraz zrzygać, bo wiesz, że niedługo będziesz musiał posłać swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół na przerażającą bitwę, z której niektórzy mogą nie wrócić żywi.

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony, ale bez słowa skinął głową. Jack westchnął, skrzyżował ramiona i oparł się plecami o blanki.

- W Annapolis* mówili nam o samotności dowódcy. To właśnie teraz czujesz. W mojej dawnej jednostce byliśmy jak rodzina. Wszyscy opiekowali się sobą nawzajem, zupełnie jak w rodzinie i wspólnie opłakiwaliśmy tych, których straciliśmy. Ale dowódca to ktoś wyjątkowy. Ktoś, na kim wzorują się inni. Miałem tę robotę i wiem jaki możesz czuć się samotny w tej sytuacji. Jako przywódca sił światłości masz trudne zadanie. To nieuczciwe składać taki ciężar na twoich barkach. Ale jesteś silnym gościem. I nie chodzi mi o siłę magiczną czy fizyczną. Masz charakter i determinację, które inspirują innych. Bycie dowódcą to robota, która może wywoływać uczucie samotności, ale dobry dowódca zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie jest sam. Jego zastępcy wspierają go, podejmują decyzje, które on aprobuje, zdejmują z niego część brzemienia. Wokół ciebie jest dużo dobrych ludzi, którzy starają ci się wszystko ułatwić, byś mógł się skupić na zadaniach, których nie możesz przydzielić nikomu innemu. Wywołujesz w ludziach lojalność w stopniu, o którym nigdy nie słyszałem, może poza facetami, o których czyta się w książkach historycznych, jak Lee, Montgomery czy Patton.*

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu odpowiedział:

- Chyba masz rację Jack. Po prostu z każdym dniem czuję się coraz gorzej i jestem coraz bardziej spanikowany. Zupełnie jakbym uczył się na egzamin i nie miał pojęcia z czego będą mnie pytać. Wiem tylko, że egzamin się zbliża.

- Mały, twoja Brygada będzie gotowa. Tak jak siły Ministerstwa. Utrzymamy dla ciebie ten zamek. Ty masz się tylko martwić o to, by nauczyć starego Walitorta jak srać nową dziurą, którą mu zrobisz w dupsku!

Harry popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na Jacka, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem. Walitort, ten to miał pomysły! Kiedy odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę odezwał się:

- Jack, będę musiał zacząć spisywać twoje powiedzonka. Na Merlina, ty wiesz jak powykręcać język! Słyszałeś, jak profesor Sprout skarżyła się na piosenkę, którą uczniowie śpiewali podczas biegu wczoraj?

Jack potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Hmmm, jak ona szła? A, już mam:

_Hogwart ma najlepsze krzaki,  
Sprout hoduje je dla draki!  
Kupuj zioło u Pomony,  
będziesz nieźle porobiony! _

Jack parsknął śmiechem.

- Chyba faktycznie mam na nich zły wpływ. Ale zobacz ile mają zabawy przy wymyślaniu tych piosenek!

Harry spojrzał chytrze na Jacka.

- A jeśli mowa o obronie, to jak ty sobie radzisz?

Jack popatrzył na niego zdumiony.

- O czym ty gadasz, Harry?

- Zauważyłem, że niejaka auror Hestia Jones dość mocno się tobą interesuje. Z tego co wiem, była nawet u ciebie kilka razy na kolacji w tym tygodniu.

- Mały, chrzanisz od rzeczy. To były kolacje biznesowe. Chciała mi po prostu zameldować jak radzą sobie oddziały ministerialne.

- Jack, te raporty mogła ci wysłać sową. W ten wieczór, gdy ją widziałem, miała na sobie swój najlepszy mundur galowy. I muszę przyznać, że świetnie w nim wyglądała.

Jack stał niczym jeleń złapany przez światła nadjeżdżającego samochodu.

- A… a… ale ja jestem charłakiem!

- Jack, powinieneś już wiedzieć, że dla nas nie robi to różnicy. Jeden z moich byłych współlokatorów ma mamę czarodziejkę i ojca mugola. Nawet Tonks ma mugolskiego ojca*. Mogłeś trafić gorzej, Jack. Hestia to piękna kobieta.

Po tych słowach Harry odszedł, zostawiając Jacka, który jeszcze długo stał na murach i myślał o pewnej auror, którą ostatnio widywał częściej niż wymagała tego ich praca.

Później tego samego wieczoru Harry wszedł pod kołdrę. Był zmęczony, ale w jego głowie wirowały setki myśli. Ginny weszła kilka chwil później. Zrzuciła pelerynę-niewidkę, położyła ją na stoliku, weszła do jego wielkiego łóżka i zaciągnęła za sobą zasłony.

Wielokrotnie w tym roku przychodziła do jego łóżka, ale najczęściej po prostu przytulali się i szli spać. Weszła pod kołdrę, spodziewając się, że Harry śpi, albo już zasypia, gdy on obrócił się do niej. Jego oczy świeciły uspokajającą zielenią, wyraźnie widoczną w ciemności.

- Nie śpisz? Myślałam, że o tej porze już będziesz spał – powiedziała cicho. Chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, ale wstrzymała oddech, gdy jego dłoń na chwilę rozbłysła magią, nim wróciła do normy. Pocałował ją delikatnie, a ją przeszedł dreszcz rozkoszy, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że czuje jego pocałunek na zupełnie innej części ciała niż ta dotykana przez jego usta. Zadrżała i odsunęła się od niego.

- Co to było? – spytała.

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pogłaskał ją po policzku. Zadrżała, gdy jej sutki stwardniały od pieszczoty.

- To zaklęcie przeniesienia dotyku, które wymyśliłem. Rzuciłem je w taki sposób, że gdy dotykam twojej twarzy, ty czujesz to zupełnie gdzie indziej. Mogę cię go nauczyć, jeśli chcesz. Potrwa tylko jakieś dwadzieścia minut, ale jak mówiłem ci wcześniej, są inne rzeczy, które możemy robić, poza permanentną więzią.

Przytuliła się do niego.

- Nauczysz mnie później, kochanie. Teraz mam ochotę cię pocałować – wyszeptała.

W potężnym magicznym zamku w północnej Szkocji dwójka młodych ludzi dzieliła się miłością, mimo czarnej chmury wojny, która wisiała wokół nich.

* * *

**Tu i tam… **

Lot nr 72 do Nowego Jorku wystartował z Paryża. Wylądował w Londynie na Heathrow, by zabrać dodatkowych pasażerów i przygotować maszynę do lotu oceanicznego. Po godzinie ponownie wzbił się w powietrze.

Po godzinie od startu maszyna spadła do Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Nie było żadnego komunikatu informującego kontrolę lotów o problemach technicznych. Samolot po prostu zniknął z radarów.

Pociąg z Brighton na Dworzec Victoria w Londynie opuścił Salford o 8:05 jak zwykle. Maszynista spostrzegł gwałtowny spadek temperatury w okolicach Earlswood. Sprawdził ustawienia klimatyzacji, ale wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Za Earslwood skontaktował się przez radio z obsługą, by mechanicy sprawdzili maszynę, gdy tylko dotrą na Dworzec Victoria.

Dwadzieścia minut później pociąg zderzył się z innym pociągiem na Węźle Clapham, po drodze ignorując sygnały kontroli ruchu i cztery nakazy zatrzymania się. Jechał niemal 140 km/h. W obu pociągach znajdowało się ponad ośmiuset pasażerów.

Magiczna społeczność zignorowała katastrofy w mugolskim świecie.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place **

Tonks nerwowo krążyła po pokoju. Remus, ubrany już w piżamę, siedział na krawędzi łóżka i obserwował ją. Odkąd został wyleczony odwiedzał różnych uzdrowicieli, ale wszyscy uważali, że likantropia spowodowała u niego bezpłodność. Oczywiście nie był impotentem, ale jak mawiał Jack Parsons, strzelał ślepakami. A poza tym on również przywiązał się do bliźniąt Stonesmith i chciał je adoptować równie mocno jak Tonks.

Dzieci i rodzina były dla wilkołaka nieosiągalnym snem. Mógł jedynie zaglądać z zewnątrz, gdy James poślubił Lilly, a potem urodził im się Harry. Spodziewał się, że Syriusz w końcu również się ustatkuje i założy rodzinę. Teraz miał szansę na normalne życie. Dzięki temu, że Harry wyleczył jego likantropię, mógł poślubić Tonks. Jeśli teraz zdoła ona podjąć właściwą decyzję, może wreszcie będą mieli rodzinę.

Tak więc siedział i patrzył, jak Tonks chodzi po pokoju. Wyciszył go zaklęciem. Tonks potrafiła być strasznie głośna, kiedy coś wyprowadziło ją z równowagi.

- To nie fair, niech to szlag! Oboje wiemy, że tym dzieciom będzie z nami lepiej! – powiedziała, patrząc na Remusa z wściekłością, jakby śmiał zaprzeczyć.

- Skarbie, zgadzam się z tobą, ale wiesz co o tym myślę. Oni potrzebują mamy na cały etat, zwłaszcza Jason. Wiesz, że nie powiedział ani słowa od kilku lat? – odpowiedział spokojnie.

Włosy Tonks nagle urosły do ramion. Szarpnęła za nie mocno.

- AAA! I znowu do tego wracamy! Czemu nie mogę mieć i dzieci i kariery? – spytała, patrząc na niego spode łba.

- Nimfko, to nie takie proste. Oboje wiemy co przyjdzie w kwietniu do Hogwartu. A jako auror będziesz w samym centrum wydarzeń. Naprawdę chcesz przygarnąć te dzieci, zostać ich mamą, a potem kazać im ryzykować, że cię stracą?

Wzdrygnęła się, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa, więc Remus kontynuował:

- Już stracili jednych rodziców. I to rodziców, którzy ich nie chcieli. Skarbie, nie mówię, że nie możesz robić kariery, ale musisz wyważyć potrzeby swoje i ich. Te dzieci potrzebują mamy i taty, a Molly z Arturem mogą im to dać. Musisz podjąć decyzję. Nie powiem ci jaka ma to być decyzja. To ty musisz zdecydować, ale wiedz, że wesprę cię w każdym wypadku – zapewnił ją cicho.

Spojrzała na niego i spytała szeptem z oczami wypełnionymi łzami:

- Remusie, nie chcesz rodziny? Chcesz w ogóle te dzieci?

Remus wstał i podszedł do niej, patrząc na nią smutno. Przytulił ją do siebie.

- Nimfko, pragnąłem rodziny przez całe życie. Chciałem kochać kobietę, być z nią, mieć dzieci i wspólnie patrzeć jak dorastają. Nic z tego nie było możliwe, póki Harry mnie nie uzdrowił. A skoro mam już część, tym bardziej pragnę reszty. Tak, bardzo chciałbym wprowadzić te dzieci do naszego domu. Tak jak Harry chcę mieć rodzinę, którą będę mógł kochać i która pokocha mnie.

Oboje stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie Tonks zrobiła krok w tył.

- Może będę mogła jutro porozmawiać dłużej z Molly – stwierdziła.

Remus uśmiechnął się. Jego żona nie podjęła jeszcze decyzji, ale była blisko.

* * *

**Dormitorium dziewcząt, następny dzień **

Hermiona siedziała na łóżku czytając swoją ulubioną „Historię Hogwartu", gdy Ginny wpadła biegiem do pokoju, wskoczyła jej na łóżko i zaciągnęła szczelnie zasłony. Hermiona spojrzała z ciekawością na młodszą kobietę.

- Mionko, nie uwierzysz co się stało – powiedziała Ginny z psotnym uśmiechem.

- Co? Mam nadzieję, że coś dobrego.

- Wczoraj wieczorem Harry nauczył mnie nowego zaklęcia, które wymyślił. Wydaje mi się, że uznasz je za… hmm… interesujące.

- Harry? Wymyśla zaklęcia? Od kiedy?

Ginny nagle straciła nieco pewności siebie.

- Sama wiesz jak się wkręcił w zaklęcia i więzi. Wymyślił ich już całkiem sporo – zarumieniła się. – Wiele tych zaklęć jest przeznaczonych dla par, jest też całkiem sporo używanych przy psotach…

Urwała, widząc minę Hermiony. Starsza czarodziejka siedziała naburmuszona. Jej mina sugerowała, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zaraz stanie się Chłopcem, Który Zginął Z Ręki Puszystowłosej Czarodziejki.

- NO NA MIŁOŚĆ MERLINA! Hermiono Granger, dajże sobie siana! On tego nie robi, żebyś poczuła się niepotrzebna czy głupia! – powiedziała z naciskiem Ginny.

Hermiona nagle spojrzała na nią zażenowana.

- Przepraszam, Ginny. Po prostu czasami nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, jak łatwo przychodzą mu pewne rzeczy. Przez wiele lat potrzebował mojej pomocy. A teraz pisze przełomowe prace i wymyśla nowe zaklęcia nie poświęcając nawet jednego dnia sztuce tworzenia zaklęć. Nigdy nawet nie studiował Numerologii czy Starożytnych Runów!

- Mionko, on cię zawsze będzie potrzebował. Wiesz to przecież. Popatrz co było w zeszłym roku. Wymyślił niesamowite rzeczy, ale zapomniał o najbardziej oczywistych jak zaklęcie powiększające. Przestań świrować, dobrze? Nauczył mnie nowego zaklęcia i pomyślałam, że ty też chciałabyś je poznać.

No tak, tu ją miała. Hermiona nigdy nie zrezygnowałaby z okazji na poznanie nowego zaklęcia, nieważne jak dziwacznego. Zamknęła książkę i spojrzała na młodszą kobietę.

- No dobra, co robi to zaklęcie? – spytała.

- To zaklęcie przeniesienia dotyku. Pomyśl ile można mieć z tym zabawy!

Hermiona popatrzyła na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Ginny zachichotała.

- Pomyśl o tym tak: możesz zakląć jakiś obszar czyjegoś ciała, żeby twój dotyk w tym miejscu był odczuwalny gdzieś zupełnie indziej – wyjaśniła. – Możesz dotknąć ramienia Rona, a on poczuje to na innej części ciała.

Hermiona siedziała nieruchomo, a przez jej głowę przelatywał cały wachlarz możliwości. Powoli na jej twarz wpłynął uśmiech.

- Naucz mnie go – poprosiła z psotnym uśmiechem.

Ginny odpowiedziała takim samym uśmiechem.

- To idzie tak…

Obie dziewczyny omawiały zaklęcie około dwudziestu minut. Żadna z nich nie zauważyła, że od łóżka Hermiony oddalają się chyłkiem Lavender i Parvati, uśmiechnięte od ucha do ucha.

Do południa większość ex-gryfońskich dziewcząt z szóstego roku i starszych wiedziało o tym zaklęciu. Jeszcze przed kolacją wieść okrążyła zamek lotem błyskawicy.

* * *

**Nora **

Molly uwielbiała kilka rzeczy poza swoją rodziną. Uwielbiała dzieci, uwielbiała pomagać innym i uwielbiała, gdy ktoś ją odwiedzał. Wiedziała, że Nora nie jest wystawną posiadłością, ale jej dom był utrzymany w czystości i porządku, a przede wszystkim pokazywał wszystkim gościom, że żyje tu kochająca się rodzina. Tak więc gdy Tonks zapytała ją przez Fiuu czy może wpaść z wizytą, Molly zgodziła się z radością.

Nie znała za dobrze młodszej kobiety. Oczywiście znała ją ze spotkań Zakonu i pomagała planować jej wesele. Tonks zawsze była taka zagubiona, gdy przychodziło do spraw, które Molly uznawała za istotne. Owszem, Tonks była znakomitą auror i idealnym dopełnieniem Remusa, ale w kuchni stanowiła tykającą bombę.

Molly uśmiechnęła się, gdy Tonks potknęła się wychodząc z Fiuu. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią!

- Witaj Tonks – przywitała ją. – Cieszę się, że postanowiłaś przyjść.

Tonks złapała równowagę, uśmiechnęła się do starszej kobiety i ostrożnie rozejrzała się.

- Nie martw się, jest w swoim pokoju i bawi się zabawkami, które zostały po chłopcach – zapewniła ją Molly.

Tonks wydawała się zaskoczona, że Molly tak łatwo odgadła jej myśli, ale uśmiechnęła się.

- To część tego, o czym chciałabym z tobą dzisiaj porozmawiać.

- Wiem po co tu jesteś, nawet jeśli ty sama nie do końca zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę – rzekła Molly z uśmiechem. – Ale może porozmawiamy w kuchni przy filiżance herbaty?

Gdy weszły do kuchni Tonks zajęła miejsce, a Molly nalała świeżo zaparzonej herbaty. Starsza kobieta patrzyła jak młoda auror usiłuje ubrać swoje uczucia w słowa i postanowił przejść od razu do rzeczy:

- Tonks, chcesz tych dzieci, ale boisz się, że nie będziesz potrafiła być dla nich matką. Masz pracę, która nie jest najlepsza dla mamy małych dzieci i martwisz się jak zdołasz pogodzić te obie kwestie. Mam rację?

Tonks poczuła zdumienie, że Molly od razu wskoczyła na głęboką wodę, ale chyba nie powinna czuć się zaskoczona. Weasleyowie, z tego co zdążyła zauważyć, nie przepadali za oględnym przedstawianiem trudnych tematów.

- Chcę ich, Molly. I to bardzo. Remus chciałby mieć rodzinę, ale nie możemy mieć własnych dzieci. I do tego dochodzi moja praca. Miałam nadzieję, że kiedyś poprowadzę departament aurorów, jak Amelia, ale Remus ma rację. Bycie aurorem i mamą niespecjalnie do siebie pasuje. A dodatkowo jesteśmy bardzo blisko z tobą i twoją rodziną. Nie chciałabym zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni, odbierając ci dzieci – powiedziała pospiesznie, wyrzucając z siebie wymówkę za wymówką.

Molly nakryła dłonią rękę Tonks.

- Kochana, ty i Remus jesteście rodziną i nic tego nie zmieni. Cieszymy się, że Jason tu jest i nie możemy doczekać się Bożego Narodzenia z bliźniętami. Nasze dzieci dorosły zbyt szybko i nie zdziwię się, jeśli Ginny będzie nalegała na poślubienie Harry'ego gdy tylko skończy siedemnaście lat. Chcę powiedzieć, że możecie wystąpić o ich adopcję, albo pozwolić nam się nimi zająć. Jednak w żadnym wypadku nie zmieni to naszych uczuć względem ciebie i Remusa.

Tonks zastanowiła się nad tym, co usłyszała. Wciąż wyglądała na nieprzekonaną.

- Tonks, mam propozycję. Może przychodź tu co jakiś czas, by spędzić kilka godzin ze mną i Jasonem. To da ci szansę na poznanie go, a on będzie mógł poznać ciebie. Dodatkowo będę miała towarzystwo i może nauczę cię kilku rzeczy w kuchni – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- To dobry pomysł, Molly. Dziękuję – odparła młodsza kobieta.

* * *

**Wielka Sala, Hogwart, pora kolacji **

Harry siedział z Ginny przy tym samym stoliku co zwykle. Nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, jedząc spokojnie i przerzucając strony swojego notatnika. Tego dnia przy obiedzie dołączyła do nich Serena oraz Blaise i Susan.

Uniósł głową znad notatnika, gdy Ginny trąciła go lekko łokciem. Hermiona opowiadała coś właśnie Ronowi i pokazała na jakąś osobę przy innym stoliku. Gdy Ron spojrzała w tamtą stronę, jego dziewczyna wyjęła różdżkę i rzuciła na niego jakieś zaklęcie. Nie tylko Harry dojrzał tę sytuację. Serena także to spostrzegła, a widząc, że Harry to obserwuje, spojrzała na niego pytająco. Zdumiony młody czarodziej mógł jedynie wzruszyć ramionami.

Po chwili Hermiona złapała Rona za rękę. To był dla niej typowy gest. Rona tak pochłaniało wpychanie jedzenia do ust, że nawet tego nie zauważał, chyba że już skończył posiłek.

Tym razem zesztywniał i zarumienił się po czubki uszu. Spojrzał na Hermionę, a potem rozejrzał się szaleńczo, by sprawdzić czy ktoś im się przygląda. Harry udawał, że coś sprawdza w notatniku, ale tak naprawdę ukradkiem obserwował dokładnie parę. W międzyczasie palec Hermiony zaczął robić kółka na dłoni Rona.

Ron kilka razy wstrzymywał oddech, a nawet, choć zdawało się to niemożliwe, zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Wyciągnął spod stołu swoją torbę z książkami i wstał, wciąż trzymając Hermionę za rękę. Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali ze swoją dziewczyną, która miała na ustach bardzo domyślny uśmieszek.

Harry przez moment patrzył za nimi, potem uważnie rozejrzał się po Sali. Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, widząc że całkiem sporo par, w tym Blaise i Susan, robili coś, co sprawiało, że jeden z partnerów był zawstydzony do granic możliwości. Po kilku chwilach Blaise i Susan również wstali od stołu.

- Co tu się dzisiaj dzieje, w imię Merlina? – spytała zdumiona Serena, gdy kolejna para wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.

- Powiedziałbym, że pewna rudowłosa osóbka uczyła ludzi nowego zaklęcia – stwierdził Harry, patrząc znacząco na Ginny, która zarumieniła się i wbiła spojrzenie w stół.

- Powiedziałam o tym tylko Mionce! Słowo!

- A pamiętałaś, żeby otoczyć was zaklęciem ciszy, zanim jej powiedziałaś? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Zapomniałam – przyznała zażenowana dziewczyna.

Harry roześmiał się i przytulił ją. Potem dostrzegł minę Sereny i uznał, ze powinien co nieco wyjaśnić.

- Pani profesor, powiedzmy, że zaklęcie, które wymyśliłem… eee… wyrwało się na wolność? – dokończył niezręcznie.

Ginny ponownie spłonęła rumieńcem, ale roześmiała się z takiego doboru słów.

- A co dokładnie robi to zaklęcie, panie Potter? – spytała Serena, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

Harry westchnął. Nie było opcji, żeby to ukryć. Podał jej notatnik.

- To zaklęcie i jego opis znajdują się na stronie 87. Lepiej żeby pani to sama przeczytała niż słuchała moich wyjaśnień.

Serena otworzyła notatnik, ale odkryła, że nie jest w stanie niczego przeczytać. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- A, przepraszam, zapomniałem o tym – Harry wymamrotał pod nosem jakąś inkantację. – Teraz jest pani jedyną osobą poza mną, która może to czytać. Kiedyś dodam do tego Ginny. Ale najpierw muszę wymyślić coś dla niej jako karę za zdradzenie sekretu. Może na tydzień zmienię kolor jej włosów na zielony – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Ginny spojrzała na niego wściekle i już miała się odgryźć, ale Harry nachylił się do niej i szepnął jej do ucha:

- Albo za karę spędzisz ze mną całe życie.

W międzyczasie Serena patrzyła, jak dziwaczne symbole zmieniają się w litery. Z ogromnym zaskoczeniem przeglądała indeks książki. _Zaklęcia bojowe podzielone na ofensywne i defensywne. Zaklęcia ogólne, podzielone na osobiste, miłosne, wychowawcze, medyczne, biznesowe i przyrodnicze? Pisze książkę o zaklęciach, które wymyślił? Przecież tu jest około setki zaklęć! Severus musi to zobaczyć. Dumbledore też. _

Otworzyła na stronie wskazanej przez Harry'ego i szybko przeczytała opis zaklęcia. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy pojęła implikacje. Szybko zapamiętała inkantację i ruch różdżki, a potem pomyślała, że warto by zrobić kopię książki, skoro miała swoją różdżkę przy sobie. Miała właśnie rzucić Replico, gdy Harry ją powstrzymał.

- Nie polecam tego, pani profesor. Notatnik jest zabezpieczony czarem antykopiującym, Jeśli spróbuje pani skopiować tę książkę odkryje pani, że efekty będą… co najmniej nieprzyjemne – rzekł ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Dostałem nauczkę w zeszłym roku. Wielu tych zaklęć będę potrzebował osobiście. Po kwietniu może pozwolę innym zrobić kopie, ale na pewno nie wcześniej. Nie mogę ryzykować przecieku.

Serena zmarszczyła brwi. _Oto całą masa nowych zaklęć, a on nie chce się nimi podzielić! Na Merlina, on naprawdę powinien trafić do Slytherinu! _

Nagle Harry zmarszczył brwi, a oczy rozbłysły mu w gniewie. Jego skóra zalśniła na moment. Z drugiej strony Sali dobiegł okrzyk bólu. Milicent Bulstrode niepewnie wstała z miejsca. Zrobiła dziesięć kroków, a potem wrzasnęła ponownie i z czerwoną twarzą wypadła z Sali.

- Harry? Ty to zrobiłeś? – spytała rozzłoszczona Ginny.

Harry oderwał spojrzenie od uciekającej Bulstrode i spojrzał na narzeczoną.

- Nie wiedziałem, że to się tak odbije. Poczułem tylko, że ktoś rzuca na mnie zaklęcie, więc skierowałem je z powrotem do źródła. No dobrze, może użyłem trochę za dużo mocy, ale nie przepadam za ludźmi, którzy rzucają na mnie zaklęcia bez pozwolenia.

Ginny zrozumiała, że Harry jedynie odpowiedział na atak. Potem spojrzała jeszcze raz i ujrzała wokół niego delikatne migotanie. Bardzo subtelne, ledwo widoczne. Spróbowała wyczuć lśniące miejsce i ku swojemu zdziwieniu odkryła, że Harry osłonił się przed kolejnym niepożądanym zaklęciem.

Serena przyglądała im się uważnie. Była równie zaskoczona jak Ginny, a jeszcze bardziej zdumiała ją pełna osłona całego ciała, którą wzniósł Harry. Oczywiście, była stosunkowo słaba i zapewne nie dałaby rady zaklęciu używanemu w walce, ale w zupełności starczała przeciwko mniejszym urokom.

Ginny siedział wkurzona. Nie na Harry'ego. To Millicent musiała zapłacić za to, co zrobiła. Ginny postanowiła skonsultować się z kilkoma koleżankami, by ustalić sposób na zemszczenie się na tej końskiej gębie.

Serena uznała, ze czas zmienić temat rozmowy.

- Harry, jak ci idą badania nad mieczem Godryka?

Ginny jęknęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Niech pani nie wspomina…

- Za późno – powiedział Harry, ku zaskoczeniu Sereny zręcznie chwytając rękojeść miecza, który pojawił się w powietrzu przed nim. – Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspomina przy mnie ten miecz, on się pojawia. ZA KAŻDYM PIEPRZONYM RAZEM! Wie pani jakie to wkurzające? A w Pokoju Wspólnym bawią się przy tym znakomicie. Zgredku!

Z pyknięciem Zgredek pojawił się u boku Harry'ego.

- Co Zgredek może dziś zrobić dla wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera?

- Zgredku, czy mógłbyś odnieść…

- Poczekaj, Harry – przerwała mu Serena. – Wydaje mi się, że można wykorzystać Zgredka. Pomyśl o tym, skrzaty domowe wiedzą więcej o Hogwarcie niż sam dyrektor.

Harry spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem, ale zrozumiał co ma na myśli.

- Zgredku, czy wiesz jak sprawić, by miecz przestał się pojawiać za każdym razem, gdy o nim pomyślę?

Zgredek zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem. Wrócił chwilę później z pochwą na miecz.

- Miecz potrzebuje swojego pojemnika, Harry Potterze. To sprawi, że przestanie się pojawiać.

Harry przejął pochwę od małego skrzata i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. W skórze wytłoczono herby całej czwórki założycieli szkoły. Włożył miecz do pochwy i oddał całość Zgredkowi.

- Odniesiesz to do mojego dormitorium?

- Co tylko wielki Harry Potter zechce! – zawołał mały skrzat i zniknął z pyknięciem.

Ginny zachichotała, a Serena uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Harry spojrzał na Ginny z wyrzutem.

- Teraz myślisz, że to śmieszne, ale pomyśl, że kiedy będę miał własny dom, on będzie chciał do nas przyjść i pracować dla Domu Potterów. I to razem z Mrużką – dodał z uśmiechem.

- Przy tych wszystkich dzieciach, które sobie wymyśliłeś, panie Potter, każda pomoc się przyda – odpowiedziała wyniośle.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy. O Merlinie, spóźnię się na spotkanie z Jackiem! Zobaczymy się później – rzucił i wybiegł z Sali.

* * *

**Prywatny apartament Snape'ów **

Serena Snape weszła pospiesznie do apartamentu. Miała plany na wieczór i chciała wszystko przygotować nim jej mąż wróci.

Szybko weszła do salonu, zdjęła z siebie szatę i rzuciła ją na krzesło. Po kilku minutach na kominku huczał ogień, a na stole płonęły świeczki i stała przygotowana butelka brandy. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc, że Severus wchodzi.

- Serena? – dobiegł jego głos z korytarza.

- W salonie – odkrzyknęła.

Kiedy wszedł od razu zorientowała się, że jest w paskudnym nastroju. Nie miała pojęcia co go wywołało, ale wiedziała, że zaraz się dowie.

- Mamy radę pedagogiczną jutro wieczorem – warknął. – Dumbledore powiedział mi o tym po drodze do Wielkiej Sali.

- Wiem, Minerva powiedziała mi wcześniej – potwierdziła i pomogła mu zdjąć szatę. – Wyjęłam brandy, wiedząc, że pewnie będziesz jej potrzebował – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Pocałował ją przelotnie w czubek głowy i przeniósł się na kanapę. W tym czasie ona udała się do barku po szklanki. W drodze powrotnej wyjęła różdżkę, wycelowała w jego plecy i skupiła się na jego pośladkach. Rzuciła zaklęcie możliwie jak najciszej i schowała różdżkę. Podeszłą do niego od tyłu i podała mu szklankę nad ramieniem.

- Dziękuję – powiedział zmęczonym głosem. Wziął butelkę brandy ze stołu, nalał sobie odrobinę do szklanki i odstawił butelkę. Potem odchylił się i westchnął. Wziął mały łyk i nieco się odprężył. – Jak twój dzień? – spytał.

- Jak zwykle – odparła, opierając się o oparcie kanapy. – Żadnych wielkich katastrof, a zamek wciąż stoi. Coś ciekawego na dzisiejszej Obronie?

Gdy zaczął mówić, Serena delikatnie pomasowała jego ramiona. Severus podskoczył.

- Co się stało? – spytała, unosząc prawą rękę.

- Co? A, nic takiego – odparł zdekoncentrowany.

- Mówiłeś coś o dzisiejszych lekcjach – przypomniała mu, gdy siedział w ciszy.

Kiedy rozpoczął zabawną historię o jednym ze swoich uczniów, Serena ponownie położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i zaczęła rozmasowywać zesztywniałe mięśnie. Ponownie podskoczył i zaczął się wiercić. Przestała masować, ale nie cofnęła ręki.

- Severusie? Coś się stało?

- Stało? Nie. Chyba nie, tak myślę…

Urwał, gdy jej ręka znów zaczęła poruszać się na jego ramieniu. Przez moment wiercił się pod jej dotykiem, wreszcie zerwał się na równe nogi, niemal wylewając brandy ze szklanki. Obrócił się i spojrzał podejrzliwie na sofę.

- Co jest? – spytała, patrząc ze zdumieniem na poduszki.

- Mógłbym przysiąc… To znaczy myślałem, że może… - warknął sfrustrowany, odstawił szklankę na stolik i usiadł z powrotem. – To nic. Po prostu jestem zmęczony.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- To się odpręż – poleciła, gładząc go lewą ręką po włosach. – Wiem, że nie lubisz rad pedagogicznych, ale normalnie nie doprowadzają cię one do takiej złości. Coś się stało na lekcjach?

- Nie, przynajmniej nic złego. Uczniowie radzą sobie nieźle. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo lubię warzyć eliksiry, nienawidziłem nauczać tego przedmiotu.

- Wiem – zapewniła go, po czym ponownie położyła mu prawą rękę na barku i delikatnie ścisnęła. Zaczął się kręcić, zmieniając pozycję niczym dzieciak przyłapany na podjadaniu ciasteczek. Serena przygryzła wargę, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Zdwoiła wysiłki prawą dłonią, masując i gładząc jego ramię. Znów zaczął się wiercić i ześliznął się na sofie.

- Severusie, co robisz? – spytała. – Staram się zrobić ci relaksujący masaż, a ty ode mnie odskakujesz.

Usiadł i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na nią podejrzliwie. Widząc jej zdumione spojrzenie wzruszył ramionami i przeciągnął dłonią po włosach.

- To przedziwna sprawa…

- Co takiego?

- Nieważne. Muszę być bardziej zmęczony niż myślałem – mruknął, opierając się ponownie i mocno zapierając się stopami.

- Biedny Severus.

Pocałowała go w czubek głowy i pogłaskała uspokajająco po lewym ramieniu. Gdy przysunął się do niej, poruszyła prawą rękę. Gdy tylko dotknęła prawego barku, Severus podskoczył, chwycił jej dłoń i mocno szarpnął. Nie spodziewała się tak szybkiego ruchu i straciła równowagę, przewalając się przez oparcie sofy i lądując częściowo na jego kolanach w wyjątkowo mało dystyngowany sposób.

- Severusie! – pisnęła.

- Myślałaś, że tego nie zauważę? – warknął. – Przez cały dzień widziałem uczniów robiących dokładnie to co ja przed chwilą: wiercących się na siedzeniach i kręcących wokół stołów w Wielkiej Sali.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Oczywiście że wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później się w tym połapiesz. Szczerze mówiąc myślałam, że z twoim doświadczeniem szpiega będzie to znacznie szybciej. Podobno masz talent do czynienia obserwacji? – spytała figlarnie.

- Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? – spytał, ignorując przytyk.

Powiedziała mu o notatniku Harry'ego i zaklęciu, którego się nauczyła. Wyjaśniła mu też, skąd inni uczniowie o nim wiedzą.

- To może wyjaśniać przyczynę rady pedagogicznej – burknął Severus.

- Bez wątpienia – zgodziła się Serena z szerokim uśmiechem.

Puścił jej rękę i pomógł jej usiąść. Jednak jego szaty zawadziły o stojącą na blacie szklankę i wylały zawartość na podłogę. Po pokoju rozszedł się intensywny zapach brandy.

- Zetrę to – zadeklarowała się Serena. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, usunęła bałagan i ponownie napełniła jego szklankę. Obróciła się do niego chwilę po tym, jak Severus ze złośliwym uśmiechem schował swoją różdżkę.

Wziął łyk brandy, a ona wtuliła się w niego. Wziął ją za rękę i przeciągnął paznokciami po jej dłoni. Serena aż podskoczyła. Kiedy powtórzył ten ruch, podskoczyła znowu i wyrwała mu rękę.

- Severusie!

- Myślałaś, że tylko ty się tego nauczyłaś? – spytał ją, ponownie łapiąc za rękę. Zaśmiał się, gdy zaczęła się wiercić. Odstawił szklankę na stół i siadł do niej przodem. – To zaklęcie zdecydowanie ma ciekawe zastosowania – mruknął unosząc zawadiacko brwi.

* * *

**Rada Pedagogiczna Hogwartu **

W gabinecie panował chaos. Nauczyciele byli oburzeni zachowaniem uczniów w ostatnim czasie. Trójka ludzi obserwowała kłótnię z rozbawieniem, a jedna osoba z rosnącym poczuciem zażenowania.

To była pierwsza rada pedagogiczna, w której Harry brał udział i nie miał pojęcia czego miało dotyczyć spotkanie, póki nie przybył na miejsce. Uznał, że gryfońską odwagę może sobie wsadzić i postanowił w ogóle nie zabierać głosu na ten temat.

Serena i Severus Snape przyglądali się temu powstrzymując śmiech. Co prawda nie byli zadowoleni z efektu, jaki zaklęcie wywarło na koncentracji uczniów, ale żadne nie skarżyło się zbyt mocno. W końcu dzięki niemu bawili się zeszłej nocy znakomicie, rzucając je na siebie na zmianę.

Albus Dumbledore również zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia nowego zaklęcia. Podsłuchał poprzedniego dnia, jak jeden z chłopców z siódmego roku uczy go swoich kolegów na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Wiedział również skąd wzięło się zaklęcie i znał okoliczności w jakich wyciekło do grona uczniowskiego. Wielu nauczycieli ignorowało krążące po szkole plotki, ale Dumbledore cieszył się nimi, jako że przypominały mu o latach jego młodości.

Po kolejnym cierpkim komentarzu Minervy Dumbledore pozbierał myśli i odchrząknął.

- Nie sądzę, by to nowe zachowanie powodowało wiele szkód – rzekł. – Oczywiście, utrudnia nam nieco prowadzenie lekcji, ale myślę, że efekt nowości wkrótce się skończy.

- Nowości? Jakiej nowości? – spytała Minerva. Widząc jego nieco spłoszone spojrzenie, spojrzała na niego surowo. – Co o tym wiesz, Albusie? Wiem, że coś ukrywasz.

- Być może, Minervo, ale będziesz mi musiała zaufać. Zachowanie uczniów wróci do normy w stosownym czasie.

Wicedyrektorka nie przestawała domagać się wyjaśnień. Severus nachylił się do żony i wyszeptał:

- Jeśli zeszła noc jest jakimś wyznacznikiem, to myślę, że Albus nie docenia sytuacji. Ja tam nie zamierzam się tym znudzić w najbliższym czasie.

Serena parsknęła śmiechem, ściągając na siebie gniewne spojrzenie McGonagall.

- Uważasz to za zabawne?

- Uważam za zabawną twoją reakcję – odparła spokojnie Serena. – Poza tym uczniowie nie są tacy źli.

- Nie tacy źli! – krzyknęła Minerva. – No to powiem wam, że przez to całe wiercenie się, panna Bones zmieniła moje biurko w czterometrowego pytona, bo nie była w stanie porządnie wycelować!

- Więc ukarz dziewczynę za nieuwagę – zaproponował oschle Severus. – Serena ma rację. Uczniowie nie są tacy źli.

Minerva otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Severus wstał ze swojego miejsca.

- Jako że nie mamy już nic do dodania, prosimy o wybaczenie, ale na tym zakończymy nasz udział w tym zebraniu. Mamy z żoną plany na wieczór – oznajmił Severus.

- Oczywiście, moi drodzy – odrzekł z uśmiechem Albus. – Bawcie się dobrze.

- Dziękujemy, dyrektorze – powiedziała Serena, dostrzegając błysk w jego oku.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, ucinając pełen protestu pisk Minervy. Harry osunął się niżej na krześle, z całego serca pragnąć udać się za Snape'ami.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny, późny wieczór, ten sam dzień **

Wan Chang siedziała w rogu Pokoju Wspólnego ignorowana przez większość innych osób w nim obecnych. Pracowała nad dodatkowym wypracowaniem zadanym jej przez dyrektora. Ostatnimi czasy Wan była zdecydowanie bardziej przygaszona. Wciąż miała kilkoro przyjaciół, którzy pomagali jej w miarę możliwości, ale ostatnie dwa tygodnie stanowiły dla niej naprawdę przełomowe doświadczenie.

Dumbledore zaangażował ją do pracy przy dużym projekcie naukowym. Jej zadanie było relatywnie proste: miała zbierać suche dane i porządkować je. Projekt badawczy, prowadzony w Świętym Mungu, miał na celu porównanie magicznych mocy czarodziejów czystej krwi i pozostałych. Te dane prowadziły ją ku wnioskom, do których bardzo nie chciała dochodzić.

Co prawda Wan nie była przyjaciółką mugolaków czy czarodziejów półkrwi, ale z danych pozyskanych w projekcie jasno wynikało, że jeśli coś nie zostanie zrobione, czarodzieje czystej krwi zostaną bez magii w ciągu maksymalnie dziesięciu pokoleń. Zbyt mała pula genetyczna osłabiała całą populację.

Jedno było dla niej jasne. Po tym jak zobaczyła, jak Potter załatwił Danny'ego bez różdżki, wiedziała, że nie chciałaby się znaleźć po drugiej stronie w tej walce.

Powiedziała to swoim „przyjaciołom", a oni wyśmiali jej strach. Tak więc teraz miała jedynie garstkę prawdziwych przyjaciół. Reszta uczniów ignorowała ją.

* * *

**Tu i tam… **

Manningtree w hrabstwie Essex, w którym w XVII wieku Mathew Hopkins zaczął swoją słynną karierę łowcy czarownic, było małym miasteczkiem. Właściwie jednym z najmniejszych w Anglii. Obecnie stanowiło miejsce wizyt miłośników historii i innych turystów i mimo swej niesławnej przeszłości zachowało dawny urok.

Pan Oxbridge wyprowadzał psa. Jako że była zima, nie dostrzegł spadku temperatury nim zrobiło się za późno. Dementorzy nadlecieli do miasteczka znad rzeki Stour, obdarzając pocałunkiem wszystkich mieszkańców.

W połowie poranka miejscowe władze zorientowały się, że mają problem. Ogłosiły kwarantannę i wysłały medyków, by zbadali dziwną epidemię. Ani jedna osoba nie umknęła dementorom.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny **

Zbliżał się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Następnego dnia uczniowie mieli rozjechać się do domów na święta. Starsi uczniowie gorączkowo biegali po Pokoju Wspólnym i dormitoriach przygotowując się do wieczornych tańców.

Harry jeszcze raz nerwowo szarpnął swoje szaty wyjściowe. Ginny nalegała na lżejsze kolory, więc tego dnia miał na sobie zielone szaty z czarnymi wykończeniami. Niespodziewanie dla niego Gladrag naszył mu również herb rodu Potterów nad sercem.

Colin chodził po dormitoriach, by upewnić się, że ci, którzy chcą zdjęcia, są gotowi. Tak jak w poprzednim roku grupa chłopaków zrobiła zrzutkę na całe mnóstwo rolek z filmem.

Pokój Wspólny był bardzo zatłoczony. Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego wciąż kręciło się tam dużo młodszych uczniów. Z reguły w te wieczory, kiedy odbywały się bale, ci młodsi znikali w swoich pokojach.

Erika podeszła do Harry'ego, a zaraz za nią tuptał Eryk. Dziewczynka powiodła po Harrym spojrzeniem z góry na dół, jakby chciała powiedzieć „Nawet jeśli Ginny nie będzie zadowolona, to mi się podoba".

- Naprawdę będziesz tańczył z _dziewczyną_, profesorze Harry? – spytał Eryk. Miał jedenaście lat, więc wypowiedział słowo _dziewczyna_, jakby było to coś obleśnego, czego należy unikać za wszelką cenę.

- Oczywiście. Przecież tańczyłem z Eriką, prawda?

- Ale to moja siostra! To co innego! – zaprotestował Eryk.

Erika zerknęła na brata spode łba.

- A ja uważam, że profesor Harry świetnie tańczy. I nie boi się dziewczyn, jak niektórzy ludzie, co ich znam! – stwierdziła, pociągając pogardliwie nosem.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, słuchając ich sporu.

Wyprostował się, widząc że z dormitorium schodzi Ginny. Jej widok zaparł mu dech w piersi. Jej szata uwypuklała każdy szczegół jej figury. Włosy spływały na ramiona rzeką fantastycznych loków. A co najważniejsze, jej spojrzenie wyrażały miłość i wyzwanie i wiedział, że jest ono przeznaczone dla niego i tylko dla niego.

Ujął jej dłoń jedną ręką, a drugą pogładził ją po policzku.

- Jesteś taka piękna, Gin. Tak idealna – powiedział półgłosem, nie mogąc się nacieszyć jej widokiem.

Ginny widziała po jego reakcji, że cała jej ciężka praca dała oczekiwane efekty. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wspięła na palce, by pocałować go w policzek.

Poczekali, aż Colin zrobi im zdjęcie, potem życzyli bliźniętom dobrej nocy i ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali. Profesor Flitwick poprosił Harry'ego o pomoc przy świątecznych dekoracjach.

Sala została powiększona, a w jednym rogu stała wielka ubrana choinka. Pod ścianą znajdowało się małe podium dla zespołu. Fatalne Jędze miały zajęty ten termin, więc do zamku sprowadzono nowy zespół, zwany Tańczącymi Smokami. Ściany zaklęto, by wszystkim uczestnikom balu wydawało się, że dryfują wśród chmur ponad pokrytą śniegiem ziemią.

Harry i Ginny zajęli miejsca przy stole razem z Ronem, Hermioną, Nevillem i Luną. Ostatnią parą, która do nich dołączyła, byli Blaise i Susan. Jak poprzednie bale, ten też zaczął się od obiadu.

Dla nauczycieli zarezerwowano specjalny stół na końcu Wielkiej Sali. Weszli do niej wspólnie i ruszyli do swojego stołu. Wszyscy mieli na sobie najlepsze szaty. Gdy tylko usiedli, od ich stołu dobiegł jaskrawy błysk. Kiedy światło zniknęło, odkryli że zaszły drastyczne zmiany.

Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall byli odziani w kompletne stroje Świętego Mikołaja, razem w wielkimi fałszywymi brzuchami. Pozostali nauczyciele skurczyli się i byli odziani w stroje elfów, pomocników Mikołaja. Wyjątkiem był Flitwick, który urósł i był zachwycony swoim nowym wzrostem! Sala wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Koniec psot – mruknął Harry z lekkim uśmiechem.

Ginny usłyszała to i uderzyła go w ramię.

- Miałeś z nami współpracować! – powiedziała.

- A ty pozwoliłaś mi wziąć udział, kiedy poszłaś mścić się na Millicent? – spytał z uśmiechem. -Chociaż szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy chciałbym brać udział w ataku dwudziestu dziewczyn na jedną. A w ogóle to ile potrwa nim napis „Nie tknę więcej Harry'ego Pottera" zniknie jej z czoła?

- Jakiś tydzień albo dwa – odparła Ginny, wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym sama się o to prosiła atakując ciebie. Dałam to wyraźnie do zrozumienia w zeszłym roku, ale najwyraźniej trzeba jej było to powtórzyć.

Oboje obrócili się do stołu nauczycielskiego, widząc że Mikołaj-Dumbledore wstaje z miejsca. W Sali zapadła cisza. W jego oczach skakały ogniki, gdy patrzył po uczniach. Założył jedną rękę za szeroki pas.

- Ho, ho, ho! Wygląda na to, że ho,ho,ho, któryś z elfów Świętego Mikołaja płata dziś figle, ho, ho, ho!

Gdy mówił, jego brzuch trząsł się jak galareta. Większość uczniów czystej krwi nie miała pojęcia, czemu mówi tak dziwacznie, ale ci półkrwi i mugolaki szybko im wyjaśnili.

Po obiedzie Tańczące Smoki zaczęły grać. Ku zaskoczeniu i zadowoleniu Harry'ego Ron natychmiast poprowadził Hermionę na parkiet. Harry z Ginny podążyli za nimi.

Gdy tańczyli, zauważył, że jeden z nauczycieli spóźnił się i nie przyszedł sam. Uśmiechnął się widząc Jacka wprowadzającego Hestię Jones do Wielkiej Sali. Wyglądało na to, że nie czuje się komfortowo w czarodziejskich szatach. W pewnym momencie tańca Harry i Ginny zbliżyli się do nich.

- Mały, ani słowa o piżamie, albo na następnym treningu przeczołgam cię we wszystkie możliwe strony – warknął Jack.

- Jack, wyglądasz świetnie, bardzo czarodziejsko – odpowiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

Mikołaj-Dumbledore przepychał się przez tłum, rozdając mijanym ludziom małe paczuszki z prezentami. Wyglądało na to, że ma zaczarowany wór, który nigdy nie stawał się pusty. Wyraźnie niezadowolony podał Harry'emu i Ginny ich prezenty.

- Ho, ho, ho! Mam nadzieję, że spodobają wam się prezenty! Ho, ho, ho! – powiedział, po czym poczłapał dalej rozdawać podarki.

- Dzięki Mikołaju! – zawołał za nim Harry.

Harry zaczął chichotać i Ginny spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Harry, coś ty wymyślił? Co jest w tych paczkach?

- Patrz na Hermionę. Kiedy otworzy prezent, domyślisz się po jej reakcji. Właściwie to chodźmy do stołu. Oni tam zaraz powinni wrócić.

Poprowadził ją do stołu, by mogli się czegoś napić. Kiedy skończyła się piosenka, wszyscy wrócili do stołów, by sprawdzić co zawierają ich prezenty. Harry oparł się wygodnie i patrzył z wielgachnym uśmiechem, jak Hermiona otwiera swój podarek. Zajrzała do pudełka i jęknęła. Potem nachyliła się i uderzyła kilka razy czołem w stół.

Ginny otworzyła swój prezent, spojrzała na Hermionę i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Mikołaj dawał wszystkim na Boże Narodzenie cytrynowe dropsy! Wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na Hermionę i wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Hermiona wciąż uderzała głową o stół czerwona jak burak. Harry zdołał za jednym zamachem spłatać figla jej i nauczycielom.

Gdy zaczął się ostatni taniec wieczoru, Harry ponownie powiódł Ginny na parkiet. Trzymał ją blisko siebie, ciesząc się tym uczuciem bliskości.

- Wiesz, już coraz bliżej – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Spojrzała mu w oczy zaskoczona. _Jak on może teraz mówić o Voldemorcie? _pomyślała ze złością.

- Już się nie mogę doczekać – wyszeptał.

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytała, rozzłoszczona jego słowami.

Zamrugał zdziwiony. Nie oczekiwał, że się zezłości!

- Mówię o dniu, kiedy będziemy mogli wziąć ślub. A myślałaś, że o czym? – spytał zmieszany.

Jej złość natychmiast stopniała i przytuliła się do niego z uśmiechem.

- Nie ważne, kochanie. I tak, ja też nie mogę się doczekać. Chyba spodoba mi się bycie panią Potter – odpowiedziała, zatracając się w jego iskrzących zielonych oczach.

Nachylił się, by ją pocałować i tak jak ostatnim razem jego magia otoczyła oboje. Nad głowami pary po niebie przemknęły spadające gwiazdy, a przez moment ponad muzyką można było usłyszeć pieśń feniksa.

Gdy muzyka się skończyła, objął jej ramiona i poprowadził ku wyjściu. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Panie Potter, wie pan świetnie jak zakończyć idealny bal.

- To wszystko dzięki towarzystwu, panno Weasley. Bez ciebie byłoby to niemożliwe.

Nikt nie chciał zwrócić im uwagi, że cały czas otacza ich delikatna poświata.

* * *

**Do domu na Boże Narodzenie **

Podróż do domu z Hogwartu nie obfitowała w ciekawe wydarzenia. Harry, Ron i Ginny spędzili większość czasu zapewniając Eryka i Erikę, że będą mile widziani w ich domu. Gdy tylko przybyli na Kings Cross, Molly zgotowała im gorące powitanie. Potrzebowali aż dwóch taksówek, by dotrzeć z dworca do Dziurawego Kotła, skąd przez Fiuu udawali się do Nory.

Te święta mieli spędzić trochę inaczej niż zwykle. Co prawda świąteczne śniadanie mieli zjeść tradycyjnie w Norze, ale na kolację mieli iść na Grimmauld Place.*

Bliźnięta niepewnie patrzyły na kominek w Dziurawym Kotle. Nigdy wcześniej nie podróżowały przez Fiuu i czuły się nieco niepewnie. Harry zaproponował, że weźmie je ze sobą, gdy Molly, Ginny i Ron już przejdą.

Eryk i Erika podali mu ręce i cała trójka weszła do kominka. Harry skinął głową. Na ten znak Erika wrzuciła proszek Fiuu, a Harry zawołał:

- Nora!

Zniknęli w zielonym płomieniu.

Po chwili wyszli z kominka w Norze. Eryk i Erika zapiszczeli i wyrwali się Harry'emu, gdy dojrzeli Tonks i Jasona. Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Udało im się przejść przez Fiuu i nie wywrócić!

Gdy tylko to pomyślał, potężne pchnięcie obaliło go na ziemię. Spojrzał oburzony na Rona.

- Po co to zrobiłeś, do cholery? – spytał groźnie.

- Nie może być tak, żebyś się nie wywracał korzystając z Fiuu. To burzy naturalny porządek rzeczy! – odpowiedział rudzielec z szerokim uśmiechem, a potem podał mu rękę i pomógł wstać.

Molly wzięła bliźnięta za rękę i pokazała im ich nową sypialnię, której dobudowanie do domu zlecił Remus. Jason podążał tuż za nimi.

- Tonks, chciałbym z tobą chwilę porozmawiać – odezwał się Harry. – Daj mi chwilę, żebym się przebrał, a potem pogadamy w kuchni, dobrze?

Skinęła głową, nie odrywając oczu od bliźniąt i Jasona, którzy odchodzili korytarzem.

Harry przebrał się w wygodniejsze ubrania i zszedł do Tonks do kuchni. Bliźnięta i Jason wciąż byli w ich nowej sypialni. Molly nalała Harry'emu i Tonks po filiżance herbaty, potem nalała sobie i usiadła.

- Wiem, że wciąż próbujecie zdecydować co będzie najlepsze dla bliźniąt i Jasona – zagaił Harry. – Nie powinienem się w to mieszać. Ale za pozwoleniem was obu chciałbym wziąć cała trójkę razem z Ginny na Ulicę Pokątną na małe świąteczne zakupy. Dam całej trójce odrobinę pieniędzy, by mogły pokupować prezenty dla siebie nawzajem i każdego, komu będę chcieli je dać. Chciałbym, żeby cała trójka miała rodzinne, fajne święta. Podejrzewam, że nigdy wcześniej takich nie mieli.

Tonks i Molly spojrzały po sobie.

- No nie wiem, Harry. Bliźnięta dadzą sobie radę, ale Jason jest bardzo mały. Wolałabym, żeby poszedł z wami ktoś dorosły – odpowiedziała Molly. Harry skrzywił się na jej słowa.

- Molly – napomniała ją łagodnie Tonks – Harry jest już pełnoletni, a Ginny będzie za niecały rok.

Molly zbladła.

- Harry, strasznie cię przepraszam. Po prostu myślę o tobie jak o jednym z moich dzieci.

Przytuliła go mocno, z całego serca co Harry w głębi duszy uwielbiał.

- Molly, nie ma sprawy. Jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, to może poproszę Remusa, żeby mi jutro towarzyszył? – zaproponował z uśmiechem, by pokazać, że naprawdę rozumie jej uczucia. Wstał i ruszył do Fiuu, by porozmawiać z Remusem, ale Molly złapała go za rękę.

- Harry, ja naprawdę…

- Molly, nic się nie stało, serio. Przez większość życia nie miałem mamy, która by się o mnie martwiła. To naprawdę miłe uczucie, że wreszcie taką mam.

- Harry – wtrąciła się Tonks. – Poproszę Remusa, żeby spotkał się z wami o, powiedziemy, 10.00 rano w Dziurawym Kotle? Teraz po prostu idź do bliźniąt i Jasona i powiedz im o wycieczce.

Harry skinął głową i poszedł do dzieci.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałam! – wyznała Molly, gdy Harry wyszedł z kuchni. – Gdyby na jego miejscu był Ron, albo któryś z moich chłopców to awantura byłaby gotowa.

- Harry nie jest taki jak reszta twoich chłopców – zauważyła Tonks. – Jest mężczyzną pod wszystkimi względami, które mają znaczenie. Ale nigdy nie otrzymał takiej miłości, jaką przez całe życie obdarzałaś chłopców, więc jest skłonny ją przyjąć, podczas gdy Ron i reszta już nie – uśmiechnęła się. – Podejrzewam, że jeszcze długo po tym jak ożeni się z Ginny i będą mieli własne dzieci, Harry będzie przyjmował nieco matkowania.

Molly uśmiechnęła się z tęsknotą.

**Ulica Pokątna, następny dzień **

Następnego poranka Remus czekał na Harry'ego, Ginny, bliźnięta i Jasona w Dziurawym Kotle. Mężczyzna odwiedzał Jasona tak często, jak tylko pozwalał mu na to natłok zajęć, więc chłopczyk znał go całkiem dobrze, na tyle, by z ufnością ująć go za rękę, gdy tylko przybył.

Harry obrócił się do dzieci.

- Moi drodzy, plan jest taki: najpierw idziemy do Gringotta, czarodziejskiego banku, by wziąć pieniądze. Potem każde z was dostanie pięćdziesiąt galeonów na prezenty świąteczne.

Cała trójka patrzyła na Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami i kiwała głowami. Ginny z trudem tłumiła śmiech na ten widok. Po tym wprowadzeniu cała grupa wyszła z Dziurawego Kotła na Ulicę Pokątną.

Harry poprowadził ich prosto do Gringotta. Gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce, spytał czy Gryfek jest dostępny. Po kilku minutach pojawił się wezwany goblin.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z zamkniętymi ustami. Powszechnie wiedziano, że pokazywanie zębów goblinowi to śmiertelna obraza.

- Gryfku, miło cię znowu widzieć. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku – przywitał się uprzejmie Harry.

- Owszem, wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, panie Potter – odrzekł goblin. – Czym mogę panu dziś służyć?

- Gryfku, chciałbym, żebyś poznał trójkę moich dobrych przyjaciół. Chciałbym otworzyć dla nich konta z przeznaczeniem na opłacenie ich edukacji. Ustanów je proszę z zawartością pięćdziesięciu tysięcy galeonów z możliwością wybrania pięciuset galeonów rocznie. Pobierz te pieniądze z jednej z moich skrytek.

Remus złapał Harry'ego za ramię i syknął:

- Co ty na miłość Merlina robisz?

- Zabezpieczam ich edukację. Dzięki temu będą miały pieniądze przez cały okres szkoły – odpowiedział Harry szeptem. – Jeśli zostaną z Weasleyami, te pieniądze pokryją dodatkowe wydatki. Jeśli wy ich adoptujecie, to i tak wszystkie koszty będą pokryte.

Remus przetrawiał to przez moment, w końcu powiedział:

- Gryfku, z mojego konta też przekaż po pięćdziesiąt tysięcy galeonów na każde konto dla tej trójki.

Goblin pokiwał głową.

- Oczywiście, panie Lupin. Jeśli da mi pan chwilę, przygotuję wszystkie dokumenty oraz klucze do nowych skrytek.

Gdy skinęli głowami na zgodę, Gryfek zniknął na zapleczu.

- Robisz się zdecydowanie zbyt cwany, Harry – warknął Remus, ale uśmiechnął się, by pokazać, że nie jest naprawdę zły. – Planowałem zrobić to samo po świętach!

Po kilku minutach pojawił się Gryfek z trzema kluczami i naręczem dokumentów. Każde z dzieci musiało je podpisać, z kontrasygnatą Remusa i Harry'ego, jako zarządców majątku do osiągnięcia przez dzieci pełnoletniości. W końcu wręczył każdemu z dzieci ich klucz.

- Czy to będzie wszystko na dziś, panie Potter? – spytał Gryfek.

- Nie, Gryfku. Czy mógłbyś przynieść nam trzy portfele z pięćdziesięcioma galeonami w każdym i obciążyć tym moje konto?

Gryfek sięgnął do jednej z szuflad i wyciągnął trzy zaklęte portfele. Uniósł nad nimi rękę i wymamrotał inkantację. Wręczył je Harry'emu ze słowami:

- Każda z nich zawiera pięćdziesiąt galeonów, panie Potter.

Harry schował portfele do kieszeni.

- Dziękuję, Gryfku. Jak zwykle twoja pomoc była nieoceniona.

- Jeszcze jedno zanim pan wyjdzie, panie Potter. Miałem wysłać panu dziś sowę, ale skoro pan jest, to przekażę panu osobiście przesyłkę od dyrektora Ragnota – powiedział, podając zapieczętowaną kopertę.

Harry uniósł brew. W odpowiedzi Gryfek uśmiechnął się bez pokazywania zębów. Harry włożył kopertę do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

- Dziękuję Gryfku. Proszę pozdrowić dyrektora Ragnota. Mam nadzieję, że obaj będziecie cieszyć się udanym świętem Ookmar.

Gryfek zrobił wielkie oczy i ukłonił się nisko.

- Dziękuję, panie Potter.

Gdy wyszli z Gringotta, Remus zatrzymał się i spytał:

- Harry, skąd wiedziałeś o Ookmar?

- Po mojej ostatniej wizycie w Gringotcie uznałem, że warto poczytać trochę o goblińskiej kulturze – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. – Chodźmy na zakupy, potem wrócimy do Nory. Jestem ciekawy co znajduje się w liście od dyrektora Ragnota.

Zakupy zajęły im sporą część dnia. Harry wybrał kilka książek oraz miniaturowy zestaw do quidditcha w Markowym Sprzęcie do Quidditcha. Ginny w tym czasie odwracała uwagę sześciolatka. Właściwie każde z dorosłych miało swój dyżur i odwracało uwagę dzieci, podczas gdy pozostali kupowali w tym czasie dla nich prezenty.

Wczesnym popołudniem mieli już wracać do Nory, ale Harry podał Ginny pieniądze i powiedział, żeby kupili sobie drugie śniadanie w Dziurawym Kotle, bo on zapomniał o jednej rzeczy i potrzebuje przynajmniej pół godziny.

Wrócił po pięćdziesięciu minutach bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Już po chwili cała grupa wyszła z kominka w Norze.

* * *

**Nora **

Remus, Harry i Ginny podążyli do kuchni, a Tonks wzięła dzieci do pokoju, by pomóc im zapakować prezenty. Harry wyciągnął list od Ragnota i pogrążył się w lekturze, podczas gdy reszta niecierpliwie czekała aż skończy.

_Panie H. Potter,  
bez wątpienia zdaje Pan sobie sprawę, że naród gobliński posiada pewne zasoby magicznych zdolności. Nasi wróżbici dowiedzieli się o spisku wymierzonym w Hogwart, który zostanie zrealizowany na początku kwietnia przyszłego roku. Jako że był Pan istotnym czynnikiem umożliwiającym naszą udaną współpracę z Ministerstwem Magii, jesteśmy gotowi zaoferować Panu usługi Brygady Goblińskiej, która wesprze Pańską sprawę.  
Może Pan nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, ale Brygada Goblińska składa się z dwustu pięćdziesięciu goblinów. W zamian prosimy jedynie, by zwrócił się Pan z osobistym apelem do Minister Magii o renegocjację obecnie obowiązującego układu między narodem goblińskim i Ministerstwem Magii, który pozwoliłby cieszyć się nam większą równością względem czarodziejskiego świata.  
Czekam niecierpliwie na Pańską odpowiedź w tej sprawie.  
Z poważaniem,  
Ragnot,  
Dyrektor Gringotta _

Harry zbladł jak trup.

- Remus… - wyszeptał.

- Harry, co się stało? – zawołała przestraszona Ginny.

- Remusie, skontaktuj się natychmiast z Dumbledorem. Powiedz mu, że potrzebuję go tu natychmiast i niech zrobi co w jego mocy, by ściągnąć tu razem z nim Amelię – powiedział Harry bardziej stanowczo.

Remus zamrugał zdziwiony, ale popędził do Fiuu.

- Wszystko w porządku, Gin. Po prostu nie co dzień ma się w ręku list, który zmieni historię – Harry uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do swojej narzeczonej.

Po krótkim czasie Remus wrócił do kuchni z Albusem Dumbledorem i Amelią Bones. Oboje byli zdumieni i zaciekawieni tak niespodziewanie zwołanym spotkaniem.

- Harry, dobrze cię widzieć, choć jestem nieco zaskoczona. Remus wspominał, że otrzymałeś kolejną wiadomość od goblinów? – zagaiła Amelia.

Harry wręczył jej list. Remus i Dumbledore czytali jej przez ramię. Kiedy skończyli usiedli ciężko na krzesłach i wpatrywali się w pergamin w dłoniach Amelii.

Do pomieszczenia weszła Molly i ku swojemu ogromnemu zdumieniu ujrzała dyrektora Hogwartu i Minister Magii siedzących w jej kuchni. Szybko zaserwowała wszystkim herbatę. Potem usiadła przy stole, zastanawiając się skąd ta zdumiona mina na wszystkich twarzach.

Amelia przerwała ciszę jako pierwsza:

- Harry, czy kiedykolwiek rozważałeś karierę w administracji rządowej? Uważam, że wysokie stanowisko w Ministerstwie pasowałoby do twoich talentów – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Remus potrząsnął głową w zadumie.

- Brygada Goblińska! Gdybym nie widział tego na własne oczy, nigdy bym nie uwierzył.

- Tak, to rzeczywiście kusząca oferta. Siła stojąca z Brygadą bardzo by nam się przydała – przyznał Dumbledore.

Amelia oddała list Harry'emu, który pokazał go Molly, zastanawiającej się, czego dotyczy ta rozmowa. Ginny czytała jej przez ramię, coraz bardziej zdumiona.

- Pani Minister, w związku z tym, że Ragnot oczekuje mojej odpowiedzi, chciałbym spytać czy byłaby pani skłonna renegocjować traktat? – Harry przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Harry, za Brygadę Goblińską jestem skłonna wręczyć im klucze do mojego biura! – zapewniła Amelia.

- Dobrze. Czy mam zapytać Ragnota czy zaakceptuje Remusa jako negocjatora nowego traktatu? – spytał Harry.

- Znakomicie, Harry, doprawdy znakomicie! A w czasie kiedy będziesz pisał ten list, może Molly poczęstuje nas kawałkiem tego pysznego placka, który właśnie stygnie? – spytał Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku. Molly zerwała się z miejsca i zaczęła podawać ciasto.

Harry zaczął coś gryzmolić na pergaminie, ale Ginny zabrała mu przybory do pisania.

- Harry, chcesz być nauczycielem, ale bazgrzesz niczym uzdrowiciel! Daj mi czysty pergamin. Napiszę to tak, żeby ktoś mógł to odczytać, a ty się podpiszesz – powiedziała.

Harry spojrzał na nią nieco zawstydzony. Faktycznie bazgrał jak kura pazurem. Podpisał czytelną kopię listu napisaną przez Ginny, a potem wręczył ją Remusowi, by ten dostarczył ją do Ragnota.

- Remusie, chciałbym cię prosić jeszcze o jedną rzecz, jako zarządcę mojego majątku – powiedział Harry.

- O co?

- Mógłbyś dokupić jeszcze pięćdziesiąt tysięcy akcji PRCD? – spytał Harry.

- Nie stoją zbyt dobrze, ale jeśli sobie tego życzysz, to się tym zajmę – odpowiedział Remus.

Amelia uniosła wzrok znad placka i spojrzała podejrzliwie na Harry'ego.

- PRCD?

- Powiedzmy, pani Minister, że planuję dla kogoś niespodziankę, która może się okazać mało przyjemna – odpowiedział Harry ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku.

Amelia i Dumbledore spojrzeli na siebie zaniepokojeni. W końcu Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami. Nie bardzo mieli możliwość coś z tym zrobić.

Tonks weszła do pokoju, trzymając Jasona na jednej ręce, a drugą prowadząc bliźnięta. Wydawała się zaskoczona widokiem Minister. Amelia spojrzała na młodą auror i dzieci i uniosła pytająco brew.

Tonks oddała Jasona Molly, wzięła od Harry'ego pióro i pergamin i naskrobała szybko pismo, które wręczyła Minister.

- Pani Minister, czy zechciałaby pani doręczyć to Kingsleyowi Shackleboltowi?

Amelia przeczytała pismo i aż wstrzymała oddech zaskoczona.

- Auror Tonks, rezygnuje pani ze służy? – zawołała. – Teraz? Gdy potrzebna nam każda para rąk?

Tonks usiadła obok uśmiechniętego Harry'ego. Molly oddała jej Jasona.

- Tak, pani Minister. I to obawiam się, że ze skutkiem natychmiastowym.

- Auror Tonks, domagam się wyjaśnień – powiedziała formalnie Amelia. Była wyraźnie zła. Lubiła Tonks i uważała, że kobieta ma przed sobą wielką przyszłość w Wydziale Aurorów.

- Pani Minister, te dzieci – odpowiedziała Tonks, wskazując na Erikę, Eryka i Jasona – potrzebują rodziny, matki i ojca. Ich rodzice opuścili ich po ostatnim ataku na mugolskie rodziny czarodziejów. Bliźnięta są matamorfami, tak jak ja. Jestem jedyną osobą, która może im pomóc w ćwiczeniu ich zdolności. A wreszcie mój mąż i ja pragniemy rodziny, ale nie możemy mieć własnych dzieci.

Żadne z dzieci, nie wydawało się zaskoczone tą przemową. Kiedy dorośli omawiali w kuchni gobliny i politykę, Molly i Tonks rozmawiały z dziećmi o ich przyszłości.

Minister spojrzała na Tonks, dostrzegła jej determinację i uznała, że czas na kompromis. Rozumiała argumenty młodszej kobiety. Kiedyś ona sama musiała wybierać między rodziną a karierą, ale postawiła na karierę.

- Auror Tonks, może doradzę Kingsleyowi, by zwolnił panią z aktywnej służby, ale bez utraty statusu Aurora? To by oznaczało, że może pani wrócić do służby, gdy najmłodsze z dzieci pójdzie do Hogwartu – zaproponowała.

_Zawieszenie w aktywnej służbie oznaczałoby, że będę musiała odbyć kurs wyrównawczy, nim wrócę do pracy_, pomyślała Tonks. _Ale wciąż będę miała moją rangę. To lepsze niż rezygnacja, a poza tym nie będę musiała wracać, jeśli nie będę chciała. _

- W porządku, pani Minister. Status nieaktywnej będzie w porządku. Szczerze mówiąc to więcej niż oczekiwałam – rzekła z ulgą Tonks.

- Poinformuję też Biuro ds. Adopcji, by oczekiwało pani wniosku – powiedziała z uśmiechem Amelia. – Czy mogę jako pierwsza pogratulować waszej nowej rodzinie?

Tonks z uśmiechem pokiwała głową. Przytuliła do siebie Jasona ze łzami w oczach. Remus podszedł do bliźniąt i uściskał je. Molly i Ginny miały łzy w oczach, podczas gdy Dumbledore patrzył na to wszystko i z aprobatą kiwał głową.

Tego dnia przy kolacji zdecydowano, że Eryk, Erika i Jason zostaną z Weasleyami do pierwszego dnia świąt. To da Remusowi i Tonks czas na przygotowanie dla nich pokoi. Erika co prawda martwiła się bardzo, że nie będzie już młodszą siostrą profesora Harry'ego, ale Harry zapewnił ją, że będzie jego siostrzyczką niezależnie co się stanie.

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, gdy Jason nie mógł dosięgnąć swojej szklanki z sokiem, przywołał ją do siebie. Był to pierwszy przypadek użycia przez niego magii. Co prawda wciąż nie powiedział ani słowa, ale Remus postanowił dać mu trochę czasu na aklimatyzację, a potem, jeśli okaże się to konieczne, sprowadzi myślouzdrowiciela.

Fred i George wpadli na kolację i od razu polubili bliźnięta. Eryk i Erika przez całą kolację walczyli ze sobą o kontrolę nad ich połączeniem. Najpierw mieli krótkie włosy, które potem stopniowo się wydłużały ku rozbawieniu bliźniaków Weasleyów, którzy tak dobrze bawili się oglądając ten spektakl, że ledwo przełknęli cokolwiek.

Eryk, siedzący pomiędzy Fredem i Georgem, przy odrobinie pomocy ze strony Harry'ego, wypełniał kieszenie bliźniaków puree z ziemniaków, gdy tylko rudowłosi mężczyźni śmiali się z wyczynów jego i jego siostry. Zapewne psota przez jakiś czas pozostałaby niewykryta, ale Eryk uznał, że ziemniaki nie mogą obejść się bez sosu!

Fred jako pierwszy poczuł wilgoć w kieszeni. Zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Ej, kto mi coś napchał do kieszeni? – zawołał.

George początkowo wybuchnął śmiechem, ale po chwili zorientował się, że on też ma coś ciepłego i wilgotnego w kieszeni. Spojrzała z konsternacją na brata.

- Bracie mój… - zaczął George.

- Wydaje mi się… - kontynuował Fred.

- … że padliśmy ofiarą figla…

- … kolejnej generacji Huncwotów!

Eryk, póki co zaledwie huncwocki czeladnik, nie nauczył się jeszcze jak udawać niewiniątka. Natychmiast zaczął chichotać, co z kolei doprowadziło do śmiechu Erikę i Jasona.

- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że ta trójka będzie teraz mieszkała z Huncwotem? – spytał Harry. – Za kilka lat mogą wysadzić was z figlarskiego biznesu.

- O nie, Harry – zaczął Fred. – W naszych oczach…

- … to naturalny talent… - kontynuował George.

- … który musimy wydobyć i oszlifować!

* * *

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie **

Jack Parsons przechadzał się samotnie po murach obronnych Hogwartu. W pewnym sensie czuł niemal taką samą presję jak Harry. Pod jego przewodnictwem Brygada Feniksa i oddziały ministerialne powoli stawały się naprawdę dobrymi jednostkami bojowymi. To nie to go jednak

martwiło, a prosty fakt. Choć spędził większość dorosłego życia trenując siebie i innych do walki, po raz pierwszy trenował młodych mężczyzn i kobiety do walki, w której sam nie mógł wziąć udziału. Udział w tej walce wykraczał poza jego możliwości. Było to zupełnie obce uczucie.

A do tego Hestia. Czarodziejka, auror i atrakcyjna kobieta, zaledwie kilka lat starsza od Tonks.

Westchnął i oparł się o blanki, spoglądając na boisko do quidditcha. Oczy miał otwarte, ale tak naprawdę nic nie widział, pogrążając się w wirze własnych myśli i uczuć.

- Co pana trapi, profesorze? – spytał Dumbledore, pojawiając się za nim bezszelestnie.

Jack odwrócił się gwałtownie, instynktownie przykucając w pozycji obronnej

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, rzucając spojrzenie ponad okularami-połówkami.

- Zapewniam, profesorze, że nie zamierzam pana skrzywdzić – powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

- Przepraszam, dyrektorze. Nie usłyszałem, że pan do mnie podchodzi – wyjaśnił Jack.

Dumbledore uniósł uspokajająco rękę.

- Nic się nie stało. Ale chciałbym ponowić pytanie: co pana trapi? Czuję pana niepokój.

Przez moment Jack przyglądał się starszemu mężczyźnie.

- Jest kilka rzeczy, które mnie trapią. Znam wojnę. Służyłem w Grenadzie, Panamie, Kuwejcie, Iraku i w kilku innych miejscach, o których nikt nigdy nie powinien się dowiedzieć. Chyba po prostu denerwuje mnie, że tym razem będę musiał siedzieć z boku. Mogę nauczyć waszych młodych mężczyzn i kobiety jak walczyć, ale kiedy zacznie się prawdziwa walka, ja nie będę mógł tam być i walczyć u ich boku. To nieprzyjemne uczucie. Czuję się taki… bezużyteczny.

- Nie ma nic dalszego od prawdy – zaoponował Dumbledore. – Ledwo pan zna nas czy nasze przekonania. Tak naprawdę jesteśmy zwykłymi ludźmi, polegającymi na magii w tych dziedzinach, w których mugole polegają na technologii. Każdy z tych chłopców i dziewcząt, którzy ruszą do walki, będzie niósł w sobie cząstkę pana. Będą wyposażeni w pańską wiedzę i pańskiego ducha. Właśnie dlatego bycie nauczycielem to jeden z najbardziej prestiżowych zawodów w naszym świecie. Wierzymy, że w procesie nauczania, dzielimy się sobą z naszymi uczniami i uczennicami. Uczy pan i zostawia cząstkę siebie nie tylko w nich, ale i w pracownikach Ministerstwa. A robi pan to podejmując ogromne ryzyko, w czasach, gdy wszyscy mugole i charłakowie są w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Obserwowałem pana uważnie przez te ostatnie miesiące i muszę powiedzieć, że podoba mi się to, co widziałem. Ożywił pan naszą szkołę nowymi pomysłami i ideami i traktował pan wszystkich równo i uczciwie. Chciałbym, by rozważył pan pozostanie na dłużej w naszej szkole. Wydaje mi się, że naszym uczniom przyda się trochę treningu fizycznego, a poza tym nasza nauczycielka Mugoloznawstwa planuje przejść na emeryturę po zakończeniu tego roku szkolnego.

- Myślę, że chętnie tu zostanę – odrzekł Jack. – Niezależnie od tego jak dziwne jest to miejsce, panuje tu pewien spokój. A proszę mi wierzyć, tu JEST dziwnie. Ale coś w tym wszystkim mówi mi, że to mój dom.

- Znakomicie. Wydaje mi się, że niejaka panna Jones właśnie przybyła, by cieszyć się pana towarzystwem – zauważył dyrektor, wskazując w stronę bramy. - Proszę przekazać jej moje pozdrowienia.

Dyrektor odszedł, a Jack odwrócił się z uśmiechem i obserwował kobiecą postać zmierzającą ku niemu od bramy.

* * *

**Nora, następny poranek **

Harry przebywał na podwórku, pomagając Erice i Erykowi poczuć się bardziej komfortowo na miotle. Na razie oboje potrafili się jedynie unosić i bali się dużych wysokości. Ginny szukała w jego pokoju starego koca, który był potrzebny jej mamie, gdy w jednej z szafek natknęła się na stos papierów. Zaciekawiona zaczęła je przeglądać. Większość stanowiły dokumenty finansowe i jakaś oficjalna korespondencja. Jednak zatrzymała się, gdy dotarła do czegoś, co wydawało się szkicem jego testamentu.

Drżącymi rękami odłożyła wszystko na miejsce i wyszła z pokoju. Zeszła na dół i odszukała mamę w salonie. Molly uniosła wzrok, gdy do pokoju weszła jej córka.

- Ginny, skarbie, co się stało? Jesteś strasznie blada! – zawołała Molly, zrywając się na równe nogi.

- Mamo, nie tutaj, proszę. Możemy pójść na chwilę na Grimmauld? Tonks jest tutaj, a Harry zajmuje się bliźniętami, więc nic im się nie stanie – wydusiła z siebie. Imię Harry'ego ledwo przeszło jej przez gardło.

Molly objęła córkę ramieniem i podprowadziła do kominka. Obie udały się na Grimmauld Place przez Fiuu.

Ku zaskoczeniu Molly na miejscu zastały Remusa, Hermionę i jej rodziców, którzy rozmawiali w salonie. Gdy tylko wyszły z kominka Ginny straciła resztki opanowania i zaszlochała, wtulając się w matkę.

Hermiona i Remus zerwali się z miejsc, zastanawiając się co się mogło stać. Molly zapewniła ich, że w Norze wszystko w porządku. Poprowadziła Ginny na sofę, gdzie dołączyła do nich Hermiona. Remus wstał i udał się po eliksir uspokajający z zapasów Zakonu. Po krótkiej chwili wahania Ginny go wypiła. Zaczęła się nieco uspokajać, choć z oczu dalej leciały jej łzy.

- Ginny, powiedz co się stało – spytała delikatnie Molly.

- Szukałam tego koca, tak jak mnie prosiłaś. Nie mogłam go znaleźć, więc sprawdziłam w szafce Harry'ego. Nie znalazłam koca, ale znalazłam jego… jego te… testament – odpowiedziała, zaciskając mocno powieki. – I wtedy to wszystko na mnie runęło.

Hermiona również miała łzy w oczach. Złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę. Remus klęknął u stóp trójki kobiet.

- Ginny, Harry nie sporządził testamentu, bo przewiduje, że umrze. Zrobił to, bo gdy ma się tyle pieniędzy co on, należy planować na każdą ewentualność. Chciał być pewny, że ty i twoja rodzina będziecie mieli środki do życia, gdyby coś mu się stało – wyjaśnił stanowczo.

- Nie chcę jego gównianych pieniędzy! Chcę jego! – warknęła Ginny w odpowiedzi.

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Jesteś równie ognista jak Lily! Będziesz go miała, naprawdę. Gdyby Harry nie był z tobą przegrałby, i to nie tylko wojnę z Voldemortem, ale całe życie. Straciłby wszystko. My – wskazał ludzi zgromadzonych w pokoju – dajemy mu siłę niezbędną do walki. Dajemy mu to naszą miłością i naszą wiarą w niego. Ale to ty Ginny, ty dajesz mu wolę. Ty dajesz mu powód do walki.

Popatrzyła na niego zmieszana, nie rozumiejąc co do niej mówi. Westchnął i spróbował ponownie.

- Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: gdyby ciebie nie było, jaki miałby powód do życia po śmierci Voldemorta? Jakie byłyby jego cele? Przy tobie snuje plany na przyszłość, o czym nie myślał ani razu zanim zostałaś jego dziewczyną. To coś o czy NIE POZWALAŁ sobie myśleć. Teraz pragnie dzieci, rodziny. Twoich dzieci, Ginny. To przyszłość, którą wspólnie zaplanowaliście jest powodem, dla którego on walczy. I właśnie dlatego wygra.

Ginny posłała Remusowi słaby uśmiech i otarła łzy rękawem. Używając technik poznanych na lekcja Legillimencji odepchnęła strach w głąb swojego umysłu i pogrzebała go tam.

- Lepiej się czujesz, skarbie? – spytała Molly.

- Tak, mamo. Przepraszam, że zachowałam się tak dziecinnie – odpowiedziała Ginny.

- Nonsens, moja droga. Miałaś prawo się zdenerwować. Może udasz się z powrotem do Nory i pomożesz Harry'emu z bliźniętami? Hermiono, jestem pewna, że Ronald też chętnie cię zobaczy – powiedziała Molly z uśmiechem.

Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że pozbywają się jej subtelnie, by starsi mogli porozmawiać między sobą, ale nie mogła nic z tym zrobić, choć od roku była już pełnoletnia. A poza tym chciała zobaczyć się z Ronem, nawet na kilka godzin.

Wzięła Ginny za rękę i obie młode kobiety udały się do Nory.

Gdy wyszły, Molly opadła na sofę i westchnęła ciężko.

- Na Merlina, Remusie, to zaczyna doskwierać nam wszystkim. Nie ona jedna płacze przed snem. A jeśli my czujemy taką presję, to co musi przeżywać Harry?

Remus nalał każdemu alkoholu i rozdał szklanki. Dan Granger odchrząknął i spojrzał na Molly.

- Nie będę udawał, że znam Harry'ego jakoś specjalnie dobrze, na pewno nie tak dobrze jak wy dwoje, ale nawet ja wyczuwam siłę jego charakteru. Ten chłopiec… nie, nie chłopiec. Ten młody mężczyzna jest zrobiony ze stali.

Molly spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością.

- Wiem. Odkąd wkroczył w nasze życie, zmienił je nieodwracalnie. Gdybyś spytał mnie dwa lata temu czy pozwolę mojej córce wślizgiwać się do łóżka mężczyzny odpowiedziałabym, że nie. Teraz nie mogę jej tego odmówić. Wydaje mi się nawet, że nie byłabym zła, gdyby powiedziała mi, że nosi jego dziecko.

Remus spojrzał na nią zdumiony, po czym zaśmiał się lekko.

- Wydaje mi się, że nie musisz się o to martwić – zapewnił ją. – Nawet jeśli Ginny się nie zabezpieczy, Harry na pewno o tym nie zapomni. Ale być może będziesz musiała zrewidować ich rozkład jazdy. Gdy tylko będzie po wszystkim, każda wolna czarodziejka, a zapewne i niejedna mężatka, będzie chciała zdobyć Harry'ego. Harry może je ignorować, ale Ginny nie będzie w stanie skończyć szkoły, jeśli będzie musiała walczyć z każdą czarodziejką w Wielkiej Brytanii. A z tego co wiem, to będzie z nimi walczyła.

- Co takiego wiesz? – spytała podejrzliwie Molly.

- Albus powiedział mi o incydencie z zeszłego miesiąca i drugim sprzed roku, kiedy Ginny aktywnie odpędzała zdeterminowane konkurentki. Od przyszłego roku będzie jeszcze gorzej, bo Harry nie będzie już uwiązany w Hogwarcie. Owszem, będzie tam pracował, ale weekendy i wieczory będą należały do niego, a będzie najbardziej pożądanym kawalerem w czarodziejskim świecie. A co najśmieszniejsze, ta perspektywa napawa go przerażeniem. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. On wie co musi zrobić i zrobi to, ale nie lubi myśli o sławie, którą mu to przyniesie. Nie, to zbyt proste słowo. On tego nienawidzi. Chce być po prostu Harrym. Powiedział mi kiedyś, że gdy to wszystko się skończy, będzie bał się pokazać publicznie. To jeden z powodów, dlaczego on tak bardzo cię kocha, Molly. Nigdy nie traktowałaś go jak Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Traktowałaś go jak Harry'ego. I to samo można powiedzieć o nas wszystkich.

* * *

**Nora, pierwszy dzień świąt Bożego Narodzenia, wczesny poranek **

Szarpnięcie.

Harry uchylił oczy i wyjrzał spod kołdry. Było mu ciepło i bardzo wygodnie. Ginny wtulała się w jego pierś, obejmując go ramionami. Coś go obudziło, ale co? Pomacał szafkę nocną w poszukiwaniu okularów, wreszcie znalazł je i założył na nos.

Szarpnięcie.

Znowu! Ktoś go ciągnął za duży palec u nogi! Uniósł głowę i zarumienił się po czubek uszu. Jego ruch obudził Ginny. Spojrzała nad kocem i dojrzała Jasona, który ciągnął Harry'ego za paluch u nogi. Niestety dla Ginny, jej rumieniec był bardziej widoczny niż u Harry'ego.

Harry zerknął na zegarek i niemal jęknął na głos. Była dopiero siódma rano. _I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o pospanie sobie dziś rano. _

- Co się stało, Jason? – spytał. Potem uświadomił sobie coś. Było Boże Narodzenie! Uśmiechnął się do małego chłopca. – Czy w nocy przyszedł Święty Mikołaj?

Chłopczyk energicznie pokiwał głową. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, a na ustach wielki uśmiech.

- I chcesz, żebyśmy zeszli na dół?

Kolejne skinięcie głową.

- Dobrze, uciekaj na dół, zejdziemy za parę minut. Potem sprawdzimy, czy Mikołaj przyniósł coś specjalnie dla ciebie – powiedział mu Harry z uśmiechem.

Chłopiec odwrócił się i wybiegł z pokoju. Harry bezróżdżkowo zamknął drzwi, żeby on i Ginny mogli się ubrać.

Ginny roześmiała się.

- Dobrze sobie poradziłeś – pochwaliła narzeczonego.

- Przecież nie będę na niego krzyczał za to, że nas obudził. Poza tym uznajmy to za trening przed tym Bożym Narodzeniem, gdy to nasze własne dzieci nas obudzą – odparł z uśmiechem.

Po kilku minutach weszli do kuchni, gdzie Molly serwowała już śniadanie, a przy stole siedzieli Artur, zaspany i ponury Ron oraz trójka podnieconych małych dzieci, które chciały jak najszybciej skończyć jeść, by dobrać się do prezentów.

Harry podszedł do Molly i pocałował na dzień dobry w policzek, po czym zajął swoje miejsce. Gdy stawiała przed nim talerz, wymamrotała na tyle cicho, by tylko on mógł usłyszeć:

- Mam nadzieję, że podobała ci się taka pobudka.

- Na pewno bywają gorsze – odparł z uśmiechem.

Pod wpływem dzieci Harry szybko podchwycił ich ekscytację. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać pałaszował śniadanie najszybciej jak się da. Najbardziej rozemocjonowany był niewątpliwie Jason. Dla niego Boże Narodzenie było naprawdę wielką sprawą, zwłaszcza że po raz pierwszy miał kogoś, komu na nim zależało.

W końcu, pośród żartów i przekomarzania, cała grupka przeniosła się do salonu. Harry usiadł na podłodze, Ginny oparła się o niego i wspólnie patrzyli, jak dzieciaki rozrywają opakowania swoich prezentów. Eryk był przeszczęśliwy, gdy rozpakował zestaw szachowy od Harry'ego i Ginny. Erika zapiszczała z radości na widok lunaskopu i książki zatytułowanej „Od mugolki do czarodziejki". Najbardziej zaskoczył ich Jason. Na widok miniaturowego zestawu do quidditcha oczy zaszły mu łzami, zerwał się z miejsca i mocno przytulił się do Harry'ego.

Molly ze łzami w oczach oglądała obrazek Nory, który dostała od Harry'ego. Po raz pierwszy młody czarodziej narysował coś z użyciem kolorów. Molly przyczepiła rysunek nad kominkiem za pomocą zaklęcia przylepca.

Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego z uśmiechem, a ten podał jej małe pudełko. Wewnątrz znalazła parę małych diamentowych kolczyków. Diamenty nie były duże, ale wydawały się promieniować własnym światłem.

- Moja mama dostała je od mojej babci – wyjaśnił Harry. – Z tego co mówił Remus, od wielu pokoleń otrzymuje je żona każdego Pottera. Rodzinna legenda głosi, że w ich wykonaniu pomagał sam Merlin. Nie wiem czy to prawda, ale pomyślałem, że ci się spodobają.

Dorośli zamilkli, a Ginny wyjęła kolczyki drżącymi rękami. Nawet jeśli legenda nie była prawdą, to i tak dotykanie czegoś, czego mógł dotykać Merlin było niesamowitym przeżyciem. Molly podeszła, by pomóc córce ubrać biżuterię. Przez dłuższą chwilę Ginny jedynie patrzyła na Harry'ego, ale za moment rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Pocałował ją w czubek głowy, nie przestając mocno przytulać. _To wspaniałe święta_, pomyślał. _Najlepsze jakie pamiętam._

* * *

**Słowniczek **

**Annapolis **to miasto w stanie Maryland, w którym mieści się amerykańska Akademia Marynarki Wojennej, w której Jack, jako oficer marines (czyli piechoty morskiej) musiał studiować.

Robert **Lee **to wybitny dowódca wojsk konfederackich z czasów amerykańskiej wojny secesyjnej.  
Bernard **Montgomery **dowodził w czasie II wojny światowej brytyjskimi oddziałami w Afryce Północnej, potem we Włoszech oraz był jednym z dowódców na froncie zachodnim po lądowaniu w Normandii.  
George **Patton **w czasie drugiej wojny światowej dowodził amerykańskimi wojskami w Afryce i Europie. Był kontrowersyjnym i wulgarnym ale uwielbianym przez żołnierzy dowódcą.

**Ojciec Tonks - **autor popełnił tu ewidentny błąd, bo ojciec Tonks jest mugolakiem, ale nie mugolem.

**Świąteczne posiłki **– tak jak pisałem przy okazji rozdziału świątecznego w „Armii Dumbledore'a", w krajach anglosaskich obchodzi się Boże Narodzenie nieco inaczej niż u nas. Najważniejszym posiłkiem jest tam śniadanie w pierwszy dzień świąt spożywane w rodzinnym gronie (jak u nas na Wielkanoc), podczas którego otwiera się prezenty. Wigilia nie jest tak ważnym i uroczystym dniem jak w Polsce i z reguły spędza się ją w gronie przyjaciół, choć osoby religijne chodzą na pasterkę czy specjalne nocne nabożeństwo (w zależności od wyznania).

* * *

_**Od autorów: **_

_Mówienie o Voldemorcie po imieniu to część nowej polityki ministerstwa względem wojny. Zapewne zauważyliście, że większość obecnych na procesie przestraszyło się tego imienia. Sądzia po prostu zignorował ich reakcję. Nowa Minister ma takie samo zdanie jak Harry i Dumbledore. Czy to nie głupota bać się zwykłego imienia? Większość czarodziejów może dalej się go bać, ale Amelia Bones nie zamierza tego tolerować w swoim Ministerstwie. _

_Miecz. No tak. Zmienił się. Czy to będzie jedyna zmiana? Kto wie? No tak, my wiemy. HAHAHAHA! (Wybaczcie)_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Dzięki serdeczne za wszystkie recenzje. Dalej idziemy w tempie na setkę. Damy radę? :) W zeszłym miesiącu moje historie odwiedziło ponad 5 tys. Czytelników, którzy wygenerowali prawie 18 tys. odsłon. Tak więc dzięki jeszcze raz i nie krępujcie się, zarzućcie recenzją ;) _

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na mojego bloga o książkach „Z pierwszej półki" zpierwszejpolki[kropka]blok[kropka]pl _

_**W następnym rozdziale:**  
- po co Harry'emu akcje PRCD?  
- co jeszcze knuje Voldemort?  
- więcej podziemi Hogwartu  
_


	10. Ptaki i Portrety

_**Od tłumacza:** Tradycyjne brawa dla Shaunee Altman za ekspresową korektę. Dzięki wszystkim za recenzje i widomości. Odezwało się do mnie kilku „cichych fanów", którzy czytają, ale nie komentują. Nie bójcie się, to naprawdę nie boli, a mi sprawia kupę frajdy._

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki" zpierwszejpolki. blox. pl (usuńcie spacje między fragmentami adresu)_

* * *

_**Od autora: **standardowe zastrzeżenie: Tak, to jest ten nudny moment, kiedy zapewniamy, że nie mamy żadnych praw do świata HP, a wszystkie one należą do J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Rozdział 10 – Ptaki i Portrety**

**Kolacja, pierwszy dzień świąt Bożego Narodzenia, Grimmauld Place**

Po południu Tonks przybyła do Nory, by pomóc dzieciom zebrać ich rzeczy i przeprowadzić je na Grimmauld Place. Harry był właścicielem tego domu, ale odkąd Remus ożenił się z Tonks, młody czarodziej oddał im górne piętro. Pierwsze piętro, parter i piwnice były przeznaczone do użytku Zakonu, choć Remus i Tonks używali dla swoich potrzeb kuchni na parterze.

Wkrótce po tym, jak Harry wszedł w posiadanie spadku, uznali wspólnie z Remusem, że wilkołak zostanie w tym domu do końca wojny. Jako zarządca majątku Harry'ego, Remus miał się także upewnić, że Grimmauld Place stanie się nieco lepszym miejscem do życia. Udało mu się tego dokonać w minionym roku, dzięki pomocy kilku skrzatów domowych wypożyczonych z Hogwartu. To Zgredek odkrył sposób na usunięcie portretu pani Black, który tak chętnie obrażał gości. Po prostu zniknął cała ścianę razem z malowidłem, a następnie odbudował ją od zera wspólnie z innymi skrzatami.

Remus i Harry podzielili się fortuną rodziny Blacków. Harry na to nalegał. Właściwie był to warunek, pod jakim Harry zgodził się w ogóle przyjąć cokolwiek. To sprawiło, że Remus, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, został naprawdę bogatym człowiekiem. Nienawykły do takiej sytuacji, zapewne wciąż chodziłby w zużytych ubraniach, gdyby nie interwencja Tonks. Nawet Remus musiał przyznać, że pieniądze czasami się przydawały.

Remus i Tonks spędzili trzy ostatnie dni na szaleńczych wyprawach do Londynu w poszukiwaniu wyposażenia do pokojów dla ich nowej rodziny. Urządzili trzy sypialnie, po jednym dla każdego dziecka, dekorując je w kolorach Gryffindoru. Teraz z niecierpliwością oczekiwali ich reakcji. Remus był zdenerwowany, Tonks przerażona.

Kiedy Tonks i dzieci skończyli pakowanie, wszyscy zebrali się w salonie Nory. Weasleyowie, Harry i Grangerowie również byli zaproszeni na wieczorny posiłek na Grimmauld Place. Najpierw w drogę ruszyła Tonks z dziećmi, potem Ginny, Ron i Harry, a na końcu Molly i Artur,

Harry, jak zwykle, potknął się przy wychodzeniu z Fiuu i runął jak długi na ziemię.

- No! To już bardziej przypomina ciebie! – zawołał Ron ze śmiechem. Ginny i Hermiona, która czekała na ich przybycie, parsknęły śmiechem i pomogły Harry'emu podnieść się z podłogi.

- Harry, no naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak możesz robić tyle trudnych rzeczy, a nie potrafisz podróżować świstoklikiem czy Fiuu bez przewracania się – zawołała Hermiona.

- Bo to jest trudne i wymaga wiele treningu. Poza tym ciągle mam nadzieję, że wynajdziesz jakiś lepszy sposób transportu – odparł Harry, usiłując zachować godność. Hermiona nie podjęła tematu. Była zbyt zajęta całowaniem Rona.

Harry i Ginny odsunęli się od kominka, by przywitać się z rodzicami Hermiony.

- Dzień dobry pani Granger, panie Granger – powiedział Harry.

- Harry, wydaje mi się, że po poprzednim roku możemy sobie darować te formalności – powiedziała Emma. – Zawdzięczamy ci życie mojego męża i córki, a dodatkowo udzielasz nam schronienia w tym pięknym domu. Chyba czas najwyższy, żebyś zaczął nam mówić po imieniu, nie sądzisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- W porządku. To jak wasze święta? – spytał Harry.

- Całkiem dobrze. Udało nam się spędzić trochę czasu z Hermioną i pomagamy Remusowi i jego żonie przygotować pokoje dla dzieci.

Przerwała im Molly, mówiąc do Remusa i Tonks:

- Tonks, może weźmiecie dzieci i pokażecie im ich nowe pokoje? Ja skoczę do kuchni i zobaczę co z kolacją. Zejdźcie, gdy będziecie gotowi.

Tonks spojrzała na Molly z wdzięcznością. Remus podał ręce bliźniętom i cała rodzina udała się na górę.

Cała trójka dzieci miała podobne pokoje. Główną różnicą były regały na książki i biura do odrabiania zadań domowych w pokojach dwójki starszych dzieci. W pokoju Jasona znajdowała się cała masa maskotek, którymi mógł się bawić. Bliźniaki, które już przywykły do spania oddzielnie, zakochały się w swoich nowych pokojach. Z kolei Jason nie mógł nacieszyć się nowymi zabawkami. Przytulił się mocno do Tonks, której oczy zaszły łzami.

Małżonkowie pokazali im cały dom, a potem wprowadzili całą trójkę dzieci do własnej sypialni. Posadzili je na łóżkach, a sami przysunęli sobie po krześle.

- Wiem, że rozmawialiśmy już o tym w Norze, ale chcę, byście pamiętali, że to jest teraz wasz dom – zaczął Remus z uśmiechem. – Wczoraj przyszły dokumenty, które oficjalnie to potwierdzają. Jesteśmy teraz waszymi rodzicami i będziemy się wami opiekować.

Erika złapała Eryka mocno za rękę, a potem ujęła dłoń Jasona.

- Będziecie naszymi mamą i tatą? Naprawdę? Nie odeślecie nas?

- Nie, kochanie, nie odeślemy was – zapewniła Tonks. – Możecie zatrzymać swoje nazwisko, albo możesz być Eriką Lupin, jak wolicie.

- Chyba wolałbym być Erykiem Lupin. Łatwiej przeliterować – odezwał się nieśmiało Eryk.

Remus parsknął śmiechem.

- W takim razie będziesz Erykiem Lupin!

- I możemy mówić do was mamo i tato? – spytała Erika, niemal tak nieśmiało jak jej brat.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Byłoby nam bardzo miło – zapewniła.

Po kilku minutach cała piątka Lupinów zeszła na dół, by dołączyć do swoich gości.

* * *

**Ron i Hermiona, ten sam wieczór**

Po posiłku Ron i Hermiona wymknęli się ukradkiem do gabinetu. Ron chciał coś z nią omówić, ale nie chciał tego robić przy ich przyjaciołach i rodzinie.

Hermiona zasiadła w dwuosobowym fotelu przed kominkiem i podwinęła pod siebie nogi. Wiedziała, że Ron czymś się martwi i patrzyła jak chodzi przed nią niespokojny, usiłując zebrać myśli.

- Ronald, uspokój się – poprosiła. – Po prostu powiedz to, co chcesz mi powiedzieć.

Na moment przestał krążyć po pokoju i zatrzymał się, by na nią spojrzeć. W jego spojrzeniu dostrzegła zarówno ból jak tęsknotę. Wiele ostatnio myślał o tej sprawie. Naprawdę go to dręczyło, wręcz spalało.

Wreszcie usiadł koło niej, starając się jej nie dotykać. Opuścił ramiona i zwiesił głowę niczym pokonany.

- Mionko… zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że byłoby ci lepiej beze mnie – wydusił z siebie, jego głos był jedynie o ton głośniejszy od szeptu.

Hermiona była zbyt wstrząśnięta tym wyznaniem, by odpowiedzieć.

- Po prostu się nie nadaję. Chciałem dać ci pierścionek zaręczynowy na ostatnie urodziny we wrześniu, ale nie mogłem znaleźć pracy na lato, żeby za niego zapłacić. Nie jestem tak bogaty jak Harry. Jesteś ode mnie dużo mądrzejsza. Moje oceny są ledwo przeciętne. Mogłabyś znaleźć sobie kogoś o wiele lepszego… - wyznał ze łzami w oczach.

Przez jej twarz przemknęły tysiące uczuć, ale siedziała dłuższą chwilę bez słowa. Potem uniosła się na kolanach, przysunęła do niego i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie.

- Ronaldzie – zaczęła delikatnie. – Nie obchodzi mnie ile masz pieniędzy. Harry i Ginny powiedzieli mi, że starałeś się znaleźć pracę tego lata. Trwa wojna, Ron. Ludzie nie zatrudniają, raczej starają się oszczędzać to, co mają. Jesteś dokładnie tym, czego zawsze potrzebowałam. Jestem zbyt poważna i mogłabym spędzić całe życie zakopana w książkach. Ale to ty pokazałeś mi, że w życiu jest coś więcej niż książki. Pokazałeś mi jak się bawić, jak cieszyć się życiem. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które w tobie kocham.

Po tych słowach pocałowała go delikatnie w czoło i mocno przytuliła.

- Na pierścionek przyjdzie czas – wyszeptała. – Potrzebuję twojej miłości, a nie jakiegoś pierścionka. Jak mogłeś myśleć, że nie jesteś dla mnie wystarczająco dobry, ty wielki głuptasie?

Objął ją i przycisnął mocno do siebie.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło Remusa, który odszedł spod drzwi gabinetu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

- Raport! – warknął Voldemort.

- Panie, wszystko gotowe na jutro – zameldował Śmierciożerca. – Mamy trzy Szwadrony Śmierci, które wykonają błyskawiczne ataki i uciekną za pomocą świstoklików. Przy tłumie, jaki schodzi się na święta, spodziewamy się zadać znaczące straty. Dodatkowo w tym samym czasie zostaną przeprowadzone ataki w mugolskim Londynie.

- Lepiej, żeby to się udało! – zagroził Voldemort.

* * *

**Mugolski Londyn**

Jednym z największych problemów, jakie mieli niemagiczni ludzie, był fakt, że nie potrafili dojrzeć magicznych stworzeń, takich jak dementorzy. Z tego względu władze nie miały absolutnie żadnego pojęcia co mogło spowodować zderzenie czterech autobusów wypełnionych katatonikami.

Kiedy to samo zdarzyło się następnego dnia w metrze, władze zaniepokoiły się tak bardzo, że poprosiły o pomoc Światową Organizację Zdrowia i Amerykańską Agencję Chorób Zakaźnych. Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Zdrowia wydało oficjalne ostrzeżenie, które rozesłano do wszystkich szpitali w kraju.

BBC po raz pierwszy nadało materiał o dziwacznej chorobie, której rezultatem jest śpiączka. Do serc londyńczyków zakradł się strach w stopniu nieznanym od czasów niemieckich bombardowań w czasie drugiej wojny światowej. Jednak panika jeszcze nie wybuchła.

Ministerstwo Magii, zajęte własnymi problemami, wreszcie zorientowało się, że w mugolskiej społeczności dzieją się naprawdę niepokojące rzeczy.

* * *

**Ulica Pokątna, dwa dni przed Sylwestrem**

Atak był nagły i śmiercionośny. Na szczęście Śmierciożercy nie przewidzieli dwóch rzeczy. Świąteczne tłumy były w porze południowej znacznie rzadsze niż oczekiwali, a dodatkowo na patrolu przebywali aurorzy, prowadzący praktyczne szkolenie dla grupy rekrutów. Ministerialne siły zostałyby pokonane, ale po dwóch minutach walki wsparło ich przeszło dwudziestu pięciu goblińskich strażników, którzy zaatakowali z Gringotta.

Ostatecznie tylko dziesięciu Śmierciożerców zdołało ujść z pola walki, ale dokonali niemałych zniszczeń. Dwóch aurorów zginęło, a czworo rekrutów zostało rannych. Zginęło dziesięcioro cywilów, a kolejna trzydziestka odniosła rany. Niemałym zniszczeniom uległy również nieruchomości i towary w sklepach.

* * *

**Nora**

Harry siedział w kuchni z Ginny, Molly, Ronem i Hermioną. Przekopywał się przez korespondencję, głównie rzeczy od Remusa dotyczące jego finansów. Remus wciąż wykorzystywał specjalne zaklęcia do przesiewania jego poczty, ale czasami coś się przez nie prześliznęło. Harry dostrzegł list, którego nie rozpoznawał, otworzył i wyciągnął pergamin.

Kiedy tylko otworzył kopertę, na stół wypadła fotografia i malutki skrawek materiału.

Ginny podniosła materiał i zdjęcie i spojrzała na Harry'ego z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Ten natychmiast zaczął się tłumaczyć.

- Nie… nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiesz przecież, że czasem coś się przedostanie przez filtry.

Ron sięgnął po starannie upozowane zdjęcie, przedstawiające czarodziejkę w bardzo skąpym odzieniu, ale Hermiona uderzyła go w rękę.

- Ronald, ty też nie musisz się gapić na pocztę od fanek Harry'ego – zganiła go ostro.

Harry wrzucił w ogień pergamin razem ze zdjęciem. Po czym delikatnie przejął stringi, które Ginny kręciła na palcu i rzucił je w płomienie śladem listu.

Miał już wrócić do przeglądania poczty, ale nagle jego wisiorek drgnął ostrzegawczo. Ginny dostrzegła ruch wisiorka i spojrzała pytająco na narzeczonego. Odpowiedział jej nieco spanikowanym wzrokiem.

- Harry? Co się dzieje? – spytała.

- Chyba zaczyna się kolejny atak – odpowiedział, jego głos ledwo wznosił się ponad poziom szeptu.

Ginny wstała i mocno go przytuliła, podczas gdy pozostali przyglądali mu się z zatroskaniem. Zamknął oczy, starając się zwalczyć narastające uczucie bólu i straty. Zamiast tego skoncentrował się na swojej wewnętrznej pieśni feniksa i napływającej od Ginny fali miłości.

Na szczęście albo nauczył się tolerować te ataki, albo ten nie był tak ciężki jak poprzednie. W każdym razie skończyło się po piętnastu minutach i Harry poczuł się lepiej. Ginny miała wrócić na swoje miejsce, ale Harry pociągnął ją do siebie na kolana.

Pocałował ją w szyję i wrócił do przeglądania swojej poczty. Jako że ręce miał zajęte trzymaniem Ginny, to ona sortowała i otwierała listy. Na dnie znajdował się osobisty list od Remusa. Ginny otworzyła go i oboje przeczytali treść. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko dzieleniu się swoją korespondencją z Ginny. Robił to od początku poprzedniego lata.

Ostatni akapit zwrócił jego uwagę. Poczekał, aż Ginny również doczyta do tego miejsca. Poczuł jak wstrzymuje oddech z zaskoczenia.

- Mionko, czy mogłabyś przeczytać ostatni akapit tego listu? – spytał, przesuwając go w stronę brunetki.

Po chwili młoda czarodziejka wydała z siebie pisk, od którego zaskoczony Ron aż podskoczył. Potem złapała go i mocno pocałowała, odbierając mu zdolność logicznego formułowania myśli.

- Jak… ale co…? – wymamrotał Ron, patrząc ze zdumieniem na siostrę, dziewczynę i najlepszego kumpla, którzy szczerzyli się do niego od ucha do ucha.

- Stary – zlitował się nad nim Harry – wygląda na to, że Remus usłyszał przypadkiem waszą rozmowę pierwszego dnia świąt. Miał właśnie pogadać z pewnym kumplem i dowiedzieć się, czy da się w tej sprawie coś zrobić, kiedy nagle gość zaczął opowiadać mu o pewnym obrońcy, którego obserwują. Podobno zamierzają mu zaoferować kontrakt w drużynie rezerw z opcją gry w pierwszym składzie.

W miarę jak Harry mówił, Ron patrzył na niego z coraz szerzej otwartymi ustami.

- Tak, Ron. Remus zamierzał szepnąć o tobie ciepłe słowo generalnemu menagerowi Armat z Chudley. Ale okazało się, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zanim jeszcze wrócimy do szkoły, powinieneś dostać od nich list z ofertą. A za podpisanie kontraktu przewidują bonus w wysokości tysiąca galeonów – wyjaśnił Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

Molly zbladła i opadła na krzesło obok Rona. Przez moment patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem uściskała z całej siły.

- Będę grał zawodowo w quidditcha? – wyszeptał do siebie. – Będę grał zawodowo w quidditcha! – wrzasnął i rzucił się Hermionie na szyję.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart**

Dumbledore siedział przy biurku czytając raporty członków Zakonu z ostatnich misji, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

- Proszę – zawołał.

Do biura weszła Wan Chang. Przez ostatni miesiąc jej zachowanie i nastawienie wobec innych uczniów i nauczycieli zmieniło się diametralnie. Niestety większość uczniów nie chciało dać jej szansy, by mogła to udowodnić.

Została niemal wydziedziczona przez swoją rodzinę. Gdyby Dumbledore nie interweniował na jej rzecz, jej rodzice całkowicie by się od niej odcięli. W efekcie spędzała Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie. Była samotną osobą, która spędzała swój czas na robieniu zadań domowych, szlabanach i spacerach po zamku.

- Proszę wejść i usiąść, panno Chang – powiedział Dumbledore. – Poczęstujesz się cytrynowym dropsem?

- Nie, dziękuję, panie dyrektorze – odpowiedziała.

- Więc co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, panno Chang? – spytał łagodnie Dumbledore. Wiedział, że ta dziewczyna popełniła straszny błąd, ale nie widział sensu w ciągłym wypominaniu jej tego.

- Panie dyrektorze, dużo myślałam o mojej sytuacji. Chciałabym, żeby pan wiedział, że nie brałam udziału w atakach na uczniów. Znam niektóre osoby, które to robiły, ale jeśli panu powiem kim są, to jeszcze więcej osób będzie chciało zrobić mi krzywdę… - urwała.

Skinął głową ze zrozumieniem, zachęcając ją, by kontynuowała.

- Nie wydaje mi się, by ataki na uczniów ustały. Uważam, że powinien pan to wiedzieć. Ostatni miesiąc był dla mnie… ciężki… ale bardzo wiele zrozumiałam. Wiem czemu zostałam ukarana i akceptuję to. Ale… - urwała i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Proszę pana, wiem co się stanie w Hogwarcie. Wie to cała szkoła. Wiem też, że profesor Potter i jego przyjaciele nigdy nie pozwolą, bym im pomogła. Ale ja chciałabym pomóc, nawet nieznacznie. Czy myśli pan, że Madam Pomfrey zgodziłaby się nauczyć mnie kilku zaklęć leczących, żebym mogła pomagać, gdy nadejdzie ten moment? – spytała niepewnie.

Dumbledore siedział przez dłuższą chwilę nieruchomo, oceniając jej szczerość. W końcu w jego oczach pojawił się błysk i odpowiedział:

- Moja droga, przyznanie, że zasługuje się na karę, wymaga ogromnej siły charakteru, a jeszcze większej chęć niesienia pomocy, mimo że tak wiele osób jest temu przeciwnych. Porozmawiam z Madam Pomfrey, a jeśli ona nie wyrazi sprzeciwu, przydzielę cię do niej jako asystentkę w niepełnym wymiarze godzin. Wciąż będziesz musiała odpracowywać swój szlaban i pracować przy projektach. Gdy Madam Pomfrey uzna, że opanowałaś najważniejsze umiejętności, będziesz spędzać więcej czasu w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a mniej na pozostałych pracach. Cieszę się z twoich postępów, panno Chang, a słysząc twoją prośbę wierzę, że możesz stać się wartościowym członkiem naszego społeczeństwa. Poinformuję o tym twoich rodziców i porozmawiam na ten temat z profesorem Potterem. Wątpię, by wielu jego przyjaciół i towarzyszy zmieniło zdanie na twój temat, ale na ile znam upewni się, by nie zwiększali ciężaru, który spoczywa na twojej duszy.

* * *

**Nora, następny poranek**

_Atak na Ulicę Pokątną! Chłopiec, Który Przeżył siedzi bezczynnie!  
Rita Skeeter_

_Wczoraj rano zwolennicy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, znanego także jako Lord Sami-Wiecie-Kto, przeprowadzili brutalny atak na Ulicę Pokątną. W czasie tej krótkiej napaści zginęło dwanaście osób, w tym dwóch aurorów, a niemal czterdzieści osób zostało rannych. Według doniesień świadków z pola walki uciekło dziesięciu Śmierciożerców.  
Źródła w Ministerstwie poinformowały nas, że aurorzy są rozciągnięci do granic możliwości i nie są w stanie uporać się ze wszystkimi narastającymi problemami. Tymczasem nasza reporterka dowiedziała się, że Harry Potter odpoczywa sobie wygodnie, spędzając przerwę świąteczną z rodziną swojej obecnej dziewczyny. Jego beztroskie lekceważenie dla życia i bezpieczeństwa obywateli czarodziejskiego świata nie przestaje zdumiewać Proroka Codziennego i wzywamy Ministerstwo, by zmusiło go do działania. Naszym zdaniem jeśli obecna dziewczyna Chłopca, Który Przeżył jest dla niego za dużym obciążeniem, Ministerstwo powinno podjąć kroki, by upewnić się, że ci dwoje nie będą się spotykać.  
Rzecznik Minister Magii, Amelii Bones, odrzucił naszą prośbę o rozmowę dziś rano i wyrzucił z budynku Ministerstwa naszą reporter. Brutalne traktowanie prasy jest typowym zjawiskiem pod władzą obecnego rządu i Prorok Codzienny zastanawia się, czy Korneliusz Knot nie był przypadkiem lepszym ministrem…_

Harry odłożył gazetę na stół z szerokim uśmiechem. Ginny, Molly i Ron siedzieli zachmurzeni po lekturze artykułu.

- Harry, jak możesz się uśmiechać po czymś takim? – spytała Ginny zaciskając pięści.

Harry roześmiał się lekko i nachylił się, by pocałować ją w policzek.

- Kochanie, wiedzieliśmy że coś takiego musi się stać, zwłaszcza po ataku. Ale mam plan. Ron? Jak myślisz, zdołasz przekonać Mionkę, by dołączyła dzisiaj do nas na małą wycieczkę?

Molly spojrzała podejrzliwie na Harry'ego.

- Co ty masz w rękawie? Gdybym nie znała cię lepiej, powiedziałabym, że zamierzasz spłatać komuś figla niczym Fred albo George!

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej niewinnie.

- Wiesz co, Molly, może z nami pójdziesz? To nie powinno zająć więcej niż godzinę albo dwie.

Ron poszedł do kominka, by porozmawiać z Hermioną. Ginny i Molly usiłowały wyciągnąć coś z Harry'ego, ale ten wykręcał się, mówiąc że nie chce im zepsuć niespodzianki. Kiedy Hermiona przyszła do Nory, Harry powiedział jej o planowanej przez niego małej wycieczce i obiecał, że to ona będzie się najlepiej bawiła z nich wszystkich.

Przeszli do salonu. Harry ujął rękę Ginny i wszedł do kominka. Zniknęli w zielonym ogniu, gdy Harry krzyknął:

- Redakcja Proroka Codziennego!

Ron i Hermiona szybko podążyli za nimi, a Molly była tuż za młodym pokoleniem. Ku zadowoleniu Rona ujrzeli Ginny, która pomagała Harry'emu wstać z podłogi.

- Harry, co my tu robimy? – spytała Molly.

Harry mrugnął do niej i uśmiechnął się, mamrocząc:

- Patrz i baw się dobrze.

Harry poprowadził ich do biura z tabliczką „Oswald Gonzalez, Redaktor Naczelny". Minął protestującą sekretarkę i wpuścił wszystkich do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wewnątrz siedział niski, otyły mężczyzna z ogromnym wąsem i zauważalną łysiną.

- Kim wy do diabła jesteście? -ryknął Gonzalez.

- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Harry Potter i chciałem porozmawiać z panem i panią Skeeter – odparł Harry neutralnym tonem.

Oczy Gonzaleza rozświetliły się. Popędził do drzwi i wrzasnął:

- Polly! Ściągnij mi tu natychmiast Ritę! I niech przyniesie swoje pióro!

Po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

- Proszę usiąść, panie Potter. Muszę powiedzieć, że nie oczekiwałem, że kiedykolwiek pana poznam. To dla mnie zaszczyt! I to nie mały! – zarzucał ich kolejnymi słowami, podczas gdy oni rozsiadali się na krzesłach przed jego biurkiem.

Po kilku chwilach Rita Skeeter wpadła do biura i zamarła zdumiona. Potem przeszła za biurko, usiadła na krześle obok swojego szefa, wyciągnęła swoje pióro szybkonotujące i pergamin. Zanim w ogóle się odezwała, pióro zaczęło pisać.

- Panie Potter! Harry! Jak miło znowu cię widzieć! – powiedziała. Spojrzała na jego towarzyszy, krzywiąc się lekko na widok Hermiony. Potem zaatakowała: - Harry, to minęło już, ile? Dwa lata odkąd ostatnio rozmawialiśmy. Nie masz nic przeciwko, że mówię ci po imieniu, prawda? Więc co uważasz o obecnym rządzie?

Harry zignorował jej pytania.

- Panie Gonzalez, chciałbym, żeby poznał pan moją narzeczoną, Ginewrę Weasley. To jej mama i moja opiekunka, póki nie osiągnąłem pełnoletniości, Molly Weasley. Mój brat, Ronald Weasley i jego narzeczona, Hermiona Granger – przedstawił, pokazując na odpowiednie osoby. Pióro Rity nie przestawało notować. – Jak pan widzi mój związek z Ginewrą wyszedł już poza stadium randek, a jej rodzina to moja rodzina. Teraz chciałbym zapytać, czemu rozpoczęliście tą publiczną vendettę przeciwko mnie na waszych łamach?

- Vendettę, panie Potter? My tylko przedstawiamy sprawy tak, jak je widzimy – Gonzalez uniósł się niewinnością.

- Tak więc czy planuje pan dalej publikować wymyślone historie na mój temat? – spytał Harry.

- My niczego nie wymyślamy, panie Potter! Sugestia, że moglibyśmy skalać naszą dziennikarską niezależność ociera się o oszczerstwo! – zawołał Gonzalez.

- Naprawdę? – spytał delikatnie Harry. Machnięciem ręki przywołał pergamin spod pióra Rity i zaczął odczytywać zapiski mimo jej pisków protestu. – Co my tu mamy… „Harry Potter grozi Prorokowi Codziennemu śmiercią i zniszczeniem". W sumie tak by było, gdybym to powiedział, a nie tylko pomyślał. „Harry Potter twierdzi, że obecny rząd przeżarty jest korupcją i należy go odwołać". Nie wspomniałem ani słowa o obecnym rządzie. Ani żadnym innym. „Harry Potter broni swojej zhańbionej rodziny mimo doniesień o prostytucji". Widzi pan tu prawidłowość, panie Gonzalez? – spytał Harry z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

- Nie możesz zastraszać prasy, Harry Potterze! – wrzasnęła Rita.

- Masz absolutną rację, Rita. Gdybym był zwykłym obywatelem, musiałbym znosić twoje kłamstwa i nie mógłbym nic z nimi zrobić – odparł spokojnie.

Rzucił zaklęcie, które zniszczyło pióro. Rita odskoczyła z przerażonym piskiem. Potem Harry oparł się wygodnie i popatrzył na dwójkę dziennikarzy.

- Niestety dla was obojga, ja mogę coś z tym zrobić – oznajmił. Z kieszeni płaszcza wyjął kilka dokumentów i rzucił je Gonzalezowi na biurko. – Panie Gonzalez, trzy dni przed świętami nabyłem większościowe udziały w Proroku Codziennym. Jestem więc pańskim szefem. Od tej pory będzie pan drukował tylko zweryfikowane informacje, albo straci pan pracę. Panno Skeeter, pani jest zwolniona. Ma pani trzydzieści minut, by zabrać swoje rzeczy z biurka i opuścić budynek. I ostrzegam, porozmawiam sobie z dyrektorem Shackleboltem o pani niezarejestrowanej formie animagicznej – dodał lodowatym tonem.

Gonzalez trząsł się jak galareta, czytając dokumenty, które przyniósł Harry. Rita zbladła, gdy dotarło do niej znaczenie tych słów. Gonzalez podniósł oczy na Ritę. Czas na minimalizowanie strat i ratowanie własnej skóry.

- Rita, słyszałaś szefa. Wypierdalaj!

Wstrząśnięta Rita wytoczyła się chwiejnie z biura. Wszyscy przyjaciele Harry'ego gapili się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Wszyscy poza Hermioną. Ta była przeszczęśliwa i wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zerwać się z miejsca i zacząć krzyczeć z radości.

- Czy jeszcze coś możemy dla pana zrobić, panie Potter? – spytał Gonzalez zupełnie innym tonem.

- Owszem, panie Gonzalez. Oczekuję, że jutrzejsza pierwsza strona zawierać będzie nie tylko przeprosiny dla mojej rodziny, a także że wycofacie się ze swoich komentarzy dotyczących Ministerstwa, które moim zdaniem robi kawał świetnej roboty. Chcę, by Prorok Codzienny stał się synonimem prawdomówności w mediach. Chcę, by ludzie szanowali gazetę za jej rzetelność. Poradzi sobie pan z tym? Czy mam wylać dzisiaj dwie osoby? – spytał.

- Tak jest! Poradzimy sobie, panie Potter! – wyjąkał zaskoczony Gonzalez.

- Chciałbym też, żeby gazeta rozpoczęła serię artykułów, w których poinformuje opinię publiczną jak reagować w przypadku ataku Śmierciożerców – dodał Harry po chwili namysłu. – Proponuję, żebyście wysłali kogoś, by porozmawiał na ten temat z profesorem Severusem Snapem z Hogwartu albo dyrektorem Kingsleyem Shackleboltem. Na razie to chyba na tyle. Nie będziemy zajmować panu więcej czasu. Na pewno ma pan mnóstwo roboty. W końcu musi pan wydać jutrzejszą gazetę – rzekł Harry z uśmiechem, wstając i podając Gonzalezowi rękę.

Harry poprowadził całą grupę do windy, słysząc jak za jego plecami Gonzalez wrzeszczy:

- POLLY! ZA DZIESIĘĆ MINUT SPOTKANIE CAŁEJ FIRMY! ZATRZYMAĆ WYDANIE!

Harry wciąż chichotał, gdy wraz z Ginny wracali do Nory.

Gdy wrócili, wszystkich zdumiało zachowanie Hermiony. Spokojna, kulturalna i opanowana kujonka wrzasnęła z radości na całe gardło i rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Wreszcie ta kurwa ma za swoje! – krzyknęła Hermiona, podskakując w ekscytacji.

- Hermiono, jak ty się wyrażasz? – zawołał zdumiony Ron.

Nagle oboje zamarli i spojrzeli na siebie wstrząśnięci. Harry aż zgiął się w pół ze śmiechu, rozbawiony tą nagłą zamianą ról. Opadł na kanapę zanosząc się śmiechem. Molly i Ginny usiadły obok niego, również pękając ze śmiechu.

W końcu Harry zdołał się nieco opanować.

- Chyba dni, kiedy w prasie obrzucali mnie błotem, dobiegły końca. Powinienem kupić tę gazetę wiele lat temu. Hermiono, myślałaś kiedyś o karierze w mediach? – spytał z uśmiechem.

- Niespecjalnie. Zawsze myślałam o sobie jako o materiale na nauczycielkę albo naukowca w Ministerstwie. A czemu?

- I to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o pomysł sprezentowania wam Proroka na ślub – stwierdził Harry z uśmiechem. – Będę musiał go oddać komuś innemu. Może Luna i Neville go zechcą?

Zamyślony wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi, że pozostali patrzą na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

* * *

**Biuro Minister Magii, następny dzień**

Amelia Bones siedział przy biurku, czytając bardzo niepokojące raporty z Biura Spraw Mugolskich. Jeśli taka sytuacja się utrzyma, nie będzie miała innego wyjścia jak skontaktować się z mugolskim premierem i poinformować go o wojnie trwającej w jego kraju.

Drzwi się uchyliły i zajrzała przez nie sekretarka.

- Pani Minister, dyrektor Shacklebolt pyta, czy może mu pani poświęcić kilka minut.

- Wpuść go, proszę.

Kingsley wszedł i zajął krzesło. Pod pachą miał złożoną gazetę.

- Pani Minister właśnie skończyłem najdziwniejszy wywiad, jaki kiedykolwiek przeprowadzał ze mną ktoś z Proroka Codziennego. Czytałaś dzisiejszą gazetę?

- Nie. Moja sekretarka robi dla mnie prasówkę, a akurat ten tytuł rzadko ma do powiedzenia coś wartościowego – odparła niecierpliwie. Myślała, że chodzi mu o coś ważnego, a nie o ten szmatławiec!

Kingsley rzucił jej gazetę na biurko i zasugerował, że dziś może zechcieć zrobić wyjątek od reguły. Szybko przejrzała nagłówki:

_Nowy właściciel Proroka Codziennego!  
Rita Skeeter aresztowana przez aurorów!  
Prorok prostuje i przeprasza!  
Już wkrótce, seria artykułów o samoobronie!_

Amelia z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach odchyliła się na krześle. Największy dziennik w Wielkiej Brytanii właśnie dołączył do wojny po ich stronie.

- Pomyślałem, że ucieszysz się z tego – stwierdził Kingsley, również z uśmiechem. – Najwyraźniej to ten nowy właściciel dyktuje nową linię programową redakcji.

Nagle przypomniała sobie prośbę o zakup pięćdziesięciu tysięcy akcji PRCD, którą usłyszała kilka dni wcześniej.

- Zapewniam cię, Prorok jest teraz w dobrych rękach.

Kingsley skinął głową.

- Tyle z mojej strony. Mogę odejść?

Amelia skinęła nieuważnie głową, zaczytana w gazecie. Gdy zamykał drzwi, wydawało mu się, że usłyszał wybuch śmiechu Minister.

* * *

**Powrót do Hogwartu**

W dniu powrotu do Hogwartu Harry wstał wcześnie rano. Spakował się poprzedniego wieczoru, więc uniknął tradycyjnego porannego szaleństwa. Zamiast tego przeszedł się po całym terenie, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu.

Molly przyglądała mu się z kuchennego okna. Wydawało jej się, jakby Harry żegnał się z miejscem, które pokochał, ale którego nie spodziewał się już nigdy w życiu zobaczyć. Z wysiłkiem powściągnęła swoje emocje.

Nagle poczuła dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzała na Artura, którego oczy również zaszły mgłą, gdy śledził kroki Harry'ego z okna. Położyła dłoń na jego dłoni i lekko ścisnęła.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Molly – zapewnił delikatnie Artur. – To dobry, silny mężczyzna. Chciałbym, żeby trafił do nas wcześniej, ale i tak zawsze będzie naszym synem.

Molly bez słowa potaknęła, czerpiąc pociechę z jego słów.

W końcu Harry wrócił do domu, a na jego ustach igrał lekki uśmiech. Molly wróciła do szykowania śniadania, podczas gdy Ron i Ginny w stanie totalnej paniki biegali na górze.

Postanowili udać się na Grimmauld, zabrać bliźniaki Lupin i Hermionę, a stamtąd wziąć mugolskie taksówki na Kings Cross.

Gdy Weasleyowie zaczęli przechodzić przez Fiuu, okazało się, że Lupinowie i Grangerowie już na nich czekają. Tonks miała zostać z Jasonem, a wszyscy inni pójść na peron 9 i ¾. Zanim zdążyli wyjść z domu, Jason podbiegł do nich i przytulił Eryka i Erikę.

- Pa, pa – wyszeptał cicho, szokując wszystkich obecnych.

Erika przytuliła go ze łzami w oczach.

- Wiedziałam, że w końcu coś powiesz! – zawołała.

Tonks klęknęła przy małym chłopcu, jej oczy lśniły od łez.

- Jason? Powiesz mi coś? – spytała.

Mały chłopczyk zarzucił jej ręce na szyję.

- Kocham cię, mamo – powiedział. Tonks rozpłakała się i mocno go przytuliła.

Remus, Artur, Dan i Harry ze spokojem wyciągnęli chusteczki i wręczyli je swoim kobietom. Ron szukał w panice czegoś, co mógłby podać Hermionie. Te wreszcie rozwiązała jego problem, przytulając się do niego i ocierając łzy o jego koszulę.

Ginny pociągnęła nosem po raz ostatni, spojrzała na brata, a potem na przyjaciółkę.

- Wiesz, musisz go jeszcze dużo nauczyć – stwierdziła.

Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny, nie puszczając Rona i skinęła głową.

- Pracują nad tym. Po prostu niektóre projekty są bardziej czasochłonne – odpowiedziała.

Wreszcie pożegnali się i grupa szkolna ruszyła na dworzec.

* * *

**Wielka Sala, Hogwart, następny poranek**

Tego ranka Harry czuł się niepewnie. Poprzedniej nocy Ginny nie przyszła do jego łóżka i miał problemy z zaśnięciem. Dręczyły go dawne koszmary na zmianę z nowymi snami o mieczu. Z tego względu wstał wcześniej niż zwykle i skończył swój poranny bieg nim większość zamku zdołała pomyśleć o pobudce.

Siedział w Wielkiej Sali niemal sam, przy stołach siedziało tylko kilka innych osób. Wyciągnął swój szkicownik i zaczął rysować. Jego oczy zaszkliły się i zapadł w stan między jawą a snem.

- HARRY!

Nagle Harry otrząsnął się i rozejrzał wokół siebie wstrząśnięty. Wielka Sala była wypełniona ludźmi! Ginny i Hermiona patrzyły na niego z troską. Tego dnia Dumbledore siedział przy ich stole i spoglądał na nich znad okularów.

- Wszystko porządku? – spytała Ginny, odgarniając mu włosy z oczu. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś w ogóle nie spał. Nie mów mi tylko, że znowu zacząłeś trenować po nocach.

Potrząsnął głową, starając się pozbyć wszechobecnej mgły.

- Nie, nic takiego. Po prostu źle spałem w nocy. Koło czwartej poddałem się i wstałem. Chyba byłem bardziej zmęczony niż mi się wydawało. Przyszedłem tu, zacząłem coś rysować i musiałem zasnąć.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Harry, kiedy tu przyszliśmy wciąż rysowałeś. Nie zasnąłeś.

- To nie do końca prawda, panno Weasley – wtrącił się Dumbledore. – Ale może znajdziemy odpowiedź po zbadaniu tych rysunków?

Zaskoczony Harry spojrzał na kartki. Zaczął je przerzucać, szukając ostatniego obrazka, który narysował świadomie. Zapełnił osiem stron rysunkami miecza! Bez słowa wręczył szkicownik Dumbledore'owi, który zaczął przeglądać wskazane strony.

Dumbledore uniósł brew, widząc jak miecz na kolejnych obrazkach ulega stopniowej przemianie. Pierwsza strona ukazywała sztaby żelaza przekuwane w miecz. Następnie kilka rysunków miecza na kowadle, w który uderzał młot, potem kolejna seria, na której ostrzono krawędzie i polerowano ostrze. W połowie serii klinga była ukończona.

Serię kontynuowały sceny rzeźbienia herbu Gryffindora na rękojeści, razem z dziwnymi żłobieniami. Na jednej ze stron wizerunek miecza obejmował coś dziwnego przyczepionego do rękojeści, wreszcie broń przyjęła obecną postać.

- Harry, gdybym nie widział jak to rysujesz, powiedziałbym, że tworzyłeś te obrazki na bieżąco, w miarę powstawania miecza – rzekł Dumbledore, oddając mu szkicownik otwarty na stronie, która zawierała miecz z dziwnym obiektem przyczepionym do rękojeści.

Harry wpatrywał się z konsternacją w rysunek, wreszcie oddał go Dumbledore'owi.

- Proszę spojrzeć. Wygląda na to, że coś zwisa z końca rękojeści. Zupełnie, jakby zostało dodane później – zauważył Harry.

- Owszem, też mi się tak wydaje – przyznał Dumbledore. – To by wyjaśniało to dziwne żłobienia na rękojeści. Po prostu tam powinno być coś więcej.

Harry zastanowił się przez moment, po czym spojrzał starszemu mężczyźnie w oczy. Zarówno w niebieskich, jak i w szmaragdowych oczach rozbłysły iskierki. Obaj mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

- Czy myśli pan o tym samy?

- Z pewnością, Harry. Kiedyś przyczepiono coś do rękojeści w jakimś ściśle określonym celu. Coś, co zostało potem usunięte.

- Pytanie brzmi: jak odkryć co to było?

Harry zamyślił się, podczas gdy Dumbledore kartkował szkicownik, przeglądając inne narysowane przez Harry'ego obrazki.

Ginny ujęła Harry'ego pod brodą.

- Chyba nie powinieneś dzisiaj tego robić – powiedziała z troską. – Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego. Masz przekrwione oczy i wielkie worki pod nimi. Chyba powinieneś zrobić sobie dzisiaj lżejszy dzień i pójść wcześnie spać.

Ginny pogładziła włosy na jego szyi, a on zadrżał. _Niech ją_, pomyślał. _Ona to robi specjalnie! Świetnie wie, jak mnie to odpręża._

Dumbledore obserwował przez moment młodą parę z rozbawieniem, ale potem wrócił do kartkowania rysunków. Zatrzymał się na widok jednego z nich.

- Harry, co to za miejsce? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Harry otworzył oczy i skupił się na szkicowniku. Ginny niemal go uśpiła! Zajęło mu chwilę, nim doszedł do siebie na tyle, by zrozumieć o czym mówi Dumbledore.

- A, to. Miałem to panu pokazać przed świętami – odpowiedział, próbując nie ziewnąć. Wyjaśnił jak poszukiwania informacji o mieczu doprowadziły go do portretów, a one z kolei sprawiły, że zaczął przeszukiwać nieużywane pomieszczenia pod lochami, gdzie odkrył korytarz z dziwacznie zabezpieczonymi drzwiami.

Dumbledore zastanawiał się przez moment nad jego słowami.

- Wiesz, kiedy zostałem mianowany dyrektorem Hogwartu, mój mentor powiedział mi o „zaginionych" częściach szkoły. Mogłeś natknąć się na jedną z nich. Zdumiewające! Pomyśl tylko co można tam znaleźć!

Hermiona wyglądała na tak podekscytowaną, że Harry nie mógł sobie darować:

- Eee… Mionko, nie chcesz tam przecież schodzić. Pamiętasz o nietoperzach? – spytał z uśmiechem.

Hermiona uniosła dłoń do swoich puszystych włosów i wpatrywała się w niego spode łba, póki Ginny nie zachichotała.

- Coś wymyślę – powiedziała kwaśno brunetka. – Może wszyscy powinniśmy obejrzeć ten twój zaginiony korytarz?

- Niezły pomysł, Mionko. Ale proponowałbym, żebyście ubrały spodnie zamiast szkolnych spódniczek. Na dole jest trochę syfu i drabina mająca jakieś siedem metrów, po której trzeba zejść.

Dumbledore oddał szkicownik Harry'emu.

- Chętnie posłucham co tam znajdziecie. Jednak obawiam się, że jestem już zbyt stary by chodzić po drabinach. Proponuję, żebyście zaczekali do weekendu, gdy będziecie bardziej wypoczęci.

Harry wziął szkicownik i skinął głową.

- Jeszcze jedno, profesorze Potter – rzekł profesor Dumbledore, wstając z miejsca. – Ufam, że będziesz ostrożniejszy z nowymi czarami, które wynajdujesz?

Harry spojrzał spode łba na Ginny i Hermionę.

- Tak, panie dyrektorze. Upewnię się, że nie będzie więcej przecieków.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i odszedł.

Harry spojrzał na Rona.

- Gracie jakoś w tym miesiącu, nie?

Ron skinął głową. Zerknął na Hermionę, przełknął to, co miał w ustach i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział:

- Tak, w ostatni weekend. A czemu?

Hermiona spojrzała w swój talerz i usiłowała ukryć uśmiech. Tak jak przewidywali, list do Rona przyszedł, nim jeszcze opuścili dom. Teraz on i Hermiona szukali pierścionka w granicach dokładnie zdefiniowanego przez nią budżetu. Nie chciała, żeby Ron wydawał na niego wszystkie pieniądze z bonusu za podpisanie kontraktu.

- Pomyślałem, że może w ten weekend spróbujemy zaatakować ten korytarz i zobaczymy co znajdziemy, Może Hermiona zdoła dojść do tego, co blokuje te drzwi. We czwórkę powinniśmy łatwo utrzymać te nietoperze pod kontrolą – wyjaśnił Harry.

- W porządku, stary. Idę z tobą – zapewnił Ron.

Harry zerknął na dwie dziewczyny, które spojrzały po sobie i potwierdziły swój udział skinieniami głowy. Spojrzał na zegarek i westchnął.

- Uciekam. Jack i ja mamy się spotkać z Moodym i kilkoma jego uczniami dziś rano.

Harry pocałował policzek Ginny i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Ginny patrzyła za nim marszcząc brwi.

- Ginny… - zaczęła Hermiona.

- Tak, wiem, Mionko – przerwała jej Ginny. – Musimy go zmusić, żeby zwolnił i więcej odpoczywał. Choć Merlin jeden wie jak mamy to zrobić. Dolałabym mu eliksir usypiający, ale wyczuje go na kilometr.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i uścisnęła uspokajająco dłoń przyjaciółki.

- Coś wykombinujemy – zapewniła.

* * *

**Sobota, zaginiony korytarz**

We czwórkę udało im się łatwo opanować nietoperze. Jednak by czuć się bezpieczniej, Hermiona wyczarowała kapelusze dla siebie i Ginny.

Teraz całą czwórka stała u stóp drabiny, przyglądając się korytarzowi. Na dole nie znaleźli ani jednej pochodni, więc musieli polegać na świetle generowanym przez magię. Hermiona sprawdzała drzwi, które Harry próbował otworzyć wcześniej. Mamrocząc pod nosem rzuciła na nie kilka zaklęć detekcyjnych.

Harry obserwował ją przez moment, ale jego uwagę przyciągnęło rytmiczne pulsowanie, które w większym stopniu czuł niż słyszał. Jednak po chwili znów spojrzała na Hermionę, która odsunęła się od drzwi i tupnęła sfrustrowana.

- Harry, nie ma pojęcia co osłania te drzwi. Cokolwiek to jest, nie pokazuje tego żadne z zaklęć wykrywających, które znam – jęknęła zawiedziona. – Nie możesz dostać się tam jako Skrzydło?

- Muszę wiedzieć dokąd się udaję. Nie mogę tak po prostu przeskoczyć sobie do miejsca, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem na oczy.

Giny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Mionko, skoro twoje zaklęcia nic nie wykrywają, może po prostu nie potrafią wykryć tego rodzaju zabezpieczeń? Może one są w jakiś sposób inne? Spróbujemy jeszcze raz Alohomora? – zaproponowała.

Hermiona zamarła na moment, gapiąc się na Ginny. Potem potrząsnęła głową.

- Właśnie! Zaklęcia wykrywające nic nie pokazują, bo to nie jest ludzka magia! Te zaklęcia pokazują tylko ludzką magię! Ale jakie inne stworzenia mogą używać tu magii?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Wiem. Przypomniało mi się coś, co w zeszłym miesiącu powiedziała Serena Snape. Zauważyła, że Zgredek i skrzaty domowe wiedzą więcej o Hogwarcie niż Dumbledore! Chcecie się założyć, że to skrzacie osłony?

Cała trójka popatrzyła na niego z namysłem.

- Zgredku! – zawołał Harry.

Rozległo się głośne pyknięcie i nagle stanął przed nimi Zgredek.

- Harry Potter! Ty wzywa, Zgredek przychodzi! Dlaczego my tu są? To skrzaci magazyn – powiedział mały skrzat.

Harry klęknął, by znaleźć się na jego wysokości.

- Zgredku, szukamy malowideł przedstawiających Godryka Gryffindora. Uważamy, że mogą gdzieś tu być. Wiesz coś na ten temat?

- Zgredek wam pokaże! Harry Potter idzie za mną! – zawołał mały skrzat i powiódł ich dalej korytarzem. Czwórka przyjaciół spojrzała po sobie, wzruszyła ramionami i podążyła za nim.

Gdy szli wzdłuż ciągnącego się w nieskończoność korytarza, Harry poczuł jak dziwne pulsowanie staje się coraz silniejsze. Spojrzał po swoich przyjaciołach, ale ci wydawali się go nieświadomi.

Kiedy Zgredek się zatrzymał, Harry przyjrzał się drzwiom przed nimi. Nie różniły się niczym od innych drzwi, które mijali po drodze. Jednym machnięciem ręki Zgredek usunął osłony.

- Harry Potter może już bezpiecznie wejść! Zgredek pomoże znaleźć obrazy – zapewnił mały skrzat.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wywrócił oczami. Cała grupa weszła do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Zgredek zapalił pochodnie na ścianach i w ich blasku ujrzeli setki obrazów zawieszonych na ścianach.

Zajęło im to kilka godzin, ale ostatecznie udało im się zlokalizować cztery bardzo brudne obrazy Godryka Gryffindora, na których wydawał się trzymać swój miecz. Harry skurczył te portrety i wsadził je do kieszeni, by zająć się nimi później. Pulsowanie wciąż przyciągało jego uwagę.

Harry wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Poszedł dalej korytarzem, nie zwracając nawet uwagi czy ktoś za nim podąża. W końcu zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Wyglądały jak wszystkie inne, ale skądś wiedział, że te akurat nie były osłonięte.

Sięgnął po klamkę, ale jego ręka przeszła przez drzwi, jakby ich tam nie było. Zaskoczony zorientował się, że to musiała być iluzja. Przestąpił przez próg.

Ginny uniosła wzrok znad oglądanego obrazu.

- Harry? – zawołała.

Pozostała dwójka spojrzała po sobie, a potem na otwarte drzwi.

- EJ, STARY! – krzyknął Ron, który zaczynał się martwić.

Zgredek popatrzył na nich nerwowo i niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- Zgredku, widziałeś jak Harry wychodził? – spytała Ginny.

- Tak, panno Wisiel, ja widział. On poszedł rozmawiać do Serca – odparł Zgredek.

Cała trójka wypadła z pokoju, ale zatrzymała się, widząc dziwną złoto-srebrną półprzejrzystą osłonę, blokującą drogę w głąb korytarza. Zgredek pojawił się przed osłoną i rozłożył ręce.

- Wy nie mogą przejść – krzyknął. – Jeśli spróbują to śmierć!

Hermiona złapała Ginny i Rona i pociągnęła ich w tył.

- Stójcie! To osłona osądu – wyszeptała.

Oboje popatrzyli na nią pytająco.

- To bardzo stara, bardzo potężna i bardzo niebezpieczna magia światłości. Normalnie jest niewidzialna. Staje się widoczna jako ostrzeżenie, by trzymać się z daleka. Czytałam w „Historii Hogwartu", że kiedyś w szkole taką widziano – wyjaśniła Hermiona z podziwem w głosie.

Ginny spojrzała na osłonę, potem z niepokojem na Hermionę.

- To co robimy? – spytała szeptem.

Ron wzruszył ramionami, usiłując wypatrzeć coś w korytarzu za osłoną.

- Wygląda na to, że musimy poczekać – odpowiedział.

Harry znalazł się w pokoju, który przeczył prawom logiki. Nie był zbyt długi czy szeroki, ale rozciągał się ku górze tak daleko, że nie było widać sufitu. W ścianach, w regularnych odstępach, znajdowały się wnęki, każda wyposażona w poprzeczkę na dole. Wnęki były wysokie na nieco ponad metr, szerokie na niespełna metr. Na poziomie oczu znajdowało się ich dwadzieścia, kolejna dwudziestka tuż nad nimi. Przyjrzał się uważnie i stwierdził, że wnęki ciągną się ku górze tak daleko, jak sięgał wzrokiem.

Na środku pokoju stała kwadratowa kolumna wysokości około półtora metra. Na jej szczycie spoczywał pojedynczy blok kamienia, który nie wydawał się bardzo różnić od pozostałych bloków tworzących ściany Hogwartu, poza tym że pulsował delikatnym, przyjemnym światłem. Światło nawoływało go, jego rytmiczne pulsowanie było niczym bicie serca.

Podszedł do kolumny i okrążył ją, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Na każdej ze ścian dostrzegł dziwne runy i herb czwórki założycieli Hogwartu. Na samej górze wyrzeźbiony był pojedynczy glif, a pod nim słowo „Lailoken".

Harry wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął glifu. Kamień był chłodny, ale poczuł przyjemne ciepło, zaczynające się w pobliżu czubków palców. Zamrugał i zamknął oczy. Kamień rozjarzył się intensywnym błękitnym światłem, zalewając nim całe pomieszczenie. Harry stał jak wmurowany. Wypełniła go seria wizji Hogwartu. Wyłowić z nich zdołał jeden prosty komunikat: „Witaj". Kamień rozjarzył się ponownie, a poziom emitowanego przez niego światła rósł błyskawicznie.

Przyjaciele Harry'ego siedzieli kilka metrów od osłony osądu. Zgredek przyniósł im kanapki i coś do picia. Ron zorientował się jako pierwszy.

- Czy tu się robi jaśniej czy tylko mi się zdaje? – spytał zdumiony.

- Nie sądzę, żeby ci się zdawało – odparła Hermiona. – To chyba jakiś efekt działań Harry'ego.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart**

Albus Dumbledore rozmawiał w swoim gabinecie z Minervą McGonagall oraz małżeństwem Snape'ów.

- Dyrektorze, rozumiem, że chcesz pozwolić dziewczynie na rehabilitację, ale nie dowierzam jej na tyle, by wpuścić ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – zaprotestowała energicznie Serena.

- Moja droga Sereno, musimy okazać jej choć minimum zaufania, jeśli chcemy sprawić, by ona ponownie zaufała nam. Jest wciąż jeszcze dzieckiem, a Madam Pomfrey zapewniła, że jest bardzo pomocna i szybko uczy się nowych aspektów sztuki uzdrawiania. Wierzę z całego serca, że…

Dyrektor urwał. Fawkes uniósł się na swojej grzędzie i rozłożył skrzydła, wyśpiewując pieśń pełną ekscytacji. Mury zalśniły jaskrawym błękitnym światłem i rozległ się czysty, dźwięczny ton, jakby ktoś uderzył w kryształowy dzwonek.

Fawkes złożył skrzydła i wypiął pierś, patrząc z niezwykłą dumą na trójkę ludzi. Wydał z siebie trel, który był uspokajający i pocieszający, a światło powoli zniknęło.

_Dobra robota, pisklę! Dzięki tobie wciąż jest nadzieja dla światła. Przywołanie się rozpoczęło._

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort siedział w swojej komnacie zanosząc się okrutnym rechotem. Jego słudzy sprowadzili mu kilkoro mugoli, których właśnie zabił po długim seansie tortur.

- Wyślijcie po Glizdogona! Chcę go wysłać na kolejne ataki – polecił Voldemort, zacierając niecierpliwie dłonie.

Mugole byli przerażeni wybuchem nowej epidemii, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to dzieło jego dementorów. Czarodziejski świat dopiero zaczynał uświadamiać sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Wkrótce cały świat pozna jego moc i możliwość siania terroru wszędzie, gdzie sobie zamarzył.

Glizdogon wbiegł do komnaty.

- Mój Pan mnie wzywał – zaskowyczał, kłaniając się nisko.

- Znakomicie, Glizdogonie! Mam więcej celów. Przekaż je Oogla-Dainowi – warknął Voldemort, patrząc z pogardą na korzącą się postać.

Nagle Voldemort zerwał się na równe nogi, a w jego głowie eksplodował ból, jakiego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej. Uniósł ręce do skroni, jakby chciał utrzymać w całości rozpadającą się czaszkę. Z jego oczu odpłynęła czerwień i przez krótką chwilę błękitne oczy Toma Riddle rozglądały się ze strachem po pomieszczeniu. W jego głowie pojawiła się jedna myśl. _POTTER! _Potem jego oczy uciekły w głąb czaszki i zwalił się bezwładnie na Glizdogona.

* * *

**Zaginiony korytarz**

Hermiona już niemal namówiła Rona na pójście po pomoc do dyrektora, gdy w korytarzu pojawiła się samotna postać.

Osłona zniknęła, gdy Harry się do niej zbliżył. Trójka przyjaciół wstała i stanęła przodem do niego. Ginny podbiegła i złapała go za rękę.

- Harry, gdzie byłeś? Zniknąłeś na kilka godzin! Tak się martwiliśmy… - urwała, widząc delikatny uśmiech, który wpłynął na jego twarz.

- Wszystko w porządku, Gin – zapewnił Harry. Pogładził ją po policzku i pocałował w czoło.

- Harry, co zrobiłeś? – spytała Hermiona, płonąc ciekawością.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy potrafię to wyjaśnić. Wydaje mi się, że rozmawiałem z Hogwartem. Chyba powinniśmy pójść do gabinetu dyrektora. Jestem pewien, że on też będzie chciał wyjaśnień.

Cała czwórka dotarła do początku korytarza i wspięli się po drabinie. Na górze umieścili nietoperze z powrotem na miejscu i Harry zamknął klapę.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora, Hogwart**

Dumbledore nie był zaskoczony, gdy Harry i jego przyjaciele pojawili się pod drzwiami jego gabinetu. Właściwie oczekiwał ich od kilku godzin.

Dyrektor zaprosił ich do środka i podszedł do Fiuu, by wezwać McGonagall i Snape'ów. Gdy czekali, Dumbledore zaproponował im obowiązkowego cytrynowego dropsa. Nikt się nie skusił poza Hermioną, co spowodowało, że pozostali zachichotali.

Kiedy nauczyciele przybyli na miejsce, wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego.

- Harry, nie wiem co tym razem zrobiłeś, ale Fawkes jest z tego bardzo zadowolony i pod dużym wrażeniem – zagaił Dumbledore. Na dźwięk swojego imienia, Fawkes dumnie wypiął pierś.

- Szczerze mówiąc nie jestem do końca pewny co zrobiłem. Najlepiej byłoby chyba, gdybym pożyczył pana myśloodsiewnię i po prostu pokazał to, na co się natknąłem.

Gdy Dumbledore postawił myśloodsiewnię na biurku, Harry złożył w niej wspomnienie, ale nie aktywował od razu.

- Jak wiecie – rzekł, zwracając się do wszystkich obecnych – staraliśmy się dojść do tego, co sprawia, że wciąż prześladują mnie obrazy miecza Godryka. Przy okazji odkryliśmy miejsce, w którym skrzaty domowe składują przedmioty nieużywane już dłużej w Hogwarcie jak te cztery obrazy.

Harry wyjął malowidła z kieszeni i przywrócił im naturalne rozmiary.

- Gdy znalazłem te obrazy – kontynuował – poczułem, ummm… „wezwanie", to chyba najlepsze słowo. Poszedłem ku źródłu tego wezwania i wszedłem do pokoju, o którym nigdy nie czytałem w żadnej z historycznych ksiąg – rzucił przepraszające spojrzenie Hermionie. – Oto co zobaczyłem.

Aktywował myśloodsiewnię, nad którą pojawił się obraz. Dumbledore wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, niemal z tęsknotą. Hermiona sapnęła, gdy ujrzała imię „Lailoken". Zobaczyli, jak Harry dotyka imienia, a cały kamień rozjarza się blaskiem. W tym momencie wspomnienie się skończyło.

- Lailoken – wyszeptała zdumiona Hermiona. Kilkoro nauczycieli spojrzało na nią z rozbawieniem. Ginny uniosła pytająco brew.

- Lailoken to imię angielskiego proroka, który żył w czasach króla Artura – wyjaśniła jej Hermiona. – Większość mugolskich uczonych uważa, że to on dał początek legendom o Merlinie.

Dumbledore skinął z aprobatą głową.

- Tak naprawdę Merlin używał w życiu kilku imion, a Lailoken to jedno z nich – sprostował. – Pomieszczenie, do którego wszedł Harry, uznawałem do tej pory za mit. Powiadają, że w czasie budowy zamku czwórka założycieli wzniosła „Serce Hogwartu", specjalne miejsce, z którego pochodzi cała magia tego miejsca. Najwyraźniej Hogwart uznał, że Harry musi je odwiedzić, ale czemu? Mogę tylko domniemywać, że najwyższy kamień na tym postumencie to relikt z czasów Merlina. Zazdroszczę ci, Harry. Byłeś w miejscu, w którego istnienie nie wierzyłem – zakończył cicho Dumbledore, a jego oczy spoglądały w przestrzeń, gdy wspominał obraz z myśloodsiewni.

Harry przyjrzał się czterem portretom i zawiedziony opadł na krzesło.

- Miałem nadzieję, że te obrazy do czegoś nam się przydadzą, ale nawet w lepszym świetle są zbyt ciemne i brudne, żeby wyciągać z nich jakieś wnioski.

- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna – wtrąciła się Serena. – Daj mi trochę czasu, spróbuję je oczyścić i poprawić detale.

Harry skinął jej głową z wdzięcznością, a ona zmniejszyła obrazy i schowała je do kieszeni.

* * *

**Spotkanie w Ministerstwie**

Harry, Jack i Severus Snape wzięli dzień wolny, by udać się na spotkanie do Ministerstwa, w którym mieli wziąć udział Alastor Moody, Hestia Jones i Kingsley Shacklebolt. Miał na nim być również Albus Dumbledore, ale coś go zatrzymało.

- Jak wszyscy wiemy, atak będzie miał miejsce podczas jednego z ośmiu dni – mówił Jack Parsons. – Uważam, że istotne jest, by opóźniać ewakuację uczniów tak długo jak to możliwe. Jeśli zrobimy to za wcześnie, ryzykujemy, że któryś z rodziców poinformuje o tym Voldemorta, przez co on zrozumie, że wiemy o jego ataku.

- Wydaje mi się, że mam rozwiązanie tego problemu – powiedział Dumbledore, wchodząc do Sali konferencyjnej. Uwielbiał takie wejścia. – Właśnie skończyłem rozmowę z Madame Maxime, dyrektorkę Akademii Beauxbatons z Francji. Profesor Sprout, Sinistra i Vector odeskortują pierwszo, drugo i trzecioroczniaków do Beauxbatons. Rodzice otrzymają sową wiadomość, że ich dzieci wezmą udział w dwutygodniowym programie wymiany kulturowej organizowanym przez Madame Maxime. W tej chwili przygotowywane są dla nich świstokliki.

Jack skinął mu z wdzięcznością głową.

- W takim razie to mamy z głowy. Teraz pytanie brzmi kiedy startujemy z ewakuacją? Chciałbym usunąć młodsze dzieciaki ze szkoły przynajmniej dwa dni przed walką, by dać nam czas na ściągnięcie i rozlokowanie posiłków. Wolałbym więcej czasu, ale jak dla mnie dwa dni to absolutne minimum – Jack rozejrzał się wokół stołu i kontynuował, nie widząc sprzeciwu: - No dobra, czyli uczniowie znikają przed piątym kwietnia. Co dalej?

Hestia uniosła rękę. Jack skinął głową, oddając jej głos.

- Około pierwszego kwietnia Święty Mungo zacznie przysyłać sprzęt i eliksiry. Mają w planach skierować kilku uzdrowicieli do Hogwartu szóstego. Siły zbrojne Ministerstwa ściągną do Hogwartu również szóstego. Remus Lupin poinformował mnie, że Brygada Goblińska pojawi się na miejscu siódmego wczesnym rankiem – podsumowała.

- Czy ktoś już zastanawiał się jak wykorzystamy gobliny? – spytał Harry.

Jack spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Co ci leży na wątrobie? Wal! – powiedział.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół stołu. Czuł się niepewnie jako najmłodsza osoba w towarzystwie, ale na wszystkich twarzach widział zainteresowanie.

- W porządku. Mamy do czynienia z zamkiem. Gdyby był to typowy atak na twierdzę, wrogie siły okrążyłyby zamek i zaczęły standardowe oblężenie. Ale nie sądzę, by Voldemort bawił się w coś tak wyrafinowanego. Uważam, że uderzy prosto na bramy – zaczął Harry ostrożnie.

Jack patrzył w sufit, ale teraz spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- To co mówisz ma sens – przyznał. – Ale co mają do tego gobliny?

- Jeśli schowamy połowę goblinów w Zakazanym Lesie, a drugą połowę zostawimy w odwodzie… - urwał, patrząc na Jacka, na którego twarzy pojawił się drapieżny uśmiech.

- Tak. Wtedy możemy zaatakować ich oddziały z flanki i zmusić do walki na dwa fronty. Podoba mi się! – zawołał Jack. – A jeśli faktycznie uderzą na bramy, będziemy mogli ściągnąć większość naszych ludzi z ich pozycji i wzmocnić okolice bram.

Spotkanie skończyło się po kilku godzinach. Omówili wiele spraw, i choć nie pracowali fizycznie, Harry był wyczerpany.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą twarz Glizdogona.

- Panie, musisz wypić ten eliksir – jęknął niski mężczyzna. – Mój Pan był nieprzytomny przez dwa tygodnie i musi odzyskać siły.

Voldemort zerwał się z wyczarowanego przez Glizdogona łóżka.

- POTTER! – warknął. – On mi to zrobił! Zapłaci mi za to!

Rozejrzał się i odkrył, że w komnacie nie przebywał nikt poza Glizdogonem i nim samy.

- Gdzie moi wierni słudzy, Glizdogonie? – spytał niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem.

- Mój Panie, większość wewnętrznego kręgu uciekła, gdy Mój Pan się nie budził. Od dziesięciu dni jestem tu tylko ja – odpowiedział Glizdogon, padając na kolana.

Oczy Voldemorta rozbłysły złością. Aktywował Mroczny Znak, wzywając do siebie swoje sługi.

- Czy Oogl-Dain wciąż tu jest? – spytał.

- Ta… tak, oczekiwał aż Mój Pan odzyska siły – wyjąkał Glizdogon.

- Przyślij go tu, chcę z nim porozmawiać.

Glizdogon zadrżał i wybiegł z pokoju. Po krótkiej chwili wbiegł z powrotem, ewidentnie przerażony. Podbiegł do Voldemorta, runął na kolana i nakrył głową dłońmi. Temperatura w komnacie spadła zauważalnie i do środka wpłynęła kolejna postać. Zbliżyła się do Voldemorta, ukryta pod peleryną z kapturem.

- Witaj, Oogla-Dainia – zaczął Voldemort. – Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Wydaje mi się, że spodoba się ono tobie i twoim braciom…

* * *

**Quidditch i Skrzydło**

Tego dnia Ron i jego Rogogony mierzyły się z Błyskawicami. Harry bardzo chciał być na tym meczu, ale kilkakrotnie w ciągu dnia jego naszyjnik drgał ostrzegawczo, a był to sygnał, którego, jak nauczył się Harry, nie należało lekceważyć. Więc teraz stał samotnie na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Powiedział swoim przyjaciołom, by poszli na mecz. Ginny chciała z nim zostać, a Ron był zły, że jego najlepszy kumpel nie zobaczy go w akcji. Ale w końcu wszyscy poszli na stadion.

Byłoby bardzo zimno, ale w Wieżę wbudowane było zaklęcie ogrzewające. Niebo zaciągnęło się ciężkimi, czarnymi chmurami. Typowa brytyjska zimowa pogoda. Harry chodził tam i z powrotem, spoglądając to na niebo, to na Błonia. Nie wiedział jednak czego tak naprawdę szuka.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu na platformę obserwacyjną weszli Severus i Serena Snape. Oni byli równie zaskoczeni jego widokiem.

- Harry, myślałam, że będziesz na meczu – powiedziała Serena.

- Eee… nie, pani profesor. Ale jeśli przeszkadzam, mogę się przenieść gdzieś indziej – odpowiedział nieuważnie, wpatrując się w niebo.

- Coś nie tak, Harry? – spytał Severus.

Harry zerknął na niego.

- Nie mam pojęcia, panie profesorze. Mam złe przeczucia i otrzymałem ostrzeżenie – odpowiedział.

Nauczyciele spojrzeli po sobie, potem znów na Harry'ego. Severus miał coś powiedzieć, gdy ujrzał jak Harry nagle zesztywniał. Spojrzał w tę samą stronę co Harry. Widział tylko czarną chmurę burzową przesuwającą się na niskiej wysokości, nie różniącą się specjalnie od innych chmur na niebie.

Serena gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i złapała Severusa za rękę.

- Ta chmura rusza się pod wiatr!

Harry otrząsnął się z szoku i błyskawicznie przekręcił pierścień.

- To nie chmura, to dementorzy! Jesteśmy atakowani – warknął. Nie czekając na odpowiedź zmienił się w Skrzydło i zniknął w kuli ognia.

Ron właśnie zdołał obronić kolejny strzał ścigających Błyskawic, gdy jego pierścień zaczął szaleńczo pulsować. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie, a wielu uczniów i graczy zatrzymało się, zastanawiając się co się dzieje. Minął go kafel i Błyskawice zdobyli gola, ale nikt nie zwracał uwagi na mecz. Ron zasygnalizował pani Hooch prośbę o czas, ale zanim zdołała go przyznać, nad nimi rozległ się krzyk.

Skrzydło pojawił się nad boiskiem i zanurkował ku trawie, wykrzykując ostrzegawczo. Przeleciał tuż nad trybunami i nadleciał nad środek boiska, gdzie zmienił się w Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry wzmocnił swój głos zaklęciem.

- WSZYSCY UCZNIOWIE MAJĄ NATYCHMIAST WRACAĆ DO ZAMKU! DEMENTORZY BĘDĄ TU ZA MINUTĘ LUB DWIE! BRYGADA FENIKSA, DO MNIE!

Dumbledore wstał z miejsca i również wzmocnił swój głos.

- NAUCZYCIELE! ZAPROWADŹCIE UCZNIÓW DO WIELKIEJ SALI!

Ron podleciał do Harry'ego. Odrzucił miotłę i spytał:

- Jak bardzo jest źle?

- Bardzo. Zbliżają się tysiące dementorów – odpowiedział Harry w chwili, gdy dołączyły do nich Ginny i Hermiona. – Musimy ich utrzymać na dystans wystarczająco długo, by zdążyli ewakuować uczniów w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie wiem co potem – wyznał niespokojnie. Wiedział, że patronus jedynie odpędzi dementora, a nie zabije. Tymczasem zbliżało się naprawdę mnóstwo tych stworów.

Brygada szybko oddzieliła się od reszty uczniów i uformowała szyk w drużynach. Dementorzy byli już widoczni na horyzoncie. Zbliżali się bardzo szybko.

Ron ustawił drużyny frontem do nacierającego wroga. Gdy przedni szereg dementorów zeszedł na poziom gruntu, Brygada wystrzeliła patronusy. Harry wyszedł przed pierwszą linię i dołączył do nich. Jego patronus wywołał wyrwę w szeregach atakujących potworów. Widział jednak, że jedynie nieznacznie spowolnili napastników.

- Ron, wycofujemy się do muru. Zbierać po drodze tych, co padli – polecił zwięźle.

- WYCOFAĆ SIĘ DO MURU! UTRZYMYWAĆ SZYK! ZBIERAĆ TYCH, CO PADLI! – wrzasnął Ron. Dowódcy drużyn powtórzyli rozkaz i Brygada zaczęła się cofać.

Powoli byli spychani coraz dalej. Patronusy kupowały im nieco czasu, ale musieli ciągle rzucać je na nowo. Niestety było to ogromnie wyczerpujące zaklęcie. Członkowie Brygady jeden po drugim zawodzili, gdy przychodziło do rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia.

Nim dotarli do bram około połowy członków Brygady było wyczerpanych i niezdolnych do rzucania zaklęć. Harry wciąż wysyłał Rogacza naprzeciw nadciągającym stworom, ale z każdą chwilą przychodziło mu to z większym trudem. Ron niósł Hermionę, którą przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Wyczerpała swoje zapasy mocy i padła ofiarą dewastującego wpływu dementorów.

Harry położył jedną rękę na o murze, dysząc ciężko. Spojrzał na Ginny, która opierała się o umocnienia plecami. Zamknęła oczy, a po jej twarzy spływały łzy. Nagle uniosła powieki i spojrzała wprost na Harry'ego, który widział desperację i rozpacz w jej oczach. Wiedział, że żegna się z nim na zawsze.

Jego magia wzniosła się na nowe wyżyny. Jego dłoń dotykająca murów rozbłysła jasnym światłem, które wniknęło w mur i rozprzestrzeniło się po zamkowych ścianach. Rozległ się dzwon, a niebo nad Hogwartem rozjaśniły setki kul ognia, w których pojawiały się feniksy. Wolną rękę wyciągnął ku dementorom, a białe światło, które z niej wystrzeliło sprawiło, że potwory cofnęły się z wyciem bólu.

Feniksy zanurkowały w stronę dementorów z nastawionymi pazurami. Atakując śpiewały jednym głosem pieśń triumfu i radości. Efekt głosów tak wielu feniksów był niesamowity. Dźwięk sprawiał wrażenie, jakby została przerwana granica między niebem a ziemią i jakiś wielki niebiański chór wyśpiewywał triumfalny hymn. Pieśń wzmocniła Brygadę Feniksa, która zdwoiła wysiłki. Nawet Ginny i Hermiona odzyskały na tyle sił, by ponownie rzucić patronusa. Magia Harry'ego znów rozbłysła i dementor przed nim zawył i zaczął płonąć. Potwory w tylnych szeregach zaczęły wić się pod naporem pieśni.

Raz za razem feniksy atakowały stłoczonych dementorów, a ich pieśń dziesiątkowała potwory. Tam gdzie uderzały pazurami powstawały rozdarcia w pelerynach, z których unosił się dym. Te stwory, których pazury nie sięgnęły, wiły się i rzucały pod wpływem niesamowitej pieśni.

Magia Harry'ego rozbłyskała raz za razem, a po każdym rozbłysku ginęła przednia linia dementorów.

Brygada Feniksa zaczęła manewrować patronusami w taki sposób, by okrążyć topniejące szeregi wroga. Powoli ich liczba się zmniejszała, aż pozostały tylko paskudne, dymiące peleryny.

Harry zachwiał się. Na moment oparł się o mur, ale zaraz otworzył oczy. Feniksy lądowały przed Brygadą. Czasem pojedynczo, czasem dwójkami lub w większych grupach. Wiedział co musi zrobić. Fawkes nadleciał nad jego głowę i zaczął śpiewać, dodając mu sił.

Harry odsunął się od muru i zmienił w Skrzydło. Przeleciał kilka metrów i spojrzał na masę feniksów. Były ich setki. Za nimi stała Brygada Feniksa, profesor Dumbledore i reszta nauczycieli, obserwujących z podziwem rzadki spektakl.

Fawkes okrążył Skrzydło, a potem wylądował tuż przed nim.

„_Dobra robota, Pisklę! Dziś zadałeś cios siłom ciemności na więcej sposobów, niż jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić."_

Harry słyszał w głowie pomruk głosów zgadzających się z feniksem dyrektora.

„_Dziękuję, moi bracia. Na wieki jestem waszym dłużnikiem. Gdyby nie wy, nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. W imieniu moim, mojej partnerki i moich przyjaciół, dziękuję wam. Niech nasze gniazdo będzie zawsze waszym_."

Harry wyczuł falę aprobaty płynącą od wspaniałych ptaków.

„_Gdy nadejdzie czas, znów się pojawimy. Stawaj mężnie, dziecko światłości. Nie jesteś sam"_

Ta myśl nie nadeszła od Fawkesa, ale od setek feniksów, których głosy rozbrzmiały w jego głowie.

Nagle jak jeden mąż zerwały się do lotu i zniknęły w kulach ognia. Fawkes zerwał się do lotu i usiadł na ramieniu Dumbledore'a.

Skrzydło obrócił się przodem do zebranego za nim tłumu. Widać było, że jest zupełnie wyczerpany Zmusił się, by powrócić do ludzkiej postaci. Przemiana była długa i bolesna, a po jej zakończeniu zwalił się na ziemię.

Dumbledore i kilkoro nauczyciele podeszli, by mu pomóc. Ginny chciała podbiec do Harry'ego, ale Ron ją przytrzymał.

- Gin, wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, ty też. Niech tym razem Dumbledore mu pomoże. Pomóż mi z Mionką. Zabierzmy wszystkich do zamku.

Ginny wyglądała na rozdartą, ale faktycznie była wyczerpana i czuła depresyjny efekt dementorów. Skinęła głową i położyła sobie jedną rękę Hermiony na ramionach. Całą grupą zmęczona Brygada Feniksa powoli zmierzała z powrotem do zamku. Za nimi Dumbledore i kilku nauczycieli lewitowali pojedynczą postać na noszach.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort był w świetnym humorze. Spędził większość dnia torturując członków swojego wewnętrznego kręgu, którzy go opuścili. Oogla-Dain zaatakował Hogwart i wkrótce powinien się pojawić, by zameldować o rezultatach. Voldemort wiedział, że nawet jeśli tysiąc ludzi będzie jednocześnie rzucało zaklęcie patronusa, nie stanowią żadnego zagrożenia dla Oogla-Daina i jego braci.

_Hogwart musi być już masowym grobem!_ Pomyślał zadowolony. _Nawet ten głupiec Dumbledore nie zdoła powstrzymać tak wielu dementorów! Potter musi być już martwy!_

Piętro wyżej, w innym pomieszczeni, Śmierciożerca niskiej rangi składał raport Glizdogonowi.

- Jesteś pewien? – spytał z drżeniem Glizdogon.

- Tak jest. Właśnie wracam z Hogsmeade. Mówią, że zamek został zaatakowany, ale obyło się bez wielu ofiar. Proszą o gigantyczne ilości czekolady. Podobno Miodowe Królestwo oddało wszystkie swoje zapasy.

- I co jeszcze mówią? – spytał Glizdogon niebezpiecznym tonem.

- Podsłuchałem dwóch aurorów. Mówili, że atakujący dementorzy zostali zniszczeni. Byli tego całkiem pewni. Podobno żaden nie uciekł, a aurorzy brzmieli, jakby kamień spadł im z serca.

Glizdogon sięgnął po różdżkę, nim Śmierciożerca zdołał cokolwiek zrobić…

- Imperio! – krzyknął.

Poczekał chwilę, aż zaklęcie przejmie całkowitą władzę nad obiektem, po czym rzekł pogardliwie:

- Takie zaangażowanie musi być nagrodzone. Będziesz tym, który zaniesie te wieści naszemu Panu.

* * *

**Hogwart, wieczór tego samego dnia**

Dumbledore wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Została zamieniona na prowizoryczny szpital. Wielu członków Brygady Feniksa i innych uczniów cierpiało z powodu depresyjnego wpływu dementorów, ale było też kilka przypadków obrażeń fizycznych. W zamieszaniu na stadionie kilka osób połamało kości, ale dzięki Merlinowi nikt nie został pocałowany przez dementora.

Z Hogwartu wyszły wezwania o pomoc i czekoladę. Aurorzy patrolowali szkolne Błonia, podczas gdy uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga biegali po Wielkiej Sali rozdając hojnie czekoladę. Gdy rozeszły się wieści o ataku, do zamku zaczęli przybywać mieszkańcy Hogsmeade, oferując prywatne zapasy czekolady. Miodowe Królestwo wysłało szkole cały swój zapas tego cudownego remedium.

Prefekci, uzbrojeni w eliksiry uspokajające, krążyli między pierwszo i drugoroczniakami, odurzając młodszych uczniów, gdy okazywało się to niezbędne.

Dumbledore stanął przy drzwiach i spoglądał na uczniów, jego uczniów. Zadrżał, myśląc jaką tragedią mógł się skończyć ten dzień.

- Albusie – odezwał się ktoś za nim.

Odwrócił się i ujrzał Minervę McGonagall i Amelię Bones.

- Albusie, wydaje mi się, że ty też potrzebujesz trochę czekolady – powiedziała Minerva, wciskając mu w rękę spory kawałek. Przyjął go, skinął jej z wdzięcznością głową i odgryzł odrobinę.

- Dyrektorze, ten dzień mógł się skończyć zdecydowanie gorzej – zauważyła Minister.

Powoli czekolada zaczęła działać i ku zadowoleni Minervy do oczu Albusa wróciły ogniki.

- Czy to prawda? Feniksy i Harry zniszczyli tych wszystkich dementorów? – kontynuowała Amelia. – Zebraliśmy ponad dwa i pół tysiąca peleryn. To prawie cała znana populacja dementorów!

- Tak, obawiam się, że efekt dzisiejszego ataku nie jest do końca taki, jak spodziewał się Voldemort. Ale niewiele brakowało. To feniksy przechyliły szalę zwycięstwa. Harry zabił setki potworów, ale nawet on nie dałby rady, gdyby feniksy się nie pokazały – wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

- Ale skąd one wszystkie się wzięły? – spytała Minerva. – Były ich setki! I czym było to dziwne spotkanie po bitwie?

Amelia nachyliła się z ciekawością. Wcześniej o tym nie słyszała.

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym – przyznał Albus. – Pamiętasz Serce Hogwartu, które Harry pokazał nam w myśloodsiewni?

Minerva skinęła głową bez słowa.

- Zastanawiałem się czym mogą być te wnęki z poprzeczkami. A może to miejsca, w których mogą usiąść feniksy? Uważam, że w jakiś sposób czwórka założycieli pozyskała pomoc feniksów przy budowie Hogwartu i te wnęki były po prostu ich grzędami. Symbol feniksa od zawsze powiązany był ze szkołą, a niemal każdy dyrektor miał feniksa za chowańca. Zaś co do tego spotkania, obawiam się, że będziemy musieli poczekać na przebudzenie Harry'ego nim dowiemy się czegoś więcej.

- Czy nic mu nie będzie? – spytała z troską Amelia.

Dumbledore uspokajająco pokręcił głową.

- Jest po prostu wyczerpany. Zużył niemal cała swoją moc. Podejrzewam, że będzie potrzebował mnóstwa czekolady, gdy się obudzi, ale nie odniósł poważniejszych obrażeń. Nie chcę nawet myśleć co stałoby się dziś, gdyby nie pomoc jego i jego brygady.

Cała trójka obróciła się by spojrzeć na uczniów leżących na łóżkach polowych w Wielkiej Sali. Nad szkołą zapadła niespokojna cisza.

* * *

**Skrzydło Szpitalne, Hogwart, dwa dni później**

Harry usłyszał głos. Gdzieś daleko, ale ktoś coś mówił. Otworzył oczy i zamrugał na widok rozmazanych kształtów, które dojrzał. W pobliżu zgromadziła się spora grupa ludzi, ale nie był w stanie stwierdzić kim byli. Sięgnął nad głowę, szukając okularów, ale ktoś włożył mu je w dłoń. Nałożył je i spojrzał na Madam Pomfrey.

- Wiesz co, panie Potter, właśnie sobie wczoraj myślałam, że to jakiś niepełny rok szkolny bez dłuższej wizyty mojego ulubionego pacjenta – zażartowała. Najwyraźniej pielęgniarka miała dość pokręcone poczucie humoru.

Ginny wpadła do pomieszczenia, ale natychmiast zwolniła na widok wściekłego spojrzenia Madam Pomfrey. Bo w końcu kto to widział, biegać po szpitalu!

Madam Pomfrey odwróciła się z powrotem do Harry'ego i podała mu potężny kawałek czekolady.

- Oczekuję, że zostaniesz w tym łóżku, póki nie wypuszczę cię na kolację, panie Potter. W międzyczasie chcę, żebyś to zjadł.

Harry spojrzał na gigantyczną tabliczkę i zadrżał. Przecież to waży chyba z pół kilo! Ginny odczekała, aż Madam Pomfrey wróci do swojego biura i rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję. Objął ją i zanurzył twarz w jej włosach, wdychając ich zapach. Trzymali się tak dłuższą chwilę, nim wreszcie odsunęła się i spojrzała badawczo w jego oczy.

- Wszystko w porządku, Ginny – zapewnił ją delikatnie. – Jestem po prostu zmęczony, nic poza tym.

Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła u jego boku. Po chwili drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego stanęły otworem i do środka wpadła Molly i chwyciła Harry'ego w jeden ze swoich potężnych uścisków.

- Tak się o ciebie martwiłam! Jak się czujesz? – spytała, patrząc mu badawczo w oczy.

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia, spojrzał na obie kobiety i wybuchnął śmiechem. Jaka matka, taka córka! Molly usiadła po drugiej stronie jego łóżka. Potem obie zmarszczyły brwi w identycznym geście, gdy usiłował wytłumaczyć im co go tak rozbawiło.

Kiedy skończył, obie kazały mu zjeść czekoladę. Harry zachichotał. Kiedy kobiety spojrzały na siebie spode łba nie wytrzymał i znów wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

* * *

**Konserwacja obrazów**

- Jak ci idzie, Sereno? – spytał Severus, stojący w drzwiach ich laboratorium eliksirów. Był już początek lutego, a od ataku dementorów minął tydzień.

Kobieta nachylała się nad obrazami, badając ich zamazaną powierzchnię. Kiedy się wyprostowała i obróciła do niego, ujrzał zmęczenie w jej twarzy.

- Chyba nie najgorzej. Ciocia Claudia miała kilka dobrych pomysłów, które udało mi się zawrzeć w eliksirze czyszczącym. Dzięki Merlinowi, że to nie są magiczne obrazy. Podejrzewam, że ich mieszkańcy nie byliby zachwyceni moją ingerencją – odpowiedziała, krzywiąc się lekko.

Wyciągnęła rękę i spróbowała rozmasować sobie lędźwie. Podszedł do niej i odsunął jej ręce. Zaczął rozmasowywać jej zmęczone mięśnie i uśmiechnął się, gdy wydała z siebie odgłos rozkoszy. Nad jej ramieniem rzucił okiem na malowidła rozłożone na stole roboczym. Cztery obrazy zostały wyjęte z ram i teraz całkowicie pokrywała je gęsta, biała substancja.

Składała się ona z różnych enzymów i stanowiła rozwiązanie, które opracowali tydzień wcześniej. Cuchnęła paskudnie, ale wyglądało na to, że się sprawdza. Dużo czasu zajęło im testowanie różnych mikstur na małych fragmentach obrazu, by dobrać moc i szybkość wchłaniania, ale w końcu opracowali właściwą substancję. Przynajmniej taką mieli nadzieję.

Claudia, ciotka Sereny, bardzo im pomogła. Jako konserwatorka sztuki w Nowym Jorku oraz niezwykle inteligentna czarodziejka, potrafiła dać im wiele cennych porad na temat łączenia pomysłów magicznych i mugolskich w celu usunięcia stuleci brudu i kurzu, który przylgnął do bezcennych portretów znalezionych przez Harry'ego.

- Ile jeszcze? – spytał, obejmując ją w pasie i przyciągając do siebie.

Oparła się o niego i uśmiechnęła.

- Niezbyt długo – odpowiedziała, patrząc na zegarek.

Kiedy po kilku minutach odsunęła się od niego, puścił ją i zaczął obserwować. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła zmodyfikowane zaklęcie czyszczące. Oboje uśmiechnęli się, gdy brudna mgiełka uniosła się nad cztery obrazy. Kilkoma machnięciami różdżki odesłała brudne opary do kosza na śmieci, z dala od malowideł. Schowała różdżkę i ponownie podeszła do obrazów z Severusem następującym jej na pięty.

Przed ich oczami znajdowały się cztery odrestaurowane portrety Godryka Gryffindora. Na każdym widniały minimalne uszkodzenia, ale były stare. Substancja czyszcząca wykonała świetną robotę i nie zniszczyła obrazów w najmniejszym stopniu.

- Będziemy musieli zanieść to do gabinetu dyrektora i dać znać Harry'emu – rzucił nieuważnie Severus, wpatrując się w obrazy.

- Mhm – odrzekła, również wpatrując się w płótna. – Czy mam rację, myśląc, że to jest ta zmodyfikowana rękojeść, o której mówił Harry?

- Masz rację – odrzekł cicho. – Wydaje mi się, że to dokładnie to, czego szukał.

* * *

_**Od autorów:**_

_Co się stało z Kryształem? Nic nie powiemy, ale na pewno jeszcze go zobaczycie._

_Czy Dumbledore zwraca uwagę na mugolskie wiadomości? W kanonie raczej tego nie widać. Według nas nie zwraca, chyba że w jakiś sposób dotyczą jego lub jego uczniów._

_Wan mogła wrócić do szkoły, bo taki był wyrok sądu. A poza tym jest nam potrzeba w fabule._

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **Z przykrością informuję Was, że to był ostatni rozdział w tym miesiącu. Z przykrością informuję, ale przyczyna wcale nie jest przykra. Mianowicie wyjeżdżam na dwa tygodnie na urlop za granicę, gdzie nie będę miał czasu na siedzenie przy komputerze. Z kolei zaraz po powrocie będę miał mnóstwo roboty w pracy. Tak więc w najgorszym wypadku do ukazania następnego rozdziału może minąć nawet miesiąc, choć postaram się, by nastąpiło to nieco szybciej._

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**- Harry rozmawia z Wan  
- Snape'owie zobaczą list od rodziców Harry'ego  
- Ron spróbuje oświadczyć się Hermionie  
- Jack uzna, że Harry potrzebuje urlopu_


	11. Stres, listy i ból głowy

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam po długiej przerwie! Wakacje już za mną, kilka wyjazdów służbowych również. Do tego awaria i wymiana komputera. Mam nadzieję, że teraz zdołam wrócić do normalnego tempa tłumaczenia, czyli mniej więcej 1 rozdziału tygodniowo. Dzięki za wszystkie recenzje i słowa zachęty, które od Was dostaję. Nie zapomnijcie odwiedzić też mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki" (zpierwszejpolki. blox. pl), który z tych samych powodów ostatnio jest aktualizowany dość rzadko, ale obiecuję poprawę._

_Jak zwykle brawa dla Shaunee Altman za korektę. Dodatkowe brawa za to, że poradziła sobie, mimo że omyłkowo wysłałem jej nieedytowalną wersję pliku!_

* * *

_**Od autorów: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Nic z tego nie jest nasze. Żaden skrzat domowy nie ucierpiał przy tworzeniu tego rozdziału._

* * *

**Rozdział 11 – Stres, listy i ból głowy**

**Blaise i Wan**

Blaise Zabini i Susan Bones eskortowali trzecioroczniaczkę, która wracała do Pokoju Wspólnego z biblioteki. Co prawda ataki na uczniów Hogwartu w większości ustały, jednak niektórzy młodsi uczniowie nie chcieli ryzykować, chodząc samemu po szkole. Zbliżała się cisza nocna i pogrążający się w mroku zamek mógł być niebezpiecznym miejscem dla mugolaków i uczniów półkrwi.

Cała trójka wyszła za róg i skierowała się ku schodom, gdy dobiegł ich cichy głos:

- Blaise?

Ex-Ślizgon zerknął z ciekawością przez ramię i ujrzał zbliżającą się do nich Wan Chang.

- Panno Chang, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – spytał Blaise chłodno lecz uprzejmie.

- Czy mogę porozmawiać z tobą przez chwilę? Na osobności? – spytała Wan, zerkając w stronę Susan i ich młodej podopiecznej.

Blaise spojrzał na Susan, która uniosła brew i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Susan, zabierzesz pannę Walkins do Pokoju Wspólnego? Ja zostanę i porozmawiam z panną Chang.

Susan skinęła głową i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Marii Walkins.

- Zobaczymy się później, Blaise. Dobranoc, panno Chang – dodała uprzejmie.

Gdy jego towarzyszki oddaliły się korytarzem, Blaise odwrócił się i popatrzył wyczekująco na Wan.

- Przede wszystkim chciałam ci podziękować. Mało kto zechciałby mnie wysłuchać po tym, co zrobiłam. Wiem, że zasłużyłam na karę, ale to co się ze mną dzieje nie jest łatwe do zniesienia.

Blaise skinął głową, ale nie odpowiedział. Wan wciąż patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, więc spytał:

- Czy to wszystko, panno Chang?

- Nie. Słuchaj, wiem, że zrobiłam źle. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak zaufałam Danny'emu. Nie wiedziałam kim jest, ale powinnam się tego domyślić. Z jakiego innego powodu mógłby mówić te wszystkie okropne rzeczy? Dlaczego miałby chcieć, żebym krzywdziła innych uczniów? Ale on był pierwszym chłopakiem, któremu się spodobałam, dzięki któremu czułam się wyjątkowa. Wszyscy zawsze gadali o Cho i o tym, jaka jest piękna. Nikt nigdy mnie nie dostrzegał. Kiedy pojawił się Danny, zabujałam się w nim. Zrobiłabym wszystko, byle go uszczęśliwić. Byłam taka głupia – zakończyła cicho.

Blaise oparł się plecami o ścianę, skrzyżował ramiona i przyjrzał się uważnie stojącej przed nim młodej kobiecie. Co prawda mogła kłamać, ale Blaise czuł, że mówi prawdę.

- Panno Chang, to częsty sposób. Znaleźć młodą, wrażliwą dziewczynę, prawić jej komplementy i dać jej wszystko, czego jej zdaniem brak jej w życiu: uczucie, prezenty, uwaga, czy cokolwiek innego. W efekcie łatwo nią manipulować. Ale ty wiesz o tym najlepiej, prawda?

Odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała w podłogą.

- Tak… Danny był dobrym nauczycielem – wyszeptała.

- Więc czego chcesz ode mnie? – spytał.

- Chcę porozmawiać z Harrym Potterem – wyznała, patrząc na niego z determinacją. – Muszę go przeprosić. Mam nadzieję, że da mi kolejną szansę. Wiem, że na to nie zasługuję, ale muszę spróbować. Chcę odpokutować za moje czyny. Wiem, że uczniowie mi nie zaufają. Wiem, że nie zostanę przyjęta do Brygady Feniksa i nie ma czasu, bym zdążyła nauczyć się walczyć. Ale musi być coś, co mogę zrobić, by wam pomóc.

- Czemu nie poszłaś z tym do Harry'ego tylko do mnie?

- Żartujesz? – spytała przestraszona. – Jeśli tylko zbliżyłabym się do niego zostałabym rozerwana na strzępy, albo przez jego ochronę, albo przez Ginny Weasley.

- Pan Potter jest w stanie sam bronić się przed takimi jak ty, panno Chang – odrzekł oschle Blaise. – Mogłaś go zaskoczyć pierwszym razem, ale nie kolejnym. Powinnaś o tym pamiętać, jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie ci do głowy, by znaleźć sobie kolejnego chłopaka-Śmierciożercę. Dumbledore mógł cię teraz uratować, ale Potter nie da ci kolejnej szansy.

- Nie będę potrzebowała kolejnej szansy – zapewniła energicznie. – Wiem, że słowa nie wystarczą, by przekonać kogokolwiek, ale nie dam się więcej nikomu zmanipulować.

Przez chwilę spoglądał jej intensywnie w oczy. Widząc, że nie denerwuje się i nie próbuje odwracać wzroku, skinął głową.

- W porządku, panno Chang. Porozmawiam w twoim imieniu z panem Potterem i zobaczę co on powie. Być może zachce się z tobą spotkać. Jeśli tak będzie, sugeruję, byś nie kłamała, niezależnie o co cię zapyta.

- Nie skłamię. Dziękuję, Blaise.

Wzruszył ramionami i wyprostował się.

- Już prawie cisza nocna. Wracajmy do Pokoju Wspólnego, nim Filch zacznie polowanie. Nie udało mu się wlepić zbyt wielu szlabanów w tym semestrze i chyba nie jest z tego zadowolony.

Usta Wan lekko drgnęły w reakcji na ten żart i ruszyła pierwsza schodami. Jej sytuacja wyglądała nieco lepiej i nie czuła się tak zadowolona od wielu dni. To się mogło udać!

* * *

**Ujawnione tajemnice**

Gdy tylko Harry dowiedział się, że zakończyła się renowacja portretów, zaciągnął Ginny do prywatnego apartamentu Snape'ów. Chciał im wyjawić parę spraw i, szczerze mówiąc, potrzebował tam Ginny w ramach wsparcia psychicznego.

Zapukał i po minucie drzwi się otworzyły. Severus uniósł pytająco brew na widok Ginny. Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i starszy mężczyzna wpuścił oboje.

Jeśli Serenę zaskoczyła obecność Ginny, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

- Zanim przejdziemy do obrazów, jest coś, co chciałbym pokazać wam obojgu. Uważam, że zasługujecie, by o tym wiedzieć. Chciałem jeszcze poczekać, ale wtedy na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej ujawniłem nieco zbyt dużo i myślę, że pani mąż prędzej czy później doszedłby do prawdy – powiedział Harry, zerkając na Severusa. – W ten sposób go uprzedzę – dodał z uśmiechem.

Serena i Severus spojrzeli po sobie.

- Co powiecie na filiżankę herbaty? – spytała Serena, sadzając ich przy stoliku. Rozlała napój, po czym usiadła i czekała aż Harry zacznie mówić.

- W wakacje między moim piątym i szóstym rokiem pewien goblin popełnił pomyłkę, która dramatycznie odmieniła moje życie – zaczął Harry.

Potem przeszedł do opowieści o liście, który otrzymał od rodziców i dziwnym zachowaniu tego przedmiotu. Potem wyjaśnił, że jego przyjaciele kupili wisiorek, w którym trzymał list i o ostrzeżeniach, które wisiorek mu przekazywał. Opisał, jak do listu doszły nowe fragmenty, gdy pokazywał go Arturowi i Molly Weasleyom. Ginny gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze na te słowa. Harry nie powiedział jej o nowych akapitach. Spojrzał na nią przepraszająco.

- Gin, ta część zawierała prywatną wiadomość dla twojej mamy. Nie byłem pewien, czy chciałaby ją pokazywać, ale rozmawiałem z nią w czasie świąt i powiedziała, że możesz to wszystko zobaczyć – wyjaśnił.

Harry spojrzał na dwójkę nauczycieli.

- Chciałbym pokazać to wam obojgu. To wyjaśni kilka rzeczy i, mogę się mylić, ale wydaje mi się, że na końcu czeka nowa wiadomość. Wiadomość przeznaczona dla pana.

Serena nachyliła się z zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy Harry męczył się z zapięciem wisiorka. W końcu zdołał je otworzyć, położył przedmiot na stole i dotknął go różdżką. Tak jak poprzednio, nad stołem pojawił się obraz listu w wielkości umożliwiającej łatwe odczytanie liter.

Ginny wstrzymała oddech, gdy obraz zjechał na drugą część listu, zawierającą fragment skierowany do jej rodziców. Snape'owie czytali wszystko z zainteresowaniem. Gdy wszyscy skończyli drugą część, obraz przewinął się ponownie i zaczęły się pojawiać litery stawiane kobiecą ręką.

_Harry, kochanie,  
Cieszę się, że wreszcie postanowiłeś podzielić się tym z Severusem i jego cudowną żoną. Severusie, nawet kiedy byliśmy dziećmi idącymi dopiero do Hogwartu, a Ty zachowywałeś się jak największy palant w szkole, wiedziałam, że możesz stać się dobrym człowiekiem. Zaskoczyło mnie tylko, że tyle czasu zajęło Ci odkrycie tego faktu. Podejrzewam, że Serena miała z tym coś wspólnego, ale tak być powinno. My kobiety musimy ukształtować naszych mężczyzn, by zachowywali się odpowiednio. Teraz Ci dwaj faceci koło mnie chcieliby Ci coś powiedzieć i mam nadzieję, że zrobią to właściwie, albo cisnę w nich taką klątwą, że pożałują!_

Pismo zmieniło się na bardziej męskie.

_Sev, staruszku. Przepraszam za ufarbowanie Twoich włosów na różowo i wszystkie te figle, które Ci spłataliśmy. Wiem, że nie zawsze zgadzaliśmy się w pewnych sprawach, ale jestem Ci bardzo wdzięczny za przyjaźń i pomoc, którą okazałeś przez ostatni rok mojemu Chrześniakowi. Zapewne nigdy się nie polubimy, ale dziękują za pomaganie Harry'emu.  
Syriusz Black_

Pismo znów uległo zmianie.

_Severusie, chciałbym wierzyć, że gdybym był tam dzisiaj, moglibyśmy porozumieć się, tak jak Ty z moim synem. Podobnie jak Syriusz, chciałbym przeprosić Cię za to mnóstwo psot, zwłaszcza za ten raz, kiedy skłoniliśmy Cię do wysadzenia w powietrze laboratorium od Eliksirów. Cieszę się, że wreszcie przestałeś dostrzegać mnie w moim synu. To dobry człowiek, chociaż płata za mało figli.  
AUĆ! Lily, przestań!  
W każdym razie wszyscy z dumą patrzyliśmy, jak razem z Harrym odkładacie na bok swoje różnice i pracujecie razem. Masz za to moją nieskończoną wdzięczność.  
James Potter_

Na kartce znów zaczęło pojawiać się płynne, kobiece pismo matki Harry'ego.

_Harry, zaklęcie, które nałożyłam na ten pergamin już się niemal wyczerpało. Wciąż jednak możemy go używać, by Ci doradzać. Pamiętaj, że wszyscy Cię kochamy i strasznie za Tobą tęsknimy. Wyrósł z Ciebie wspaniały mężczyzna i wszyscy jesteśmy z Ciebie bardzo dumni. Opiekuj się Ginny, ona jest źródłem Twojej siły. Ginny, zajmij się moim mały zielonookim diabełkiem.  
Lily Potter_

Przy ostatnim akapicie oczy Harry'ego zamgliły się nieco. Ginny delikatnie otarła łzę, spływającą mu po policzku. Po kilku chwilach obrazek wrócił do wisiorka.

Severus wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech i oparł się ciężko, jakby otrzymał cios w żołądek. Serena ujęła go za rękę.

- Na Merlina! – zawołał, przeciągając dłonią po włosach.

- Severusie – powiedziała delikatnie Serena, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, tak, w porządku. Po prostu nie sądziłem, że dożyję kiedyś dnia… pomyśleć tylko, zaklęcie sięgające poza śmierć… niesamowite! Jeśli ktoś mógł w ogóle tego dokonać to musiała być Lily Potter. Jej znajomość zaklęć była fenomenalna. To wiele wyjaśnia – zauważył, patrząc z namysłem na Harry'ego. – Na przykład to, czemu tak się pokłóciłeś z dyrektorem na początku roku i czemu wciąż masz problem, by mu zaufać. Mam rację, Harry?

Harry odpowiedział, nie patrząc mu w oczy:

- Trudno zapomnieć i przebaczyć to wszystko, przez co musiałem przejść u Dursleyów. A on o tym wszystkim wiedział. Może to nie on mnie bił, ale nigdy nie kiwnął palcem, by temu zapobiec. Naprawdę staram się z tym pogodzić, ale czasami ta świadomość po prostu mnie dopada. Ukrył też przede mną moje dziedzictwo. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, Syriusz mógłby wciąż żyć.

Severus pokiwał głową.

- Tak, rozumiem czemu możesz mieć problemy z zaufaniem mu ponownie.

- Severusie, naprawdę wysadziłeś laboratorium Eliksirów? – przerwała im Serena. – Ciekawe co powiedziałby na to pan Longbottom?

Severus rzucił żonie spojrzenie z cyklu „nie waż się!", a Serena i Ginny parsknęły śmiechem.

Nauczycielka Eliksirów ponownie spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Więc to miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że otrzymujesz ostrzeżenia? Wisiorek doradzał ci w jakiś sposób? – spytała.

Harry skinął głową.

- Tak. Jeśli zbliżają się kłopoty to tak jakby obija się o moją pierś. Czasami, gdy nie wiem jaką decyzję podjąć, pomaga mi, robiąc się ciepły w odpowiedniej chwili. Pamiętacie zeszły rok, gdy zaczęliśmy pracować nad Proteuszem? Wisiorek upewnił mnie, że mogę wam zaufać z tymi informacjami.

Serena wyciągnęła rękę nad blatem i dotknęła dłoni Harry'ego.

- Harry, przez ostatni rok podzieliłeś się z nami całą masą tajemnic, ale to chyba ta jest najcenniejsza. Zdaję sobie sprawę, jaka to dla ciebie intymna i istotna sprawa. A Severusowi na pewno nie zaszkodzi, jeśli odnajdzie spokój jeśli chodzi o tą część życia, której wspomnienia go bolały. Dziękujemy ci za to, oboje.

Spojrzała na męża, wiedząc, że tej nocy czeka ich jedna z „tych" rozmów. Severus w milczeniu skinął głową.

Harry niezgrabnie usiłował nałożyć wisiorek z powrotem, ale Ginny wtrąciła się i mu pomogła. Uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. To cholerne zapięcie zawsze sprawiało mu kłopoty!

- To może teraz dopijemy herbatę i pójdziemy popatrzeć na te obrazy – zaproponowała z uśmiechem Serena.

Cała czwórka siedziała przez pewien czas wokół stołu popijając herbatkę i rozmawiając o drobiazgach. Wyglądało na to, że Harry nie ma ochoty zająć się portretami. Serena wspomniała, jak zaskoczyło ją zachowanie Wan Chang, gdy przyniesiono do szpitala pobitego chłopca z mugolskiej rodziny. Wan pomagała Madam Pomfrey i siedziała przy chłopcu podczas działania eliksirów, uspokajając i pocieszając go. Harry powiedział Snape'om, że rozmawiał krótko z Wan podczas swojego pobytu w szpitalu i rozumie ciężką sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła. Znała tożsamość kilku osób stojących za atakami i bała się o własne życie.

- Harry, jaka jest różnica między Wan Chang i Draco Malfoyem? – spytał nagle Severus, zastanawiając się czy młody mężczyzna w ogóle widzi jakąś różnicę.

Harry pociągnął łyk herbaty i oparł się wygodniej.

- Wydaje mi się, że wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że Draco od urodzenia uczony był, że jest kimś lepszym od mugolaków i czarodziejów półkrwi. Wan Chang nie wychowywała się w takim środowisku, została do niego zwabiona podstępem. Oczywiście nie uważam, by była całkowicie niewinna, nie zgadzam się też z dyrektorem co do tego, jak powinna wyglądać jej kara, ale sam wiem jak to jest paść ofiarą podstępu… - urwał, a Ginny ujęła go za rękę.

Severus pokiwał głową. Serena spojrzała na niego pytająco, a on zerknął na Harry'ego, który wzruszył ramionami.

- Pod koniec swojego piątego roku Harry został oszukany przez Voldemorta – zaczął wyjaśniać Severus cichym głosem. – Harry myślał, że jego ojciec chrzestny został porwany i jest torturowany w podziemiach Ministerstwa Magii. Poprowadził grupę uczniów na ratunek, tylko po to, by odkryć, że to pułapka. Kiedy pomoc nadeszła, Harry jako jedyny uczeń nie był ranny. Za to musiał patrzeć, jak jego chrzestny ginie na jego oczach.

Serena spojrzała na Harry'ego rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami. Młody mężczyzna jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Miałem ciekawą szkolną karierę… Wiesz – kontynuował, patrząc na Ginny – będziesz musiała mnie naprawdę mocno przekonywać, żebym zgodził się na wysłanie tu naszych dzieci.

- Ciekawa szkolna kariera to mało powiedziane – parsknęła Serena. – Nie jestem pewna czy miałeś tu choć jeden normalny miesiąc, a co dopiero rok.

- Ciekawa jestem, Harry, jak wyjaśnisz dyrektorowi, że wysyłasz dzieci do innej szkoły, choć sam uczysz w Hogwarcie. Jestem pewien, że będzie tym zachwycony – powiedziała Ginny. Harry tylko się skrzywił.

W pokoju rozległo się delikatne pikanie. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się do źródła dźwięku.

Jedna ściana pomieszczenia stała się całkiem czarna. Pojawił się na niej napis: „Ten program sponsorowany jest przez Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów! Ulica Pokątna, już wkrótce także w Hogsmeade!". Potem pojawił się pokój. Znajdował się w nim mały okrągły stolik z dwoma krzesłami i uroczystym nakryciem. Przez moment nic się nie działo, ale potem drzwi stanęły otworem…

* * *

**I kto tu jest romantykiem?**

Ron odetchnął z ulgą. Wreszcie pozbył się Harry'ego i Ginny na kilka godzin i mógł spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z Hermioną. Miał tylko jeden problem. Prywatność, a właściwie jej brak. Nie mógł skorzystać z Pokoju Życzeń, bo Luna i Neville właśnie prowadzili tam zajęcia z pierwszej pomocy dla ochotników z czwartego roku. Wieża Astronomiczna była zbyt popularna wśród innych uczniów, zwłaszcza w zimie, gdy przydawało się rzucone na nią zaklęcie ogrzewające. W desperacji zwrócił się do swoich braci, tak TYCH dwóch braci, z pytaniem czy zdołają załatwić mu przytulny pokój, gdzie mógłby spędzić kilka godzin z Hermioną na osobności.

Kiedy Harry i Ginny wyszli na spotkanie ze Snape'ami, Ron podjął decyzję. Hermiona siedziała przy pobliskim stoliku, pracując nad pracą domową z Numerologii.

- Mionko, może się przejdziemy? – spytał.

Uniosła na niego wzrok.

- Ron, przecież wiesz, że muszę to skończyć.

- Oj Mionko, chodź. Spacer dobrze ci zrobi – przekonywał, rzucając jej najlepsze błagalne spojrzenie, jakie posiadał w swoim arsenale.

Spojrzała na niego z namysłem. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami i uznała, że przerwa nie powinna jej za bardzo zaszkodzić. Włożyła zeszyty do torby i wstała, biorąc swojego chłopaka za rękę. Ron wyprowadził ją z Pokoju Wspólnego i powiódł ku głównemu wyjściu.

Zdumiona Hermiona wyszła za nim z zamku i ruszyła ku budynkowi Uzbrojenia. Wciągnął ją do środku i wprowadził do jednego z pomieszczeń, w którym nigdy wcześniej nie była.

Ron spędził sporo czasu przygotowując pokój, by był idealny. Nie ufał na tyle swoim braciom, więc dogadał się ze Zgredkiem, by skrzat przygotował lekki posiłek. Ron miał go zawołać, gdy będzie gotowy.

W pokoju stał stół, nakryty obrusem w biało-czerwoną kratkę. W jednym z narożników stały zaklęte samogrające instrumenty. Świeca oświetlała stół, a inne płonęły w kandelabrach przymocowanych na ścianie.

Ron podprowadził Hermionę do stołu. Ta nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Ron, który próbuje być romantyczny to jedno, ale żeby mu się udało?

Żadne z nich nie dostrzegło delikatnego blasku z jednej ze ścian.

Ron zawołał cicho Zgredka i mały skrzat pojawił się w pomieszczeniu z Mrużką u boku. Ułożył przed nimi talerze oraz postawił półmisek z mięsami i serami na stole. Strzelił palcami w stronę instrumentów, które natychmiast zaczęły grać delikatnie. Mrużka położyła na stole wiaderko z lodem i butelką mugolskiego szampana. Następnie ustawiła dwa kieliszki do szampana obok wiaderka.

Dwa ciche pyknięcia i skrzaty zniknęły. Hermiona zrobiła wielkie oczy na widok butelki.

- Ron… czy to…? – spytała

- Tak – przyznał zarumieniony. – Poradziłem się Harry'ego, który powiedział, że to tradycja, by celebrować romantyczny wieczór… szampanem? – zmarszczył brwi, usiłując nie przekręcić nowego słowa.

Ron wstał i obszedł stół. Sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął małe pudełeczko, a następnie opadł na jedno kolano i popatrzył na Hermionę. Brunetka obróciła się do niego i złożyła ręce na kolanach. Oczy zaszły jej łzami, gdy Ron ujął ją za rękę.

- Hermiono Jane Granger, wyjdziesz za mnie? – spytał z miłością w oczach.

Zarumieniła się i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy.

- Bardzo chętnie, Ron – odpowiedziała, a on otworzył pudełko i wyciągnął pierścionek.

I jak na komendę, cały romantyczny wieczór, który tak starannie zaplanował, potoczył się źle. Zaczęło się niewinnie, nieszkodliwie. Upuścił pierścionek.

Hermiona nachyliła się, by go podnieść, a on wyprostował, by zobaczyć gdzie się potoczył. Zderzyli się głowami.

Ron opadł na kolana, trzymając się za głowę, Hermiona odchyliła się na oparcie, trzymają swoją. Jęknęli, spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Ron podniósł pierścionek i nałożył jej go na palec. Hermiona krzyknęła z radości i rzuciła się na swojego zupełnie nieprzygotowanego narzeczonego. Zaskoczony Ron poleciał do tyłu i mocno uderzył głową o kamienną podłogę. Hermiona dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że całuje nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Ostrożnie sprawdziła tył jego głowy i poczekała, aż dojdzie do siebie.

Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, Hermiona wciąż nachylała się nad nim, zamartwiając się krzywdą, którą mu zrobiła. Pociągnął ją na siebie. Nieprzygotowana czarodziejka pisnęła zaskoczona. Pocałował ją z żarem, jakiego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej. Przylgnęła do niego mocno, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Jednak kiedy włożyła dłonie w jego włosy, Ron aż podskoczył z bólu. Hermiona odsunęła się od niego, wstała i wyciągnęła do niego rękę, którą z wdzięcznością przyjął.

Wrócili na swoje miejsca, Ron nieco chwiejnie. Sięgnął po butelkę i niepewnie popatrzył na skomplikowaną górę.

- Zerwij folię, a potem delikatnie podważ korek kciukiem – zasugerowała delikatnie Hermiona. _Mieliśmy kiepski początek_, pomyślała_, ale to wciąż może być cudowny wieczór._

Ron skinął jej z wdzięcznością głową i zamarł, patrząc się w jej brązowe oczy o kolorze płynnej czekolady. Wreszcie potrząsnął głową, oderwał się od jej spojrzenia i zaczął zdzierać folię z szyjki butelki. Okazało się, że to właśnie była ta łatwa część. Kotek wcale nie był korkiem. Okazał się jakimś mugolskim materiałem, białym, twardym i zakleszczonym na amen!

Włożył sobie butelkę między nogi, by ją przytrzymać i poruszył korkiem w tę i z powrotem. Kiedy korek wreszcie wystrzelił z butelki, odbił się rykoszetem od sufitu i trafił Hermionę prosto w czoło. Fontanna szampana wypłynęła z butelki, doszczętnie mocząc spodnie Rona.

Hermiona zamrugała, czując trafienie korka. Miała coś powiedzieć Ronowi, lecz dostrzegła, że jego twarz przybrała dziwnie purpurowy kolor. Głowa opadła mu na mokry stół i oddychał urywanie.

- Ron! – zawołała z niepokojem.

Zerwała się od stołu z taką energią, że cały się zakołysał, uderzając Rona kilkukrotnie w czoło.

Uklękła przy Ronie i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Podczas otwierania trzymał butelkę tuż przy kroczu. Kiedy korek wystrzelił, butelka uderzyła w dół.

- Mionko? – wydusił Ron.

- Tak? – spytała zmartwiona.

- Chyba połamałem swoje klejnoty rodowe! – jęknął.

Wyjęła mu butelkę z dłoni i delikatnie przytuliła.

- Chcesz iść do Madam Pomfrey? Jestem pewna, że ma eliksir…

- Nie! – zawołał, patrząc na nią wstrząśnięty.

- Zawsze mogę je pocałować, może będzie lepiej – zaproponowała szelmowsko.

Spojrzał na nią w szoku. Widząc jego minę, zachichotała.

Gdy Ron doszedł do siebie, zasiedli ponownie przy stole. Naprawili zniszczenia i przy szampanie rozkoszowali się przygotowanym przez Zgredka posiłkiem.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że ściana przestała świecić.

* * *

**U Snape'ów**

Harry i Ginny śmiali się tak bardzo, że musieli się nawzajem podtrzymywać. Serena kilka razy niemal spadła z krzesła, a Severus uśmiechał się zupełnie otwarcie. Sądząc po odgłosach z korytarza, mała przygoda Rona była wyświetlana jeszcze w co najmniej kilku innych miejscach.

- To może sprawdzimy portrety? – spytała Serena, gdy się nieco uspokoili.

- W porządku. Pospieszmy się, bo chcę być przy wejściu do szkoły, gdy Ron i Mionka wrócą – odpowiedział Harry ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Serena wprowadziła ich do prywatnego laboratorium, gdzie trzymała obrazy. Oczy Harry'ego natychmiast spoczęły na jednym z malowideł. Wyciągnął swój szkicownik i zaczął starannie przerysowywać rękojeść.

- Harry, czy to… ? – spytała Ginny.

Harry pokiwał głową z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Tak Gin, dokładnie. Pytanie brzmi, co go aktywuje? Inkantacja? Ruch?

- Harry, nie komplikuj sobie tego nadmiernie – przerwał mu Severus. – To przecież miecz. Może to coś tak prostego jak kontakt z krwią?

- Tak! To ma sens! – zawołał Harry.

Wziął jeden obraz, skurczył go i schował do kieszeni razem ze szkicownikiem.

- Dyrektor będzie pewnie zadowolony, że odzyska te portrety. Oddam mu ostatni, jak tylko skończą moje szkice. Wiem już więcej na temat tego, co muszę teraz zrobić.

Harry i Ginny podziękowali Snape'om, wyszli z apartamentu i ruszyli ku głównemu wejściu do szkoły. Biorąc pod uwagę zgromadzony tłum, nie byli jedynymi osobami, które chciały natychmiast złożyć życzenia młodej parze.

* * *

**Ron i Hermiona**

Ron i Hermiona wyszli z pokoju w Uzbrojeniu. Ku ich zdumieniu z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia dobiegał głośny śmiech. Hermiona spojrzała podejrzliwie na Rona, który mógł jedynie wzruszyć ramionami.

- Pewnie zaśmiewają się z jakiejś nowej rzeczy, którą wymyślili – powiedział. – Znasz ich przecież.

Gdy w gasnącym świetle dnia zmierzali przez trawnik w stronę szkoły, usłyszeli za sobą głośny, gwiżdżący dźwięk. Rakieta wystartowała z budynku i wzbiła się w nocne niebo nad ich głowami.

Zatrzymali się, by popatrzeć. Ron miał niepokojące wrażenie, że może jednak poproszenie braci o pomoc nie było takim dobrym pomysłem. To wrażenie zostało wzmocnione chwilę później, gdy rakieta eksplodowała, a na niebie pojawiły się wielkie ogniste litery, układające się w napis „GRATULACJE DLA RONA I HERMIONY".

Hermiona jęknęła i złapała Rona za rękę.

- Zabiję ich! – syknęła ze złością.

Gdy zbliżyli się do zamku dostrzegli zebrany tłum. Zgromadzeni uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha. Na ten widok szczęśliwa para zatrzymała się, jednak Harry i Ginny wyszli naprzód i przyciągnęli ich do grupy.

- Hej stary, gratulacje! – zawołał Harry. – Ale naprawdę powinieneś bardziej uważać na swoje klejnoty rodowe, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi. W końcu co dobrego może być w małżeństwie, jeśli masz uszkodzone klejnoty?

Dłuższą chwilę potrwało, nim dotarło do nich znaczenie słów Harry'ego. Jednak kiedy to nastąpiło, Hermiona odwróciła się gwałtownie do Rona.

- ZABIJĘ ICH! – wrzasnęła.

Harry spojrzał na nią i wybuchnął śmiechem.

- To nie tylko wina bliźniaków, Mionko. Ten twój ukochany nie powinien zwracać się do nich z prośbą o pomoc. Ale chodźcie już, naszykowaliśmy dla was imprezę w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Hermiona uspokoiła się nieco, gdy Lavender, Parvati, Susan i inne dziewczyny podbiegły do niej, domagając się, by pokazała im pierścionek. Spojrzała ze wściekłością na Harry'ego, który mrugnął do niej wesoło, ale dała się zaprowadzić do Pokoju Wspólnego.

* * *

**U Snape'ów, późny wieczór**

Serena przekręciła się niespokojnie, mamrocząc ze złością, gdy nogi zaplątały jej się w kołdrę. Przez ostatnich kilka godzin to zasypiała, to się budziła, ale głęboki sen nie nadchodził. Myślała, że Severus będzie chciał z nią porozmawiać tej nocy, ale gdy poruszyła ten temat po wyjściu Harry'ego i Ginny, warknął tylko na nią i zamknął się w gabinecie przy sprawdzaniu prac domowych. Zrozumiałą aluzję i zostawiła go w spokoju.

Poszła do łózka sama, wiedząc, że jej mąż dołączy do niej, gdy będzie na to gotowy. Kiedy w końcu wśliznął się pod przykrycie leżał tak, napięty i rozbudzony, podczas gdy ona starała się przysnąć. Teraz, wyplątując nogi z przykrycia, zorientowała się, że miejsce koło niej jest puste.

Westchnęła, wzięła jego poduszkę i mocno się w nią wtuliła. Wiedziała, że oboje będą spać lepiej, jeśli on zdoła to z siebie wyrzucić. Ale skłonienie Severusa Snape'a, by zrobił coś, na co nie miał ochoty, było zadaniem godnym Herkulesa, a ona o tej godzinie po prostu nie miała na to sił. Poza tym nigdy nie była w najlepszej formie, jeśli nie mogła się wyspać. Więc leżała w ciemnościach i pozwalała myślom swobodnie dryfować.

Nie była pewna jak długo tak leżała. To mogły być godziny lub tylko minuty. Ale coś zaczęło jej przeszkadzać. Nigdy nie mówiła o tym Severusowi, ale gdy był w mrocznym, ponurym nastroju jak tej nocy, czuła to gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Zupełnie jak swędzenie, do którego nie sposób sięgnąć, ale które z całego serca chce się podrapać.

W końcu poddała się i przyciągnęła kolana do piersi. Dlaczego nie mogło być wcześniej?

- Severus? – powiedziała, wiedząc że tu jest, choć go nie widziała.

- Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

- Ale obudziłeś. Za głośno myślisz!

Chwila zaskoczonej ciszy, potem odpowiedź:

- Co to niby miało znaczyć?

- Nic. Jeszcze się do końca nie obudziłam. Chcesz o tym w końcu pogadać czy dalej będziesz tu smęcił? – burknęła.

- Idź spać – odparł chłodno.

_Szlag! Będzie smęcił, co znaczy, że będzie bardziej wkurzony niż zwykle, a ja już w ogóle nie będę mogła pospać_, pomyślała. _Pobudka, czas zacząć walić głową w mur Severusa Snape'a, Warczącego Dupka._

Wyszła z łóżka, złapała szlafrok i narzuciła go sobie na ramiona, by ochronić się przed nocnym chłodem. Powoli ruszyła w stronę głosu. Wreszcie odnalazła męża, po prostu wpadając mu na plecy. Przesunęła się przed niego i oparła się plecami o jego pierś. Gdy się nie poruszył, burknęła coś i sięgnęła po jego dłonie, by objął ją w pasie. Kiedy zaczęła trząść się z zimna, przytulił ją mocniej, co sprawiło, że się uśmiechnęła.

- Wiesz, jeśli mamy tak tu stać, możemy równie dobrze mieć na co patrzeć – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę i odsuwając zasłony z okna. – Nie rozumiem, jak możesz tak stać w ciemności i nie patrzeć absolutnie na nic – dodała z ziewnięciem, gdy poświata księżycowa zalała pokój.

- Nie chciałem cię obudzić – odparł delikatnie.

- I faktycznie dało to świetny efekt – mruknęła, wtulając się mocniej w jego ciepło. – Powiedz mi – zażądała, gdy Severus dalej stał w milczeniu.

- Nie wiem gdzie zacząć – odrzekł.

- Oczywiście od początku. Wiem co nieco, ale od innych i to głównie dorosłych. Opowiedz mi o swoich uczniowskich latach w Hogwarcie.

I tak zaczęła się trzecia spowiedź Severusa Snape'a. Serena wiedziała o wielu paskudnych rzeczach, które w przeszłości zrobił jako Śmierciożerca. Nalegał, by się tego dowiedziała, nim się pobrali. Odmówił związania się z nią, póki nie poznała jego najgorszych chwil. Dwa tygodnie przed ślubem podzielił się z nią swoimi najgorszymi czynami za pośrednictwem myśloodsiewni. Był pewien, że po tym ją straci. Kiedy nie odwróciła się od niego, przysiągł sobie, że nigdy jej nie opuści.

Stał się Śmierciożercą w czasie swojego siódmego roku, w wieku siedemnastu lat, tak jak oczekiwał jego ojciec. Niewielu członków rodziny Snape'ów zbaczało ze ścieżki mroku. Tak było od stuleci. Kiedy Voldemort wzrósł w siłę, rodzina Snape'ów okazała się jedną z pierwszych, które poszły w jego ślady. Choć nie byli tak bogaci jak Malfoyowie, mówiono o nich, że są rodem o najbardziej slytherińskich umysłach. Czarny Pan nie był głupcem. Z fortuną Malfoyów i inteligencją Snape'ów jego plany musiały się udać.

Co prawda Severus mógłby uniknąć przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku przez udanie się do Dumbledore'a, jednak jego doświadczenia w Hogwarcie nauczyły go, ze władze i siła to jedyne co się liczy. I to właśnie jego ciągłe starcia z Huncwotami umacniały w nim to przekonanie.

Nienawiść między nim i czwórką Gryfonów była wzajemna. Ciągłe psoty i kontrpsoty trwały przez cały okres ich nauki w Hogwarcie. Czwórka skupiła się na wyglądzie Snape'a, a on skoncentrował się na ich jedynej słabości. Lupinie. Wilkołak i to półkrwi. W jego hierarchii wartości zasługiwał na najwyższą pogardę. Choć zemstę za ich psoty wywierał na całej czwórce, zawsze dodawał coś szczególnie okrutnego, by dodatkowo udręczyć Lupina.

W późniejszych latach Severus zrozumiał, że to właśnie to skłoniło Blacka do zwabienia go do Wrzeszczącej Chaty tej nocy. Black miał dość ciągłych obelg pod adresem swojego przyjaciela i uznał skonfrontowanie młodego Ślizgona z tym, czego podobno tak bardzo nienawidził, za dobrą nauczkę. Gdyby James Potter nie ocalił go tamtej nocy, Severus by zginął, albo co gorsza został przemieniony.

Niezdolny do zapomnienia o tym incydencie przyjął z radością Mroczny Znak. Gdy będzie miał za sobą potęgę Czarnego Pana, z łatwością upora się z Huncwotami. Mógł mieć dług życia wobec Jamesa Pottera, ale Blackowi, Lupinowi i Pettigrewowi nie był winien niczego.

Jednak wszystko zmieniło się na siódmym roku, gdy poznał lepiej Lily Evans. Jej związek z Potterem był dla niego wyjątkowo niefortunny, ale dla jej dobra był w stanie odłożyć na bok osobiste animozje. Kiedy spędzali czas razem, z reguły na nauce, unikali rozmawiania o Huncwotach. Była inteligentna, dowcipna i bardzo piękna.

- Kochałeś ją? – przerwała mu cicho Serena.

- Tak, ale nie w taki sposób jaki masz na myśli. Lucjusz był moim przyjacielem, ale była to przyjaźń warunkowa. Zależało mu na utrzymywaniu przyjaznych relacji z moją rodziną, więc robił to za moim pośrednictwem. Jeśli te korzyści kiedyś by zniknęły, z naszą przyjaźnią stałoby się to samo. Z Lily było inaczej. Nigdy nie prosiła mnie o nic w zamian. Wystarczało jej towarzystwo, partner do nauki, ktoś kto rozumiał, jak ważna była dla niej nauka. Oczywiście nie wiedziała kim się stałem. Przynajmniej nie wtedy. Była… moją przyjaciółką.

Dopiero po skończeniu szkoły zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę, jak niewłaściwe były jego mroczne wybory. Po ceremonii rozdania dyplomów ojciec zabrał go na jego pierwszą Mroczną Ucztę. Ta noc wryła mu się głęboko w duszę. Wrzaski ofiar nawieszały go w snach nawet teraz.

Niedługo potem skontaktował się z Albusem Dumbledorem i wyznał mu wszystko. Oczekiwał, że zostanie wydany aurorom i zesłany do Azkabanu. Zamiast tego znalazł wybaczenie i nowy cel. Nie oczekiwał jednak subtelności, z jaką dyrektor wykorzysta go do własnych celów. I tak Severus Snape, Śmierciożerca, stał się Severusem Snapem, nauczycielem Eliksirów i szpiegiem. Wielu rzeczy w swoim życiu żałował, ale nigdy nie było wśród nich decyzji, by zostać szpiegiem.

Później dołączył do Zakonu, gdzie znów oczekiwało go towarzystwo Huncwotów. Nie znosił ich obecności, ale cieszył się, że może znów spotkać się z Lily. Wyszła za Jamesa i zaszła w ciążę. Szybko odnowili swoją przyjaźń. Choć James nigdy nie rozumiał, co jego żona widziała w Severusie, postanowił się nie wtrącać. Severus był mu za to wdzięczny, choć nie przyznał się do tego nikomu, nawet Lily.

Severus nie został poinformowany o planowanym ataku na Potterów. Dowiedział się od Lucjusza, ale było już za późno. Gdy dotarł do Doliny Godryka na miejscu domu znajdowała się wypalona ruina, nad którą złowieszczo wisiał Morsmordre.

Co mu po byciu szpiegiem, skoro nie potrafił ocalić swojej przyjaciółki?

Najpierw odnalazł Jamesa, ale wciąż miał nadzieję, że Lily przeżyła. Jednak zniknęła ona, gdy natknął się na jej ciało. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat rozpłakał się. Płakał nad utraconą przyjaźnią i nad mądrą czarodziejką, której życie zakończyło się zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

Złożył jej ciało obok Jamesa i wyruszył szukać dziecka. Gdy nie znalazł śladu chłopca, wrócił do Hogwartu, gdzie Dumbledore poinformował go, że Harry jest bezpieczny.

Przez kilka następnych tygodni głęboko przeżywał te wydarzenia. Wezbrał w nim irracjonalny gniew wobec Jamesa Pottera. Gdyby ten mężczyzna podjął właściwe kroki w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa żonie i synowi, Lily wciąż by żyła. Ale James, jak to Gryfon, odmówił opuszczenia Anglii. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę – Zaklęcie Fidelusa. Severus nie mógł mu wybaczyć głupoty.

Zaczął też nienawidzić Harry'ego. Gdyby chłopiec się nie narodził, nie byłoby żadnej przepowiedni i, znowu, Lily by żyła. Sytuację pogarszał fakt, że mały Harry tak bardzo przypominał swojego ojca. Ale miał oczy po Lily. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył w jego szmaragdowe oczy, widział w nich Lily i swoją własną porażkę.

- I list ci o tym wszystkim przypomniał? – spytała Serena, gdy jej mąż umilkł na kilka minut.

- Do pewnego stopnia. Uczucie straty i porażki zawsze będzie we mnie tkwiło, ale nauczyłem się już z tym żyć.

- To o co chodzi? Czemu jesteś taki nie w sosie?

Westchnął.

- Uznasz, że to dziecinne.

- Wszyscy czasami zachowujemy się dziecinnie. Oczywiście, ty częściej niż inni – roześmiała się, gdy przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie i warknął. – No powiedz – zachęciła go. – Postaram się nie śmiać.

- Tak jak powiedziałem Harry'emu, Lily była niezwykle uzdolniona w dziedzinie zaklęć i ten list był czymś, czego młody Harry bardzo potrzebował. Związkiem z rodzicami, których nigdy nie miał szansy poznać.

- Ale?

- Ale czy naprawdę musiała pozwolić Jamesowi i Blackowi, by się dopisali? Musiała wiedzieć jak wkurzy mnie, że akurat ci dwaj mają ostatnie słowo!

Serena zamrugała powoli. Miała problemy ze zrozumieniem. Po tym całym żalu i bólu przez który przeszedł, był zły, bo nie miał ostatniego słowa?

- Że co? – wrzasnęła, obracając się do niego. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że stoisz tu ponury, wkurzasz się i krzyczysz na mnie, a to wszystko dlatego, że Black i Potter mieli ostatnie słowo?

Skrzywił się, patrząc na jej wściekłą minę.

- Mówiłem, że uznasz to za dziecinne – mruknął.

- Dziecinne? – puknęła go palcem w pierś. – Severusie Snape, tego nawet nie można nazwać dziecinnym! Oni ci podziękowali – przypomniała mu i puknęła go jeszcze raz, na tyle mocno, by musiał się cofnąć kilka kroków. – Są szczęśliwi, że jesteś tu, by pomóc Harry'emu! – pomaszerowała za nim, zdeterminowana, by puknąć go jeszcze raz, ale on nie przestawał się cofać.

Goniła go wokół pokoju, a on wciąż cofał się przed jej gniewem. Patrzył na nią, rozbawiony i podniecony. Była taka piękna w tym gniewie, jej skóra skąpana w świetle księżyca, a białe włosy lśniły w ciemnym pokoju.

Dogoniła go, gdy tyłem kolan dotknął krawędzi łóżka. Pchnęła go w dół i usiadła okrakiem na jego biodrach. Spojrzała na niego i powiedziała mu dokładnie co sądzi o jego zachowaniu, zakwestionowała prowadzenie się jego przodków, spytała czy jego matka kiedykolwiek zawarła bliższą znajomość z osłem oraz czy jako dziecko nie był raz za razem upuszczany na głowę. Przerwała, gdy zorientowała się, że jej mąż uśmiecha się szeroko.

- To nie jest śmieszne – zganiła go ostro. – Czemu się szczerzysz jak idiota?

W odpowiedzi złapał ją za biodra i przycisnął do siebie. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu, a on otarł się o nią. Zorientowała się, że popełniła błąd i usiłowała zejść z niego, ale on obrócił się, nie puszczając jej i przygniótł ją do łóżka.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłam – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- A ja jeszcze nie zacząłem – odparł, całując ją w usta.

- To jeszcze nie koniec – wymamrotała.

- Mam taką nadzieję – odrzekł, wypychając biodra w jej kierunku.

- Szlag – mruknęła, obejmując go za szyję. – Nie cierpię, kiedy tak robisz.

- Mam przestać?

- Zamknij się i całuj!

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Było już późno, ale Remus wciąż nie spał. Jason złapał paskudne przeziębienie i Tonks z pomocą Molly pomagała mu się z tym uporać. Remus wędrował bez celu po wielkim starym domu, wreszcie postanowił udać się do pokoju konferencyjnego, który Zakon wykorzystywał do śledzenia ruchów Voldemorta.

Nie było tam zbyt wiele osób, ze względu na późną godzinę. Tylko dwójka monitorowała mapę. Remus nie sprawdzał mapy od kłótni z Harrym o Petera Pettigrewa. Imię Glizdogona to pojawiało się na mapie, to znikało, ale nigdy nie pozostawało długo w jednym miejscu.

Teraz Remus przyjrzał się mapie i ku jego zaskoczeniu ujrzał, że w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy Zakon zdołał oznaczyć około dwóch setek zwolenników Voldemorta.

- W końcu zaczynają się mobilizować. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może uda nam się dopaść kilka większych grup przed kwietniem – zabrzmiał głos za jego plecami.

Remus gwałtownie obrócił się do Hestii Jones.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię przestraszyć. Dopiero co skończyłam służbę i pomyślałam, że może rzucę okiem na mapę nim pójdę złapać trochę snu.

- Nic się nie stało – odparł. – Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś będzie za mną.

Hestia ponownie wskazała na mapę.

- Jack uważa, że Voldemort zbierze wszystkie swoje zabawki trzy do pięciu dni przed atakiem – powiedziała.

Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko. Harry powiedział mu o zainteresowaniu Hestii Jackiem Parsonsem. Remus uważał, że jeśli komukolwiek ma się udać przedrzeć przez osłony wokół serca tego twardego gościa, będzie to Hestia.

- A jeśli o Jacku mowa to co u niego? Nie mam czasu, żeby bywać w Hogwarcie u niego i u Harry'ego tak często, jak bym chciał.

Hestia uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- U niego wszystko w porządku, odkąd przeszedł mu wstrząs na wieść, że czarodziejka może być nim zainteresowana. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że spodoba mi się charłak, ale jest coś w nim, jakaś siła czy pewność siebie, której nie czułam u nikogo innego, poza może Dumbledorem. Zupełnie jakby dokładnie wiedział kim jest i co jest w stanie osiągnąć.

Remus spojrzał na nią z namysłem.

- Miał okazję sprawdzić się w najgorszych możliwych konfliktach. To pokazuje człowiekowi z jakiej gliny jest ulepiony.

Hestia pokiwała głową i wróciła do obserwowania mapy.

* * *

**Spotkanie z Wan**

Harry stał na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i spoglądał na spokojne Błonia Hogwartu. Księżyc w pełni rzucał swoją poświatę na powierzchnię jeziora, umożliwiając dojrzenie fal, gdy macka gigantycznej ośmiornicy przebiła powierzchnię.

Drzwi za nim stanęły otworem i przeszli przez nie Blaise Zabini i Wan Chang. Skinął im głową. Blaise starannie zamknął drzwi, zabezpieczył je przed podsłuchiwaniem, po czym oparł się plecami o mur i czekał.

- Dobry wieczór, panno Chang – odezwał się Hary. – Blaise powiedział mi, że chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać.

Zbliżyła się do niego nerwowo, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Na ten widok Blaise wyprostował się i zmrużył oczy. Kiedy Harry machnął mu uspokajająco rękę, Wan obróciła się w jego stronę.

- Nie przyniosłam różdżki. Ma ją profesor Dumbledore – powiedziała szefowi bezpieczeństwa Brygady z wyraźnym niepokojem w głosie.

Blaise skinął głową i ponownie oparł się o mur.

Wan spojrzała na Harry'ego i westchnęła widząc jego spokojne, lekko zaciekawione spojrzenie. Może nie będzie to takie trudne jak jej się wydawało.

- Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się ze mną spotkać – zaczęła cicho.

Harry skinął głową i czekał na dalszy ciąg. Wzięła głęboki oddech, zmówiła szybką modlitwę do kogokolwiek, kto mógł jej słuchać i kontynuowała:

- Przede wszystkim chciałam przeprosić za wszystkie szkody, które uczyniłam i to nie tylko tobie, ale także innym uczniom. Nie chcą mnie słuchać, ale wiem, że sobie na to zasłużyłam. Poprosiłam Blaise'a, by porozmawiał z tobą pierwszy, bo nie byłam pewna, czy wolno mi się do ciebie zbliżyć i czy w ogóle zechcesz mnie wysłuchać.

- Czy wolno ci się zbliżać? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

- Biorąc pod uwagę Blaise'a i jego ludzi oraz Ginny Weasley, wydawało mi się, że nikt nie dopuści mnie w pobliże ciebie. A po tym co ci zrobiłam trudno się dziwić.

- Blaise by cię nie zatrzymał, ale masz rację, Ginny by mogła – przyznał z uśmiechem, zerkając w cień ponad ramieniem. – Co prawda pracuje nad swoim temperamentem, ale wydaje mi się, że byłaby bardzo szczęśliwa mogąc dorwać cię w swoje ręce. Nie sądzę, by zdążyła ci wybaczyć.

- A ty? – spytała.

- Na wybaczenie trzeba zasłużyć – przypomniał jej łagodnie.

Gdy wzdrygnęła się, jakby ją uderzył, westchnął i przeciągnął dłonią po włosach.

- Ale wiem też jak to jest zostać oszukanym. Ciebie kosztowało to odrzucenie ze strony rodziny i innych uczniów. Mnie życie kogoś, kogo kochałem.

Widząc ból w jego oczach skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Nie powiedział tego wprost, ale zrozumiała, że jest gotów wybaczyć jej dawne czyny. Harry znów skierował spojrzenie ku Błoniom i kontynuował cicho:

- Obserwowałem cię, gdy byłem w szpitalu. Pokazałaś empatię, zupełnie zaskakującą w porównaniu do twoich wcześniejszych czynów. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek odzyskasz w pełni zaufanie, które straciłaś, ale wiem, że się starasz.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnie.

- Czy chciałaś porozmawiać o czymś jeszcze? – spytał.

- Tak. Chcę pomóc. Jak powiedziałam Blaise'owi, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem w stanie pomóc na polu bitwy. Mam tak małe zdolności bojowe, że tylko bym wszystkich spowalniała. Ale skoro pracuję z Madam Pomfrey, pomyślałam, że może będę się mogła do czegoś przydać. Wiem co się zbliża i chcę zrobić co do mnie należy, jeśli mi pozwolicie.

- Jestem pewien, że Madam Pomfrey przyjmie twoją pomoc z zadowoleniem. Omówiłaś to z nią?

- Nie, chciałam porozmawiać najpierw z tobą. Kiedy nadejdzie ten dzień, ranni pewnie nie chcieliby mieć mnie nigdzie w pobliżu. Nie chciałabym, żeby ich to zaskoczyło.

- Słusznie – przyznał. – Przekażę Brygadzie, że pracujesz w szpitalu.

Kiedy uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, uniósł ostrzegawczo dłoń i dodał:

- Wan, wielu młodszych uczniów wciąż się ciebie boi. A wielu innych jest na ciebie wściekłych. To nie będzie dla ciebie łatwe.

- Nie powinno być – odparła. – Niewiele rzeczy wartych robienia jest łatwych. Mogą mi nie wybaczyć, ale nie powstrzyma mnie to przed pomaganiem.

Przez kilka sekund spoglądał badawczo w jej ciemne oczy. Nie mrugała, nie odwracała wzroku, po prostu akceptowała wszystko, co miałoby się stać. Kiedy wreszcie odwrócił wzrok, Wan mrugnęła kilka razy i wypuściła oddech, choć nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że go wstrzymała. Zadrżała i uniosła dłoń do skroni.

- Jeszcze jedno, Wan – dodał, a ona zamarła, czując chłodną stal w tym tonie.

- Tak?

- Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek zrobisz coś złego, dowiem się. Jeśli celowo skrzywdzisz inną osobą, ani Dumbledore, ani Ministerstwo nie uratują cię przede mną. Czy to jasne?

- Tak.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Nie, już wszystko… Dziękuję.

- Witam z powrotem, Wan – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

Gdy Blaise wyprowadził dziewczynę z Wieży, Harry oparł się o mur i westchnął. Nie zdołał wykryć w niej kłamstwa, ale dopiero z czasem się wszystko okaże. Nie mógł i nie chciał śledzić każdego jej ruchu. Miał nadzieję, że jego ostrzeżenie, choć było blefem, pomoże jej pozostać na właściwej ścieżce. Jeśli zeszłaby na złą drogę, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem by to przegapił. Niezależnie od tego ile miał mocy, nie był wszechmocny.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy drobne ramiona objęły go w pasie.

- Nie pasuje ci chowanie się w cieniach, kochanie – powiedział, obracając się do niej.

- Chciałam usłyszeć co ma do powiedzenia – odparła Ginny, wzruszając ramionami.

- I co?

- Nie ufam jej. Po tym co ci zrobiła, chyba już nigdy jej nie zaufam. Ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Prawda. Ale nie sądziłem, że usłyszę to z twoich ust.

- Czemu? – spytała, marszcząc brwi.

- Ginewra Weasley powściąga swój temperament i daje szansę Wan Chang? Chyba piekło właśnie zamarza – zażartował.

- Palant! – zganiła go i uderzyła lekko w pierś.

Roześmiał się i przytulił ją.

- Kocham cię, Gin. Dzięki, że tu byłaś.

- Zawsze.

* * *

**Nocne zmartwienia**

Godzina była późna, ale Ginny miała misję. Czwartą noc z rzędu budziła się w nocy i odkrywała, że Harry'ego nie ma z nią w łóżku. Wiedziała gdzie się podziewa. Przez pierwsze dwie noce leżała i czekała aż wróci. Ale poprzedniej poszła go poszukać i znalazła na blankach murów obronnych. Spodziewała się, że znowu go tam znajdzie.

Gdy szła ku głównemu wyjściu z zamku, jakaś ręka opadła jej na ramię. Instynktownie obróciła się, wydobywając różdżkę. Odprężyła się, widząc przyjaciela Harry'ego, Jacka Parsonsa.

- Spokojnie, dziewczyno. Nic ci nie zrobię, więc schowaj tę wykałaczkę do kieszeni – powiedział.

Schowała różdżkę, a Jack skinął głową w stronę okna, przez które oboje widzieli Harry'ego przechadzającego się po murach.

- Znowu szłaś po niego, prawda Ginny? – spytał Jack.

Westchnęła, patrząc na odległą postać.

- Tak, profesorze – przyznała. – Nie wiem dlaczego on ostatnio tak mało sypia. Staram się mu pomóc, ale… - urwała sfrustrowana.

- Ginny, on się stresuje i zaczyna to wpływać na niego i wszystkich wokół. Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: wszyscy, łącznie z Harrym, szykują się na nadchodzącą bitwę, ale większość z nas zna prawdę. Na końcu Harry zmierzy się z Voldemortem sam na sam. My jesteśmy tylko pionkami na szachownicy, za które Harry czuje się odpowiedzialny. Martwi się. Martwi się, że ktoś nie wykona swojego zadania, albo że on zawiedzie, albo że komuś kogo kocha stanie się krzywda. Ten niepokój wykręca mu flaki. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym wcześniej i rozumie już lepiej co czuje, ale to nie znaczy, że znoszenie tego uczucia stało się łatwiejsze. Weźmy choćby ciebie. Wiem, że nie pragnie niczego bardziej, niż wysłać cię w jakieś odległe, bezpieczne miejsce, ale nie zrobi tego. Za bardzo cię szanuje. Zamiast tego zamartwia się, co nie daje mu spać i odbiera apetyt. On wie, że to źle, ale nie może nic na to poradzić. Słyszałem kiedyś, jak wasza przyjaciółka Hermiona narzeka, że Harry ma „manię ratowania ludzi". Ale musicie coś zrozumieć. To nie jest „mania". To integralna część jego osoby, tak jak zielone oczy i rozczochrane włosy. Znałem ludzi takich jak on. Nawet kiedy nie ratują ludzi, to się o nich zamartwiają. Pomyśl o tym Ginny. Zrozum, że to jego część, że to płynie w jego żyłach.

Ginny zamrugała ze zdziwieniem, słuchając tego wywodu. Miała do czynienia z Jackiem na lekcjach Zaawansowanej Obrony i prywatnie, choć w ograniczonym zakresie. Wiedziała, że jest świetnym nauczycielem i dobrym przyjacielem Harry'ego, ale nie podejrzewała go o taką mądrość.

- Co w takim razie pan radzi, profesorze? To niezdrowe i prędzej czy później zacznie wywierać negatywny efekt nie tylko na niego, ale też na wszystkich wokół – powiedziała z troską.

- Mam kilka pomysłów, ale chciałbym najpierw omówić je z dyrektorem. W międzyczasie jest kilka rzeczy, o które możesz zadbać. Po pierwsze, nie pozwól mu opuszczać posiłków.

Skinęła głową, a Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Po drugie, i to powinno ci się spodobać, kładź go wcześniej do łóżka. Nie obchodzi mnie czy będziecie tam grali w pokera czy co, ale nich się odpręży. Nie naciskaj go. On potrzebuje całej siły jaką ty i wasi przyjaciele możecie mu dać.

Patrzył na Ginny z napięciem, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie, co chce jej przekazać. Spojrzała na ciemną postać stojącą na blankach i wyglądającą w ciemność. Potem popatrzyła na Jacka, uśmiechnęła się i potaknęła. Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, dotknął delikatnie jej ramienia i odszedł.

Harry zatrzymał się i oparł się o krenel*. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na drodze prowadzącej do wrót zamku. W wyobraźni widział zbliżających się Śmierciożerców i trwającą bitwę. Badał każdą możliwość swojego wyimaginowanego scenariusza, rozważając posunięcia, kontrposunięcia i sytuacje „a co jeśli…".

Jego sny stały się ostatnimi czasy wyjątkowo wyraziste. Wygrywał w nich walkę z Voldemortem, by odkryć, że wszyscy których kochał nie żyją. Ron, Hermiona i Ginny. Dumbledore, Fred, George i wielu, wielu innych. Wszyscy martwi.

Zadrżał i starał się przegnać ten obraz ze swojego umysłu. Wzrastała w nim potrzeba, by odszukać Voldemorta i skończyć to raz na zawsze, jeszcze przed kwietniem. Pociągała go i uwodziła, jak erotyczny sen, obiecując koniec i spokój.

Objęła go para ramion i poczuł, jak schodzi z niego cale napięcie. Przysunął się bliżej do znajomego ciepła.

- Hej, Gin – powiedział cicho.

- Znów nie mogłeś spać? – spytała.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Koszmary stają się ostatnio zbyt ciężkie. Zwykłe, tradycyjne koszmary. Dziwne jak coś tak zwykłego może wpłynąć na człowieka, nie?

Przytuliła się do niego mocniej.

- Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś? – spytała łagodnie.

Obrócił się przodem do niej i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać ci w spaniu tylko dlatego, że miałem głupi koszmar. To nie znaczy, że musisz wstawać.

Ginny westchnęła zniecierpliwiona.

- Harry, czy ty się w ogóle słuchasz? Nie ma nic złego w koszmarach. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że chcesz z kimś o nich porozmawiać. Nie obchodzi mnie jaka będzie godzina, jeśli koszmar cię obudził, masz obudzić też mnie! Jasne? – spytała ostro.

- Proszę się tak nie denerwować, panno Weasley – ostrzegł ją z uśmiechem.

Warknęła i potrząsnęła nim mocno.

- Przestań zmieniać temat i odpowiedz na pytanie.

Roześmiał się.

- Tak, zrozumiałem.

- Dobrze. W takim razie wracamy do łóżka i idziesz spać. Jutro pogadamy o twoich koszmarach.

* * *

**Biuro dyrektora, następny dzień przed śniadaniem**

Na dźwięk pukania do drzwi siedzący przy biurku Dumbledore podniósł oczy.

- Proszę! – zawołał.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Jack Parsons, chichocząc pod nosem.

- Wie pan, dyrektorze, znam kilku gości z bezpieki w Quantico*, którzy zabiliby żeby położyć łapę na pana gargulcu. Jakby miał pan kiedyś ochotę dorobić sobie w ochronie, to pana z nimi ustawię – powiedział.

Dumbledore gestem pokazał mężczyźnie, by usiadł. Lubił tego dziwnego charłaka, ale musiał przyznać, że czasem mówił najdziwniejsze rzeczy.

- Profesorze, któregoś dnia siądziemy sobie i spokojnie pogadamy, ale obawiam się, że na razie nie ma na to czasu. Co pana dziś do mnie sprowadza? – spytał Dumbledore.

Jack usiadł wygodnie w fotelu.

- No więc chodzi o jedną rzecz. Spędziłem dziesięć lat życia dowodząc oddziałami. W tym czasie nauczyłem się o różnych rodzajach presji, jakie odczuwa się przy takiej robocie. W tej chwili ma pan poważny problem. Pana korpus oficerski patrzy, jak ich dowódca zamartwia się na śmierć. Cała ekipa siedzi na beczce prochu i tylko czekać, kiedy eksplodują.

Dumbledore skrzywił się z bólem.

- Jak rozumiem ma pan na myśli Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół? Faktycznie, jego nauczyciele powiadomili mnie o gwałtownym spadku poziomu jego pracy szkolnej, zdaję też sobie sprawę z jego nocnych spacerów. Skoro był pan w jego skórze, to co pan proponuje?

- Kiedy drużyna jest poddana takiej presji, może się rozpaść. Zalecam, żeby skłonił pan Harry'ego na danie Brygadzie Feniksa minimum pięciu dni wolnego i wzięcia urlopu od tego wszystkiego. Potrzebne mu stare dobre RO.

- RO? Obawiam się, że za panem nie nadążam.

- Relaks i Odpoczynek. Wyślijmy go na parę dni gdzieś daleko od szkoły i tej wojny. Jego grupę dowodzenia również. Jeśli nie pomożemy im upuścić trochę pary, to zaczną się rozpadać od tego ciśnienia. Harry już zaczyna się widzieć jako broń, tak jak pan go kiedyś postrzegał, a nie jako osobę – wyjaśnił Jack.

Dumbledore oparł się, uniósł palce do oczu i westchnął ciężko.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale panu chyba tez przydałoby się trochę RO – powiedział Jack.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego kwaśno, po czym ruszył do Fiuu, by skontaktować się z kilkoma osobami.

Po kilku minutach przybyli McGonagall, Remus i Snape'owie.

- Profesorze Parsons, czy mógłby pan powtórzyć moim gościom to, co przed chwilą powiedział pan mi? – poprosił Dumbledore.

Jack powtórzył i dodał obszerne wyjaśnienia na temat stresu, którego doświadcza Harry i jego grupa oraz na temat reakcji Harry'ego na przeżywany stres. Potem wytłumaczył, dlaczego Harry potrzebuje odpoczynku od Hogwartu i wojny, nawet jeśli tylko na kilka dni. Usiadł i czekał na nieunikniony wybuch.

Serena zaczęła chodzić po gabinecie, odciągając na moment uwagę od Jacka.

- To by wyjaśniało jego fatalne oceny ostatnimi czasy – stwierdziła. – Wiem, że nie sypia za dobrze. Rozmawiałam z Ginny o jakimś eliksirze, który pomógłby mu się odprężyć, jakiejś mocniejszej wersji eliksiru uspokajającego, ale wszystkie tego typu substancje są silnie uzależniające – zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Albusa. – Myślę, że profesor Parsons ma rację. Kilka dni z dala od szkoły zrobi Harry'emu dużo dobrego. Mogę zaproponować miejsce, jeśli wszyscy zgadzają się, że przerwa jest niezbędna.

Minerva McGonagall łyknęła z namysłem herbaty.

- Normalnie nie zgodziłabym się z oceną sytuacji profesora Parsonsa. Ale nie mówimy tu o normalnej szkolnej nauce. Pomimo lżejszego planu lekcji, Harry pracuje ciężej niż którykolwiek z uczniów. Wiem, że Poppy była niezwykle niezadowolona, gdy wyszedł przedwcześnie ze szpitala po ataku dementorów. O ilu uczniach mówimy?

- Dajemy wolne Brygadzie, co oznacza, że możemy odwołać kilka dni treningów, w tym zajęcia z Zaawansowanej obrony. Taka przerwa wystarczy większości. Ja martwię się głównie o grupę dowodzenia, czyli Harry'ego, Ginny, Rona, Hermionę, Neville'a, Lunę, Blaise'a i Susan – powiedział Jack.

Dumbledore nachylił się do przodu.

- Nie wiedziałem, że panna Bones jest częścią grupy dowodzenia. Kiedy to się stało? – spytał.

- Blaise szkoli ją na swoją zastępczynię w kwestiach bezpieczeństwa. Uważa, że wprowadzenie w to kogoś poza ex-Ślizgonami będzie dla wszystkich ważne – zerknął na Severusa. – Przepraszam, nie chcę obrażać pana starego domu. W każdym razie odkąd Harry i jego przyjaciele pojmali Śmierciożercę w Hogsmeade, Susan szkoli się w tych zadaniach i jest w tym naprawdę dobra.

Dumbledore skinął głową, ale zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

- A nie ma to nic wspólnego z faktem, że pan Zabini chodzi obecnie z panną Bones? – spytał.

Jack zachichotał.

- Nie ma sensu panu ściemniać. Ale tak, jeśli mamy ich wysłać, by się relaksowali, będzie lepiej, jeśli pojadą sparowani. Założę się o dziesięć dolców, że wysłanie Zabiniego samego spowoduje, że będzie stresował się bardziej, a nie mniej.

Dumbledore uniósł brew, ale skinął głową.

- Severusie, czekamy jeszcze na twoją opinię – powiedział.

Severus zawahał się na moment.

- Dyrektorze, ściśle współpracuję ze wszystkimi z grupy Harry'ego. Doszło między nimi do pewnych… incydentów…

- Incydentów? – przerwał Dumbledore. – Czy panna Weasley…

- Nie, nie ona – zapewnił Severus. - Właściwie gdyby nie to, że jest tak skupiona na Harrym, powiedziałbym, że dotyka ją to najsłabiej ze wszystkich. Ale są pewne tarcia. Wszyscy martwią się o szkołę i o to, co muszą zrobić. Naprawdę ich to przeraża. A do tego martwię się o Harry'ego, co tylko dolewa oliwy do ognia. Harry sypia maksymalnie cztery godziny na dobę, a co gorsza zaczął opuszczać posiłki. Kilka razy pojawił się w klasie wyraźnie wyczerpany.

Jack popatrzył po zgromadzonych, po czym odezwał się do dyrektora:

- Wydaje mi się, że mamy konsensus. Pytanie brzmi, gdzie ich posłać?

- Znam miejsce daleko od Anglii i od wojny – wtrąciła się Serena. – Ale jak przekonamy Harry'ego, by się tam udał? Poza tym żadne z dzieciaków nie będzie miało odpowiednich dla tego miejsca strojów.

- Pokryję wszystkie koszty – zaoferował Remus.

Jack roześmiał się.

- Nie pytajcie Harry'ego. Po prostu powiedzcie mu, że jest potrzebny na konferencji i porwijcie go.

Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

- Dość dosadnie pan to ujął, ale to może mieć sens. Sereno, zajmiesz się z Remusem wszystkimi niezbędnymi przygotowaniami?

Oboje skinęli głowami.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort siedział w swojej komnacie spoglądając na tych członków swojego wewnętrznego kręgu, którzy wciąż pozostawali przy życiu. Przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca ich liczba stale się zmniejszała.

- Wezwać Glizdogona! – warknął nagle.

Po kilku chwilach Glizdogon wpadł do pomieszczenia i runął na kolana przed Lordem Voldemortem.

- Mój Pan mnie wzywał?

- Glizdogonie… jestem zadowolony z twoich ostatnich działań, a teraz… mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie, które będzie wymagało użycia twoich specjalnych umiejętności. Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje w szkole. Twoja forma animagiczna świetnie się do tego nadaje.

- Co tylko mój pan rozkaże – zajęczał Glizdogon.

- Jestem z ciebie zadowolony, Glizdogonie. Muszę pomyśleć nad adekwatną nagrodą, którą otrzymasz zaraz po powrocie – zapewnił Voldemort tonem, od którego Glizdogona przeszedł dreszcz. – W przeciwieństwie do tego tam, który… mnie zawiódł – kontynuował Voldemort, wskazując na innego mężczyznę. Uniósł różdżkę swoją kościstą dłonią. – Crucio – powiedział, powodując że Śmierciożerca runął na ziemię w agonii.

Glizdogon zaczął wychodzić z komnaty, ale Voldemort go powstrzymał.

- Glizdogonie, masz tylko kilka dni, by wypełnić misję. Już niedługo uruchamiamy nasze plany. Oczekuję, że wkrótce się zameldujesz – powiedział Voldemort, mimochodem torturując Śmierciożercę.

Glizdogon zgiął się w ukłonie i wyszedł.

Znudzony Czarny Pan zakończył wreszcie działanie zaklęcia. Spojrzał na swoją ofiarę, która leżała skulona na podłodze. Z uszu i nosa mężczyzny ciekła krew.

- Może pewien czas spędzony pod czułą opieką braci i sióstr będzie dla niego odpowiednią lekcją – rzucił Voldemort w stronę pozostałych zgromadzonych. – Nie zabijajcie go – ostrzegł zbliżający się z ochotą tłum. – Niezależnie od tego jak okazał się na razie bezużyteczny, wciąż ma dla mnie pewną wartość. Jeśli zdoła przyprowadzić do mnie tę szlamę, mogę mu nawet wybaczyć.

Szarpnięciem podniesiono mężczyznę na nogi. Syknął z bólu, gdy ktoś brutalnie odgiął jego głowę, by spojrzał w twarz Czarnego Pana. Wiktor Krum wzdrygnął się, gdy ujrzał nieludzką przyjemność w tych gorejących, czerwonych ślepiach.

* * *

**Wielka Sala, pora kolacji, drugi tydzień lutego**

Harry siedział przy swoim stoliku z Ginny i resztą przyjaciół. Nos schował w jednej ze starych książek podsuniętych mu przez Jacka Parsonsa. Odsunął od siebie talerz, choć ledwo skubnął jedzenia. Łypnął spode łba na Ginny, która wyjęła mu książkę z ręki i podsunęła z powrotem talerz.

- Harry, musisz jeść – zganiła go delikatnie. – Książka może zaczekać.

Otworzył usta, gotowy na jadowitą ripostę, ale przerwała mu profesor McGonagall.

- Profesorze Potter, dyrektor chciałby widzieć pana, pannę Weasley, pana Weasleya, pannę Granger, pana Longbottoma, panią Lovegood, pana Zabiniego i pannę Bones w swoim biurze. Proponuje, żebyście najpierw zostawili w dormitoriach swoje książki i tym podobne rzeczy. Zostaliście poproszeni o wzięcie udziału w wieczornym spotkaniu w Ministerstwie zwołanym w trybie nadzwyczajnym.

Zaskoczony Harry spojrzał na nauczycielkę. Widział się wcześniej z Jackiem Parsonsem i Hestią Jones, ale żadne nie wspomniało nic o żadnym spotkaniu. Zaskoczony mógł tylko skinąć głową. Wicedyrektorka obrzuciła go jeszcze jednym surowym spojrzeniem i odeszła.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Nadzwyczajne spotkanie? Widziałem się niedawno z Jackiem i nic nie wspominał o żadnym spotkaniu. Może pójdę lepiej do biura Dumbledore'a i dowiem się o co tu chodzi – powiedział.

Harry zaczął wstawać, ale Ron złapał go za rękaw i pociągnął z powrotem na siedzenie.

- Stary, to ci nie ucieknie. Najpierw skończ kolację. Słyszałeś McGonagall: po kolacji.

Harry rozejrzał się po przyjaciołach. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z przyganą.

- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że wszyscy chcielibyście mi coś powiedzieć? – spytał ze złością.

- Martwimy się o ciebie, Harry. Za mało jesz… - zaczęła Hermiona, ale przerwała jej Ginny, która złapała Harry'ego za twarz i zmusiła, by ten na nią spojrzał.

- Kochanie, w rodzinie trzeba o siebie nawzajem dbać. I właśnie to robimy. A teraz skończ proszę kolację – rzekła delikatnie.

Harry spojrzał głęboko w jej brązowe oczy, w końcu przyciągnął do siebie talerz. Przełknął pierwszy kęs i usiłował wyjąkać jakieś przeprosiny. Ginny położyła mu rękę na udzie, podczas gdy on posilał się pod czujnym spojrzeniem przyjaciół.

Po kolacji udali się całą grupą do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego zastali tam już Serenę i Severusa. Ich szerokie uśmiechy natychmiast pobudziły jego podejrzliwość.

Dumbledore wstał i podał wszystkim kawałek liny. Harry rozejrzał się i zorientował, że dyrektor jest jedyną osobą, która nie złapała liny. Gdy Albus uniósł różdżkę, by rozpocząć ich podróż, Harry odezwał się:

- Dyrektorze, nie idzie pan…

Dumbledore machnął różdżką i aktywował świstoklik.

Podróż świstoklikiem z reguły zajmowała zaledwie kilka sekund. Ale jak dla Harry'ego ta konkretna trwała zdecydowanie za długo. Gdy doszedł do wniosku, że trwa już ponad minutę, zaczął wpadać w panikę. Żadna podróż z Hogwartu do Ministerstwa nie mogła trwać tak długo! Coś poszło nie tak!

Po kilku sekundach świstoklik zatrzymał się w lobby dziwnego budynku. Niestety Harry nie utrzymał równowagi i wpadł na Rona, obalając ich obu. Jego okulary spadły mu z nosa i poleciały dobre dziesięć metrów dalej.

Klnąc pod nosem przyjął pomoc we wstawaniu, a Hermiona wręczyła mu okulary. Nałożył je i rozejrzał się wokół. To nie było Ministerstwo! Potem dostrzegł Jacka Parsonsa i Hestię Jones, którzy zmierzali w ich kierunku z kilkorgiem skrzatów domowych. Ubranie Jacka należało do najdziwniejszych, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

* * *

**Hogwart**

Profesor McGonagall przekazała wieści dowódcom drużyn w Brygadzie Feniksa. Zaawansowana Obrona w najbliższych dniach została odwołana, także popołudniowe spotkania nie będą się odbywały przez kolejnych pięć dni. Wyjaśniono, że Harry i jego grupa dowodzenia musieli wyjechać.

Wieczorem w Pokoju Wspólnym zaczęła się zaimprowizowana impreza. Bawili się niemal wszyscy uczniowie, choć większość nie znała przyczyny. Dołączyła nawet część nauczycieli.

Nikt z nich nie dostrzegł małego zwierzęcia czającego się w kącie.

* * *

**Witamy na Bahamach**

Harry gapił się na Jacka i Hestię. Jack miał na sobie hawajską koszulę, która wręcz eksplodowała kolorami, ucięte nad kolanami jeansy i na domiar złego najbardziej fikuśny słomkowy kapelusz.

Jack zatrzymał się przed Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi.

- Dobra ludziska, słuchajcie. Jak już się pewnie połapaliście, to nie jest Ministerstwo, nie ma też żadnego nadzwyczajnego spotkania – zaczął Jack. Harry od razu się nachmurzył. – Jesteśmy tu, by wziąć udział w uświęconej tradycji RO. Normalnie w tym celu zalecałbym kilka naparzanek w barze i parę dziw… - urwał na moment i zrezygnował z kontynuowania. – W każdym razie chodzi o Relaks i Odpoczynek, ludziska. Przez następne cztery dni macie zapomnieć o wojnie. Macie zapomnieć o mugolach, czystej krwi i całych tych elektronicznych bierkach pod wodą.

Większość grupy zaczęła się nieśmiało uśmiechać. Wyjątkami byli Harry i Hermiona.

Hermiona zaczęła panikować. Cztery dni? Żadnych książek? Jack znowu zaczął mówić, więc ponownie skupiła się na jego słowach.

- Skrzaty zabiorą was do waszych domków. Znajdziecie tam przeznaczone dla was cichy, za które potem grzecznie podziękujecie wujkowi Remusowi. Jutro Serena nauczy was nowych zaklęć, które musicie mieć opanowane, by tu przebywać. Tak więc spotykamy się tu wszyscy jutro rano na śniadaniu i krótkiej lekcji. Uwierzcie mi, jeśli nie nauczycie się zaklęcia przeciwsłonecznego, to pożałujecie. Tak samo zaklęcia antyowadziego. A teraz za skrzatami marsz, do waszych domków – polecił Jack.

Harry podążył za drobnymi istotami do wyjścia z lobby. Nagle stanął jak wryty, przez co kilka osób wpadło mu na plecy. Jack obrócił się i spojrzał na niego z ciekawości.

- Co jest, Harry? – spytał.

- Czy to ocean? – odpowiedział pytaniem Harry, głosem pełnym zachwytu. Ginny mocniej złapała go za rękę. – Nigdy nie widziałem oceanu poza zdjęciami – wyszeptał.

Każda para została zaprowadzona do domku, który zawierał dwie sypialnie. Jack wygłosił każdej parze kazanie na temat właściwego zachowania, które mogłoby nawet poskutkować, gdyby nie jego miny i mrugnięcia.

Harry nie wiedział czy ma być wkurzony czy nie. Miał tyle roboty w Hogwarcie, a zamiast tego siedział na jakiejś tropikalnej wyspie. Z drugiej strony ocean go przywoływał. Ginny weszła do sypialni, by zobaczyć jakie ubrania ma do dyspozycji. Harry szybko przebrał się w krótkie spodenki i koszulkę i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Zszedł z werandy na piasek i dotarł do przyboju. W świetle księżyca plaża subtelnie lśniła, a fale delikatnie obmywały jego stopy. Woda była ciepła i zachęcająca.

_Byłoby miło po prostu sobie usiąść i poobserwować ocean_, pomyślał. _NIE! Tak nie może być! Powinienem być w szkole i trenować, albo pracować nad mieczem. Nie tutaj!_

Harry napiął się i był bliski zmienienia się w Skrzydło i teleportacji do Hogwartu, gdy poczuł rękę na ramieniu. Obrócił się i ujrzał Jacka.

- Mały, posłuchaj staruszka. Potrzebujesz przerwy. Lecisz na rezerwie i to widać. To szkodzi nie tylko tobie, ale przede wszystkim twoim przyjaciołom. Jeśli sam nie chcesz się odprężyć, zrób to dla nich – powiedział spokojnie.

- Pierwsza zasada dowodzenia: dbaj o swoich ludzi… - mruknął Harry. Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko. Harry westchnął i skinął głową.

- Nie martw się Harry - uspokajał go Jack. – Kiedy już ze wszystkim skończymy, przypomnij mi, żebym opowiedział ci, jak to kiedyś kumple wyciągnęli mnie na miasto i obudziłem się następnego dnia z dwiema dziwkami w łóżku… a zresztą nieważne – Jack zaczerwienił się po uszy, gdy ujrzał zmierzającą w ich stronę Hestię.

Harry patrzył z rozbawieniem jak Jack i Hestia odchodzą, zostawiając go sam na sam z myślami. Przeszedł się kilka metrów po plaży i usiadł, ponownie wpatrując się w ocean. W oddali dojrzał oświetlony kontur oceanicznego liniowca. Ginny podeszła do niego i usiadła za nim, tak żeby móc pomasować sztywne mięśnie na jego ramionach. Oparł się o nią…

Nagle drgnął i rozbudził się. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele siedzieli wokół i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Ginny poczuła, jak sztywnieje i przytuliła go mocniej do siebie. Odprężył się i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie przyjaciół. Głównym tematem były plany na kilka najbliższych dni. Hermiona wydawała się mocno zdenerwowana faktem, że nie miała ani jednej książki do czytania. Jej zdaniem nic nie mogło się równać z odpoczynkiem na plaży przy dobrej książce.

Rozmawiali prawie do północy, a potem rozeszli się do swoich domków. Ginny spodziewała się, że Harry szybko zapadnie w sen, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu zaczął ją całować, delikatnie, ale z żarem. Wcześniej ich namiętność zawsze rozpalała się szybko i gorzała wielkim płomieniem. Tej nocy było inaczej. Kochał się z nią powoli, doprowadzając ją na szczyt raz za razem, nim wreszcie znalazł rozkosz we własnym orgazmie.

Zmęczony przewrócił się na bok, przyciągnął ją do siebie i momentalnie zasnął. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, wtuliła w niego i podążyła za jego przykładem.

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się, gdy słońce stało już wysoko na niebie. Ubrał się, wyszedł na werandę i zamrugał, oślepiony jasnym światłem dnia.

- Harry, widzę, że wreszcie wstałeś. Ginny prosiła, żeby cię nie budzić, bo nie spałeś za dobrze od wielu miesięcy. Wydaje mi się, że dobrze ci zrobił ten sen – Serena uśmiechnęła się do niego i weszła na werandę.

Harry zarumienił się. Była niemal trzecia w nocy nim wreszcie zasnął.

_Więc miałam rację_, pomyślała Serena z uśmiechem.

- Przy twojej permanentnej opaleniźnie raczej nie będziesz potrzebował zaklęcia przeciwsłonecznego, ale i tak cię go nauczę. Uważaj na Ginny. Przy jej jasnej cerze łatwo nabawić się poparzeń słonecznych. To samo tyczy Rona. Dlatego nauczę cię dodatkowego zaklęcia, którego nauczyłam też Hermionę, a które służy do leczenia poparzeń słonecznych.

Wieczorem, po całym dniu spędzonym na zabawie i pływaniu, Jack z pomocą Hestii rozpalił wielkie ognisko, wokół którego wszyscy mogli usiąść. Jack usmażył hamburgery, które nazwał „tradycyjnym amerykańskim jedzeniem". Podał im też coś, co nazwał Brzuchowypalaczem Teksańskim z Chili. Harry'emu przypominało to niektóre z najbardziej paskudnych eliksirów, jakie musiał wypić w życiu.

Harry siedział obok Ginny i trzymał ją za rękę. Zerknął na Lunę i Neville'a. Luna miała na twarzy typowy rozmarzony uśmiech. Co ciekawe Neville miał bardzo podobną minę.

- Luna, Neville, kompletnie zapomniałem. Pracowaliście coś nad waszymi formami animagicznymi? – spytał do wtóru trzaskającego wesoło ognia.

Rozmowy wokół ogniska zamarły. Wszyscy spojrzeli na parę, oczekując odpowiedzi. Harry uśmiechnął się. Najwyraźniej nie tylko on był zainteresowany.

Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko i zmieniła w sową płomykówkę, umaszczoną jak kolor jej włosów. Harry poczuł jak opada mu szczęka, gdy ptak zrobił kilka kółek nad ogniskiem. Nie jemu jednemu zresztą. W końcu sowa wylądowała obok Neville'a i wróciła do ludzkiej postaci.

- To było zajebiaszcze, Luna! – zawołał Ron.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a potem sfrustrowany przeciągnął dłonią po włosach.

- Harry, co jest? – spytała z troską Ginny.

- Luna potrzebuje ksywki – odparł, wskazując w stronę blondwłosej dziewczyny. – Jest jasną sową płomykówką, więc jak mamy ją nazywać? Napaluna?* Wyobrażasz sobie przedstawianie Huncwotów? Lunatyk, Niezgrabka*, Skrzydło, Kropka i, a tak w ogóle to poznałeś już Napalunę?

Cała grupa wybuchnęła śmiechem, a Ron krzyknął do Neville'a:

- Ej, stary, jest taka?

Neville zarumienił się i zaczął się jąkać, ale Luna uśmiechnęła się spokojnie do Rona.

- A po co ci to wiedzieć, Ron? – spytała.

Hermiona huknęła Rona otwartą dłonią w tył głowy.

- Właśnie, Ron, po co ci to wiedzieć? – spytała lodowatym tonem.

Luna z powrotem przeniosła spojrzenie na Harry'ego.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko byciu Napaluną – kolejny wybuch śmiechu, tym razem nawet Luna lekko się zarumieniła – ale wydaje mi się, że Łowca, albo Szpon byłoby lepsze. Co do Napaluny, zachowam to dla mojego Misia-Nevisia* – zakończyła rozmarzonym tonem.

Ron aż zawył ze śmiechu, pokładając się po piasku.

- MIŚ-NEVIŚ! – zawył z radością.

- Myślę, że starczy już twoich popisów na dziś, Ronuś! – przerwała mu ostro Hermiona.

Ron zbladł, a Ginny zaczęła chichotać.

Harry ponownie zwrócił się do Luny:

- Łowca. To mi się podoba, Luna. A co u ciebie, Neville? Jakieś sukcesy? – spytał.

Neville potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Obawiam się, że nie. Chyba znam moją formę, ale nie jestem w stanie jej uwolnić.

Harry spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę, ale oboje jedynie potrząsnęli przecząco głowami. Harry zamyślił się na chwilę.

- No dobra, może wam pomogę? Ale będę musiał najpierw przetestować osłony waszego umysłu – ostrzegł.

Neville i Ron wyraźnie nie mieli nic przeciwko, ale Hermiona wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. Severus i Serena Snape patrzyli z zainteresowaniem.

- Mionko, co jest? – spytał łagodnie Harry. Brunetka spoglądała w piasek wyraźnie poruszona. Wstał szybko, podszedł do niej i klęknął u jej boku na piasku.

- Mionko, coś nie ta? – spytał, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Nie… nie… nie mogę znaleźć mojej formy. Przepraszam, tak bardzo nie chciałam cię rozczarować – odpowiedziała, nie unosząc oczu.

- Mionko, jesteś moją siostrą. Nigdy mnie nie rozczarowałaś i, jak sądzę, nigdy nie rozczarujesz – zapewnił, przytulając ją i całując delikatnie w czoło. Jeśli chcesz kontynuować naukę, porozmawiam z profesor McGonagall, gdy wrócimy do kraju. Może ona pomoże ci jakoś znaleźć twoją formę. Ale nie musisz tego robić tylko dlatego, że my wszyscy to robimy.

Hermiona uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego badawczo, starając się dojść czy oferowana jej pociecha jest szczera. Potem skinęła głową i posłała mu słaby uśmiech. Harry wstał i zerknął na Rona.

Rudzielec nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Zamiast tego przysunął się do Hermiony, przytulił ją i zaczął szeptać jej na ucho coś uspokajającego. Potem uniósł wzrok na Harry'ego i powiedział:

- Poczekam, aż ona będzie gotowa, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Chciałbym, żebyśmy zrobili to razem.

Harry potaknął z aprobatą.

- Hermiono, jeśli profesor McGonagall nie zdoła ci pomóc, może ja będę mogła – wtrąciła cicho Serena.

Severus zamrugał zdumiony.

- Serena? – spytał.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i zmieniła w rybołowa. Westchnął zdumiony, a ptak rozpostarł skrzydła i krzyknął przeszywająco.

- Jak to możliwe, że nigdy mi nie powiedziałaś? – spytał zdumiony Severus.

Serena zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka i wzruszyła ramionami.

- W Ameryce animagowie nie muszą się rejestrować. Potrafię się przemienić, ale nie używam tego za często. Na pewno nie na tyle, by bawić się w rejestrację. Ale mogę pomóc Hermionie, jeśli Minerva nie będzie w stanie.

- Byłabym wdzięczna, pani profesor – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona.

Widząc, ze problem został rozwiązany, Harry ponownie zwrócił się do Neville'a.

- To jak Nev? Chcesz, żebym ci pomógł?

Neville z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową, więc Harry pokazał mu, by do niego podszedł. Cała reszta przyglądała się dwójce młodych mężczyzn.

- Dobra Nev, na początku muszę sprawdzić twoje osłony. Pozwól mi popracować nad tym przez moment, to będziemy wiedzieli na czy stoimy.

Severus potrząsnął głową, gdy Harry zaczął sprawdzać osłony Neville'a. Młody człowiek nie użył ani różdżki, ani żadnej werbalnej inkantacji.

Po chwili Harry odchylił się i uśmiechnął.

- Tam wszystko w porządku. Teraz musimy poćwiczyć przywoływanie twojej magii. Masz moc, po prostu jeszcze nie nauczyłeś się jej skupiać. Pamiętasz to zaklęcie, którego uczyliśmy się kilka tygodni temu, „et pulvis concido"?

Neville zrobił wielkie oczy. To było niezwykle potężne i groźne zaklęcie eksplozji. Skinął Harry'emu głową, ale widać było jego niepewność. Harry zaśmiał się lekko.

- Spokojnie, Nev, nie będziesz go dzisiaj rzucał. Chcę tylko, żebyś zaczął wyczuwać swoją magię, tak jakbyś miał zamiar je rzucić. Zamknij oczy i pozwól magii kumulować się w tobie. Poczuj ją, poczuj, jak moc zbiera się i wzrasta. Kiedy uznasz, że więcej już nie wytrzymasz, odepchnij tę moc tak mocno, byś przestał ją czuć.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Neville jedynie siedział z zamkniętymi oczami. Luna przysunęła się do niego, by wesprzeć swojego chłopaka psychicznie. Nagle otworzył oczy.

- Na Merlina! Harry, to było coś! Czułem jak szaleje we mnie magia, a bez zaklęcia nie miała ujścia! – ekscytował się.

- W porządku, Nev. Teraz zamknij oczy i spróbuj jeszcze raz. Ćwicz, aż będziesz w stanie przywołać i rozproszyć swoją magię w mgnieniu oka – polecił mu Harry.

Po kilku minutach Neville otworzył oczy i spojrzał na przyjaciół.

- To jest niesamowite, Harry. Czy tak się właśnie czujesz, gdy przywołujesz swoją magię?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie muszę jej przywoływać tak jak ty. Ona zawsze czeka w gotowości. Ale to temat na inną rozmowę. Teraz wyobraź sobie swoją zwierzęcą formę. Tym razem wyobraź ją sobie w klatce, bo tak naprawdę tam właśnie się ona znajduje. Musisz przywołać swoją magię i użyć jej, by wyrwać swoje zwierzę z klatki. Pamiętaj, jeśli to ci się uda, przede wszystkim musisz opanować zwierzęcą jaźń!

Neville przełknął głośno ślinę i nerwowo pokiwał głową. Zamknął oczy. Sekundy mijały, a wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego w napięciu. Po jego czole zaczęły spływać krople potu. Potem jego ciało zaczęło się gwałtownie zmieniać. Rosło i zaczęło pokrywać się futrem.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy na miejscu Neville'a pojawił się potężny niedźwiedź grizzly.

- Miś-Neviś! – krzyknęła Luna i rzuciła się, by uściskać niedźwiedzia. Wszyscy gapili się na nią z niedowierzaniem. Wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna przekroczyła tę cienką granicę dzielącą ekscentryczność od szaleństwa. Po chwili Neville wrócił do ludzkiej postaci, dysząc ciężko z wysiłku. Luna potoczyła po przyjaciołach dumnym spojrzeniem.

- Mówiłam wam, że to mój Miś-Neviś! – powiedziała wesoło.

Harry rozejrzał się po przyjaciołach, potem wyszeptał coś Ginny na ucho. Ta pokiwała energicznie głową. Harry zerknął na Lunę, która uniosła brew, ale skinęła głową i wyszeptała coś Neville'owi, który wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

- Chyba część z nas uda się na mały spacer. Niedługo wrócimy – powiedział oszołomionym przyjaciołom. Potem zmienił się w Skrzydło, Ginny w Kropkę, Luna w Łowcę, a Neville przybrał swoją niedźwiedzią formę i cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę tropikalnego lasu.

- NA MERLINA! – wydyszał Severus. – Widzieliście to? Jego metoda skróciła trening animagiczny o kilka lat!

- Nic im się nie stanie w lesie? – martwiła się Hermiona.

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Mionko, pomyśl chwilę. Hary to feniks, Ginny dziki kot, a Neville niedźwiedź! Pytanie brzmi, czy nic nie stanie się lasowi!

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Krenel - **występ w zwieńczeniu murów obronnych z prześwitem ułatwiającym strzelanie; blanka

**Quantico **to jedna z największych baz US Marines (piechoty morskiej), w której znajduje się też . Akademia FBI i główne laboratorium FBI

**Napaluna **– w oryginale Luna jest puszczykiem wirginijskim (Horned Owl), przez co nasuwa się imię „Horny", które znaczy dosłownie „napalona". Jak to zwykle w takich wypadkach bywa trudno dobrze oddać tę grę słów.

**Niezgrabka – **w oryginale „Trips" („trip" znaczy potykać się), huncwocka ksywka Tonks.

**Miś-Neviś – **w oryginale „Nevi-Bear" („Teddy-Bear" to po angielsku miś-przytulanka)

* * *

_**Od autorów: **Niektórzy uważają za dziwne, że Dumbledore nie dowiedział się/nie odnalazł/nie spytał skrzatów o Serce Hogwartu. Hmm, zastanówmy się. Dumbledore nigdy jej nie odnalazł, ale słyszał legendy o dziele Slytherina. Dumbledore nie jest wszechmogący. Zwłaszcza w naszej historii! Dajcie gościowi już spokój. Jest stary i po uszy w cytrynowych dropsach._

_Nie służyłem w Zatoce Perskiej. Pracowałem w wojsku, ale nie mogę Wam o tym mówić. To całe „Mogę ci powiedzieć, ale później musiałbym cię zabić" też się tu tyczy (cytat z filmu „Top Gun" – przyp. tłumacza)._

_I jeszcze jedno odnośnie Dumbledore'a. W naszej historii nie zwraca uwagi na mugolskie wiadomości. Ostatnio odnowił prenumeratę czarodziejskiego Playboya i ma eee… pełne ręce roboty._

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- wakacji na Bahamah ciąg dalszy_

_- zemsta Hermiony na bliźniakach_

_- Wiktor Krum przybywa do Hogsmeade_

_- i wiele więcej…_


	12. Kłopoty i zemsta Hermiony

_**Od tłumacza: **Niestety Shaunee Altman tym razem ze względów technicznych nie mogła przejrzeć tego rozdziału. Tak więc z góry przepraszam za większą ilość błędów._

* * *

_**Od autorów: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie: To nie nasza kreacja. Należy do JK Rowling. Gdyby to było nasze, Voldemort już by nie żył, a Harry i Ginny wczasowali się w Rio. Chwila moment! Przecież to ciągle może się zdarzyć w tej historii! W każdym razie nie jest to nasze, ani nie jest kanoniczne. Więc cicho! Żaden skrzat domowy nie ucierpiał przy tworzeniu tego rozdziału._

* * *

**Rozdział 12 – Kłopoty i zemsta Hermiony**

**Bahamy**

Harry obudził się następnego ranka wypoczęty i w dobrym humorze. Wraz z Ginny, Nevillem i Luną spędzili kilka godzin buszując w tropikalnym lesie. Szczerze mówiąc był zadowolony, że Ron nie wybrał się z nimi. Widzieli tyle pająków, że Ron chyba by zwariował.

Ginny leżała u jego boku z jednym ramieniem przerzuconym przez jego pierś. Podobały mu się ubrania, które wybrał Remus, zwłaszcza koszule nocne Ginny. Zapierały mu dech w piersiach. Początkowo Ginny wstydziła się nosić niektóre z ubrań. Ale gdy zobaczyła reakcję Harry'ego, wszystkie wątpliwości zniknęły. Zeszłej nocy przyszła do łóżka w półprzezroczystym szlafroku do podłogi, który idealnie obejmował wszystkie krągłości jej ciała. Spędzili kilka godzin na rozmowie, jedynie od czasu do czasu wymieniając pocałunki. Harry musiał przyznać, że takie chwile cieszyły go tak samo jak godziny, w których uprawiali seks.

To miał być ostatni pełny dzień na wyspie przed powrotem do Hogwartu i Harry miał w związku z tym pewne plany. Jack zapowiedział im, że wieczorem idą na luau, czymkolwiek by było. Ostatnie kilka dni spędzili pływając w oceanie i relaksując się na plaży.

Harry ostrożnie odsunął się od Ginny i wstał z łóżka. Ubrał się, po czym wrócił do niej i delikatnie okrył śpiącą kobietę cienkim kocem. Potem wyczarował białą lilię i położył na poduszce obok jej głowy. Następnie wyszedł z domku.

Zatrzymał się na werandzie i rozejrzał. Kawałek dalej na plaży zobaczył młodą parę czarodziejów z dwójką dzieci, którzy przyjechali ze USA. Poznali ich już pierwszego dnia po przyjeździe. Obserwował, jak chłopczyk wbiega do wody, a następnie sunie na fali. Zastanawiał się, czy on też dałby radę.

Popędził do przyboju, nie zauważając, że Ron i Hermiona wychodzą na werandę swojego domku. Dobiegł do wody i nagle zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia co dalej. Zachwiał się w biegu i runął na twarz do wody głębokiej po kolana. Po mniej więcej metrze bolesnego ślizgu po dnie wstał i usłyszał Rona ryczącego ze śmiechu na werandzie.

- Ej, Potter! Powinieneś to robić na desce! – doradził mu złośliwie Ron.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i wylewitował Rona z werandy, unosząc go nad wodę.

- EJ, STARY, NO CO TYYYYY…

Harry zaciągnął go głębiej i zaczął przytapiać. Widok Rona, który to wynurzał się, to nurkował pod wodę, mimo że nikt go fizycznie nie trzymał, był jednym z najzabawniejszych w jego życiu.

- Zabiję cię! – próbował wykrzyczeć Ron w tych krótkich chwilach nad powierzchnią wody.

Nagle Ron runął do oceanu. Harry'ego rozproszył mocny strumień zimnej wody, który trafił go w plecy. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał uśmiechającą się do niego niewinnie Hermionę. Odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, czując jak Ron podpływa do niego. Postanowił mu pomóc, więc przywołał ogromną falę, która zgarnęła rudzielca i pomknęła do brzegu. Ron wzniósł się bardzo wysoko. Hermiona zbladła, gdy stało się jasne, że nadciągająca fala zaraz ją zaleje.

Gdy Ginny wreszcie wstała i wyszła z domku, nad morzem trwała już pełnowymiarowa wodna bitwa między Harrym, Ronem, Hermioną, Nevillem i Luną. Nikt nie był bezpieczny. Ginny pisnęła, gdy nagle z czterech stron zaczęła na nią pryskać woda i teleportowała się do Harry'ego.

Harry dostrzegł ją, ale zamiast uciekać się do magii, uniósł narzeczoną i ruszył z nią na głębszą wodę. Ginny biła go po ramionach, usiłując przekonać go, by ją zostawił.

Severus, Serena, Jack i Hestia siedzieli przy porannej herbatce na werandzie domku Snape'ów i obserwowali wygłupy młodzieży.

- Dokładnie tego potrzebowali – stwierdziła Serena, przyglądając się walce z zainteresowaniem. – Przez ostatnich kilka dni Harry spał więcej, niż w poprzednich kilku tygodniach.

Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak Ron ucieka plażą z przerażającym wrzaskiem. Po piętach deptało mu stado iluzji przedstawiających pająki wielkości dużych psów.

Walka dobiegła końca, gdy wszyscy przycisnęli Harry'ego do piachu, a Ginny zaczęła łaskotać narzeczonego w stopy.

* * *

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie**

Glizdogon spędził kilka ostatnich dni buszując po zamku. Kilka razy musiał się ukrywać, by nie zauważył go żaden z nauczycieli. Raz nawet o mało nie wpadł na czujne spojrzenie Dumbledore'a.

Nie znalazł śladu Harry'ego Pottera, ani jakiegokolwiek treningu poza normalnymi szkolnymi lekcjami. Biegając po korytarzach czuł dziwną nostalgię i tęsknotę za czasami swojej młodości. Ale te dni już dawno odeszły i nigdy nie wrócą. Na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej przypomniał sobie ją i poczuł dawny gniew.

Audrey Kingston. Była na tym samym roku co Peter i jego przyjaciele. Pamiętał żywo, jak bardzo zazdrościł Jamesowi i Lily. W końcu pewnego wieczoru zdesperowany zaczął rozmawiać o Audrey z Lily. Poradziła mu, że jeśli czuje coś do Audrey, powinien jej o tym wprost powiedzieć. Kiedy zrobił to właśnie tu, na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, dziewczyna odrzuciła go i wyśmiała. Nazwała go obrzydliwą, żałosną podróbką mężczyzny.

Kilka dni po tym wydarzeniu spotkał się z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, a po kilku tygodniach przyjął Mroczny Znak. A Audrey? Zniknęła podczas jednego z weekendów w Hogsmeade. Ale Peter znał prawdę. Podążyła z nim chętnie, gdy rzucił na nią Imperius. Wrzeszczała przez godzinę, gdy on wykorzystywał ją, a potem oddzielał jej skórę od ciała swoimi ostrymi nożami. O tak, to było słodkie wspomnienie!

Opuścił Wieżę Astronomiczną, a jego gniew zmienił się we wściekłość. Nie wiedział gdzie podziewa się Harry, ale zemści się na rodzinie Potterów. Przebiegł całą drogę do sowiarni w formie szczura. Upewnił się, że jest sam i zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka. Używając pióra i pergaminu, które zawsze znajdowało się w sowiarni, naskrobał krótką notkę. Wydobył nóż i za pomocą zaklęcia przylepca przyczepił liścik do rękojeści. Ostrożnie wybrał cel i uderzył niczym żmija.

Opuścił sowiarnię, zmienił się z powrotem w szczura i pospiesznie opuścił zamek. Do świtu pozostało zaledwie kilka godzin, więc musiał się spieszyć. Niedługo powinien się zameldować.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, poranek**

Tonks zamknęła drzwi do pokoju Jasona i uśmiechnęła się. Chłopiec zrobił już wczorajsze zadania, a ona właśnie zaniosła mu świeże lekcje. Jak większość czarodziejskich dzieci, Jason był uczony przez rodziców.

Gdy wychodziła z jego pokoju, Jason właśnie bawił się lewitującą sferą, czarodziejską zabawką wymyśloną, by pomóc małym dzieciom w zrozumieniu, jak skupiać swoją magię. Kolorowa kula zmieniała kształty i kolory na podstawie poleceń dziecka. Skoro jej syn miał zajęcie, Tonks wreszcie mogła udać się na poszukiwanie zaginionego męża.

Remus wstał bladym świtem w związku z pilnym wezwaniem z Hogwartu i do tej pory nie wrócił. Początkowo zaskoczyła ją ilość wiedzy, którą posiadał jej mąż. Podejrzewała, że to on był mózgiem Huncwotów, a Syriusz i James po prostu realizowali jego plany.

Przeszukała pokój z mapą Zakonu, kuchnię i wreszcie odnalazła go w bibliotece. W pomieszczeniu panował potworny bałagan. Książki leżały rozrzucone po krzesłach i podłodze. Rozejrzała się po bibliotece i dojrzała męża przy jednym ze stołów roboczych, nachylonego nad kilkoma otwartymi książkami. Nad nimi leżały porozkładane mapy.

- Mam nadzieję, że Hermiona nie zobaczy co zrobiłeś z tym miejscem. Pewnie padłaby na zawał – Odezwała się Tonks, uśmiechając się do Remusa.

Poderwał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią ponuro. Mamrocząc coś pod nosem, wrócił do książek. Zatrzasnął jeden tom i rzucił go ze złością przez ramię, po czym sięgnął po następny.

Tonks widziała wszystkie sygnały ostrzegawcze. Czegokolwiek dotyczyło poranne wezwanie, jej mąż był zły… naprawdę zły. Podeszła do niego i położyła mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu.

- Remy, porozmawiaj ze mną. Co się stało tym razem?

Zamknął z impetem kolejną książkę i opadł ciężko na fotel. Zaczęła masować jego ramiona, starając się zmniejszyć napięcie. Po kilku minutach ujął ją za rękę i delikatnie pocałował jej dłoń. Potem ciężko westchnął.

- Tonks, masz męża idiotę. Co za głupiec ze mnie!

- Że co? Nie jesteś ani głupcem, ani idiotą – odpowiedziała rozzłoszczona. – A teraz gadaj w czym problem!

- W Hogwarcie! Stworzyłem te mapy i wszystko fajnie, ale nie wziąłem pod uwagę interferencji między tymi zaklęciami i osłonami Hogwartu! Albus skontaktował się ze mną rano przez Fiuu. Powiedział, że Pettigrew był w zamku, a nasze mapy go nie wykryły – wyznał i walnął pięścią w stół

- Remy, do niczego nie dojdziesz, gdy będziesz się wściekał. Chodź, zjedz śniadanie i uspokój się. Popracujemy nad tym później razem, dobrze?

Nagle zamrugała zdumiona. Czyżby zmieniała się w Molly Weasley? Kiedy Remus skinął głową i pozwolił wyprowadzić się z biblioteki, Tonks jedynie westchnęła.

* * *

**Wielka Sala, śniadanie**

Harry i jego przyjaciele zasiedli przy tym samym stole co zwykle. Byli zmęczeni, także z powodu zmiany stref czasowych, ale zadowoleni, że mogą być z powrotem w Hogwarcie. Poprzedniej nocy Harry powiedział Ginny, że ostatnia wycieczka była jednym z najwspanialszych przeżyć w jego życiu i chciałby wrócić z nią w to miejsce podczas miesiąca miodowego. Ginny była zachwycona tym pomysłem i dała mu to znać w bardzo obrazowy sposób. Zarumienił się, gdy przypomniał sobie, że obiecała zabrać na ten wyjazd całą „specjalną" bieliznę kupioną przez Remusa.

Harry rozejrzał się dyskretnie po przyjaciołach. Wszyscy wyglądali na lekko zmęczonych, a mimo to zrelaksowanych. Ron i Hermiona kłócili się o coś półgłosem. Neville i Luna rozmawiali, a Susan karmiła Blaise'a kawałkami parówek z własnego talerza. Harry nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia widząc jakie zaszły w nich wszystkich zmiany. Zwłaszcza w Blaisie. Ponury, poważny ex-Ślizgon wciąż był poważny, ale od czasu do czasu się uśmiechał. Zdarzało mu się nawet żartować!

Harry nachylił się nad stołem.

- Słuchajcie – odezwał się, przyciągając ich uwagę. – Kiedy zacząłem chodzić do Hogwartu, kilkoro nauczycieli powiedziało mi, jak wyraźnie było widać po moich rodzicach, że bardzo się kochają. Myślę, że nasze dzieci będą słuchały o nas takich samych historii.

Susan i Hermiona zarumieniły się, Ginny ścisnęła lekko jego udo pod stołem, a Luna przechyliła głowę na bok i spojrzała na niego z namysłem.

Harry wrócił do śniadania i zaczął właśnie myśleć o tym, co ma robić na lekcji Obrony tego ranka, gdy do stolika podeszła profesor McGonagall.

- Profesorze Potter, dyrektor chciałby widzieć pana, pana i pannę Weasley oraz pannę Granger w swoim gabinecie tak szybko, jak to możliwe – oznajmiła ostro.

Harry spojrzał na pozostałą trójkę i wzruszył ramionami. Wstali, a profesor McGonagall wyprowadziła ich z Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

**Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora**

Od razu po wejściu do gabinetu dostrzegli ponurą minę Dumbledore'a. Obok jego biurka stał mały koszyk nakryty kawałkiem tkaniny. Po raz pierwszy nigdzie nie było widać cytrynowych dropsów.

Harry zajął miejsce wskazane przez Dumbledore'a i ku swojemu zdziwieniu poczuł, że McGonagall kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Chciał na nią spojrzeć, ale dyrektor zaczął mówić:

- Cieszę się, że widzę was z powrotem. Podczas waszej nieobecności mieliśmy w szkole… nieproszonego gościa. Obawiam się, że przybył on niepostrzeżenie i opuścił zamek w ten sam sposób, ale chciał nam oznajmić swoją obecność. Zostawił wiadomość – Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i przekazał Harry'emu pergamin naznaczony śladami krwi.

_Potter,  
Mój Pan chce, żebyś wiedział, że nie ma na świecie bezpiecznego miejsca dla Ciebie i Twoich przyjaciół. Ani Twoja ukryta kwatera główna, ani Twój dom, ani Twoja szkoła. Dorwiemy Cię.  
Glizdogon_

Harry przeczytał, po czym podał pergamin Ginny. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który znów ciężko westchnął.

- Harry, niestety muszę ci powiedzieć, że znaleźliśmy ten pergamin na rękojeści noża dziś rano… w sowiarni.

Harry mocno złapał się podłokietników.

- Hedwiga? Gdzie ona jest? Nic jej się nie stało? – spytał zaniepokojony.

Oczy Dumbledore'a spoczęły na zakrytym koszu. Harry dojrzał to i padł na kolana, ściągając zasłonę z kosza. Jego ramiona zadrgały, gdy usiłował opanować emocje. Jedną ręką przygładził pióra swojej przyjaciółki i towarzyszki ostatnich siedmiu lat.

Ginny i Hermiona dołączyły do niego. Rudowłosa czarodziejka przytuliła się do narzeczonego, a Hermiona pokrzepiająco głaskała go po plecach. Obie wiedziały, jak mocne więzi łączyły Harry'ego i sowę.

- Harry, naprawdę bardzo mi przykro – zapewnił delikatnie Dumbledore ze łzami w oczach. – Hagrid i profesor Grubbly-Plank zrobili co w ich mocy, ale obrażenia okazały się zbyt rozległe. Więź między czarodziejem i jego chowańcem należy do najmocniejszych na świecie. Serdecznie ci współczujemy. Jeśli zachcesz, zajmę się…

- Nie! Była moją przyjaciółką. Zabiorę ją nad jezioro. Chciałaby tam spocząć – przerwał mu Harry.

Młody czarodziej delikatnie zakrył kosz, wziął go do rąk i wstał. Wyszedł z biura nie oglądając się. Zebrani spojrzeli po sobie i podążyli za Harrym.

W zacisznym miejscu w pobliżu chatki Hagrida Harry odstawił koszyk. Uniósł rękę i bezgłośnie rzucił zaklęcie. W ziemi pojawił się dół. Uklęknął przy nim, delikatnie złożył w nim koszyk i zakrył ciało przyjaciółki.

Pochylił głowę i milczał przez kilka minut. W końcu uniósł głowę, a jego oczy płonęły. Uniósł jedną dłoń nad mały grób. Po chwili pojawiła się nad nim płyta białego marmuru. Wygrawerowane na nim słowa były proste, ale niosły ogromny ładunek emocji:

_Wierna Hedwiga,  
Na wieczną pamięć_

Nad grobem rozbłysły płomienie. Pojawił się Fawkes i zaczął krążyć nad grobem, wyśpiewując żałobną pieśń. Tam gdzie spadły jego łzy, z ziemi wyłaniały się złoto-szkarłatne kwiaty. Ich zapach podnosił na duchu.

Hermiona, która trzymała Rona za rękę, wyszeptała:

- Kwiaty Feniksów rosną tylko na ziemi skropionej łzami feniksa. Kwitną przez cały rok i są niezwykle rzadkie.

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie. Myślał, że jest sam, ale dostrzegł Ginny, Rona, Hermionę, profesor McGonagall i Dumbledore'a, stających zaledwie półtora metra od niego. Hagrid, który przyprowadził swoją klasę, by pokazać im gigantyczną ośmiornicę, stał w pobliżu z grupką pierwszaków*.

Ginny podeszła do narzeczonego i uklękła przy jego boku. Popatrzył na nią, starając się powstrzymać cisnące mu się do oczu łzy.

- Była moim drugim prawdziwym przyjacielem, po Hagridzie. I moim pierwszym prawdziwym prezentem urodzinowym… Dostałem ją od Hagrida. Były takie chwile… u Dursleyów, kiedy tylko jej obecność powstrzymywała mnie przed samobójstwem. Lądowała na moim łóżku i przytulała się do mnie. Czasami, gdy Dursleyowie mnie głodzili, przynosiła mi upolowane myszy. Obrażała się, gdy nie chciałem ich jeść – wyksztusił, po czym ze złością otarł oczy.

Ginny otoczyła go ramionami. Jej dotyk, ten gest pociechy, odarł go z resztek opanowania. Przytulił się do niej i załkał nad swoją przyjaciółką. Hagrid stał w ciszy, a po jego brodzie ściekały olbrzymie łzy. Słyszał każde słowo Harry'ego.

Klasa Hagrida stała jak wmurowana. Pierwszaki wyglądały jak zahipnotyzowane, gdy obserwowali łzy swojego ulubionego nauczyciela. Większość z nich przywiozła ze sobą do szkoły chowańce, ale nie zdążyli jeszcze nawiązać z nimi prawdziwej więzi.

Dumbledore zrobił krok naprzód i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. Potem obrócił się do uczniów.

- Więź między czarodziejem i jego chowańcem to głęboka przyjaźń, czasem nawet miłość. To związek dalece silniejszy niż po prostu zwierzęcia i właściciela. Utrata chowańca jest niczym strata członka rodziny. Jeśli kiedyś zdołacie nawiązać ze swoim chowańcem więź równie głęboką jak profesor Potter, zrozumiecie o czym mówię i osiągniecie naprawdę coś wspaniałego – wyjaśnił cicho.

Pierwszoroczniacy pokiwali głowami, a Harry wstał i pomógł podnieść się Ginny. Hagrid podszedł do Harry'ego i mocno go uściskał, co niemal skończyło się połamaniem kilku żeber młodego czarodzieja. Gdy Hagrid go puścił, Erika i Eryk mocno uściskali swojego przyszywanego brata.

Harry otarł łzy i wraz z grupą przyjaciół odszedł od groby porośniętego kwieciem.

* * *

**Uzbrojenie**

Przez ostatnie pół roku Fred i George pilnie studiowali książki, które dostali od Harry'ego i Jacka. Bliźniacy, normalnie zajmujący się zabawą i dowcipami, teraz przyglądali się wynalazkom, których mugole używali do toczenia wojen.

Wskazówki Harry'ego były proste. Potrzebował urządzeń, które w jakikolwiek sposób wyeliminują szybko z walki duże grupy ludzi. Dodatkowo zdefiniował „wyeliminowanie z walki" jako niezdolność do rzucania zaklęć.

Mając te wytyczne bliźniacy z zapałem zabrali się do pracy. Niektóre, jak Grząska Pułapka czy Winorośl Wściekłości, okazały się obiecujące i mogły być użyte w obronie zamku. Inne, jak Gaz Wymiotny, były niepraktyczne. Sam gaz sprawował się dobrze, ale jeśli wiatr zawiał w nieodpowiednią stronę szybko mogło dojść do zamieszania.

Tego dnia Fred i George mieli zaplanowane spotkanie z Jackiem Parsonsem i Dumbledorem, by omówić rozmieszczenie niektórych ich wynalazków w zamku podczas bitwy.

Gdy weszli do gabinetu dyrektora, ten poprosił ich, by usiedli. Jack stanął przy oknie i oparł się o ścianę.

- Wiecie co… - zaczął Fred.

- … to pierwszy raz, kiedy… - kontynuował George.

- … tu jesteśmy nie dlatego…

- … że coś zbroiliśmy.

Jack potrząsnął głową i mruknął coś o szalonych technikach. Obaj bliźniacy spojrzeli na niego.

- O nie, szanowny panie! Zapewniam… - zaczął George.

- … że nie jesteśmy szalonymi technikami! Jesteśmy… - kontynuował Fred.

- … ich czarodziejskim odpowiednikiem! – ciągnął George.

- Szalonymi magikami!* – zawołali unisono.

Dumbledore odchrząknął, usiłując wrócić do tematu.

- Panowie, sądząc po odgłosach eksplozji i krzykach dobiegających z waszego budynku, byliście ostatnio bardzo zajęci. Czy zechcielibyście powiedzieć nam, czego dokonaliście do tej pory? – spytał Dumbledore z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

Bliźniacy popatrzyli po sobie.

- Dyrektorze, gdy rozmawialiśmy z Harrym, powiedział on nam dość wyraźnie czego mu potrzeba – zaczął George.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że Zakazany Las otacza zamek od południa i zachodu, skupiliśmy się na wyprodukowaniu wystarczającej ilości Grząskich Pułapek, by pokryć większość granic na wschodzie i północy. To powinno znacznie utrudnić dostęp z tych kierunków – kontynuował Fred.

- Postanowiliśmy też wypuścić do Zakazanego lasu Winorośla Wściekłości i nieco mniejszą liczbę Wielkorośli – uzupełnił z dumą George.

- Wielkorośli? – spytał z ciekawością Jack.

- Znacie nasze Winorośla Wściekłości, prawda? – spytał Fred.

Jack i Dumbledore potaknęli.

- Wielkorośl to po prostu większa wersja Winorośli Wściekłości – wyjaśnił z promiennym uśmiechem George.

Dumbledore i Jack zadrżeli na samą myśl o tym wynalazku.

- Proszę się nie martwić, mają ograniczoną długość życia – uspokoił ich Fred. – Po ośmiu godzinach się dezaktywują.

- Mamy też prawie dziesięć tysięcy granatów – dodał George.

- Dalej uważam, że potrzebujemy dla nich lepszej nazwy – wymamrotał Fred, patrząc ze złością na George'a. – Powinniśmy je nazwać Hałasowybuchy czy jakoś tak.

George nie odwrócił wzroku.

- Co ty, do mnie masz pretensje? Tak nazwał je Harry – odparł.

- Musimy pamiętać, żeby nigdy już nie pozwolić Ginny na umawianie się z facetem bez wyobraźni – skonstatował Fred

- Panowie, możemy wracać do rzeczy? – spytał Dumbledore z wysiłkiem. Jack nie wiedział, czy powinien się śmiać czy udusić bliźniaków.

Obaj obrócili się do Dumbledore'a. Wydawali się zdenerwowani.

- Wie pan, dyrektorze, chodzi o wirusa różdżkowego Hermiony – powiedział zawstydzony George. – Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego co nam przyszło do głowy, ale nie jesteśmy w stanie ograniczyć jego efektów. Jego użycie jest po prostu zbyt niebezpieczne, póki nie będziemy mieli większej ilości adeptów magii bezróżdżkowej.

_A, więc w tym jest problem. Są zdenerwowani, bo myślą, ze zawiedli_, pomyślał Dumbledore. Pokiwał z namysłem głową.

- Podejrzewałem, że tak może być. Nie gryźcie się tym, panowie. Wasza praca znacząco przewyższyła to, czego się można było spodziewać na podstawie waszych szkolnych ocen. Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, mógłbym podejrzewać, że celowo zawaliliście egzaminy – dodał z uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku.

Obaj młodzi mężczyźni spojrzeli zawstydzeni w podłogę.

- Kiedy możecie zacząć instalować Grząskie Pułapki? – wtrącił się Jack. – Ile czasu będziecie potrzebować?

- A, z tym nie ma problemu. Możemy zacząć pierwszego kwietnia. Zajmie nam to tylko dwa dni – odpowiedział George.

- Tak, dość łatwo je rozmieścić. Możemy je aktywować zaklęciem z Uzbrojenia albo innego miejsca, jak tylko zacnie się walka – dodał Fred.

Jack uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- To dobrze. Siądziemy z Hestią i Ronem, żeby dostosować nasze plany – powiedział.

- Pójdziemy z panem! – zawołał Fred.

- Nie droczyliśmy się z Ronusiem… - kontynuował George.

- … odkąd oświadczył się Hermionie! – skonkludował Fred.

Obaj Weasleyowie pomachali Dumbledore'owi, zerwali się z miejsc i wyszli za Jackiem z biura dyrektora.

* * *

**Spotkanie o północy**

Cisza nocna trwała w najlepsze, gdy Wan Chang opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne. Pomagała Madam Pomfrey przy pierwszaku, który miał wypadek na miotle. Została tak długo, bo chłopiec był przerażony. Pochodził z rodziny mugoli i nie miał pojęcia o czarodziejskiej medycynie.

Madam Pomfrey była bardzo zadowolona z postępów poczynionych przez Chang, choć jej burkliwy stosunek do dziewczyny nie zmienił się zbytnio. Wan nie przejmowała się tym. Mogła pomagać i spłacać dług, który jej zdaniem zaciągnęła wobec społeczności szkoły.

Ten dług ciążył jej bardzo, gdy wracała powoli do Pokoju Wspólnego. Wiedziała, że nie zobaczy tam wielu przyjaznych twarzy, ale trzymała się dzielnie. _Niech myślą sobie co chcą. Ja zrobię co w mojej mocy, by się zrehabilitować._

Nagle ktoś złapał ją za szyję, a na jej ustach zacisnęła się dłoń tłumiąca jej krzyk.

- Jeśli nie jesteś z nami, to jesteś przeciwko nam, Chang – warknął jej do ucha jakiś ochrypły głos, którego nie rozpoznała. – Pieprzony kochaś mugoli!

Ciemna, zakapturzona postać stanęła przed nią. Oczy wyszły jej z orbit, gdy ujrzała różdżkę celującą w jej brzuch.

- Interficio torque – syknął napastnik.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu nic nie poczuła. Ktoś potężnie uderzył ją w żołądek. Powietrze uleciało jej z płuc, a napastnicy ją puścili. Osunęła się na kolana. Wówczas ktoś złapał ją za gardło od tyłu. Usiłowała się wyrwać, ale okazała się za słaba. Zaczęła tracić przytomność, gdy nagle ręce zniknęły, a napastnicy uciekli.

Zaczęła się podnosić, ale gdy nagle poczuła efekt klątwy, zwinęła się w pół. Jęknęła i runęła na bok, zwijając się ciasno, jednak nie powstrzymało to ognia płonącego w jej wnętrznościach.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny**

Harry siedział przy stoliku w spokojnym kącie i uczył się. Powrót do rytmu pracy i nauki po śmierci Hedwigi zajął mu kilka dni. Wciąż go to bolało, ale jego przyjaciele zawsze byli w pobliżu, gotowi podnieść go na duchu. Miał właśnie zamknąć książkę i wyjąć szkicownik, gdy na jego ramieniu spoczęła czyjaś dłoń. Uniósł głowę i ujrzał Blaise'a.

- Harry, musimy pogadać.

Harry skinął głową i odłożył książkę na stół. Odszedł z Blaisem na bok i konferował przez chwilę na jednej z kanap. Po kilku minutach wrócił do swoich przyjaciół.

- Idę z Blaisem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – oznajmił. – Wrócę jak tylko będę mógł.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z troską.

- Idę z tobę – oznajmiła stanowczo Ginny. Harry zastanowił się, ale skinął potakująco głową. Widział, że Ginny usłucha jego polecenia pozostania równie chętnie, co Słońce, gdyby zakazał mu wschodzenia.

Podczas drogi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Blaise podzielił się z nimi szczegółowymi informacjami:

- Jeden z naszych patroli znalazł Wan leżącą na korytarzu. Została zaatakowana. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, był mocno zdeterminowany, by zrobić jej krzywdę. Została przeklęta, prawdopodobnie Klątwą Płonących Wnętrzności i ktoś próbował ją udusić. Madam Pomfrey zdołała odczynić klątwę, ale niewiele może poradzić na już poczynione obrażenia.

Harry i Ginny weszli do szpitala. Zatrzymali się, widząc Madam Pomfrey i Dumbledore'a siedzącego przy łóżku dziewczyny. Jej twarz przybrała kolor popiołu, oddychała płytko i powoli. Harry zbliżył się do jej łóżka.

Madam Pomfrey podniosła na niego oczy z nietypowym wyrazem nadziei.

- Co z nią? – spytał Harry, bojąc się odpowiedzi, której się spodziewał.

- Jej czas się kończy – odpowiedział Dumbledore, nawet nie parząc na młodego czarodzieja. – Klątwa wywołała za dużo uszkodzeń, byśmy mogli je naprawić. To nie potrwa długo. Będę z nią siedział do końca. Nie powinna być sama, gdy nadejdzie ta chwila – zakończył ciężko.

Ginny usiadła obok Dumbledore'a i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Ma pan rację, nie powinna. Zostaniemy tu razem z panem – zapewniła cicho. Dumbledore skinął głową z wdzięcznością.

Madam Pomfrey podeszła do Harry'ego i złapała go za rękę, patrząc na niego błagalnie. Harry zamknął oczy, starając się zablokować to pełne smutku spojrzenie.

_Nie może mnie o to prosić_, złościł się w duchu. _Wan! Po wszystkim co zrobiła! Jak mógłbym interweniować? Czy ona naprawdę odwróciła się od ciemności? Czy ktoś w ogóle wie ile by mnie to kosztowało? Ale Madam Pomfrey nie prosiłaby, gdyby w nią nie wierzyła. NA MERLINA! Co mam zrobić?_

Harry poczuł, jak narasta w nim pieść feniksa, uspokajając go i rozwiewając jego wątpliwości. Kiedy podjął decyzję, nagle poczuł nagły przypływ krzepiącego ciepła w wisiorku. Chwilę później wzbił się w powietrze. Madam Pomfrey zrobiła kilka kroków w tył. Jeszcze przed chwilą trzymała Harry'ego za rękę, a teraz po Skrzydle Szpitalnym krążył czarny feniks. Poczuła nadzieję, po raz pierwszy od godziny.

Skrzydło okrążył pomieszczenie kilka razy, z każdym kółkiem nabierając prędkości. Krzyczał za każdym razem, gdy przelatywał nad Wan i oszołomionym Dumbledorem. Blaise, myśląc że coś jest nie tak, opuścił swój posterunek przed drzwiami szpitala i wszedł do środka. Stanął jak wryty, bo dokładnie w tej samej chwili Skrzydło wrzasnął i zanurkował w stronę Wan Chang z wyciągniętymi szponami.

Skrzydło uderzył, wyrywając ogromną ranę w brzuchu Wan. Ponownie zerwał się do lotu, okrążył raz łózko i wylądował przy bladej, umierającej dziewczynie.

Madam Pomfrey aż sapnęła, widząc śmiertelną ranę zadaną przez feniksa i ruszyła, by ją uzdrowić, jednak Dumbledore zerwał się z miejsca i powstrzymał ją. Pielęgniarka szarpała się w jego ramionach, niezdolna zrozumieć co się dzieje.

Wan otworzyła oczy i westchnęła, czując jak życie dosłownie wylewa się z jej ciała. Jej oczy zaszły mgłą i nie spostrzegła siedzącego u jej boku feniksa.

Skrzydło przechylił głowę i przyjrzał się leżącej przed nim bladej dziewczynie. Po czym skłonił głowę i zapłakał nad jej raną.

W powietrzu pojawiły się płomienie. To Fawkes i kilkunastu jego pobratymców pojawili się w Sali. Ptaki wielkości łabędzi przysiadały na każdej wolnej przestrzeni, którą znalazły, wyśpiewując żałobną pieśń, szarpiącą serca wszystkich obecnych.

Skrzydło płakał nad Wan Chang, a jego łzy spływały do rany, tamując krwawienie, naprawiając co uszkodzone i gojąc efekty szponów i klątwy. Płakał nad wszystkimi, którzy odwrócili się od światła.

Po chwili Wan zorientowała się, że odzyskuje przytomność. Ustąpiła bladość jej skóry, a rana kompletnie się zamknęła. Spojrzała na swój brzuch, a potem na dużego ptaka koło niej. Wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała jego pióra.

Skrzydło uniósł wzrok, a pieśń feniksów rozbrzmiała nowymi tonami – ekscytacji i pochwały. Czarny feniks zerwał się do klotu i poszybował na środek szpitala, gdzie między dwoma rzędami łóżek znów zmienił się w człowieka. Pieśń pozostałych ptaków przybrała na sile, rezonując i wypełniając cały Hogwart.

Harry opadł na kolana, czując jak wzbiera w nim magia. Jego ciało spowiła intensywna poświata.

_Uleczenie wroga to ostateczny akt miłości, Pisklę. Jesteś godzien bycia przyjacielem feniksów._

Słowa te odbiły się echem w umyśle Harry'ego, który zaskoczony uniósł wzrok na feniksy. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się słyszeć mowy feniksa, gdy był w ludzkiej postaci. Skinął głową Fawkesowi i pozostałym. Pieśń ucichła i wielkie ptaki jeden po drugim znikały w kuli ognia.

Harry skoncentrował się na moment i wygasił nieco swoją moc, by już więcej nie świecić. Wstał i spojrzał w twarz uśmiechniętemu szeroko Dumbledore'owi. Madam Pomfrey podbiegła, by zbadać Wan. Ginny podeszła do Harry'ego, który objął swoją narzeczoną.

- Mój chłopcze, myślę, że James i Lily byliby dziś z ciebie co najmniej równie dumni jak ja – powiedział Dumbledore.

Ginny przytuliła się mocno do Harry'ego.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytała.

Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się.

- W porządku. Czuję się spokojny i wypoczęty, ale jednocześnie trochę dziwnie. Słyszałem co mówi do mnie Fawkes, mimo że nie byłem pod postacią feniksa – wyznał jej cicho.

Tymczasem Madam Pomfrey wyprostowała i się i odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Po prostu śpi, Albusie. Wszystkie pozostałości klątwy zniknęły – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego z wdzięcznością.

Dumbledore przyjrzał się Wan.

- W takim razie zostawię ją w twoich kompetentnych rękach, Poppy. Harry, odprowadzę ciebie i twoich przyjaciół do pokoju Wspólnego. Podejrzewam, że panna Chang będzie chciała z tobą porozmawiać.

Po powrocie do pokoju Wspólnego Harry zorientował się, że nadzwyczaj duża grupa ludzi jeszcze nie poszła spać. Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego z ciekawością z kanapy, na której siedzieli.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

- Wan Chang została zaatakowana, ale wyliże się. Madam Pomfrey wypuści ją zapewne w okolicach jutrzejszego śniadania albo obiadu.

Harry powiedział to bardzo głośno i nie zaskoczyło go, gdy poziom hałasu w Pokoju Wspólnym spadł do zera. Wszyscy go usłyszeli, dokładnie tak, jak planował.

* * *

**Skrzydło szpitalne, Hogwart, następny poranek**

Wan Chang zamrugała kilka razy, przeciągnęła się i zamarła. To nie było jej łózko! Przerażona zerwała się i rozejrzała szaleńczo. Odprężyła się dopiero, gdy dojrzała zmierzającą w jej stronę Madam Pomfrey.

- Obudziłaś się, panno Chang? Muszę powiedzieć, że wyglądasz zdecydowanie lepiej niż dziś w nocy – burknęła Madam Pomfrey swoim typowym, oschłym tonem.

- Co ja tu robię? – spytała Wan.

- Wan, zostałaś zaatakowana wczoraj późnym wieczorem. Umarłabyś, gdyby nie działania, które przedsięwziął profesor Potter – odparła pielęgniarka.

- P… P… Potter mnie wyleczył? – wyjąkała dziewczyna w odpowiedzi.

Madam Pomfrey skinęła głową.

- Zastanów się nad tym, Wan. Nie jestem pewna, czy ktoś z twoich dawnych przyjaciół byłby taki hojny – powiedziała nieco delikatniej. – Niemniej jednak zbadałam cię i możesz wracać na lekcje. Przyniosłam dla ciebie ubrania.

- Dziękuję, Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

**Obserwacje i oczekiwanie**

Od incydentu z Wan Harry był znacznie spokojniejszy. Spał lepiej, a jego koszmary, choć wciąż częste, zmieniły się. Stały się niewyraźne, odległe i brak im było ładunku emocjonalnego. Harry bardzo się z tego cieszył.

Pod koniec lutego Wan dostarczyła Blaise'owi listę nazwisk. Nie mogli jednak nic zrobić z tymi osobami, chyba że złapaliby je na gorącym uczynku. Harry kazał ich obserwować, ale wiedział, że nie jest w stanie działać, jeśli nie zaatakują innego ucznia.

Jack spędzał kilka godzin w tygodniu ucząc Harry'ego podstaw posługiwania się mieczem. Co prawda mieczy nie uznawano już za broń do prowadzenia wojen, ale Jack zainteresował się nimi przy okazji treningu sztuk walki. Podobnie jak w przypadku wcześniejszego treningu Harry'ego w walce wręcz, nikt nie spodziewał się, że Harry i Voldemort spotkają się na polu bitwy w pojedynku na miecze. Skoro jednak Harry wiedział, że miecz odegra integralną rolę w ostatniej bitwie, Jack chciał, by młody czarodziej potrafił się posłużyć bronią białą bez odcinania sobie stopy.

W międzyczasie Harry naszkicował chyba setkę wersji tego, co chciał dodać do miecza. Czas był kluczem. Dodatek obejmował Kamień Dusz, co oznaczało, że miecza nie można przygotować zbyt wcześnie.

* * *

**Wiki przybywa do miasta**

Wiktor Krum wkroczył do miasta utykając na jedną nogę. Większość jego sińców już zniknęła, ale wciąż jeszcze nie doszedł całkiem do siebie. Zameldował się w jednoosobowym pokoju, oznajmił Aberforthowi, że będzie u niego tydzień i zapłacił z góry za cały pobyt.

Aberforth, przytłoczony dużą liczbą klientów i podobno nie do końca zdrowy na umyśle, nie zwrócił uwagi na delikatne pulsowanie detektora mrocznego znaku. Później tego samego dnia jego kryształ uległ zniszczeniu, gdy przypadkowo upuścił na niego skrzynkę piwa kremowego.

* * *

**Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora**

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Ku zaskoczeniu Dumbledore'a nałożone na jego gabinet osłony nie poinformowały go, że ktoś się zbliża.

- Proszę – zawołał w odpowiedzi na pukanie.

Jego zaskoczenie wzrosło, gdy do środka wkroczył Harry Potter. Przecież od początku roku utrzymywał na młodym czarodzieju i kilku innych uczniach zaklęcia śledzące. A jednak nic nie poinformowało go o zbliżaniu się profesora asystenta.

- Profesorze, martwię się kilkoma rzeczami – zagaił Harry, zajmując miejsce. – Dla wielu z nas ten rok szkolny był daleki od normalności. Lekcje i czas przeznaczony na naukę często kolidowały z innymi obowiązkami. Nadchodzi ostatnia bitwa. Nauczyciele i uczniowie zostaną ranni, niektórzy mogą zginąć. Naiwnością byłoby myślenie, że nie poniesiemy strat. Ale co potem? Możemy mieć uczniów, którzy nie zdołają podejść do egzaminów z powodu obrażeń.

- Masz rację. Przyznam, że sam się o to martwiłem. Rozmawiałem w tej sprawie z Radą Nadzorczą i Ministerstwem. Obecnie rozważają dwa możliwe sposoby działania. Albo wszyscy powtórzą rok, albo wydłużymy semestr o miesiąc lub dwa, by zadośćuczynić za stracony czas. Uważam, że wydłużenie roku szkolnego będzie adekwatnym działaniem, ale Rada Nadzorcza musi rozważyć wszystkie opcje – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

- Owszem, ale co z rannymi uczniami? – spytał Harry.

Obaj mężczyźni się skrzywili. Wiedzieli, że podczas bitwy o Hogsmeade mieli masę szczęścia. Jedynie sześcioro uczniów odniosło rany, a z nich tylko jeden ciężkie. Tym razem będzie znacznie gorzej i obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Dumbledore westchnął, a błysk w jego oku przygasł.

- Obawiam się, że słusznie się o to martwisz – przyznał. – Ale zarówno Rada jak i Ministerstwo zostali poinformowani, że może zaistnieć potrzeba indywidualnego toku nauki dla uczniów przechodzących rekonwalescencję. Ministerstwo zapewniło mnie, że uczniowie potrzebujący dodatkowego czasu będą zdawali SUMy i Owutemy indywidualnie, w wyznaczonych dla nich terminach. Rozmawiałem też z nauczycielami i wszyscy zgodzili się zapewnić potrzebującym uczniom indywidualne lekcje.

Harry skinął głową i postanowił podnieść temat, który dręczył go już od dłuższego czasu.

- Albusie – zaczął, ignorując zaskoczoną minę dyrektora. – Jest jeszcze jedna niesprawiedliwość, którą musisz naprawić. Coś, co pozostawało bez sprawiedliwego rozstrzygnięcia zdecydowanie za długo.

Dumbledore zaczął się niespokojnie zastanawiać, zaalarmowany twardym tonem Harry'ego. _Niesprawiedliwość? Względem kogo? Nie mówi chyba o Wan Chang._

- Niesprawiedliwość? Względem kogo? – zapytał na głos.

- Dyrektorze, obaj wiemy, kto otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic wiele lat temu.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

- Owszem, Harry. Ale dalej nie wiem do czego zmierzasz.

- Do Hagrida! Musisz wydać zarządzenie o cofnięciu relegacji z listy uczniów i kupić mu nową różdżkę. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Hagrid ma resztki swojej starej różdżki w tym swoich śmiesznym parasolu. I będzie potrzebował korepetycji, by wyrównać poziom jego wiedzy do pozostałych siódmoroczniaków.

Dumbledore zamrugał zdumiony. Tego się nie spodziewał.

- W porządku, Harry. Ale to ty mu o tym powiesz – odpowiedział, a pod jego brodą powoli zaczynał rysować się szeroki uśmiech.

Harry się skrzywił. Naprawdę lubił Hagrida, ale półolbrzym czasami bywał zbyt emocjonalny.

- Właściwie pomyślałem sobie, ze lepiej żeby to wyszło od ciebie. Jesteś jego idolem – odciął się z uśmiechem.

Przez moment obaj czarodzieje patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, w końcu wybuchnęli śmiechem. Obaj bardzo lubili Hagrida, ale wiedzieli, że osoba, która dostarczy mu tę wiadomość, stanie w obliczu długiego, bolesnego uścisku i wiadra łez. Ostatecznie zgodzili się, że poczekają na skompletowanie wszystkich papierów i wtedy powiedzą mu wspólnie.

* * *

**Plany i pomysły**

- Ginny, mogę ci zająć chwilkę?

Ginny uniosła oczy znad książki i ujrzała Hermionę stojącą przy jej łóżku. Widząc diabelski uśmiech starszej czarodziejki, odłożyła książkę.

- Jasne, co jest?

Hermiona usiadła na jej łóżku i zaciągnęła zasłony. Potem wyciągnęła różdżkę i otoczyła je zaklęciem ciszy.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Chcę odpłacić Fredowi i George'owi za ich mały numer.

Ginny wyszczerzyła się od ucha do ucha.

- Musisz przyznać, to było naprawdę zabawne.

- Może dla was. Ale to nie na twój widok wszyscy chichoczą jak głupi. I chciałabym ci przypomnieć, że pomogłam, gdy miałaś problemy z Harrym w lecie! – powiedziała Hermiona, zerkając na przyjaciółkę spode łba.

- Racja – przyznała Ginny, marszcząc brwi na samo wspomnienie. – To co masz w planach?

- Właśnie z tym mam problem. Każdy mój pomysł prowadzi do poważnych okaleczeń albo utraty kończyn. Chcę spłatać im figla, a nie zrobić krzywdę. No dobra, odrobina bólu też może być.

Ginny otworzyła swoją torbę i wydobyła pióro i pergamin.

- W porządku, popracujmy nad pomysłami – zaproponowała.

* * *

**Zemsta jest słodka**

W południe bliźniacy Weasleyowie siedzieli w laboratorium w budynku Uzbrojenia. Kociołki wszystkich kształtów i rozmiarów chlupotały i bulgotały, podczas gdy oni jeszcze raz przeglądali notatki, by opóźnić nieco czas wybuchu ich eliksiru granatnikowego. Co prawda wysadzanie ich żelaznych rur, pełniących funkcję wyrzutni, było całkiem zabawne, ale nie do końca o to im chodziło.

Nagle laboratorium wstrząsnęła eksplozja, przerywając zażartą dyskusję na temat ilości płynu z rogu buchorożca, której należało użyć. Kiedy dym nieco się rozwiał, obaj czarodzieje zaczęli sprawdzać kolejne mikstury, szukając uszkodzeń. Nic nie znaleźli, więc zbadali resztę laboratorium.

- Nic – stwierdził zdumiony Fred.

George wzruszył ramionami.

- Dziwne. Nie ma tu nic, co mogłoby się tak zachować. To nie mógł być płyn z buchorożca, jest zabezpieczony w biurze na górze.

- Wszystkie materiały wybuchowe są zabezpieczone – dodał Fred, wracając do stołu roboczego. – Dostaliśmy nauczkę, gdy wysadziliśmy szopę taty po naszym piątym roku.

- Nawet mi nie przypominaj – skrzywił się George i dołączył do brata przy stole. – Mama była na nas wściekła jeszcze przez kilka tygodni.

- Ale nie tak wściekła jak wtedy, gdy odkryła, że wypróbowujesz zaklęcie golące na kocie w ostatnie Boże Narodzenie – przypomniał mu ze śmiechem Fred.

- Już prawie skończyłem. To nie moja wina, że kot się ruszył. Poza tym odrosły jej brwi, prawda? – bronił się George.

- Nie wiem tylko czemu mama wściekła się też na mnie – burknął Fred, sięgając po pióro. – Wyjątkowo byłem niewinny.

George parsknął i wrócił do czytania notatek. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy Fred po raz pierwszy upuścił pióra. Jednak gdy zrobił to po raz drugi, zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na brata.

- Co jest? – spytał Freda, widząc szok na jego twarzy. – Co się stało?

- Patrz! – zawołał Fred, wyciągając dłonie.

- Piękne łapki, Fred. Ale ja też mam dwie, zupełnie jak ty.

- Patrz na moje kciuki.

- Co z nimi?

- Są odwrócone, palancie! – wrzasnął Fred. – Próbowałem podnieść pióro, żeby coś zanotować i nie mogłem go utrzymać.

George złapał jedną z dłoni brata i przyłożył ją do własnej. Oczywiście wyglądały identycznie.

- Braciszku, chyba zaczynasz świrować. Twoje kciuki wyglądają zupełnie jak moje.

- Naprawdę? No to weź pióro i napisz coś.

Mamrocząc coś o oparach eliksirów i uszkodzeniach tkanki mózgowej George podniósł pióro… które momentalnie wypadło mu z ręki. Zmarszczył brwi, sięgnął po nie ponownie i znów upuścił.

Uniósł ręce do oczu, gapiąc się na nie z coraz większym przerażeniem.

- Coś ty narobił? – wyszeptał.

- Ja? – pisnął Fred. – Cały dzień byłem tu z tobą. Kiedy miałbym mieć czas, żeby cokolwiek zrobić?

- Poczekaj, poczekaj – rzekł George. – Eksplozja, dym? Chcesz się założyć, że to kolejny psikus staruszka Remusa?

- No jasne, Remus! Chodź, skontaktujemy się z nim przez Fiuu.

Po kilku frustrujących minutach, spędzonych na próbach skorzystania z proszku Fiuu bez użycia kciuków, głowa Remusa pojawiła się w ich kominku. Ze śmiechem poinformował ich, że nie jest odpowiedzialny za ich obecny problem i, z tego co wiedział, także pozostali Huncwoci byli niewinni.

Kiedy Zgredek dostarczył im tacę z obiadem, znalazł dwóch zdołowanych, ale głodnych młodych czarodziejów. Zostawił im jedzenie i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem. Fred uniósł pokrywkę z pojemnika i jęknął.

- Jakby nie można było nam podać zupy jakiegoś innego dnia! – zawołał George, patrząc wściekle na swoją tacę.

Gdy Fred był po raz trzeci zmuszony do wyławiania łyżki ze swojej zupy, stracił cierpliwość i warknął:

- Mamy tu nie ma, więc na nas nie nakrzyczy, a ja jestem głodny.

Ostrożnie podniósł miskę, zbliżył do ust i wypił łapczywie, ciepły płyn ściekał mu z kącików ust.

George wzruszył ramionami i podążył za przykładem brata.

* * *

**Hogwart, Wielka Sala, pora obiadu**

- Pierwsza powinna już zadziałać – szepnęła Hermiona do Ginny.

- Mają przed sobą ciężki dzień – odpowiedziała cicho Ginny, patrząc w talerz, by ukryć uśmiech.

- Co wy tak do siebie szepczecie? – spytał podejrzliwie Ron.

- Nic – odpowiedziały chórem, z miną wyrażającą kompletną niewinność.

- Przerażacie mnie, kiedy tak się zachowujecie. Naprawdę. Powiedzcie mi tylko: jestem w tarapatach? – spytał nerwowo Ron.

- A powinieneś być? – skontrowała Hermiona, unosząc brew.

- Nie ma mowy, nie odpowiem na to pytanie! – zawołał Ron i przytomnie wrócił do posiłku.

Harry spojrzał Ginny głęboko w oczy. Po chwili jego brwi powędrowały do góry, a on zachichotał.

„_Nie szukaj"_ wysłała mu za pomocą Legilimencji.

„_To przestań wyglądać na taką, co coś zbroiła" _odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

„_Nie powiesz?" _błagała.

„_Nie powiem" _zapewnił, ściskając lekko jej dłoń pod stołem.

* * *

**Na miłość Snape'a**

Bliźniacy starannie zamknęli laboratorium i udali się do prywatnych pokojów. Godzinę po obiedzie ich kciuki wrócili do normy i byli w stanie kontynuować normalną pracę. Jak na psotę nie było to specjalnie ciężkie i czuli ulgę, że wymigali się tak łatwo. To jednak nie oznaczało, ze osoba odpowiedzialna za to mogła czuć się bezpiecznie. Mieli poważny zamiar odkrycia sprawcy i uczynienia jego życia bardzo interesującym przez kilka kolejnych dni.

Wyszli z Uzbrojenia i ruszyli do zamku.

- Eeee, Fred? Chyba mieliśmy iść do naszych pokoi? – spytał George, gdy minęli bramę wejściową.

- Tak mi się wydawało – potwierdził zdumiony Fred.

- Chyba nie ma to znaczenia. Możemy tu zjeść kolację i zaplanować zemstę trochę później.

- W porządku. Znajdźmy Harry'ego i resztę. Skoro już tu jesteśmy, możemy dać im znać jak idą nasze badania.

Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, zauważyli Harry'ego i ruszyli w jego kierunku. Przy stoliku siedziało kilka par, ale pozostały dwa wolne miejsca. Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermiona, Harry, Ginny, Serena i Severus spojrzeli na zbliżający się duet.

Zanim jednak zdążyli dojść do stolika, rozległ się kolejny wybuch i obaj młodzi mężczyźni zostali spowici ciemnym dymem. W Wielkiej Sali rozległo się kilka zdławionych okrzyków i wszyscy obrócili się, by spojrzeć na zamieszanie. Kiedy dym się rozwiał, zapadła cisza.

Bliźniacy rozejrzeli się zmieszani. Kiedy usłyszeli chichoty, a potem głośny śmiech, spojrzeli po sobie i nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Zamiast gładkich czarnych szat każdy z nich był odziany w rajstopy, kryzy, sandały na szpilkach i mieszki*.

- Mieszki okazały się dobrym pomysłem – zauważyła Ginny z kamienną twarzą.

- Pomyślałam, że mogą się sprawdzić – przyznała Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem.

Sandały na szpilkach spowodowały moment niepewności, gdy bliźniacy chwiali się, bliscy wywrócenia na Harry'ego.

- Ty to zrobiłeś? – spytał George, patrząc wściekle w zielone oczy.

- Niewinny – odparł Harry, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

- Ej, chłopaki, nie wiedziałem, że lubicie mieszki – powiedział Ron, ocierając łzy wesołości z twarzy.

- Zamknij się, Ronuś! – warknęli obaj bliźniacy.

- Gdzie jest Colin i jego aparat jak go człowiek potrzebuje? – spytał pękający ze śmiechu Neville, który opierał się o Lunę.

- Za nimi – odpowiedziała Luna, chichocząc.

Bliźniacy odwrócili się gwałtownie, mało nie wywracając się na szpilkach. Złapali się nawzajem dla ustabilizowania i spojrzeli w samą porę, by Colin zdążył zrobić kilka dobrych zdjęć i uciec na pełnej prędkości.

- Wracaj tu! – wrzasnął Fred.

- Nie wiem czemu jesteście tacy zdenerwowani. Pasuje wam ta nowa garderoba – dobiegł z boku zjadliwy komentarz.

Bliźniacy obrócili się jeszcze raz, tym razem ostrożnie i ujrzeli pogardliwy uśmiech Severusa Snape'a.

- No to jedziemy – szepnęła Hermiona do Ginny.

George podszedł chwiejnie do stołu i runął na kolana przed zaskoczonym nauczycielem Obrony. Wyciągnął różdżkę, wyczarował różę i wręczył ją Snape'owi, jednocześnie recytując ze smutkiem:

_Jakiego nigdy tu nie oglądali  
Ludzie, kwiat piękny był mi darowany.  
Ale nie wziąłem go, poszedłem dalej,  
„Mam — powiedziałem — piękny krzew różany." _

_A kiedy w tamte, gdzie kwitnie krzew, strony  
Wróciłem, czule wodę mu przynosząc,  
On się odwracał, jakby obrażony,  
I kolce tylko były mą rozkoszą.*_

- Co ty wyrabiasz? – syknął ze złością Snape, podczas gdy zgromadzeni w Sali wyli ze śmiechu.

- No nie wiem Severusie, mi się tam nawet podoba – zauważyła Serena, powstrzymując śmiech ze wszystkich sił.

- To nie jest śmieszne, kobieto! – warknął na nią.

Nie chcąc dać się pokonać, Fred odepchnął George'a i z szerokim uśmiechem padł na kolana przed Severusem. Wyczarował bombonierkę, wręczył ją patrzącemu wściekle mężczyźnie i rozłożył szeroko ramiona, deklamując z pasją:

„_Zasypiam przy Tobie i budzę przy Tobie,  
A jednak jesteś daleka.  
Wypełniam ramiona myślami o Tobie,  
Lecz tylko pustka w nich czeka._

_Twój wzrok na mnie spoczywa,  
choć dojrzeć Cię nie podołam.  
__Ma twarz do twojej się zbliża,  
__Z rana, w południe, z wieczora.*_

Kiedy Severus chciał wstać, Serena złapała go za nadgarstek.

- Na pewno chcesz, żeby ta dwójka biegała za tobą po korytarzach? – spytała, tłumiąc chichot.

Severus spojrzał na nią z wściekłością, a obaj bliźniacy błyskawicznie wdrapali się na stół, skąd patrzyli z uwielbieniem na nauczyciela, który niegdyś budził w nich przerażenie, ignorując dobiegające zewsząd śmiechy i okrzyki.

- Gdzieś ty znalazła te wiersze? – spytała Ginny, trzymając się za boki.

- W książce, gdzie indziej? – odparła z dumą Hermiona.

- A czemu Snape? – spytał cicho Ginny, wciąż chichocząc. – Czemu nie Dumbledore?

- Uznałam, że to sposób na upieczenie dwóch pieczeni na jednym ogniu. Przez pięć lat Snape był sukinsynem i wyzywał mnie od kujonek. Czemu miałabym się nie zemścić na nim przy okazji? Poza tym Dumbledore po prostu dobrze by się bawił. Tylko na niego popatrz.

Ginny zerknęła na dyrektora, który siedział na fotelu i rechotał równie mocno jak uczniowie.

Harry popatrzył na dwóch mężczyzn stojących na stole. Przechylił głowę na jedną stronę i przyjrzał się im z namysłem. Mamrotał coś chwilę pod nosem, po czym oparł się zadowolony z szerokim uśmiechem.

- A oto ostatni wiersz – mruknęła Hermiona do Ginny.

Na oczach całej Wielkiej Sali bliźniacy otworzyli usta… i zamarli. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Następny wiersz powinien się już zacząć. Ale zamiast namiętnie recytować kolejne wersy, bliźniacy wpatrywali się tępo w Severusa.

Potem powoli ich stroje zaczęły znikać, a na ich miejsce pojawiły się różowe sukieneczki, białe rajtuzy, jedwabne wsuwane butki i różowe, szpiczaste kapelusze. Na ich plecach wyrosły małe, przezroczyste skrzydełka. Obaj bliźniacy ujęli swoje różdżki, zakończone gwiazdkami i zerwali się do lotu.

Tłum gapił się niepewnie na nową wizję, tymczasem od strony krążących nad Salą bliźniaków dobiegła delikatna melodia. Kiedy przelatywali nad Dumbledorem machnęli różdżkami i z każdego stołu w pomieszczeniu wystrzeliła fontanna.

Harry ześliznął się na podłogę i zanurkował pod blat, gdy potoki cytrynowych dropsów zaczęły zalewać zgromadzonych. Ginny pisnęła i zanurkowała obok niego. Po chwili szybko dołączyli do nich pozostali. Nauczyciele i uczniowie robili co w ich mocy, by znaleźć jakąś osłonę. Dumbledore, nie mogący się ruszać ze śmiechu, został odciągnięty w bezpieczne miejsce przez grupkę trzecioklasistów.

Hermiona została na swoim krześle. Ginny wyłoniła się spod stołu, by wciągnąć przyjaciółkę ale zatrzymał ją niezwykły widok. Starsza czarodziejka trzymała się za głowę i waliła nią z całej siły o stół.

- Hermiona! – krzyknęła Ginny, starając się przekrzyczeć ryk opadających cytrynowych dropsów.

Gdy przyjaciółka nie odpowiedziała, Ginny złapała ją i ściągnęła w dół. Ignorując śmiech pozostałych, zaczęła delikatnie wyławiać z puszystych włosów brunetki kolejne zaplątane cukierki. Potem spojrzała na resztę zgromadzonych pod stołem. Tylko Harry się nie śmiał. Zamiast tego z dumą rozglądał się po Sali.

„_Harry, ty to zrobiłeś?"_ spytała telepatycznie

„_Że ja?" _spytał, udając niewiniątko.

„_Na Merlina, zrobiłeś to! Czemu"_

„_Nie mogłem pozwolić, byście bawiły się tylko we dwójkę" _odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Potem zamknął oczy. Ginny widziała, że jego usta się poruszają, ale hałas dropsów wyrzucanych w powietrze ze stołów zagłuszał każde jego słowo.

Nagle zapadła absolutna cisza. Ginny wyjrzała spod stołu. Kostiumy bliźniaków zostały zastąpione przez ich normalny ubiór. Kiedy skrzydła zniknęły, obaj spadli na podłogę jak głazy. Przez moment rozglądali się oszołomieni, nim się podnieśli.

„_Eee, Harry?" _wysłała Ginny, gramoląc się spod stołu.

„_No?" _spytał, wstając i rozglądając się wokół.

„_To są dropsy dyrektora czy wyczarowałeś nowe?"_

Harry patrzył na nią z narastającym przerażeniem.

- Jasna cholera! – krzyknął na głos.

Ginny aż się zgięła w pół ze śmiechu.

- Ron, jak ty się wyrażasz – odezwała się wychodząca spod stołu Hermiona.

- Ej, to nie ja tylko Harry! – zaprotestował oburzony Ron, pomagając jej podnieść się na nogi.

- Przepraszam, odruch – wyjaśniła Hermiona, otrzepując szatę.

Bliźniacy rozglądali się wokół zmieszani. Wyrzucanie z siebie wierszy miłosnych przed Snapem było zawstydzające, ale musieli przyznać, że to dobry figiel. Nie rozumieli jednak o co chodzi z dropsami. Patrzyli, jak uczniowie i nauczyciele niepewnie chodzą po Sali, co jakiś czas ślizgając się na cukierkach. A skoro nikt inny najwyraźniej nie zamierzał z tym zrobić porządku…

Wyciągnęli różdżki i krzyknęli:

- Evanesco!

Podekscytowany szmer rozmów zamarł, gdy liczba dropsów się podwoiła, a następnie podwoiła raz jeszcze. Bliźniacy spojrzeli niepewnie po sobie.

- Amatorzy – mruknął Severus, wyciągając własną różdżkę.

Serena usłyszała ten komentarz i zanurkowała pod stół, krzycząc:

- Nie!

Za późno. Ponownie ilość dropsów wzrosła dwukrotnie. Severus patrzył na swoją różdżkę, jakby nagle zmieniła się w rzepę.

- Severusie, nie rób tego! Wytłumaczę ci później o co chodzi. Tych cukierków nie da się zniknąć – powiedziała Serena, łapiąc męża za rękę.

- Niech nikt nie rzuca żadnych zaklęć! – ktoś krzyknął. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i ujrzeli Harry'ego Pottera, który wdrapał się na stół. – Nie można zniknąć tych cukierków. Zamiast tego zwiększycie ich liczbę.

Kilka osób podskoczyło, zaskoczone masą pyknięć, gdy w Wielkiej Sali pojawiła się duża liczba skrzatów domowych. Wiele spośród nich spojrzało ponuro na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

Dumbledore patrzył ponuro, jak kolejne porcje dropsów pakowane są w kartony i wynoszone. Po kilku minutach podeszli do niego Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona. Dyrektor akurat otrzymał od Zgredka jakiś pergamin. Wszyscy przysunęli się bliżej, by przeczytać.

_Cytrynowe dropsy  
Stan na wczoraj: 4 mln.  
__Stan na dziś: 32 mln._

Harry jęknął, Ron i Ginny parsknęli śmiechem, a Hermiona opadła na kolana.

- Cholera jasna! – jęknął zdesperowany Dumbledore.

Wtem Ginny dostała nowego ataku śmiechu, bo oto tuż za nimi zabrzmiał surowy głos profesor McGonagall:

- Albusie, jak ty się wyrażasz!

* * *

**Dormitorium dziewcząt, wieczór**

- To musi gdzieś tu być, Ginny! – zawołała Hermiona, przeglądając po raz setny swoje notatki. Była pewna, że gdzieś tam musi być odpowiedź na pytanie co poszło nie tak.

Siedziały na łóżku Hermiony. Zasłony były zaciągnięte, a zaklęcie ciszy nałożone. Starsza czarodziejka szaleńczo szukała błędów w przygotowanej przez siebie psocie. Nikomu nie stała się krzywda (no, może poza dyrektorem), ale Hermiona i tak się martwiła. Jeśli coś tak prostego mogło tak fatalnie zawieść, to cała praca jaką wykonała przy zaklęciach dla Brygady mogła okazać się zepsuta.

- Ginny, pomóż mi! – syknęła.

- To na pewno nic takiego – zapewniła Ginny, starając się nie śmiać. – Czasami takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

- Jak możesz być taka spokojna? – spytała Hermiona, nie podnosząc wzroku znad notatek.

- Bo nic się nie stało. Jasne, dyrektor będzie miał kilka dodatkowych dropsów do rozdania – tym razem otwarcie się uśmiechnęła – ale to nie koniec świata. Nie znalazłaś błędów w swoich notatkach i wątpię czy znajdziesz. Czasami coś z zewnątrz wpływa na rzucane zaklęcia, wiesz przecież o tym.

Gdy do Hermiony dotarło znaczenie tych słów, zamarła. Podniosła oczy i przez moment wpatrywała się w rudowłosą przyjaciółkę.

- To był Harry! – warknęła.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, jakby się namyślała.

- Nie sądzę. Poza tym dlaczego miałby używać dropsów dyrektora, zamiast wyczarować własne? – spytała logicznie.

Hermiona wróciła do notatek, więc Ginny pożegnała się z nią i wyśliznęła do siebie. Dotarła do własnego łóżka, zaciągnęła zasłony i wyciszyła je. Położyła się na plecach, uśmiechnęła i wreszcie wypuściła śmiech, który dusiła w sobie przez ostatnią godzinę.

* * *

**Puszystowłosi czarodzieje**

George wstał rano z łóżka i przeciągnął się. Mieli dziś mnóstwo roboty, w tym odkrycie kto spłatał im wczoraj figla.

- Ej, Fred! Wstawaj! – powiedział, patrząc na śpiącego bliźniaka. Kiedy wybrzuszenie na sąsiednim łóżku zaczęła się poruszać, George się ubrał.

Gdy zawiązywał sznurówki Fred usiadł. George poczuł jak opada mu szczęka. W końcu krzyknął:

- Coś ty z sobą do cholery zrobił?

Fred zerknął w stronę brata i jemu również opadła szczęka.

- Ja? George, co się stało z twoimi włosami? I zębami?

- Zębami? To twoje zęby nagle urosły!

Gapili się na siebie jeszcze przez moment, a potem popędzili do łazienki. Na chwilę utknęli w drzwiach, bo nie dali radę wejść jednocześnie. Bez słowa gapili się w lustro.

Ich proste rude włosy zostały zastąpione przez burzę nieopanowanych, brązowych loków. Jak jeden mąż unieśli górną wargę i skrzywili się na widok swoich wielkich trzonowców.

Spojrzeli na siebie z niedowierzaniem.

- Hermiona?

* * *

**Wielka Sala, pora obiadu**

- Trzecia psota powinna już się skończyć – powiedziała Ginny, siadając koło Hermiony. – Ostatnia powinna się zaraz zacząć.

- O ile Harry nic w niej nie namiesza – mruknęła ponuro Hermiona.

- Hermiono… - zaczęła Ginny.

- Ginny, wiem, że to on. Wiem też, że nic mi nie powiesz.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła nakładać sobie jedzenie na talerz.

* * *

**Piecze i szczypie**

Po obiedzie George poskładał talerze i odłożył je na przyniesioną przez skrzaty domowe tacę, a Fred udał się do łazienki. George odstawił tacę przy drzwiach i usiadł nad notatkami. Wziął pióro i naskrobał kilka komentarzy. Zanurzył końcówkę pióra w kałamarzu i dopiero co dotknął pióra, gdy zaskoczył go głośny okrzyk Freda. Zaklął, patrząc na czarną linię, którą narysował w poprzek notatek.

Kiedy z toalety dobiegł kolejny głośny krzyk, George wstał i rzucił pióro na stół.

- Fred, przestaniesz wreszcie? – wrzasnął. – Ja tu usiłuję pracować.

Odpowiedziały mu tylko kolejne okrzyki, przekleństwa i odgłosy przypominające klaskanie. Zaniepokojony wziął różdżkę i podszedł do drzwi łazienki.

- Fred? – zawołał.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, więc przekręcił klamkę. Kiedy drzwi stanęły otworem, ujrzał Freda ze spodniami opuszczonymi do kostek i okładającego się szaleńczo dłońmi. George rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu, ale nie dojrzał w nim niczego co wyjaśniałoby zachowanie jego brata.

- Fred, co ty robisz? – spytał.

- Zabierz je! – wydyszał Fred.

- Co mam zabrać?

- Nie widzisz ich? Zabierz je! Gryzą mnie!

- Fred, tu nic nie ma.

Fred gwałtownie podciągnął spodnie, odepchnął George'a i wybiegł z łazienki. Gdy tylko przestąpił próg, ugryzienia ustały.

- Fred? – spytał jego brat.

- Nie wiem. Poszedłem do kibla, a gdy tylko usiadłem, przyleciało stado komarów i zaczęło mnie gryźć. Już ich nie ma – powiedział, zaglądając do łazienki.

- Nic tam nie było.

- Tak? To wyjaśnij mi to – zaperzył się Fred, wyciągając rękę pokrytą bąblami po ukąszeniach.

- Nie wyjaśnię. Jest brzydkie i tyle – odparł George, podchodząc bliżej, żeby się przyjrzeć.

Kolejne pół godziny spędzili, przeczesując łazienkę w poszukiwaniu klątw lub uroków. Nic nie znaleźli, więc wrócili do pracy.

Niestety George wkrótce musiał udać się za potrzebą. Kiedy zwiał z łazienki ze spodniami wokół kostek, Fred zawył z uciechy.

- Ależ tam nic nie ma, drogi braciszku! – zawołał. – Ach, podciągnij swoje spodnie. Naprawdę nie musiałem tego widzieć.

George spojrzał wściekle na brata, podciągnął spodnie, a następnie przeniósł wściekłe spojrzenie na łazienkę.

- Może powinniśmy użyć łazienki w naszych prywatnych pokojach – zaproponował Fred.

- Dobry pomysł – zgodził się jego brat i zatrzasnął drzwi od łazienki w publicznie dostępnej części budynku.

W ciągu następnych kilku godzin bliźniacy przekonali się, że żadna łazienka nie jest zabezpieczona przed krwiopijczą hordą. Pokryci swędzącymi bąblami drapali się wściekle i rozważali swoją sytuację. Zrezygnowali z używania na sobie zaklęć leczących, które tylko wzmacniały pieczenie. Zaczęli się robić zdesperowani. Jeśli nie chcieli uciekać się do pieluch, naprawdę potrzebowali pomocy.

- Hermiona za to zapłaci – mamrotał Fred, pędząc do zamku. George następował mu na piety.

* * *

**Hogwart, Skrzydło Szpitalne**

- To już ostatnia działka Eliksirów Krwiodawczych, Poppy – powiedziała Serena, rozpakowując ostatni karton. – Uwarzę kolejną partię jutro po lekcjach.

- Dziękuję, Sereno – odpowiedziała pielęgniarka. Zamknęła szafkę i westchnęła. – Będziemy potrzebowali też więcej eliksirów uspokajających.

- Mogę zacząć pracować nad nimi dziś wieczorem. Potrzebujesz coś jeszcze?

- Nie to chyba wszystko… - Poppy urwała zaskoczona, gdy ktoś gwałtownie otworzył drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Do środka wpadli bliźniacy Weasleyowie.

- Na Merlina, co oni znowu wysadzili? – jęknęła Poppy, ruszając w ich stronę.

- Zamek się nie zatrząsnął, a oni wciąż są w jednym kawałku, więc chyba nie było tak źle – zauważyła wesoło Serena, podążając za nią.

- Madam Pomfrey – wydyszał George.

- Potrzebujemy pani pomocy! – zwołał Fred.

- Co się stało? – spytała.

- Ukąszenia komarów – wyrzucili z siebie jednocześnie.

- Jesteśmy nimi cali pokryci – dodał Fred.

Poppy i Serena przeniosły bliźniaków na najbliższe łóżko i słuchały ich wyjaśnień na temat tego co się stało. Gdy skończyli, patrzyli ze złością na stojące przed nimi kobiety. Madam Pomfrey miała kłopoty z utrzymaniem powagi, a Serena Snape otwarcie uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha.

- To nie jest śmieszne – mruknął George. – Mam bąble w miejscach, gdzie żaden owad nigdy nie powinien się dostać.

Poppy parsknęła śmiechem i podeszła do szafki, którą przed chwilą zamknęła. Wróciła ze słoikiem, który otworzyła. Wspólnie z Sereną zaaplikowały bliźniakom maść przeciw swędzeniu. Gdy skończyły, wyprostowały się.

- Rozbierać się – poleciła pielęgniarka. Kiedy bliźniacy tylko na nią spojrzeli, westchnęła ciężko. – Musimy posmarować też wasze nogi.

- I pozostałe miejsca, gdzie mogliście zostać ugryzieni – dodała z rozbawieniem Serena.

- Sami to zrobimy – powiedział Fred, przejmując słoik od Madam Pomfrey.

- Zdecydowanie – zapewnił niespokojnie George.

- Jesteście pewni? – spytała Poppy z błyskiem w oku.

- Tak! – niemal wykrzyknęli.

Pielęgniarka zaciągnęła parawan wokół ich łóżka. Spojrzała drugiej kobiecie w oczy i obie uśmiechnęły się złośliwie.

Za zasłoną obaj mężczyźni rozebrali się i pospiesznie nakładali maść. Obaj bali się, że kobiety zaraz zaoferują swoją pomoc ponownie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Hermiona musi za to zapłacić – powiedział Fred.

- No nie wiem. W końcu to był tylko rewanż za to, co zrobiliśmy jej i Ronowi.

- Jasne, ale myśmy zrobili jedną rzecz. Przesadziła z zemstą.

- Nie do końca. Pamiętaj, że pokazaliśmy to całej szkole – przypomniał mu George. – Poza tym chcesz się narazić na kolejny taki odwet?

- Słusznie – mruknął Fred, podciągając spodnie.

Bliźniacy wyszli zza parawanu i odkryli, że obie kobiety na nich czekają.

- Dziękujemy, Madam Pomfrey – powiedział George, oddając maść.

- Zatrzymajcie ją sobie – odpowiedziała Poppy. – Rano musicie nałożyć ją jeszcze raz. Poza tym do tego czasu możecie dorobić się kolejnych ukąszeń.

- Prędzej czy później to się skończy. Żadna psota nie trwa wiecznie – odrzekł George.

Serena zmarszczył brwi i podeszła do nich z wyciągniętą różdżką.

- Finite Incantatem – powiedziała.

Obaj bliźniacy spojrzeli na nią z głupimi minami.

- Jasna cholera – mruknął Fred.

- O tym nie pomyśleliśmy – przyznał zażenowany George.

- Podziała?

- Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać – George wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do łazienki.

Po kilku minutach drzwi do łazienki stanęły otworem i wyskoczył z nich uszczęśliwiony George, rozkładając szeroko ramiona.

- Ten rudzielec nie potrzebuje pieluchy! – wrzasnął rozradowany.

Z okrzykiem radości Fred odepchnął brata, wbiegł do łazienki i zatrzasnął drzwi. Poppy wywróciła oczami, a Serena parsknęła śmiechem.

* * *

**Wiktor Krum**

Krum czekał w jednym z kątów Trzech Mioteł z twarzą schowaną pod kapturem swojej peleryny. Powoli do lokalu zaczęli napływać uczniowie z Hogwartu. Zajmowali miejsca i rozmawiali między sobą.

Musiał tylko cierpliwie czekać, aż przyjdzie jego cel.

* * *

**Hermiona**

Hermiona i Ron siedzieli w Trzech Miotłach, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem i kuflem piwa kremowego. Przez pewien czas nie będzie kolejnego weekendu w Hogsmeade, a pogoda w tym wczesnym marcowym dniu okazała się niemal wiosenna. Hermiona westchnęła lekko. Wiedziała, że Ron woli proste miejsca, jak Trzy Miotły i zdawała sobie sprawę, że będzie musiała to zaakceptować. Była naprawdę zadowolona, kiedy podczas ostatniej wyprawy do Hogsmeade zabrał ją do Madam Puddifoots. Ron najwyraźniej uznawał takie „romantyczne" wyjścia za coś specjalnego i odświętnego.

Tak naprawdę Hermiona nie miała co narzekać. Cały czas się poprawiał. Naprawdę starał się przełknąć jedzenie nim coś powiedział. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę nie może go zmienić, ale mogła pomóc mu, by sam zmienił się na lepsze. Poza tym musiała przyznać, że siedzenie w Trzech Miotłach, gdzie ciągle przychodzili nowi ludzie, z którymi można było pogadać, okazało się naprawdę fajne.

- Mionko, masz ochotę na jeszcze jedno piwo kremowe? Chciałbym wziąć jedno dla siebie i może talerz frytek na pół? – spytał ją Ron, przekrzykując hałas. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i skinęła głową. Przy takim tłoku skinięcie głową było równie skuteczne jak krzyk.

Ron podszedł do baru złożyć zamówienie.

Hermiona uśmiechała się i machała do kolejnych znajomych, gdy nagle poczuła jak wypełnia ją euforia. Z przerażeniem rozpoznała znajome efekty zaklęcia. Jej umysł szalał, ale nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że wstała i ruszyła do drzwi.

* * *

**Wiktor Krum**

Teraz! Siedziała wreszcie sama i miał czyste pole strzału. W mgnieniu oka wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucił zaklęcie i wydał polecenie. Siedział tuż przy wyjściu, więc wyszedł z budynku i czekał aż ona się pojawi.

* * *

**Ron**

Ron odwrócił się od baru i sapnął zaskoczony, widząc, że inni ludzie zajmują stolik, który jeszcze przed chwilą dzielił z Hermioną. Spojrzał w stronę wyjścia i dojrzał kogoś wyglądającego jak Hermiona, kto skręcił za róg i zniknął mu z pola widzenia.

Zaciekawiony i odrobinę zaniepokojony Ron przepchnął się przez tłum do wyjścia. Niestety dużo ludzi wchodziło i w lokalu robiło się coraz tłoczniej. Ron zaczął działać coraz bardziej niespokojnie. Coś było nie tak!

W końcu dotarł do drzwi i otworzył je energicznie. Wyszedł z budynku i pobiegł za róg, podążając za dziewczyną wyglądającą jak Hermiona. Za zakrętem zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy dojrzał błysk i coś mocno go uderzyło. Potem świat zakołysał się i młody czarodziej runął na ziemię. Spojrzał w górę i spostrzegł Hermionę, która celowała w niego różdżką oraz mężczyznę stojącego obok niej.

- Mionka? – wychrypiał. Przekręcił swój pierścień i spróbował wyciągnąć do niej rękę, ale ta opadła bezwładnie i pochłonęła go ciemność.

* * *

**Hermiona**

Hermiona szalała z rozpaczy! Wiedziała, że jest pod władzą zaklęcia Imperius, ale nie mogła się od niego wyzwolić. Ron, jej Ron, leżał na ziemi, powalony przez jej zaklęcie tnące. Walczyła z kontrolującą ją mocą, ale na próżno. Tępo gapiła się, gdy Wiktor Krum uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i wyjął jej różdżkę z ręki. Łzy spływały jej po twarzy.

- No już, Hermionanino, ty nie płacze. To był kochaś szlam. On umarze, teraz albo potem. Mój pan będzie ze mnie zadowolony – uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. – Ale najpierw my się trochę zabawi, ja?

Krum rozerwał jej bluzkę i pomacał po piersiach, ściskając jednego z nich boleśnie. Nie mogła nawet zamknąć oczy, by odciąć się od tego widoku. Walczyła sama ze sobą. Część jej umysłu, ta kontrolowana przez Imperius, była przeszczęśliwa z powodu tego, co robił Krum. Reszta walczyła, by wyrwać się, krzyknąć, zrobić cokolwiek!

Zamrugała na chwilę, spróbowała unieść rękę w jego stronę. Odsunął się na tyle, by poprawić następną klątwą. Potem uderzył ją mocno w twarz wierzchem dłoni. Poprawił pięścią w żołądek tak mocno, jak był w stanie, rozkoszując się tym, że pod wpływem klątwy nie mogła zrobić nic innego niż stać i przyjmować kolejne ciosy.

* * *

**Brygada Feniksa**

Członkowie Brygady wylewali się z Trzech Mioteł, tak samo jak z każdego innego publicznego budynku w Hogsmeade. Kilku wybiegło z zamku, pędząc do bram Hogwartu, by teleportować się do miasteczka.

- Przeszukać miasto! – wydał polecenie stojący przed Trzema Miotłami Blaise.

U Madam Paddifoot Harry poczuł pulsowanie pierścienie i zerwał się z miejsca, przewracając krzesło. Ginny pędziła już do drzwi, gdy jej narzeczony zmienił się w Skrzydło i zniknął.

Pojawił się wysoko nad miasteczkiem i zaczął mu się uważnie przyglądać. Zauważył kłopoty i krzyknął. Potem złożył skrzydła, wystawił szpony i zanurkował.

Blaise, słysząc głos Skrzydła, uniósł głowę w samą porę, by dostrzec jak nurkuje za Trzy Miotły.

- Wszyscy za mną! – zawołał i popędził wokół pubu z dwudziestoma członkami Brygady następującymi mu na pięty.

Za rogiem dojrzeli mężczyznę, który robił co w jego mocy, by wycelować różdżkę w atakującego go feniksa. Blaise poczekał na dobrą pozycję do strzału i zdjął go precyzyjnym Reducto wymierzonym w sam środek pleców. Mężczyzna padł bez jednego dźwięku.

Skrzydło sfrunął nad Rona, złapał szponami za koszulę i gwałtownie uniósł go w powietrze. Zniknął w rozbłysku płomieni.

* * *

**Hermiona**

Wyzwolona z mocy klątwy osunęła się na ścianę Trzech Mioteł i popłakała się. Była tak wstrząśnięta, że nie zwracała uwagi na swoją nagość. Blaise opadł na kolana obok niej i zerwał z siebie kurtkę, by ją przykryć.

Susan uklęknęła obok niego i przytuliła Hermionę. Po chwili z Madam Paddifoot przybiegła Ginny.

- Hermiona! Gdzie Ron? – spytała, widząc plamę krwi na ziemi.

- Harry go zabrał – wyjaśnił Blaise. – Pewnie do Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny zrobiła wielkie oczy. Przez chwilę przyglądała się Hermionie, a potem deportowała do bram Hogwartu.

* * *

**Hogwart, Skrzydło Szpitalne**

Madam Pomfrey siedziała i rozkoszowała się w spokoju filiżanką herbaty, gdy wtem zaskoczył ją krzyk feniksa. Wybiegła z biura w samą porę, by ujrzeć, jak Skrzydło opuszcza Rona Weasleya na jedno z łóżek i ląduje na nieprzytomnym młodzieńcu. Oddał kilka łez na ranę, po czym zerwał się do lotu i zniknął w kolejnym rozbłysku płomienia.

Poppy pospiesznie przeprowadziła kilka testów i popędziła do kominka.

- Sereno, potrzebuję natychmiast twojej pomocy w szpitalu! – krzyknęła, gdy tylko połączyła się z kwaterami Snape'ów.

Obróciła się i pobiegła do regału, z którego zaczęła wyciągać eliksiry. Kominek obudził się do życia i wyszła z niego Serena Snape. Widząc śmiertelnie bladego Rona Weasleya na jednym z łóżek zrobiła wielkie oczy.

- Sereno, to nie jest wycieczka krajoznawcza! Łap strzykawki z drugiej szafki i nabieraj do nich Eliksirów Krwiodawczych – warknęła pielęgniarka.

Potem podeszła do Rona i wymamrotała:

- Suspensor Vitalus.

Jej różdżka zalśniła błękitnym światłem, które objęło także Rona.

- Podaj mu cztery jednostki, po dwie w każde ramię. Harry zamknął rany, ale chłopak stracił dużo krwi – poleciła z napięciem.

Drzwi szpitala otworzyły się z hukiem. W progu stała Ginny, a jej pierś unosiła się w ciężkim oddechu.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Skrzydło pojawił się przy mapie w pokoju konferencyjnym Zakonu Feniksa. Kilka osób westchnęło z zaskoczenia, gdy zmienił się w człowieka.

Harry szybko zaczął przeglądać zgromadzone mniejsze mapy. Szukał bardzo konkretnych rzeczy.

Nikt się do niego nie zbliżył. Otaczała go świetlna poświata, a oczy świeciły niczym para reflektorów. Magia wylewała się z niego falami, a każda z nich trzęsła budynkiem.

Remus wbiegł do pokoju, ale stanął jak wryty gdy ujrzał Harry'ego.

Młody mężczyzna znalazł to, czego szukał, wepchnął mapy do kieszeni i uniósł wzrok. Kiedy spojrzał na Remusa, starszemu mężczyźnie zaparło dech w piersi na widok bólu i wściekłości płonących w tych szmaragdowych oczach.

Bez słowa Harry deportował z Grimmauld Place z głośnym hukiem.

- Szlag! – zaklął Remus, dopiero teraz wypuszczając oddech. Obrócił się na pięcie i popędził do Fiuu.

* * *

**Harry i Hermiona**

Blaise aż podskoczył, gdy jaśniejący Harry pojawił się za Trzema Miotłami. Animag zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że Hermiona nie została jeszcze przeniesiona. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał coś powiedzieć, warknął do Blaise'a:

- Zostaw trupa, wrócę po niego. Chcę… wysłać wiadomość – powiedział głosem lodowatym jak świeżo wykopany grób.

- Hermiono – odezwał się, tym razem bardzo delikatnie. – Musimy cię zabrać do szkoły.

Kiedy dziewczyna milczała, uklęknął przy niej.

- Mionko, musimy cię zabrać do Madam Pomfrey – powtórzył. Ona jednak nie odrywała oczu od kałuży krwi. Delikatnie wziął ją w ramiona i z głośnym trzaskiem deportował do granicy osłon Hogwartu.

Ruszył biegiem do szpitala. Po drodze jego gniew podsycał jego determinację i rósł w nim poziom magii. Dwie teleportacje w tak krótkim czasie powinny go wyczerpać, ale gdy tylko wszedł do zamku, poczuł jak energia wlewa się w niego z powrotem.

Pchnął drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, które stanęły otworem. Przebiegł obok Ginny i złożył Hermionę na łóżku obok Rona. Madam Pomfrey zbladła, widząc, że Harry przynosi jej następnego pacjenta. Wan Chang, która przybyła w międzyczasie, podbiegła, by udzielić Hermionie pierwszej pomocy.

Harry odwrócił się, by odejść. Ginny złapała go za rękę.

- Dokąd idziesz? – spytała drżącym głosem.

Uśmiechnął się, lecz jego oczy pozostały lodowate.

- Wysłać wiadomość – odparł chłodno.

Dumbledore wchodził do szpitala, gdy Harry zmienił się w Skrzydło i zniknął.

* * *

**Pod Trzema Miotłami**

Skrzydło pojawił się za pubem i transformował. Harry wyciągnął mapę z kieszeni i przejrzał pobieżnie. Potem skinął Blaise'owi głową i deportował się.

* * *

**Mugolski Londyn**

Śmierciożerca czekał na przybycie swojego kontaktu ukryty w cieniu. Zamarł, słysząc za sobą lodowaty głos:

- Szukasz kogoś?

Zaczął się obracać, ale ten sam głos powiedział:

- Petrificus Totalus.

Ręka wychynęła z cienia i chwyciła go za kołnierz. Zniknęli z głośnym trzaskiem.

* * *

**Pod Trzema Miotłami**

Blaise ponownie podskoczył, gdy Harry pojawił się za pubem, tym razem z nieznanym nikomu mężczyzną, który ewidentnie był pod władzą jakiegoś zaklęcia. Harry trzymał go jedną ręką, a oczy mężczyzny poruszały się szaleńczo na wszystkie strony. Usiłował coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł.

Harry uniósł mężczyznę i brutalnie rzucił go na ciało Witora Kruma. Wyciągnął rękę i mruknął:

- Corporis singularis.

Oczy żywego Śmierciożercy niemal wyszły z orbit z bólu, gdy jego plecy stopiły się w jedno z plecami nieżywego Kruma. Harry utrzymywał zaklęcie jeszcze przez moment, potem je rozproszył.

Wyciągnął rękę i złapał mężczyznę za kołnierz. Tym razem, gdy deportował, odgłos przypominał huk gromu.

* * *

**Posiadłość Riddle'ów, Little Hangleton**

Harry przyjrzał się Posiadłości Riddle'ów. W tym rozpadającym się budynku mieszkało według Zakonu czterdzieścioro Śmierciożerców. Podobno cała posiadłość była otoczona potężnymi osłonami. Miał ochotę przetestować tę teorię.

_Zacznijmy od zwrócenia uwagi Toma_, pomyślał Harry. Uniósł jedną jaśniejącą rękę w stronę budynku i wypowiedział zaklęcie „Et pulvis concido".

Dłoń Harry'ego zapłonęła jaskrawą purpurą. Wystrzelił z niej płomień, który popędził ku budynkowi. Uderzył w osłony, ale nawet nie zwolnił. Kiedy zderzył się ze ścianą budynku, ten jakby zapadł się do wewnątrz. Harry słyszał ostrzegawcze krzyki ze środka, ale było za późno. Rozległ się potężny rumor i budynek eksplodował w powodzi purpurowego ognia.

Harry zamrugał, oślepiony jaskrawym światłem i uśmiechnął się, gdy dym się rozwiał odsłaniając niemal dziesięciometrowy krater. Dom przodków Voldemorta już nie istniał, a Śmierciożercy w środku pozostawali tylko wspomnieniem.

Nachylił się nad jęczącym Śmierciożercą, którego przyniósł ze sobą. Przerażony mężczyzna usiłował uniknąć ognia płonącego w oczach Harry'ego.

- Wracaj do swojego pana półkrwi i powiedz mu, że jeśli chce się zabawić, to musi sprawić się lepiej, a nie wysyłać zabójców za moimi przyjaciółmi – warknął Harry. – Idź do Toma i powiedz mu, że Harry Potter szydzi z jego żałosnych wysiłków. Zapraszam go, żeby wylazł ze ścieku, w którym się ukrywa i przyszedł spotkać się ze mną twarzą w twarz, jeśli ma jaja. Zrozumiałeś?

Przerażony mężczyzna sztywno pokiwał głową. Nawet w jasnym słońcu poświata Harry'ego była wyraźnie widoczna i przerażała Śmierciożercę.

Zadowolony Harry wstał i zmienił się w Skrzydło. W rozbłysku płomienia zniknął z Little Hangleton.

* * *

**Hogwart, Skrzydło Szpitalne**

Skrzydło pojawił się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Kiedy zobaczył zgromadzony tam tłum, w tym kilka osób nie będących członkami Zakonu, przefrunął do sąsiedniej klasy, gdzie zmienił się w człowieka. Skoncentrował się na moment i jego magia wróciła na normalny poziom, eliminując blask. Kiedy skończył, poszedł do szpitala.

Wchodząc zauważył znaczną liczbę obcych oraz kilku członków Zakonu, w tym Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Nigdzie nie było widać Dumbledore'a, ale na miejscu znajdowali się Remus i pani Weasley.

Kiedy Harry się pojawił, Ginny puściła matkę i podbiegła do niego. Objął ją i przytulił, a ona chlipała cicho w jego ramię.

Kingsley odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Znalazł się między młotem i kowadłem. Jako stróż prawa miał obowiązek przeprowadzić śledztwo i aresztować wszystkich winnych. Jednak jako członek Zakonu zdawał sobie sprawę z roli Harry'ego.

- Panie Potter, obawiam się, że muszę pana prosić o udostępnienie mi pana różdżki do przeprowadzenia testów – powiedział.

Harry wręczył mu różdżkę z uśmiechem. Nie używał jej od lekcji dwa dni temu, gdy skorzystał z niej, by pomóc trzecioklasistce wyczyścić szatę.

Shacklebolt wręczył różdżkę innemu mężczyźnie, który przeprowadził test. Zmarszczył brwi i przeprowadził go ponownie. Potem jeszcze raz. W końcu oddał różdżkę Shackleboltowi, który uniósł brwi.

- Scourgify, panie dyrektorze. Różdżka nie była używana przez ostatnie dwa dni – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Shacklebolt zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

- Proszę mi powiedzieć, panie Potter, czy był pan w miasteczku zwanym Little Hangleton?

- Trzy lata temu, panie dyrektorze. Jak pan zapewne pamięta, zostałem porwany i wykorzystany w rytuale, dzięki któremu Voldemort odzyskał swoje ciało – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. Kilku obecnych aurorów wzdrygnęło się, słysząc to imię.

- A był pan tam dzisiaj?

- Wystarczy, dyrektorze! – przerwał mu lodowaty głos.

Shacklebolt obrócił się do Minister Magii, która właśnie weszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z dyrektorem Hogwartu u boku.

- Panie dyrektorze, na mocy Nadzwyczajnego Dekretu Ministerstwa Magii nr 812a nakazuję panu wstrzymanie tego śledztwa – poleciła stanowczo Bones.

Shacklebolt zrobił wielkie oczy. Minister właśnie powołała się na nowy dekret dotyczący operacji wywiadowczych i wojskowych. Kingsley spojrzał z wdzięcznością na przełożoną i skinął głową. To była sprawa, którą jego koledzy z MI5* nazwaliby śliską i cuchnącą.

Jego aurorzy popatrzyli na niego zdumieni, a on pokazał im, że mają wychodzić. Wiedział, że w Ministerstwie będzie musiał ostrożnie wyjaśnić im dekret 812a. Oddał Harry'emu różdżkę z przepraszającym spojrzeniem, po czym podążył za swoimi aurorami.

Dumbledore zrobił krok naprzód i spojrzał na Madam Pomfrey.

- Poppy, jak twoi pacjenci?

Madam Pomfrey oderwała się od badania Hermiony.

- Ronaldowi nic nie będzie, dyrektorze. Przybył ciężko ranny i był bliski śmierci, ale łzy feniksa podane przez Harry'ego uleczyły najcięższe obrażenia. Bardziej martwię się teraz o pannę Granger. Co prawda jej obrażenia są znacznie mniejsze niż pana Weasleya, ale jest niemal w stanie katatonicznym. Stała się celem co najmniej dwóch Imperius, była molestowana seksualnie i została zmuszona do zranienia swojego narzeczonego. Dałam jej Eliksir Słodkich Snów, więc nie powinna się obudzić przez kolejne osiem do dziesięciu godzin. Jestem pewna, że pan Weasley będzie mógł stąd wyjść jutro przed kolacją. Ale za pana pozwoleniem chciałabym zatrzymać go tu dłużej, w nadziei, ze pomoże przejść jej przez ten kryzys – zakończyła raport.

Pani Weasley przysunęła się do Harry'ego. Objęła go, a potem sięgnęła po Ginny. Przez kilka chwil przytulała ich mocno, nim wreszcie wypuściła.

Dumbledore skinął głową, zgadzając się na życzenia Poppy. Molly powiedziała, że zamierza zostać z dziećmi przez całą noc.

- Harry, czy mogę prosić, żebyś przyszedł z panną Weasley do mojego biura? Musimy coś omówić. Remus i Amelia dołączą do nas – powiedział Dumbledore.

Harry skinął głową, świetnie wiedząc, że zgarnie zaraz ochrzan. Pogodzony z tym faktem wyszedł za Remusem ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Gdy przybyli do gabinetu dyrektora, Harry zajął miejsce przed biurkiem i czekał na początek reprymendy.

- Harry – zaczął Dumbledore. – Nie możesz tak po prostu wysadzać sobie budynków – rzekł stanowczo.

Miał kontynuować, ale Harry uniósł dłoń.

- Dyrektorze, z całym szacunkiem, ale był to rozpoznany cel nieprzyjaciela. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie było osób postronnych. Poza tym chciałem wysłać Tomowi wiadomość, która jednocześnie rozwścieczy go i ukierunkuje inaczej jego wysiłki.

Dumbledore nachylił się.

- Wiadomość? Jaką wiadomość?

- Gdy opuściłem Little Hangleton pozostawiłem jednego Śmierciożercę przy życiu, by dostarczył moją wiadomość Voldemortowi. Powiedziałem mu, że jeśli chce się bawić, będę szczęśliwy mogąc się z nim spotkać. Trochę go zwyzywałem… żałosny, półkrwi, nazwałem jego kryjówkę ściekiem i takie tam.

W miarę jak Harry mówił, wszyscy obecni bledli.

- Harry, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że drwiąc z niego sprawiłeś, że skupi na tobie cały swój wysiłek? – spytała z naciskiem Amelia.

Harry spojrzał na nią z ponurym uśmiechem.

- Tak, pani Minister, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale przez kilka ostatnich tygodni Vodemort systematycznie atakuje osoby bezpośrednio ze mną związane. Mojego brata, kobietę, którą kocham jak siostrę, mojego chowańca. Zdaję sobie nawet sprawę – kontynuował, patrząc na Dumbledore'a – że ukrywa pan przede mną śmierć Dudleya Dursleya i jego ciotki Marge.

- Harry – powiedziała delikatnie Amelia. – Rozumiem co próbujesz zrobić. Ale chciałabym cię o coś poprosić. Następnym razem, gdy postanowisz zrównać z ziemią jakiś budynek, nie idź sam. W zeszłym miesiącu wydaliśmy Nadzwyczajny Dekret nr 812a, który zezwala członkom Armii Ministerialnej, w tym tobie i twojej Brygadzie, na operowanie poza tym, co uznajemy za tradycyjne granice prawa. Ale nie możemy sobie obecnie pozwolić na utracenie cię.

- Dobrze, pani minister, mogę się na to zgodzić. Przyznaję, że to co się stało było zrobione pod wpływem impulsu i nie zamierzam tego powtarzać. Ale nie zamierzam pozwolić, by jakikolwiek kolejny atak na moją rodzinę uszedł na sucho. Jeśli to pomoże, mogę złożyć przysięgę czarodzieja, że więcej się to nie powtórzy – rzekł Harry spokojnie.

Amelia uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Przez pewien czas bała się, że Harry postanowił ogłosić samotną vendettę.

- Nie sądzę, by przysięga była niezbędna. Twoje słowo wystarczało w przeszłości i moim zdaniem nadal wystarcza.

Pożegnała się skinieniem głowy i podeszła do kominka, by wrócić do Ministerstwa. Gdy zniknęła, Harry wyjął z kieszeni pożyczoną mapę i oddał ją Remusowi z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Remus schował mapę do kieszeni i wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Harry, mam wrażenie, że Syriusz właśnie wyje ze śmiechu. Tylko ty mogłeś wysadzić rodzinny dom Voldemorta i jednocześnie go obrazić – powiedział, potrząsając głową.

Dumbledore odchrząknął, by przyciągnąć ich uwagę.

- Harry, jednego nie rozumiem. Wiesz co stało się z chłopcem Dursleyów i jego ciocią, ale nie przeszkadza ci, że zatrzymałem dla siebie tę informację? I jak zdołałeś się tego dowiedzieć?

Harry roześmiał się lekko i odpowiedział z uśmiechem:

- Dyrektorze, nie jestem zły, bo to jedyna informacja, jaką pan przede mną ukrył. A co do odpowiedzi na pana drugie pytanie, dam panu podpowiedź. Namieszał pan trochę i w pobliżu pana jest osoba o podwójnej lojalności. Jeśli nie odkryje pan prawdy przez dwa dni, powiem panu. Ale będzie to kosztowało pana szlaban pod postacią… ja wiem… powiedzmy tygodnia posiłków przy stole z pierwszakami.

Dumbledore wybuchnął śmiechem.

- W porządku profesorze – zgodził się. – Przyjmuję twoją ofertę, ale jeśli przegrasz, dostaniesz taki sam szlaban. Na razie mam wrażenie, że twoja narzeczona chciałaby ci coś powiedzieć. Proponuję, żebyście znaleźli w tym celu jakieś miłe, dźwiękoszczelne pomieszczenie.

Harry zerknął na Ginny, która wpatrywała się w niego z błyszczącymi od gniewu oczami. Widząc jak drgnął, jej złość nieco osłabła.

- No już, Harry. Tylko troszkę na ciebie nakrzyczę – zapewniła go i wyciągnęła z gabinetu.

* * *

**Hogwart, Skrzydło Szpitalne, jakiś czas po północy**

Molly Weasley drzemała na jednym z wolnych łóżek. Ron obudził się kilka godzin wcześniej i wyjaśniła mu, co stało się z nim i Hermioną. Zdołała wmusić w niego lekką kolację, ale potem znowu zasnął.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się, a potem przypomniała sobie. Gwałtownie usiadła i wrzasnęła:

- RON!

Ron zerwał się z łóżka i usiadł na jej posłaniu, przytulając ją. Wydawała się nie wierzyć, że on wciąż żyje.

- Ron? – spytała cicho, dolna warga jej drżała.

- Ciiii… Mionko, nic mi nie jest. Harry uleczył moje najgorsze obrażenia łzami feniksa, a Madam Pomfrey zadbała o resztę – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

Ukryła twarz na jego ramieniu.

- Myślałam, że cię za… za… zabiłaaaaam… - załkała.

Uniósł jej brodę, tak by patrzyła na niego.

- Nie, ciągle tu jestem – zapewnił. – A ty dalej będziesz Weasleyem. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie miałaś kontroli nad swoim ciałem, gdy rzucałaś to zaklęcie.

Pocałował ją łagodnie.

Molly wstała i podeszła do młodej pary.

- Hermiono, kochanie, jesteś jeszcze zmęczona. Może się położysz? Ron i ja dotrzymamy ci towarzystwa, on się nigdzie nie wybiera – rzekła.

Ron wstał z łóżka i pomógł Hermionie się położyć. Potem otulił ją kocem i położył się obok niej.

- Ron, no naprawdę nie nakrzyczę na ciebie, jeśli wejdziesz z nią pod koc – powiedziała lekko zirytowana Molly. – Potrzebuje, żebyś przytulał ją dziś w nocy, a żadne z was i tak nie ma energii na więcej!

Lekko zażenowany Ron wszedł pod koc do Hermiony. Wtuliła się w niego, a on opiekuńczo objął ją ramionami. Po chwili oboje już spali. Molly uśmiechnęła się i otuliła ich, po czym wróciła do własnego łóżka na resztę nocy.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Lekcja Hagrida – **autor popełnił ewidentny błąd, bo pierwszaki nie mają Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

**Szaleni technicy/magicy – **Jack nazywa bliźniaków „geeks" co w tym kontekście oznacza kogoś kompletne pogrążonego w technologii. Tym słowem żargonowo określa się . informatyków i inżynierów, których całe życie kręci się wokół ich urządzeń.

**Mieszek – **to popularna w XVI i XVII wieku skórzana część męskiej garderoby zasłaniająca genitalia, noszona na spodniach.

„_**Jakiego nigdy tu nie oglądali…" – **_wiersz Williama Blake'a „Mój krzew różany" w przekładzie (chyba) Zygmunta Kubiaka

„_**Zasypiam przy Tobie…" **_– wiersz Johna Clare'a „Do Mary". Nie znalazłem tłumaczenia, więc te nieudolne rymy są moje :)

**MI5 **– brytyjska służba kontrwywiadowcza, z grubsza odpowiednik naszego ABW.

* * *

_**Od autorów**: Dobra, to jest ta część, kiedy odpowiadamy na to, co ludzie piszą w recenzjach. Ale czasami po prostu coś wymyślamy i każemy ludziom się zastanawiać o czym my do cholery gadamy. A teraz domyślcie się które jest które._

_Tym razem rozdział był nieco dłuższy, bo trzeba było wziąć wiele rzeczy po uwagę. Ale nie przypuszczamy, żebyście mieli coś przeciwko._

_Co do huncwockiego imienia Neville'a to on go nie ma, bo nie jest tak naprawdę Huncwotem. Może to się zmieni, a może nie. Na razie jedynymi członkami Huncwotów (czy raczej Nowych Huncwotów) są Lunatyk (Remus), Niezgrabka (Tonks), Skrzydło (Harry), Kropka (Ginny) i Łowca (Luna, która prawie została Napaluną, ale przeważyło zdanie mniej perwersyjnych osób!)._

_Stres to naprawdę poważny problem i musieliśmy się jakoś do tego odnieść. Wysłanie ich na Bahamy było fajnym sposobem, by wypuścili trochę pary i dało nam sposobność do dodania kilku drobiazgów. Jeśli jesteście bardzo bogaci to po wysłaniu nas na Bahamy z radością zaprezentujemy Wam kilka dodatkowych rozdziałów o tamtejszych przygodach Pottera i spółki._

_Zabicie Harry'ego? Czemu mielibyśmy to zrobić? HAHAHAHA (maniacki śmiech)_

_W tym rozdziale była bardzo długa i rozciągnięta w czasie psota. Zastanawialiśmy się nad tym, ale Hermiona bardzo nalegała. Nie mogliśmy biedaczce odmówić, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę co spotkało ją później._

_Jack i prostytutki? BEZ KOMENTARZA!_

_NIE, nie byłem w siłach specjalnych. Bardzo szanują wszystkich służących w mundurach, ale sam nigdy nie czułem powołania do tego. Pracowałem przez kilka lat dla US Navy (Marynarka wojenna USA – przyp. tłum.) jako cywilny konsultant, co pozwoliło mi nieźle poznać wojskowe życie, choć nigdy nie nosiłem munduru._

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- jak Hermiona poradzi sobie z wyrzutami sumienia?_

_- napięcie w zamku narasta_

_- Minister Magii odwiedzi lekcję profesora Pottera_

_Już tylko cztery rozdziały do końca. W przerwach między rozdziałami zapraszam tradycyjnie na „Z pierwszej półki", które też staram się aktualizować przynajmniej raz w tygodniu._


	13. Hagrid, Zemsta i Zdrada

_**Od autorów: **Standardowe zastrzeżenie; To nie nasze. Prosiliśmy grzecznie J.K. Rowling w e-mailu, ale nie chciała nam oddać praw autorskich. Ale nie szkodzi. W końcu pisaliśmy też do ONZ, żeby uczynili nas władcami tego świata i odmówili nam. Tak wiele rozczarowań w naszym życiu._

* * *

**Rozdział 13 – Hagrid, Zemsta i Zdrada**

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Dietmar Eberstark klęczał przed Voldemortem. Jako szef bułgarskich Śmierciożerców był odpowiedzialny za nieudany atak Wiktora Kruma na Hermionę Granger.

- IDIOTA! KRETYN! DEBIL! – ryczał rozwścieczony Voldemort. – Zawiodłeś mnie, a w efekcie twojego planu zniszczony został dom moich przodków!

- Mój… mój Panie! Na… nasz plan by podziałał! Tylko…

- DOŚĆ! ZNUDZIŁY MNIE TWOJE WYMÓWKI I TWOJE ISTNIENIE! – wrzeszczał dalej Voldemort. Wręcz gotował się z wściekłości. Co prawda nie był zbytnio przywiązany do domu swoich przodków, ale chodziło o zasadę.

- Wezwać Glizdogona! – warknął do pobliskiego Śmierciożercy, który wybiegł z komnaty, by spełnić to życzenie.

Po kilku minutach Glizdogon wpadł do pomieszczenia i uklęknął koło drżącego Eberstarka.

- Co mój Pan rozkaże? – spytał, pochylając głowę.

- Glizdogonie, to… coś – Voldemort odepchnął Eberstarka stopą – zawiodło mnie po raz ostatni. Co możesz mi powiedzieć na jego temat? Chcę, żeby się nacierpiał.

- Mój Panie, on ma dwóch synów… - wyjąkał Glizdogon.

Czerwone oczy Voldemorta zalśniły złowieszczo.

- Wspaniale. Chyba możemy coś z tym zrobić.

* * *

**Niepokój**

Po ostatniej wizycie w Hogsmeade, kiedy to Ron i Hermiona zostali zaatakowani, życie w szkole pozornie wróciło do normy, ale wyczuwało się niepokój. Większość studentów nie miało pojęcia, że ich wychodzące i przychodzące sowy są sprawdzane przez nauczycieli. Harry i Jack Parsons naciskali na Dumbledore'a, by przedsięwziął tak radykalne działania, w celu zmniejszenia ryzyka, że ktokolwiek spoza szkoły dowie się co się dzieje.

Brygada Feniksa zbierała się codziennie po kolacji w Pokoju Życzeń. Stamtąd brali świstokliki, by udać się do makiety Hogwartu, skonstruowanej przez Ministerstwo na odludnych terenach Północnej Szkocji. Tam przechodzili przez szkolenie bojowe, w którym często dołączały do nich Ministerialne Siły Obrony. Jedynym zgrzytem w przygotowaniach był fakt, że gobliny, które zapewniały, że wyślą swoją brygadę jako wsparcie w obronie zamku, nie miały zamiaru dołączać do jakichkolwiek wspólnych manewrów.

Bliźniacy Weasleyowie dopracowali swoją armatę i zaczęli wynajdować różne rodzaje amunicji do tego sprzętu. Siatki Miażdżące i Rozszerzające Przylepce należały do najbardziej obiecujących. W związku z opracowaniem nowej broni powołana została drużyna grenadierów w ramach Brygady Feniksa, która szkoliła się w jej obsłudze.

Harry ku swojemu ubolewaniu uznał, że musi zrezygnować z pozostałych lekcji. Jak wyjaśnił Dumbledore'owi, jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność zawsze może powtórzyć je w kolejnym roku. Dumbledore usiłował namówić go do dalszej nauki, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że pomiędzy spotkaniami w Ministerstwie, nadzorowaniem Brygady i osobistym treningiem, Harry'emu naprawdę nie pozostawało wiele czasu. Serena Snape była bardzo niezadowolona z tej decyzji. Na szczęście dla Harry'ego Dumbledore w pełni go poparł i Mistrzyni Eliksirów, choć niezadowolona, ugryzła się w język.

* * *

**Instytut Durmstrang, gdzieś w Północnej Europie**

Durmstrang, wciśnięty między skandynawskie góry, był małą szkołą w porównaniu do Hogwartu czy Amerykańskiego Instytutu Magii w Salem. Zamek, otoczony górami z trzech stron, skrywał się za antymugolskimi osłonami. W ukryciu przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami pomagała też lokalizacja w jednym z najdzikszych miejsc parku narodowego.

Durmstrang od dawna cieszył się opinią jedynej europejskiej szkoły, która otwarcie uczyła Czarnej Magii. Nowy dyrektor Durmstrangu nie zmienił tej polityki nawet po tym, jak stary dyrektor, Igor Karkarow, zniknął z powierzchni ziemi kilka lat temu. Durmstrang był najbardziej znany z wykształcenia kilkorga znanych Śmierciożerców. Niestety dla szkoły, większość z nich okazała się w oczach Lorda Voldemorta niedostatecznie wyszkolona.

W przeciwieństwie do Hogwartu czy nawet Beauxbatons, Durmstrang konsekwentnie utrzymywał swoją lokalizację w tajemnicy. Byli uczniowie i nauczyciele składali przysięgę krwi, w której zobowiązywali się do niewyjawiania tego sekretu. Niestety dla nich, nawet przysięgę krwi można złamać.

Operacja zaczęła się w okolicach północy. Ponad czterystu Śmierciożerców, wśród nich Glizdogon i Voldemort, otoczyło zamek. Po rozbrojeniu nauczycieli, uczniów spędzono do głównego audytorium i również pozbawiono różdżek. Potem zebrano wszystkich mieszkańców zamku w jadalni, w której zostało wystawione małe podium.

W Sali dało się słyszeć wiele zduszonych okrzyków, gdy na scenę wkroczył lord Voldemort. Za nim dwójka Śmierciożerców wlokła między sobą bezwładnie zwisające ciało.

Voldemort spojrzał na tłum i uśmiechnął się.

- Glizdogonie, znajdź bachory Eberstarka – syknął.

Glizdogon ukłonił się i wycofał, by wykonać rozkaz. Wkrótce na jego polecenie kilkudziesięciu Śmierciożerców zaczęło szukać dwóch chłopców. Po kilku minutach wyciągnęli do przodu blondyna, mającego może siedemnaście lat. Jego oczy zapłonęły nienawiścią, gdy ujrzą zwiniętego na ziemi ojca. Gdy spojrzał na Voldemorta, w jego spojrzeniu czaiła się żądza zemsty.

Widząc to, Voldemort wybuchnął śmiechem. Bawił się wyśmienicie!

Po kilku minutach znaleziono drugiego chłopca. Był znacznie młodszy niż jego brat i wyraźnie przerażony. Gdy ujrzał ojca, zaczął płakać.

Glizdon skinął na kilku Śmierciożerców. Obrócili Eberstarka na plecy, a następnie przycisnęli do ściany i unieruchomili go tam zaklęciem przylepca.

- Eberstark! – warknął Voldemort. – To cena twojej porażki.

Ośmioro Śmierciożerców wystąpiło na scenę i wycelowało różdżki w dwóch chłopców.

- Mój Panie, błagam – załkał złamany mężczyzna.

- CRUCIO! – krzyknęło unisono ośmioro Śmierciożerców.

Obaj chłopcy zwalili się na podłogę, wrzeszcząc z bólu. Uczniowie stali jakby byli zahipnotyzowani rozgrywającym się przed nimi spektaklem. Nie spostrzegli nawet, że Śmierciożercy spokojnie zabijają kolejnych nauczycieli.

- Patrz na swoje dzieci, Eberstark. Patrz jak doprowadzamy je do szaleństwa! Oto cena twojej porażki – warknął Czarny Pan. - Glizdogonie, kiedy skończymy z bachorami, zabij resztę uczniów. Potem zniszczymy zamek. W międzyczasie ja i pan Eberstark mamy przed sobą jeszcze trochę zabawy.

* * *

**Wielka Sala**

Podczas śniadania Dumbledore dosiadł się do stołu Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Harry skończył już posiłek i uważnie obserwował Hermionę. Od ataku brakowało jej zwykłej pewności siebie, a w oczach miała nietypowe przerażenie i ból.

Dręczyły ją wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, co zrobiła Ronowi pod wpływem klątwy Imperius. Harry czuł, że czas najwyższy zaatakować ten problem, nim całkiem wymknie się spod kontroli.

- Panno Granger – odezwał się Harry swoim najlepszym „nauczycielskim" głosem. – Ma pani okienko na drugiej godzinie, więc zapraszam panią do mojego biura przy klasie Obrony. Panie Weasley, może pan po nią przyjść przed trzecią lekcją.

Wszyscy przy stole wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Hermiona prawie pisnęła ze strachu, nim zorientowała się, że to głos Harry'ego. Spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale jego oczy pozostały poważne. Zrozumiała, że ma teraz do czynienia z profesorem Potterem, a nie swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, mężczyzną, którego kochała jak brata. Potaknęła słabo.

Ginny pociągnęła go za rękaw, więc spojrzał na nią.

„_Co ty robisz?" _posłała mu.

Harry przejął jej lekcje Legillimencji od Dumbledore'a i ostatnimi czasy kontaktowali się tak coraz częściej. Wciąż jednak potrzebowali do tego kontaktu wzrokowego.

„_Muszę coś przedsięwziąć, nim ona zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego" _odpowiedział.

„_Jesteś pewien? Dlaczego ty? Czy nie może rozpracować tego wspólnie z Ronem?_" spytała z naciskiem.

„_Może i tak, ale nie ma na to czasu, a ja jestem jedynym, który rozumie jak ona się czuje"_ odpowiedział. _„Po prostu chcę jej pokazać co robi w ten sposób sobie i Ronowi. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, Hermiona straci cała wiarę w siebie"_.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała go delikatnie po policzku, po czym zajęła się swoim talerzem. Harry rozejrzał się i dostrzegł Dumbledore'a, obserwującego go zza okularów-połówek.

- Legillimencja jest czasem całkiem użyteczna, nieprawdaż, profesorze Potter? – spytał z domyślnym błyskiem w oku. – Zauważyłem, że panna Weasley opanowała ją ostatnio znakomicie.

Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Owszem, dyrektorze, opanowała. Ale rozpoznaje też tkwiące w niej zagrożenia. Moim zdaniem, choć nie jest to Czarna Magia, możliwe nadużycia sytuują ją w szarej strefie. Nie pochwalam większości jej potencjalnych zastosowań.

- I tak być powinno, profesorze. Muszę jednak przyznać, że wasze użycie tej sztuki jest dość oryginalne. Większość ludzi woli poczekać na więź dusz nim osiągnie taki poziom komunikacji. Ale do rzeczy. Chciałem omówić z tobą dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze chciałbym, żebyś spotkał się ze mną w Holu Wejściowym, gdy skończysz z panną Granger. Jesteśmy umówieni z Hagridem.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Z radością do pana dołączę. A ta druga sprawa?

- Kiedy w swojej wskazówce wspomniałeś o podwójnej lojalności, czy nie chodziło ci przypadkiem o Remusa Lupina? – spytał Dumbledore, dumny ze swojej dedukcji. Teraz na pewno będzie górą!

Harry uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

- Nie, dyrektorze. Popełnił pan błąd, wysyłając hogwardzkie skrzaty domowe, by pomagały na Grimmauld Place. Zapomniał pan, że ja jestem właścicielem tego domu. Co prawda nie przeszkadza to większości skrzatów, ale wśród nich wielokrotnie znalazł się Zgredek. A jego lojalność jest szeroko znana. A co do Grimmauld – kontynuował Harry marszcząc brwi – chyba po spotkaniu z Voldemortem powinienem oddać go Remusowi. Będzie potrzebował miejsca do wychowywania dzieci, a Merlin wie, że mi ono niepotrzebne. Ale do rzeczy. Muszę powiedzieć, dyrektorze, że pierwszaki zapewne ucieszą się z pana towarzystwa w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia. Jeśli przyniesie im pan trochę cytrynowych dropsów, na pewno dobrze pana przyjmą przy swoim stoliku – zapewnił, uśmiechając się do Dumbledore'a.

Jedyną odpowiedzią starego czarodzieja była kwaśna mina.

- Bez obrazy, dyrektorze, ale uważam, że dobrze panu zrobi bliższy kontakt z uczniami – rzekł spokojnie Harry. – Większość z nich patrzy na pana ze strachem i podziwem. Rozumiem, że pana obowiązki uniemożliwiają panu uczenie tak jak by pan pragnął, ale spożywanie z nimi posiłków to równie dobry sposób na zapoznanie się z nimi.

- Masz rację, profesorze. Sam ostatnio doszedłem do podobnego wniosku. Moje biuro jest nieco ponure i odosobnione. Może powinienem zachęcić resztę grona pedagogicznego do tego samego – stwierdził Dumbledore z namysłem.

* * *

**Harry i Hermiona**

Jedną z rzeczy, które zaskoczyły Harry'ego w pracy nauczyciela, okazała się ilość papierkowej roboty, którą musiał odwalić. Pisanie konspektów lekcji, ocenianie zadań domowych i sprawdzianów, było co najmniej żmudne, a nawet po prostu nudne. Stanie przed uczniami, prawdziwe uczenie, to było to, o co chodzi!

Harry uniósł spojrzenie znad biurka, którym dzielił się z Severusem i Jackiem, gdy Hermiona zapukała do drzwi i wśliznęła się do gabinetu. Pokazał, żeby usiadła w fotelu przed biurkiem.

Hermiona usiadła i spojrzała z ciekawością na Harry'ego. Martwiła się odrobinę. Tego ranka traktował ją dość chłodno, zupełnie inaczej niż w ich normalnych kontaktach.

- Powiedz mi, Hermiono, czy winisz mnie za to, że twoi rodzice muszą się ukrywać? – zagaił spokojnym tonem.

- Oczywiście, ze nie! Nigdy bym…

- Czy winisz mnie za to, że poprowadziłem ciebie i czwórkę naszych przyjaciół do Departamentu Tajemnic co skończyło się dla ciebie poważnymi ranami, a dla mojego ojca chrzestnego śmiercią? – spytał z naciskiem.

- Nie, ale…

- Czy winisz mnie za to, że zostałaś sparaliżowana na drugim roku przez bazyliszka? Czy winisz mnie za setki mugoli, pocałowanych w zeszłym roku przez dementorów? Albo kilkudziesięciu uczniów, którzy zostali sierotami?

- Nie…

- TO CZEMU WINISZ SIĘ ZA COŚ, CO ZROBIŁ ŚMIERCIOŻERCA!? – ryknął na nią, unosząc się z miejsca.

Hermiona odchyliła się na krześle. Jego słowa odczuła jak fizyczny cios.

Harry obszedł biurko, klęknął przy jej krześle i ujął ją za rękę.

- Mionko, wiem dokładnie co czujesz i wiem gdzie cię to zaprowadzi. Wyglądasz przez okno w słoneczny dzień, ale dla ciebie mogłaby być północ. Wszystko ponure i ciemne. Poczucie winy będzie szarpało twoją duszę, aż całkowicie ją wyrwie i pozostawi cię jako pustą skorupę. Rozerwie cię na strzępy, przy okazji raniąc Rona i wszystkich, którzy cię kochają. Prędzej czy później uznasz, że życie jest zbyt ciężkie i masz go dość. Dlatego właśnie musisz przestać i to już, teraz. Masz mężczyznę, który kocha cię całym sercem. Nie wybaczył ci, bo wiem, że nie ma tu nic do wybaczania. Nie odpowiadałaś tamtego dnia za swoje czyny. Nie zraniłaś Rona. Krum to zrobił. Hermiono, nie chcesz iść dalej tą drogą. Ja nią poszedłem i mówię ci, jeśli nie zawrócisz, zniszczysz wszystko i wszystkich, których kochasz.

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok, wbijając spojrzenie w podłogę. Przygryzła dolną wargę, usiłując powstrzymać jej drżenie.

- Harry, wiem, że nie panowałam nad sobą, ale nie mogę nie czuć się za to odpowiedzialną – wyszeptała, usiłując powstrzymać łzy.

- Mionko, spójrz na mnie – polecił. – Potrafisz zrzucić z siebie Imperiusa?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- N… nie. Ale ty potrafisz!

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

- To że ja coś umiem, nie znaczy, że ty umiesz albo powinnaś to umieć. Powiedz mi coś szczerze. Czy przeszkadza ci, że mam większą moc i zdolności w niektórych dziedzinach od ciebie? – spytał, zastanawiając się, jaką odpowiedź usłyszy.

Kiedy skinęła głową, wciąż unikając jego spojrzenia, puścił jej dłoń i usiadł na piętach.

- Mionko, nie zazdrość mi. Moje życie nie było łatwe i zapewne dobiegnie końca w przyszłym miesiącu! Na Merlina, myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejsza! – rzucił ze złością, wstając. Hermiona spojrzała na niego wstrząśnięta.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – kontynuował. - Mionko, jest tylko kilka osób zdolnych otrząsnąć się z tej klątwy i wszyscy to nadzwyczaj potężni czarodzieje i czarodziejki. Twoją siłą nie jest moc, tylko twój umysł! Tak, potrafię to zwalczyć. Tak, mam dużo więcej mocy niż ty. Wielka mi kurna sprawa! Oddałbym to w każdej chwili w zamian za szansę na długie, spokojne życie. Mionko, nie porównuj się do mnie. Nie możesz się ze mną równać i ciesz się z tego. Teraz powinnaś się martwić o siebie i swojego faceta. On czuje się winny, bo uważa, że nie potrafił cię obronić. A ty jesteś tak zajęta nurzaniem się w poczuciu winy, że nawet tego nie zauważyłaś!

Harry wrócił za biurko i usiadł. Zdjął okulary i przetarł twarz dłonią, wyraźnie zmęczony, po czym nałożył szkła z powrotem.

- Ron cię potrzebuje, a ty potrzebujesz jego. Porozmawiaj z nim, wypłacz się na jego ramieniu, albo po prostu go przytul i pozwól mu się wygadać. Jeśli odetniesz się od tych, których kochasz, zabije cię to w środku. Uwierz mi, wiem o czym mówię.

Przez twarz Hermiony przebiegła cała masa emocji, nim wreszcie pękła, zalewając się łzami na krześle. Harry otworzył szafkę i wyjął pudełko chusteczek, które przesunął po blacie w jej stronę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego przez łzy i przysunęła sobie pudełko bliżej. Po kilku minutach opanowała się i osuszyła łzy.

- Ron będzie tu niedługo – odezwał się Harry cicho. – Może na niego poczekasz? Mam jeszcze kilka wypracowań do oceny, a potem jestem umówiony z Dumbledorem. Możecie porozmawiać sobie w tym biurze.

Harry wrócił do wypracowań, a Hermiona przyglądała mu się, ale w głowie wirowały jej najróżniejsze myśli.

_Ron czuje się winny, bo nie potrafił mnie obronić? Cholerny, kochany głupek_, pomyślała ze złością. _Jeśli nie użyłby tego pierścienia już by nie żył, a ja stałabym teraz przed Voldemortem. Jak on może być tak głupi!_

Potem coś do niej dotarło. Oboje, ona i Ron, odczuwali wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego incydentu. Może z innych przyczyn, niemniej jednak były to wyrzuty sumienia.

Postanowiła, że tego dnia znajdą z Ronem czas, żeby poważnie porozmawiać, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać opuszczenie lekcji.

_A co z Harrym? _Pomyślała. _Czy on naprawdę spodziewa się umrzeć w ciągu następnego miesiąca?_

Obserwowała go. Zawsze twierdził, że nienawidzi sprawdzać wypracowania, ale wyglądało na to, że jednak sprawia mu to przyjemność.

Potem Hermiona dostrzegła, jak drży mu ręka, gdy sięgał po kolejny kawałek pergaminu. Cała krew zdawała się odpływać z jego twarzy. Na chwilę zamarł, a potem sięgnął na ośle do jednej z szuflad biurka. Wyciągnął mały słoiczek, w którym Hermiona rozpoznała jego maść. Nabrał na palec dużą dawkę i rozprowadził po swojej bliźnie.

Chwilę potrwało, nim dodatkowa dawka maści dała efekt. Wreszcie Harry zamknął oczy i opadł na krzesło z westchnieniem ulgi.

Hermiona wstała i podeszła do przyjaciela.

- Harry – odezwała się, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Wszystko w porządku?

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią.

- Tak, w porządku. Voldemort właśnie się zabawia. Normalnie mi to nie przeszkadza, ale dziś przepala się przez maść.

- Jesteśmy przy tobie. Nie zapominaj o tym.

- Wiem, Mionko. Ale na koniec i tak zostaniemy tylko on i ja, sam na sam. Słuchaj, Ron powinien zaraz tu być, a ja muszę lecieć na spotkanie z Dumbledorem. Idziemy dziś do Hagrida – wyjaśnił.

Skinęła głową i ze zmartwioną miną odprowadziła go wzrokiem do drzwi.

* * *

**Hagrid idzie do szkoły**

Harry spotkał się z Dumbledorem przy Holu Wejściowym. Dumbledore uniósł pytająco brwi na widok dużej dawki maści na bliźnie Harry'ego.

- Coś się dzieje, Harry? – spytał z troską.

- Voldemort coś knuje i to chyba coś dużego. Po raz pierwszy od lata zaangażował się w to osobiście. I cokolwiek robi, bardzo się tym cieszy – odpowiedział młodszy mężczyzna.

- W takim razie proponuję odwołać nasze spotkanie z Hagridem, żebym mógł zaalarmować Zakon. Musimy odkryć co się dzieje – rzekł ponuro Dumbledore.

- Dyrektorze, proszę dać mi dokumenty, pójdę sam do Hagrida. Przyda mi się jakaś odmiana. Mam trochę wolnego czasu, więc mogę nawet zabrać go do Ollivandera.

- Mam ci zrobić świstoklik? – spytał Dumbledore.

Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a dyrektor wybuchnął śmiechem.

- A więc nauczyłeś się jak robić świstokliki. Mam rację? – spytał.

- Tak, dyrektorze. Co prawda to Hermionie udało się jako pierwszej po przeczytaniu mojej książki na ten temat, ale ja też nie mam z tym już problemu.

Dumbledore potrząsnął głową i wręczył Harry'emu z uśmiechem plik pergaminu.

- W porządku Harry. Pozdrów ode mnie Hagrida.

- Nie omieszkam.

Harry ruszył w stronę głównej bramy. Chatka Hagrida znajdowała się sporo za murami obronnymi. Harry miał zamiar coś z tym zrobić.

Uśmiechnął się, mijając uczniów wracających z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Złapał Hagrida przy drzwiach do jego domku.

- Harry! Co u ciebie? – spytał półolbrzym.

- W porządku – odpowiedział młody czarodziej z uśmiechem. – Dyrektor miał przyjść ze mną, ale zatrzymały go sprawy Zakonu. Więc ja sam o wszystko zadbam.

- Ale o co?

Harry przejrzał stertę dokumentów, aż wreszcie znalazł właściwe. Wręczył pierwszy z nich Hagridowi.

- To oficjalna rewizja decyzji o wyrzuceniu cię ze szkoły. Została podpisana przez dyrektora i zaakceptowana przez Radę Nadzorczą oraz Ministerstwo. To oficjalne uznanie, że nie byłeś zamieszany w otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic wiele lat temu.

Hagrid usiadł na fotelu tak ciężko, że zagrzechotały rzeczy zgromadzone na półkach. Drżącymi rękoma sięgnął po dokument.

- Zanim dam ci kolejne dwa dokumenty, chcę, żebyś mi coś obiecał – kontynuował Harry. – Jak na pewno wiesz, spodziewamy się niedługo ataku na zamek. W związku z tym chciałbym, żebyś się tam przeprowadził od pierwszego kwietnia.

- Ale Harry, toż to moja chata – zaprotestował Hagrid.

- Wiem, to dalej będzie twój dom. Ale chcę się upewnić, że nie stanie ci się krzywda. Poza murami obronnymi nie będziesz bezpieczny – odpowiedział Harry.

Hagrid spojrzał na Harry'ego i dojrzał troskę na jego twarzy.

- Hagridzie, to tylko na miesiąc – zapewnił go delikatnie młody czarodziej.

W końcu Hagrid się poddał i skinięciem głowy wyraził zgodę. Harry uśmiechnął się. Ulżyło mu, gdy wiedział, że Hagrid znajdzie się za murami przed rozpoczęciem bitwy.

- W porządku. Następne dwa dokumenty – ciągnął, wręczając je Hagridowi – to zobowiązanie nauczycieli, że zapewnią ci indywidualny tok nauczania przynajmniej do poziomu SUM-ów. Drugi to list od Dumbledore'a, kontrasygnowany przez Minister Magii, w którym zezwala Ollivanderowi na sprzedanie ci nowej różdżki. Jeśli masz ochotę, będę zaszczycony mogąc zabrać cię na zakupy na Ulicę Pokątną.

Tego momentu Harry się obawiał. Oczy Hagrida zaszły łzami i półolbrzym uściskał Harry'ego tak mocno, że młody czarodziej poczuł, że z braku tlenu robi mu się ciemno przed oczami.

- Cholibka, moja własna różdżka? Normalnie moja różdżka? – nie mógł uwierzyć gajowy Hogwartu.

Harry usiłował odpowiedzieć, ale w związku z tym, ze Hagrid wciąż go nie puszczał miał pewne problemy z oddychaniem. Po chwili jednak przyjaciel puścił go, by wydmuchać nos. Harry zatoczył się i złapał haust powietrza. Wciąż ciężko dysząc spojrzał na Hagrida i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

- Tak, pójdziemy do Ollivandera kupić ci różdżkę. Skoro twoja stara różdżka została połamana, kiedy zostałeś niesłusznie relegowany ze szkoły, słusznym będzie jej naprawienie, skoro Ministerstwo przyznało się do błędu. Poza tym nie lepiej będzie mieć całą różdżkę, niż połamane kawałki, schowane w parasolce? – spytał z chytrym uśmiechem.

Hagrid spojrzał na niego zdumiony, a potem uśmiechnął się zażenowany, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że niemal wszyscy znali prawdę o jego parasolce.

Harry rozejrzał się i dojrzał małą szczapę drewna. Złapał ją i mruknął „Portus", po czym spojrzał na Hagrida.

- Gotowy na wyprawę po różdżkę? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem. To będzie coś naprawdę fajnego, zabrać Hagrida na Ulicę Pokątną, tak jak kiedy Hagrid zabrał jego.

- Gotowy? – odparł Hagrid. – Gotowy żem jest od czterdziestu lat!

* * *

**Hermiona i Ron**

Ron otworzył drzwi do biura, które Harry dzielił z profesorami Snapem i Parsonsem i wsadził głowę do środka.

- Mionko? – zawołał delikatnie. Harry mógł sobie mieć dobre relacje ze Snapem, ale Ron wciąż miał w pamięci pięć lat snape'owego zastraszania. Dwie ręce złapały Rona za głowę, wciągnęły do środka, zamknęły drzwi i rzuciły go na nie plecami.

Zaskoczony Ron oparł się o drewno, a ręce zwisały mu bezwładnie po bokach. Hermiona przytrzymywała go jedną ręką, palcem drugiej wygrażała mu pod nosem.

- Ronaldzie Biliusie Weasleyu! Jak możesz być tak głupi? Ocaliłeś nas oboje używając tamtego dnia pierścienia. Ty głupi facecie! Ty cholerny idioto! Gdyby nie twoje działania skończyłbyś martwy, a mnie zabrałby Voldemort!

Po tych słowach gniew z niej wyparował. Opadła na niego, składając mu głowę na piersi.

- Uratowałeś nas, Ron – wyszeptała, a potem pociągnęła go w dół, by złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek.

Gdy oderwali się od siebie z braku powietrza, Ron spytał:

- To czego chciał Harry?

- Miał mi do powiedzenia wiele rzeczy. Nie wszystko mi się podobało, ale to było konieczne – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem.

- Doprowadził cię do łez, prawda? – spytał rozzłoszczony Ron.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

- ZABIJĘ TEGO PIEPRZONEGO SUKINSYNA! – wrzasnął Ron.

Hermiona złapała go za ramiona i potrząsnęła nim.

- Nie zrobisz nic podobnego! Powiedział dokładnie to, co musiałam usłyszeć. Zmusił mnie, żebym zobaczyła co robię tobie i nam obojgu. Tak, płakałam, ale nie dlatego że mnie obraził, lecz dlatego że zmusił mnie, żebym zobaczył jak wielką krzywdę wyrządzam tobie i mi! Ron, strasznie cię przepraszam, że nie miałeś we mnie ostatnio oparcia. Tak bardzo pogrążyłam się we własnych wyrzutach sumienia, że nawet nie pomyślałam jak ty musisz się czuć – dodała cichym, niepewnym głosem.

Ron przytulił ją. Zapomniał już o swojej złości.

- Przepraszam, że go nie powstrzymałem. Przepraszam…

Przerwała mu kolejnym pocałunkiem.

- Musimy iść dalej, Ron – oznajmiła mu kilka chwil później. – Nie możemy zmienić tego co się stało, ale prawda jest taka, że ocaliłeś wtedy nas oboje.

* * *

**Ulica Pokątna**

Harry i Hagrid pojawili się przed Gringottem. Ulica Pokątna była zatłoczona, a wśród gości przechadzały się gęste patrole aurorów i kadetów z Akademii Aurorów. Ulica Pokątna stała się jednym z miejsc, w którym szkolił się nowy aurorski narybek. Widząc poziom zabezpieczeń w tym miejscu, ludzie byli coraz bardziej skłonni do chodzenia na zakupy.

Odległość między Gringottem i Ollivanderem nie była duża, ale nawet tak krótki spacer wystarczył, by ludzie rozpoznali Harry'ego. A biorąc pod uwagę, że był z Hagridem, mieszańcem, szepty nabierały intensywności.

- Harry, zawsze tak masz? – spytał Hagrid.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia – odparł rozdrażniony Harry. – Kiedy będzie po wszystkim zapewne zamieszkam w pustelni, by nie musieć tego znosić.

Hagrid położył Harry'emu mięsistą rękę na ramieniu i skinął ze zrozumieniem głową, gdy wchodzili do Ollivandera.

Sklep nie zmienił się zbytnio od ostatniej wizyty Harry'ego. Liczne regały od podłogi do sufitu wypełniały małe, prostokątne pudełka. Pan Ollivander wyszedł z zaplecza i poczłapał ku klientom.

- Pan Potter i Hagrid! Wielkie Nieba! Nie oczekiwałem cię tu o tej porze roku, Hagridzie – zwracając się do Harry'ego dodał: - Panie Potter, czyżby coś było nie tak z pana różdżką? Może jakieś pęknięcie lub nadkruszenie?

- Nie, panie Ollivander. To nie ja jestem dziś pana klientem. Hagridzie, pokaż proszę panu Ollivanderowi dokument – odpowiedział Harry z lekkim uśmiechem.

Ollivander wziął pergamin, nałożył okulary do czytania i przysunął się bliżej okna, gdzie światło było lepsze. Czytając poruszał ustami.

- Wielkie Nieba! Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek ujrzę coś takiego – zawołał. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na wielkiego mężczyznę. – A więc nowa różdżka, Hagridzie. Tak, tak. Myślę, że będzie dobrać ją równie trudno, jak naszemu panu Potterowi. Ale nieważne, uwielbiam wyzwania. Hmm, jeśli pamięć mi służy, masz różdżkę z rdzeniem z włosa jednorożca. Wspaniała różdżka, doskonała do zaklęć! Tak mi było żal widzieć ją połamaną. Nieważne, zaczniemy od ponownego wypróbowania tych z rdzeniem z jednorożcowego włosia.

Ollivander ściągnął z półek kilka pudełek i wyłożył je na ladę. Hagrid wziął wręczoną mu przez niego różdżkę. Wyglądał jakby trzymał patyczek. Różdżka miała niespełna dziewięć cali. Machnął nią. Drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów.

- Nie, nie ta – mruknął Ollivander, zabierając ją Hagridowi. Kontynuowali testy z najrozmaitszymi różdżkami, siejąc w sklepie chaos i zniszczenie.

- Może ma pan coś większego dla Hagrida? – zasugerował Harry, uskakując przed kilkoma pudełkami, które zeskoczyły ze swojej półki. – Większość z nich wygląda w jego rękach jak wykałaczka.

Ollivander zamyślił się na moment, ale zaraz jego oczy się rozświetliły.

- Tak! Może to zadziała. Planowałem użyć jej na nowy szyld, ale… Tak, to się może sprawdzić.

Ollivander poczłapał na zaplecze, ostrożnie omijając zniszczenia. Po chwili wrócił z różdżką o długości niemal jednego metra.

- Zrobiłem tę różdżkę, by powiesić ją pod nowym szyldem sklepu, ale to normalna różdżka. Wierzba i rdzeń z włosa ogiera jednorożca. Powinna się sprawdzić – zapewnił. Wręczył różdżkę Hagridowi, który od razu uśmiechnął się, czując się pewnie w większą różdżką, która rozjarzyła się w jego rękach. Machnął nią, produkując powódź iskier.

- TAK! – zawołał Ollivander. – Różdżka wybiera. I nigdy się nie myli!

Ollivander odłożył różdżkę na bok, a Hagrid zaczął wyjmować swoją sakiewkę z pieniędzmi, jednak Harry powstrzymał go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Półolbrzym spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

- Ja stawiam. Poza tym jeszcze nie skończyliśmy – powiedział i zwrócił się do sprzedawcy: – No to teraz czas na prawdziwe wyzwanie. Hagrid będzie potrzebował pokrowca na różdżkę mocowanego do nadgarstka. Biorąc pod uwagę jego rozmiar, będzie musiało to być zrobione na zamówienie. Powinno też blokować zaklęcia przywołujące. Poradzi pan sobie?

Ollivander pokiwał głową i zmierzył dokładnie ramię Hagrida.

- Damy sobie radę. Ale to potrwa około dwa tygodnie. Wyślę ją panom sową, gdy skończę pracę, w porządku?

- Świetnie – odrzekł Harry. – Proszę obciążyć moje konto w Gringotcie.

- Ale Harry, nie… - próbował protestować Hagrid.

- Nalegam. Kupiłeś mi Hedwigę. Nigdy ci się za to nie odwdzięczę, ani za przyjaźń, którą obdarzyłeś tego przestraszonego chłopca, jakim wtedy byłem. Proszę, pozwól mi to dla ciebie zrobić.

Hagrid wyciągnął wielką chusteczkę i hałaśliwie wydmuchał nos. Wepchnął ją z powrotem do kieszeni i delikatnie poklepał Harry'ego po plecach, niemal obalając młodego czarodzieja na ziemię.

- W porząsiu, Harry – odpowiedział.

Spędzili jeszcze kilka minut na rozmowie z Ollivanderem nim wrócili do Hogwartu.

* * *

**Rada Pedagogiczna Hogwartu, wieczór**

Harry zajął swoje tradycyjne miejsce z tyłu gabinetu. Nigdy nie czuł się swobodnie na tych spotkaniach, ale chyba powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać. Co prawda gdy porzucił trzy pozostałe przedmioty jego nauczyciele zaczęli traktować go nieco chłodno, ale i to powoli zmieniało się na lepsze. Jedynie Serena Snape wciąż była na niego zła. Zanotował w pamięci, by wkrótce się z nią rozmówić.

Widząc wchodzącego Dumbledore'a, większość nauczycieli zajęła swoje miejsca. Nikt nie był pewien czemu to spotkanie zostało zwołane. Z reguły spotykali się raz w miesiącu, ale tym razem było to zebranie nadzwyczajne.

Harry ze zdziwieniem zaobserwował, jakim starym i znużonym człowiekiem wydaje się Dumbledore. Kiedy do tego doszło?

Dyrektor rozejrzał się, by upewnić się, że wszyscy go słuchają, nim zaczął mówić:

- Dzisiaj wczesnym rankiem Voldemort i jego siły zniszczyły Instytut Durmstrang – zaczął z ciężkim sercem. – Nauczyciele i uczniowie zostali wymordowani, a szkoła zrównana z ziemią. W przyszłym tygodniu delegacja z Beauxbatons i przedstawiciele Rady Nadzorczej Durmstrangu przyjadą do Hogwartu, by zdecydować co zrobić z uczniami, którzy mieli jesienią rozpocząć naukę w Durmstrangu. Tamtejsza Rada jeszcze nie zdecydowała czy zamek zostanie odbudowany. Moim zdaniem jest wielce prawdopodobne, że to koniec Durmstrangu jako szkoły. Nasza Rada Nadzorcza będzie tu, by pomóc w tej wizycie. Mogą, ale nie muszą się zdecydować na wizytację waszych lekcji, by sprawdzić jak uczycie.

- Albusie, ale jak to uczniowie z Durmstrangu u nas? Durmstrang jest znany z nauczania zwolenników Czarnej Magii – zaprotestowała McGonagall.

- Minervo, nie sądzę, żeby to był problem. Pomyśl o tym raczej jak o szansie na zawrócenie ich z tej drogi – odparł.

- Przepraszam pana… - zaczął Harry.

- Harry, na tych spotkaniach wszyscy jesteśmy sobie równi. Możesz mi mówić po imieniu – przerwał mu Dumbledore zmęczonym głosem.

Kiedy Harry zawahał się, pozostali nauczyciele się uśmiechnęli. Większość z nich była absolwentami Hogwartu i chodziła do szkoły, gdy Dumbledore był dyrektorem. Wiedzieli jaka to dziwna zmiana.

- W porządku, Albusie. Jak sądzisz, jak długo będą tu ludzie z Durmstrangu? Nie chcę rzucać na nikogo podejrzeń, ale dla naszego własnego bezpieczeństwa wolałbym zdezaktywować Brygadę na czas ich obecności w szkole – wyjaśnił Harry, a Jack i Severus pokiwali głowami.

- Przybędą w poniedziałek i powinni opuścić szkołę w piątek albo w sobotę rano – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

- Dziękuję, przekażę to Brygadzie. Chyba ucieszą się z dodatkowego wolnego.

- Mam nadzieję. Modlę się tylko, żeby nie urządzili kolejnej imprezy – zaśmiał się Jack. – ostatnim razem przyłapałem całą drużynę, która usiłowała robić wyścigi po korytarzu ubrana jedynie w abażury. Dalej jestem zdania, że to bliźniacy Weasleyowie przemycili im ognistą whisky.

- To jeszcze nic! Dziesięć razy tamtej nocy obudziły mnie alarmy, gdy któryś z chłopców usiłował się wkraść do dormitorium dziewcząt! – zawołała Minerva.

- Minervo, chyba musisz się trochę rozluźnić – rzekł Jack. – Musimy pamiętać o tym, co nadchodzi i o fakcie, że niektóre z tych dzieciaków tego nie przeżyją. Prosimy uczniów, niektórych wciąż niepełnoletnich, by wykonywali pracę dorosłych. Uważam, że póki co każdy od szóstego roku w górę powinien dostać trochę więcej swobody.

- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że to powiem, ale muszę zgodzić się z profesorem Parsonsem – wtrąciła się Poppy. – W ciągu ostatniego roku ilość dziewcząt, które przychodzą do mnie, żeby nauczyć się zaklęcia antykoncepcyjnego, potroiła się. A na każdą dziewczynę, która przychodzi, przypada pewnie dwadzieścia innych zbyt zawstydzonych, by to zrobić.

Harry siedział cicho. Przynajmniej cztery noce w tygodniu spędzał z Ginny w jednym łóżku, choć kochali się dość rzadko. Nie żeby nie chcieli. Chcieli, ale czuli się nieco niezręcznie, oddając się przyjemnościom cielesnym, podczas gdy inni byli tego pozbawieni. Harry był pewien, że Dumbledore i być może McGonagall zdają sobie sprawę gdzie Ginny spędza noce, ale żadne z nich nie protestowało. Mimo to Harry i Ginny starali się postępować bardzo dyskretnie.

Teraz Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

- Wydaje mi się, ze zarówno Jack, jak i Minerva mają sporo racji. Pozwólmy szósto- i siódmoroczniakom na trochę więcej swobody. Ocenimy ponownie sytuację w kwietniu, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Co najistotniejsze w tej chwili, od poniedziałku mamy gości w zamku i niektórzy spośród nich mogą przyjść do was na lekcje. Będą się tylko przyglądać, ale okażcie im proszę wszelkie względy – powiedział, spoglądając po kolei na wszystkich członków grona pedagogicznego.

Wkrótce potem spotkanie dobiegło końca. Harry wstał i podszedł do Sereny, pytając czy zechciałaby poświęcić mu chwilę. Severus stał w pobliżu i obserwował tę dwójkę z ciekawością.

- Pani profesor, chciałem porozmawiać o mojej rezygnacji z Eliksirów – zagaił Harry proszącym tonem. – Wiem, że nie podoba się to pani, ale proszę się na mnie nie gniewać. To nie dotyczy pani, ani pani umiejętności jako nauczycielki. Zrobiłem to, by mieć więcej czasu na przygotowania.

Serena westchnęła i popatrzyła na Harry'ego.

- Wiem, Harry. Po prostu spisywałeś się tak dobrze na tych lekcjach… Rzadko zdarza się, bym miała ucznia pracującego na Wybitny, który potem nagle rzuca ten przedmiot – odparła.

- Obiecuję, że powtórzę ten przedmiot w lecie albo w przyszłym roku. Nie rzuciłem go, żeby panią obrazić i bardzo cenię wsparcie jakie pani i pani mąż okazaliście mi przez ostatnie dwa lata. Nie chciałbym, by moja rezygnacja z Eliksirów wpłynęła na nasze relacje – odpowiedział cicho, a jego spojrzenie uciekło w stronę wyraźnie podsłuchującego Severusa.

Serena zastanowiła się nad swoim zachowaniem wobec chłopaka, odkąd rzucił jej lekcje. Faktycznie, była wobec niego trochę chłodna i, jak ci Brytole to mówią? _Obcasowa, obciosana? A niech to szlag, zachowywała się względem niego jak suka. Niech szlag tych Brytoli za zrujnowanie angielskiego_, pomyślała.

- Przepraszam za to jak cię traktowałam odkąd zrezygnowałeś z mojej lekcji. Nie miałam racji. Powinnam zrozumieć czemu to zrobiłeś – odezwała się.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przyjmując jej przeprosiny. Życzył obojgu dobrej nocy. W Pokoju Wspólnym poinformował Brygadę, ze od poniedziałku mają tydzień wolnego.

* * *

**Biblioteka, dwa wieczory później**

Frank Littleton był na szóstym roku. Od kilku miesięcy jego przyjaciele usiłowali mu pokazać jak źle postępuje. Często spotykali się w tajemnicy w rzadko używanych miejscach zamku. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Skradanie się było dobrą zabawą i szczerze mówiąc niektóre rzeczy, które mu mówili, miały sporo sensu.

Ten wieczór zdarzył się przypadkiem. Pracował nad wypracowaniem na Eliksiry, gdy usłyszał jak jego przyjaciele znęcają się nad uczennicą z drugiego roku. Catherine Merigold była półkrwi. Jej ojciec był mugolem, a matka czarodziejką i szanowaną uzdrowicielką w Świętym Mungu.

Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza regału, by sobie popatrzeć, ale jeden z jego przyjaciół go dojrzał.

- Frankie! – syknął jeden z chłopaków z uśmiechem. – Chodź się zabawić!

Było ich ośmioro, sześciu chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny. Otoczyli Catherine. Popychali ją między sobą, a ona łkała. Frank obszedł regał, by do nich dołączyć. Jeden z chłopaków złapał jej ubrania, rozpinając bluzkę i rozdzierając jej spódnicę.

- Chodź Frankie, wydymaj sobie małego mieszańca! – zachichotała jedna z dziewcząt. – Użyjemy potem zaklęcia pamięci, więc nikt się nie dowie.

Dwóch chłopców złapało Catherine za ramiona i unieruchomiło ją. Frank musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna była ładna, choć jej kobiece części ciała jeszcze się do końca nie rozwinęły. Podszedł do dziewczyny, a ta kopnęła go mocno w udo. Celowała w jego krocze, ale spudłowała o kilkanaście centymetrów.

Frank syknął z bólu, a jego twarz wykrzywił gniew. Złapał ją jedną ręką za gardło, a drugą wsadził jej między nogi.

- Dawaj, Frankie! – dopingowała go jedna z dziewczyn.

Nagle Frank chwiejnie odskoczył od Catherine. Pierścień Feniksa na jego palcu rozpalił się do białości. Wrzasnął z bólu, gdy palec nagle zniknął, a pierścień opadł na ziemię.

Frank zgiął się w pół, powstrzymując wymioty. Fala magii przeleciała przez bibliotekę, wypełniając pomieszczenie upiornym wyciem. Minęła innych uczniów i jak inteligentna istota osiadła na Franku, spowijając go w chorobliwie zielonym świetle.

Światło zdawało się przepływać przez chłopaka, zupełnie jakby je absorbował. Kiedy zniknęło, wyprostował się, a potem zesztywniał. Gdy ból przeniknął jego ciało odchylił głowę do tyłu, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się dźwięk, tylko snop światła, a jego ciało niemal złożyło się w pół, gdy magia została z niego wydarta.

Po wszystkim runął bezwładnie na podłogę. Jego spojrzenie podążyło za spojrzeniami innych uczniów. Nad nimi lewitowała czerwona kula. Wewnątrz niej pojawiały się czarne błyski, niemal jak błyskawice.

Pozostali uczniowie zaczęli się cofać, gdy wtem kula eksplodowała z ogromną siłą, wyrzucając stojących w pobliżu w powietrze i pozbawiając ich przytomności.

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny**

- Profesorze Harry, pokaż mi jeszcze raz ten ruch do Protego. Proszę, proszę, proszę – błagała Erika Lupin.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pokazał jej. Pierwszoroczniacy byli za mali, by uczyć się prawdziwej bojowej magii, ale postanowił nauczyć ich pewnych podstaw walki, w tym zaklęcia tarczy.

Nagle jego pierścień zapulsował boleśnie i rozgrzał się. Zamek zadygotał lekko. Spojrzał na niepokojem na Ginny. Jego narzeczona nieświadomie masowała palec, jakby pierścień jej przeszkadzał. Tak samo Ron. Hermiona zbladła, patrząc błagalnie na Harry'ego.

- Harry – odezwał się Blaise, podchodząc do nich. – Co się dzieje z pierścieniami?

- Blaise, zwołaj wszystkich. Przeszukaj zamek. Później wyjaśnię – odparł Harry ponuro.

Blaise skinął głową i ruszył organizować ludzi. Harry zwrócił się do Hermiony:

- Wiem, że to twoja klątwa zadziałała, ale to nie twoja wina. Ktoś naruszył swoją przysięgę krwi – przypomniał jej łagodnie.

- Wy dwoje, zmykajcie do łóżka – polecił bliźniętom Lupin. – Robi się późno.

Eryk wyglądał, jakby chciał jeszcze zostać, ale Erika jedynie skinęła głową i ruszyła ku schodom na górę.

Mniej więcej pół godziny później Blaise wrócił z ponurą miną do Pokoju Wspólnego. Harry spojrzał na niego, czekając na raport.

- Biblioteka. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, musisz sam zobaczyć – zameldował cicho Blaise. Harry skinął głową, a szef bezpieczeństwa Brygady wyprowadził jego, Ginny, Rona i Hermionę z Pokoju.

Po kilku minutach weszli do biblioteki i zatrzymali się zszokowani. Cześć biblioteki, w którym znajdował się Frank Littleton i jego przyjaciele, była kompletnie spustoszona. Porozdzierane książki poniewierały się na podłodze. Stoły zostały zredukowane do stosów połamanego drewna, a ponad połowa regałów wywróciła się. Na podłodze leżało dziesięć osób. Jednej z nich brakowało jednego palca, a rozdarte ubranie jednej z dziewczyn odsłaniało jej nagość. Pięć osób znajdowało się na liście, którą Wan przekazała Blaise'owi.

Harry tylko spojrzał na nieprzytomnych ludzi i natychmiast związał zaklęciem krępującym wszystkich poza Catherine.

- Blaise, wezwij Madam Pomfrey i dyrektora – polecił Harry. Potem zdjął koszulę i nakrył nią nieprzytomną drugoklasistkę. – Ron zbierz różdżki – rozkazał, prostując się.

Potem spojrzał na Franka Littletona, członka Brygady Feniksa, który złamał przysięgę i poczuł jak wzbiera w nim gniew i magia. Jego ciało otoczyła poświata, a zamek zarezonował w odpowiedzi. Jego ręce drżały od przepływającej przez niego mocy. Szybko odwrócił się i podszedł do okna. Wyjrzał na boisko do quidditcha, starając się opanować.

Ron, Ginny i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie, skinęli głowami i Ginny oderwała się od przyjaciół i podeszła do narzeczonego.

Madam Pomfrey i Dumbledore przybyli kilka minut później. Dumbledore z zaskoczeniem popatrzył na Harry'ego, którego niewidzące oczy patrzyły gdzieś w dal i Ginny, która szeptała mu coś uspokajająco do ucha.

Madam Pomfrey podbiegła, by zbadać nieprzytomnych uczniów. Dumbledore ruszył w stronę Harry'ego, ale Ron zatrzymał go uniesieniem ręki. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Na pana miejscu bym tego nie robił – powiedział cicho Ron. – Jest naprawdę wkurzony. Właśnie złapaliśmy nie tylko kilka osób z naszej listy, ale też parę innych, łącznie z jednym członkiem Brygady.

- Rozumiem. A dlaczego są nieprzytomni? – spytał Dumbledore.

- Przez pana Littletona, dyrektorze – odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Złamał przysięgę krwi. Wywołany przez to efekt pozbawił przytomności jego i osoby w pobliżu.

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia oczami.

- A jaki był efekt złamania przysięgi krwi?

- Zniszczyła jego magiczny rdzeń. Jest teraz jedynie charłakiem – odrzekła twardo brunetka. – Na początku roku wszyscy złożyliśmy tę przysięgę, w której obiecaliśmy nigdy nie odwracać się od światła.

Dumbledore opadł ciężko na jedno z nielicznych nieuszkodzonych krzeseł.

- Charłakiem? Zabrałaś mu jego magię?

- Nie, proszę pana, nie zabrałam mu jego magii. Sam to sobie zrobił – odparła stanowczo Hermiona. – Wszyscy składający przysięgę zdawali sobie sprawę z konsekwencji jej złamania.

Dumbledore zamknął oczy i potarł nos.

- Można mu ją przywrócić? – spytał.

- Nie – w głosie Hermiony zadźwięczała stal.

- Panie dyrektorze, pierwsza wersja przysięgi przewidywała śmierć jako karę za jej złamanie – wtrącił się spokojnie Ron. – Wybraliśmy drugą wersję, ponieważ pozwalała im żyć. Żyje, ale nie będzie już w stanie wesprzeć wroga, ani skrzywdzić nikogo z naszego świata. Wciąż jednak może prowadzić długie życie jako charłak lub mugol.

Dumbledore skinął głową. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nie mógł za wiele zrobić w tej kwestii. Przysięga była wiążąca, a została złamana.

Hermiona podeszła do Madam Pomfrey i pomogła przenieść Catherine na wyczarowane nosze. Przybyło kilkoro innych nauczycieli, którzy również zabrali się do pomocy.

Dumbledore zerknął na Harry'ego i Ginny. Młoda czarodziejka wciąż mówiła coś do swojego narzeczonego, ale on odwrócił się od okna i patrzył jej w oczy. Jednak poświata przygasła jedynie nieznacznie, a jego ręce wciąż drżały.

Dumbledore wstał i zbliżył się do nich.

- … nie wiem, Gin. Kiedyś myślałem, że nie potrafię się tak naprawdę wkurzyć, ani pozostać w stanie takiej wściekłości. Ale teraz nie jestem już pewien. Byłem wściekły po ataku na Rona i Hermionę. A teraz – westchnął ciężko i oparł policzek na czubku jej głowy – kiedy tu przyszedłem i zobaczyłem co się stało, chciałem eksplodować. Chciałem ich potraktować tak, jak potraktowałbym każdego innego Śmierciożercę. Jedyne co mnie powstrzymało to fakt, że byli nieprzytomni i ich czyn mimo wszystko nie był tak zły jak prawdziwych Śmierciożerców… Wstyd mi bardziej niż mogę to przyznać – zakończył cicho.

- Kochanie, w niczym ich nie przypominasz. Spójrz tylko na siebie. Wkurzyłeś się, ale zamiast robić im krzywdę odszedłeś i spróbowałeś się opanować. Tym razem nie pozwoliłeś, by twój gniew przejął nad tobą kontrolę. Tak samo zresztą jak wiele razy w przeszłości – przypomniała Ginny. – Jesteś na to zbyt dobry.

Dumbledore położył Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu. Młody mężczyzna podniósł na niego spojrzenie.

- Harry, to o czym mówisz nazywamy słusznym gniewem. Wiem, że słyszałeś już ten termin. Gniew to potężne uczucie, ale pamiętaj, że nawet podczas odpowiedzi na atak na pana Weasleya i pannę Granger wciąż kontrolowałeś swoje czyny. Nie ma nic złego w odczuwaniu gniewu. Wręcz powinieneś sobie na to pozwolić. Nie możesz tłumić w sobie takich emocji, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Kontrolowanie gniewu, rozpoznanie niebezpieczeństwa, jakie tkwi w poddawaniu się temu uczuciu, to kluczowa lekcja, jakiej nauczyliście się oboje w ciągu dwóch ostatnich lat.

Harry, wciąż otoczony poświatą, spojrzał na skrępowane postacie.

- Albusie, jeśli chodzi o tych „uczniów" – nadał temu słowu tyle sarkastycznego brzmienia ile był w stanie – to musimy ich usunąć ze szkoły. Kiedy zostali ujawnieni, mogą zostać skrzywdzeni przez innych uczniów. Albo przeze mnie…

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

- Podejrzewam, że masz rację. Zajmę się tym – zapewnił i podszedł do związanych uczniów.

Harry popatrzył na kobietę, którą trzymał w ramionach. Odpowiedziała mu spojrzeniem pełnym pewności siebie, zrozumienia i wsparcia.

- Co by ze mną było, gdyby nie ty? – spytał cicho.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

_Zniszczenie Durmstrangu było satysfakcjonujące, ale niewystarczająco_, pomyślał Czarny Pan. To było całkiem przyjemna zemsta na jednym z jego ludzi. A choć na pewno była niezbędna, jako przykład dla pozostałych, to jednak nie miała nic wspólnego z prawdziwym źródłem jego gniewu.

- POTTER! – warknął. _Tak, to wszystko przez tego bachora! Ukrył się w Hogwarcie z pozostałymi kochasiami mugoli i wychodzi tylko na chwilę, żeby zrujnować mi plany, a potem wraca do tej swojej nory. To Potter zniszczył mój dom! Coś z tym trzeba zrobić!_

- Glizdogonie – warknął. – Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zorganizował.

* * *

**Na murach wokół Hogwartu**

Na początku to dźwięki eksplozji przyciągnęły Dumbledore'a na mury obronne otaczające Hogwart. Dobiegały w regularnych odstępach, mniej więcej co pół minuty. Co jakiś czas wybuchy następowały w krótszych odstępach, cztery do pięciu sekund. Pomiędzy eksplozjami słychać było wesoły śmiech.

Dumbledore wszedł na górę, ku źródłu śmiechu. Na blankach znalazł bliźniaków Weasleyów i Jacka Parsonsa. Jack trzymał coś, co wyglądało na skrzyżowanie kuszy z rurą od pieca. Przez moment dłubał coś przy urządzeniu, a potem przyłożył je sobie do ramienia. Wycelował i pojawił się mały obłoczek dymu. Około dwustu metrów od murów obronnych nastąpiła eksplozja.

Bliźniacy znów zawyli ze śmiechu, a Jack zachichotał. Dumbledore odchrząknął i cała trójka obróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Czy mogę zapytać, co jest tak zabawne? – spytał spokojnie Dumbledore.

Jack niechętnie oddał broń Fredowi.

- Dobry wieczór, panie dyrektorze. Właśnie pomagałem naszym miejscowym geniuszom w przetestowaniu jednej z ich nowych zabawek. Przypomina trochę stare granatniki M-79, używane przez armię USA w południowo-wschodniej Azji pod koniec lat 60-tych.

Widząc zmieszane spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, wyjaśnił:

- To sposób na wyrzucanie Granatów Weasleyów na większe odległości. Może nie dla naszych drużyn grenadierów, ale mi by się przydało.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

- Ale nie widzą co w tym takiego zabawnego. Wynalazek wydaje się działać, a hałas wzbudza respekt…

Jack potrząsnął głową.

- To ta dwójka – rzekł, wskazując na bliźniaków. – Najwyraźniej eksperymentowali z magiczną wersją mugolskiego gazu rozweselającego i jeden z ich zbiorników przecieka.

Bliźniacy wsparli się o siebie, rycząc ze śmiechu.

Dumbledore spojrzał na nich z rozbawieniem.

- Owszem, przypominam sobie kilka sytuacji w przeszłości, gdy ich psoty wybuchły im w twarz. Miło wiedzieć, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Więc rozumiem, że z tym wynalazkiem będzie pan mógł przyłączyć się do walki?

Jack skinął głową.

- Oczywiście jeśli mi pozwolicie. Nie mam waszych zdolności, ale posiadam doświadczenie, którego tak bardzo wam brakuje.

- Będziemy zaszczyceni, przyjmując pana pomoc – zapewnił Dumbledore. Rzucił ostatnie rozbawione spojrzenie na bliźniaków i pożegnał się.

* * *

**Lekcja Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, pierwsza klasa, połowa marca**

Delegaci z dwóch innych szkół magii przybyli zgodnie z planem i, tak jak przewidywano, zwiedzali zamek. Dwa pierwsze dni spędzili na produktywnych spotkaniach, tego dnia po prostu oglądali i relaksowali się.

Amelia Bones, jako wiceprzewodnicząca Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu, chciała zobaczyć jak prowadzone są niektóre lekcje. Minerva McGonagall oprowadzała ją i Kingsleya.

Cała trójka weszła do sali, w której pierwszoroczniacy mieli Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Tego dnia Severus siedział w biurze, a Harry prowadził lekcję.

W środku klasa uległa drobnemu przemeblowaniu. Wszystkie biurka odsunięto pod ściany, a Harry i uczniowie siedzieli na dywanikach wyczarowanych przez najmłodszego nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Harry zauważył gości i przywołał ich do siebie.

- Moi drodzy, mamy dziś gości – oznajmił uczniom. – Chciałbym, żebyście poznali Minister Magii Amelię Bones i Dyrektora Biura Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa, Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Pewnego dnia może niektórzy z was będą pracować u pana Shacklebolta.

Trójka gości stanęła obok Harry'ego.

- Muszę przyznać, profesorze Potter, że działa pan oryginalnie. Dywaniki zamiast ławek? – spytała profesor McGonagall.

- Robimy to tylko od czasu do czasu, pani profesor. Pozwala im się to poczuć pewniej i poruszać się łatwiej – Harry nagle wyszarpnął różdżkę i wypalił zaklęcie żądlące w Angelo Assantiego.

- Protego! – krzyknął chłopczyk i zaklęcie odbiło się nieszkodliwie od tarczy.

Trójka gości spojrzała ze zdumieniem na Harry'ego, a klasa jak jeden mąż zawołała:

- STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ! – po czym dzieciaki zaczęły chichotać. Cała trójka gości miała w swoim czasie do czynienia z Alastorem Moodym, więc wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

- Wiem, że nie powinni się jeszcze umieć osłaniać, ale uznałem, że w związku z okolicznościami powinniśmy wykroczyć nieco poza to, co normalne dla pierwszaków – wyjaśnił Harry półgłosem. McGonagall spojrzała na niego ze sceptycyzmem, ale Kingsley i Amelia pokiwali głowami.

- Pozwólcie, że pokażę wam, czego zostali do tej pory nauczeni – powiedział Harry i odwrócił się z powrotem do uczniów. – Klaso, jakie są trzy zasady działania pierwszoroczniaka?

- Uciekać, jeśli zobaczy się Śmierciożercę! Znaleźć pomoc! – odparła chórem klasa.

- A jeśli nie możecie uciec?

- Schować się i czekać, aż pomoc nas znajdzie!

- A jeśli nie możecie się schować?

- Wymykać się i uciec!

Amelia spojrzała pytająco na Harry'ego, nie rozumiejąc ostatniej odpowiedzi. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i znowu zwrócił się do uczniów.

- Eriko Lupin, pokaż pani Minister jak wymykamy się i uciekamy.

Erika zerwała się z dywanika i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

- Fomeus maximus! – zawołała, wskazując na siebie różdżką. Nagle gęsta chmura dymu zaczęła wylewać się z niej, przesłaniając zupełnie widoczność. Kingsley wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy dostrzegł jak dziewczynka pełznie pod dymem, wykorzystując zaklęcie kameleona.

Harry zniknął dym i podziękował Erice za demonstrację.

- Nie uczymy tu pierwszoklasistów walki, choć wszyscy mają za sobą ćwiczenia z celowania – zaczął wyjaśniać Amelii. Nagle podskoczył i obrócił się gwałtownie do klasy. To Eryk Lupin trafił go zaklęciem żądlącym. Jak jeden mąż klasa ryknęła do niego:

- STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ! – i znowu zaczęli chichotać. Rzadko zdarzało im się przyłapać profesora Harry'ego.

- W porządku. Jako zadanie domowe przeczytajcie rozdział dwunasty w waszych podręcznikach i przygotujcie esej na trzydzieści centymetrów pergaminu na temat wykorzystania zaklęć domowych w rozpraszaniu nieprzyjaciół. Koniec lekcji – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

Patrząc jak dzieciaki wychodzą, kontynuował wyjaśnienia:

- Większość tego, czego się uczą, to te same podstawy, które my mieliśmy w pierwszej klasie. Ale staram się robić coś więcej, za pomocą prostych zaklęć i podstawowych tarcz. Każdy z tych dzieciaków umie rzucić Protego, a choć niechętnie to przyznaję, któregoś dnia może uratować im to życie.

- I uważasz, że to w porządku, gdy uczeń atakuje nauczyciela zaklęciem żądlącym na lekcji? – spytała profesor McGonagall.

- Na pani lekcji? Oczywiście, że nie. Ale te dzieciaki mają pozwolenie, by próbować mnie trafić, kiedy wyjmujemy dywaniki. Wiedzą też, że ja będę próbował trafić ich. W ten sposób uczę ich przewidywania i oczekiwania nieoczekiwanego.

Shacklebolt pokiwał z aprobatą głową.

- Minervo, nie uważam, żeby to była zła technika. Widziałaś, jak ten dzieciak postawił tarczę? Na Merlina, w jego wieku tego nie potrafiłem! Nauczyli się kilku dodatkowych zaklęć oraz żeby uciekać od niebezpieczeństwa. To właśnie powinien robić jedenastolatek.

- Muszę powiedzieć, Harry, że jestem pod wrażeniem i to nie tylko tego, czego się nauczyli, ale też tego jak dobrze ich uczysz – pochwaliła Minister. – Nie chciałabym zostać uznana za wścibską staruchę, ale co możesz mi powiedzieć o tym Ślizgonie, Zabinim, którym tak interesuje się moja bratanica? – spytała twardszym tonem.

Harry zerknął na McGonagall, jednak wicedyrektorka tylko wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi. Nawet Shacklebolt chyba czuł się niezręcznie.

Harry westchnął ciężko i przeciągnął palcami po włosach.

- Pani Minister, Blaise nie jest Ślizgonem. Jest uczniem i szefem bezpieczeństwa Brygady. Powierzyłbym mu moje życie. Zresztą już nieraz mu je powierzałem. Jest inteligentny i zaangażowany w to co robi. Może się wydawać ponurym sztywniakiem, ale przy bliższym poznaniu okazuje się osobą, której naprawdę zależy. Niełatwo pozyskać jego zaufanie, ale gdy komuś się to uda, będzie stał przy tej osobie niezależnie od okoliczności. Różnią się z Susan jak ogień i woda. Ale to ich do siebie przyciąga. Traktuje ją z najwyższym szacunkiem i uczuciem. Nie wątpię, ze ją kocha, a ona kocha jego.

Amelia długo wpatrywała się w Harry'ego, wreszcie skinęła głową.

- Jeśli dla ciebie jest wystarczająco dobry, to mi to wystarczy – rzekła, po czym wyszła z klasy. Shacklebolt i McGonagall podążyli za nią.

* * *

**Dormitorium dziewcząt, cisza nocna**

Ginny mijała właśnie łóżko Hermiony, gdy zza zasłony wystrzeliła ręka, która wciągnęła ją na łóżko. Przez moment Ginny nic nie widziała w ciemnościach, jednak w końcu zobaczyła sylwetkę swojej starszej przyjaciółki.

- Co ty wyrabiasz, Ginny? – syknęła Hermiona. – Od dwóch tygodni widzę, jak wyślizgujesz się stąd bez rzucenia zaklęcia antykoncepcyjnego. Gadaj!

Oczy Ginny zalśniły od łez.

- Nie… nie… nie powiesz nikomu, prawda Mionko?

- To zależy od twoich zamiarów. Czy ty chcesz zajść w… - Hermiona urwała, gdy dotarło do niej, do czego zmierza jej przyjaciółka. – Ginny, tak mi przykro – dokończyła cicho.

- Nieważne. Harry wiedział co chcę zrobić. Powiedział, ze nie pozwoli, żebym się tak zhańbiła. Błagałam go, a on odmówił. Jakimś cudem potrafi wykryć czy rzuciłam to zaklęcie – wyszeptała Ginny, ledwo nad sobą panując.

Hermiona oparła się na poduszce. _Nie, na pewno nie pozwoliłby jej znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji_, pomyślała. _Ginny chce dziecka na wszelki wypadek, a on to odrzuca. Czy Ron zrobiłby to samo? Pewnie tak._

Harry kochał Ginny z całego serca. Ale wiedział, że czarodziejka w ciąży nie posiadająca męża staje się obiektem drwin i pogardy całego Czarodziejskiego Świata.

- Ginny, musisz to zrozumieć – rzekła Hermiona. – On nie odmawia ci, bo cię nie kocha. On po prostu wie, przez co będziesz musiała przejść, jeśli zajdziesz w ciążę, a on nie przeżyje. Co ważniejsze, zapewne samo to, że o go to prosisz, zachwiało jego pewnością siebie. On musi wiedzieć, że jesteś pewna jego zwycięstwa. Chcesz coś od Harry'ego? Niech uwierzy całym swoim sercem, że gdy tylko wojna się skończy, będzie miał przed sobą całe życie z tobą.

- Staram się, Mionko, ale czasami tak bardzo się boję. Na brodę Merlina! Chciałabym nie wiedzieć kiedy będzie ta pieprzona bitwa! To właśnie to doprowadza mnie do szału.

- Mnie też. I muszę przyznać, ze sama kilka razy myślałam, żeby „zapomnieć" o zaklęciu antykoncepcyjnym.

- Wiesz co… Jest tylko jedno rozwiązanie w tej sytuacji.

Hermiona zerknęła na przyjaciółkę, ledwo widoczną w ciemnościach otoczonego baldachimem łóżka.

- Musimy upewnić się, że wszyscy przeżyjemy tę bitwę, a potem przekonać rodziców, że nie jesteśmy zbyt młodzi, żeby wziąć ślub – powiedziała twardo Ginny.

Hermiona zadrżała. Nie wiedziała co przeraża ją bardziej: walka z Voldemortem czy bycie w pobliżu starcia między Ginny i Molly Weasley.

* * *

**W tym samy czasie przed Pokojem Życzeń**

Harry właśnie skończył swój wieczorny trening. Trenował kilka razy w ciągu tygodnia. Na co dzień włączał swój trening, na ile był w stanie, do zajęć z Brygadą. Ale Brygada zawiesiła działalność na czas obecności gości w szkole. W związku z tym odrobina dodatkowego treningu na pewno mu nie zaszkodzi. Ten wieczór był szczególnie ciężki. Dumbledore sterował kilkoma symulowanymi przeciwnikami, a żeby nie było za łatwo, za Dumbledorem stał Jack Parsons i odpalał fajerwerki z Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów, żeby, jak to ujął, „symulować zamieszanie na polu bitwy".

Harry czuł się zmęczony, a w uszach wciąż mu dzwoniło od kilku zaklęć, które wybuchły w pobliżu niego. W efekcie nie usłyszał kroków podążających za nim przez korytarz na siódmym piętrze.

Kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch i instynktownie zrobił unik. Cios by go zabił, ale dzięki unikowi morgensztern* uderzył nieco słabiej. Mimo to Harry padł na ziemię, krwawiąc obficie z rozbitej głowy.

Napastniczka zbliżył się do ciała, nachylił się i przyłożył palec do szyi Harry'ego. Czując silny puls kobieta wyprostowała się i przygotowała się do wymierzenia drugiego ciosu. Wtem nagle zamarła. Za jej plecami rozległ się głos, przypominający szuranie pazurów po kamieniu.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie ku nowemu wrogowi.

Jeśli chodzi o naturalną broń chemiczną, północnoamerykański skunks kropkowany*, czasami mylnie zaliczany do rodziny cywet*, dysponuje jedną z najsilniejszych broni chemicznych wśród wszystkich łasicowatych. Małe zwierzątko po prostu obróciło się tyłem, uniosło ogon i dało czadu.

Napastniczka wrzasnęła, gdy chmura chemikaliów, piekąca znacznie silniej niż mugolski gaz pieprzowy, trafiła ją w oczy. Kobieta zatoczyła się w tył, tymczasem skunks zmienił się z powrotem w Susan Bones.

- INCARCEROUS! – krzyknęła Susan, krępując napastniczkę.

Kobieta, wciąż wyjąc z bólu, potknęła się o Harry'ego i runęła na podłogę. Hałas przyciągnął uwagę jednego z nocnych patroli Brygady.

Susan zauważyła dwójkę przy końcu korytarza.

- Biegnijcie po Blaise'a i resztę! RUCHY! Zawiadomcie Madam Pomfrey – krzyknęła, nachylając się nad Harrym. – Trzymaj się, Harry, pomoc nadchodzi.

Po czym rzuciła zaklęcie ciszy na wyjącą z bólu napastniczkę.

* * *

**Dormitoria siódmego roku**

Ron śnił wspaniały sen! Oto on, sławny gracz quidditcha, a przy nim Hermiona w lekko prześwitującej koszulce. Co jakiś czas podskakiwała, sprawiając, ze pewna część jej anatomii kołysała się kusząco, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Potem zaczęła go ciągnąć za koszulkę. Budził się powoli, a szarpanie stało się coraz bardziej natarczywe. W końcu nie mógł już wytrzymać.

- Mionko! Do cholery, jesteś niewyżyta! Będziemy się pieprzyć później. Teraz mam dostać nagrodę – wymamrotał.

Dopiero gdy usłyszał chichot zorientował się, że powiedział to na głos. Otworzył oczy w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak Neville spada z łóżka ze śmiechu. Blaise, który go obudził, starał się ze wszystkich sił utrzymać powagę.

- Ron, wstawaj! Mamy problem na siódmym piętrze – poinformował go szef bezpieczeństwa. – Nie jestem pewien co się dokładnie stało. Była tam Susan i zanim patrol zobaczył co się dokładnie dzieje, wysłała ich po pomoc.

- Gdzie Harry? – Ron zaczynał się martwić.

- Nie wiem. Wysłałem kogoś, żeby znalazł Ginny i mam nadzieję, że jest z nią – odparł z napięciem Blaise.

Ron szybko naciągnął na siebie spodnie i t-shirta, potem wsunął stopy w klapki i podążył za Blaisem. W Pokoju Wspólnym czekały Hermiona i Ginny. Wystarczyło im jedno spojrzenie, by dostrzec nieobecność Harry'ego. Z Blaisem na czele wybiegli na korytarz.

* * *

**Korytarz na siódmym piętrze**

Blaise poprowadził grupę w stronę Pokoju Życzeń. Kiedy skręcili za róg, dojrzeli Susan na drugim końcu, wykonującą jakieś ruchy różdżką. Ich zmysły zaatakował dziwny, gryzący odór. Ginny zbliżyła się do Susan i dostrzegła Harry'ego, leżącego na podłodze.

Z krzykiem ruszyła naprzód, a pozostali następowali jej na pięty. Harry leżał w powiększającej się kałuży krwi. Wyglądał, jakby ktoś niemal zdarł mu z głowy kawałek skóry.

- Ma mocny puls – zapewniła Susan. – Jakimś cudem Harry wczuł uderzenie i zrobił unik w ostatniej chwili.

- Blaise, musimy zawiadomić dyrektora i aurorów – zaczęła Hermiona, ale przerwał jej inny głos:

- Już jestem panno Granger, a Madam Pomfrey będzie za chwilę – rzekł Dumbledore. – Co z Harrym?

- Nieprzytomny – zameldowała Susan. – Podążałam za jedną z delegatek z Durmstrangu, gdy ona nagle zabrała broń jednej ze zbroi w korytarzu. Zakradła się za Harry'ego i uderzyła go od tyłu.

Opowieść przerwała Madam Pomfrey, która przybyła i od razu zaczęła pracować nad Harrym. Dumbledore przyglądał się przez moment jej zaklęciom diagnostycznym oraz leczeniu rany na głowie. Zamknęła ranę, tamując upływ krwi i przeniosła młodego czarodzieja na nosze. Widząc, że wszystko w porządku, Dumbledore ponownie skierował swoją uwagę na Susan.

- Proszę kontynuować, panno Bones.

- Kiedy tylko uderzyła Harry'ego, obezwładniłam ją, a potem związałam – odpowiedziała Susan. Dumbledore czuł, że coś przemilczała.

- Proszę mi powiedzieć, panno Bones, jak dokładnie ją obezwładniłaś? – dopytywał się Dumbledore z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

Susan zarumieniła się uroczo i spojrzała w ziemię. Potem wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała dyrektorowi w oczy.

- Moja forma animagiczna to skunks – wyznała.

Dumbledore'owi drgnęły wagi, jakby zamierzał się uśmiechnąć, ale zdołał to powstrzymać.

- Tak, to by wyjaśniało ten unoszący się tu zapach. Bardzo efektywna broń, Susan – położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny i odwrócił się do Madam Pomfrey. – Poppy, co z nim?

- Ma wstrząśnienie mózgu, ale przeżyje. Cios nie był dokładny. Będzie musiał spędzić w szpitalu dzień albo dwa, ale wyliże się z tego – wyjaśniła pielęgniarka.

- Dziękuję.

Przyglądał się jeszcze przez chwilę, jak Madam Pomfrey lewituje nosze i rusza korytarzem. Za nią podążyło kilka innych osób. Potem dyrektor zwrócił się do Susan.

- Panno Bones, zdaję sobie sprawę, że zapewne nie jesteś do końca zadowolona ze swojej formy, ale każda ma swoje zalety, jeśli ich poszukać. Dziś uratowałaś życie pana Pottera. Spisałaś się naprawdę znakomicie – pogratulował, po czym odwrócił się do Blaise'a. – Panie Zabini, jeśli zechcesz zaprowadzić napastniczkę do mojego biura, skontaktujemy się z władzami.

Blaise skinął głową i pokazał dwóm swoim ludziom, by wylewitowali napastniczkę.

* * *

**Hogwart, Skrzydło Szpitalne**

Harry zamrugał kilka razy i w końcu coś zobaczył, choć nieco bardziej zamglone niż zwykle. Po chwili zarejestrował ból głowy, na tyle mocny, że jęknął. Znowu zamknął oczy.

- Harry! – usłyszał świetnie znany głos.

- Ginny?

- Tak, kochanie. Skoro już się obudziłeś, damy ci coś przeciwbólowego. Nie próbuj siadać. Masz wstrząśnienie mózgu. Włożę ci słomkę do ust. Pamiętaj, żeby wypić wszystko.

Gdyby jego wykrzywiona bólem twarz mogła wykrzywić się jeszcze bardziej, paskudny smak eliksiru byłby wystarczającym do tego powodem. Normalnie wlewał sobie eliksiry wprost do gardła, by nie czuć ich smaku, ale w przypadku picia przez słomkę było to niemożliwe. Skończył eliksir i zaczął sięgać po okulary, ale Ginny go powstrzymała.

- Gin?

- Przez pewien czas nie będziesz potrzebował okularów. Wszystko będzie ci się rozmazywało i przez okulary głowa rozboli cię jeszcze bardziej.

- Co się stało? Ostatnie co pamiętam to jak wyszedłem z Pokoju Życzeń, kilka minut po Jacku i Dumbledorze.

- Zostałeś zaatakowany od tyłu. Nie znam szczegółów, ale Susan Bones śledziła jedną z delegatek Durmstrangu i zobaczyła, jak ona cię atakuje.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać Ginny po policzku. Słyszał w jej tonie, jak bardzo jest poruszona. Niestety bez okularów trafił ją w nos. Ginny spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, nim wreszcie zorientowała się, co próbował zrobić.

- Gin, wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, u nas w porządku. Tylko ty zostałeś zaatakowany.

- Obudziliśmy się, co? – dobiegł go szorstki głos Madam Pomfrey.

Harry odruchowo obrócił się w stronę głosu i uniósł na łokciach. Pokój zawirował szaleńczo i musiał z całych sił powstrzymywać odruch wymiotny. Dwie pary rąk pchnęły go z powrotem na łóżko.

- Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie siadał – rzekła Ginny tonem autorytetu.

Harry zbladł jak ściana i czekał, aż jego błędnik się ustabilizuje. Zamknął oczy, więc nie dostrzegł, jak Madam Pomfrey rzuca na niego zaklęcia diagnostyczne.

- Panie Potter, nie zamierzam wysyłać panny Weasley do jej dormitorium – oznajmiła pielęgniarka. -Skoro ma za sobą trening medyczny, może zająć się tobą dziś wieczorem. Podejrzewam, że będziesz mógł stąd wyjść jutro, choć nie wiem o której godzinie. W międzyczasie dałam jej eliksir, który musisz brać co cztery godziny. Do rana zawroty głowy powinny ustać.

Ginny spojrzała na Madam Pomfrey z wdzięcznością. Harry bał się skinąć głową, więc jedynie wymamrotał podziękowania i zapadł w sen.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektora**

Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem, a Kingsley Shacklebolt i dwóch aurorów słuchali raz jeszcze opowieści Susan. Niedoszła zabójczyni została już przetransportowana do ministerialnego aresztu. Tam odkryto, że delegat Durmstrangu był w rzeczywistości mężczyzną, używającym Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

- Z tego co udało mi się ustalić – mówił Kingsley – pani Armata miała być częścią delegacji, ale, jak twierdzi Norweskie Ministerstwo Magii, zaginęła. Zaalarmowaliśmy inne ministerstwa i szukamy jej, ale uważam, że możemy spokojnie założyć, że została zabita, by zabójca mógł zająć jej miejsce. Co do napastnika, jest on zabójcą do wynajęcia z Niemiec. Nazywa się Guntvig Hoosbrau. Łączy się go z przeszło trzydziestoma zabójstwami. Nie nosi jednak Mrocznego Znaku. Osobiście uważam, że ten osobisty atak na pana Pottera może być odpowiedzią na wcześniejszy atak pana Pottera na dom Voldemorta.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

- Podejrzewam, że możesz mieć rację. Na szczęście panna Bones była w stanie unieszkodliwić napastnika – przez moment przyglądał się Susan, po czym kontynuował: - Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś na razie utrzymał jej zdolności animaga w tajemnicy. Oczekuję, że zarejestruje się za miesiąc lub dwa.

Kingsley zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Susan, która energicznie pokiwała głową. Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślimy. Ale proponuję, żeby zarejestrowała się dziś u mnie, a ja przypadkowo zapomnę wysłać dokumentów. Wówczas, jeśli coś wyjdzie podczas procesu, będzie można zrzucić winę na kiepski obieg dokumentów w Ministerstwie.

Dumbledore skinął głową i podał Susan stos formularzy do wypełnienia.

* * *

**Hogwart, Skrzydło Szpitalne, noc**

Ginny obudziła Harry'ego, potrząsając nim za ramię. Nadszedł czas, by wziął kolejną dawkę eliksiru. Harry poruszył się lekko.

- Pani Potter, czasami potrafi być pani cholernie upierdliwa – wymamrotał, nie do końca obudzony. Potem odwrócił się plecami do niej i usiłował spać dalej.

Zaskoczona Ginny niemal upuściła butelkę z eliksirem.

- Harry, jak ty mnie właśnie nazwałeś?

Ledwie mogła opanować ekscytację, która w niej narastała.

- He? Co?

- Harry – powiedziała, potrząsając nim mocniej. – Jak mnie nazwałeś?

Harry zamrugał, usiłując się obudzić.

- Przepraszam Ginny, mówiłaś coś?

- Jak. Mnie. Nazwałeś – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć z frustracji.

Zamrugał ponownie i spojrzał na jej ledwo widoczną w migotliwym świetle pochodni sylwetkę.

- Nie jestem pewien – odrzekł z wahaniem.

- Nazwałeś mnie panią Potter! – przypomniała mu.

- Och – Harry wyglądał na zażenowanego. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować…

Uciszyła go, kładąc mu palec na ustach.

- Nie zdenerwowałeś mnie. Po prostu to pierwszy raz kiedy powiedziałeś cokolwiek na temat zostania przeze mnie panią Potter. Nigdy nawet nie mówiliśmy o ślubie, poza tym że kiedyś będzie miał miejsce – wyjaśniła cicho.

- Będzie miał miejsce, Gin – wyszeptał. – Obiecuję ci to. I będzie tak wielki lub tak prosty, jak będziesz chciała. Będzie tam cała rodzina Weasleyów i nasi przyjaciele. Obawiam się tylko, że będę jedynym obecnym Potterem.

Uśmiechnęła się i włożyła mu słomkę do ust, by mógł połknąć kolejną dawkę eliksiru. Wiedziała, że Harry nie widzi jej dobrze, ale zamierzała to za moment naprawić.

Wypił eliksir, starając się nie zwymiotować od paskudnego smaku. Ból głowy i zmęczenie wywołane przez wstrząśnienie mózgu już ustępowały. Kiedy skończył pić, poczuł, że Ginny wstaje z krzesła i unosi jego koc, by wśliznąć się do jego łóżka.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy jej twarz się wyostrzyła. Z bliska widział dobrze, jedynie na dystans brakowało mu ostrości. Leżała na boku, opierając jedną dłoń na jego brzuchu. Podparła głowę na ręce i spojrzała na niego.

- To jak wyobrażasz sobie nasze wesele? – spytała łagodnie.

- Nie jestem pewien. Byłem tylko na jednym czarodziejskim ślubie i nie wiem jakie mamy możliwości. Szczerze mówiąc spodziewałem się, że mi po prostu powiesz czego w tej kwestii oczekujesz. Wiem tylko, że nie zamierzam pozwolić, żeby twoi rodzice za to zapłacili. To nasz ślub i nie zamierzam obciążać ich kosztami tej imprezy – odpowiedział.

- Ale nie myśl, że pozwolę ci mówić na mnie pani Potter przed ślubem – ostrzegła go żartobliwie.

- Nie będę – zapewnił zawstydzony.

- To dobrze. Ale muszę przyznać, że to znakomicie brzmi – stwierdziła i przytuliła się do niego.

Poczuła, jak Harry się odpręża. Kiedy jego oddech się wyrównał, wiedziała, że znowu zasnął.

- Pani Potter – wymamrotał cicho. _Tak, to naprawdę znakomicie brzmi._

* * *

**Pokój Wspólny, następny wieczór**

Hermiona siedziała z Ronem na kanapie i odrabiała zadania domowe. Nagle zaskoczona uniosła głowę i ujrzała, że zgromadzili się przed nią wszyscy pierwszoroczniacy. Na czele grupy stali Zgredek oraz bliźnięta Lupin. Mali metamorfomagowie poczynili duże postępy w opanowywaniu swojej zdolności, choć wciąż jeszcze nie kontrolowali dziwnego połączenia między nimi. W efekcie Eryk, który chciał przyprawić sobie spiczaste uszy a'la Zgredek, robił to samo swojej siostrze, ku jej ogromnemu niezadowoleniu.

Erika wystąpiła z szeregu.

- Czy to prawda, że profesor Harry wraca dziś wieczorem? – spytała. Odkąd Lupinowie ich adoptowali, bliźnięta zmieniły się w jednych z najlepszych uczniów, jakich Hogwart widział.

- Tak, Eriko, Harry wychodzi dzisiaj ze szpitala – potwierdziła Hermiona z uśmiechem. Wiedziała, że pierwszaki uwielbiają Harry'ego. Był nie tylko ich nauczycielem, ale i przyjacielem.

- W takim razie musimy organizować mu takie przyjęcie, jakie on zrobił dla nas – oznajmił Eryk. Potem zarumienił się po czubki uszu. Powoli pozbywał się nieśmiałości, ale wciąż nie lubił odzywać się przed większymi grupami ludzi.

Zgredek wpatrywał się w Hermionę oczami wielkości piłek do tenisa i z powagą kiwał głową.

Hermiona zerknęła na Rona i uśmiechnęła się. On wzruszył ramionami i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Impreza na pewno pozwoli zredukować nieco napięcia w zamku.

Nagle Hermiona zmrużyła oczy. Z tyłu gromady pierwszaków dojrzała dwie rude czupryny.

- Fred, George, wstawać! – zawołała z naciskiem.

Bliźniacy wstali z kolan i spojrzeli na nią niepewnie.

- No co ty, Hermuś… - zaczął Fred.

- …właśnie imprezy… - kontynuował George.

- … teraz potrzebujemy – zakończył Fred.

Zmarszczyła brwi na dźwięk przezwiska, którym obdarzyli ją bliźniacy. Ron śmiał się w głos.

- No dobrze – zgodziła się w końcu. – Ale mam nadzieję, że nie znajdę nawet jednej kropli Ognistej Whisky! – dodała groźnie, patrząc na bliźniaków.

Pierwszacy zaczęli wiwatować, a bliźniacy skinęli głowami. Znajdą jakiś sposób, by przemycić Ognistą Whisky bez wiedzy Hermiony. Zgredek wrócił do kuchni, by zorganizować jedzenie na przyjęcie.

Po godzinie, gdy Harry i Ginny weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego, ku swemu zdumieniu ujrzeli wszystkich uczniów zebranych za pierwszakami. Wszyscy z dumą nosili czarne, rozczochrane włosy, które przybrali na ten wieczór na cześć powrotu Harry'ego.

Po godzinie nauczyciele weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego. W normalnym roku nauczyciele nigdy nie dołączyliby do zorganizowanej przez uczniów imprezy. Ale ten rok był daleki od normalnych. A w końcu impreza zawsze jest imprezą.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Morgensztern – **średniowieczna broń, rodzaj maczugi albo kuli na łańcuchu nabijanej kolcami.

**Skunks kropkowany **- _Spilogale gracilis_, ang. spotted skunk, nie ma polskiej nazwy, nazwa tu użyta jest dosłownym tłumaczeniem nazwy angielskiej

**Cywety – **rodzina zwierząt z rodzaju łasicowatych

* * *

_**Od autorów: **Szczerze mówiąc popłakałem się, pisząc ten fragment o Hedwidze._

_Reakcja Harry'ego na zabicie Śmierciożerców? To proste. Harry jest wojownikiem światła. Jeśli jesteś dobrym gościem, będzie załamany Twoją śmiercią. Jeśli jesteś złym gościem, po prostu masz ro, na co zasłużyłeś. Ale ten rozdział lepiej pokazuje co on czuje, gdy chodzi o osoby w szarej strefie._

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **Drodzy Czytelnicy! Niestety moja praca ostatnio zabiera mi znacznie więcej czasu, a mam też inne prywatne projekty poza tymi tłumaczeniami. Absolutnie nie oznacza to, ze porzucę tłumaczenia! Oznacza to jedynie, że aktualizacje będą pojawiać się nieregularnie i w większych niż zwykle odstępach czasu. Ale pojawiać się będą przynajmniej do końca tej historii, a mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kilku kolejnych. Dzięki za wszystkie Wasze recenzje i komentarze. Nawet jeśli piszecie tylko „Fajnie, że to tłumaczysz", to wiem że moja praca komuś służy i, wierzcie lub nie, naprawdę motywuje mnie to do bardziej wytężonej pracy._

_Do końca już tylko trzy rozdziały!_

_Zapraszam oczywiście jak zwykle na „Z pierwszej półki"._

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Hagrid sprowadza się do zamku, jak to przyjmą jego sąsiedzi  
- Harry musi się pożegnać z Erykiem i Eriką; czy jeszcze kiedyś ich zobaczy?  
- OSTATNIA BITWA! Kto przeżyje, a kto zginie?_


	14. Pożegnania i walka

_**Od tłumacza: **Po pokonaniu problemów sprzętowych Shaunee Altman znów koryguje moje literówki i inne błędy, więc wielkie brawa za jej poświęcenie i świetną robotę. Wszystkie błędy są moje, ona zmniejsza ich ilość._

* * *

_**Od autorów: **Substandardowe zastrzeżenie: To nie nasze._

_Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Nie rościmy sobie praw do tych postaci._

_Ponadstandardowe zastrzeżenie: W świetle możliwych pozwów chciałbym zauważyć, że jesteśmy bankrutami. Tak, właśnie, nie mamy kasy. Z drugiej strony wszystkie te postacie są wyłączną własnością JK Rowling i jej współpracowników._

_Błagające zastrzeżenie: Nie pozywajcie nas, proszę!_

* * *

**Rozdział 14 – Pożegnania i walka**

**Mijające dni**

Marzec przeszedł w kwiecień, a wydarzenia w Hogwarcie nabrały tempa. Klasy 1-3 szykowały się na podróż do Beauxbatons. Na Zaklęciach Flitwick dał sobie spokój z programem nauczania i zaczął uczyć wyłącznie zaklęć obronnych i leczących. Na lekcjach McGonagall uczniowie poznawali sposoby na transmutowanie przedmiotów w tarcze. Nawet na Eliksirach warzono leczące wywary, a nie inne ich rodzaje.

Hagrid, zgodnie z obietnicą, sprowadził się do zamku pierwszego kwietnia. Jedyne wolne pokoje dla wielkiego nauczyciela znaleziono w lochach, a nawet je musiano magicznie powiększyć, by pomieścić jego potężną postać.

Od pierwszego kwietnia zaczęły także przybywać zapasy medykamentów w pudłach ze Świętego Munga. Małe pomieszczenie przylegające do Wielkiej Sali zostało zamienione na tymczasowy magazyn.

* * *

**Szepty w ciemności**

Serena uśmiechnęła się, gdy Severus wszedł do ich jadalni z aneksem kuchennym. Normalnie jadali w Wielkiej Sali, ale okazjonalnie spożywali kolację w swoim apartamencie. Nikt poza Sereną nie uwierzyłby, jak romantycznym człowiekiem potrafi być Severus. Nie afiszował się z tym publicznie, ale jego życie uległo radykalnej odmianie w ciągu dwóch ostatnich lat.

Severus nie przepadał za publicznym okazywaniem uczuć. Jednak w zaciszu prywatnych pokoi potrafił stać się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Tego wieczoru podszedł do żony, która przygotowywała dla nich posiłek i objął ją. Potarł nosem jej szyję, a ona wtuliła się w niego. Jakimś cudem zawsze wiedział co zrobić, by odpowiednio na nią podziałać.

Zerknął na zwykłą zastawę stołową i uznał, że to nie wystarczy. Machnięciem różdżki i kilkoma inkantacjami przerobił stół na lepiej pasujący do romantycznego nastroju.

Zmniejszył intensywność oświetlenia, dodał świecznik na stół i polecił skrzatowi domowemu włączenie delikatnej muzyki. Serena uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się. Severus mógł onieśmielać studentów, ale jej zdaniem w głębi duszy był naprawdę delikatny.

Pomógł jej przenieść jedzenie na stół i oboje zasiedli, by rozkoszować się tym, co miało być miłym, romantycznym wieczorem. Severus miał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zmarszczył brwi. Słyszał jakiś nieznany mu dźwięk. Na moment wyciszył muzykę i usłyszał dźwięki lutni i fałszującego Hagrida. Tymczasowe mieszkanie dla wielkoluda znajdowało się drzwi w drzwi z ich apartamentem.

Serena spojrzała na Severusa i skrzywiła się. Jednak gdy usłyszała słowa starożytnej ballady Hagrida, zaczęła chichotać:

_Podówczas Aethelstan, król, władca przemożny,  
__dla swych ludzi szczodry, wraz ze swym bratem,  
__księciem Edmundem, człekiem honoru,  
__ruszyli do bitwy z nagimi mieczami  
__pod Brunaburh._

_Złamali mur tarcz, ich miecz rozszczepiał tarcze,  
__Synowie Edwarda, wzór książąt  
__Z królewskiego rodu, na polach bitew  
__Swej ojczyzny przed wrogami broniący,  
__Skarbów i ziemi.*_

Severus skrzywił się, a chichot Sereny zamienił się w śmiech na całe gardło.

- No cóż, chyba dobrze dobrał temat – mruknął Severus. – Zbliża się bitwa, a on śpiewa hymn bojowy z dziesiątego wieku.

Rzucił na ścianę zaklęcie ciszy. Dźwięk stał się nieco cichszy, ale wciąż słyszalny.

- Rzuć je też na drzwi, kochanie – podpowiedziała Serena. – Wyciszenie ściany sprawi tylko, że przestanie to dobiegać ze ściany. A na korytarzu jest pewnie niemały hałas.

Severus przemaszerował ze złością przez salon i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi prowadzące na szkolny korytarz. Fałszujący Hagrid nie był jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem. Kieł najwyraźniej uznał, że lutnia jego pana nie jest wystarczającym akompaniamentem, więc wył razem z nim.

Snape z obrzydzeniem zatrzasnął drzwi i wyciszył je zaklęciem. Odwrócił się i spojrzał wściekle na żonę. Podążyła za nim i teraz powoli osuwała się po ścianie, osłabiona przez napad histerycznego śmiechu.

- Powieszę za to Harry'ego na Wieży Astronomicznej – warknął w cudownej ciszy pokoju. Serena, spoczywająca na ziemi w mało kobiecej pozycji, zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Severus podciągnął swoją osłabioną żonę na nogi i zaprowadził z powrotem do stołu.

Usiedli i skończyli posiłek, rozmawiając o wydarzeniach minionego dnia oraz o planach na jutro. Severus właśnie sięgał po picie, gdy to poczuł. Wibracja, nie przypominająca niczego, co czułby kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zaskoczony spojrzał na szklankę brandy, w której płyn lekko falował. Falował? Niemal się przelewał! Z warknięciem rzucił serwetę na stół i popędził do drzwi. Otworzył je szarpnięciem, a jego uszy zaatakował nowy dźwięk.

- Na jaja Merlina! – zawołał, przekrzykując chrapanie Hagrida. – Nic dziwnego, że on śpi w chacie tak daleko od zamku. Ten facet to zakała!

Serena znowu wybuchnęła śmiechem. Severus zatrzasnął drzwi i warknął na nią. Jego starannie zaplanowany romantyczny wieczór właśnie poszedł do diabła!

Przez krótką chwilę w apartamencie znów zjawił się dawny Snape-Sukinsyn. Skradał się do żony z wyrazem twarzy, który powodował panikę wśród uczniów, ale ona tylko uniosła rękę. Zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co właśnie zrobił. Właśnie otwierał usta, by na nią nawrzeszczeć, ale ona złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła do sypialni.

Po wejściu do pokoju Serena zatrzymała się tak gwałtownie, że jej mąż prawie po niej przebiegł. Wielkimi oczami rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że za ścianą tego pokoju jest sypialnia Hagrida. Półki drgały, obrazy obijały się o ściany, a łóżko dygotało.

Jej mąż zaklął, a ona obróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Wiesz, że w Stanach mugole mogą wynająć łóżko, które wibruje tak jak to? Pomyśl, my to mamy za darmo – powiedziała z humorem.

Severus wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, a ona milczała, niepewna jego reakcji. Potem nachylił się, uniósł ją i rzucił na łóżko, ignorując jej oburzony pisk. Podążył za nią na trzęsący się materac i przygniótł ją swoim ciałem.

- No dobra. Ten facet nie jest zupełnie bezużyteczny – warknął. Kiedy zaczęła się śmiać, uciszył ją pocałunkiem. Zamierzał ocalić z tego wieczoru co się tylko da, choćby miało go to kosztować życie.

* * *

**5 kwietnia, pożegnanie z bliźniętami**

Poranek 5 kwietnia okazał się ciepły i słoneczny. W zamku wyczuwało się napięcie. Wszystkie lekcje zostały odwołane. Po śniadaniu uczniowie z trzech najmłodszych klas zbierali się w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie czekali na świstokliki mające zabrać ich do Beauxbatons.

Harry i jego przyjaciele chodzili po Sali i rozmawiali z niektórymi dzieciakami. Kiedy znalazł bliźnięta Lupin, klęknął na jedno kolano, by porozmawiać z obojgiem.

- Chciałbym, żebyście byli szczególnie grzeczni dla swoich nauczycieli, jasne? – spytał Harry, starając się brzmieć stanowczo. Bliźnięta pokiwały głowami w odpowiedzi. Były przerażone. Nie mogły przegapić narastającego napięcie, a plotki krążyły błyskawicznie.

- Będziesz tu, kiedy wrócimy, prawda profesorze Harry? – spytała cichutko Erika, parząc na niego ze strachem. Eryk tylko trzymał siostrę za rękę i patrzył na Harry'ego.

- Mam nadzieję, maluszku – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Nagle oboje rzucili mu się na szyję. Objął ich i przytulił najmocniej jak potrafił. – Niech was Merlin broni – wyszeptał, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Ginny, czując że Harry żegna się z bliźniętami być może na zawsze, odwróciła się i zaczęła płakać na ramieniu Rona. Ron objął ją jednym ramieniem, a drugim przytulił Hermionę.

Harry wstał i z uśmiechem zmierzwił Erykowi włosy. Potem odwrócił się do Rona. Jego spojrzenie na ułamek sekundy spoczęło na Ginny.

- Ron, muszę załatwić dziś parę rzeczy. Kiedy przybędzie kontyngent z Ministerstwa, musisz porozmawiać z jego dowódcą w moim imieniu.

Ron bez słowa skinął głową, a Harry wyszedł z Sali, unikając spojrzeń innych ludzi.

Najpierw zatrzymał się w biurze dyrektora. Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem i był zaskoczony tą wizytą.

- Wchodź, Harry, proszę – powiedział.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale chciałem przez moment porozmawiać z Fawkesem – rzekł Harry nienaturalnie neutralnym tonem. Fawkes wyprostował się na grzędzie i przechylił głowę, przyglądając się młodemu czarodziejowi.

„_A więc Pisklę, wreszcie zrozumiałeś, co musisz uczynić?"_ spytał.

„_Tak. Zamierzam się za to od razu zabrać. Mam jednak kilka mniejszych spraw, o które muszę się najpierw zatroszczyć" _odpowiedział Harry.

Dumbledore ze zdumieniem przyglądał się tej dziwnej rozmowie między swoim feniksem i uczniem. Wiedział, że Harry potrafi rozmawiać z Fawkesem, ale rzadko mógł być tego świadkiem.

„_Czy wszystko gotowe?" _spytał feniksa Harry.

„_Już wkrótce, Pisklę. Cierpliwości, słuchaj swojego serca. Słuchaj jego radosnej pieśni i nie kłopocz się. Wszystko będzie gotowe, gdy nadejdzie właściwa chwila. Spotkamy się o oznaczonej porze. Ja także wiem co do mnie należy. Każdy z nas ma zadanie do spełnienia teraz, gdy czas jest tak cenny._

Harry skinął głową i obrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

- Dziękuję za pomoc i wsparcie przez cały ten czas. Teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale są pewne sprawy, którymi muszę się zająć. Nie martw się, Albusie. Wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni – zapewnił spokojnie. Potem obrócił się i wyszedł z biura, podczas gdy Dumbledore wpatrywał się zmieszany w jego znikającą postać.

Najmłodsze roczniki wyruszyły w podróż do Beauxbatons jeszcze przed południem. Kolejna grupa, tym razem z czwartego i piątego roku, wyjechała na wcześniejsze ferie wielkanocne. Niektórzy uczniowie z tych klas zgłosili się na ochotnika za pozwoleniem rodziców, by zostać w zamku i pracować w szpitalu czy zapewniać zapasy.

Ron zauważył, że Harry nie pojawił się na obiedzie. Żaden z przyjaciół nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziewa się przywódca Brygady. Ginny się zamartwiała, ale Ron odwiódł ją od przeszukiwania zamku. Zapewnił ją, że jeśli Harry nie zjawi się do kolacji, to on osobiście rozkaże przeczesanie zamku wszystkimi dostępnymi siłami.

Kiedy przy kolacji nie było śladu Harry'ego, Ron polecił Blaise'owi, by zebrał całą Brygadę i dokładnie przeszukał zamek i przylegające do niego tereny. Ginny i Hermiona szalały z niepokoju. Ron również, ale starał się tego nie okazywać.

Kiedy Blaise zameldował, że nie znaleźli Harry'ego, obszar poszukiwań został poszerzony i dołączyli do nich nauczyciele. W końcu Dumbledore zaangażował Zakon. Ponownie poszerzyli obszar poszukiwań, włączając do niego Hogsmeade i stację kolejową. Bez efektów.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, śniadanie, Wielka Sala**

Następnego poranka na śniadaniu stawili się wyczerpani członkowie Brygady Feniksa i grona nauczycielskiego. Zanim Dumbledore odwołał poszukiwania, nastała późna, nocna godzina.

Dumbledore usiadł przy stole z Ronem, Hermioną i Ginny. Na Sali przebywało znacznie mniej osób niż w poprzednich dniach. Ponad połowa uczniów udała się do Beauxbatons lub do domu. Dumbledore przyjrzał się przyjaciołom Harry'ego i choć niewiele mógł powiedzieć, by ich pocieszyć, uznał, że powinien spróbować. Ginny wyglądała, jakby przez całą noc nie zmrużyła oka, pozostali wcale nie byli w lepszym stanie.

- W nocy zbadałem kilka starych dzienników i manuskryptów – zaczął dyrektor, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich zebranych. – W starym dzienniku, który uważam za jedno z nielicznych pism pozostałych po Rowenie Ravenclaw, znalazłem interesujący wpis. Jak wiecie, wkrótce po zbudowaniu Hogwartu, czworo założycieli pomogło pokonać Czarnego Pana, terroryzującego czarodziejów i mugoli. Jeśli wierzyć dziennikowi Roweny, Godryk zniknął przed ostateczną bitwą na cały dzień. Szukali go wszędzie, ale nie mogli odnaleźć. Po dwudziestu czterech godzinach pojawił się z powrotem i nie wyjaśnił niczego. Powiedział tylko, że były pewne rzeczy, którymi musiał się zająć. Nie mogłem nie skojarzyć tego ze słowami, które powiedział Harry, nim zniknął. On również wspomniał mi o „sprawach, którymi musi się zająć". Jeśli moje podejrzenia są słuszne, Harry powinien wrócić dzisiaj, przed wieczornym posiłkiem. Miejmy nadzieję, że to podniesie wszystkich na duchu. W międzyczasie, panie Weasley, mamy spotkanie po obiedzie z profesorem Parsonsem i dowódcą ministerialnych Sił Obrony. Potem profesor Flitwick i ja powiększymy nieco Wielką Salę.

- Naprawdę pan myśli, że Harry wróci? – spytała niepewnie Ginny.

Dumbledore delikatnie pogładził jej dłoń.

- Ginewro, jeśli nauczyłem się czegoś o twoim młodzieńcu, to jest on najbardziej zdumiewającym czarodziejem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem szansę poznać. Tak, uważam, że on wróci.

Wszyscy modlili się w duszy, by Dumbledore miał rację.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, Głęboko pod Hogwartem**

Głęboko w podziemiach, niedaleko Serca Hogwartu, istnieje pomieszczenie, które w czasach dawno minionych zwano Sanktuarium. Obecnie Sanktuarium w najlepszym razie można było określić jako zapuszczone. Starożytne gobeliny, teraz wyblakłe i dziurawe, zwisały smętnie ze ścian. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się niewygodny kamienny postument, na którym można się było położyć oraz małe źródełko wody. Dokładnie na środku pokoju stał kamienny piedestał, a na jego szczycie spoczywało ubranie, które wyglądało jak nowe, mimo przestarzałego kroju.

Niegdyś lokalizacja Sanktuarium znana była tylko dyrektorom. W miarę jak używano go coraz rzadziej i rzadziej, wiedza o nim stawała się legendą, by wreszcie przepaść w pomroce dziejów.

Teraz w Sanktuarium leżała samotna naga postać, której ciało lśniło lekko na kamiennym postumencie. Postać, otoczona ciemnością, była uśpiona wibracjami niedalekiego Serca Hogwartu. Jego współczesne ubrania zostały odrzucone, nim jeszcze dotarł do tego miejsca. Mężczyzna na postumencie nie poruszał się. Gdyby nie delikatne unoszenie klatki piersiowej, można by pomyśleć, że uleciało z niego życie.

Na jego ramionach powyżej łokci powoli zaczęły się pojawiać dwa obrazy. Na lewym formował się feniks. Na prawym symbol Hogwartu, złoty promień słońca, na którym skrzyżowane były miecz i różdżka.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, Nora**

- Arturze, niech cię szlag! Jesteś zbyt ważny. Na miłość Merlina, jesteś wiceministrem! – wrzeszczała Molly na męża.

- Molly, proszę cię. Minister tam będzie, więc i ja powinienem – odpowiedział spokojnym tonem.

- Arturze, nie możesz tam być. Jedno z nas musi zostać, dla dobra naszych dzieci – błagała Molly, zaczynając płakać.

Artur przytulił łkającą żonę. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że te łzy są tylko przerywnikiem, który potrwa aż Molly odzyska siły, by znowu zacząć wrzeszczeć.

Z impasu wyrwał ich kolejny głos.

- Mamo, tato, możecie się o to kłócić ile wam się żywnie podoba. Ale wszyscy wiemy, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku jeśli Harry przegra, to wszyscy przegramy. Jesteśmy winni wsparcie jemu i naszej rodzinie – powiedział.

Artur i Molly odwrócili się. W drzwiach do kuchni stał Percy, a tuż za nim Bill i Charlie. Artur był w duszy niezmiernie wdzięczny za wsparcie okazane mu przez starszych synów i nigdy jeszcze nie był z nich tak bardzo dumny.

- Musiałem przeżyć ciężkie chwile, by nauczyć się do czego prowadzi opuszczenie mojej rodziny i odmawiam zrobienia dwukrotnie tego samego błędu. Mogę nie być wielkim wojownikiem jak Harry czy Ron, ale jestem tu, by zrobić co w mojej mocy – kontynuował Percy z przekonaniem.

Molly podeszła do Percy'ego i przytuliła go, a oczy zaszły jej łzami.

- W porządku, my Weasleyowie trzymamy się razem. I tak już piątka moich dzieci jest na polu bitwy. Musimy tam być dla nich – zadeklarowała, uśmiechając się do synów.

Artur również uśmiechnął się do rodziny.

- W takim razie deportujmy się do Hogwartu i zobaczmy jak możemy pomóc.

Po chwili w Norze zapadła cisza. Klan Weasleyów ruszył na wojnę.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, późne popołudnie, spotkanie dowódców**

Grupa dowodzenia Brygady Feniksa spotkała się z dowódcą ministerialnych Sił Obrony. Oddziały Ministerstwa zostały, zgodnie z sugestią Jacka, zorganizowane w kompanie po pięćdziesięciu ludzi w każdej. W skład każdej kompanii wchodziły cztery drużyny bojowe i jedna drużyna grenadierów. Brygada Feniksa używała tego samego schematu organizacyjnego.

W sumie mieli do dyspozycji dziewięć kompanii. Trzy z Brygady i sześć z Ministerstwa. Alastor Moody objął dowodzenie z Ronem jako zastępcą. Harry i Dumbledore stali w strukturze dowodzenia nad Moodym, na co stary auror nalegał. Jack Parsons nie miał formalnego przydziału, mimo że Harry i Alastor usiłowali go skłonić do objęcia jakiejś funkcji. Jednak charłak odparł, że woli być freelancerem, cokolwiek by to znaczyło.

Co wieczór przez ponad miesiąc Brygada Feniksa trenowała wspólnie z Siłami Obrony. To spotkanie było więc raczej formalnością niż sesją strategiczną. Ustalili jednak, że od tej nocy wystawią warty na murach.

- W porządku, kolejnym punktem naszego spotkania jest Hogsmeade – powiedział Jack Parsons, zwracając się do oficerów. – Ministerstwo z pomocą Zakonu rozdało niemal dwa tysiące świstoklików mieszkańcom miasteczka. Świstokliki uaktywnia się ciągnąc za nie i zabiorą osobę z Hogsmeade do ministerialnego obozu przejściowego w południowej Anglii. Ewakuacja Hogsmeade została zaplanowana na jutro rano. Około setka mieszkańców poinformowała nas, że chcieliby pomóc, czy to w walce czy to przy opiece nad rannymi. Zostali poinformowani, że mają przybyć do zamku nie później niż jutro o 8.00. Przybycie kontyngentu goblinów jest spodziewane między 7.00 i 8.00. Powiedziano mi, że dowódcą ich oddziału będzie goblin o imieniu Tarmac. Przypominam wszystkim obecnym o obowiązku przypomnienia swoim podwładnym o podstawowych zasadach interakcji z goblinami. Ludziska, nie zacznijmy przypadkiem wojny uśmiechając się do nich! Madam Pomfrey poinformowała nas, że Święty Mungo wesprze ją trzema uzdrowicielami urazowymi, jednym specjalistą od oparzeń i sześcioma pielęgniarkami. Święty Mungo zapewnia, że przygotuje dodatkowe łózka, by przejąć ewentualny nadmiar rannych, ale i tak nie będziemy w stanie ich tam odtransportować nim nie ustaną walki. Alastorze, weźmiesz na siebie kompanie Golf i Hotel i będziecie w rezerwie w pobliżu Hallu Wejściowego. Chcę, żeby mogły wesprzeć wszystkie miejsca, gdzie będziemy mieli kłopoty. Mają operować na poziomie drużyn. Harry myślał o zostawieniu połowy sił goblińskich za murami, To niezły pomysł, ale jeśli wpadną w tarapaty nie będziemy w stanie im pomóc bez otwierania bramy. Nie mieliśmy okazji z nimi trenować, więc proponuję bardziej elastyczne rozmieszczenie między drużynami na murach albo na dziedzińcu na wprost bramy…

- A jeśli o Harrym mowa – przerwał Alastor – to gdzie on jest? Nie widziałem go odkąd przybyliśmy.

Jack zerknął na Dumbledore'a, który wybawił go z opresji.

- Harry'ego nie ma w tej chwili w zamku, ale spodziewamy się go przed zachodem słońca.

Moody uniósł brew. Nie urodził się wczoraj i umiał rozpoznać przykrywkę. Da Dumbledore'owi trochę czasu, ale w końcu przyciśnie go do ściany i zażąda odpowiedzi.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, Hogwart, wejście do Wielkiej Sali**

Ginny i Ron zatrzymali się zdumieni, gdy dojrzeli rodziców, Billa, Charliego i Percy'ego. Po chwili Ginny wtuliła się w matkę i załkała. Artur spojrzał pytająco na Rona.

- Harry zaginął. Nikt go nie widział od niemal 24 godzin – wyjaśnił Ron z napięciem.

Pozostali Weasleyowie wpatrywali się wstrząśnięci w Rona. Molly zbladła.

- Zaginął? – powtórzyła szeptem.

- Tak. Dumbledore uważa, że wróci przed kolacją, ale kto wie? – Ron wzruszył ramionami.

Molly złapała Rona i przytuliła dwójkę najmłodszych dzieci. Gdy ich puściła, przytuliła także Hermionę.

- Co wy tu wszyscy robicie? – spytała Hermiona, gdy już odzyskała dech w piersiach po tradycyjnym uścisku pani Weasley.

- Pomagamy jak tylko jesteśmy w stanie – wyjaśnił Artur.

- Nie wiem jak moi bracia, ale ja nie wyślę mojej małej siostrzyczki w bój bez mojego wsparcia – zadeklarował Charlie. Ginny spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

Molly otarła jej łzy z oczu.

- Nie blokujmy już drzwi. Chodź, wejdziemy do środka i przywitamy się.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, głęboko pod Hogwartem**

Harry Potter nie potrafił powiedzieć jak długo leżał zanurzony w źródełku. Kiedy się obudził, poczuł potrzebę całkowitego zanurzenia się w tej wodzie. Właśnie się w niej ułożył, gdy ogarnęła go dziwna senność.

Zamknął oczy i wśliznął się pod powierzchnię wody, dryfując tak w zawieszeniu. Jak długo? Nie wiedział. Jednak gdy wreszcie odzyskał zmysły, poczuł się dziwnie oczyszczony.

Kiedy wyszedł ze źródła osuszyło go jakieś nieznane mu zaklęcie. Czuł niezwykły spokój, gdy podszedł do piedestału, by włożyć na siebie ubranie, które tam znalazł. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że podczas swojego pobytu w pomieszczeniu na jego skórze pojawiły się dwa tatuaże. I nie była to jedyna zmiana. Jakimś cudem jego włosy urosły i sięgały niemal ramion.

Przyjrzał się dokładnie ubraniom, po czym nałożył złoto-czarną szatę bez rękawów oraz pasujące spodnie. Ubiór dopasował się do jego rozmiaru. Był ciepły, lekki i dawał mu bezprecedensową swobodę ruchów, jakiej nie czuł nigdy wcześniej. Ostatnim przedmiotem na piedestale była złoto-szkarłatna wstążka. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę z ciekawością, nim wreszcie zrozumiał do czego służy. Użył jej, by związać włosy w kucyk. Uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, jak Ginny zareaguje na jego nowy wygląd. Nie mógł się już doczekać.

Miał jeszcze jedno zadanie do zrealizowania, ale wyczuł, że Hogwart daje mu jeszcze chwilę wolnego. Jeszcze nie czas. Z cichym pyknięciem Harry Potter zniknął z Sanktuarium, by nigdy już tam nie wrócić.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, Grimmauld Place**

Tonks patrzyła, jak jej mąż nerwowo chodzi po pokoju. Jason bawił się w swojej sypialni. Ulżyło jej, że nie ma go z nimi, bo jeśli się nie myliła czekała ich pierwsza poważna kłótnia odkąd wzięli ślub.

- Remusie, usiądź wreszcie, bo zrobisz dziurę w dywanie. Wiedziałeś, że to będzie problem i to od wielu miesięcy – powiedziała nieco ostro.

Remus przeciągnął palcami po siwiejących włosach.

- Tonks, nie rozumiesz. Mówimy o Harrym. Ja tam muszę być!

- Nie, Remusie. Namówiłeś mnie na rezygnację z aktywnej służby, bo nie mogłam ryzykować dla dobra naszych dzieci. Dokładnie to samo odnosi się do ciebie i cholernie dobrze zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę! – warknęła.

- Tonks, złożyłem obietnicę jego rodzicom. Nie mogę zawieść Jamesa i Lily. Ani Syriusza. Obiecałem – powiedział cicho, a jego oczy zaszły łzami.

Tonks wstała i podeszła do biurka. Otworzyła szufladę, wyjęła zwinięty kawałek pergaminu i rzuciła w niego.

- Masz! Miałam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała z tego korzystać, ale nie dałeś mi wyboru – powiedziała, a w jej oczach też pojawiły się łzy.

Trzymając pergamin w drżących rękach, Remus zaczął czytać.

_Remusie,  
__jesteś moim przyjacielem i ostatnim ogniwem łączącym mnie z moimi rodzicami i Syriuszem. Jeśli czytasz te słowa, oznacza to, że Ty i Twoja urocza żona kłócicie się o Twoje wyjście do Hogwartu na bitwę.  
__Remusie, stary Huncwocie. Jednym słowem… NIE. Masz trójkę wspaniałych dzieci, które kocham jak braci i siostry i które muszą mieć rodziców. Oboje rodziców.  
__Trudno mi opisać jak ważną osobą w moim życiu jesteś. Jesteś częścią mojej rodziny i zawsze będę to cenił. Wiem, ze mama, tata i Syriusz nas obserwują i aprobują, że troszczysz się o swoje dzieci. Wiedzą co dla mnie zrobiłeś i co mógłbyś zrobić, gdybyś miał okazję.  
__Przyjacielu, zostań z Tonks i Jasonem, oni Cię bardziej potrzebują. Ja potrzebuję, żebyś był bezpieczny. I mam nadzieję, że jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, zajmiesz miejsce mojego ojca, gdy ja będę się żenił. Bardzo bym tego chciał.  
__Pozdrawiam,  
__Harry_

Skończył czytać, opadł na kolana i zapłakał. Tonks uklękła przy nim i przycisnęła jego twarz do swojego ramienia.

- Zostaniesz? – spytała cicho.

Remus jedynie skinął głową.

- Harry podrzucił mi ten list kilka dni temu. Nie sądziłam, że będę go potrzebowała, ale teraz cieszę się, że go przyniósł – wyszeptała.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, kolacja, Wielka Sala**

W Wielkiej Sali panowała dziwna cisza, biorąc pod uwagę, że znajdowało się w niej niemal sześćset osób. Stoły, tak jak sama Sala, zostały powiększone, by pomieścić dodatkowych ludzi. Obecni byli członkowie Sił Obrony i większość Zakonu.

Albus Dumbledore odczekał, aż większość osób usiądzie, nim wstał i wyszedł przed zebranych. Gdy go dojrzano, zamilkli nawet ci nieliczni, którzy rozmawiali. Zniknięcie Harry'ego Pottera stało się już powszechnie znanym faktem. Dumbledore musiał powiedzieć coś, by ratować morale obrońców zamku.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do tłumu, a w jego oczach zabłysły wesołe ogniki.

- Przyjaciele, zebraliśmy się tu w wigilię niezwykłego wydarzenia, którego nie uświadczono przez ostatnie tysiąc lat. Każdy z was jest tu w określonym celu. Poświęciliście się, by walczyć dla światłości i na wieki pozostajemy waszymi dłużnikami… - nagle urwał, gapiąc się na wejście.

Kilka osób spojrzało w tamtą stronę i gwałtownie wciągnęło powietrze, co sprawiło, że kolejni ludzie spojrzeli ku drzwiom. Stał w nich Harry, oparty o futrynę i jaśniejący delikatnym światłem.

- Proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać, dyrektorze. Jak na razie to całkiem ładne przemówienie – rzekł Harry z uśmiechem. – Jestem bardzo ciekaw, czy jest w nim coś miłego o mnie.

Dumbledore ruszył wzdłuż głównej nawy z prędkością, która zadawała kłam jego zaawansowanemu wiekowi. Zatrzymał się metr od Harry'ego i dokładnie przyjrzał się jego nowej postaci. Potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie, złapał Harry'ego za ramiona i mocno uściskał. Przez moment Harry poczuł się zaskoczony, ale odwzajemnił uścisk starego czarodzieja.

- Wróciłem, Albusie – wyszeptał i aż się skrzywił. Najwyraźniej jego pobyt w Sanktuarium nie pozbawił go nawyku mówienia rzeczy kompletnie oczywistych.

Z szerokim uśmiechem Dumbledore wypuścił go z objęć i położył rękę na ramieniu.

- Widzę, mój chłopcze, widzę.

I poprowadził go do stolika, przy którym siedzieli Weasleyowie.

Ginny, nie tylko najmłodsza, ale i najniższa w rodzinie, nie wiedziała co się dzieje w tym zamieszaniu, bo wszyscy nagle wstali i zaczęli gadać. W hałasie przegapiła słowa Harry'ego, ale udało jej się wychwycić jedno słowo, które przewijało się w wypowiedziach obecnych… „Potter".

Wstała i odwróciła się. Spojrzała i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Złapał ją pod ręce, uniósł bez wysiłku, pocałował i odstawił na podłogę.

Zrobiła krok w tył i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Otwarta z przodu szata bez rękawów eksponowała jego muskularną pierś i nowe tatuaże. Jego włosy, znacznie dłuższe, były ściągnięte do tyłu i obwiązane wstążką. Nie sądziła, by Harry mógł być jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny, ale oto miała dowód, że to możliwe.

Harry podszedł do stołu, rozejrzał się po gapiących się na niego z otwartymi ustami ludziach i zdecydował się przełamać ciszę.

- Ej, Ron! Mucha ci wleci – uśmiechnął się, siadając przy stole. Zauważył, że Hermiona ma taką samą minę jak jej narzeczony. Ginny usiadła obok niego i złapała go za rękę, jakby nigdy już nie zamierzała go puszczać. Dumbledore zajął inne puste miejsce przy stole.

Ron zamknął już usta, ale Hermiona wciąż gapiła się z niezmienioną miną. Harry potrząsnął głową, wyciągnął palec, położył go na brodzie Hermiony i zamknął jej usta.

- H… Ha… Harry? Co ty ze sobą zrobiłeś? I skąd masz te nowe ubrania? – wyjąkała Hermiona.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Molly i zaczął sobie nakładać jedzenie.

- Chyba najlepiej będzie powiedzieć, że Hogwart mi je dał, Mionko – odparł i zabrał się za jedzenie.

- Harry, masz na sobie bojowe szaty Gryffindora – rzekł Dumbledore.

Harry skrzywił się i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a spode łba.

- Albusie, nie mówmy tego za głośno. Obaj wiemy, że nie ma żadnego połączenia między linią Gryffindorów i linią Potterów – wymamrotał. Zdecydowanie nie chciałby, by powstała z tego jakaś plotka.

- To może być prawdą, ale zawsze podkreślałem, że jesteś jego dziedzicem, czy to z krwi czy z ducha. I uważam, że duch jest w tym przypadku ważniejszy. W końcu jesteś wcieleniem zalet które cenił Gryffindor – odparł Albus spokojnie.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez moment, wreszcie skinął głową. Kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś dotyka palcem jego tatuażu z feniksem, odwrócił się i z ognikami w oczach uśmiechnął do Ginny.

- Podoba ci się? – spytał.

- Uwielbiam twoje włosy. Są prześliczne! – odparła, patrząc na niego pożądliwie.

- Muszę przyznać, że włosy mnie zaskoczyły. Nawet nie wiedziałem, ze mogą urosnąć takie długie – wyznał.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy.

- Harry – wtrąciła się. – Nigdy wcześniej nie zapuściłeś dłuższych włosów? Nie przypominam sobie, by ktoś w szkole ci je ścinał.

- Mionko, przez całe życie ścinano mi włosy tylko dwa razy. W obu wypadkach odrastały przez noc. Z tego co wiem, te też mogą wrócić do rana do normy. Mam nadzieję, że nie, lubię, jak tak wyglądają.

- Dwa razy? Tylko dwa? – spytała zdumiona Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał na nią spode łba. Nie wiedziała, że jedyne dwa razy to ciotka Petunia obcinała mu włosy, a on naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Hermiona zbladła na widok tego spojrzenia. Zrozumiała, że niechcący weszła na bardzo delikatny temat. Sięgnęła wokół Ginny, by dotknąć jego ręki.

- Harry, przepra…

- W porządku, Mionko. Zmieńmy temat, dobrze? – poprosił z błaganiem w oczach.

Ginny wtrąciła się, by odciągnąć uwagę obojga.

- Harry, promieniejesz. Wiesz o tym, prawda? – spytała psotnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Kochanie, gdy jestem w pobliżu ciebie to zawsze promienieję – odpowiedział. Ron zaczął udawać, że wymiotuje, nim Hermiona nie uderzyła go w tył głowy.

- Jak to możliwe, że ty nigdy nie mówisz mi takich romantycznych rzeczy? Co? – zapytała ostro.

- Romantycznych? Jak dla mnie brzmi to wariacko – wymamrotał Ron pod nosem.

- Ron! – zawołały chórem Hermiona i Molly. Widząc ich wściekłe spojrzenia, osunął się niżej na krześle i wrócił do jedzenia.

Harry i Ginny patrzyli sobie w oczy, nieświadomi świata wokół nich. W końcu cały stół to spostrzegł i większość zaczęła chichotać. Hermiona trąciła Ginny, która zamrugała. Spojrzała z powrotem na stół i zarumieniła się, gdy zorientowała się, że wszyscy się na nich patrzą.

Gdy kolacja dobiegła końca, Dumbledore odchrząknął, by przyciągnąć uwagę Harry'ego.

- Myślę, ze wszystkim obecnym pomogłoby, gdybyś zechciał powiedzieć kilka słów… - urwał, patrząc uważnie na młodego czarodzieja. Dawny Harry nienawidził publicznych wystąpień.

Harry spojrzał na dyrektora i pokiwał głową z rezygnacją. Zaczął wstawać, gdy Ginny złapała go za rękę i uśmiechnęła się, by dodać mu pewności siebie. Nachylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek, po czym wyszedł przed zebranych w Sali.

Powoli zapadła cisza, gdy ludzie go dostrzegli. Rozejrzał się, napotykając spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół i towarzyszy. Jego uśmiech i postawa promieniowały pewnością siebie.

- Bohaterowie Światłości! – zaczął, a jego głos niósł się po Sali bez konieczności dodatkowego nagłośnienia. – To tytuł, którego nie używano od przeszło tysiąca lat. Kiedy Hogwart był nowy, a czwórka założycieli wciąż pracowała razem, stworzyli sojusz Światłości przeciwko innemu Czarnemu Panu. Tak jak dziś, tamten Czarny Pan zabijał wszystkich: mugoli, czystej krwi i mugolaków. Nie miało to znaczenia dla KalKahna, jak go nazywano. A gdy Godryk Gryffindor zwyciężył Czarnego Pana, zebrał razem wszystkich swoich sojuszników, czarodziejów, magiczne stworzenia i mugoli. Nazwał ich Bohaterami Światłości. Stoję tu dziś przed wami, by powiedzieć wam, że jesteście Bohaterami Światłości. Jesteście nimi, niezależni czy będziecie leczyć, walczyć czy tylko nosić wodę dla naszych oddziałów. Dlaczego? Bo widzicie co jest słuszne i jesteście gotowi narazić własne życie dla dobra niezliczonych osób, które nigdy nie poznają waszych imion i nie dowiedzą się o czynach, których tu dokonaliście. Ale my tutaj, my wszyscy, my będziemy wiedzieć! Rozejrzyjcie się. Osoba obok was jest bohaterem, wartym szacunku i podziwu.

Harry wyczarował czarkę wypełnioną delikatnie przyprawionym winem. Uniósł ją w stronę tłumu.

- Wasze zdrowie, Bohaterowie Światłości! Jesteście prawdziwymi bohaterami naszych czasów – rzekł z przekonaniem.

Na moment zapadła pełna zdumienia cisza. Potem, jeden po drugim, ludzie wstawali z miejsc i unosili swoje czarki, aż wreszcie wszyscy stali i wznosili toast.

Harry wrócił do swojego stołu. Nie lubił przemawiać publicznie, ale mógł jakoś z tym żyć. Jednak nagle zapragnął wczołgać się pod stół. Oto Hagrid wstał i zawołał na cała Salę:

- Za Harry'ego Pottera, Obrońcę Światłości!

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy rozbrzmiały wiwaty, ale pragnął zapaść się pod ziemię. Koniuszki uszu piekły go od rumieńca. Ginny i Hermiona złapały go za ręce, by nie próbował ukryć się pod stołem. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

Po kilku minutach Harry poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Obrócił się i ujrzał uśmiechającą się do niego Amelię Bones.

- Harry, wyświadczyłbyś mi przysługę? – spytała.

- A jaką, pani Minister?

- Jeśli kiedyś zdecydujesz się pójść do polityki, proszę daj mi znać. Oszczędzimy sobie kosztów wyborów i po prostu oddam ci tę robotę – powiedziała ze śmiechem. – Ta mowa była wspaniała!

- Nie sądzę, żeby musiała się pani o to martwić, pani Minister. Gdy to wszystko się skończy, zamierzam zbudować wielki dom dla siebie i Ginny, a potem będę się ukrywać. Życie pustelnika brzmi jak naprawdę fajna sprawa – odpowiedział.

Kiedy przebrzmiał śmiech, Amelia uścisnęła go za ramię, pomachała zebranym i wraz z Albusem wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.

Fred i George, nieskłonni odpuścić okazji, zaczęli nabijać się, że Harry planuje ukryć się pod spódniczką Ginny.

- Nie będzie się chował pod moją spódniczką – odparła stanowczo Ginny.

- Dzięki Gin, wiedziałem, że się za mną wstawisz! – zawołał Harry z ulgą.

- Jeśli chce się ukryć pod spódniczką, musi sobie kupić własną. Nie podzielę się z nim moimi ubraniami – zakończyła z psotnym uśmiechem.

Bliźniacy i Ron wybuchnęli śmiechem, Hermiona i Molly spojrzały z przyganą, a Artur usiłował ukryć uśmiech. Harry gapił się przez moment na Ginny z niedowierzaniem. Potem jęknął i za przykładem Hermiony uderzył kilka razy czołem o stół.

W końcu ludzie zaczęli opuszczać Wielką Salę, ale Harry nie chciał jeszcze tego robić. Jego rodzina była razem i tylko to się liczyło. Siedzieli wszyscy razem i rozmawiali o normalnych sprawach.

O 22.00 Sala była już w połowie opustoszała. Odkąd przybyły ministerialne siły, wystawiono patrole, a blanki obsadzono szczątkową załogą, więc ludzie bezustannie napływali, by coś zjeść po zakończeniu warty.

Wysoko nad zamkiem krążył samotny feniks. Kiedy nadeszła właściwa pora, zniknął w rozbłysku ognia.

Obecni w Wielkiej Sali przyjęli pojawienie się feniksa ze zdumieniem. Duży ptak okrążył Salę, a jego pieśń wlewała nadzieję w serca wszystkich słuchających, poza jednym.

Rodzina i przyjaciele Harry'ego obserwowali wspaniałego ptaka, ale on zesztywniał, a jego poświata pojaśniała. Puścił dłoń Ginny i wstał. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego, gdy jego poświata rozbłysła raz jeszcze. Ruszył w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali bez słowa czy spojrzenia na swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę.

Ginny ruszyła tuż za nim, a Ron i Hermiona następowali jej na pięty. Pozostali Weasleyowie spojrzeli po sobie, po czym zerwali się i wybiegli z Sali.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, Hogwart, Gabinet Dyrektora**

Dumbledore siedział w swoim biurze z Amelią Bones i Kingsleyem Shackleboltem. Omawiali plany ewakuacji zamku, na wypadek gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Byli pogrążeni w dyskusji, gdy wtem Fawkes wydał z siebie przenikliwy okrzyk i zerwał się do lotu. Rozbłysk płomieni i feniks zniknął.

Dumbledore uniósł wzrok zaskoczony zachowaniem przyjaciela. Miał właśnie przeprosić Amelię, lecz coś mu przeszkodziło.

- Dumbledore – odezwała się Tiara Przydziału z wyraźną radością w głosie. – Powinieneś udać się ze swoimi gośćmi do Pokoju Życzeń. Lepiej się ruszaj, staruszku.

Potem zaczęła śpiewać.

_O ludzie, obecni i zabrani przez śmierć,  
__To miecz na nowo przekuty zagości,  
__Zbliża się chwila, do boju by biec,  
__A świat wyzwoli Dziecko Światłości_

Dumbledore uniósł się z miejsca.

- Pani Minister, Kingsleyu, musimy się spieszyć. Zechciejcie za mną pozwolić – rzekł zmartwiony. Pospiesznie wyprowadził ich z biura.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, odmieniony Pokój Życzeń**

Dumbledore poprowadził Minister i Kingsleya do Pokoju Życzeń. Co dziwne, drzwi do pomieszczenia stały otworem. Widział masy ludzi, schodzących się z każdej strony i wlewających się do Pokoju.

Po wejściu zatrzymał się wstrząśnięty. To nie był Pokój Życzeń, tylko Serce Hogwartu! Harry stał na przedzie przed półtorametrowym piedestałem. Otaczająca go poświata była oślepiająca. Wokół komnaty pojawiały się coraz liczniejsze rozbłyski, gdy feniksy przybywały i frunęły na grzędy pod ścianami. Najwyraźniej wiedziały która należy do którego ptaka, bo każdy z nich frunął od razu w konkretne miejsce.

Dumbledore przepychał się przez tłum, aż wreszcie dotarł do osłony, która uniemożliwiła mu pójście dalej. Odwrócił się i dojrzał, że ludzie wciąż wkraczali do pokoju. Na jego oczach pomieszczenie powiększyło się, by wszystkich pomieścić. Weasleyowie byli na przedzie, a Molly robiła co w jej mocy, by powstrzymać Ginny przed dotykaniem osłony.

Tłum westchnął i odsunął się, gdy grupa rozmytych kształtów przeszła przez ścianę najbliższą drzwiom. Dumbledore zachwiał się wstrząśnięty, widząc jaką postać przybrały zjawy. Rozpoznawał wielu z nich. Syriusz Black, James i Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Audrey Kingston, Fabian i Gideon Prewitt, wszyscy towarzysze i ludzie, którzy oddali swoje życie w obu wojnach z Voldemortem.

Ginny i Molly zbladły.

- Mamo, czy to…

Molly mogła tylko skinąć głową. Łzy spływały jej po twarzy. Fabian i Gideon uśmiechnęli się do niej. Cień Jamesa Pottera spojrzał na Ginny i mrugnął. Młoda czarodziejka nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się do ducha ojca Harry'ego. Syriusz stał pomiędzy Potterami, obejmując oboje ramionami. Oczy Lily, spoczywające na jej synu, wypełniały łzy.

James trącił łokciem Syriusza, który spojrzał na niego. Szybko złapał o co chodzi i popatrzył na Weasleyów. Dojrzał Ginny i bezgłośnie powiedział „dziękuję". Nawet Lily odwróciła się na moment, by się do niej uśmiechnąć. Ginny poczuła, jakby właśnie przeszła pomyślnie test i jej serce radośnie zadrżało.

Dumbledore znów spojrzał w głąb Serca Hogwartu, gdzie stał samotny Harry. Stał spokojnie, a gdy patrzyli, wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce spodem dłoni do góry. Potem zgiął je w łokciach, skrzyżował i złożył na piersi z palcami na obojczykach, jakby się modlił.

Grzędy wypełniły się, a drzwi od komnaty powoli zamknęły. Harry zamarł, a w pokoju zapadła cisza. Minęła jedna chwila, potem druga.

Powoli obok Harry'ego zaczęła pojawiać się niewyraźna postać. Po pewnym czasie zgromadzeni zorientowali się, że to mężczyzna. Miał przyjazną twarz i inteligentne oczy. Mężczyzna obrócił się do Harry'ego i rozmawiał z nim, ale tak cicho, że nikt nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów.

Wielu zastanawiało się, co takiego mężczyzna mówi. Dumbledore rozpoznał widmo. To był mężczyzna z wizji Harry'ego.

Po rozmowie z Harrym starzec odwrócił się przodem do tłumu. Uśmiechnął się do nich, a napięcie, które zaczęło wzrastać, powoli uleciało. Dumbledore czuł, że ta zjawa jest czymś więcej niż tylko kolejnym duchem. Była w nim jakaś obecność, niezwykłe uczucie siły i miłości dobiegające z jego strony. Przelotnie spojrzał Dumbledore'owi w oczy i skinął mu głową.

Dumbledore poczuł się dziwnie radosny, jakby jego całe życie zostało osądzone i wydano pozytywny wyrok. Starzec przez moment przyglądał się Ginny i uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym skierował uwagę na tłum. Zaczął przemawiać do zgromadzonych.

- Zebraliście się tutaj, bowiem jesteście „mocą, której Czarny Pan nie zna". Pamiętajcie o tym zawsze, bo nasz syn wybrany polega na każdym z was. Od kobiety, która go kocha, przez rodziców, którzy za niego zginęli, po rodzinę, która adoptowała go i uczyniła jednym z nich. Wasza miłość i wsparcie, wasze poświęcenie i lojalność podtrzymują go i pomagają mu. Bez was jest nikim, rozbitkiem w morzu ludzkości, bez kotwicy. Kochajcie go, jak on was kocha. Jesteście tu, by stać się świadkami i by użyczyć waszej mocy wybranemu dziecku. Dziś zakończy się wypełnianie przepowiedni, a wy jesteście tego narzędziem!

Zapadła zszokowana cisza, a starzec rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Harry uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po komnacie. Nie zauważył tłumu ludzi i duchów, sprawdzając czy każda z grzęd jest zajęta. Feniksy zaczęły wydawać z siebie niski pomruk, który dało się zarówno odczuć, jak i usłyszeć.

Harry uniósł rękę i w jego dłoni pojawił się Miecz Gryffindora. Z góry piedestału wystrzeliło ciemne, niemal czarne światło, które zdawało się wzbijać aż do niebios, znikające gdzieś hen wysoko w ciemności nad komnatą. Harry cofnął się od piedestału i dziwnego światła, jakby go odrzucało. Obecni poczuli światło i wyczuli, że coś z nim nie tak. Miało w sobie coś z dementora, gdy wysysało szczęście ze wszystkich zgromadzonych.

Harry cofnął się jeszcze o krok, a na jego twarz wypłynął wyraz złości i determinacji. Światło było abominacją i planował coś z nim zrobić. Cisnął mieczem w kolumnę czarnego światła. Miecz Gryffindora zdawał się poruszać w zwolnionym tempie. Tłum westchnął, gdy cenna broń dotarła do końca swojego długiego, powolnego lotu.

Miecz dotknął promienia i zawisł ostrzem w dół, obracając się powoli. Z rąk Harry'ego wystrzeliły dwa promienie światła, które objęły miecz. Dźwięk dobiegający od feniksów wzniósł się na wyższe rejestry, gdy miecz skąpało jasnobłękitne światło. Przez moment zdawało się, jakby czerń i błękit zmagały się w boju, wreszcie kolumna światła zmieniła się na niebieską.

Jak jeden mąż tłum westchnął z ulgą, gdy padło na nich nowe światło. Radość i nadzieja wypełniał ich serca, gdy śpiew setek feniksów koił ich lęki.

Harry stał przez chwilę, patrząc jak miecz obraca się powoli w kolumnie niebieskiego światła. Wyglądał na dumnego z siebie i zadowolonego z rezultatów.

W nowym świetle można było zobaczyć pomieszczenie w całej okazałości. Ku zdumieniu Dumbledore'a sufitu wciąż nie sposób było dojrzeć. Grzędy z feniksami zdawały się iść ku górze w nieskończoność.

Dźwięki wydawane przez ptaki znów wzniosły się o oktawę wyżej. Dało się słyszeć nową pieśń, współgrającą z głośnym, stałym pomrukiem, który utrudniał wyłowienie jej dźwięków.

Harry przeszedł na bok piedestału. Położył jedną dłoń na górze, drugą trzymał przed piedestałem. Obie jego dłonie zdawały się płonąć jasną poświatą, jaśniejszą niż ta otaczająca jego ciało.

Przed postumentem zaczęły pojawiać się iskry, jasne błyski, które zaczynały się jakieś półtora metra od środka i zbiegały się w centralnym punkcie. Większość obserwujących myślała, że to zwykłe iskry, ale każda z nich pozostawiała coś za sobą, bo wkrótce w centralnym punkcie zaczął pojawiać się jakiś obiekt.

Dumbledore rozpoznał go jako pierwszy. Harry tworzył nowy Kryształ Dusz! Czas mijał, a niesamowite głosy feniksów dodawały magię do dzieła Harry'ego.

Po pół godzinie przed piedestałem lewitował pojedynczy klejnot wielkości kurzego jaja. Minęło kilka minut, podczas których Harry starannie badał kamień. Potem zebrał się w sobie i wrócił do pracy.

Dumbledore patrzył zmieszany, jak pojawiają się kolejne iskry. _Co Harry może jeszcze oddawać do kamienia?_ Zastanawiał się. Patrzył, jak Harry powoli tworzy metalową kratownicę wokół Kryształu, rozciągając ją około siedmiu centymetrów w górę, co upodobniło obiekt do rogu.

Po godzinie pracy Kryształ Dusz otaczała solidna metalowa kratownica i Harry przysunął się do promienia błękitnego światła, wciąż spowijającego miecz. Miecz poruszył się, jakby robił miejsce na klejnot. Kiedy wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce, zetknął się z wyrostkiem kratownicy. Z miejsca kontaktu wystrzeliła fontanna iskier, a w komnacie rozległo się dźwięczne uderzenie dzwonu.

Jak na komendę z gardeł wszystkich feniksów w komnacie wyrwała się ta sama pieśń, a błękitne światło zmieniło się w oślepiająco białe. Osłona utrzymująca widzów z daleka rozpłynęła się, a duchy zniknęły z wyrazem szczęścia na twarzach.

Harry zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i opadł na kolana. Wyczerpany zwiesił głowę, a Ginny skoczyła naprzód. Klęknęła przed nim i podtrzymała go.

Dumbledore podszedł, by przyjrzeć się mieczowi, ale nie dotykał go. Promień światła, w którym lewitowała broń, mógł mieć jeszcze inne właściwości. Spoglądając na broń dostrzegł, że Harry stworzył na końcu rękojeści idealną głowicę, której podstawę stanowił Kryształ Dusz.

Potem odwrócił się, by sprawdzić co z Harrym. Młody człowiek opierał się ciężko na Ginny z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie spał, ale wyraźnie wyczerpał swoje siły. Ginny mówiła do niego coś po cichu, a on powoli kiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

Molly ruszyła do przodu i to przełamało paraliż reszty obserwatorów tego niezwykłego spektaklu. Jak jeden mąż ruszyli do przodu, oglądając komnatę.

- Albusie – powiedziała Amelia Bones, podchodząc do dyrektora. – Czym jest ten pokój?

- Normalnie to pokój Życzeń. Dziś jednak to Serce Hogwartu – odparł. Widząc zmieszanie w jej oczach opowiedział jej legendę o Sercu i piedestale w centrum.

W międzyczasie Bill i Charlie Weasley uznali, że Harry może sobie być zaręczony z ich siostrą, ale naprawdę nie powinien drzemać na jej piersi w miejscach publicznych. Podciągnęli go za ramiona, ale gdy zwisł bezwładnie między nimi, zdali sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest wyczerpany. Z resztą rodziny depczącą im po piętach podążyli za Ronem i Hermioną do Pokoju Wspólnego i złożyli Harry'ego na jednej z kanap. Ginny usiadła w samą porę, by móc położyć głowę Harry'ego na swoich kolanach.

Pokój Wspólny był pełny, a ludzie rozkładali na podłodze materace i śpiwory. Przy takiej ilości ludzi w zamku miejsce do spania było problemem.

Molly wyczarowała śpiwory dla swojego potomstwa. Widząc, że Bill i Charlie dziwnie patrzą na Ginny, wsiadła na nich:

- No na miłość Merlina! Jesteście gorsi niż ja i wasz ojciec. Tak, wasza mała siostra jest zaręczona z Harrym. I tak, jestem pewna, że spała z nim więcej niż raz…

- Mamo! – krzyknęła Ginny z twarzą szkarłatną ze wstydu. Ron i Hermiona gapili się na Molly wstrząśnięci. Hermiona modliła się w duchu, by Molly nie włączyła ich do rozmowy.

- Cicho, Ginny. Czas, by twoi bracia zrozumieli, że nie jesteś małą dziewczynką – powiedziała Molly. Potem spojrzała wściekle na dwóch najstarszych synów, którzy przysuwali się do Harry'ego. Pod jej spojrzeniem wycofali się. – Harry jest częścią naszej rodziny. Wolałby zginąć, niż skrzywdzić Ginny – skarciła ich. – Naprawdę sądzicie, że wasz ojciec i ja nie zdajemy sobie sprawy z tego co się dzieje? Albo że nie położylibyśmy temu kresu, jeśli nie aprobowalibyśmy tego? Harry już kilkakrotnie narażał się, by uratować Ginny życie. Gdyby nie on w ogóle nie mielibyście siostry. Wybrała go, a on wybrał ją. A po tej wojnie zamierza ją poślubić. Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczajcie. A teraz włazić do śpiworów i jeśli którykolwiek z was naskoczy na Harry'ego to cisnę taką klątwą, że ruski miesiąc popamięta!

Bill i Charlie spojrzeli w ziemię. Bill pokręcił stopą.

- Przepraszam Ginny – wymamrotał.

- Ja też – dodał Charlie. – Chyba naprawdę już dorosłaś.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do nich. Wiedziała, że obaj chcieli dobrze. Po prostu do tej pory nikt nie powiedział im o tej sprawie tak w twarz. Interwencja Molly sprawiła, że Ginny nie będzie musiała potraktować braci upiorogackiem tego wieczoru. Spojrzała na mamę z wdzięcznością.

Molly spojrzała na kanapę, na której znajdowali się Harry i Ginny i rzuciła na nią lekkie zaklęcie powiększające, by mebel był wystarczająco szeroki dla nich obojga.

Harry uchylił jedno oko, gdy Ginny przekręciła się, by przytulić się do jego pleców.

- Co to były za krzyki? – spytał sennie.

Molly nachyliła się i odgarnęła mu włosy z twarzy.

- Nic, kochany. Śpij dalej – odpowiedziała, ale Harry jej nie słyszał. Już spał.

* * *

**6 kwietnia, Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort siedział w swojej komnacie, przeglądając mapy Hogwartu i Hogsmeade. Uniósł głowę, gdy wszedł Glizdogon z naręczem pergaminu.

- Melduj – polecił Voldemort.

Glizdogon zgiął się w pół.

- Wygląda na to, że udało nam się wprowadzić w błąd Ministerstwo i Zakon co do naszej liczebności. Ale zdołali sprowadzić do zamku dodatkowe siły. Podejrzewam, że wiedzą o naszym ataku – przerwał na chwilę, bojąc się tego, o czym miał za moment zameldować. – Wygląda też na to, że płatny zabójca, który miał dopaść Pottera, zawiódł i został schwytany – zakończył, kuląc się w oczekiwaniu na klątwę lub fizyczny cios. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zerknął znad pergaminu i ujrzał, że Voldemort lekceważąco macha ręką.

- To nie ma znaczenia, Glizdogonie. Nie spodziewałem się, by mu się udało. Ilu mamy ludzi, a ilu oni? – spytał zwodniczo spokojnym głosem.

- Według naszych najstaranniejszych szacunków obrońców zamku powinno być poniżej tysiąca. Co do naszych sił, zdołaliśmy podsunąć Zakonowi informacje, z których wynika że mamy tylko jedną trzecią rzeczywiście posiadanych ludzi. Dodatkowo nasze oddziały we Francji zakończyły mobilizację i czekają na rozkaz do wymarszu. Właściwie wszystkie nasze siły są gotowe do działania, Mój Panie.

- Tak – syknął Voldemort, a jego oczy zalśniły w mroku komnaty. – Jutro wieczorem będziemy jedli kolację w Hogwarcie. Wyślij sygnał „w gotowości".

Patrzył jak niski mężczyzna wybiega z pokoju, po czym zwrócił się do Nagini.

- Jutro, moja droga – powiedział w języku węży – będziesz mogła wybierać z mnóstwa świeżego mięsa.

Potężny wąż rozwinął się, wychynął zza tronu i pochylił wielki łeb przed swoim panem.

- Wielkie dzięki, Panie – odpowiedział.

* * *

**7 kwietnia, świt, Hogsmeade**

Nad Hogsmeade wstawało słońce. Senna wioska dopiero zaczęła się wybudzać, gdy poranną ciszę przerwało wycie syreny alarmowej. Ludzie wyskoczyli z łóżek, błyskawiczne się odziali i zebrali swoje dzieci.

Ministerstwo ostrzegło miasteczko po cichu, że tego dnia nastąpi ewakuacja. Niektórzy zastanawiali się, czy to ćwiczenia, ale inni wiedzieli. Ludzie zaczęli opuszczać domy, a drużyny aurorów chodziły po miasteczku w poszukiwaniu ludzi, którzy mogliby mieć problemy z samodzielnym dotarciem na Rynek. Z przeszło półtora tysiąca ludzi tylko setka postanowiła zostać i bronić szkoły. Pozostali stopniowo, dziesięcioosobowymi grupami, wysyłani byli świstoklikami do ministerialnego obozu przejściowego w południowej Anglii.

Nim nastała 8.00 całe Hogsmeade opustoszało. Kilku aurorów przeszukało miasteczko po raz ostatni, a potem także oni zniknęli.

* * *

**Świt, Hogwart, Pokój Wspólny**

Ginny obudziła się i odkryła, że leży na kanapie sama. Usiadła i rozejrzała się sennie. Godzina była wczesna, więc większość ludzi jeszcze spała. Dojrzała Harry'ego, który schodził schodami ze swojego dormitorium, gdzie poszedł, żeby wziąć prysznic. Miał na sobie te same szaty, w których pojawił się wczoraj, ale jego poświata wreszcie przygasła. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że jego narzeczona nie śpi. Ginny wstała z kanapy i podeszła do niego, uważając by nie nadepnąć nikogo ze śpiących na materacach.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie – powiedział cicho. – Gobliński kontyngent wkrótce przybędzie, tak samo jak ochotnicy z Hogsmeade. Chcę ich powitać, gdy się zjawią. Masz czas, żeby się wykąpać, jeśli chcesz. Proponuję, żebyś włożyła dzisiaj coś wygodnego. Zapomnij o szkolnych szatach.

- Poczekasz na mnie? – spytała.

- Zawsze – odparł po prostu.

Po piętnastu minutach skończyła prysznic i ubrała się w zeszłoroczny galowy mundur Brygady Feniksa. Zeszła na dół, a Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Niemal rok minął odkąd po raz ostatni miała na sobie ten mundur, a wciąż wywierał on na nim taki sam efekt. Właściwie teraz efekt był jeszcze silniejszy niż w zeszłym roku. Ginny urosła kilka centymetrów i zaokrągliła się dodatkowo w kilku wspaniałych miejscach.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego psotnie, zmierzając w jego kierunku. Wiedziała doskonale jak bardzo podoba mu się w tym mundurze.

Harry podskoczył, gdy na jego ramię opadła jakaś dłoń. Obrócił się i ujrzał Rona, również w mundurze.

- Rozkazałeś wszystkim włożyć mundury? – spytał Harry.

Ron wygładził swój mundur, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

- Uznałem to za dobry pomysł.

Harry z namysłem pokiwał głową.

- Może i masz rację. Sam bym go włożył, ale chyba nie powinienem.

- Lubię cię w mundurze, ale ten strój jest naprawdę fantastyczny – zapewniła Ginny, spoglądając na jego długie włosy, otwartą z przodu szatę i tatuaże.

- Stary, lepiej szybko się z nią ożeń, bo ona chyba nie będzie chciała za długo czekać – powiedział Ron ze śmiechem.

- Tak? A co z tobą i Mionką? – odgryzł się Harry.

- Co ze mną i z Ronem? – spytała zdumiona Hermiona, dołączając do towarzystwa. Ron zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu i zaczął się jąkać.

- Ron ci wszystko wyjaśni, Mionko. Ron, nie zapomnij zrobić pobudki Brygadzie. Nie sądzę, żeby chcieli dziś za długo spać. Chodź Gin, musimy powitać gości – rzekł Harry, biorąc Ginny za rękę. Wyszli, zostawiając zmieszaną Hermionę i bełkoczącego Rona.

* * *

**W pobliżu głównej bramy Hogwartu**

Harry i Ginny stali w milczeniu, obserwując szereg ludzi idących drogą do bramy. Gdy się zbliżyli dostrzegli Harry'ego we wspaniałych szatach, oczekującego ich z uśmiechem na ustach. Każdy z ochotników będzie później wspominał, że czuł się, jakby Harry uśmiechał się na powitanie właśnie do niego. Podniesieni na duchu weszli z animuszem na teren szkoły, gdzie zostali skierowani tam, gdzie najbardziej się przydadzą.

Dwadzieścia minut później kontyngent goblinów przybył na skraj antyteleportacyjnych osłon Hogwartu. Gobliny dysponowały własną formą magii bezróżdżkowej, ale w walce korzystały też z broni. Szybko uformowały kolumny marszowe i ruszyły do zamku. Pojedynczy goblin zbliżył się do Harry'ego i Ginny. Widząc zbliżającego się goblina Harry zrobił krok naprzód i położył dłoń na sercu.

- Tarmacu, witam cię w imieniu Ministerstwa Magii. Niech twoje ostrze zmiażdży twych wrogów – powiedział, używając rytualnego pozdrowienia goblińskiego wojownika.

Tarmac przez moment wydawał się zaskoczony, ale powtórzył ten gest.

- Harry Potterze, witam cię w imieniu Narodu Goblińskiego. Niech twoje ostrze zmiażdży twych wrogów – odpowiedział i spojrzał z ciekawością na Ginny.

- Jeden z moich oficerów i partnerka, Ginewra Weasley – rzekł Harry w odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane pytanie.

- Ginewro Weasley, witam cię w imieniu Narodu Goblińskiego. Niech twoje ostrze zmiażdży twych wrogów – rzekł Tarmac z niskim ukłonem.

Ginny skinęła głową. Zgodnie z goblińskim protokołem kobieta nie musiała formalnie odpowiadać na to pozdrowienie.

Tarmac wpatrywał się w nią przez moment, po czym znów zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

- Harry Potterze, w twojej partnerce jest stal i ogień. Nie zazdroszczę ci jej opanowywania – uśmiechnął się nie pokazując zębów.

Harry i Remus mieli kilka wykładów dla Brygady Feniksa na temat goblinów, więc Ginny rozumiała, że Tarmac nie próbuje jej obrazić. Mimo tej wiedzy poczuła, że wzbiera w niej gniew. Jednak jej myśli przerwał śmiech Harry'ego.

- Być może, Tarmacu, ale czuję, że to ona będzie mnie opanowywać, nie na odwrót. Wejdźmy do środka, by poznać pozostałych dowódców – zaproponował Harry.

Gdy odeszli od bramy, dwa skrzydła zatrzasnęły się, a kilka masywnych belek opadło, by je zablokować.

* * *

**Anglia, nieznana lokalizacja**

Voldemort stał w milczeniu, gdy jego słudzy zbliżali się do niego. Pierwszy mężczyzna ukłonił się nisko i ostrożnie zdjął ze swojego pana czarną szatę. Wówczas podszedł drugi niosąc szkarłatną szatę. Obaj ukłonili się i pomogli przywdziać nowe odzienie.

Kiedy szata znalazła się na swoim miejscu, obaj mężczyźni odstąpili. Zbliżył się trzeci, niosąc różdżkę i uchwyt na nią na srebrnej tacy. Voldemort wysunął prawe przedramię.

Pierwszy mężczyzna ostrożnie odsunął rękaw szaty, podczas gdy drugi przypiął uchwyt do przedramienia drżącymi rękami.

Nagini pełzała niecierpliwie po pomieszczeniu, patrząc na przygotowania swojego pana.

- Cierpliwości, moja droga – rzekł do niej Voldemort, biorąc swoją różdżkę i wsuwając ją w uchwyt. – Już niemal jesteśmy gotowi.

Do komnaty wszedł Glizdogon i ukłonił się nisko.

- Wszystko jest jak mój Pan rozkazał – zameldował. – Gwardia się zebrała i oczekuje przybycia mojego Pana.

- Wspaniale! Doskonale! Chodź Glizdogonie, powitamy moją gwardię – odpowiedział radośnie Voldemort, a słudzy pospiesznie nałożyli mu na ramiona szkarłatną pelerynę z kapturem.

* * *

**Molly i Serena**

Serena rozmawiała w Wielkiej Sali ze swoim mężem, gdy dostrzegła, że Molly Weasley zmierza w jej stronę w wyrazem determinacji w oczach.

Uśmiechnęła się do męża i poklepała go z czułością po policzku, co, jak świetnie wiedziała, rozzłości go. Wciąż boczył się po zeszłonocnej kłótni. Chciał, żeby opuściła zamek, a ona odmówiła. Poklepanie go po policzku w ten sposób sprawi, że zostawi ją na tak długo, by mogła się uporać z Molly.

Severus skinął Molly nieznacznie głową i przepchnął się koło niej. Serena uśmiechnęła się do starszej kobiety. Spędziła sporo czasu z niektórymi jej dziećmi przez ostatnie dwa lata, a to sprawiło, że miała dla niej ogromny szacunek.

- Molly, miło cię znowu widzieć.

- Ciebie też, Sereno, choć wolałabym, żeby okoliczności naszego spotkania nie były tak ponure. Rozmawiałam rano z Madam Pomfrey, która zasugerowała, żebym zwróciła się do ciebie. Jej zdaniem będziesz miała ze mnie większy pożytek tutaj, niż ona w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Serena zmarszczyła brwi.

- Molly, masz jakiś trening medyczny? Wielka Sala ma być dodatkowym szpitalem.

- Jestem w pełni wykwalifikowaną położną i mam za sobą podstawowe zajęcia pielęgniarstwa. A to, że zrezygnowałam z kariery, by wychowywać dzieci, nie oznacza, że zapomniałam czego się nauczyłam.

Serena uśmiechnęła się. Jako położna Molly nie będzie się bała krwi, a jej dodatkowy trening pielęgniarski też na pewno pomoże.

- Znakomicie – odpowiedziała. – Przede wszystkim zorganizuj ochotników z czwartego roku. Będą przynosić zapasy z lochów i rannych. Mogłabyś objąć nad nimi dowodzenie? Dzięki temu nie będę się musiała tym martwić. Kiedy ranni zaczną napływać, będziemy cię tu potrzebować. Do tego czasu niech znoszą eliksiry i koce, które złożyliśmy w magazynie przy laboratorium eliksirów.

Molly energicznie pokiwała głową. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest wielkim wojownikiem, ale jej talenty organizacyjne były legendarne, a szkolenie położnej na pewno się przyda przy pomaganiu rannym.

Kiedy Molly ruszyła zorganizować swoją grupę, Serena rozejrzała się, by sprawdzić co ma jeszcze do zrobienia. Zmrużyła oczy, widząc jak Wan Chang rozstawia łóżka. Potem przypomniała sobie, jak Harry ją uleczył. Potrząsnęła głową i zabrała się za kolejne zadanie tego długiego, ciężkiego dnia.

* * *

**Hogsmeade, rano**

Około kilometra na południe od miasteczka znajdowało się pole, niegdyś uprawiane. Obecnie używano go jako lądowiska. Normalnie świstoklik nie robił hałasu. Jednak tego dnia, gdy przybywały w ten sposób setki ludzi, brzmiało to, jakby atmosfera była rozrywana na strzępy.

Voldemort i jego gwardia przybyli wkrótce po pierwszej fali jego armii. Armia to oczywiście dość swobodnie stosowany w tym wypadku termin. To była raczej banda. Utrzymanie ich pod kontrolą wymagało całej mocy Voldemorta. Glizdogon z własnej inicjatywy wysłał kilku Śmierciożerców na zwiad do Hogsmeade. Była to z jego strony zuchwałość, ale Voldemort po przybyciu uznał to za mądre posunięcie. Poza tym na lądowisko dotarła dopiero pierwsza fala, dwie wciąż czekały w odległym miejscu zbiórki na rozkaz.

* * *

**Hogwart, późny ranek**

Molly poleciała skrzatom, by oddzieliły mały kawałek Wielkiej Sali i wstawiły tam stoły, z których ludzie mogli korzystać. Na innych stołach wystawiła jedzenie w formie szwedzkiego stołu, żeby ludzie mogli się szybko posilić.

Harry właśnie wybierał sobie jedzenie z Ginny i resztą przyjaciół, gdy nagle zesztywniał. Ginny spojrzała na niego z troską. Jego oczy patrzyły gdzieś w dal, jakby nasłuchiwał odległych dźwięków.

Po chwili drgnął i rzucił do Rona:

- Na pozycje. Mamy około godziny, nim się tu pojawią.

Ron skinął głową, a Harry odłożył talerz i wybiegł z Sali.

Ron rzucił szybkie zaklęcie i głośny, dwutonowy dźwięk dzwonu poniósł się przez zamkowe korytarze. Skinął głową pozostałym i popędził za Harrym. W międzyczasie Brygada Feniksa i oddziały ministerialne zajmowały pospiesznie przydzielone im stanowiska.

* * *

**Wieża Astronomiczna, późny ranek**

Podążyli za Harrym na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej. Stał tam i patrzył w kierunku Hogsmeade. Na horyzoncie kłęby czarnego dymu wzbijały się w niebo.

Hogsmeade płonęło.

Poniżej słyszeli nawoływania i rozkazy, gdy Brygada i Siły Obrony zajmowały swoje miejsca na blankach.

Harry obrócił się do Rona i pozostałych.

- Ron, dołącz do Brygady. Wiesz co masz robić i nie możesz robić tego stąd – powiedział z napięciem w głosie.

Ron wydawał się rozdarty. To był jego najlepszy kumpel, jego brat i nie chciał go zostawiać. Złapał Harry'ego w objęcia.

- Harry, dopiero się przyzwyczaiłem, że jesteś moim bratem. Lepiej nie rób nic głupiego – powiedział, usiłując powstrzymać łzy.

- Ron, dziś wszystko się skończy, w taki lub inny sposób. Ale nie zrobię nic głupiego. Zaopiekuj się Mionką i Ginny w moim imieniu, dobra?

Ron skinął niepewnie głową. Puścił go i odwrócił się, myśląc, że może już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Gdy Ron ruszył w stronę schodów, na górze pojawili się Severus, Amelia i Dumbledore. Widząc Harry'ego z Ginny i Hermioną, postanowili dać im kilka minut prywatności.

Hermiona rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję. Emocje nie pozwalały jej powiedzieć słowa. Odsunęła się lekko i spojrzała mu w oczy, starając się przekazać mu swoje myśli i uczucia bez użycia słów. Kiedy uśmiechnął się łagodnie i dotknął jej policzka, ona zamknęła oczy i skinęła głową. Puściła go, odsunęła się, zerknęła na Ginny i poszła do Rona.

Harry spojrzał na Ginny, a wszystkie swoje uczucia zawarł w tym spojrzeniu.

- Gin, chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że jesteś wyjątkową kobietą. Kocham cię bardziej, niż mogę to wyrazić. Jeśli coś by się st…

- Niech cię szlag, Harry Potterze – powiedziała ostro, machając mu przed nosem wyciągniętym palcem. – Nie myśl tak i nie mów tak, do cholery! Wrócisz. Słyszysz mnie? Masz do mnie wrócić!

Po twarzy pociekły jej łzy. Wreszcie wypuściła te uczucia, które tak długo w sobie dusiła. Harry czuł, jak dygocze przytulona do niego. _Przeklęty niech będzie ten los!_ pomyślał. _Nie chcę tego robić! Czemu nie mogę mieć normalnego życia?_

Odsunął się od Ginny na tyle, by spojrzeć w jej oczy i zapamiętać dokładnie rysy jej twarzy. Kiedy zaczęła mówić, położył jej palec na ustach i pokręcił głową.

Otarł jej łzy z policzków, delikatnie musnął ustami jej wargi, a potem puścił ją, odsunął się od niej i spojrzał na Rona.

Rozumiejąc niewypowiedzianą prośbę, Ron podszedł do siostry, otoczył ją ramieniem i poprowadził do zejścia. Kiedy trójka nastolatków wyszła, na ich miejsce przyszedł Severus i pozostali.

- Jest ich więcej niż myśleliśmy. Znacznie więcej – mruknął Harry, gdy Severus stanął u jego boku. Spoglądali na miasto i nadchodzącą czarną falę, która zdawała się zakrywać cały horyzont. Amelia wstrzymała oddech, widząc rozmiar armii, z którą przyjdzie im się mierzyć.

* * *

**Mur przy głównej bramie, późny ranek**

Brygada Feniksa i ochotnicy z Hogsmeade byli rozmieszczeni na blankach w pobliżu głównej bramy. Ron, Hermiona i Ginny dołączyli do nich wkrótce po zajęciu przez drużyny swoich pozycji.

Ron spojrzał na braci, którzy dołączyli do niego na murze i polecił Fredowi i George'owi aktywować ich bagienne pułapki. Bliźniacy aktywowali je zaklęciami, a następnie zasygnalizowali, by wypuścić Winorośl Wściekłości do Zakazanego Lasu.

Ludzie na blankach jeszcze nie widzieli nadciągających Śmierciożerców, ale wiedzieli, że ci nadchodzą. Ron zerknął na dziedziniec, gdzie do bitwy szykowały się gobliny. Tego ranka postanowiono, że gobliny otrzymają zadanie obrony bramy, gdyby została zniszczona. Ich styl walki łączący magię i broń białą, był idealny w takiej sytuacji.

Nad ich głowami niebo zapełniło się feniksami z Serca Hogwartu, w którym spędziły noc. Ich pieśń wzmacniała obrońców i wlewała w ich serca nadzieję.

Charlie, Bill, Percy i Artur skinęli głowami Ronowi, gdy zajmowali swoje pozycje. W pobliżu dwie drużyny grenadierów rozdzieliły się, by obsłużyć cztery armaty. Większość pocisków było zwykłymi eksplodującymi ładunkami, jednak do każdego działa dołączono też dwadzieścia specjalnych nabojów przygotowanych przez bliźniaków Weasleyów.

Ginny i Hermiona już otrząsnęły się po pożegnaniu z Harrym i teraz szły wzdłuż murów sprawdzając wszystko i uspokajając zbyt nerwowych ludzi. Jack Parsons obserwował wszystko z dziedzińca zza goblinów. Miał przy sobie grupkę czwartoroczniaków, którzy mieli przenosić wiadomości od niego.

* * *

**Droga z Hogsmeade do Hogwartu**

W oddali majaczył cichy, ciemny zamek. Pierwsza fala Śmierciożerców podążała drogą. Ich plany był prosty. Siłą wedrzeć się do zamku, zabić wszystko co się rusza, nie zostawiać nikogo przy życiu.

Zatrzymali się kilkaset metrów od zamku i czekali w milczeniu przez moment. Za ich plecami stały jeszcze dwie takie grupy. Na jakiś niewidoczny sygnał przeszło tysiąc Śmierciożerców ruszyło do ataku.

* * *

**Szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej**

Harry patrzył beznamiętnie, jak z gardła pierwszej fali Śmierciożerców wyrywa się wrzask i napastnicy szarżują na zamek. Gdy dotarli na odpowiednią odległość przemówiła artyleria i z armat uniosły się obłoki dymu. Eksplozje w stłoczonych szeregach napastników z łatwością eliminowały dwudziestu Śmierciożerców na razy.

Harry pragnął być na dole z Ronem i jego rodziną, ale wiedział, że nie może. To była ta chwila, na którą szykował się Ron. W tej walce Harry miał tylko jedno zadanie i musiał czekać, aż nadejdzie jego chwila.

Armaty przemawiały raz za razem, aż wreszcie gęsty dym zakrył bramę przed wzrokiem Harry'ego. Widział padających Śmierciożerców, gdy pociski siały spustoszenie w ich szeregach. Co jakiś czas stosowano specjalną amunicję. Duszące sieci i pociski odłamkowe kosiły dużą liczbę wrogów lub zamykały ich wewnątrz zaciskających się bez końca sznurów.

* * *

**Brama w murach Hogwartu**

Ron przez chwilę obserwował efekty użycia armat, wreszcie zdecydował się dodać coś jeszcze.

- TARCZE! – ryknął.

Wzdłuż murów do życia obudziły się tarcze, gdy odpowiedzialni za nie członkowie drużyn wznosili zaklęcia. Hogwart został otoczony na całej długości murów tymi potężnymi, buczącymi tarczami, które tak dobrze spisały się w poprzednim roku.

Jednak w przeciwieństwie do zeszłego roku nie było możliwości obracania tarcz. Teraz tarczowi musieli opuścić zaklęcia ochronne, nim kto inny mógł zająć ich miejsce. Gdy nadchodząca horda weszła w zasięg, zaklęcia zaczęły fruwać w tę i z powrotem między obrońcami i atakującymi.

Ron zebrał się w sobie widząc, że napastnicy przerzucają eksplodujące zaklęcia nad tarczami i po ich stronie padają pierwsi ranni.

Gdy napastnicy podeszli bliżej, grenadierzy zaczęli ciskać Granaty Weasleyów. Eksplozje wywoływały straty wśród wroga, ale ten również odpowiadał ogniem. Ron skrzywił się, gdy po jednym z eksplodujących zaklęć grenadier z zapasem granatów dosłownie wyparowali na wschodniej części muru. Tarcza padła, a armata zamilkła, uszkodzona.

Widząc tę eksplozję Jack Parsons zwrócił się do Moody'ego:

- Al, weź drużynę z kompanii Hotel, żeby zatkać tę dziurę.

Alastor skinął głową, żeby wydać komendę gońcowi.

Na murach czwartoroczniacy chwytali rannych i za pomocą świstoklików przenosili ich do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

**Wielka Sala**

Molly siedziała niespokojnie, podczas gdy mury zamku drżały od ognia armat i wybuchów. Teraz, tak jak inni w tym pomieszczeniu, mogła tylko czekać i modlić się. To zmieniło się chwilę później, gdy rozległy się krzyki i zaczęli napływać ranni, niektórzy o własnych siłach, inni sprowadzani świstoklikami przez uczniów lub innych ochotników.

Molly podbiegła do jednego ucznia, który właśnie przybył. To nie były proste zaklęcia, a raczej takie, które zabijały i okaleczały. Mundur Brygady Feniksa wisiał w strzępach, pokryty krwią. W brzuchu widniała głęboka rana, a skóra wokół niego przybrała kolor węgla. Molly podała środek przeciwbólowy zastrzykiem i wezwała uzdrowiciela. To wymagało umiejętności większych, niż te przez nią posiadane.

Uzdrowiciel podbiegł i zaczął pracować nad uczniem. Po minucie spojrzał na Molly i pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. Niektórych obrażeń po prostu nie dało się wyleczyć.

* * *

**Szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej, południe**

Harry zmruży oczy na widok eksplozji na wschodniej części muru. Ruszył się, chcą iść na pomoc, ale natychmiast powstrzymała go dłoń. Dumbledore spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Harry, jeszcze nie nadszedł twój czas – przypomniał mu, przekrzykując hałas bitwy toczącej się u ich stóp. Obaj skrzywili się, gdy eksplozja zakołysała jedną z części zamku. Na ich oczach Wieża Wróżbiarstwa zawaliła się do środka. Śmierciożercy współpracowali przy użyciu zaklęć wybuchowych, którymi atakowali zamek.

W Harrym wezbrała wściekłość, a jego ciało rozbłysło białym światłem. Podbiegł do parapetu i wychylił się, by ocenić uszkodzenia odniesione przez zamek. Gdy dotknął muru, jego ręka rozbłysła. Rozległ się głos dzwonu i pojawił się Miecz Gryffindora. Dłoń Harry'ego wystrzeliła i złapał za rękojeść, nim broń zdążyła upaść. Oparł mur o ścianę i zrobił krok w tył.

Po chwili goniec wpadł na szczyt i przypadł do dyrektora. Przekazał mu wiadomość i popędził z powrotem.

- Musimy iść. Potrzebują nas na dole – powiedział Dumbledore z oczami wypełnionymi bólem.

Harry zwiesił głowę. Wiedział, że w końcu do tego dojdzie. Że w końcu zostanie sam.

- Wiem, Albusie. Niech cię Merlin strzeże, przyjacielu – powiedział.

Dumbledore położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Wiem, że nie zawsze się zgadzaliśmy, ale chcę powiedzieć, że jesteś dla mnie niczym wnuk. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny, mój chłopcze.

Harry spojrzał na niego i skinął głową z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił do obserwowania bitwy w dole. W oddali widział zbliżające się siły co najmniej dwukrotnie większe niż te, z którymi mierzyli się do tej pory. Stał i patrzył na zbliżającego się wroga. Nawet nie dostrzegł, kiedy odeszli Albus, Severus i Amelia.

Jego chwila zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.

* * *

**Wielka Sala**

Molly opatrywała mężczyznę z paskudną raną ciętą na nodze, gdy w zamku rozległ się wrzask. Podniosła oczy w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak do Sali wpada kilku Śmierciożerców. Patrzyła z niedowierzaniem, jak zabijają kolejnych rannych. Padła na ziemię, gdy zaklęcia pofrunęły w jej stronę.

Serena odwróciła głowę, słysząc krzyki. Widząc Śmierciożerców wyciągnęła różdżkę. Jednak zanim zdołała ją wycelować, wiedziała, że jest za późno. Patrzyła, jakby z zewnątrz, nawet z lekką ciekawością, jak chorobliwie zielone światło zaklęcia śmierci pędziło w jej stronę.

- NIE! - krzyknął ktoś.

Jakaś postać skoczyła przed Serenę. Krzyki lżej rannych, którzy walczyli z napastnikami wyrwały ją z tego stanu i nie zauważyła dokąd pomknęła wymierzona w nią klątwa.

Bez zastanowienia wysłała Reducto w mężczyznę, który usiłował ją zabić. Niestety dla niego to samo zrobiło kilku uczniów. Śmierciożerca dosłownie eksplodował w deszczu krwi, kości i innych tkanek.

Molly złapała znajdującego się w pobliżu czwartoroczniaka.

- Znajdź Alastora Moody'ego i powiedz mu, ze mamy Śmierciożerców w Wielkiej Sali. RUCHY!

Gdy uczeń wypadł z Sali, Molly obróciła się i ujrzała, jak Serena osuwa się na kolana.

Mistrzyni Eliksirów odwróciła ciało dziewczyny, która przyjęła na siebie zaklęcie śmierci, by ocalić nauczycielkę, która jej nie ufała. Załkała, w patrząc w nieruchome, martwe oczy Wan Chang. Wzięła jej ciało w ramiona i kołysała się w przód i w tył, niezdolna pojąć cokolwiek poza jej żalem.

Nie miała pojęcia jak długo tak klęczała. Kiedy ktoś zaczął nią potrząsać, uniosła nierozumiejące oczy. Piekące ciosy w policzek przywróciły jej nieco przytomności umysłu i spojrzała w zatroskane oczy Molly Weasley.

- Sereno, wiem, że to boli, ale musisz się pozbierać. Potem będzie czas na żałobę. Teraz napływa coraz więcej rannych. Nie pomożesz już tej dziewczynie, ale możesz pomóc innym - w miarę jak mówiła, Molly odrywała ręce młodej kobiety od ciała martwej dziewczyny i pomogła jej wstać. - Sereno? Słuchasz mnie? Mamy rannych, którzy potrzebują pomocy. Rozumiesz?

- Tak... rozumiem - odrzekła ochryple Serena.

Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na martwą dziewczynę u swych stóp i podeszła, by pomóc napływającym rannym.

* * *

**Dziedziniec**

- Panie Moody! - krzyknął czwartoroczniak. - Mamy wroga w Wielkiej Sali!

Moody i Jack spojrzeli po sobie.

- Drużyna Blaise'a musiała zostać pokonana przy tunelu do Miodowego Królestwa. Chłopcze - warknął - znajdź McPhersona z Kompanii Golf i powiedz mu, że ma wesprzeć Blaise'a w północnym korytarzu. Powiedz mu też, że mogą tam trwać walki. Ruchy!

Polecił kolejnemu gońcowi, by przekazał rozkaz zdjęcia dwóch ministerialnych kompanii z północnego muru, bo z tamtej strony jak na razie nic się nie działo.

Głuchy huk odbił się od zamkowych murów i Jack odwrócił się w samą porę, by ujrzeć jak brama wejściowa niebezpiecznie wygina się do środka.

- Alastorze, będziemy potrzebować pomocy. Brama nie wytrzyma. Zacznijmy ściągać z murów niezwiązane walką kompanie.

* * *

**Na drodze do Hogwartu**

Pierwszy legion Voldemorta stopniał o połowę, ale zdołał wywołać spore szkody. Kiedy dołączył do nich wreszcie drugi i trzeci legion, ich liczebność wzrosła do przeszło dwóch i pół tysiąca Śmierciożerców.

Trudno powiedzieć czy Śmierciożercy zaczęli wypalać zaklęcia tłukące w bramę specjalnie czy przypadkiem. Brama była otoczona tarczami i osłonami, ale żadna czarodziejska osłona nie mogła wytrzymać takiego naporu. W końcu poddała się i pod naporem ugięła do wewnątrz.

* * *

**Mury w okolicach głównej bramy**

- ZMIANA TARCZ! - krzyknął Ron. Nie chciał wydawać tej komendy, ale wraz ze wzrostem siły ataku, tarcze zaczęły się załamywać. Tarcze opadły tylko na chwilę, ale to wystarczyło, by pół tuzina ochotników i członków Brygady odniosło obrażenia, nim nowe tarcze osłoniły obrońców murów.

Ron dostrzegł, że Percy pada. Zacisnął zęby i zignorował to. Chwilę później do Percy'ego podbiegł uczeń i zabrał go świstoklikiem do szpitala. Hermiona dostała w nogę i ciężko utykała, ale wciąż walczyła. Luna została ewakuowana znacznie wcześniej, ucierpiała w eksplozji grenadiera.

Ku zaskoczeniu Rona dołączyli do nich dyrektor, profesor Severus Snape i Amelia Bones. Severus skinął dyrektorowi głową i natychmiast zajął opuszczoną pozycję na blankach.

Z głośnym hukiem brama padła do wewnątrz.

Wybuch zwalił Rona z nóg. Wstał oszołomiony i rozejrzał się po innych, podnoszących się na nogi. Severus Snape nie wstawał.

Ron zmarszczył brwi, gdy ochotnik podbiegł pochylony do Snape'a i rzucił na niego świstoklik. Para zniknęła, a dodatkowe kompanie z Ministerstwa podeszły i zajęły puste miejsca w linii.

* * *

**Na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej**

Harry nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Zmienił się w Skrzydło i zerwał do lotu. Chwilę później z nieba spłynął Fawkes i chwycił miecz. Skrzydło zaczął wznosić się spiralą w górę. _Musze położyć temu kres_, pomyślał.

* * *

**Dziedziniec**

Kiedy brama się zawaliła, gobliny wkroczyły do akcji. Popędziły na Śmierciożerców wlewających się przez bramę, wymachując toporami i rzucając własną, dość paskudną wersję zaklęcia tnącego.

Gobliny odepchnęły Śmierciożerców i utrzymały ich na tyle długo, by profesor McGonagall i Flitwick zdołali zablokować dziurę kilkoma wyczarowanymi blokami kamienia. Ale nie zdołali zrobić tego idealnie i zostało kilka przerw. I przez jedną z nich profesor Flitwick został trafiony zaklęciem śmierci.

Kolejne zaklęcie eksplodujące dosięgnęło McGonagall ciskając ją plecami na mur zamkowy.

* * *

**Mury przy głównej bramie**

- PATRZCIE! - wrzasnął ktoś. Ron obrócił się i aż zatoczył z bólu, gdy ujrzał jak Wieża Astronomiczna przechyla się w prawo i zawala się, grzebiąc pod sobą sporą część zachodniego muru i jego obrońców.

- HARRY! - wydarła się Ginny i ruszyła w tamtą stronę, ale Dumbledore ją przytrzymał. Spojrzał jej w oczy z ponurą miną. - Ginewro, jeśli to ma być kres światłości, to walcz! Weź ze sobą ilu zdołasz, dla Harry'ego.

Otarła ze złością łzy i skinęła głową staremu czarodziejowi. Zacisnęła zęby i odwróciła się z powrotem do wroga, pozwalając by przepływała przez nią wściekłość. Wybrała cel i rzuciła ulepszonego upiorogacka, którego wymyśliła z pomocą Hermiony. Jej bezradna ofiara zatoczyła się, gdy z jej nosa zaczął wychodzić nietoperz. Zwierzę wydostało się do połowy i eksplodowało. Bezgłowe ciało padło na ziemię.

- Dobra robota, Ginny! - krzyknął Bill z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Ginny uniosła wargę i warknęła, ruszając na kolejnego Śmierciożercę.

* * *

**Harry spotyka Voldemorta**

Skrzydło krążył wysoko nad zamkiem, obserwując rozgrywającą się na ziemi bitwę. Sytuacja ustabilizowała się i obrońcy utrzymywali pozycje, choć z trudnością. Rozejrzał się po polu bitwy w poszukiwaniu Voldemorta. Wiedział, że jeśli go odnajdzie, będzie mógł to zakończyć, w taki lub inny sposób.

Jednak bystre oczy feniksa nie spostrzegły Voldemorta wśród atakujących. Gdzie on był? Spoglądając dalej, jakieś dwieście metrów od bitwy, dojrzał mała grupkę Śmierciożerców zgrupowaną wokół odziano na czerwono postaci.

Skrzydło aż się wzdrygnął. Voldemorta strzegło około trzydziestu Śmierciożerców! Krzyknął i złożył skrzydła, by zanurkować na wroga. Ne dostrzegł, że setka spośród krążących nad zamkiem feniksów przyłączyła się do niego. Pozostałe ptaki zaatakowały Śmierciożerców, usiłujących wedrzeć się do zamku.

Zaskoczony Voldemort zanurkował, gdy on i jego gwardia zostali nagle zaatakowani przez feniksy. Ponad ćwierć setki ptaków uderzyło w Nagini, rozdzierając gigantycznego węża. Skrzydło wylądował i zmienił się w człowieka.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i zdołał wypalić dwa błyskawiczne zaklęcia, nim Voldemort zdołał zareagować.

- Morbus Vigra! – krzyknął młody czarodziej, celując w Voldemorta. Nie przyniosło to żadnych widocznych efektów, a Harry szybko poprawił bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem tłukącym w bark Voldemorta.

Feniksy atakujące Nagini znów wzbiły się w powietrze. Wąż leżał dziesięć metrów dalej, rzucając się w przedśmiertelnych konwulsjach.

Voldemort wrzasnął, gdy potężne zaklęcie tłukące odwróciło go, nim zdołał wznieść tarczę. Jedna ręka zwisała mu złamana u boku.

Voldemort warknął i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Avada Kedavra! – krzyknął. Z głośnym pyknięciem jego różdżka błysnęła, a potem wyleciał z niej potok rzepy. Voldemort wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym szalonym obrotem sprawy.

Harry spokojnie schował różdżkę do uchwytu.

- Witaj, Tom. Cieszę się, że do nas dziś dołączyłeś – odezwał się, jakby omawiał pogodę.

- POTTER! – ryknął Voldemort. – NIGDY NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE TYM IMIENIEM!

- Ale to twoje imię, Tom. Wiesz, cały ten harmider wokół czystej krwi jest dość głupawy. Nie wiem po co ci to wszystko, zwłaszcza, że sam nie jesteś czystej krwi.

- GŁUPCZE! JESTEM DZIEDZICEM SLYTHERINA I ZREALIZUJĘ JEGO WIELKIE DZIEŁO!

Harry przekrzywił głowę i popatrzył na Czarnego Pana z obrzydzeniem.

- Wiesz, nie jestem pewien czemu wszyscy tak się ciebie boją. Nie jesteś nikim więcej niż małym zagubionym chłopcem. Jesteś impulsywny, mściwy i nie za mądry. Kurczę, przecież nawet nie jesteś już człowiekiem, prawda? Sam Slytherin nie mógłby patrzeć na ciebie bez obrzydzenia. Mówisz, że jesteś jego dziedzicem? Slytherin splunąłby w twarz takiemu czarodziejowi półkrwi jak ty.

Kiedy Voldemort warknął na niego, Harry uniósł dłoń i wymamrotał:

- Spensa circumvenio judico.

Nad Voldemortem i Harry pojawiła się kopuła osłony osądu. Złotą kopułę przetykały krzyżujące się srebrne linie, a wydawany przez nią dźwięk tłumił odgłosy toczącej się nieopodal bitwy. Voldemort zrobił wielkie oczy, widząc ten pokaz magii bezróżdżkowej

Feniksy atakujące gwardię Voldemorta wzbiły się w górę, pozostawiając Śmierciożercom swobodę ruchów. Ku swojemu zdumieniu ujrzeli, że ich pan znajduje się pod dziwną osłoną. Kilku jego podwładnych postanowiło sforsować barierę, ale natychmiast po jej dotknięciu wyparowali.

- ZABIJCIE GO, SŁUDZY! – ryknął Voldemort, przekrzykując pomruk osłony.

Harry chuchnął na paznokcie i wypolerował je o szatę, tymczasem Śmierciożercy usiłowali dosięgnąć go jakimś zaklęciem lub klątwą. Przynajmniej wydawało im się, że ciskają klątwy. Niektóre różdżki eksplodowały, z innych tryskały strumienie wody lub potoki orzeszków ziemnych. Dzięki Wirusowi Różdżkowemu Harry unieszkodliwił wszystkie różdżki w pobliżu, włączając w to jego i Voldemorta.

- Tom, zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja, tak jak miało być – rzekł spokojnie Harry.

- Więc nauczyłeś się kilku sztuczek, co, Potter? – odparł Voldemort. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia. I tak cię zabiję!

Warknął i wyciągnął różdżkę do przodu.

- Avada Kedavra! – krzyknął. Różdżka rozżarzyła się do czerwoności i zaczęła emitować trzaski. Czarny Pan syknął z bólu i wypuścił ją. Harry wywrócił oczami, widząc tę głupotę. Różdżka wciąż rozżarzała się, wreszcie spłonęła.

- Maxime flamma comburo – syknął Voldemort, wyciągając zdrowe ramię. Czerwony blask otoczył na chwilę jego dłoń. Wystrzelił z niej płomień, który uderzył z Harry'ego, nim ten zdołał zareagować. Harry zanurkował i wyczarował wodę, by ugasić płomienie na rękach i nogach. Nie przestając się obracać na ziemi, odpowiedział zaklęciem tnącym, które Voldemort odbił tarczą.

Obaj czarodzieje wymieniali zaklęcia z oszołamiającą szybkością. Kopuła zaczęła jarzyć się i dźwięczeć jak dzwon, gdy absorbowała kolejne trafiające w nią zaklęcia. Hałas wywoływany przez ten jeden jedyny pojedynek, tą tytaniczną bitwę, wystarczył, by zamarła cała walka, nawet ta toczona w zamku. Nikt nie widział co się dzieje pod kopułą, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli. To była właściwa bitwa, która zadecyduje o wyniku wojny.

* * *

**Mur przy głównej bramie**

Gdy wszyscy obrócili się, by obserwować walkę toczoną pod dziwną kopułą, na polu walki zaległa cisza. Ginny czuła jednocześnie ulgę i przerażenie. Harry przeżył zniszczenie Wieży Astronomicznej, ale teraz stał twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem.

Dumbledore podbiegł do krawędzi muru i patrzył, jak osłona osądu dźwięczy i jaśnieje, absorbując kolejne zaklęcia. To była pradawna magia światła, przekraczająca nawet jego wiedzę i umiejętności.

Setki feniksów krążyły nad kopułą, śpiewając pieść, która wzmacniała osłonę i wlewała nadzieję w serca obrońców. Sekundy mijały jak lata, minuty jak eony, gdy wrogowie i przyjaciele patrzyli wspólnie i czekali. Działali jedynie ci wolontariusze, którzy wciąż zbierali rannych i kilku sprytnych Śmierciożerców, którzy uznali, że najwyższy czas opuścić pole bitwy.

Po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, kopuła zamigotała i zniknęła.

* * *

**Wielka Sala**

Serena i Molly stały obok siebie otępiałe. Jakoś się trzymały, ale w końcu uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga odsunęli je od pracy, gdy zobaczyli ich reakcje na rany Severusa i Percy'ego.

Kilka minut później został przyniesiony Blaise, którego niosło dwóch jego ludzi. Cała trójka była ranna. Blaise najciężej, jego nogi zostały zmiażdżone. Molly pociągnęła Serenę do Blaise'a i jego ludzi, by udzielić im pomocy. Musiały zaufać, że uzdrowiciele ze Św. Munga poradzą sobie z Percym i Severusem.

* * *

**Harry i Voldemort**

Adrenalina płynęła we krwi Harry'ego i podtrzymywała go. Otrzymał wiele ciosów, niektóre naprawdę ciężkie, ale Voldemort również nie był bez szwanku. Obaj mężczyźni słabli i zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Voldemort kulał od głębokiej rany ciętej na nodze. Harry otrzymał podobną ranę w plecy, centymetry od kręgosłupa. Harry trafił Voldemorta zaklęciem wiercącym, przebijając jego klatkę piersiową i płuco. Zabarwiona na zielono krew pociekła z kącika ust Czarnego Pana, który odpowiedział zaklęciem płomienia, od którego bok Harry'ego pokrył się bąblami i spaloną skórą.

Po długiej walce Voldemort uniknął kolejnej klątwy Harry'ego i trafił go zaklęciem tłukącym, które powaliło młodszego mężczyznę na ziemię. Przed oczami migotały mu ciemne plamy, gdy usiłował nabrać powietrza w płuca otoczone połamanymi żebrami. Osłona osądu zamigotała i zgasła.

Voldemortd pokuśtykał do powalonego Harry'ego.

- A więc Potter, wszystko skończy się tu i teraz.

Zabrzmiał przeszywający krzyk i kilkanaście feniksów pojawiło się nad ich głowami. Jeden zanurkował nad dwóch czarodziejów, niosąc w szponach długi, błyszczący przedmiot. Fawkes puścił Miecz Gryffindora, który wylądował w wyciągniętej ręce Harry'ego. Harry usiadł i wbił ostrze w pierś Voldemorta.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na sterczącą mu z piersi klingę ze zdumieniem, ale wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Głupi chłopcze! Jestem nieśmiertelny! Czy naprawdę myślisz, że można mnie zabić jakimś głupim mieczem? - warknął i uniósł rękę, by rzucić zaklęcie śmierci, które ostatecznie zakończy sprawę.

Nagle zamarł. Zmarszczył brwi. Kryształ Dusz w rękojeści miecza zaczął jaskrawo pulsować. Blask prześliznął się po mieczu i objął Voldemorta. Harry wlał cała swoją moc w broń, wzmacniając wywierany przez nią efekt. Pobrał moc od pobliskiego Hogwartu, by dorzucić ją do walki, a jego ciało zniknęło za oślepiającą kulą białego światła.

Voldemort wrzasnął. To było żałosne wycie, które poniosło się nad całym polem bitwy. Jednocześnie Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu zaczął przepalać się w głąb ciała, a potem stanął w płomieniach.

Harry wepchnął miecz jeszcze głębiej w pierś Voldemorta i przez oślepiające światło ujrzał, jak szaty wroga stają w płomieniach. Wszędzie na polu bitwy Śmierciożercy padali na ziemię i wyli w agonii, gdy pożerały ich własne Mroczne Znaki.

Voldemort zaczął się kurczyć, gdy Kamień Dusz wsysał jego duszę wgłąb siebie. Głośna eksplozja wstrząsnęła ziemią i odrzuciła Harry'ego do tyłu.

Eksplozja posłała falę uderzeniową, zbijając z nóg obrońców Hogwartu. Wszystkie nieosłonięte okna w Hogwarcie straciły szyby. Chata Hagrida przechyliła się dziwacznie, a potem zawaliła.

Powoli, walcząc z bólem, Harry wstał, nie puszczając miecza. Ledwie zdolny utrzymać się na nogach zatoczył się do miejsca, w którym na ziemi leżał Voldemort. Jego ciało wróciło do postaci, jaką powinien mieć trup martwy od osiemnastu lat.

Harry spojrzał z tęsknotą na Hogwart ponad ramieniem. Z delikatnym pyknięciem zniknął.

* * *

**Na murach**

Dumbledore pospiesznie wstał i przyglądał się przez moment, jak Harry stoi nad swoim wrogiem. Kiedy młody mężczyzna zniknął, gwałtownie odwrócił się do Amelii, która walczyła u jego boku. To była chwila, którą obaj mężczyźni wcześniej omawiali w sekrecie. Wiedział, dokąd udał się Harry.

- Pani Minister, musimy natychmiast udać się do Ministerstwa - rzekł stanowczo.

Amelia spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale potaknęła. Oboje zniknęli z murów obronnych z głośnym pyknięciem.

Niedaleko od nich młoda, rudowłosa kobieta padła na kolana i zaniosła się płaczem.

- HARRY! - zawołała.

Po chwili Albus i Amelia pojawili się w Ministerstwie. Alarmy wyły w całym budynku, ostrzegając, że ktoś teleportował się przez osłony. Amelia podążała za Dumbledorem, który kierował się prosto do Departamentu tajemnic. Ignorował jej pytania, podążając niestrudzenie do Komnaty Śmierci.

W Komnacie oboje zatrzymali się gwałtownie. Harry stał spowity poświatą, a Miecz lewitował przed Zasłoną. Stanowczym ruchem ręki Harry oddzielił końcówkę rękojeści od reszty miecza. Odsunął miecz od Zasłony i delikatnie opuścił go na ziemię.

Gdy zabezpieczył miecz, odwrócił się do wciąż lewitującego klejnotu i przesunął go naprzód. Gdy Kamień Dusz dotknął Zasłony, ta zdawała się rozciągać i walczyć przeciwko wepchnięciu go do innego świata.

Klejnot walczył przez kilka chwil, ale w końcu z głośnym dźwiękiem przypominającym rozdzieranie tkaniny, Kamień wystrzelił za zasłonę i zniknął z pola widzenia. Dusza Voldemorta znalazła się wreszcie poza ludzkim zasięgiem.

Harry zbliżył się do Zasłony i jego magia wezbrała. Złapał ramę, podtrzymującą Zasłonę, która stopniowo zaczęła się zmieniać. Drewniana rama stała się marmurem, a rozdarta i postrzępiona kurtyna przestała się poruszać, jakby również zmieniła się w głaz.

Przejście zostało zapieczętowane na wieki.

Harry zachwiał się, odstępując od przejścia, a otaczająca go aura zniknęła. Stał z zamkniętymi oczami, kołysząc się. Dumbledore i Amelia ruszyli do niego, ale on runął na schody.

Zbliżyli się do niego, przejęci jego ranami. Dumbledore obrócił go i poszukał pulsu. Był słaby i nieregularny, ale był.

Harry z wysiłkiem otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

- Albusie... to koniec... zabierz... do domu... chcę umrzeć... wśród rodziny - wyszeptał, a jego głowa opadła bezwładnie.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Poemat śpiewany przez Hagrida **to pieśń staroangielska z X wieku pod tytułem „Bitwa pod Brunaburh" w tłumaczeniu Johna Osborne'a na współczesny angielski i moim tłumaczeniu na polski. Poemat opisuje bitwę pomiędzy Anglosasami, a połączonymi siłami Celtów z Walii i Szkocji oraz Normanami. Bitwa miała miejsce najprawdopodobniej w 937 r., a miejsce jej stoczenia nie jest do końca jasne. Oczywiście słowa przytoczone to jedynie jego początek, całość możecie znaleźć w Internecie. Nawet ten początek zawiera mnóstwo terminów związanych z anglosaską kulturą nieprzetłumaczalnych na polski.

* * *

_**Od autorów: **Na brodę Merlina! W jakim momencie to zakończyliśmy! nie możemy w to uwierzyć! Zły Bob! Zła Alyx! Ech, kogo próbujemy oszukać? Dobrze się tym bawimy._

_Sequel? Eeee, nie. Nie będzie sequela tej historii. Epilog zamknie ładnie wszystkie wątki, przynajmniej tak nam się wydaje. Mamy jednak kilka pomysłów na kolejne historie. Możemy jednak przyjąć przy nich trochę inne podejście._

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **Został nam już tylko jeden rozdział i epilog. Postaram się zamknąć tę historię przed końcem roku, ale nie obiecuję. Ostatnio sporo się dzieje w moim życiu zawodowym i prywatnym. Są to zmiany raczej pozytywne, niemniej jednak czasochłonne:)_

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na "Z pierwszej półki", link znajdziecie w moim profilu._


	15. Pożegnanie z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył

_**Od tłumacza: **Tradycyjnie dziękuję Shaunee Altman za cierpliwe wyłapywanie moich błędów :)_

* * *

_**Od autorów: **W razie gdyby ktoś był na tyle głupi, że myśli, iż JK Rowling zacznie rozdawać prawa do swojej historii, NIECH NATYCHMIAST PRZESTANIE! Jesteś pod confundusem i musisz poprosić o rozproszenie go! My nie mamy nic._

* * *

**Rozdział 15 – Pożegnanie z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył**

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie**

Zmęczony Ron oparł się plecami o mur. Bill tulił płaczącą Ginny. Hermiona usiadła ciężko, wyciągając przed siebie zranioną nogę. Po śmierci Voldemorta jego armia poniosła ogromne straty, gdy wszystkie Mroczne Znaki stanęły w ogniu. Wielu Śmierciożerców zginęło, gdy ich szaty zapłonęły. Kilku jednak zdołało ugasić płomienie i przeżyć.

Ministerialne Siły Obrony wciąż uwijały się przed bramą, zbierając różdżki, broń i inne przedmioty. Nie robiono zbyt wiele dla rannych Śmierciożerców. Większość tych, którzy przeżyli, została związana i zostawiona, by aurorzy mogli ich zabrać.

Ron patrzył, jak zbliża się do nich Jack Parsons. Miał paskudne cięcie na czole i wyglądało na to, że jego krótko przycięte włosy zostały miejscami nadpalone.

- Ron – odezwał się zmęczonym głosem. – Na dziś to koniec. Zadbaj o rannych i wyślij resztę do łóżka na zasłużony odpoczynek. Szlag, myślałem, że skopią nam dupsko, kiedy pojawiła się druga fala.

Wydobył płaską butelkę z kieszeni i pociągnął długi łyk. Spojrzał na Rona i wyciągnął ku niemu flaszę. Ron wziął łyk i oczy niemal wyskoczyły mu z orbit. Potrząsnął głowę, gdy umysł zaczął pracować żwawiej, a zmęczenie opuściło jego mięśnie.

- Na Merlina, co to było? – spytał, oddając butelkę.

- Burbon z Kentucky wymieszany z eliksirem wzmacniającym. Wymyśliliśmy to z profesorem Snapem – odpowiedział ze śmiechem Jack.

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko, myśląc, że musi dorwać przepis. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał.

- Służba medyczna! – krzyknął. – Pozbierać rannych. Cała reszta, przejść w tryb spoczynku!

Ron poczekał, aż medycy ruszą do akcji, a potem skupił się na Hermionie. Dostrzegł, że Bill i Artur zabierają Ginny z powrotem do zamku.

- Hermiono, możesz iść? – spytał, patrząc z troską na jej zranioną nogę.

- Nie jestem pewna – odparła z wahaniem. – Pomóż mi wstać, to zobaczymy.

Hermiona podniosła się z pomocą Rona. Jednak kiedy ją puścił, niemal się przewróciła. Szybko porwał ją na ręce.

- Ron, nie możesz mnie nieść! – zaprotestowała.

Ron spojrzał na nią karcąco.

- Mionko, zamknij się. Zaniosę cię i koniec gadania.

Hermiona spojrzała zaskoczona na swojego narzeczonego. Potem objęła go za szyję i pozwoliła znieść się z pola bitwy. Mimo bólu powodowanego przez ranę, uśmiechała się lekko.

Na blankach nagłe pyknięcia sprawiły, że ludzie zesztywnieli i wyciągnęli ponownie różdżki.

- Spokojnie ludziska! – zawołał głośno Jack. – To tylko aurorzy przyszli posprzątać!

* * *

**Ministerstwo Magii, Komnata Śmierci**

Dumbledore przyłożył palec do nadgarstka Harry'ego, potem do jego szyi.

- Amelio – wyszeptał. – On jeszcze jakimś cudem żyje. Leć do Św. Munga, niech wyślą cała pomoc jaką są w stanie. Może uda nam się go uratować. Przybądź z nimi do Hogwartu.

Wziął miecz leżący w poprzek piersi Harry'ego i zamienił go w świstoklik. Dotknął go różdżką i obaj mężczyźni zniknęli. Amelia wybiegła z Komnaty Śmierci i popędziła do ministerialnego punktu deportacyjnego.

* * *

**Skrzydło Szpitalne, Hogwart**

Madam Pomfrey sapnęła na widok Dumbledore'a, który pojawił się w środkowym rzędzie szpitala z Harrym. Podbiegła, by zbadać młodego czarodzieja.

- BAZYLI! – krzyknęła, lewitując Harry'ego do jednego z pomieszczeń na uboczu, przeznaczonego dla ciężej rannych. Położyła go na łóżku i wyrzuciła Dumbledore'a z sali.

Bazyli Askerton ruszył w stronę Madam Pomfrey, gdy dostrzegł kolejnych pracowników Św. Munga przybywających za pomocą świstoklików. Szybko złapał jedną z pielęgniarek za ramię i pociągnął ją ze sobą. Drzwi do małego pomieszczenia zatrzasnęły się. Dumbledore stał na zewnątrz z mieczem w ręku, który stawał się coraz gorętszy.

W końcu Dumbledore musiał wypuścić broń i zacząć ją lewitować. Stał tam jeszcze kilka chwil, wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi, wreszcie wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Miecz wciąż za nim podążał. Choć wygrali tę bitwę i tę wojnę, stary czarodziej czuł się, jakby coś jednak przegrali.

Amelia czekała na niego przed wejściem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Albusie, co z nim? – spytała zmartwiona.

- Nie wiem, Amelio. Jego rany są niezmiernie ciężkie. Czy go uratują? Nie wiem, obawiam się, że możemy się tylko modlić i mieć nadzieję.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, szukając nadziei w jego twarzy, wreszcie skinęła głową.

- Wysłałam informację, że Voldemort został zabity. Aurorzy nadciągają, by zabrać ciała do identyfikacji i zająć się tymi Śmierciożercami, którzy przeżyli. Mają też utrzymywać przez kilka dni media z dala od zamku. Niestety w końcu będziemy musieli porozmawiać z prasą. Wysłałam też prośbę o pomoc i uzdrowiciele z całego kraju napływają do Hogwartu.

Dumbledore skinął głową. Czuł się zmęczony i otępiały. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak staro.

- Amelio, przepraszam cię, ale muszę schować miecz w bezpiecznym miejscu, a potem zająć się moimi uczniami. Jest wielu rodziców, którym trzeba powiedzieć, że ich dzieci zginęły bądź zostały ranne w bitwie. To moje brzemię jako dyrektora – rzekł ciężko.

W oczach Amelii zabłysły łzy.

- Nie Albusie. Schowaj miecz, a potem podzielimy to brzemię – powiedziała delikatnie.

* * *

**Na drodze do Hogwartu**

Alastor Moody, Jack Parsons, Kingsley Shacklebolt i Hestia Jones szli drogą od zamku. Spowalniała ich konieczność omijania kolejnych ciał. Kratery pozostałe po ogniu armat i zaklęciach sprawiały, że droga była nierówna i dziurawa.

Wkrótce dotarli do miejsca, w którym pojedynek stoczyli Harry i Voldemort. Przez pewien czas stali w milczeniu nad poparzonym ciałem w stanie rozkładu. Trup był tylko pustym echem swej dawnej świetności. Widać było wyraźnie miejsce, w którym ostrze miecza weszło w ciało. Hestia wyciągnęła aparat i zaczęła robić zdjęcia, które miały potem posłużyć jako dowody.

Kingsley polecił kilku czekającym w pobliżu aurorom, by włożyli ciało w worek i przygotowali do transportu do Departamentu Tajemnic. Tam eksperci jeszcze raz zidentyfikują, a potem zniszczą szczątki.

Jack odwrócił się i spojrzał na zamek, gdzie ranni i zabici wciąż byli znoszeni z murów. Hestia podeszłą do niego i położyła mu delikatnie rękę na ramieniu. Jack mamrotał coś co Hestia ledwo słyszała, a po policzku spływała mu łza.

_Ni szeptu, a nawet pacierza  
__Bo stopy twe na świętym stoją gruncie  
__Wokół kopca zgromadźcie się w cichym trybucie  
__Gdyż grób to żołnierza_

_Niech Prawość w tym miejscu zapłacze  
__A w drodze przystanie Wolność  
__By łzą spełnić świętą powinność  
__Nad martwym żołnierzem – tułaczem_

Moody zerknął pytającą na Jacka.

- To fragment poematu „Grób Żołnierza". Został napisany przez nieznanego autora dla jego towarzyszy poległych w czasie Amerykańskiej Wojny Domowej* – wyjaśnił Jack, nie wstydząc się łez.

Hestia objęła go ramieniem w pasie i wszyscy ruszyli z powrotem do zamku, gdzie mogli zacząć leczyć rany po bitwie, te fizyczne i psychiczne. Za ich plecami aurorzy z ciałem Voldemorta udali się świstoklikami do Ministerstwa.

* * *

**Wielka Sala**

W Skrzydle Szpitalnym panowała cisza, za to w Wielkiej Sali chaos. Jęki rannych, okazjonalne wrzaski bólu i odgłosy płaczu odbijały się echem od ścian wielkiego pomieszczenia.

Dumbledore i Amelia Bones weszli i zlustrowali spojrzeniem rzędy prycz w prowizorycznym szpitalu. Pod jedną ze ścian ułożono dwa rzędy ciał.

Przy końcu Sali dyrektor dojrzał rodzinę Weasleyów stłoczoną wokół trzech łózek. Na pierwszym spoczywał Fred z ramieniem zawiniętym w bandaże. Na środkowym znajdowała się Hermiona. Percy leżał na ostatnim. Artur trzymał Ginny w ramionach, a Molly uwijała się przy Fredzie i Hermionie, usiłując zagłaskać oboje. Jeden z uzdrowicieli ze Św. Munga pracował właśnie nad Percym.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i zbliżył się do rudowłosej rodziny, podczas gdy Amelia przechadzała się między łóżkami, oferując rannym pociechę i podziękowania. Molly dojrzała, że dyrektor się zbliża i pobladła na widok jego ponurej twarzy. Hermiona złapała kurczowo siedzącego na jej łóżku Rona za rękę. Bill i Charlie stali z ojcem i swoją siostrą, oczekując na to, co Dumbledore ma do powiedzenia.

Starając się odwlec tę chwilę, stary czarodziej skinął głową w stronę Freda i Hermiony.

- Wszystko z nimi w porządku. Percy też wyzdrowieje – rzekła niecierpliwie Molly.

- Wspaniale. Cieszę się, że to słyszę – odrzekł, wyraźnie zwlekając.

Ginny wyrwała się z rąk ojca i naskoczyła na Dumbledore'a.

- NIECH CIĘ SZLAG, STARCZE! POWIEDZ MI WRESZCIE! ZGINĄŁ, PRAWDA?

Dumbledore spojrzał na drobną kobietę i łza pociekła mu po policzku. Próbował położyć jej dłoń na ramieniu, ale uciekła przed jego dotykiem i nie ustępowała.

- Ginewro, musisz być bardzo silna. Harry jest na górze w odosobnionym pomieszczeniu Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Odniósł niezwykle ciężkie rany i szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy zdołają go ocalić. Nawet jeśli zdołają, obawiam się, że ta walka może pozostawić na nim trwałe ślady.

Nadzieja nagle powróciła do jej oczu.

- Żyje? – wyszeptała z lękiem. Spojrzała na matkę, której twarz wyrażała te same emocje. Hermiona przytuliła się do Rona i łkała na jego ramieniu.

- Ginny – odezwał się łagodnie Dumbledore. – Nie znam wszystkich jego obrażeń. Być może tego nie przeżyje. Ale nie trać nadziei. Tylko ją mamy w tej chwili. Polecę Madam Pomfrey, by poinformowała cię, kiedy określi dokładnie stan, w jakim on się znajduje.

Ginny owinęła się rękami i skinęła głową. Artur przytulił córkę, usiłując użyczyć jej trochę swojej siły.

* * *

**Hogwart, Skrzydło Szpitalne, Izolatka**

Poppy i Bazyli opadli zmęczeni na krzesła. Doszli zdecydowanie za blisko krawędzi. Oboje niemal wyczerpali własne magiczne rezerwy, usiłując ustabilizować Harry'ego. Ostatecznie potrzeba było wysiłków sześciorga uzdrowicieli.

Punktem zwrotnym było pojawienie się Fawkesa i dwójki innych feniksów. Ptaki usiadły na krawędzi łóżka i przez kilka godzin delikatnie śpiewały Harry'emu i uzdrowicielom. Ich magia wzmocniła Harry'ego i zaklęcia uzdrowicieli. Młody czarodziej jeszcze nie był całkowicie bezpieczny, ale nie znajdował się już na skraju śmierci.

Madam Pomfrey padał z nóg, ale wiedziała, że ma jeszcze inne obowiązki. Wzięła pół dawki Eliksiru Pieprzowego, by dodał jej energii. Nie miała sił na uzdrawianie, ale musiała sprawdzić co u innych pacjentów.

Blaise Zabini został przyniesiony tu z Wielkiej Sali. Jego obrażenia okazały się zbyt rozległe, by ryzykować transport do Św. Munga.

Inne łóżka zajmowali Minerva McGonagall i Severus Snape. Obrażenia Minervy nie były zbyt ciężkie, ale nauczyciel Obrony został poważnie poharatany. Jego rany wyglądały przerażająco, ale jego życiu nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo. Zajmowała się nim jego żona.

W pobliżu drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego Poppy dojrzała dziwne światło, więc udała się tam, by to zbadać. Po ich otwarciu odkryła Hermionę Granger i niemal całą rodzinę Weasleyów, którzy drzemali w śpiworach na korytarzu. Chciała ich zganić, gdy nagle Ginny Weasley usiadła i popatrzyła na nią z przestrachem.

- Madam Pomfrey… co z nim? – powiedziała szybko. Nie mówiła głośno, ale nikt nie pogrążył się w głębokim śnie, więc wszyscy usiedli i patrzyli wyczekująco.

Molly wyczarowała krzesło do Poppy. Ta spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością i usiadła ciężko.

- Żyje, ale Merlin jeden wie jakim cudem. Nim dyrektor go tu sprowadził, zdążył wykrwawić się niemal doszczętnie. Opanowaliśmy pierwszy kryzys, ale mogą nadejść kolejne. Na razie wyczerpał całkowicie swoje magiczne rezerwy i jest w śpiączce. Nie mam pojęcia kiedy się obudzi.

Ginny wyglądała na załamaną i odwróciła się do matki. Molly wzięła córkę za rękę i spytała pielęgniarki:

- Jak bardzo był poraniony?

Poppy westchnęła ciężko.

- Lewa strona uległa ciężkim poparzeniom. Ma cepową klatkę piersiową* i połamaną większość żeber. Od barku do biodra biegnie rana od zaklęcia tnącego. Zaklęcia diagnostyczne wskazują na czternaście zaklęć śmierci, które minęły go o włos, a kości jego lewej dłoni zostały zmiażdżone. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ile ma małych ranek i siniaków oraz połamanych kości, poza dłonią i żebrami.

Ginny bladła z każdą kontuzją wymienianą przez Madam Pomfrey i zastanawiała się jakim cudem Harry to przeżył.

- Prawdziwym problemem są jego magiczne rezerwy – kontynuowała Poppy. – Przy tak niskim ich stanie musimy poczekać, aż ich poziom nieco wzrośnie, nim rozpoczniemy właściwe uzdrawianie. Sześciu uzdrowicieli kompletnie wyczerpało swoje rezerwy, by go uratować, a do tego mieliśmy jeszcze wsparcie trzech feniksów – zakończyła zmęczonym głosem.

- Kiedy będę go mogła zobaczyć? – spytała Ginny.

Poppy zmarszczyła brwi.

- Dziecko, wiem, że chcesz go zobaczyć, ale daj nam jeszcze dzień czy dwa. Niebezpieczeństwo jeszcze nie minęło i jest tak okropnie posiniaczony, że miałabyś trudności z rozpoznaniem go – odparła. Nie powiedziała jednak, jaki jest rzeczywisty powód odmowy. Harry wciąż był w stanie krytycznym i nie chciała, by Ginny go takim widziała, jeśli młody czarodziej miałby nie przeżyć. _Niech jej ostatnie wspomnienie o nim będzie nieskażone_, pomyślała.

* * *

**Legowisko Voldemorta, Walia**

Glizdogon chwiejnie wkroczył do budynku. Dolegało mu poparzone ramię. Kiedy Harry pojedynkował się z Voldemortem, on popędzał maruderów w Hogsmeade. Był to wystarczający dystans, by zdołał umknąć. Teraz znajdował się z powrotem w kryjówce.

Budynek był pusty, ale to długo nie potrwa. Kiedy zginął Voldemort, rozproszeniu uległo Zaklęcie Fideliusa nałożone na to miejsce. Osłony wciąż się rozpadały, wprawiając budynek w drżenie. Wkrótce personel Ministerstwa przybędzie tu przeszukać kwaterę wroga.

Glizdogon dotarł do prywatnych zasobów eliksirów swojego pana, nie zważając na ból. Z jednej szafki wyjął torbę i wypełnił ją fiolkami z drugiej. Potem poczłapał do skarbca.

Zebrał tyle galeonów, ile był w stanie i upchnął je w torbie. Poparzenie i utrata jego srebrnej ręki spowolniły ten proces, ale poradził sobie. Ręka była zaklęciem jego Pana. Gdy Voldemort zginął odpadła, bezużyteczny kawałek metalu.

Glizdogon był teraz uciekinierem ściganym przez wrogów. Jego plany legły w gruzach. Musiał zapewnić sobie czas na ucieczkę i wyzdrowienie!

* * *

**8 kwietnia, Czarodziejska Wielka Brytania**

Bladym świtem wieści szerzyły się po kraju jak pożar suchego lasu. Zarówno Prorok Codzienny, jak i Żongler wydały wydania specjalne.

_TEN, KTÓREGO IMIENIA NIE WOLNO WYMAWIAĆ NIE ŻYJE!  
__STARCIE TYTANÓW W HOGWARCIE!  
__CHŁOPIEC, KTÓRY PRZEŻYŁ OCALIŁ NAS WSZYSTKICH!_

_Wczoraj w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie stoczona została bitwa pomiędzy Ministerstwem, Goblinami i siłami Hogwartu, a armią Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Minister Magii, Amelia Bones, potwierdziła, że w walce zginął Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Jego ciało zostało odnalezione i zidentyfikowane przez Niewymownych z Departamentu Tajemnic.  
__- Z przyjemnością oznajmiam śmierć Voldemorta – powiedziała Minister Bones. – Wiem, że cały kraj, a nawet cały świat odetchnie dziś wieczór z ulgą. Ale nasze zwycięstwo nie obyło się bez ofiar. Nasze myśli i modlitwy biegną ku tym rodzinom, które straciły ukochanych. Życzymy też szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia tym, którzy odnieśli rany.  
__Podczas bitwy miasteczko Hogsmeade uległo całkowitemu zniszczeniu. 1507 mieszkańców Hogsmeade zostało ewakuowanych wcześniej tego dnia przez ministerialnych aurorów. Po ataku na Hogsmeade trzy tysiące Śmierciożerców, w większości z zagranicy, uderzyło na Hogwart. Szkołę broniły siły wyszkolone przez Harry'ego Pottera oraz liczne oddziały posiłkowe. Podczas bitwy Ronald Weasley dowodził dzielną Brygadą Feniksa, grupą znakomicie wyszkolonych i wyspecjalizowanych wojowników, rekrutujących się spośród uczniów i przy wsparciu Ministerialnych Sił Obrony i wojowników Narodu Goblińskiego zdołali się utrzymać mimo przygniatającej przewagi wroga.  
__Decydującym momentem bitwy był pojedynek Harry'ego Pottera z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, podczas gdy pozostali walczący na nich patrzyli. Potter (17 lat) odniósł ciężkie rany, ale zdołał zabić Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Nasze źródła w Ministerstwie potwierdzają, że zginęła niemal setka obrońców zamku, a dwieście osób zostało rannych.  
__- Mamy ogromny dług wdzięczności wobec Bohaterów Światłości, którzy bronili zamku, łącznie z Goblinami, które tak licznie przybyły nam na pomoc oraz skrzatami domowymi, które pomagały rannym – powiedziała Minister Bones. – Co do pana Pottera słowa nie są w stanie oddać jak wiele czarodziejski świat zawdzięcza temu młodemu człowiekowi. Możemy mu tylko życzyć szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia._

_Wywiady z obrońcami – str. 2  
__Lista zabitych i rannych – str. 2  
__Ronald Weasley, rudowłosy idol czy militarny geniusz? – str. 3  
__Harry Potter wyprzedza Gilderoya Lockharta na liście Dziesięciu Najbardziej Pożądanych Kawalerów Tygodnika Czarodziejki – str. 3  
__Krótka historia Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył – str. 4-6_

W czarodziejskich gospodach i miasteczkach rozpoczęło się świętowanie. Na Ulicy Pokątnej odbyła się spontaniczna parada. Gdy wieści dotarły za granicę, do Ministerstwa zaczęły napływać gratulacje. Czarodziejski Świat odetchnął z ulgą, a na całym świecie wznoszono toasty za Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

W międzyczasie w Hogwarcie trwały porządki. Magiczne ekipy budowlane wykopały wielki dół na ciała Śmierciożerców, które zostały tam bezceremonialnie wrzucone i skremowane. Mało kto troszczył się o nich lub chciał poświęcać czas, by opłakiwać ich stratę.

Znacznie poważniejszą i smutniejszą częścią pracy była identyfikacja ciał obrońców i wydanie ich rodzinom. Dla tych kilkorga, którzy zwali Hogwart swoim domem, przygotowano miejsce na północnej części Błoni, w pobliżu tunelu do Miodowego Królestwa.

Inne ekipy budowlane zaczęły reperować zamek. Najmłodsze roczniki miały wrócić z Francji za jedenaście dni i Dumbledore postanowił, że do ich powrotu i naprawienia zamku wszystkie lekcje zostają zawieszone.

Ministerstwo wysłało myślouzdrowicieli. Biorąc pod uwagę żałobę po poległych, zespół stresu pourazowego i napięcie wywołane przez bitwę, uczniowie Hogwartu bardzo potrzebowali takiej pomocy.

Ministerialne Siły Obrony zaczęły opuszczać zamek. Z sześciu kompanii pozostały tylko dwie, by pomóc w sprzątaniu. Zaskoczeniem była Brygada Goblińska. Po zakończeniu bitwy gobliny odłożyły topory i zaczęły reperować uszkodzenia w murach zamku. Wieża Astronomiczna zawaliła się po uderzeniu mniej więcej w jej środek. Gobliny zaczęły zbierać kamienie, które ją tworzyły i układać w równe stosy, by ułatwić jej odbudowę.

* * *

**Hogwart, wieczór**

Ginny Weasley szła powłócząc nogami do Pokoju Wspólnego. Madam Pomfrey raz jeszcze odmówiła dopuszczenia jej do Harry'ego. Była wściekła i wstrząśnięta, widząc że w Pokoju Wspólnym w najlepsze trwa impreza. Kiedy George, Ron i Hermiona podeszli do niej, oferując jej drinka, nawrzeszczała na nich, że pozwalają na imprezę, podczas gdy tylu ich przyjaciół zginęło, a inni wciąż leżą w szpitalu. Po czym wybiegła, pozostawiając wstrząśniętych braci i przyjaciółkę za sobą.

Przez długi czas włóczyła się bez celu po korytarzach szkoły. Niemal dostała zawału, gdy nagle usłyszała głos za plecami.

- Ginewro, widzę że i ty ukryłaś się przed świętującymi. Mogę dołączyć do twojego spaceru? – spytał Dumbledore.

Ginny skinęła głową. Prawdę mówiąc przydałoby jej się towarzystwo. Bez Harry'ego czuła się zagubiona i niekompletna. Od wczorajszego wieczoru Madam Pomfrey nie udzieliła jej żadnych nowych informacji na temat stanu narzeczonego.

Przez kilka minut spacerowali w milczeniu, wreszcie Dumbledore zaczął mówić:

- Po pierwszej wojnie, gdy Lily i James zostali zabici, a Voldemort pokonany, zaczęło się powszechne świętowanie. Ja, profesor McGonagall i Hagrid, gdy dostarczyliśmy niemowlę do domu, gdzie, jak mieliśmy nadzieję, wyrośnie bezpieczny i kochany, spędziliśmy wieczór w moim biurze, gdzie opłakiwaliśmy utraconych przyjaciół. Wokół nas reszta Czarodziejskiego Świata, w tym nasze rodziny, świętowała pokonanie Czarnego Pana. Mało kto martwił się, że niemowlę zostało osierocone, a jeszcze mnie osób martwiło się o tych, którzy zginęli. Wiedzieli tylko, że ich własnemu życiu nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo. Ginewro, nader często za zwycięstwo trzeba zapłacić ogromną cenę. Twoja rodzina świętuje triumf i na tę krótką chwilę zapomnieli o kosztach. Pogodzenie się z przeszłością to nieodzowna część procesu dochodzenia do siebie. Twoja rodzina martwi się o Harry'ego równie mocno jak ty. Ale świętują wolność, którą on im dał. Nie osądzaj ich zbyt surowo.

W miarę jak szli, Dumbledore skręcił w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego w taki sposób, że Ginny nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

- Chyba rozumiem, dyrektorze – odparła. – Ale po prostu nie jestem teraz w nastroju do świętowania.

- Rozumiem, Ginewro, ja też nie. Ale nie możemy odmówić tego prawa innym. Już wkrótce i dla ciebie nadejdzie czas na świętowanie. I ośmielę się przypuszczać, ze gdy to nastąpi, będzie tym bardziej wyjątkowe – rzekł, otwierając drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i puszczając ją przodem.

Spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

- Ale panie dyrektorze, Madam Pomfrey…

- Uznała, ze nadszedł czas, żebyś zobaczyła swojego narzeczonego – wszedł jej w słowo z uśmiechem. – Pamiętaj – kontynuował poważnie – że Harry wciąż jest niezwykle osłabiony i w śpiączce, ale odzyskuje magiczne rezerwy w niespotykanym tempie. Tak szybko, że uzdrowiciele zaczęli uciekać się do bardziej magicznych metod leczenia. Nie obudził się jeszcze i nikt nie wie kiedy to nastąpi, ale Madam Pomfrey uważa, że zagrożenie życia minęło – zakończył, prowadząc ją do izolatki, w której leżał Harry.

Ginny zatrzymała się w progu na widok Harry'ego leżącego na brzuchu na łóżku, całkowicie nagiego poza przykrywającym go prześcieradłem. Jedną nogę spowijały bandaże, podobnie jak większość torsu. Po plecach biegła paskudna blizna, pokazując gdzie zaklęcie tnące dokonało strasznych spustoszeń w tkance.

Podeszła bliżej i pochyliła się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Odgarnęła mu włosy z oczu i zmarszczyła brwi na widok potężnych sińców.

Fawkes siedział wraz z innym feniksem na desce u wezgłowia łózka i przyglądał się intensywnie Harry'emu.

- Harry, kochanie, coś ty z sobą zrobił? – wyszeptała młoda kobieta.

Ginny uniosła wzrok, słysząc wchodzącą Madam Pomfrey. Poppy zatrzymała się, a jej spojrzenie złagodniało, gdy popatrzyła na Ginny.

- Oczekiwałam cię nieco wcześniej, panno Weasley, ale nieważne. Podejrzewam, że chciałabyś pomóc w opiece nad nim? – spytała swoim tradycyjnym oschłym tonem.

Ginny energicznie pokiwała głową, a na jej twarzy wykwitł pełen nadziei uśmiech.

* * *

**9 kwietnia, Severus i Serena**

Serena siedziała obok męża, czekając aż uzdrowiciel skończy go badać. Po eksplozji w plecach Severusa utknęło mnóstwo odłamków. Co prawda rany nie zagrażały jego życiu, niemniej jednak były poważne.

Powoli zamrugał i usiłował rozejrzeć się wokół siebie. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zorientował się, że leży na brzuchu. Nienawidził spać na brzuchu. Zirytowany usiłował się przekręcić, ale powstrzymała go para dłoni.

- Nie ruszaj się, Severusie. Poraniłeś sobie plecy i musisz jeszcze trochę poleżeć na brzuchu – powiedział znajomy głos.

- Serena? Do diabła, kobieto, wiesz, że nie znoszę leżeć na brzuchu. Przynajmniej podejdź na drugą stronę łóżka, żebym mógł cię zobaczyć.

Kiedy zrobiła co polecił, ze zdumieniem ujrzał, że ma czerwone oczy i wyraźnie niedawno płakała.

- Sereno, co się stało? – spytał zatroskany. Jego żona nigdy nie płakała!

- Niech cię szlag, oślizły wężu! Jak śmiałeś się tak poranić? – zawołała.

Nachmurzył się.

- Na miłość Merlina, przecież nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! – westchnął ciężko, widząc, że jej oczy znów wypełniają się łzami. – Spokojnie Sereno. Żyję i nigdzie się nie wybieram – powiedział, starając się jej dotknąć.

Złapała go za rękę i mocno przytrzymała.

- Nie waż się nas opuszczać, albo miotnę w ciebie taką klątwą, że popamiętasz!

Severus zrobił wielkie oczy, słysząc ten dobór słów.

- NAS? – sapnął. – Ty chyba nie…

Skinęła głową z uśmiechem.

- Pamiętasz jak Hagrid trząsł apartamentem i skorzystaliśmy z wibrującego łóżka? No cóż, oboje zapomnieliśmy zaklęcia i tak właśnie… - urwała, a w jej oczach pojawił się błysk.

Severus usiłował odpowiedzieć, ale w głowie mu się kręciło. Na szczęście dla niego do rozmowy włączyła się kolejna osoba:

- Severusie, widzę, że Serena przekazała ci dobre wieści? – rzekł Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku.

- Powiedziałaś dyrektorowi zanim powiedziałaś mi? – warknął.

- Severusie, nie wiń Sereny. To Molly Weasley domyśliła się po bitwie, a Madam Pomfrey potwierdziła. Nie ukrywaliśmy tego. Najlepiej było pozwolić wieściom się rozejść. Ludzie potrzebowali jakiś dobrych nowin.

Severus usiłował podnieść się z łóżka, ale zaraz opadł, sycząc z bólu.

- Bitwa! – zawołał. – Co się stało? Harry?

Dumbledore pomógł Serenie w wygodniejszym ułożeniu Severusa, po czym odpowiedział:

- Wygraliśmy, mój chłopcze. Mało brakowało i wiele nas to kosztowało, ale wygraliśmy. A co do Harry'ego – Dumbledore westchnął ciężko – został ciężko ranny i leży w śpiączce. Mamy nadzieję, że wkrótce się obudzi, ale to nic pewnego.

Severus odprężył się na moment i zamknął oczy.

- Teraz odpoczywaj Severusie – rzekł Dumbledore wstając z miejsca. – Jestem pewny, że wkrótce wstaniesz z łóżka.

Serena wzięła eliksir stojący na szafce nocnej.

- Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że jeśli wypijesz ten ładny eliksir, który pomoże ci zasnąć, to może wypuści cię jutro rano.

Gdy pomagała mu wypić eliksir, Severus zorientował się, że traktuje go jak dziecko i zaczął się złościć. Potem przypomniał sobie. Dziecko. Była w ciąży i mieli mieć dziecko! Poczuł jak opadają mu powieki, ale zdążył warknąć:

- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro, żono.

- Dobrze, kochanie – odrzekła z chytrym uśmiechem.

* * *

**10 kwietnia, Blaise, Susan i Amelia**

Amelia Bones obserwowała swoją bratanicę stojąc w drzwiach szpitala. W czasie bitwy Blaise został ciężko ranny. Choć uzdrowiciele dotarli do niego na czas, wdało się zakażenie i przez kilka dni jego ciało trawiła wysoka gorączka.

Susan wstała i zanurzyła kompres w stojącej w pobliżu misce. Siedząc na krawędzi łózka wyżęła materiał i przyłożyła do czoła Blaise'a. Gdy to zrobiła ujęła go za rękę i trzymała ją mocno.

Amelia podeszła do łóżka i położyła dłoń na ramieniu bratanicy.

- Kochasz go, prawda, Suse? – spytała cicho.

Susan nie oderwała oczu od swojego chłopaka, ale skinęła głową.

- Ciociu Amelio, on poprosił mnie, żebym za niego wyszła, gdy skończymy szkołę. Nie odpowiedziałam mu. Poprosiłam o trochę czasu, żeby to przemyśleć. Teraz chciałabym, żeby się obudził, żebym mogła mu powiedzieć.

Amelią wstrząsnął fakt, jak bardzo Susan zachowywała się jak jej siostra wiele lat temu. Jej bratanica wyrosła na wspaniałą młodą kobietę, która była zakochana. Z tego co się dowiedziała, Blaise i jego drużyna Brygady Feniksa pilnowała wyjścia z tunelu do Miodowego Królestwa. Zostali pokonani przez przeszło trzydziestu Śmierciożerców.

Podczas bitwy obie nogi Blaise'a zostały poważnie uszkodzone, gdy zwalił tunel na głowy napastników. Tylko kilku Śmierciożerców dotarło do zamku.

- Suse – odezwała się łagodnie. – Jestem pewna, że Blaise wie co do niego czujesz. Żyje i będziesz mogła mu powiedzieć co do niego czujesz, gdy będzie w lepszym stanie.

- Co mi powiedzieć? – wymamrotał niezbyt przytomnie Blaise Zabini. Susan wstrzymała na moment oddech, a potem rozpłakała się, trzymając dłoń Blaise'a przy policzku. Amelia uśmiechnęła się lekko do młodego mężczyzny, który zdobył serce jej bratanicy i postanowiła poznać go lepiej.

Trzy łóżka dalej miała miejsce podobna scena. Neville płakał z radości, a Luna tuliła go do piersi. Tak jak Blaise odniosła ciężkie rany, ale już zdrowiała.

* * *

**Starzec**

Gdzie by nie spojrzał, widział tą samą biel. Góra, dół, lewo, prawo, przód, tył. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, ani gdzie powinien się udać. Co jakiś czas dostrzegał przebłyski miejsc i ludzi, obrazy ciemnej komórki pod schodami z cienkim materacem na podłodze, grubego mężczyzny machającego pasem, młodej kobiety z czerwonymi włosami, sypiącego się, pochylonego domu, zamku, wysokiego, chudego, rudowłosego mężczyzny i puszystowłosej brunetki. Nie miało to żadnego sensu. Nie rozpoznawał tych ludzi ani tych miejsc.

Dryfował w dziwnej białej nicości zdając sobie proste pytania: „Gdzie jestem? Kim jestem?". Pytania, na które nie znał odpowiedzi.

Co jakiś czas biel wirowała i zdawała się rozwiewać. On wówczas drżał, gdy spływały do niego uczucia i głosy:

- _Harry, kochany, musisz do nas wrócić…_

_- Ej, stary, Madam Pomfrey twierdzi, że możesz nas usłyszeć…_

_- Moja miłości, wróć do mnie. Nie mogę żyć bez ciebie…_

Niektóre z tych głosów i uczuć napełniały go uczuciami straty i tęsknoty, od innych odsuwał się z drżeniem i pragnął uciec. Słowa nie miały dla niego większego znaczenia.

Po czasie, który zdawał się wdzięcznością, biel zaczęła znikać i odkrył, że stoi na polanie koło małego jeziorka. Po drugiej stronie pojawiła się łąka i mała chatka kryta strzechą. W oddali słyszał uderzenia pojedynczego dzwonu, a był to dźwięk tak czysty i idealny, że w sercu wezbrała mu radość. Podszedł do chaty i zapukał do drzwi.

- Wchodź, mój chłopcze! Wchodź! – zawołał znajomy głos.

Wszedł niepewnie do ciemnego wnętrza i rozejrzał się zmieszany. Przy stole siedział miło wyglądający starzec, którego zaraźliwy uśmiech rozświetlał izbę.

Ruszył ostrożnie naprzód i obszedł stół. Starzec pokazał krzesło, a on usiadł, wciąż rozglądając się ze zmieszaniem. Starzec przypatrywał mu się przez moment.

- Co się stało, chłopcze? Zmieszany? Czyżbyś się zgubił? – spytał. – Tak nie może być, mój chłopcze! Absolutnie nie może!

Starzec sięgnął przez stół i złapał go za rękę.

* * *

**15 kwietnia, Hogwart, Skrzydło Szpitalne, Izolatka**

Poppy, Molly i Ginny właśnie skończyły zmieniać opatrunki na oparzeniach Harry'ego. Jego plecy się niemal zagoiły. Żebra wyleczono jako jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, gdy tylko rezerwy magiczne wzrosły do odpowiedniego poziomu. Plecy wygoiły się na tyle, że mogli go położyć na plecach, a nie na brzuchu. Niestety blizna miała mu zostać na zawsze. Jedynymi dwoma problemami pozostawały oparzenia i śpiączka.

Oparzenia okazały się szczególnie trudne do wyleczenia. Zaklęcie płomieni i kolejne czary zwęgliły skórę i mocno utrudniły kurację. Poppy była pewna, że ostatecznie wszystko zostanie wyleczone, ale na pewno jeszcze przez pewien czas oparzenia będą sprawiały ból. Noga była w porządku, ale ramię regenerowało się dość wolno.

Poppy obserwował z rozbawieniem, którego starała się nie okazywać, jak Ginny targowała się z matką o możliwość wzięcia ślubu tego lata. Molly nie była przeciw, ale, jak przypominała córce, Harry musiał najpierw wyzdrowieć. Molly w końcu zgodziła się porozmawiać o tym z Arturem, co i tak było lepszym rezultatem, niż Ginny spodziewała się uzyskać.

Molly nie była szczęśliwa, ale Ginny była równie uparta jak jej matka i wyciągnęła asa z rękawa. Gdy poinformowała Molly, że po skończeniu siedemnastu lat, co będzie miało miejsce tego lata, nie potrzebuje już jej pozwolenia, seniorka rodu Weasleyów uniosła ręce w geście kapitulacji.

Trzy kobiety siedziały i rozmawiały przyciszonymi głosami, a Ginny od czasu do czasu gładziła Harry'ego po policzku. Minęło już dziesięć dni i jak na razie nie było żadnych znaków świadczących, by wybudzał się ze śpiączki. Ginny nie traciła nadziei, ale inni zaczęli upadać na duchu. Ginny ponownie skupiła się na słowach Poppy:

- … myślę, że możemy usunąć jutro większość opatrunków z oparzeń. Ale jego ramię nie reaguje tak dobrze jak reszta jego ciała. Będziemy musieli zostawić tam opatrunki, żeby… - nagle urwała wstrząśnięta, gdy ciało Harry'ego otoczyła aureola białego światła.

Oba feniksy rozpoczęły radosną pieśń.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry westchnął, gdy jego tożsamość, sedno jego osobowości, napłynęły z powrotem do niego, podczas gdy starzec trzymał go za ręce. W końcu starzec usiadł i oparł się wygodnie, zadowolony z siebie.

- No, już lepiej! – ocenił. – Nie znoszę gadać z kimś, kto nie ma pojęcia o czym mówię. Doszedłeś do siebie, Harry?

- Ta… tak. Umarłem?

Starzec rozparł się na krześle i wybuchnął śmiechem. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać własnego uśmiechu.

- Nie, Harry, nie umarłeś. Dotarłeś niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi i przez to na jakiś czas zgubiłeś część siebie, ale nie umarłeś. Ani trochę. Na bogów, wielkich i małych! Jestem z ciebie dumny, mój chłopcze! Bardzo dumny! Jestem pewien, że masz do mnie wiele pytań, a jako że wciąż mamy trochę czasu, nie krępuj się i pytaj.

Harry skinął głową i przez moment zastanawiał się.

- Proszę mi powiedzieć, kim pan jest?

- I znowu wszystko sprowadzamy do imion? Wydaje mi się, że przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu minęliśmy już ten etap. Ale może faktycznie nadszedł czas, by ujawnić nieco mojej historii. Moje imię jest tak stare, że nie dochowało się do twoich czasów w żadnej formie. Nie istniało już nawet pięć tysięcy lat temu. Ale dla naszych celów możesz znać mnie jako Pierwszego Czarodzieja. Jestem pierwszym człowiekiem, który opanował magię. Dawno temu, gdy świat wciąż był młody, człowiek nie potrafił sięgnąć do otaczającej go magii. Potem urodziłem się ja. Człowiek, jak ci mnie otaczający, ale z umiejętnością władania magią, jak ty. W czasie mej młodości i w wieku średnim nadużywałem mojej mocy i przywilejów. Ludzie uważali, że jestem bogiem i tak też mnie traktowali. Spłodziłem z wieloma kobietami to, co stało się rasą czarodziejów. I wiele moich dzieci nauczyłem władania magią. Jednak gdy się zestarzałem zrozumiałem, że nadużyłem moich mocy i byłem okrutny dla niemagicznych ludzi. Zanim pojąłem moje błędy, było już jednak za późno. Kiedy zorientowałem się, że umieram, stworzyłem to miejsce, z którego mogę obserwować czarodziejski świat i próbować przywrócić go na właściwą ścieżkę. Odkryłem, że mogę stąd wpływać na ludzi, czasem bezpośrednio, jednak znacznie częściej pośrednio. Pamiętam jednego perspektywicznego młodzieńca, zwanego Merlinem… ale to historia na inny raz. Widzisz, Harry, twoje zadanie jeszcze się nie skończyło. Tak, było nim zabicie Voldemorta, ale dzieło twojego życia wciąż jeszcze przed tobą. Prawdziwa praca dopiero się zaczyna. Otrzymałeś wielką moc, Harry. Moc, która wciąż rośnie i być może przewyższy nawet moją. Twoim zadaniem będzie wykorzystanie tej mocy, by w pokojowy sposób zbliżyć do siebie świat czarodziejów i mugoli.

Oszołomiony Harry oparł się ciężko. Starzec uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Co, myślałeś, że wyślę cię za następnym Czarnym Panem?

Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba.

- Jeśli tak, może pan zabrać sobie moją pieprzoną moc. Moje dni jako zabójcy Czarnych Panów już się skończyły – burknął ponuro.

Starzec wybuchnął śmiechem i zakołysał się na krześle, klepiąc z uciechy po udzie. Potem jednak spoważniał.

- Harry, rdzeń zła, które czarodzieje popełniają wobec mugoli i czarodziejów półkrwi nie tkwi w chciwości czy rządzy władzy. On leży w myśleniu, że jesteśmy lepsi niż oni, w jakiś sposób wyjątkowi. Tak, będą przyszli Czarni Panowie i zło ponownie zagrozi twojej ojczyźnie. Nigdy nie wytępisz go do końca. Ale możesz znacznie utrudnić mu zadanie, jeśli nauczysz ludzi wzajemnego szacunku.

Dźwięk dzwonu w oddali zaczął się przybliżać, a światło stało się jaśniejsze.

- Możemy się jeszcze spotkać lub nie, ale słusznie postąpiłem, gdy cię wybrałem – rzekł jeszcze starzec, nim rozpłynął się w bieli.

* * *

**Hogwart, Skrzydło Szpitalne, Izolatka**

Ginny wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, gdy ręka, którą trzymała, ścisnęła lekko jej dłoń. Nachyliła się nad Harrym i uważnie spojrzała mu w twarz.

- Harry – powiedziała delikatnie. – No, kochanie, otwórz dla mnie oczy, proszę.

Harry uchylił lekko jedną powiekę. Usiłował coś powiedzieć, ale jego gardło zupełnie wyschło. Zdołał wydobyć z siebie jedynie skrzeczący dźwięk.

Ginny uniosła jego głowę, a Molly przyłożyła szklankę z wodą do jego ust, pozwalając mu pić. Madam Pomfrey wybiegła z pokoju, by sprowadzić uzdrowiciela Askertona, podczas gdy Ginny opuściła z powrotem głowę narzeczonego na poduszkę.

Harry zamrugał kilka razy.

- Gin? – spytał ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Przysiadła na krawędzi jego łóżka.

- Ciii… Jestem tu, Harry. Mama też. Jak się czujesz? – spytała łagodnie, a po jej twarzy spływały łzy.

- Boli… bardzo… zmęczony… co… się stało? – spytał szeptem.

Delikatnie odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła.

- Wygrałeś, kochanie. Teraz musisz się już martwić tylko o powrót do zdrowia – powiedziała, gdy Poppy i uzdrowiciel Askerton weszli pospiesznie do pomieszczenia.

Molly odsunęła się, by pozwolić im pracować. Siedziała na krześle w pobliżu drzwi i płakała bezgłośnie, podczas gdy para uzdrowicieli rzucała serię zaklęć diagnostycznych.

- Mówi, że bardzo go boli i jest zmęczony – powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą Ginny.

Poppy wręczyła jej eliksir przeciwbólowy i wróciła do zaklęć diagnostycznych. Ginny pomogła wypić Harry'emu eliksir, po czym młody czarodziej opadł na łóżko i pogrążył się we śnie.

* * *

**17 kwietnia, Hogwart**

Wiadomość o przebudzeniu Harry'ego wywołała coś na kształt małego szturmu na Skrzydło Szpitalne i potrzeba było połączonych wysiłków Madam Pomfrey i Dumbledore'a, by zaprowadzić spokój. Postanowiono ograniczyć odwiedzających do rodziny i nadzwyczajnych gości, póki nie odzyska więcej sił. Tylko Ginny, Molly i oba feniksy przebywały nieustannie w pobliżu Harry'ego.

Madam Pomfrey pozwoliła Harry'emu na przyjmowanie trzech grup gości dziennie, jednej po każdym posiłku. Jeśli przychodzili po raz pierwszy, przed wejściem do izolatki musieli wysłuchać wykładu pielęgniarki.

W południe Poppy rozmawiała o stanie Harry'ego z Remusem i Tonks. Molly zabrała Jasona i oprowadzała go po szkole.

- Chcę wam uświadomić parę rzeczy, nim tam wejdziecie – mówiła surowo Madam Pomfrey. – Nie rozmawiajcie z nim o bitwie i stratach. Jeszcze nie ma na to sił. Trzymajcie się lekkich tematów. Jeśli zaśnie, koniec wizyty. Jest bardzo słaby i nie dopuszczałabym do niego żadnych gości, gdyby nie nalegania Dumbledore'a i Minister. Krążą plotki, że zginął w bitwie i musimy je uciszyć.

Onieśmieleni tonem pielęgniarki Lupinowie pokiwali głowami i weszli do pokoju. Harry leżał na łóżku, a Ginny usiłowała wlać w niego kolejną łyżkę zupy. Młodego czarodzieja podpierały poduszki, na razie nie wolno mu było samodzielnie siadać.

Remus i Tonks weszli ostrożnie i uśmiechnęli się do Harry'ego. Jego oczy rozjaśniły się, gdy ich dostrzegł.

- Hej, Szczeniaczku*. Cieszę się, że już z tobą lepiej – powiedział Remus, zajmując krzesło przy łóżku. Tonks uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. Usiadła ostrożnie na brzegu łóżka i ujęła rękę młodego czarodzieja.

Kiedy Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, Ginny skorzystała z okazji i włożyła mu tam łyżkę z zupę. Spojrzał na nią spode łba, ale ona go zignorowała. Odwrócił głowę do Remusa i Tonks, uśmiechając się słabo.

- Siemasz Harry, wyglądasz dziś całkiem apetycznie – rzuciła Tonks.

Harry zachichotał lekko.

- Gówno prawda, Tonks. Nikt nie chce dać mi lustra, ale podejrzewam, ze wyglądam jakby rozdeptało mnie stado Chińskich Ogniomiotów.

Remus zerknął na dwa feniksy. Od razu poznał Fawkesa, ale ten drugi był mu nieznany.

- Harry, co robią tu feniksy? Pomagają uzdrowicielom? – spytał.

- Chyba tak. Fawkes i ten drugi użyczali magii, by wzmocnić zaklęcia uzdrowicieli. Wiem czemu Fawkes tu jest, ale nie mam pojęcia co tu robi ten drugi.

- Próbowałeś je spytać? – zapytała Tonks, przyglądając się z ciekawością dwóm złoto-szkarłatnym ptakom.

- Tonks! Harry nie może jeszcze używać magii! – zaoponowała stanowczo Ginny. – Jeszcze nie ma dość sił.

„_Pisklę, wystarczy, że spytasz"_, odezwał się w jego myślach Fawkes. „_Jesteś wystarczająco silny, by z nami rozmawiać."_

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony.

- Eee… Gin? Fawkes najwyraźniej nie zgadza się z tobą i Madam Pomfrey – powiedział. – Fawkes, kim jest twój towarzysz? – spytał na głos, by inni słyszeli choć jego stronę rozmowy.

„_Jej imię to Arella, Pisklę. Będzie twoją towarzyszką życia, tak jak ja jestem towarzyszem życia dla Albusa" _nadeszła zaskakująca odpowiedź.

- O, Merlinie – jęknął Harry. Ginny podskoczyła do niego, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Harry, coś cię boli? Potrzebujesz eliksiru? – spytała z niepokojem.

- Nie, Gin. Drobna komplikacja. Poznaj Arellę, moją towarzyszkę życia. Arella, poznaj Ginny, moją drugą towarzyszkę życia – rzekł z lekkim uśmiechem. Ginny spojrzała zdumiona na mniejszego feniksa, a Arella podleciała do niej i usiadła jej na ramieniu.

- Dziewczyny, chyba powinnyście się bliżej poznać – wymamrotał Harry, którego zaczął ogarniać sen. – Będziemy razem bardzo długi czas.

Po tych słowach zasnął i nie spostrzegł Arelli łaszącej się do Ginny, ani Remusa i Tonks patrzących z uśmiechem na tę scenę.

Wieczorem Ginny podparła poduszkami Harry'ego, by mógł zjeść kolację. Jak na razie podawali mu tylko płyny i miękki pokarm stały. Tego dnia na kolację była potrawka ze świeżym chlebem. Harry zdołał w końcu przekonać narzeczoną, by pozwoliła mu samemu się karmić, choć jedzenie go wyczerpywało. Ginny siedziała w ciszy przy jego łóżku i obserwowała jak je. Oboje unieśli wzrok, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszli Ron, Hermiona i Dumbledore.

Harry usiłował się wyprostować, ale Ginny powstrzymała go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Hermiona podeszłą do Harry'ego i pocałowała go w czoło, po czym zajęła drugie siedzisko. Dumbledore wyczarował dwa dodatkowe krzesła dla siebie i Rona.

- Harry – zaczął Dumbledore. – Za kilka dni młodsze roczniki wracają do szkoły i wznowimy lekcje. Rozmawiałem z twoimi nauczycielami i muszę powiedzieć, ze zagrozili mi torturami, jeśli nie przywrócę cię na ich przedmioty. Poprosiłem pannę Granger, by przynosiła ci zadania. W zależności od tego jak będziesz się czuł, może nawet przystąpisz do owutemów z resztą klasy. Madam Pomfrey poinformowała mnie, że robisz postępy. Jeśli będziesz robił, co ci każe, może wypuści cię stąd już za tydzień. Jeśli nie, może być zmuszona zatrzymać cię tu do końca miesiąca – zakończył z błyskiem w oku.

- W takim razie lepiej, żebym był grzeczny – uznał ponuro Harry. - Merlin wie, że lubię Madam Pomfrey, ale mam już dość szpitala.

Przerwał na moment, po czym kontynuował:

- Nikt nie chce mi powiedzieć… Kto? Kogo straciliśmy? Nie chcą mi nawet pokazać gazety – poskarżył się cicho. Wszyscy obecni wzdrygnęli się lekko.

Błysk w oczach Dumbledore'a zniknął i stary czarodziej przez moment wpatrywał się ponuro w Harry'ego.

- Straciliśmy wielu ludzi – powiedział cicho z bólem w głosie. – Trzydzieścioro ośmioro z twojej Brygady Feniksa, kolejną czterdziestkę z Ministerstwa, nauczycieli, ochotników spośród uczniów, ludzi z Hogsmeade, w sumie niemal sto osób…

Harry spojrzał ponuro na Ron.

- Ron, kogo straciliśmy? – spytał ostro.

- Profesor Flitwick zginął na dziedzińcu. Profesor Trelawney w zawalonej Wieży Wróżbiarstwa. Colin Creevey, Hanna Abbot, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Ernie Macmillan z naszej grupy. Wan Chang zginęła ratując Serenę Snape…

W miarę jak Ron wymieniał nazwiska, wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zmieniał się. Każde było jak cios nożem w serce. W końcu, niezdolny znieść więcej, pokazał Ronowi, by przestał, a łzy wypełniły jego oczy.

- Tak wielu… - wydusił.

Ginny złapała go za obie ręce i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Widziała ból i desperację w jego szmaragdowych oczach.

- Kochanie, spójrz na mnie. Musisz z tym walczyć. Nie możesz pozwolić, by cię to zdołowało, nie w twoim stanie. To nie była twoja wina – rzekła stanowczo. – To Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy to zrobili, nie ty. Oni już nie żyją i nigdy nie skrzywdzą innej żywej istoty.

Sięgnął do niej, tak jak robił to wiele razy w przeszłości. Ginny przytulała go ostrożnie, unikając dotykania miejsc, które wciąż pokrywały bandaże, podczas gdy on płakał na jej ramieniu. Hermiona dołączyła do nich. Harry zaczerpnął siły z ludzi wokół, którzy go kochali i odepchnął zaczynającą napływać depresję.

Madam Pomfrey zajrzała do środka i jednym spojrzeniem ogarnęła scenę. Zmarszczyła brwi, zniknęła na moment, by chwilę później powrócić z wywarem uspokajającym, który wręczyła Ginny. We dwie zdołały nakłonić Harry'ego do wypicia eliksiru.

- Harry, przykro mi, że cię zaniepokoiliśmy, ale musieliśmy to powiedzieć – odezwał się Dumbledore. - Są ludzie, bardzo ważni, którzy muszą się z tobą wkrótce zobaczyć. Minister Bones, Ragnot z Gringotta, nawet media, choć je chyba zdołamy przez pewien czas utrzymać z dala od ciebie. Powiedziałem prasie, że nie będziesz udzielał wywiadów, a zamiast tego wydasz oświadczenie i pozwolisz sobie zrobić kilka zdjęć. Powstała pogłoska, jakobyś zginął w bitwie. Wiem, że nie znosisz przyciągać do siebie uwagi, ale najlepiej położyć od razu kres tym pogłoskom niż z tym czekać. Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że jeśli nie damy czegoś mediom, będą polowały na każdy twój krok.

Harry zaczął się relaksować w ramionach Ginny dzięki wywarowi uspokajającemu. Podniósł oczy na Dumbledore'a i zapytał zdumiony.

- Oświadczenie? Jakie oświadczenie ma pan na myśli? – spytał.

- Krótkie oświadczenie na temat tego, że wszystko z tobą w porządku i coś krótkiego o bitwie. Poza tym prosiłem cię już, byś mówił do mnie po imieniu. Formalnie jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy możesz być uczniem, ale w moich oczach przestałeś nim być już lata temu.

Harry bez słowa skinął głową, zastanawiając się jak ma napisać takie oświadczenie. Może Hermiona mu pomoże? Zerknął na Hermionę, która natychmiast zrozumiała jego bezgłośną prośbę.

- Będę zaszczycona, mogąc ci pomóc w napisaniu czegoś sensownego – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

* * *

**22 kwietnia, Hogwart, Skrzydło Szpitalne**

Harry Potter ubierał się powoli. Jego ramię wciąż pokrywały bandaże i miało tak być jeszcze przez kilka następnych tygodni. Ginny przejęła na siebie odpowiedzialność za opiekę nad tą konkretną raną. Ale tak jak powiedział, słuchał się Madam Pomfrey, dzięki temu mógł wyjść wcześniej ze szpitala. Wciąż był słaby, łatwo tracił siły, a oparzenie często paskudnie piekło.

Harry miał trudności z ubieraniem się. Jego osłabienie i rany powodowały, że był to długi i bolesny proces. Ginny, w swoim mundurze Brygady Feniksa, była przyjemną odmianą od bólu. Uznali, że on ubierze swoje szaty bojowe Gryffindora, gdyż nie obcierały tak zabandażowanego ramienia. Szaty zostały z niego zdjęte, gdy wiele dni temu przyniesiono go do szpitala, a w międzyczasie Zgredek naprawił je i wyczyścił.

Gdy Harry się już ubrał, przeciągnął raz szczotką po włosach i niepewnie spojrzał na wstążkę. Ginny roześmiała się i wyjęła mu szczotkę z ręki.

- Harry, jeśli chcesz nosić długie włosy, to musisz robić coś więcej, niż przeciągać po nich szczotką trzy razy! – powiedziała stanowczo.

Stanęła za nim i zaczęła szczotkować mu włosy. Robiła to dopiero dugi raz, ale Harry rozumiał już, czemu ona zachowywała się w taki sposób, gdy on bawił się jej włosami. To było niezwykle odprężające.

- Kochanie? – odezwała się Ginny, starając się przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

- Hmm? – mruknął w odpowiedzi, nie otwierając oczu.

- Co powiesz na ślub w połowie sierpnia? – spytała chytrze.

Harry gwałtownie otworzył oczy i próbował się do niej odwrócić, ale aż syknął z bólu, gdy poczuł szarpnięcie za włosy spowodowane przez zaplątaną szczotkę. Ginny złapała jego głowę i wyprostowała ją.

- Spokojnie, Harry. Pamiętasz, co mówiła Madam Pomfrey? Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.

- Ale… ale, Gin? Ślub w sierpniu?

- Mama i ja sobie pogadałyśmy… A ona namówiła tatę.

- Naprawdę? – wyszeptał.

Ramiona Harry'ego zaczęły się trząść. Zaalarmowana Ginny zawiązała jego włosy w kucyk i przesunęła się przed niego. Harry uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha i tłumił śmiech. Zdrowym ramieniem zgarnął ją i przycisnął do piersi.

- Żartuję, że przegapiłem tę rozmowę! – zawołał ze śmiechem. – Ile okien przy okazji rozwaliłyście?

Delikatnie klepnęła go w ramię.

- Palant!

Przerwał im Ron, który wsadził głowę przez drzwi.

- Ej, Harry! Nie ma bzykania w twoim stanie! Poza tym jestem głodny – jęknął. – Hermiona, Neville i ja czekamy, żeby pomóc ci dojść do Wielkiej Sali, więc się streszczaj, co?

- Dobra, już idziemy – odrzekła Ginny.

Na korytarzu Harry zorientował się, że nie tylko Ginny ubrała swój mundur Brygady. Przyjrzał się pozostałej trójce i musiał przyznać, że wyglądają bardzo profesjonalnie.

- Czekajcie, nie mówcie mi, że to kolejna ceremonia jak w zeszłym roku – jęknął.

- Jak przestaniesz zabijać tych dziwnych Czarnych Panów, co pojawiają się tu i tam, to my przestaniemy robić ceremonie – zapewniła go z humorem Ginny.

- A podobno powinnaś być po mojej stronie…

* * *

**Wielka Sala**

Dotarcie ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego do Wielkiej Sali zajęło Harry'emu dobre piętnaście minut. Żeby spacer nie wyczerpał go doszczętnie, musiał poruszać się dużo wolniej niż zazwyczaj. Arella podążała z nimi, czasem lecąc, czasem przysiadając na ramionach Ginny lub Hermiony. Chciała usiąść na ramieniu Harry'ego, ale nie mogła, póki nie zagoją się oparzenia.

W Wielkiej Sali ze zdziwieniem zobaczył, że na jednym z końców pomieszczenia został umieszczony duży, długi stół, przy którym zebrali się wszyscy nauczyciele. Kiedy grupa weszła, w Sali zapadła cisza. Pomieszczenie powróciło do swoich normalnych rozmiarów. Tylko uczniowie i kilka wybranych osób było obecnych tego wieczoru. Harry zachwiał się lekko, widząc puste krzesła. Ginny przytrzymała go i spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

Poprowadziła go do stołu nauczycielskiego zamiast na jego normalne miejsce. Gdy mijał kolejne stoły, ludzie przy nich wstawali. Brygada Feniksa miała na sobie mundury, ale była rozrzucona po Sali, a nie zebrana w oddział bojowy.

Gdy zbliżyli się do stołu nauczycielskiego, Dumbledore z uśmiechem podniósł się z miejsca.

- Harry, wiem że nie znosisz ceremonii, zwłaszcza gdy są na twoją cześć. Dlatego dziś będzie jedynie rodzinny obiad zamiast wielkiego zgromadzenia. Twoja Brygada Feniksa ubrała mundury na twoją cześć, ale dziś nie będzie mów, dziennikarzy i polityków. Tylko twoja hogwardzka rodzina.

Znacznie ciszej dodał:

- Oczywiście nie będziesz w stanie całkowicie tego uniknąć. Jednak zrobimy co w naszej mocy, by to odwlec, aż poczujesz się lepiej.

- Dziękuję, Albusie, doceniam to.

Ginny poprowadziła Harry'ego do stołu, przy którym siedzieli już Remus, Tonks, ich dzieci oraz cały klan Weasleyów.

Harry usiadł i sięgnął po jeden z półmisków, ale poczuł szarpnięcie za rękaw. Obrócił się i ujrzał uśmiechniętą Erikę.

- Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej, profesorze Harry – powiedziała.

Harry uśmiechnął się do małej czarodziejki.

- Ja też się cieszę, że wróciłem. Podobała wam się wycieczka? – spytał.

- Tak, ale Eryk był nieznośny – odpowiedziała nadąsana. – Robił mi zielone włosy, kiedy chciałam rozmawiać z chłopcami.

Harry zerknął na Remusa.

- To mi brzmi jak materiał na Huncwota – rzekł z uśmiechem. Remus skinął głową i uśmiechnął się chytrze. Harry chciał wrócić do jedzenia, ale odkrył, że jego talerz zniknął, a na jego miejscu stoi kilka fiolek z eliksirami.

- Harry, znasz zasady – zganiła go Ginny. – Eliksiry przed jedzeniem, albo Madam Pomfrey każe ci wracać do szpitala.

Harry odburknął coś niezadowolony. Po chwili uznał, że ma okazję do rewanżu, więc powiedział:

- W porządku, Gin. Może kiedy będę je pił, opowiesz wszystkim co zaplanowałaś na sierpień?

Ginny spłonęła rumieńcem. Dopiero co zdołała przekonać rodziców, więc nie mówiła o swoich planach nikomu poza Hermioną.

- Harry – odezwała się z humorem Molly. – To naprawdę nie w porządku stawiać pannę młodą w takiej sytuacji. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że najlepiej zrobić coś małego w Norze.

- Słusznie, słusznie! – włączył się Artur. – Nora to najlepsze miejsce na wesele. I najtańsze!

To oczywiście spowodowało, że cały stół zaczął domagać się wyjaśnień. Harry jednak nie był zadowolony. Było coś, czym musiał się zająć, nim sprawa wymknie się spod kontroli.

- Arturze – zaczął Harry złudnie spokojnym tonem. – Obiecałem Ginny już jakiś czas temu, że jeśli chodzi o nasz ślub, to ja za wszystko płacę. Możemy go wziąć w Norze, jeśli takie jest jej życzenie i nie wyobrażam sobie lepszego kucharza niż twoja żona, ale to ja za wszystko płacę.

- Harry, nie możemy ci na to pozwolić. Poza tym wesela są strasznie drogie – zaprotestowała Molly. Ginny i Hermiona gapiły się na Harry'ego, a Remus uśmiechał się pod nosem. Harry pokręcił głową. Typowy Huncwot!

- Molly, rodzina Weasleyów zapłaci najwięcej ze wszystkich – powiedział delikatnie. – Dajecie mi najcenniejszą część waszej rodziny, twoją córkę. Synów masz na pęczki. Tych dwóch – wskazał na bliźniaków – chyba dostałaś w promocji. Ale córkę masz tylko jedną.

Zignorował oburzone miny bliźniaków.

- Dasz radę zorganizować wesele i wydać mniej niż… powiedzmy… milion galeonów? – spytał Harry, przekrzykując harmider przy stole.

- Tak, ale…

- Świetnie, w takim razie to jest twój budżet. Wyślę jutro sowę do Gringotta, żeby zrobili przelew – zapowiedział, zadowolony z siebie. Spojrzał na Ginny i nie wytrzymał. Wybuchnął śmiechem. Miała otwarte usta, a jej twarz była czerwona jak burak. Niestety śmiejąc się uraził zabandażowane ramię, co sprawiło, że syknął z bólu.

Ginny natychmiast chwyciła eliksir przeciwbólowy i wręczyła narzeczonemu.

- Któregoś dnia poprawią te cholerne eliksiry, żeby można było brać je po posiłku. Psują smak absolutnie wszystkiego – poskarżył się Harry z grymasem, wychylając fiolkę.

- Eeee… Harry? Milion galeonów to odrobinę za dużo – odezwał się niepewnie Artur. Nie mógł się zorientować, czy Harry mówi poważnie, czy tylko żartuje.

- Harry żartował, tato – zapewniła go Ginny. - Prawda, Harry?

Przez chwilę Harry siedział w milczeniu, wreszcie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Wiesz, Gin, jeśli chciałabyś wielkie wesele, zrobiłbym co w mojej mocy, byś je dostała. Nalegam na zapłacenie za wszystko, ale tak, żartowałem w kwestii kwoty – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się na widok pełnych ulgi spojrzeń zgromadzonych. Weasleyowie się odprężyli.

- Harry, naprawdę chcesz się ożenić z moją siostrą? I to teraz, kiedy każda laska w kraju na ciebie leci? – spytał Ron, dość nierozważnie.

Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba, a jego oczy złowrogo zalśniły. Hermiona huknęła Rona w tył głowy.

- Ron, co to miało być za pytanie? – zawołała.

- Wiesz, Ron, gdybym nie kochał Hermiony jak siostry, zmieniłbym cię za to w kapustę, a potem nakarmił tobą kozę. Zamiast tego oddam cię po prostu twoim braciom, Fredowi i George'owi – powiedział Harry z lodowatym uśmiechem. Ron nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

- Poza tym – kontynuował Harry – może powinieneś myśleć tak samo o sobie. W końcu znalazłeś się na tegorocznej liście Dziesięciu Najbardziej Pożądanych Kawalerów Tygodnika Czarodziejki.

- Właściwie Harry, to chciałam cię o coś zapytać – zaczęła z wahaniem Hermiona. - Rozmawiałam już z Ginny na ten temat i zastanawiam się, co powiedziałbyś na podwójne wesele?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową.

- To świetny pomysł Mionko, ale zdążysz go wytresować na czas? Mogę go puknąć kilka razy moim mieczem, jeśli potrzebujesz – zaoferował z niewinną miną, nie zwracając uwagi na oburzone okrzyki Rona.

- Mam na to swoje sposoby, dziękuję bardzo – odrzekła wyniośle Hermiona, a Harry zachichotał.

- Nie przeszkadzam? – spytał uśmiechnięty Dumbledore.

- Nie, proszę się dosiadać – odrzekł Harry.

- Cieszę się, że wszyscy tu jesteście. Po pierwsze z tego co wiem, w sierpniu będziemy mieli kilka ślubów – zaczął dyrektor.

- Kilka? – przerwał mu Harry z ciekawością.

- No cóż, wygląda na to, że poza ślubami w rodzinie Wealseyów na lato gody planują również panna Bones i pan Zabini oraz profesor Parsons i Hestia Jones. Za to panna Lovegood i pan Longbttom szykują się na ferie bożonarodzeniowe. Zakładając, że utrzyma dobre oceny, pan Zabini wraz ze swoją narzeczoną planuje wstąpić do służby cywilnej. Pan Logbottom złożył wniosek o zatrudnienie go w charakterze czeladnika profesor Sprout, co pozwoli mu być w przyszłym roku bliżej narzeczonej. A jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, Harry, to miałeś nadzieję na posadę w Hogwarcie. Wiem, że chciałeś pozostać Profesorem Asystentem na Obronie, ale niestety potrzebuję nowego nauczyciela Zaklęć, a twoje zrozumienie zaklęć i ich zastosowań graniczy z instynktem. Chciałbym, żebyś rozważył tę możliwość. Daje to większą pensję i większy apartament, bardziej odpowiedni dla ciebie i twojej nowej żony. Jak zapewne już słyszałeś, Ministerstwo postanowiło, że każdy uczeń piątego roku, który wziął udział w walce, otrzymuje automatycznie Wybitny na SUMach z Obrony. Z kolei uczniowie szóstego i siódmego roku otrzymują automatycznie „W" z Obrony na owutemach. Tak więc panno Weasley będziesz miała jedną wolną lekcję w przyszłym roku, a Madam Pomfrey wspominała o twoim zainteresowaniu karierą uzdrowicielki lub położnej. Zgodziła się przyjąć cię w przyszłym roku na staż. Wreszcie, panno Granger, Madam Pince poinformowała mnie, że pragnie przejść na emeryturę po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Obawiam się, że bitwa zbyt nadszarpnęła jej nerwy. Zastanów się, czy nie chciałabyś jej zastąpić, jak również pomagać profesor McGonagall na lekcjach Transmutacji do poziomu SUMów.

Hermiona podskakiwała z radości na krześle, niezdolna się opanować.

- Wreszcie! – zawołała. – Nieograniczony dostęp do Sekcji Zakazanej! Biorę tę pracę!

Ron westchnął ciężko i sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyjął galeona i wręczył go chichoczącemu Harry'emu.

Po kolacji Dumbledore zatrzymał Harry'ego i Ginny przy stole, by móc zamienić z nimi kilka słów na osobności.

- Harry, obiecałem Madam Pomfrey, że przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie nie będziesz robił nic wyczerpującego – zaczął dyrektor. – W związku z tym pozwoliłem sobie przenieść twoje rzeczy do apartamentu pracowniczego na tym piętrze. Nie jest zbyt duży, mały gabinet, dwie sypialnie, łazienka i jadalnia z aneksem kuchennym. Zgredek będzie szykował dla ciebie potrawy – zerknął na Harry'ego ponad okularami-połówkami, a w oczach zatańczyły mu iskierki. – Biorąc pod uwagę twój stan, wydaje mi się, że panna Weasley może zamieszkać w drugiej sypialni, bez narażania jej cnoty na niebezpieczeństwo. Chyba, że wolisz Madam Pomfrey? – zakończył, powstrzymując uśmiech.

- Nie, Ginny jest w porządku – zająknął się lekko Harry. – Obiecuję, że będę grzeczny i brał wszystkie eliksiry.

- Znakomicie. Drzwi znajdują się za portretem Gilroya Nieumiarkowanego. Hasło brzmi „kajmakowa tarta".

Po tych słowach dyrektor wstał od stołu i wyszedł.

Gdy wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, Harry z radością zauważył, że Ron i Hermiona na nich czekają. Ginny wyjaśniła, gdzie zabiera Harry'ego, a druga para podążyła za nimi z ciekawością.

Jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego, mogliby go położyć na stole w Wielkiej Sali. Nie obchodziło go, gdzie pójdzie spać, byle móc wreszcie się położyć. Dygotał z wyczerpania. Ostatnim co zapamiętał, by delikatny dotyk Ginny, układającej go w łóżku.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, dwa dni później**

Grimmauld Place przechodziło przemianę. W czasie wojny masa ludzi przychodziła i wychodziła o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Poza tym ktoś zawsze był na służbie. Ale teraz, po śmierci Voldemorta, Zakon zmieniał tryb działania. Harry i Remus dali do zrozumienia, że Zakon będzie zawsze mile widziany w posiadłości, gdy będą chcieli się spotkać. Ale jako że Zakon się demobilizował, powoli zaczęli przekształcać budynek w dom rodziny Lupinów.

Tonks schodziła właśnie na dół, by przygotować obiad dla Jasona, gdy ujrzała, jak Remus wybiega z pokoju z mapą z wściekłością wypisaną na twarz. Bez słowa wypadł z domu i deportował się. Zaciekawiona i zatroskana, weszła do pokoju, by spojrzeć na mapy.

* * *

**Ministerstwo Magii, Departament Przestrzegania Czarodziejskiego Prawa**

Ku zaskoczeniu Kingsleya Shacklebolta w Fiuu pojawiła się głowa Tonks.

- Cześć, Tonks…

- Kingsley, Remus odkrył, że Pettigrew żyje i przebywa na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Ruszył za nim. Musisz go zatrzymać, zanim zabije tego zdradzieckiego szczura!

- Co? Pettigrew? Już ruszamy, Tonks.

Kingsley wybiegł z biura, po drodze zbierając swoich ludzi.

* * *

**Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu**

Remus wszedł na Nokturn. Choć nie był już dłużej wilkołakiem, wciąż dysponował wrażliwymi zmysłami, które dała mu ta choroba. Widział kilka osób na słabo oświetlonej ulicy. Po śmierci Voldemorta, Czarna Magia przestała być popularna. Wyglądało na to, że w ciągu roku większość zlokalizowanych tu sklepów będzie musiała zwinąć interes.

Remus szedł wzdłuż ulicy, dokładnie sprawdzając każdy mijany lokal. Nagle jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, łapiąc znajomy zapach. Pettigrew! I zmierzał w jego stronę!

Nie bawił się w wyjmowanie różdżki. To była sprawa osobista. Gdy Pettigrew wyszedł z bocznej uliczki, Remus skoczył na niego, rzucając małego mężczyznę na kolana. Chwycił go mocno za gardło i zignorował uderzenia Petera, próbującego przełamać uścisk.

Nagle jakieś ręce ściągnęły go z Glizdogona. Ktoś rzucił klątwę i Pettigrew osunął się na ziemię.

- Lupin, zostaw nam naszą robotę! – warknął Kingsley Shacklebolt. – Masz się uspokoić i zachowywać, albo wezmę i wrzucę twoje dupsko do aresztu, żebyś trochę ochłonął przez noc.

Dwóch aurorów przyciskało go do ściany, a Kingsley stał przed nim. Czwarty mężczyzna pilnował Petera.

- Uspokoiłeś się, Remus? Naprawdę nie chcę się aresztować – powiedział Shacklebolt. – Dostanie to, na co zasłużył, obiecuję. Ale musimy to zrobić zgodnie z regułami – zakończył prosząco.

Remus pokiwał głową, pokonany. Był tak blisko! Na sygnał Kingsleya dwóch aurorów puściło go. Patrzył otępiały, jak ostatni auror klęka nad dyszącym i płaczącym Glizdogonem.

Jedyna ręka Petera poruszyła się błyskawicznie. Auror zamarł, gdy ostrze noże przeszło po jego gardle. Z dziwnym bulgoczącym dźwiękiem zwalił się na bok.

Pettigrew zerwał się na nogi i wyszarpnął różdżkę. Tak jak Kingsley i dwóch jego ludzi, ale spóźnili się. Dzięki szybszemu niż u normalnego człowieka refleksowi, Remus wyjął różdżkę i krzyknął:

- DISCEDO!

Tego zaklęcia nauczył go Harry. Używał go pracując przy biżuterii, gdy musiał rozdzielić metal na pół.

Pettigrew wydawał się zdumiony. Jego ręka opadła bezwładnie.

- Lunatyku, jak mogłeś! – wydyszał. Stał przez moment, podczas gdy nerwy dolnej części ciała desperacko usiłowały wysyłać sygnały do mózgu przez przecięty rdzeń kręgowy. Potem, ku zdumieniu obserwujących aurorów, górna połowa jego ciała poleciała do tyłu i spadła z paskudnym, wilgotnym odgłosem. Dolna połowa stała jeszcze kilka sekund, w końcu również padła.

Remus osunął się na kolana. Pomścił Jamesa, Lily i wielu innych. Ale w ustach czuł gorycz. Ledwo zauważył, jak jeden z autorów ewakuował świstoklikiem rannego kolegę.

- Remusie, idź do domu, do żony i dzieci – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Kingsley. – Już nic więcej nie możesz tu zrobić.

Ze łzami w oczach Remus wstał i opuścił Ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Remus siedział na kanapie w głównym salonie Grimmauld Place. Od powrotu nie powiedział do Tonks ani słowa. Od walki miał pobrudzone i podarte ubrania, a jego skórę zdobiło kilka imponujących siniaków.

Zignorował Tonks i jej wysiłki, by nim porozmawiać. Ignorował wszystko. W końcu zdesperowana Tonks wezwała na pomoc Harry'ego.

Nim Harry i Ginny zdążyli uzyskać pozwolenie Dumbledore'a i przybyć przez Fiuu, nadszedł wieczór. Harry wciąż nie miał wielu sił, ale to przecież był Remus, jego rodzina. Tonks i Ginny siedziały na jednej kanapie, a Harry dołączył do Remusa na drugiej.

- Remusie? – odezwał się cicho Harry.

Remus wciąż gapił się bez ruchu w podłogę, ignorując go. Śmierć Petera przywołała cały ten ból, który czuł po śmierci Jamesa, Lily i Syriusza.

Harry ostrożnie położył mu rękę na ramieniu, boleśnie naciągając swoje oparzenia i krzywiąc się.

- Remusie, mama, tato i Syriusz są na ciebie teraz zapewne mocno wkurzeni – powiedział z naciskiem.

Remus zamrugał i spojrzał na niego.

- Oni nie chcieliby, żebyś ich ponownie opłakiwał. Pomściłeś ich, tak jak ja. Teraz Syriusz i tato zapewne odczekują od ciebie wychowania nowego pokolenia Huncwotów.

Remus odwrócił się do Harry'ego, przyciągnął do siebie i boleśnie uściskał. Rozpłakał się.

- Już po wszystkim, ty zapchlony wilku – powiedział Harry, spoglądając na Tonks z uśmiechem.

Tonks i Ginny obserwowały z drugiej kanapy, a w ich oczach błyszczały łzy. Tonks wstała i podeszłą do Remusa, klękając przed nim. Z pomocą Harry'ego rozluźniła bolesny uścisk, którym jej mąż obejmował młodego przyjaciela i sama go objęła.

Kiedy już się uspokoił, Remus spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Dzięki, Szczeniaczku… - zaczął, ale Harry nie dał mu nic powiedzieć.

- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił. – Jesteś rodziną, a w rodzinie robimy co w naszej mocy, by sobie wzajemnie pomóc. Ale mam jedną prośbę. Czy możemy pójść się z nimi zobaczyć w ten weekend? Nigdy nie byłem na ich grobach…

Remus pokiwał głową ze smutnym uśmiechem.

* * *

**Rodzinny grób Potterów, Dolina Godryka**

Stary grobowiec rodziny Potterów znajdował się kilka kilometrów od miejsca, w którym zginęli rodzice Harry'ego. Groby otaczały starą kaplicę na szczycie wzgórza. To było przyjemne i pogodne miejsce. Rosło tu kilka drzew. Ogrodnik starannie przycinał trawę.

Spokój zakłóciła czwórka ludzi, którzy odwiedzali trzy najświeższe groby. Choć nigdy nie znaleziono ciała, grób Syriusza znajdował się zaraz obok Jamesa i Lily. Rodzina trzyma się razem.

Jedna z osób klęknęła przed grobami na chwilę refleksji i modlitwy. Kiedy wstała, trzy inne osoby dołączyły do niej i cała grupa ruszyła, przyglądając się imionom i datom na pozostałych nagrobkach. Rodzinna Potterów chowała tu swoich zmarłych od niemal tysiąca lat i Harry odwiedzał teraz swoją rodzinę. Wszystkich na raz.

W końcu cała czwórka odeszła, zostawiając świeże kwiaty na trzech grobach. Nie odwiedzili kaplicy, która była pierwszym budynkiem wzniesionym na cmentarzu. Nikt nie otwierał jej od stuleci.

Tak jak w przypadku wielu innych starych kaplic, ołtarz stał na grobie założyciela rodu. U podstawy ołtarza, wciąż wyraźne mimo upływu czasu, widniało imię i nazwisko. Godryk Gryffindor.

* * *

**Hogwart, końcówka maja**

Do połowy maja Harry niemal zupełnie odzyskał siły. Do końca życia blizny na ramieniu miały przypominać mu o najgorszych oparzeniach. Od czasu do czasu przypominał mu o nich ból, ale miał na to specjalną maść, a Ginny zawsze chętnie pomagała mu nałożyć ją tam, gdzie sam nie mógł sięgnąć.

Z pomocą Hermiony zdołał nadrobić zaległości w nauce przed owutemami. Brygada Feniksa została zdemobilizowana, Zaawansowana Obrona odwołana, a lekcje Obrony stały się nieobowiązkowe dla członków Brygady. Dzięki temu Harry miał więcej czasu, który mógł przeznaczyć na naukę, a także na odpoczynek.

Oparzenie sprawiło, że jego ramię nie odzyskało pełnej ruchomości, więc zaczął używać Pokoju Życzeń. Umieścił w nim wielki podgrzewany basen, w którym mógł pływać i ćwiczyć swoje ramię. Początkowo używał go tylko on i Ginny. Następnie dołączyli do nich Ron z Hermioną. Wkrótce także inni zaczęli korzystać z basenu. Blaise, który wciąż chodził o lasce, pływał by przyspieszyć rehabilitację nóg, ciężko uszkodzonych w bitwie.

Ten dzień miał być nieco inny. Lekcje zostały odwołane, a uczniowie otrzymali polecenie, by stawić się na boisku do quidditcha. Na miejscu była Minister Magii i media. Ten dzień miał być formalnym świętem z okazji zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem.

Tak właśnie doszło do tego, że Harry znalazł się na podium obok Minister Magii, siedząc przed setkami zgromadzonych ludzi. Stali tam uczniowie, ich rodziny i Ministerialne Siły Obrony wspólnie z Brygadą Feniksa.

Harry i Ron pokłócili się o strój, który powinien włożyć. Harry nalegał, że chce ubrać swój mundur Brygady, a nie bojowe szaty Gryffindora. W końcu postawił na swoim, mówiąc, że nie lubi być wyróżniany jako ktoś wyjątkowy, a tak właśnie by się stało, gdyby włożył szaty Gryffindora.

Harry siedział cierpliwie, podczas gdy wygłaszano kolejne mowy i rozdawano medale. Minister postanowiła zostawić Harry'ego na koniec, co sprawiło, że młody czarodziej wiercił się rozdrażniony. Dlaczego nie mógł być na trybunach z przyjaciółmi, zamiast siedzieć tu na wystawie? Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami spojrzał na Ginny i nie mógł się nie zachwycić, jak uroczo wyglądała w swoim mundurze, teraz ozdobionym dwoma Orderami Merlina pierwszej klasy. Napotkała jego spojrzenie i nie odwracała wzroku.

_"Cierpliwości, kochanie, zaraz będzie po wszystkim"_ wysłała mu.

_"Wiem, po prostu mam dość siedzenia tu jak na wystawie. I tego całego gównianego Chłopca, Który Przeżył", _odpowiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się i nagle Harry zadrżał, gdy zrobiła coś, czego nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej. Zupełnie jak mentalne głaskanie, które zwalczyło jego irytację.

_"Gin, na Merlina! Co to było?"_

_"Coś, co ostatnio wymyśliłam, kochanie. Opowiem ci o tym później. A teraz się skup, już prawie twoja kolej"_

- ... tak więc z przyjemnością zaczynam nową tradycję, wręczając panu Harry'emu Potterowi nową nagrodę. Nagrodę Bohatera Światłości - zakończyła swoją przemowę Minister.

Harry podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do Minister, by odebrać nagrodę. Gdy nałożyła mu ją na szyję, odsunęła się, by Harry mógł powiedzieć kilka słów.

Odchrząknął i przez moment wiercił się nerwowo.

- Dziękuję, pani Minister. Przyjaciele, członkowie rodziny, szanowni pracownicy mediów. Stoję tu przed wami z powodu błędu popełnionego na długo przed moimi narodzinami. Czarny Pan nie dochodzi do władzy z dnia na dzień. Nie, on jest tworzony powoli, poprzez akceptację takich wartości jak pogarda dla mugolaków i czarodziejów półkrwi. Ponad pół wieku temu w rozbitej rodzinie z matki czarodziejki i ojca mugola narodził się chłopiec. Ojciec opuścił ich, bo nienawidził magii. Matka zmarła przy porodzie, a on spędził swoje dziecięce lata w mugolskim sierocińcu. Gdy dorósł i dowiedział się o swoim dziedzictwie, zwrócił się ku Czarnej Magii. Można go było zatrzymać na długo nim doszedł do władzy, ale zignorowano sygnały ostrzegawcze. Przyjaciele, nie możemy pozwolić, by coś takiego kiedykolwiek się powtórzyło. Musimy zdawać sobie sprawę z dzieci, które dorastają niekochane i bez przewodnictwa. Musimy dbać o swoich i zrozumieć, że czarodzieje półkrwi, jak ja sam i mugolaki są wartościową częścią naszej społeczności. Musimy się upewnić, że każde dziecko czarodziejskiego świata dorasta w kochającym je otoczeniu. W ten sposób zapobiegniemy pojawieniu się kolejnego Voldemorta. W ten sposób sprawimy, że żaden Czarny Pan już nie zagrozi naszemu światu. Stoję tu przed wami, by powiedzieć, że nasz świat zawiódł wiele lat temu. I z powodu tego błędu, wielu spośród naszych krewnych i przyjaciół straciło życie. Nie możemy pozwolić, by stało się to ponownie! Jestem zaszczycony tą nagrodą, ale wolałbym nie musieć na nią zasługiwać. Musimy zrobić co w naszej mocy, by wszystkie czarodziejskie dzieci wzrastały wśród ludzi, którzy je kochają i troszczą się o nie. I musimy zrozumieć świat mugoli, którzy mają możliwości, których my nie posiadamy! Musimy wyjść im naprzeciw i nauczyć się żyć z nimi w pokoju, nie dopuścić, by doprowadziło to do chaosu. Pani Minister, przyjmuję tę nagrodę, ale nie w swoim imieniu. Przyjmuję ją w imieniu Wan Chang, czarodziejki czystej krwi, która przyjęła na siebie zaklęcie śmierci, by obronić nauczycielkę z rodziny mugoli. Przyjmuję ją w imieniu Hermiony Granger, mugolaczki rannej w obronie naszego świata. Przyjmuję ją w imieniu Cedryka Diggory'ego, czarodzieja czystej krwi, który zginął tylko dlatego, że miał poczucie honoru i chciał się podzielić ze mną swoją wygraną. Przyjmuję ją w imieniu naszych poległych towarzyszy, którzy zginęli w obronie tego, co uznali za słuszne. Przyjmuję ją wreszcie w imieniu wszystkich dzieci, w nadziei, że pomogą nam uczynić ten świat lepszym.

Gdy ruszył z powrotem na miejsce, ziemia zadrżała od owacji na stojąco. Usiadł z płonącą twarzą, marząc, by mieć jakieś miejsce, w którym mógłby się ukryć. Nad sceną pojawiła się kula ognia. To Arella przybyła i usiadła na jego zdrowym ramieniu.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał, że Ginny i Hermiona klaszczą i jednocześnie płaczą. Jednak jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło go, że Ron błyskawicznie podał obu czyste chusteczki.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Amerykańska Wojna Domowa – **chodzi o wojnę z lat 1861-1865 nazywaną w Polsce Wojną Secesyjną, w której (w uproszczeniu) stany północne walczyły przeciwko stanom południowym. Jest to wojna bardzo istotna w świadomości Amerykanów, bo było ostatnią wojną toczoną na terenie ich państwa. Tłumaczenie poematu moje, nie do końca dosłowne, ale oddaje sens.

**Cepowa (lub cepowata) klatka piersiowa **to efekt urazu. Występuje, gdy jakiś fragment klatki żebrowej (minimum dwa lub trzy żebra) zostaje całkowicie oderwany od innych żeber i mostka i porusza się niezależnie. Fragment ten najczęściej uciska na płuca, zagrażając życiu.

**Szczeniaczek **– jeden z czytelników zapytał mnie, czemu Remus mówi do Harry'ego „Szczeniaczku", bo skoro jego ojciec był jeleniem, to bardziej pasowało by „Jelonku". W oryginale Remus zwraca się do Harry'ego słowem „Cub", który jest ogólnym określeniem na młode zwierzę wszystkich gatunków, zarówno dzikich jak i domowych. Najpierw zastanawiałem się nad „Młody", ale uznałem, że „Szczeniaczek" będzie bliższe oryginalnemu kontekstowi. „Jelonek" wydawało mi się trochę niezręczne.

* * *

_**Od autorów: **Naprawdę niektórzy z was myśleli, że zabijemy Harry'ego? Hihi, to oznacza, że zrobiliśmy dobrą robotę._

_Tak więc zbliżamy się do końca historii. Dodaliśmy dodatkowy rozdział (chyba nie macie nic przeciwko). Mieliśmy skończyć na 15 rozdziałach, ale rozdział 14 rozrósł nam się, więc podzieliliśmy go w chwili największego napięcia. Teraz ostatni rozdział, Epilog. Zapewne nie będzie tak długi jak pozostałe rozdziały, ale zamknie wszystkie wątki, które jeszcze pozostały. Mamy nadzieję, że jak na razie Wam się podobało!_

_I naprawdę myśleliście, że ja (Alyx) zabiłabym Severusa? Po tych wszystkich problemach, jakie miałyśmy z Sereną, by nakłonić go do poślubienia jej?_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **Tak wielu spośród Was, Drodzy Czytelnicy i Czytelniczki, wyrażało zaniepokojenie o dalsze losy Harry'ego, że postarałem się skończyć ten rozdział najszybciej jak się da:)_

_Dzięki serdeczne za wszystkie recenzje/komentarze. jesteśmy o włos od stu komentarzy, a to liczba, jakiej nie osiągnąłem nawet przy "To oznacza wojnę". Cieszę się, że moja robota komuś się przydaje ;) Jeśli nie zdarzy się nic nadzwyczajnego, to Epilog będzie prezentem świątecznym, a w Nowy Rok wystartujemy z nową historią. Mam już pozwolenie autora :) _

_Będzie to stosunkowo krótka opowieść AU, która toczy się kilka lat po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Harry nie chodził w niej do Hogwartu, lecz był szkolony w tajemnicy przez Syriusza i Dumbledore'a. Po wojnie zostaje aurorem, ale kiedy przekracza przepisy, zostaje ukarany. Będzie musiał zostać ochroniarzem ścigającej Harpii, jedynej córki Ministra Magii - Artura Weasleya. Będzie to historia 18+ ze względu na erotykę, ale spokojnie, nic gorszego niż w "Pakcie" się nie pojawi ;) Tytuł ujawinię po epilogu "Kryształu Dusz"._

_Zapraszam na "Z pierwszej półki", które postaram się nieco częściej aktualizować. A jeśli ktoś interesuje się footballem amerykańskim, to o tym sporcie piszę na nflblog. blox. pl (usuńcie spacje z adresu)._


	16. Ostatni Rozdział i Epilog

_**Od tłumacza: **__Wielkie brawa dla __Shaunee Altman, dzięki której nie musicie się już krzywić patrząc na moje literówki ;)_

* * *

_**Od autorów: **__Standardowe zastrzeżenie: Musimy zdementować krążące plotki, jakobyśmy byli J.K. Rowling. Nie mamy praw do niczego poza własną wyobraźnią, która, przyznajemy, jest chora, pokręcona i perwersyjna._

* * *

**Rozdział 16 – Ostatni Rozdział i Epilog**

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie**

To wymagało mnóstwa ciężkiej pracy, ale Harry zdołał ukończyć szkołę z resztą swojej klasy. Hermiona i Ron pomagali mu nadrobić zaległości, gdy zdrowiał ze swoich ran.

Koniec szkoły. Te słowa były dla Harry'ego Pottera słodko-gorzkie. Przez siedem lat spędził najwspanialsze i najgorsze chwile swojego życia w Hogwarcie. Zakończenie szkoły wydawało mu się spaleniem za sobą mostu do swojego życia. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pojawi się przed nim kolejny most.

W następnym semestrze miał powrócić do Hogwartu, by rozpocząć coś, co, jak miał nadzieję, stanie się długą, owocną karierą w zawodzie, który mu się podobał. Przyjął posadę nauczyciela Zaklęć i zgodził się pomagać przy Obronie Przed Czarną Magią, ale to na Zaklęcia nie mógł się już doczekać. Na pożegnanie zostawił Dumbledore'owi swój notatnik z zaklęciami, które stworzył, przeszło dwoma setkami.

Po śmierci Pettigrew, ostatniego żyjącego Śmierciożercy z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, ci zwolennicy Voldemorta, którzy jakimś cudem pozostali na wolności, zakopali się w najgłębszych dziurach, jakie byli w stanie znaleźć. Ministerstwo postanowiło zachować Siły Obrony. Po Voldemorcie nikt nie chciał ryzykować, że następny Czarny Pan wzrośnie w siłę.

Inne państwa wysłały swoich reprezentantów do Wielkiej Brytanii, by dowiedzieć się więcej na temat taktyki i sprzętu użytego w bitwie. Fred i George byli bardzo szczęśliwi, gdy otrzymali pierwsze zamówienie od amerykańskiego Departamentu Magii. Wyglądało na to, że Uzbrojenie okaże się biznesowym sukcesem.

Minister Bones wydała nowe prawa, które łagodziły, a w niektórych wypadkach zupełnie znosiły ograniczenia nałożone na nieludzkie magiczne rasy. Na zmianach skorzystały zwłaszcza gobliny. Kolejną ustawą, która zaskoczyła wiele osób, było prawo uznające znęcanie się nad skrzatami domowymi za przestępstwo. Zasugerował je Harry, czyniąc Hermionę bardzo szczęśliwą czarodziejką.

Minister przekonała także, by zaklasyfikować znęcanie się nad dziećmi do najcięższych zbrodni. Wszystkie czarodziejskie dzieci, nawet te urodzone w rodzinach mugoli, miały być odwiedzane od czasu do czasu, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo i dobre warunki do życia. To oznaczało konieczność kontaktu z rodzicami wkrótce po tym, jak czarodziejskie dziecko się rodziło i informowania ich o czarodziejskim świecie na długo przed listem z Hogwartu.

Remus, korzystając z części rodzinnego majątku Blacków, zakładał właśnie Fundację Badań nad Likantropią, w nadziei na znalezienie pewnego dnia lekarstwa. Harry wyleczył go, korzystając z łez feniksa i własnej mocy, więc Remus miał nadzieję, że jakaś kombinacja magii i łez feniksa będzie stanowiła odpowiednie antidotum. Centrum Badawcze im. Huncwotów miało wkrótce zostać jedną z najwybitniejszych placówek naukowych w czarodziejskim świecie, korzystającą zarówno z osiągnięć magii, jak i mugolskiej technologii.

* * *

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, lipiec**

Dumbledore przeglądał w swoim gabinecie raporty od zagranicznych agentów Zakonu. Nagle aż podskoczył, gdy eksplodowały przed nim dwie kule ognia. Skrzydło i Arella pojawili się, wyśpiewując powitanie, odwzajemnione przez Fawkesa.

- Harry! – zawołał Dumbledore, gdy tylko Skrzydło przybrał ludzką postać. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie. Wiem, że nie możesz się doczekać nauczania, ale wydawało mi się, że nadchodzący ślub zajmie ci cały wolny czas.

Harry skrzywił się lekko, słysząc słowo „ślub" i przeszedł do powodów, dla których przybył do Hogwartu.

- Właściwie to Ginny i Hermiona poszły wybierać szaty na wesele, więc mam przynajmniej kilka godzin dla siebie. W związku z tym pomyślałem, ze wpadnę i pomogę ci w rozwiązaniu problemu, który przeze mnie stał się jeszcze gorszy.

- A jaki to problem?

- Chodzi o cytrynowe dropsy. Kiedy miałeś ich cztery miliony było naprawdę kiepsko, ale ja… eee… wmieszałem się w zemstę Hermiony na bliźniakach i sprawiłem, że ich liczba jeszcze wzrosła.

Albus złożył ręce i oparł się wygodnie, spoglądając migoczącymi oczami znad okularów.

- A jakie proponujesz rozwiązanie? – spytał.

- Możemy przejść w miejsce, gdzie je trzymasz? Łatwiej ci będzie pokazać, niż wyjaśniać.

- Oczywiście. Chodź ze mną.

Dumbledore prowadził młodszego mężczyznę do pomieszczenia, gdzie zgromadzono gigantyczne ilości cytrynowych dropsów. Arella wylądowała Harry'emu na ramionach.

- Harry, powiedz mi prawdę. Ukrywasz się przed panną Weasley i panną Granger, prawda? – spytał z uśmiechem Dumbledore.

Harry westchnął.

- Tak. Spędziłem ostatnie cztery dni na przymierzaniu szat, więc dziś rano, gdy wpadłem na rozwiązanie twojego problemu, postanowiłem użyć tego jako wymówki, żeby się na trochę wyrwać. Jeszcze trochę i zacznę marzyć o nowym Czarnym Panie, którym będę się musiał zająć – mruknął.

- Wydaje mi się, że właśnie uczysz się tego, co najważniejsze. Podczas ślubu pan młody jest tylko dodatkiem. To panna młoda ma błyszczeć w tym specjalnym dniu. No, jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział, otwierając ze śmiechem drzwi do potężnego magazynu.

Harry wszedł do środka i potrząsnął głową. Znajdowały się tam setki kartonów, wypakowane do oporu cytrynowymi cukierkami. Obrócił się do Dumbledore'a i zaczął:

- Albusie, zaklęcie na dropsach to zwykły czar. Kiedy nad tym myślałem, zrozumiałem, że to nie pojedyncze cukierki były zaczarowane, ale ogólna ilość słodyczy.

- Tak, rozumiem. Ale to nie rozwiązuje problemu.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Pozwól, że ci pokażę.

Harry uniósł dłoń, która rozjarzyła się jaskrawym, żółtym światłem. Rozległ się dźwięk przypominający setki miniaturowych trąb powietrznych. Po kilku sekundach kartony zostały opróżnione, a wszystkie dropsy wirowały w tornadzie na środku pomieszczenia. Po chwili z podstawy wiru zaczęły wypadać cukierki wielkości kafli.

Kiedy skończył, okazało się, że zamienił miliony małych cukierków na setki gigantycznych dropsów, wielkości kafla.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

- Harry, nie mogę dać tego uczniom. Są za duże i zjedzenie jednego zajmie im rok!

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Nie, nie możesz dać ich uczniom. Ale wiem na pewno, że Grawp uwielbia cytrynowe dropsy. Dałem mu jeden taki zanim pojechaliśmy na wakacje i zjadł go w kilka minut.

Dumbledore'owi zabłysły oczy, gdy pojął koncepcję.

- Jasne, Albusie, masz kilkaset cytrynowych dropsów. Ale za kilka lat…

- Harry, to świetne rozwiązanie. Może nawet uda mi się pozbyć ich wszystkich! – zawołał zadowolony dyrektor. – Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to wróćmy do mojego biura. Możemy porozmawiać o tym, czego będziesz w tym roku uczył. A panna Weasley nie będzie mogła zarzucić ci, że ją okłamałeś.

* * *

**W tym samym czasie na Ulicy Pokątnej**

- Ginny, chyba nie uwierzyłaś w te dzisiejsze wymówki Harry'ego? – spytała Hermiona.

- Niespecjalnie, ale spędził ostatnie cztery dni na przymierzaniu szat ślubnych, a ja wciąż nie mogę się zdecydować, które powinien ubrać. Uznałam, że dzień wolny mu nie zaszkodzi. Poza tym zauważyłam, że niektóre z tych szat drażniły mu ramię. Wieczorem spędziłam kilka godzin, próbując mu je rozmasować. Ledwo nim ruszał – odpowiedział z nieco ponurą miną.

Hermiona również marszczyła brwi. Wiedziała, że Harry wciąż dochodzi do siebie, ale część z jego ran tkwiła głęboko w duszy. Zabicie Voldemorta miało ogromny wpływ na jego psychikę. Jeśli o nią chodzi, uważała, że Voldemort był potworem, którego trzeba się było pozbyć, ale Harry nie czuł się z tym najlepiej. Przy wszystkich jego zdolnościach i mocy był tak naprawdę łagodnym i nie pragnącym rozgłosu mężczyzną, który chciał w spokoju przeżyć swoje życie..

Ginny westchnęła i kontynuowała:

- Przynajmniej nie ma już tak wielu koszmarów. Dyrektor nalegał, żeby Harry spotkał się kilka razy z myślouzdrowicielem. Sądzę jednak, że bardziej pomogło mu, że ma do kogo przytulić się w nocy.

- Mówił coś o miesiącu miodowym? – spytała z ciekawością Hermiona.

Sfrustrowana Ginny pokręciła głową.

- Ani słowa, cholera! Odkąd media dowiedziały się o ślubie, nikomu nie zdradza tego sekretu. Ciągle chce, żebyście z Ronem pojechali z nami, ale mówi tylko, ze jest to ciepłe, nienanoszalne miejsce, gdzie można popływać. Wydaje mi się, że Remus wie gdzie to jest, ale nawet jeśli, to nie powiedział nic Tonks, bo ją pytałam. O, jesteśmy na miejscu. Mam nadzieję, że Madam Malkin będzie miała to, czego potrzebujemy. Nie uśmiecha mi się spędzenie kolejnych czterech dni na poszukiwaniach właściwych szat.

Dwie kobiety weszły do Madam Malkin i udały się do kontuaru, przy którym pulchna kobieta prowadząca ten interes kończyła właśnie obsługiwać klienta.

- Madam Malkin? Jestem Ginny Weasley...

- A tak, oczywiście! Pan Potter rozmawiał ze mną przez Fiuu dziś rano. Co za miły chłopiec! A to musi być panna Granger, prawda? Nie martwcie się kochane, pan Potter zostawił mi dokładne instrukcje. Chodźcie proszę na tyły. Ściągnęłam na dziś czterech moich najlepszych projektantów i dziesięć krawcowych. Jeśli nie znajdziemy tego, co wam odpowiada, po prostu to uszyjemy...

Zaskoczona Hermiona zerknęła na Ginny. ta jednak jedynie wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi.

- Chodź, Mionko. Widzę, że Harry zamierza zemścić się za te wszystkie sklepy z szatami, po których przeciągnęłam go w tym tygodniu. Teraz nasza kolej, żeby bawić się w przebieranki.

Osiem godzin później od Madam Malkin wyszły dwie zmęczone, ale zadowolone czarodziejki. Spędziły dzień w wirze szat i rozmów o ślubie. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie osoby pracujące u Madam Malkin były kobietami, które miały niewiele do roboty poza plotkami i rozmowami o modzie. Plusem całego dnia okazał się fakt, że obie kobiety znalazły dokładnie to, czego szukały. Ku ich zaskoczeniu Madam Malkin odmówiła rozmowy o kosztach. Powtarzała jedynie, że pan Potter już się o wszystko zatroszczył.

Wieczorem w Norze rodziny Weasleyów i Grangerów zasiadały już do kolacji w ogrodzie, gdy aportował się Harry, niosący ze sobą małą skrzynkę. Postawił ją na stole między Ginny a Hermioną i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Billa. Bill roześmiał się, co sprawiło, że Ginny przyjrzała się podejrzliwie obu mężczyznom.

Sięgnęła po skrzynkę, ale Harry ją powstrzymał.

- Jeszcze nie, Gin. Zajrzysz tam po kolacji. Bill i ja spędziliśmy popołudnie wybierając jej zawartość i najlepiej będzie, jeśli obejrzysz ją, gdy kolacja dobiegnie końca. Rozumiem, że znalazłyście wszystko co chciałyście u Madam Malkin? - spytał z niewinnym uśmiechem.

Hermiona naskoczyła na niego z błyskiem w oku.

- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz przez co my dzisiaj przeszłyśmy? I o co chodzi z tym gadaniem, że za wszystko już zapłacono? Mogę zapłacić za moje własne szaty ślubne, dziękuję bardzo!

Harry usiadł obok Hermiony i roześmiał się.

- Nie wątpię, Hermiono, ale jak już mówiłem, ja płacę za ślub. Skoro ty i Ron chcieliście podwójne wesele, musicie się z tym pogodzić. Poza tym patrz ile problemów wam oszczędziłem. Spędziłyście cały dzień w jednym miejscu. Tymczasem mnie i Rona zaciągnęłyście chyba do trzydziestu sklepów przez ostatnie cztery dni.

- No, no, Harry. Chodzenie po sklepach w poszukiwaniu szat to część zabawy - wtrąciła się Molly.

Przerwał masowanie bolącego ramienia i uniósł pełen niedowierzania wzrok.

- Nie znalazłyście niczego u Madam Malkin? - spytał zdumiony.

Ginny poklepała go z czułością po policzku.

- Znalazłyśmy, ale to nie znaczy, że nie bawiłybyśmy się dobrze, szukając w innych sklepach. Poza tym to, co zrobiłeś, musiało być koszmarnie drogie. Madam Malkin zarezerwowała swoich projektantów i krawcowe tylko do naszych potrzeb i chyba nie obsłużyła przez cały ten czas nawet jednego klienta.

- To dobrze. Gdybyście nie znalazły szat, nie mogłybyście zajrzeć do skrzynki - odparł, nakładając sobie spokojnie jedzenie.

Ginny odczekała, aż Harry skończy jeść i zwróciła znów uwagę na skrzynkę, stojącą między nią i Hermioną.

- Powiesz nam w końcu co tam jest czy nie?

Harry pociągnął ostatni łyk ze szklanki.

- Spędziliśmy z Billem większość popołudnia przeglądając różne przedmioty znajdujące się w skrytkach Blacków i Potterów. Nie wiem jakie dokładnie szaty wybrałyście, ale uznaliśmy, że pewnie będziecie do nich potrzebować jakiś dodatków. Z większości rzeczy w skrytce Blacków trzeba najpierw zdjąć klątwy, więc to co jest w tej skrzynce pochodzi głównie ze skrytki Potterów. Wybierzcie sobie coś, co będzie pasowało do waszych szat ślubnych - zakończył z szerokim uśmiechem.

Ginny uchyliła wieko i natychmiast zatrzasnęła je z głośnym okrzykiem. Zbladła i zerknęła na Hermionę. Hermiona uniosła wieko i zatoczyła się do tyłu. Skrzynkę wypełniała biżuteria.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Powinno być tam coś, co będzie wam pasowało do szat. Odniosę do skrytki to, czego nie będziecie potrzebowały.

Ginny i Hermiona zaczęły przeglądać zawartość skrzynki, podczas gdy reszta rodziny przyglądała im się z rozbawieniem.

* * *

**Dzień przed weselem**

Im bliżej było dnia podwójnego wesela, tym bardziej Harry się denerwował. Nie żeby miał wątpliwości co do poślubienia Ginny. Po prostu stresował się tym, że wesele coraz bardziej zaczynało przypominać cyrk. Dotrzymał słowa i opłacał wszystkie koszty. To nie stanowiło problemu. Problemem były decyzje, które należało podjąć. Skąd miał niby wiedzieć, czy wybrać mieszankę róż i lilii czy może połączyć ze sobą kwiecie elfów i kwiecie smoków?

Ginny i Hermiona starały się go włączać w proces decyzyjny. Nie bardzo tylko rozumiał, czemu nie pytały o zdanie Rona. Jedyną kwestią, w której nie musiał się wypowiadać, były ślubne szaty Ginny. A jedyną decyzją, którą podjął sam i trzymał w tajemnicy to ta o podróży poślubnej.

Początkowo planował powrót na Bahamy. Ale Remus namówił go na odwiedzenie Wyspy Blacków. Ta mała wysepka na Morzu Śródziemnym w pobliżu Krety od pokoleń stanowiła własność rodziny Syriusza. Po odwiedzeniu tego miejsca, Harry uznał, że to lepsze niż Bahamy. Utrzymywał to w tajemnicy, bo media jakimś cudem dowiedziały się o nadchodzącym ślubie. Na Wyspie Blacków stała ładna chatka... o ile można nazwać piętnastopokojowy budynek chatką. Miała pełną obsadę skrzatów domowych i niemal każdy luksus, jaki można sobie wymarzyć.

Kiedy Ginny pokazała mu listę gości, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jego wkładem była rodzina Lupinów i kilkoro nauczycieli. Cała reszta gigantycznej listy zawierała nazwiska wszystkich Weasleyów. Harry wiedział, że Weasleyowie to rozrośnięta rodzina, ale czegoś takiego nie oczekiwał. Weasleyowie nie byli rodziną, a prawdziwą armia, zdolnościami rozrodczymi wielokrotnie przewyższającą króliki.

Myśl o rozrodzie doprowadziła go do myśli o dzieciach, a to z kolei do nocy poślubnej. Zarumieniony Harry oddał listę Ginny, opuścił głowę, wymamrotał coś o prysznicu i wybiegł z pokoju.

W noc przed ślubem Harry leżał na plecach, patrząc w gwiazdy. Jego myśli biegały bezładnie, a ręka nieświadomie masowała uszkodzone ramię.

- Hej tam - usłyszał znajomy głos. - Skądś wiedziałam, że cię tu zjadę, Harry. Co cię dręczy? - spytała cicho Ginny.

Harry westchnął i ujął za rękę swoją narzeczoną, która usiadła obok niego.

- Nie jestem pewien, Gin. Chyba mnie to wszystko nieco przytłacza.

- Chyba nie masz wątpliwości?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Słyszał w jej tonie, że jest bliska płaczu. Przekręcił się na bok, by spojrzeć jej w twarz.

- Wątpliwości co do poślubienia ciebie? Nigdy. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że jutro będzie takie zamieszanie. Będą tam setki ludzi. Na Merlina! Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli teraz pobiec do Dumbledore'a, żeby szybko przeprowadził ceremonię.

- Wiem, kochanie. Ja też nie do końca tak to sobie wyobrażałam - przyznała cicho.

- Przez większość życia zdawałem sobie sprawę, że jestem sam, ale widok listy gości podzielonej na rodziny naprawdę mocno mi o tym przypomniał. Sprawił, że poczułem się... mały. To chyba równie dobre słowo jak inne.

Ginny wyciągnęła się na miękkiej trawie, twarzą do niego. Pogładziła delikatnie jego policzek.

- Harry, jutro o tej porze już nie będziesz ostatnim z Potterów. Pomyśl o jutrzejszym dniu jak o próbie, przez którą musimy przejść, by zacząć nową linię Potterów.

- Chciałbym tylko, żeby Syriusz albo moi rodzice tu byli - wyznał cicho.

Ginny położyła rękę na piersi Harry'ego.

- Są zawsze z tobą. Tu, w twoim sercu.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- To musi być tam niezły tłok, by to ty zajmujesz jego większość.

Harry wstał, wyciągnął rękę do Ginny i oboje ruszyli w stronę Nory, trzymając się za ręce.

* * *

**Weselne szaleństwo**

Wszystko było starannie zaplanowane, więc oczywiście nic nie poszło zgodnie z planem. Bliźniacy zgłosili się na ochotników, by dotrzymać towarzystwa Ronowi i Harry'emu nim przyjdzie pora na popołudniową uroczystość. Na szczęście zadanie to przypadło ostatecznie Remusowi i Arturowi. Niestety w ten sposób nie pozostał nikt, kto mógłby nadzorować bliźniaków. W związku z ogromną ilością gości, Ron i Harry musieli spać w jednym pokoju.

Pierwszy problem rano pojawił się w efekcie prostego zaklęcia transmutacji rzuconego przez bliźniaków, zanim Remus zdołał wygonić ich z pokoju. Po chwili Ron i Harry biegali w panice, usiłując znaleźć bieliznę. Bliźniacy transmutowali wszystkie ich bokserki w kobiece figi!

Remus spokojnie transmutował część fig z powrotem w bokserki i polecił obu młodzieńcom ubranie normalnych ubrań na rano, jako że mieli pomagać w ustawianiu stołów i krzeseł na wesele na wolnym powietrzu.

Bliźniacy uderzyli ponownie, gdy Ron i Harry udali się przynieść składane krzesła. Obaj panowie młodzi szybko odkryli, że zamiast leciutkich krzeseł, których się spodziewali, mają do czynienia z zestawem, którego każdy element ważył niemal sto kilo.

- REMUS! - ryknął wściekły Harry po trzydziestu minutach rozplątywania sieci zaklęć.

Remus i Artur przybiegli natychmiast. Ron usiłował podnieść jedno z krzeseł i teraz ledwo żywy opierał się o Harry'ego, żałując z całego serca tej próby.

- Znajdźcie Freda i George'a - wysyczał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego oczy płonęły wściekłością. - Powiedzcie im, że jeśli znajdę jeszcze choć jedną psotę, uznają to co zrobiłem Voldemortowi za niewinną pieszczotę.

Remus wybuchnął śmiechem i udał się szukać bliźniaków. Artur przyjął to trochę poważniej. Kochał swoich synów i ostatnim czego dla nich chciał to zostanie zamienionymi w żaby jako pokarm dla węży.

Remus znalazł George'a, który chichotał nad beczką z piwem kremowym. Właśnie zamykał beczkę, do której ewidentnie coś przed chwilą dodał.

- George - powiedział Remus. - Mam dla ciebie wiadomość od Harry'ego. Powiedział, że jeśli zobaczy dziś jeszcze jedną psotę, uznacie to co zrobił Voldemortowi za niewinną pieszczotę.

George zbladł.

- Eee... ale przecież jemu nie płatamy figli.

- Właśnie teraz pomaga rozstawić krzesła. A rano ani on, ani Ron nie mogli znaleźć żadnej pary bokserek do ubrania. Wszystkie zmieniły się w kobiece figi. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to nie wasza sprawka?

George spojrzał w ziemię i rozgarnął trawę stopą.

- Myślałem, że to Bill i Charlie zajmują się krzesłami.

W międzyczasie przy krzesłach Harry był coraz bardziej rozdrażniony. Jedno krzesło, które usiłował przesunąć, sprawiło, że jego blizna pękła w kilku miejscach, plamiąc jego białą koszulkę krwią. Odstąpił od sterty mebli, jego ręka zapłonęła magią i wszystkie krzesła ustawiły się na swoich miejscach.

- Skończone - powiedział. - Chyba mieliśmy jeszcze przynieść kwiaty, ale teraz muszę się tym zająć nim przyjadą Poppy albo Bazyli, bo inaczej spędzę moje ostatnie godziny w stanie kawalerskim wysłuchując wykładów.

Ron skinął głową i machnął ręką w stronę Nory, a potem zabrał się za kwiaty. W oddali widział ojca, który wrzeszczał na Freda.

Harry podszedł do kuchennych drzwi Nory, gdzie się zatrzymał. Powiedziano mu, że nim nie nadejdzie czas, by obaj z Ronem przebrali się w szaty ślubne, ma się nie pokazywać. Więc nie wszedł, a jedynie zapukał. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się Molly.

- Harry, nie możesz... co się stało z twoim ramieniem? - spytała z troską.

- Fred i George się bawili. Teraz blizna otworzyła mi się w kilku miejscach. Mógłby ktoś przynieść mi bandaże, maść od Madam Pomfrey i czystą koszulkę? - odpowiedział.

- Na Merlina, kiedyś przez nich osiwieję! Susan, bądź kochana i przynieś maść i koszulkę z pokoju Harry'ego.

Molly wyczarowała krzesło na zewnątrz i poleciła mu zdjąć koszulkę, podczas gdy ona oczyszczała rany.

Kiedy skończyła, Harry zorientował się, że zostało mu jeszcze parę godzin. Zmienił się więc w Skrzydło i spędził kilka godzin latając nad Norą z Arellą u boku. Takie latanie było nawet lepsze niż na miotle!

Sam ślub w pamięci Harry'ego zlał się w jeden ciąg niewyraźnych obrazów. Zapamiętał jednak dwie ważne chwile, które na zawsze pozostały w jego pamięci z niezwykłą wyrazistością.

Pierwszym była Ginny w ślubnej szacie. Na jej widok serce zaczęło mu walić, jakby właśnie ukończył maraton. Dosłownie zapierała mu dech w piesi. Jej szata miała kolor połyskliwej bieli. Obejmowała każdą jej krągłość, by rozszerzyć się w pasie. Do tego oszołamiający, głęboki dekolt. Wokół szyi miała zapięty naszyjnik z diamentów i szmaragdów, pochodzący ze skrytki Potterów.

Drugie wspomnienie było jeszcze wyraźniejsze.

Ponieważ miał to być ślub podwójny, postanowiono, że Hermiona wypowie rytualne słowa nad czarą, a Harry ją rozświetli, tak jak zrobił to na ślubie Remusa.

Mamrocząc inkantację, Harry wypuścił magię, by wniknęła w czarę. Ta rozjarzyła się oślepiająco, a płyn gwałtownie zawirował, gdy nad naczyniem uniosła się chmura iskier, które następnie opadły na gości. Nawet w jasnym świetle słońca iskry aż raziły oczy. I tak jak wcześniej, muzyka zmieniła się w anielski chór. Cała czwórka nowożeńców zaczęła świecić, a Harry poczuł, jak otwiera się połączenie z Ginny, które wcześniej czuł tylko raz w życiu.

Harry z zadowoleniem popatrzył na swoją żonę. Czuł jej miłość, przelewającą się przez więź. Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechał się szeroko do całej czwórki.

- Później - wymamrotał szybko i kontynuował ceremonię.

Po ślubie Dumbledore zatrzymał Harry'ego, Ginny, Rona i Hermionę, podczas gdy reszta gości udała się do stołów z jedzeniem.

- Czy może pan wyjaśnić co tu zaszło? - spytała zmieszana Hermiona.

Dumbledore uniósł brew.

- Myślę, że pan Potter może to wyjaśnić najlepiej, pani Weasley. W końcu to jego działo. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem, Harry. To co z reguły wymaga kilku godzin rytuału, udało ci się osiągnąć w parę sekund.

Cała trójka odwróciła się do zawstydzonego Harry'ego. Ginny patrzyła na niego z chytrym uśmiechem. Domyślała się, co takiego się tu stało.

- Znaczy wiecie... to znaczy... ja...

Ginny roześmiała się i przyszła mu z odsieczą.

- Mój mąż z właściwą sobie elokwencją usiłuje właśnie powiedzieć, że związał nasze dusze. Co ja czuje, on może czuć i odwrotnie. Mionko, pomyśl o Ronie.

Ron nagle zarumienił się po czubki uszu, a Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem. Uściskała mocno Harry'ego i wymamrotała mu podziękowania do ucha.

Harry objął swoją świeżo poślubioną żonę i całą grupą ruszyli ku gościom weselnym.

* * *

**Hogwart, dziesięć lat później**

Po zmianach w prawach dotyczących dzieci i śmierci Voldemorta, klasy w Hogwarcie znacznie się zwiększyły. Po ośmiu latach pracy Harry został awansowany na wicedyrektora, gdy Albus Dumbledore przeszedł na emeryturę. Ginny Potter zastąpiła Madam Pomfrey jako główny szkolny uzdrowiciel, a Hermiona Weasley została nauczycielką Transmutacji, gdy obowiązki dyrektorki uniemożliwiły nauczanie profesor McGonagall.

Harry zbudował dla Ginny domek w Hogsmeade. Mieszkańcy nazywali go Dworem Potterów, ale oni nazywali go domem. W budynku mieściło się dziesięć sypialni, gabinet, biblioteka i boisko do quidditcha na tyłach. Zgredek i Mrużka pracowały tam, jak skrzaty domowe Potterów.

Ginny była wdzięczna za tę pomoc, jako że miała czwórkę dzieci do wychowania. Pierwsza urodziła się Molly Lily Potter, rudowłosa, zielonooka dziewczynka. Potem pojawili się James Artur, Ronald Albus i Hermiona Minerva.

Ron i Hermiona woleli skorzystać z kwater nauczycielskich w Hogwarcie. Ron pomógł Armatom z Chudley zdobyć ich pierwszy w historii puchar świata i to od razu dwa razy z rzędu. Hermiona urodziła trójkę dzieci: Harry'ego Ronalda, Emmę Ginewrę i Susan Jane.

Fred i George w końcu spotkali rudowłose bliźniaczki z Hiszpanii i poślubili je. Wzięli ślub jako ostatnie z dzieci Artura i Molly.

Severus i Serena Snape pozostali w Hogwarcie. Kiedy wyszedł ze szpitala po bitwie z Voldemortem, zaczął rozmawiać z Sereną o ciąży. Usiłował przekonać żonę, że będzie beznadziejnym ojcem i nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubił dzieci. Jego żona jedynie uśmiechała się i zmieniała temat.

Po frustrujących dziewięciu miesiącach promieniejący szczęściem Severus Snape trzymał swoją córkę, Selenę, w zagłębieniu jednego ramienia, a syna Setha w drugim. Uśmiechnął się do zmęczonej żony i podziękował jej. Odpowiedział uśmiechem i zapewniła go, że nie zamierza już nigdy więcej rodzić dzieci.

Za rok dzieci miały zacząć naukę w Hogwarcie. Ale jako że dorastały z zamku, otoczone magią, nie miały w sobie typowej nerwowości przed pójściem do najlepszej szkoły magii na świecie jak ich rówieśnicy.

Severus i Harry wciąż pracowali nad określeniem granic dla jego możliwości. Dopiero w dwudziestym szóstym roku życia moc Harry'ego przestała rosnąć. Wedle wszelkich przekazów był wtedy potężniejszy od Merlina. W wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat przejął przywództwo w Zakonie Feniksa i zmienił go w organizację, której celem było zbliżenie świata magicznego i mugolskiego.

**KONIEC**

* * *

_**Od autorów: **__Tak więc i ta historia, jak wszystkie inne, dobiegła do szczęśliwego końca. Dziękujemy wszystkim, którzy śledzili ją od początku Armii Dumbledore'a aż do końca Kryształu Dusz i mamy nadzieję, że Wam się podobało._

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Drodzy Czytelnicy! "Armię Dumbledore'a" zacząłem tłumaczyć w marcu tego roku. Nie spodziewałem się, że skończę obie części przed końcem roku, ale Wasz entuzjazm dodawał mi ochoty i sił do pracy. Tak więc po dziewięciu miesiącach oto przed Wami cała dwuczęściowa historia, obejmująca dwie powieści, 31 rozdziałów i przeszło 350 tys. słów. W chwili gdy piszę te słowa, wygenerowaliście już niemal 70 tys. odsłon obu historii i napisaliście 174 komentarze. "Kryształ Dusz" jest pierwszym tłumaczonym przeze mnie fanficiem, który doczekał się setki komentarzy, a epilog jeszcze nie opublikowany ;)_

_Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję Shaunee Altman, która zechciała poświęcić swój czas i w naprawdę ekspresowym tempie poprawiała moje błędy. Podziękujcie jej w komentarzach lub prywatną wiadomością, zasłużyła!_

_Po Nowym Roku oczekujcie nowej historii. A jej tytuł: "Misja Ginny"._


End file.
